Bem Me Quer, Mal Me Quer
by blanchemalfoy
Summary: *COMPLETA* Quatro anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco e Harry se reencontram meio que forçadamente. Draco espera com isso enterrar seus sentimentos por Harry para sempre. Mas será que ele vai conseguir? Slash! Harry e Draco.
1. Uma reunião

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Título**: Bem Me Quer, Mal Me Quer (título original: Love Me, Love Me Not)

**Sumário**: Quatro anos após a derrota de Voldemort, Draco e Harry se reencontram meio que forçadamente. Draco espera com isso enterrar seus sentimentos por Harry para sempre. Mas será que ele vai conseguir?

**Pares**: Draco/Harry; Bill/Draco; Ron/Hermione

**Nota da Autora**: Fiquei animada quando a Celly M. me pediu para traduzir Obsession para o português. Eu sou brasileira, mas como na época em que comecei com _minha_ obsessão por slash só havia fics em inglês, resolvi arriscar e escrever também em inglês. O resultado é que todos os meus fics são em inglês. Mas estou pretendendo mudar isso. Celly já começou Obsessão. Ela também irá traduzir outra história minha mais pra frente. Eu irei traduzir Love Me, Love Me Not, que é minha fic mais recente e ainda inacabada. Espero que vocês gostem! Por favor, me mandem comentários! Esse fic é minha estréia na categoria de fics em português!

Ch01 – **Uma Reunião**

Lá estava de novo, aquele terrível choro de bebê. A mulher ruiva que segurava o bebê em seus braços fazia o possível para apaziguá-lo enquanto tentava manter o homem encapuzado longe do quarto de paredes verde-claras. E o jovem rapaz a seu lado não podia fazer nada a não ser observar a cena enquanto o homem encapuzado explodia a porta. A ruiva ainda tentou pedir clemência por seu filho, mas foi em vão. O homem a sua frente não conhecia esse sentimento. Em seu coração havia apenas o ódio e a vontade de destruir tudo.

Harry sabia de cor o que vinha a seguir, e assistir àquela cena horrível vezes sem conta em seus pesadelos partia seu coração. Ele fechou os olhos um segundo antes de Voldemort lançar Avada Kedrava, o feitiço da morte, na direção de Lílian Potter. O corpo desfalecido de Lílian foi ao chão, e o bebê Harry foi deixado sozinho para lidar com o que seria o começo de uma vida amaldiçoada.

Lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Harry, e ele acordou suado e ofegante. De novo. Ele já deveria ter se acostumado aos pesadelos, mas não importava quantas vezes ele os tivesse, nunca se acostumaria a ver o corpo sem vida de sua mãe. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que aqueles sonhos ruins parassem de assombrá-lo.

Ele jogou o cobertor longe e se levantou, trêmulo. Havia algo que conseguia entorpecê-lo por um curto – mas suficiente – espaço de tempo. Na verdade, havia duas coisas, mas Hermione estava observando-o de perto, e ir à Travessa do Tranco para obter a Poção do Estupor não era mais tão fácil. No entanto, a primeira das opções era fácil de conseguir em qualquer supermercado. Hermione chamava aquilo de veneno. Harry o chamava apenas de uísque. Era o nome da maldita bebida afinal.

Preguiçosamente, ele caminhou até a sala de estar chutando as roupas sujas no caminho. Parou por um momento e olhou a sua volta com uma carranca. Perguntou-se a última vez em que o elfo doméstico havia feito a faxina. A casa estava uma bagunça até para os seus padrões. Ele fez uma careta quando um cheiro desagradável penetrou suas narinas.

- Tilly? – gritou, sua voz suando esquisita. Ele limpou sua garganta dolorida, mas aquilo apenas fez com que a dor ficasse pior. – Tilly? – tentou de novo, mas o elfo doméstico não apareceu. Fez uma carranca de novo. Ele enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, frustrado, e então se lembrou. Havia expulsado o elfo de casa. Só não se lembrava quando.

Não importava. A maldita criatura não fizera nada além de importuná-lo sobre qualquer coisinha que ele fizesse ou não fizesse. _'Harry está bebendo muito' _era sua frase favorita. E Tilly adorava dedurá-lo. No momento em que Hermione entrava em sua casa, lá estava Tilly contando a ela quantas vezes Harry entornara uma bebida. Por isso Harry despedira Tilly. Ele não conseguia mais suportar que ninguém – pessoa ou criatura – lhe dissesse o que fazer e o que não fazer com sua própria vida.

Ele deu de ombros. Tilly se fora. Não faria um drama por isso. Sua casa estava um pouco caótica. E daí? Ele não dava a mínima. Afinal de contas, ele sempre podia contratar outra pessoa para limpá-la. Alguém que não fizesse muitas perguntas. Ele apenas precisava achar essa pessoa ou criatura em algum lugar. Sentia falta dos velhos tempos em que os elfos domésticos eram criaturinhas dóceis prontas a satisfazer os desejos de seus mestres sem dizer uma palavra. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava sendo cruel e injusto. Os elfos domésticos mereciam toda a liberdade que haviam obtido depois da derrota de Voldemort. Eles mereciam aquilo e mais. Não era culpa de Tilly se Harry estava se afogando em autopiedade e rancor.

Mas ele não queria filosofar demais naquela manhã. Na verdade, ele não queria nem pensar. Pegou a garrafa de uísque do bar e tomou um gole. O líquido lhe aqueceu todo. Ele bebeu metade da garrafa antes de voltar para a cama com os olhos fechados e a cabeça rodando. Sorriu fracamente enquanto a escuridão o abraçava. Talvez dessa vez ele dormisse sem sonhar com nada. Talvez dessa vez – como geralmente acontecia quando ele bebia até perder a consciência – ele deixasse de ver o corpo sem vida de sua mãe pela milésima vez.

Quem sabe dessa vez ele dormisse para sempre.

--------------------------------

- Ok, me diga de novo porquê eu. – perguntou Draco mais uma vez para ver se havia entendido direito o pedido que lhe estava sendo feito.

Todos os Weasleys o olharam atentamente, e ter tantos olhos voltados para ele o perturbou. Normalmente, ele não se deixava incomodar assim tão facilmente, mas aquela situação em particular era tudo menos normal. Pela décima vez naquele dia ele se perguntou o motivo de ter aceitado o convite de Hermione para a reunião dos Weasleys. Ele não tinha negócios ali. Era apenas um intruso que estava lá porque era amigo – e parceiro – de Hermione G. Weasley, agora casada com Ronald Weasley. Aquela reunião não era para ele. Afinal de contas, ele não se importava nem um pouco com o futuro de Harry Potter. Ele não se importava mesmo. Havia virado aquela página de sua vida. Por ele, Potter podia ir se ferrar.

Eles eram inimigos. Sempre haviam sido inimigos. Era o papel que cabia a eles, e ambos seguiriam aquele roteiro invisível até o fim. Potter nunca acreditara em Draco quando o loiro decidira se juntar a ele. Nunca havia confiado em Draco o bastante para lhe contar os planos da Ordem de Fênix. Nunca havia dado a Draco o benefício da dúvida. Draco seria para sempre um rival aos olhos de Potter. E aquilo não importava para Draco. Não mesmo. Ele ignorou a estranha dor em seu coração e fitou Bill Weasley, que o observava silenciosamente perto da lareira.

- Você é o único que pode tirar Harry da miséria em que ele se encontra. – disse Rony. O ardente ruivo soava muito irritado com o fato. Draco quase riu. Ele podia imaginar o quão difícil era para Rony dizer-lhe aquilo.

Draco suspirou e cruzou os braços. _Ele_ era a única salvação de Potter? Que piada. Ele fez uma careta e se perguntou quem estava sendo punido ali: ele, por ter que lidar com Potter, ou Potter por ter que aturá-lo. Ele não havia dito sim ainda. Ele podia dizer não. Mas ele sabia que seria difícil dizer não com Hermione olhando-o pedantemente. Quem imaginaria que Draco amoleceria por uma _sangue-ruim_?

- Por quê? – Draco perguntou, indiferente.

Rony teve vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

- Eu não sei porquê! Foi idéia de Hermione. – Rony olhou para sua esposa. – Ela também não soube me explicar suas razões. – Hermione não parecia nem um pouco perturbada pelo olhar furioso de Rony. – Mas por incrível que pareça, Gina concorda com ela, assim como minha mãe, Bill e Fred.

Draco encontrou os olhos de Bill por um segundo e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e ele amaldiçoou Bill em pensamento. _'Vá se foder, Bill! Já disse várias vezes para não se meter comigo, apenas dormir comigo e ficar quieto! Essa é minha vida, seu bastardo maldito!'_

- E é por isso que você está aqui e nós estamos tendo esta estranha conversa. – continuou Rony sem notar o tumulto interno de Draco. – Honestamente, não tenho idéia do que você pode fazer para ajudar Harry. Ele certamente odeia você!

- Precisamente! – exclamou Hermione, tirando Draco de seus pensamentos sombrios e ganhando sua total atenção. – É por isso que Draco é perfeito para essa missão.

Draco franziu a testa.

– Isto é uma missão? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Estamos todos reunidos aqui hoje para achar uma solução para a depressão de Harry. – disse Gina. – Nós pensamos em você.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, por que _eu_?

- Porque Harry odeia você, Draco. – Hermione começou a explicar. – Nós tentamos de tudo com ele até agora. Tentamos terapeutas, poções, amizade e chantagem. Tentamos fazê-lo enxergar o quão patético é o seu comportamento. Tentamos conversar e ser compreensivos. Tentamos ser firmes, mas nada adiantou. Foi então que algo me iluminou: você! Você pode ser a resposta. Quer dizer, Harry não gosta de você.

Nesse ponto, Draco quis gritar para que ela parasse de dizer aquilo, já que ele sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto Harry o odiava. Mas ele a deixou continuar:

- Se você for até lá e o importunar bastante, talvez ele reaja a você. Tenho quase certeza que ele irá reagir! Depois da formatura Harry ainda nos escutava e saia de vez em quando, mas agora ele não se importa mais. Ele nem quer sair do quarto. Não quer conversar conosco. Ele está se tornando entorpecido. Mas talvez você o faça reagir de alguma forma.

- _Reagir_? – Draco deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. – Ele irá me amaldiçoar com a mais dolorosa de todas as maldições!

- Isso seria maravilhoso! – disse Gina. Draco lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. Ele queria acusá-la de ser um dos problemas de Harry já que ela havia lhe dado o fora depois da formatura, mas com tantos Weasleys por perto para defendê-la, Draco decidiu ficar quieto e continuar na escuta. – Quis dizer que ao menos ele terá algum tipo de reação ao invés de ficar inexpressivo como ele está agora. – Ela tentou consertar.

- Esse é nosso objetivo, Draco. Que você o tire de sua indiferença perante a vida. – terminou Hermione.

- Olhe, Draco, nós apenas queremos que você tente. Apenas vá na casa dele, faça algumas visitas e então veja o que acontece. – disse Bill. Dessa vez Draco lhe lançou um aviso silencioso, mas Bill não pareceu se importar.

- Draco, querido, - disse a Sra. Weasley. No momento em que ela abriu a boca, Draco soube que perdera a batalha. Ele até podia dizer não a Hermione algumas vezes, mas nunca podia dizer não a Sra. Weasley. Não quando ela havia sido tão boa para ele apesar dos Malfoys sempre terem intimidado os Weasleys por gerações. A Sra. Weasley recebera Draco em sua casa de braços abertos. Tratara-o como um filho. Ele não podia desapontá-la. Ela continuou, - Sabemos que estamos lhe pedindo muito...

E estavam mesmo.

- Isso não é verdade! Draco nos deve bastante por tudo que sua família nos fez. – Rony disse, agitado. A Sra. Weasley lhe lançou um olhar atravessado e Rony fechou sua boca no mesmo instante. Fred e Jorge riram da cara emburrada do irmão mais novo.

- Como eu estava dizendo, querido, - disse a Sra Weasley em um doce tom de voz, virando-se novamente para Draco. – Nós sabemos que estamos lhe pedindo muita coisa, e sabemos que sua história com Harry não é exatamente o que podemos chamar de "amigável", mas talvez você seja exatamente o que Harry precisa agora.

Draco evitou olhar para Fred, mas não teve a mesma sorte em evitar os olhos de Bill. Draco não sabia qual olhar era pior; os olhos maliciosos de Fred ou o olhar amadurecido de Bill. Ele sabia o que ambos os irmãos estavam pensando. Ele se culpava por dormir com eles para começo de conversa. Fred, seu antigo amante, e Bill, o atual, sabiam muito sobre ele. Draco nunca havia dito nada a Fred, e havia apenas revelado um pouco de seus infortúnios na vida e no amor para Bill, mas ambos os Weasleys haviam decifrado Draco ambos mesmo que ele próprio. Eles sabiam o que havia no fundo do coração de Draco.

- E não vamos nos esquecer da coisa mais importante, - O Sr. Weasley apontou, preocupado. – Nós temos medo do que Harry possa fazer a si mesmo. Tememos que ele se machuque...

Draco se moveu desconfortavelmente ao ouvir aquilo. Certamente que a situação não era tão ruim assim, era? O Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória, o Herói do mundo bruxo não podia estar pensando em se matar, podia? Draco não podia nem imaginar um mundo sem Harry Potter. A presença de Potter o irritava, mas estava lá. O que aconteceria se Potter não estivesse mais lá?

- Não acredito que ele faria algo assim, - Draco murmurou.

- Bem, eu também não quero acreditar, Malfoy, mas... – Rony suspirou. – Conheço Harry há um tempão e nunca o vi assim. Ele tem bebido muito. Eu acho... que ele está pegando algo muito forte na Travessa do Tranco. Ele está se autodestruindo.

- Harry Potter usando drogas? – Draco sorriu com escárnio. – Isso é algo que eu não acredito de jeito nenhum! Ele é tão _grifinório_!

- Ele está diferente, Draco. – disse Jorge seriamente. Draco não conseguia se lembrar de um momento em que Jorge havia se mostrado sério sobre alguma coisa.

- É, colega. Aquele Harry Potter que você achava que conhecia há muito desapareceu. – terminou Fred. – Jorge e eu de vez em quando mandamos alguns novos designers de nossa loja e ele nem liga. Aquelas festas instantâneas foram uma ótima idéia e ele nem se dignou a nos dizer o quão brilhante era!

- Ele está ficando esperto, então, - zombou Draco. Fred lhe mostrou o dedo do meio discretamente. – Potter era tão chato antes. Ele era sempre tão perfeito. Talvez agora ele esteja mais interessante. – Draco deu um sorriso afetado, mas sua marca registrada não alcançou seus olhos. Muito tempo havia se passado desde da última vez em que ele havia visto ou ouvido falar de Potter. Ele havia tentado esquecer seu inimigo por várias razões e a principal delas era que Potter mexia muito com suas emoções.

Ele tentara negar – tantas vezes que perdera a conta – mas sempre estivera lá, dentro de si, e crescera conforme eles trabalhavam juntos para a Ordem. Harry Potter o enraivecia, mas também o excitava mais do que qualquer pessoa que Draco conhecia.

Mas Draco havia feito um pacto consigo mesmo. Depois da derrota de Lorde Voldemort e o aprisionamento de Lúcio, ele havia jurado se esquecer da loucura que o atraía para Potter e havia começado uma nova vida. Ele vivia bem agora, com bons e verdadeiros amigos e uma boa transa de vez em quando. Bill era o seu parceiro favorito. O que Bill estaria pensando ao pedir que Draco ajudasse Potter?

Draco não queria mais ver Potter. Ele sabia que se fosse até Potter, sua vida inteira mudaria. Mesmo se nada mudasse, ele sabia que ficaria extremamente desnorteado. Mas ele não podia suportar a idéia de Potter cometendo suicídio.

Ele respirou profundamente, nem um pouco seguro se estava tomando a decisão certa. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre suas ações, as palavras saíram de sua boca:

- Eu aceito. Eu o aborrecerei tanto que ele desejará _me_ matar. Mas quero algo em troca.

Os Weasleys o olharam com perplexidade. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Draco deu um sorrisinho. Hermione já devia saber. Ele era um Malfoy afinal de contas, e Malfoys sempre pediam algo em troca.

- Eu quero a alma dele.

Draco quase gargalhou da expressão estarrecida de Rony. Ele sorriu e passou a língua sobre os lábios.

- Estou brincando, - disse ele. Os Weasleys respiraram aliviados. – Quero apenas ingressos grátis para toda a temporada de Quadribol. Tenho certeza de que Rony poderá me ajudar com isso.

Rony, o capitão dos Chuddley Cannons, franziu a testa para Draco e disse:

– Não acho que possa conseguir ingressos para toda a temporada.

- Você irá tentar, - disse Hermione docemente. Rony nunca conseguia discutir com ela quando Hermione usava aquele tom com ele. – Temos um acordo, então! – ela disse, apertando a mão de Draco.

Enquanto os Weasleys conversavam, a mente de Draco se deixou levar para Harry. Ele sentiu os olhos de Bill sobre ele, mas não olhou para cima. Ele não podia. Bill sabia demais. Bill sabia que aquela _missão_ poderia custar caro para Draco. Não custaria a alma de Harry, mas a sua.

Continua…

Blanche: E aí? Qual o veredicto? Me escrevam!


	2. Atrás das linhas inimigas

**Disclaimer**: A grande maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história é de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Nota da Autora**: Uau! Não esperava por tantas reviews logo no primeiro capítulo! Muito obrigada pessoal! E pelo grande incentivo geral, aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem. Os capítulos do começo são curtinhos, mas conforme a história vai engrenando, eles vão ficando mais longos!

Ch02 - **Atrás das linhas inimigas**

- Então é isso, - disse Fred firmemente. Ele pousou sua Ferrari vermelha voadora no quintal da frente da casa de Harry tomando cuidado com os trouxas. O ruivo olhou a sua volta e desativou o botão da invisibilidade. Depois se voltou para Draco com um sorriso malicioso. – Ora, qualé, minha princesa loira! Não me diga que você ainda está emburrado sobre isso! – Fred provocou. – Você sabe que irá amar passar algum tempo com Harry.

Draco franziu a testa e mostrou a Fred o dedo do meio.

– Você acha isso tão divertido, mas é uma tragédia na minha breve vida.

- Não é divertido. É absolutamente brilhante! – Fred exclamou, apertando os ombros de Draco e trazendo-o para perto dele até que seus lábios ficassem a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro. – Você precisa disso. Harry precisa disso. Inferno! Bill merece isso.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Bill?

Fred olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Draco.

– Sim, meu querido irmão Bill. Ele te ama, _loirinho_. – Draco sentiu seu coração bater dolorosamente contra seu peito. – Ele te quer só pra ele.

Draco sorriu com escárnio. Bill já havia lhe dito isso, mas Draco não conseguia acreditar nele. Ele não acreditava em amor. Sexo e luxúria eram confiáveis. Amor não era.

- Então me mandar pra cá é um jeito de demonstrar esse amor, - Draco disse com um sorriso escarninho.

- Sim, é. Foi difícil pra ele, - disse Fred seriamente. – Mas eu e ele achamos que você deve lidar com seus sentimentos por Harry de uma vez por todas, Draco. – Draco abriu a boca para negar violentamente seus "sentimentos por Harry", mas Fred foi mais rápido. – Você está vivendo em negação, e é bonitinho até. Mas Bill merece mais do que isso. E você também. E Harry. – Fred sorriu e disse com malícia, - Harry não saberá o que o atingiu.

Draco não se importou em replicar. Por ele, Harry Potter era tão heterossexual que era enfadonho. Mas ele não iria discutir com Fred. Era inútil de qualquer forma. Ele apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com toda a força. Fred deixou escapar um 'ai', mas não ficou zangado com ele. Fred nunca se zangava com Draco. As explosões de Draco divertiam os gêmeos Weasley.

- Boa sorte, linda! – Fred piscou pra ele e então deu a partida no carro.

Draco quase entrou em pânico ao ver a Ferrari vermelha ganhar velocidade e voar pra longe, mas ele se segurou. Ele sempre poderia Aparatar se as coisas fossem de mal a pior – como ele imaginava que seriam. Respirou fundo e olhou a casa sinistra em que Harry Potter vivia. Número 12, Grimmauld Place. A Residência dos Black. Draco sentiu um arrepio ao sentir uma brisa fria rastejar sob suas roupas.

Se Grimmauld Place parecera tão assustadora e abandonada antes, agora parecia bem pior. Draco não podia entender como qualquer ser humano escolheria viver naquela casa, mas ele podia imaginar as razões que haviam levado Harry a escolhê-la. Para alguém zangado e deprimido com o mundo, Grimmauld Place era o lugar perfeito para se morar.

Draco se lembrava bem o quão horrível era a mansão por dentro. Nos velhos tempos de glória dos Black, havia sido lindamente decorada e ricamente ornamentada. Mas agora era apenas uma concha vazia do que antes havia representado o poder dos Black. Havia retratos que gritavam como Banshees. Era escura e suja mesmo quando a Sra Weasley havia tentado transformá-la em um lugar habitável para servir como o esconderijo da Ordem.

Draco podia apenas imaginar o estado da mente de Harry vivendo sozinho naquela casa enorme por tanto tempo. Harry provavelmente estava enlouquecendo como Sirius Black. Talvez aquela fosse a intenção de Harry esse tempo todo. Talvez o moreno quisesse se juntar a seu padrinho.

E com tantos pensamentos sombrios, Draco se perguntou mais uma vez o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele não pertencia a aquele lugar. Sua presença não ajudaria Harry. Aquela idéia estúpida de mandá-lo ali era apenas o desespero de Hermione em ação.

Draco tinha uma vida própria agora, uma vida real – não aquela falsa do passado, de quando era apenas um pirralho mimado. Dessa vez ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele tinha um bom relacionamento com Bill – ou assim ele pensava. Eles não eram exatamente um casal, mas estavam chegando lá. Fred havia reafirmado que Bill o amava. Então por que Draco estava ali? Aquele encontro com Harry Potter poderia arruiná-lo. Poderia destruir cada coisinha que ele trabalhara tanto para construir em sua vida. Ele se apaixonara pelo garoto-que-sobreviveu enquanto lutavam lado a lado pela Ordem. Aquilo não significava mais nada. Ele havia superado aquela fase idiota. Ele não se importava se Harry vivesse ou morresse.

Mas ele sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Ele se importava. Bill o conhecia bem demais. Draco odiava seu amante por entregá-lo daquela maneira a outro homem, mas ao mesmo tempo ele entendia. Bill queria apenas que ele se decidisse de uma vez por todas. Bill queria que ele descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos antes de se comprometer. Não que Draco quisesse se comprometer, mas ele gostava de Bill.

Ele também precisa de um encerramento. Aquela coisa com Harry sempre havia se arrastado. Harry provavelmente não fazia idéia, mas Draco sabia exatamente quanto doía estar apaixonado pelo inimigo.

Ele cerrou os punhos para cessar a tremedeira de suas mãos e caminhou até a porta. Pareceu-lhe demorar uma eternidade para chegar até lá.

- Então é isso, - ele murmurou com o que esperava ser um sorriso indiferente. Ele levantou sua varinha e deu uma pancadinha na porta.

-------------------------------------

Harry enfiou sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro no momento em que escutou o retrato da mãe de Sirius gritar no andar de baixo. Deveria ter tentado destruir o maldito retrato-vivo da velha bruxa com mais vontade, ou pelo menos tentado removê-lo para outro aposento.

A velha havia aperfeiçoado seu vocabulário de palavrões ao longo dos anos, e Harry só tinha a si mesmo para culpar. Ele costumava passar por ela xingando como um maluco e eles tinham batalhas verbais o tempo todo. Ele achava uma forma perturbadora, mas engraçada, de se passar o tempo. De certo modo, aqueles encontros o faziam se sentir vivo. Mas hoje ele estava com uma péssima ressaca. Se ela não parasse, ele iria tentar o feitiço da morte nela.

E quem diabos estava batendo na porta? Podia apostar que era Hermione pronta para repreendê-lo mais uma vez. Era o passatempo favorito dela. Como se ela não tivesse nada melhor para fazer como Aurora. Ela preferia infernizá-lo sobre seu péssimo estilo de vida do que trabalhar propriamente como devia. Mas por outro lado, Rony lhe contara que o parceiro dela era não outro senão Draco Malfoy, então ele se sentia um pouco solidário para com ela. Quem gostaria de ser parceiro de Malfoy?

A pintura na parede não pararia de gritar a não ser que ele saísse da cama para ver quem estava na porta. Cuidadosamente, ele se levantou, mas o mundo não parou de girar. Sua cabeça estava pesada e seus olhos fora de foco.

O caminho entre seu quarto e a porta da frente parecia interminável. No momento que ele alcançou a porta, seus gritos e palavrões igualaram-se aos da velha megera.

Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador ao retrato histérico e gritou:

- CALE A BOCA, VELHOTA! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU A TRANSFORME EM CINZAS? PORQUE É ISSO QUE VAI ACONTECER SE VOCÊ NÃO FECHAR ESSA SUA BOCA SUJA!

Geralmente ela não lhe obedecia, mas hoje curiosamente ela o fez. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha na direção dela e então se olhou no espelho perto da porta. Ele estava terrível. Seus olhos estavam injetados e sua face parecia a de um morto-vivo. Sua aparência repugnante era a provável razão do súbito silêncio da velha megera. Ele deu um sorrisinho. Se aquilo era o bastante para assustar a velha bruxa, seria o bastante para espantar quem estivesse do outro lado da porta.

Ele destrancou a porta e a abriu, e suas palavras saíram antes mesmo que ele se certificasse quem era:

- Hermione, eu aprecio a preocupação, mas você não tem nada melhor pra fazer com o seu tempo? Eu estou bem e...

- Você não me parece nada bem, Potter, - uma voz arrastada atravessou sua fala.

Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou Draco Malfoy. O choque de ver seu inimigo pela primeira vez após quatro anos o paralisou. Seus olhos perambularam por cada centímetro de Draco. O loiro parecia diferente, mas Harry não conseguia definir o que estava diferente nele. Seus olhos continuaram examinando cuidadosamente o corpo de Draco. As roupas de trouxa atordoaram e confundiram Harry. Draco estava usando um apertado jeans desbotado, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta branca que lhe caíam perfeitamente bem. Os cabelos loiros estavam impecavelmente penteados e limpos, e uma mecha prateada cobria um dos olhos azuis de Draco. E então ele notou o _que_ estava diferente em Draco. Eram seus _olhos_. Eles não pareciam mais tão frios quanto Harry se lembrava. Eles pareciam bem intensos, ardentes e... humanos.

Harry se surpreendeu tanto que ele não notou o choque do próprio Draco. Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquela pobre desculpa de ser humano era o mesmo Harry Potter que freqüentara a escola com ele. Harry estava ainda mais magro do que ele se lembrava. Os cabelos negros nunca haviam estado tão despenteados. Harry estava usando uma velha e frouxa calça de pijama que parecia que ia cair a qualquer minuto. Seu peito estava nu, mas não tão atraente quanto nos sonhos de Draco. Harry estava muito magro. E foram os olhos de Harry que o chocaram mais. Os olhos verdes que antes haviam sido tão cheios de vida estavam vazios agora, como se alguém os tivesse apagado.

- Você mudou, - eles murmuraram ao mesmo tempo e depois se calaram.

Foi um momento de desconforto. Eles não sabiam como reagir à presença um do outro. Finalmente, a raiva na voz de Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

O sorriso luminoso de Draco quase cegou Harry.

- Sou seu anjo da guarda do mês, Potter.

_Continua_...


	3. Preso a Você

**Disclaimer**: A grande maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história é de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, nem tenho como agradecer às suas reviews maravilhosas! Marck, muito obrigada por dar uma chance a fic. Espero que os personagens continuem a te convencer! Sopiah, os capítulos ficarão longos. Mas vai demorar um pouquinho... E Lis: eu já tenho 12 capítulos traduzidos, então estes virão rapidamente. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. A todos mais uma vez obrigada! E agora, fiquem com mais um capítulo da fic! Espero que gostem! Deixem um comentário ao final!

Ch03 – **Preso a Você**

- Você o quê?

Harry estava tendo um pesadelo. O que mais poderia explicar aquela estranha realidade onde Draco Malfoy estava em _sua_ casa, repreendendo-o sobre sua vida e alegando ser o único que iria tirá-lo de sua miséria? O mundo certamente estava de cabeça para baixo. A coisa óbvia a ser feita era chutar Draco para fora, mas a dor de cabeça de Harry estava matando-o, e ele apenas queria deitar-se. Ele não se deitou, mas enquanto Draco inspecionava a bagunça generalizada da cozinha, ele vomitou. O cheiro de comida estragada foi demais para seu estômago sensível.

- Bem, não o culpo, - Draco murmurou enquanto ele observava Harry esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago em um canto. – A mansão realmente precisa de uma limpeza desesperadamente, Potter. Eu também sinto vontade de vomitar. Eca! – Draco fez uma cara de aversão ao ver os vermes em cima de um velho pedaço de pizza. Seu estômago embrulhou. – Você realmente precisa de ajuda...

Harry se sentou lentamente perto da mesa e descansou sua cabeça nas mãos. Fechou os olhos, mas isso não ajudou a tontura passar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, - afirmou Harry. – Estou bem sozinho, Malfoy.

- Se você estivesse bem, Potter, já teria me colocado pra fora, - disse Draco sentando-se a seu lado.

Harry levantou sua cabeça para encarar Draco com raiva.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, - rosnou Harry.

- É, mas você não tem a energia necessária para fazê-lo. Ressaca? – perguntou Draco docemente.

O tom de voz pegou Harry de surpresa, mas ele não baixou a guarda.

– Por que diabos você se importa?

- Sei de um feitiço que pode fazer sua dor de cabeça passar – ofereceu Draco. Harry se sentiu tentado a aceitar a ajuda de Draco, mas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Draco suspirou. Ele não culpava Harry por não confiar nele. – Eu entendo – ele disse. – Você ao menos tem analgésico de trouxa?

- Hermione confiscou todos eles. – Harry não se preocupou em explicar as razões de Hermione. De qualquer forma, Draco provavelmente sabia. Afinal, o loiro estava ali por causa de Hermione. Mais uma vez ela estava se metendo em sua vida. Era ultrajante que ela pedisse a Draco Malfoy para vir a seu socorro. Harry não podia entender suas razões para lhe mandar _Malfoy_. Quando ele estivesse melhor, ligaria para ela.

– Por que ela mandou _você_? – perguntou Harry.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Estou tão surpreso quanto você, Potter. Aparentemente, sou sua terapia de choque. - Draco deu um sorrisinho.

Um ímpeto de náusea surpreendeu Harry.

– Terapia de choque, hein? – Harry fez uma careta. – Que inferno! Eles realmente estão desesperados... – Harry estava convencido de que tudo era apenas um sonho ruim e que logo ele acordaria e sua vida voltaria ao normal.

- Onde está seu elfo doméstico? – Draco perguntou.

- Aquela maldita traidora da Hermione não te contou tudo sobre a porra da minha vida? O elfo se foi há muito tempo. Eu a despedi.

- Então você precisa de outro. Este lugar fede, Potter. Não me diga que você não tem dinheiro. Mesmo que você não tenha, ainda há muitos elfos domésticos que trabalham de graça.

Harry o olhou com raiva.

– Eu tenho dinheiro. Eu tenho o dinheiro dos meus pais, de Sirius e daquele grande prêmio por ter liquidado Voldemort. Também tenho uma medalha de honra por meus _serviços prestados_. Então, como você pode ver, mesmo se eu vivesse mil anos, ainda assim teria muito dinheiro pra gastar... Dinheiro não é o maldito problema, Malfoy. Eu apenas não quero _ninguém_ se metendo na minha vida, muito menos você! – Harry se levantou da cadeira e tentou enviar seu melhor olhar ameaçador na direção de Draco. – É por isso que eu quero você fora da minha casa em dez segundos. Se você ainda estiver aqui quando eu acordar, farei você pagar caro.

Draco não pareceu se afetar com as palavras ríspidas de Harry, e isso o enfureceu ainda mais.

- Dê o fora daqui, Malfoy! O que você acha que vai conseguir se ficar? Jesus! Você está louco, porra! – ele gritou. – O que o faz pensar que você pode me ajudar? _Você_, de todas as pessoas! Não nos vemos a quanto tempo? Quatro ou cinco anos? E que merda! Nunca nos entendemos. Nos odiamos, pelo amor de Merlin! Não espera entrar aqui e me tratar como sempre tivéssemos sido amigos! Hermione provavelmente estava drogada quando teve a estúpida idéia de te mandar aqui!

- Eu não queria vir, Potter, pode acreditar, - disse Draco friamente.

- Então por quê? O que ela te prometeu? – Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que havia acertado o alvo. – Eu sabia. Você nunca teria concordado com isso se não recebesse algo em troca. O que é? Dinheiro? Melhores acomodações para o papai na cadeia?

- Ingressos grátis para toda a temporada de Quadribol, na verdade. - disse Draco calmamente, mas fervendo por dentro à menção de seu pai.

Por um momento, Harry não soube o que dizer. Ele não esperava que Draco respondesse tão facilmente. Se ele se lembrava corretamente, o Draco que ele conhecera na Ordem de Fênix teria ficado ultrajado pelas acusações de Harry. O Draco de antes havia sido um idiota irritante com uma boca muito suja e uma alta dose de hipocrisia. Harry não queria nada com ele. Mesmo se Hermione confiasse naquele bastardo, Harry nunca o receberia bem. Ele havia suportado Draco no passado porque tivera que fazê-lo. Eles haviam trabalhado juntos; não podia ter sido diferente. Mas agora ele não queria Draco ali. Draco o incomodava muito. Se ao menos Harry não estivesse se sentindo tão mal. Então ele teria chutado Draco pra fora em um segundo.

- Te darei todos os ingressos grátis que quiser se você sair da minha casa agora.

Draco pareceu pensativo. Então o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Eles fizeram a oferta primeiro, Potter. Além do mais, na verdade estou tentando ser bonzinho pra variar... Eu devo muito aos Weasleys. Devo a Hermione minha vida. Então acho que vou ficar com a oferta deles.

Harry cerrou os punhos e Draco se levantou rapidamente para evitar o golpe. Harry sentiu seus membros cansados e virou suas costas para Draco, subindo até seu quarto. Primeiro ele precisava clarear a mente. Depois ele lidaria com Draco apropriadamente. Ele não iria a lugar algum do que jeito que estava se sentindo agora.

E de fato, ele não foi. Desabou de exaustão antes mesmo de alcançar os últimos degraus da escada. Para sorte dele, Draco estava bem atrás de Harry para prevenir uma queda espetacular.

Harry tremeu ao primeiro contato com os dedos e braços de Draco. Ele se sentiu estranho. Era a primeira vez que Draco o tocava com tanta ternura e isso o confundiu. Ele culpou o álcool por deixá-lo tão fraco e confuso. Queria empurrar Draco pra longe, mas era estranhamente gostoso ser segurado daquela forma. Tinha a impressão de que as mãos de Draco estavam tremendo, mas não podia ter certeza. Tudo parecia um sonho surrealista.

Com dificuldade, Draco ajudou Harry a subir os últimos degraus e chegar ao seu quarto. Depois Harry foi deitado com cuidado na cama. Ele sentiu os dedos de Draco acariciando sua testa gentilmente. Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis se perguntando o que significava aquilo, mas Draco evitou seu olhar.

Draco tocou a testa de Harry com a ponta de sua varinha. Harry quis gritar, correr, xingar Hermione por mandar o inimigo para socorrê-lo. Mas o fraco raio de luz amarela que saiu da varinha de Draco não o machucou. Apenas fez sua cabeça ficar leve e seus olhos pesados.

- Bons sonhos, Potter. - Foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de cair em um sono profundo.

----------------------------------

Draco deixou Harry no momento em que percebeu que a respiração do moreno tornara-se regular. Ele então fechou a porta do banheiro e respirou com dificuldade. _Inspira, respira, inspira, respira_. Era como um exercício para se manter equilibrado. Ele estava todo trêmulo, e foi difícil não cair no chão quando suas pernas se transformaram em gelatina.

Ele havia tocado em Harry. Olhou para suas mãos como se elas lhe fossem alienígenas. Havia sido tão bom tocar em Harry, exatamente como ele pensara que seria. Ele sentira um choque percorrendo seu corpo, excitando cada poro. Havia sido eletrizante e agora ele não conseguia parar de tremer. E era apenas o primeiro encontro dos dois.

Havia sido um erro ir até lá. Ele devia ter recusado o pedido de Hermione educadamente. Não queria reabrir velhas feridas. Não queria saber com certeza o que sentia por Harry. Ele e Bill tinham algo de bom entre eles. Então o que Draco estava fazendo ali?

Ele respirou fundo e ordenou a si mesmo que parasse de se comportar como um covarde. Suas mãos agora estavam extremamente frias. Ele podia ir embora e deixar Harry. Harry nem se lembraria da presença de Draco na sua casa se o loiro fosse embora naquele minuto para não mais voltar.

Mas ele não podia ir. O masoquista dentro dele queria que ele ficasse.

Voltou para o quarto bagunçado de Harry, o mesmo quarto que pertencera a Sirius Black, e o observou dormindo. Olhou a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry que estava quase toda coberta pelos abundantes cabelos negros. O cabelo de Harry estava mais longo do que ele se lembrava. Quase chegava aos ombros. Draco sentiu vontade de enterrar suas mãos nele, mas se segurou. Seus olhos então examinaram os cílios de Harry, o nariz, até finalmente encontrar a boca. Os lábios de Harry haviam outrora feito parte das fantasias sexuais de Draco. Os mesmos lábios que eram tão suculentos em seus sonhos agora estavam secos. Harry estava maltratando muito seu corpo.

Draco sabia que Harry passara por maus bocados, mas não podia entender por que uma pessoa tão forte quanto Harry havia se entregado à depressão. Harry era uma pessoa tão boa. Ele havia salvado o mundo dos bruxos. Era bonito, inteligente, rico, amado. Tudo vinha fácil pra ele. Harry era o melhor Apanhador que Draco conhecera. Não era por todas essas qualidades que Draco o odiara tanto no passado?

Harry podia ter tudo e, no entanto... Ele estava se matando. Draco vira tantas garrafas de uísque, vodca e rum espalhados pela casa que perdera a conta.

Ele não conseguia entender. Era Draco quem deveria estar imerso em autopiedade. Era ele que deveria ter se perdido no caminho. Draco sentiu como se, de alguma forma, ele e Harry houvessem trocado de papéis. Era Harry quem deveria ser um Auror, não Draco. A vida de Draco teve tudo para dar errado. A vida de Harry teve tudo para dar certo. Mas Draco havia sido o único a deixar o passado para trás e fazer algo de sua existência ferrada. Harry ainda estava perdido nos seus infortúnios.

Draco suspirou. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele nem sabia se ficar era a melhor opção. Mas primeiro as coisas mais importantes. A casa precisava de uma boa limpeza...

_Continua..._


	4. Respire

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Nota da Autora**: Para Amy Lupin, Nicolle Snape e Srta Kinomoto, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Por favor, continuem revisando a história! Eu ando precisando de mimos ultimamente!

Ch04 – **Respire**

Havia alguém na sua casa. Harry podia ouvir passos leves ocasionalmente. Franziu a testa e coçou a cabeça. Perguntou-se se havia saído na noite anterior e trazido alguma estranha para casa como ele sempre fazia quando estava bêbado. Depois olhou para seu corpo e notou que ainda estava vestindo as calças do pijama. Ele não estava nu. Aquilo era bom ou mal? Levou alguns minutos para clarear as idéias e recompor-se. Se não era um de seus ocasionais casos de uma noite, então alguém havia invadido a casa.

Harry pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e a agarrou firmemente. Depois caminhou pelo corredor silencioso cautelosamente. Não havia ninguém à vista, mas ele podia ouvir alguém assoviando no andar de baixo. O ladrão era ou idiota ou descuidado se tinha a coragem de assoviar enquanto invadia sua casa. Ou talvez o indivíduo pensasse que a mansão estava abandonada. Não seria a primeira vez. Desde que Harry havia desativado as proteções ao redor da casa, adolescentes drogados costumavam furtar a velha mansão o tempo todo. Harry suspirou. Devia ter deixado as proteções ativadas e achado um novo fiel do segredo para realizar o Fidelius Charm. Mas aquelas coisas iriam avivar muitas lembranças e ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Preferia lidar com tantos adolescentes bêbados ou ladrões quantos fossem necessários. Era fácil lidar com eles se comparados ao que acontecera no passado de Harry.

Ele desceu as escadas cuidadosamente, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. A Sra Black dormia em sua pintura, o que era muito estranho. Ele podia ouvi-la roncar alto. Era a primeira vez. E aquilo deveria tê-lo advertido para o que encontraria a seguir. Algo estava muito errado.

A sala principal estava incrivelmente limpa. Harry piscou algumas vezes tentando se lembrar o que acontecera no dia anterior. Sua mente estava quase que completamente vazia. Ele se lembrava vagamente de ter visto Draco Malfoy, mas aquilo provavelmente havia sido apenas um sonho ruim.

Talvez Tilly houvesse voltado. Elfos domésticos eram assim, não eram? Mesmo quando eles eram expulsos, geralmente voltavam para seus mestres. Mas Harry não se lembrava de ter ouvido Tilly assoviar alguma vez.

Ouviu o assovio de novo e o seguiu até a cozinha. Lá ele parou de repente. Havia um loiro na frente do balcão da cozinha com suas costas voltadas para Harry. Uma varinha estava repousada sobre a mesa perto de um livro aberto de receitas. Ele franziu a testa. Teria Hermione contratado um criado pra ele?

Harry continuou observando o loiro até que sua presença fosse notada. Ficou chocado ao reconhecer Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, a bela adormecida finalmente acordou! – disse Draco com um sorrisinho. – Então, como se sente?

Harry ficou mudo. Não queria parecer tão surpreso, mas estava. Seu inimigo estava em sua cozinha com uma faca bem afiada em suas mãos. Harry apontou sua varinha na direção de Draco, que revirou os olhos. Será que ele estava tendo uma alucinação? Escutara de alguém que aquilo era um dos sintomas do alcoolismo. Talvez Draco não estivesse mesmo ali; ele era apenas um produto da imaginação de Harry – embora Harry não soubesse explicar por que ele alucinaria com _Malfoy_ pra começo de conversa. Bem, alucinações eram como pesadelos, não eram?

- Largue a varinha, Potter. – disse Draco com indiferença. – Temos mesmo que passar por isso de novo?

Harry ouviu Draco suspirar e segurou sua varinha com firmeza ao vê-lo se aproximando.

- Não se mova, Malfoy, ou eu juro por Deus que irei enfeitiçá-lo. – ameaçou Harry por entre os dentes.

Draco suspirou pesadamente e colocou a faca em cima do balcão.

– Olha, estou aqui porque...

- Não quero saber! Cale a boca e saia! – Harry gritou.

- Posso pelo menos te preparar um almoço? Parece que você está precisando.

Harry passou os olhos pelo balcão onde Draco estava obviamente preparando algo. Cheirava bem e seu estômago protestava furiosamente para que ele aceitasse a oferta. Mas ele nunca comeria algo preparado por Draco Malfoy. Foi então que sua memória do dia anterior voltou. Ele se lembrou da explicação de Draco por estar em sua casa, mas o que Harry mais registrou foi a menção à Hermione. Ela havia feito de novo. Ela havia sucedido em deixá-lo maluco com suas ofertas de ajuda.

- Ela te mandou aqui pra me ajudar, - Harry disse para si mesmo. – _Você_! Que merda! O que ela está pensando? Por que ela mandou _você_? – Harry cerrou o punho esquerdo. Seu temperamento aumentou perigosamente.

- Potter... – ele ouviu Draco chamá-lo gentilmente. Aquele tom de voz o fez ficar ainda mais zangado. Quem Draco Malfoy pensava que era para falar com ele como se fossem amigos?

- Accio varinha! – Harry gritou. A varinha de Draco voou para sua mão, e antes que Draco pudesse reagir propriamente, Harry lhe lançou um feitiço imobilizador. Draco caiu de costas, petrificado.

Enquanto Draco silenciosamente amaldiçoava Harry com olhos fumegantes, Harry correu rapidamente para a sala principal. Ele parou em frente à lareira e chamou por Hermione. Sua cabeça examinou minuciosamente a sala de estar dela, e ele gritou por ela e por Rony, mas ninguém respondeu. Harry retirou sua cabeça da lareira xingando. Logo, a Sra Black se juntou a ele. Foi até o quintal da frente sem se preocupar com trouxas antes de Aparatar para a cabina telefônica que o levaria ao Ministério da Magia.

Ele ouviu o excitado murmurinho das pessoas ao cruzar o grande átrio, mas mal prestou atenção a ele. Estava cego de raiva.

- Ei, Mr. Potter! Espere! – gritou o chefe de segurança. – Você não pode ir entrando assim! Há procedimentos de segurança a serem... – O homem calou-se com apenas um olhar de Harry.

Harry estava ciente dos olhares de reprovação lançados em sua direção, mas tentou não ligar. Podia imaginar o que a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas estava pensando dele. Ele na verdade ouvira duas bruxas fofocando a caminho do elevador.

- Só porque ele é Harry Potter não significa que ele pode fazer o que bem entender! Há leis a serem seguidas. – disse uma bruxa baixinha e mal-humorada. – Que indecência!

- É uma questão de berço. – replicou a outra. – Ele nunca foi bem educado. Quer dizer, a pobre criatura não teve os pais por perto, não é? Ele foi criado por _trouxas_! Trouxas são os piores no quesito educação infantil. Você não leu em Bruxa Semanal? Eles têm uma alta porcentagem de divórcios! Além disso, ele é um herói quer queira, quer não. Isso não lhe dá o direito a alguns privilégios? Ele pode se dar ao luxo de ser um pouco... excêntrico, suponho.

- Só porque ele é herói não significa que ele pode fazer o que quiser! Se ao menos ele fosse educado... Mas ouvi dizer que ele nunca é gentil com as pessoas. Isso é constrangedor para nós... Somos damas! – ela fechou a boca quando percebeu que Harry a estava encarando com um olhar assassino. A bruxa baixinha corou e olhou para o outro lado.

Harry entrou no elevador com um péssimo humor. Nem esperou a porta do elevador abrir inteiramente no segundo andar antes de sair dele e correr para a sala de Hermione.

- Espere, Sr Potter! – Alguém tentou impedi-lo novamente. E de novo, foi em vão. Hermione não pareceu surpresa de vê-lo irromper em sua sala. De fato, ela pareceu bastante satisfeita.

- Você tem cinco minutos para me explicar por que Malfoy está em minha casa. Então eu te darei mais cinco para me dizer que você mudou de idéia e não precisa mais da ajuda dele com qualquer que seja o plano maluco que você bolou nessa sua cabeça psicótica. – disse Harry asperamente.

Hermione encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Após se espreguiçar, ela descansou as mãos na pequena mesa e sorriu. Harry estremeceu. Ele não gostava _daquele_ sorriso em particular. Nunca era um bom sinal. E ele teve certeza disso no momento em que ela abriu a boca e disse com falsa indiferença:

- Era ele ou o Hospital St. Mungo. Pensei que St. Mungo era o último recurso, então Rony e eu optamos por Draco. Certamente que não foi uma decisão fácil, Harry. Até eu sei que mandar Draco até sua casa era arriscado. Vocês poderiam acabar se matando.

- Hermione...

- Sente-se! – ela ordenou puxando uma cadeira para perto de Harry com a ajuda de sua varinha.

Harry sentou-se com uma careta.

– Agora podemos conversar?

- Sim. Agora podemos ter uma conversa _civilizada_. – ela disse.

- Eu o quero fora da minha casa. – disse Harry com uma frieza que faria qualquer um menos Hermione tremer de medo. – O que você está pensando, Hermione? Eu te disse que estou bem! Quantas vezes eu preciso me repetir? E _Malfoy_? Como _ele_ pode me ajudar?

- Você não está bem, Harry. Qualquer um pode ver isso. Olhe pra você! Você está com olheiras há quase cinco meses! Não tem comido bem e quando isso acontece come todas as coisas erradas. Você está bebendo muito também. Não suporto te ver assim! Pelo amor de Deus, você está usando apenas a calça do pijama!

Harry olhou para baixo e corou violentamente. Ele estava tão bravo que nem percebera que havia saído seminu de casa. Teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede mais próxima.

- Não tenho bebido tanto assim... – disse ele emburrado e afundando na cadeira. O fato de ele estar vestindo apenas a calça do pijama demonstrava o oposto.

- Oh, por favor! – Ela enrolou os olhos. – Já contou quantas garrafas você tem espalhadas pela casa?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu apenas não as jogo fora quando estão vazias. Dá a impressão de que eu tenho bebido muito quando na verdade não tenho! Há garrafas ali de uns quatro anos atrás!

- E você não acha isso um tanto patético?

- Você está fazendo um estardalhaço por nada! De qualquer forma, por que você se importa? É a porra da minha vida! Posso fazer o que quiser com ela!

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso, Harry. E não estou sozinha nisso. Os Weasleys estão todos me apoiando, até mesmo Rony.

Rony, o desgraçado! Harry iria matá-lo por virar-se contra ele.

- Por que Malfoy? – ele perguntou, quase derrotado. Havia apenas umas poucas vezes em que ele havia ganhado um argumento contra Hermione e esta claramente não parecia ser uma delas. Mas ele não se daria por vencido tão facilmente. Não sem uma boa luta.

- Porque eu sabia que ele ia deixar você pegando fogo. – ela explicou.

- O quê? – Harry se sentiu profundamente ofendido. – Ele não me deixa _pegando fogo_!

- Ele deixa. Você está aqui, não está? E vestindo apenas a calça do pijama! Significa que meu plano deu certo. Você está tão deprimido, Harry. Você não reagia nem quando eu passava na sua casa para minhas habituais repreensões. Você até parou de gritar comigo para que o deixasse em paz. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria quieta apenas assistindo enquanto você desistia de tudo? Não. Os Weasleys e eu discutimos bastante. Iríamos interná-lo em St. Mungo com ou sem sua aprovação. E antes que você pergunte, sim, podemos fazer isso. Basta olhar a calça do seu pijama!

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela não precisava ficar mencionando a calça do seu pijama. Ele já estava mais do que ciente dela.

Hermione continuou com seu discurso:

- Seria para o seu próprio bem. Mas achei que St. Mungo era muito cruel, muito desesperado. Eu queria que você saísse de sua apatia sem a ajuda de uma medicação. Merlin sabe que você já tem se medicado demais sozinho.

- Isso não é verdade. – Harry negou com sinceridade. – Talvez eu esteja bebendo um pouco além da conta. Mas não uso drogas, Hermione. Não tenho comprado a Poção do Estupor há um bom tempo. Eu ficarei bem. – Harry afundou ainda mais na cadeira e depois suspirou. – Jesus! Ainda não estou tão fodido assim. Não quero ir pra St. Mungo! Que espécie de amiga é você? Fazendo as coisas pelas minhas costas! Você realmente iria me confinar em St. Mungo?

Ela suspirou.

– Não iríamos confinar você. Mas há profissionais lá. Talvez eles fossem capaz de ajudar você, porque Deus sabe o quanto estamos tentando te ajudar Harry, mas você não deixa. – Ela soou muito triste. Sua expressão amoleceu Harry.

- St. Mungo não irá me ajudar. Eles não ajudaram da última vez! Estou muito zangado com você e Rony no momento. Mas eu entendo... – ele olhou para baixo. – Talvez eu esteja deprimido. Quem não está nos dias de hoje? – ele tentou brincar. – Mas a última coisa que eu preciso é Malfoy na minha casa.

- Apenas fique com ele por um mês.

Harry achou a escolha de palavras dela engraçada, então sorriu involuntariamente.

– Você fala como se ele fosse um animal de estimação. – ele comentou.

- E não é mesmo? Ele é tão fofo!

- Eca! Malfoy é tudo menos fofo. Ele é uma peste. – Harry fez uma pausa e depois resmungou. – Prefiro ir pra St Mungo a receber Malfoy em minha casa...

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Verdade fosse dita, ela havia inventado aquela história de St. Mungo.

– Tem certeza? – ela perguntou.

Harry pareceu realmente pensar sobre o assunto, o que a alarmou um pouco. Fred e Jorge haviam sugerido St. Mungo como uma _piada_. Eles nunca fariam nada tão drástico como aquilo. Eles o haviam feito no passado, logo após a morte de Voldemort, mas não porque eles quiseram. Eles não tiveram escolha. Harry estivera catatônico naquele tempo. Por isso trazer St. Mungo à tona de novo era um golpe baixo, mas ela sentira a necessidade de fazê-lo.

Foram Hermione e Fred que tiveram a idéia de mandar Draco, mas por suas próprias razões. A principal delas era a possibilidade de bancarem os cupidos. Eles sabiam que a obsessão de Draco por Harry era mais do que apenas uma obsessão. E Hermione sempre havia suspeitado que Harry tinha uma atração secreta por Draco. Todos os relacionamentos de Harry foram um total fracasso. Gina dissera-lhe que Harry sempre agira de forma distante quando eles estavam juntos. O único que conseguia deixar Harry à flor da pele era Draco. Por isso eles tinham que ficar juntos. Mas isso era apenas o sonho dela e de Fred. Talvez ela tivesse ido longe demais ao mandar Draco para a casa de Harry. Harry não seria estúpido o bastante para cair naquela cilada. Ele nunca permitiria que Draco ficasse.

- Ele realmente te irrita, não? – ela disse pensativamente. – Apenas alguns minutos na companhia dele e ele já te fez sair seminu de casa. – Ela sorriu.

- Não é engraçado. – ele murmurou zangado.

- Olhe, Harry, quando você esteve em St. Mungo sabe quem o tirou do seu estado catatônico? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça e ela continuou, - Foi o Draco. Ele veio visitar você uma vez. Ele sentou-se a seu lado e ficou falando e falando... Não sabemos o que ele disse, mas o que quer que seja, funcionou. Naquele mesmo dia, você piscou como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um longo sono, e então você falou Harry! Você abriu a boca e pediu por um copo d'água. Não faz idéia de como nos sentimos quando você falou conosco de novo. Não ouvíamos sua voz há tempos.

Os olhos dele brilharam emocionados. Harry não soube o que dizer.

- Por que não me contou isso antes?

- Não sei. Naquele tempo eu pensei que você não se importaria em saber. Além disso, Rony não achou que Draco fosse o responsável pela coisa toda. Ele achou que fosse apenas uma coincidência. Escute, Harry, se você realmente quer que eu diga a Draco para...

Ela estava prestes a desistir da sua idéia idiota quando Harry a cortou.

- Ele pode ficar. – disse Harry sem pensar. Aquela história sobre Draco estar presente no mesmo dia em que ele voltara a vida novamente o havia pegado de surpresa. Ele precisava esclarecer aquilo e havia apenas uma pessoa que podia fazê-lo. – Mas apenas por um mês. Depois disso, ele está fora e eu nunca mais quero vê-lo de novo. Não faço idéia de como ele pode me ajudar, mas francamente, acho que você sabe disso. Você está tramando alguma coisa. Só não sei o que é ainda.

- Eu só quero o velho Harry de volta. O fato de Malfoy ser o seu oposto pode trazê-lo de volta a vida, Harry. Ele já fez isso uma vez.

Harry bufou. Ele podia começar entender agora porque Draco havia sido escolhido para ajudá-lo, mas ao menos tempo tudo era muito confuso. Ele não sabia que Draco o visitara em St. Mungo. Ninguém se importara em lhe dizer. Por que Draco o havia visitado pra começo de conversa?

Ele deixaria Draco ficar para que Hermione e os outros o deixassem em paz. Ele também o deixaria ficar porque estava curioso. Disse a si mesmo que ele podia lidar com Draco. Seria por um mês apenas. Um mês inteiro...

Harry fechou os olhos, cansado.

_'Apenas respire, Harry. Apenas respire e tudo ficará bem...'_

_Continua..._

Blanche: Pois é, Harry, respire bastante. Draco vem aí com tudo!


	5. Demarcando o território

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Nota da Autora**: **Sofiah**, perdão! Da última vez, eu atualizei a fic sem que você ainda houvesse revisado. Mas estou me redimindo nesse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! As coisas vão esquentar cada vez mais, pode ter certeza! Você nem imagina o que está por vir ainda! Agradeço também a **Lís** (haverá momentos engraçados entre os dois, mas alguns serão meio dramáticos. Eu gosto de misturar o drama com a comédia!), **Carlos**, **Li** (O Draco mandou avisar que se você pagar em barras de ouro e/ou Harrys nus pintados de ouro ele vai trabalhar pra você!) e **Amy** (Sim, ambos vão precisar de muito fôlego! Lol!). Por favor, continuem revisando. Meu ego frágil precisa de elogios! LOL!

Ch05 – **Demarcando o território**

Harry desaparatou do Ministério depois de convencer Hermione a ajudá-lo a sair de lá despercebido. Ele não quis dar um show novamente por estar seminu. Ela pareceu pensar no assunto, o que o alarmou um pouco, mas no fim ela apenas sorriu e lhe mostrou a porta dos fundos que somente alguns membros da equipe sabiam que existia.

Ao retornar a sua casa, Harry se perguntou quando Hermione havia se tornado tão sádica. Ela sempre havia sido mandona, agora mais do que nunca, mas nunca havia sido tão obstinada em lhe dizer o que fazer. Harry pensou em falar com Rony, mas Rony tinha tanto poder sobre Hermione quando Harry tinha sobre a Sra Black: absolutamente nenhum.

Ele fez uma careta. Estava sendo injusto ao comparar Hermione com a Sra Black. Porém, Hermione estava sendo injusta com ele. Fazê-lo escolher entre Malfoy e St. Mungo havia sido deveras cruel. Ele não era louco, mas logo ficaria já que ele teria que conviver com Malfoy.

No entanto, Harry não conseguia ficar muito tempo bravo com ela. Hermione era a voz da razão. Ela sempre sabia o que era melhor para ele. Mas dessa vez, mesmo com as explicações, ele estava achando difícil entender por que Malfoy havia sido o escolhido. Como exatamente Malfoy poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor?

Ele bateu a porta distraidamente e a Sra. Black gritou agudamente do seu retrato.

- Seu traidor maldito! Seu pedaço de lixo! Deixar aquela criança imunda entrar aqui! Aquele maldito traidor! Ele é uma desgraça ao nome dos Malfoy! Filho da p...

Harry arregalou os olhos consideravelmente ao palavrão final. Ela realmente estava ficando malcriada. Não se lembrava de ter dito aquele palavrão perto dela.

- Ei, _lady_! – ele exclamou ao parar na frente do retrato e lhe lançar um olhar reprovador. – Será que você poderia tomar cuidado com o que diz?

- Ah, cale a boca seu mestiço de merda!

- Não, cale a boca você! Estou farto da sua maldita voz de banshee! Apenas fique quieta, porra! Pare de me amolar! Sua família ferrada já morreu! Você é que é imunda! O único que merecia um futuro melhor era Sirius! Você mereceu o que te aconteceu, velha megera!

Os cílios, as bochechas e os lábios da Sra Black estremeceram e Harry tapou seus ouvidos um segundo antes dela dar o seu grito mais potente. Por causa do grito, ele não notou alguém andando furtivamente por trás dele e nem ouviu quando a mesma pessoa gritou 'Accio varinhas'. Só quando ele sentiu a sua e a varinha de Draco voando para fora do cós de sua calça foi que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Harry virou-se rapidamente e viu Draco apontando a varinha na direção dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se chamou de idiota.

Foi como se o ar ao redor deles houvesse sido suspenso. Ele podia cortar a tensão com uma faca. Draco tinha uma aparência assassina e absolutamente lasciva. Os olhos azuis cristalinos estavam quase prateados de fúria. Harry sentiu um estranho calor percorrer seu corpo. Sentiu-se paralisado, mas não por medo. Era algo mais, uma estranha emoção que queria levá-lo a fazer coisas estranhas. Somente Malfoy o fazia se sentir daquela forma.

Ele franziu a testa, não querendo seguir por aquele caminho. Era muito perigoso até para ser considerado. Uma coisa estava clara, no entanto, o que o deixava tremendamente desnorteado. Hermione estava certa. Draco realmente o fazia pegar fogo.

Harry esperou pelo golpe que viria da varinha de Draco. E veio, mas não o acertou. Acertou a Sra Black. Ele olhou de relance para a Sra Black, que havia acabado de cair em um sono profundo, e então se voltou para Draco com uma expressão de perplexidade. Mas o que o deixou mais espantado foi o fato de que, desde que havia reconhecido Draco ali, havia se esquecido totalmente da velha bruxa.

- Pensei que você fosse se vingar. – Harry disse tentando esquecer aqueles sentimentos inquietantes.

- Eu vou. Mas a velha estava me irritando. Honestamente, você já considerou a possibilidade de movê-la para outro quarto? Ou talvez queimá-la seria a escolha certa. – Draco disse com sua costumeira voz arrastada, aquela que mais irritava Harry.

- Eu não consigo. A pintura é bem resistente e eu sequer consigo arranhá-la. Eu tentei, pode acreditar. – Harry disse friamente. – Eu consegui calar as outras pinturas, mas não consigo fazer essa ficar quieta. Como você conseguiu?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

– Acho que sou mais poderoso que você.

Harry deu um sorriso escarninho.

– Claro, Malfoy, se isso faz com que você se sinta melhor, continue pensando assim. Mas fala sério, o que você fez?

Draco tomou um passo a frente e Harry deu um passo para trás.

- Eu incapacitei a habilidade dela para falar e a coloquei para dormir. – Draco explicou.

Harry franziu a testa e cruzou os braços.

– Como isso é possível?

- Bem, - Draco sorriu arrogantemente. – Você sabe que um feitiço é responsável por fazer com que as pinturas se movam e falem, certo? Bem, não só um feitiço, mas umas poucas poções misturadas com as tintas também. É um procedimento muito complicado, e requer paciência e conhecimento. De qualquer maneira, a questão é que se há um feitiço, há um contra-feitiço. Simples assim.

Harry sentiu vontade de machucar a cara de superioridade de Draco.

– E como você aprendeu isso? Nunca tivemos essa aula.

- Para aprender isso você teria que freqüentar a classe de Artes Mágicas. Porque é uma arte tão difícil, eles são bem elitistas, então eles não aceitam qualquer um.

- Mas aceitaram _você_, porque você é o perfeito modelo de um elitista imbecil. – Harry deu um sorrisinho. – Estou errado?

Draco sorriu de volta.

– Na verdade, sim, você está. Nunca freqüentei classes de arte. Aprendi isso no treino de Auror. Há muitos retratos malcriados por aí. Nem todos são amigáveis. E enquanto alguns podem ser postos para dormir com um feitiço simples, outros são muito resistentes. Como a Sra. Black.

Harry murmurou sob sua respiração que ele sabia muito bem daquilo. Draco o ignorou.

- Temos que aprender a incapacitar pinturas mal-educadas nas nossas missões. Sabe, eu fui o segundo melhor da classe. Você pode imaginar quem foi a número um. – disse Draco.

Harry se sentiu um idiota, e seu ódio por Draco aumentou. Tempos atrás, Harry havia ansiado por uma posição como Auror, e mesmo que Snape tivesse tentado dificultar as coisas para ele, havia conseguido passar no teste e ser o colega de classe de Hermione e Rony.

Ele era bom naquela matéria. Na verdade, era ainda melhor que Hermione. Seus professores sempre haviam lhe dito que tinha um dom natural para a coisa. E o problema fora exatamente esse. Naquele tempo, ele havia estado cansado de violência. Não queria mais ser uma máquina de guerra.Uma guerra havia sido o bastante pra ele. Harry perdera muita coisa. Ele não queria mais ser responsável por ninguém. Por isso, após seis meses, ele havia largado o curso sem dar a ninguém nenhuma explicação.

Mas doía ouvir Draco lhe contando sobre as aulas de Auror. Doía perceber que era ele quem deveria estar no lugar de Draco. Ele deveria saber que maldito feitiço calava a Sra Black. Deveria ao menos ter feito uma pesquiso sobre o assunto. Mas ele havia se acovardado.

- Você não estava na minha sala. – Harry apontou calmamente.

- Demorei a desabrochar. – disse Draco com ironia.

- Você é mesmo um bastardo. – murmurou Harry. Estava com um péssimo humor agora. Precisava de uma bebida. Ele encarou Draco, que não parecia ofendido com seu comentário, mas parecia um tanto chateado. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não me diga que eu finalmente peguei você. Estou chocado.

- Mesmo os bastardos têm sentimentos, Potter. – Draco disse com escárnio.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Que se dane. Suponho que você também tenha usado suas maravilhosas habilidades como Auror para quebrar o feitiço imobilizador. Ou será que estou perdendo o jeito e o efeito não durou muito?

- Usei minhas habilidades como Auror.

- Bom pra você. Queira me desculpar, mas vou tomar um drinque. Eu ofereceria um, mas você não é um convidado nessa casa. Você está mais para um intruso... – Harry marchou até a sala principal, mas congelou ao encontrar o bar vazio. Não havia uma única garrafa ali. Mesmo as vazias haviam sumido. Ele entrou em pânico. – Que porra é essa...!

- Faxina de primavera, Potter. – sussurrou Draco perto do ouvido de Harry, fazendo-o dar um pulo. – _Isso_ é minha vingança.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Havia feito um pacto com Hermione, mas aquilo não significava que Draco ficaria ao redor dele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sua respiração tornou-se difícil. Iria suportar aqueles trinta dias estoicamente apenas porque não queria ser mandado para St Mungo. St Mungo era o último recurso. Não estava assim tão ruim para que fosse mandado para lá.

Mas a presença de Draco em sua casa não era um sinal de que ele realmente havia atingido o fundo do poço? Ele não estava prestes a perder a cabeça porque estava sem álcool? Isso não era um péssimo sinal? Não, não era. Draco deveria ter pedido permissão antes de jogar as garrafas fora. Aquela era a casa de _Harry_. Era o _seu_ território.

Virou-se para encarar Draco e precisou de toda a sua energia para não desviar o olhar daquele par de olhos azuis ao dizer:

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas. Acabei de falar com Hermione. Por isso, para ser deixado sozinho, concordei que você ficaria aqui por um mês. Mas é só isso.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu posso _ficar_ aqui por um mês? – Draco perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. Não importa se você vai passar as suas noites aqui ou não. Pode ficar, mas há regras a serem seguidas. Número um, não mexa nas minhas coisas!

- Você concordou com Hermione? Foi vê-la no Ministério? – Draco o olhou, pasmo.

- Sim. – disse Harry irritado. – Fui vê-la. Mas como eu estava dizendo...

- E você foi até lá vestindo apenas essa coisa velha? – Draco perguntou, apontando para a calça do pijama.

Realmente, o que havia com as pessoas e a sua calça de pijama? Harry cerrou os punhos ainda mais.

– Sim. Mas, de qualquer forma, sobre as regras...

- Então eu posso _ficar_.

- Sim! Droga! Por que você está fazendo com que eu me repita? Esse assunto está claro! Você pode ficar.

- Como em ficar _aqui_? Posso _viver_ aqui por um mês?

A respiração de Harry ficou difícil. Logo ele começou a gritar como a Sra. Black.

- SIM! TANTO FAZ! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! VOCÊ PODE FICAR POR UM MÊS! MAS HÁ ALGUMAS REGRAS QUE...

A risada de Draco pegou Harry de surpresa. Por um momento, ele não soube o que fazer. Nunca havia visto Draco sorrir. Nunca havia ouvido ele rir daquela forma. Era estranhamente estimulante.

- Cara! Eu adoraria ter visto a cena! Você no Ministério da Magia, seminu! Tenho certeza de que Hermione vai me dar os detalhes depois.

Harry franziu a testa, ainda incapaz de abrir a boca.

- Ok. – disse Draco. – Regra número um, então. Eu cozinho, mas não o tempo todo.

- Não te pedi pra cozinhar... – Harry murmurou amargamente.

- Tanto faz, Potter. Como eu estava dizendo, - continuou Draco. – Ainda tenho trabalho a fazer e não posso exatamente dizer ao meu chefe que estou pajeando o Grande Harry Potter. A folga de hoje foi uma exceção. Número dois: nada de bebidas e cigarros, ao menos enquanto eu estiver por perto. Número três: vamos caminhar todas as manhãs, e por manhã quero dizer seis horas. Tenho que estar no Ministério às oito. Tenho meu próprio apartamento, sabe, mas acho que posso ficar aqui por um mês... Eu saio do trabalho às seis horas da tarde. Minha agenda vespertina é um pouco flexível, mas às vezes eles nos fazem ficar até mais tarde. Hermione é minha parceira e é uma workaholic, então você pode imaginar o meu sofrimento... Tentarei chegar mais cedo, no entanto. Não perderia sua companhia por nada nesse mundo. – O sorrisinho afetado de Draco fez o sangue de Harry ferver. – Então, podemos comer agora? Seu almoço está pronto.

Até Harry conseguir pensar em algo para dizer, Draco já havia deixado a sala há muito tempo.

_Continua..._

_Blanche: Harry se deu mal nessa. Ou será que ele se deu bem? O que vocês acham? Deixem um comentário!_


	6. Choque

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Nota da Autora**: Cuidado! Algumas cenas desse capítulo podem ofender. Portanto, se você é uma pessoa que se ofende fácil e acha tudo pecado, não leia!

**Agradecimentos**: Amy Lupin, Annianka, Sofiah Black, Lís, Li Morgan e Maaya M. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Realmente, quem não queria um Draco daqueles? O Harry é um pouco lento, mas ele ainda vai acordar e perceber o que está perdendo.

Ch06 – **Choque**

Que dia! Seu relógio mágico indicava que eram dez horas da noite. Tudo o que Draco queria naquele momento era uma boa ducha, uma refeição quente e uma cama aconchegante, embora ele não estivesse tão certo de que as duas últimas coisas fossem remotamente possíveis. Ficaria feliz em dormir no sofá se fosse o caso. Apenas queria dormir e esquecer o trabalho por algumas horas. Se ele e Hermione tivessem que dar cobertura para a patrulha do Departamento da Execução das Leis da Magia mais uma vez ele iria gritar.

Primeiro eles haviam passado maus bocados em duas batidas. Depois, a caminho do Ministério, tiveram que parar em um Pub onde cinco bruxos bêbados por volta dos vinte anos pareciam estar achando divertido mostrar a um bando de trouxas estupefatos alguns truques maneiros de magia. Não era o trabalho dele ou de Hermione cuidar daquela situação em particular, mas _'Ei, Draco, já que vocês estão no caminho, será que você e Hermione não poderiam checar isso para nós?'_ era uma das frases favoritas do capitão.

Enquanto Draco queria dizer a ele que fosse incomodar outro idiota e mandar um de seus próprios homens do departamento para lidar com aquela situação patética, Hermione havia se adiantado a ele com a sua usual frase: _'Claro! Sem problemas! Certo, Draco?'_

Não, na verdade _era_ um problema. Mas era difícil dizer aquilo a Hermione. Ela era a funcionária perfeita. Draco era apenas um bastardo preguiçoso que achava que cumprir suas próprias tarefas era mais que o bastante. Mas por causa de Hermione eles tiveram que passar algumas horas consertando a bagunça dos cinco bruxos estúpidos com a ajuda da Central de Obliviação.

Draco deu uma pancadinha de leve na porta com sua varinha, xingando-se por não ter levado consigo uma chave. Poderia usar um feitiço, mas queria tentar do jeito mais educado primeiro. Como bater pareceu não fazer nenhum efeito, Draco tentou o mais potente dos feitiços para destrancar portas. A porta se abriu com um som de arrepiar. Draco tomou isso como um mau sinal.

Draco e Harry não haviam feito nenhum progresso. A única coisa que Draco conseguia com sucesso era deixar Harry irritado. Ponto final. Para Hermione, aquilo era uma ótima notícia, mas para Draco era apenas mais uma coisa para se preocupar. Ao menos Harry havia comido seu almoço, muito embora ele houvesse perguntado sobre venenos antes de engolir tudo como se não houvesse comido nada por dias.

O loiro suspirou e entrou na casa. A Sra Black o olhou estranhamente quieta quando Draco a encarou. Ele deu um sorrisinho. Ela provavelmente estava com medo dele agora. Afinal de contas, ele já a colocara para dormir por duas vezes. Ela sabia muito bem que não devia se meter com ele.

- Há outra mestiça suja nessa casa. – ela disse, pegando-o de surpresa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, não gostando nada do tom de voz dela.

Ela apenas sorriu misteriosamente, o que o fez ficar ainda mais perturbado. Deixou sua pasta no chão perto da pintura e viu luz vindo da sala principal.

Então Harry tinha companhia. Quem poderia ser?

Não soube porque, mas a cada passo que dava, sentia-se mais e mais apreensivo. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar, mas ele certamente não esperava ver uma mulher em cima de Harry, enrolando-se nele como uma cobra, lambendo seu peito nu. Draco congelou no lugar, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser assistir com horrível fascinação à cena que se desenrolava a alguns metros dele. A mulher tinha cabelos escuros, corpo delgado e seios enormes que agora sufocavam o rosto de Harry. Harry não estava reclamando, porém.

Draco estreitou seus olhos e o azul claro deles tornou-se escuro. Ele cerrou seus punhos ao ouvir a mulher gemer. Seu estômago sacudiu. Mal viu a garrafa vazia de vodka no chão. Estava muito ocupado observando a expressão de Harry quando este teve seu pênis ereto sugado pela mulher. Draco não conseguiu tirar seus olhos de Harry. O moreno parecia tão sensual. Draco imaginara aquela cena vezes sem conta antes, mas em seus sonhos era _ele_ dando prazer a Harry. Era ele quem fazia Harry gemer e jogar sua cabeça para trás ao ser chupado por Draco.

Draco sentiu-se doente e sua visão ficou borrada. Ainda podia ouvir os gemidos da mulher conforme ela cavalgava Harry, mas não podia ver nada mais do que duas sombras se movendo. Engoliu em seco. De repente era _ele_ quem precisava de um drinque desesperadamente.

Draco deu as costas a eles e saiu de lá. Tropeçou no caminho, mas não parou de correr até que estivesse bem longe daqueles barulhos de sexo irritantes e enjoativos. Achou que ouviu a Sra Black rir, mas não pôde ter certeza.

Encostando-se contra a parede, deslizou até o chão e escondeu seu rosto atrás das mãos trêmulas. Seu coração estava batendo tão depressa que pensou que fosse rasgar seu peito. Ele precisava se controlar, e rápido. Não era namorado de Harry. Na verdade, ele não significava nada para o Garoto de Ouro. Draco não tinha o direito de reagir daquela forma. Não devia se sentir ultrajado. Seu coração não devia estar doendo tanto. Harry não estava traindo ele. Então por que ele não conseguia se recompor?

Ele queria apagar a cena que havia acabado de ver da memória. Odiava-se pela sua fraqueza. Odiava o fato de que estava agindo como o amante traído. Odiava o fato de que todas as suas inseguranças estavam voltando apenas porque ele havia flagrado Harry fazendo sexo com alguém.

Sorriu com amargura. Não era como se ele não soubesse dos riscos. Ele não esperava realmente que Harry fosse se apaixonar por ele, esperava? Não alimentava aquele tipo de esperança tola. Sabia muito bem que Harry era hetero.

Inferno! Ele não estava fazendo sentido. Draco não significava nada para Harry. Ele não significava nada pra ninguém.

E agora estava sendo melodramático. Estava reagindo emocionalmente demais. Se Fred pudesse vê-lo agora, ele teria tirado sarro da cara de Draco pelo resto de suas vidas. Draco sempre havia sido tranqüilo. Não era emocional. Então por que estava entrando em pânico? Por que sentia vontade de chorar? Não vertia lágrimas há anos.

Havia observado seu pai ser levado embora sem uma palavra. Não reclamara quando sua mãe o expulsara do Solar Malfoy e o privara de sua herança. Então por que _só agora_ ele sentia como se fosse se despedaçar?

O que ele podia fazer? Sentia-se perdido.

Respirou fundo e recolheu seu ser ferido do chão. Não ficaria apenas parado ali sofrendo, ou nunca se perdoaria. Sentia-se bastante patético e Draco era tudo menos aquilo. Não podia deixar que Harry o visse daquela forma. Seria muito humilhante. Como ele explicaria a Harry o quão doloroso era para Draco flagrá-lo com seu pau na boca de uma estranha? Tinha que sair de lá e esquecer de tudo ou pelo menos tentar.

E sabia exatamente a pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

----------------------------------------

Bill não se lembrava de ter visto Draco parecendo tão perdido. Seu loiro sexy parecia exausto. Mais que isso, Draco estava se comportando como se estivesse em estado de choque. Nada mais poderia explicar porque ele estava segurando Bill com tanta força. Draco não gostava de intimidade. Ele geralmente dava um sorriso irônico quando Bill tinha alguma atitude romântica, portanto agora era Bill quem estava chocado com o estranho e necessitado comportamento de Draco. Acontecera alguma coisa e ele podia apostar todos os galeões que tinha que aquele algo tinha a ver com Harry. Mas Draco não queria conversar. Só queria que Bill o abraçasse.

O que mais Bill podia fazer a não ser acolhê-lo em seus braços? O que mais ele podia fazer a não ser levar Draco para o quarto e fazer amor com ele? No momento em que eles deitaram na cama, Draco o beijou impacientemente, agarrando-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Foi impossível para Bill resistir.

Bill despiu-se depressa, ansioso por sentir Draco todo também. Queria aceitar tudo o que estava sendo oferecido a ele tão livremente. Não era todo dia que Draco perdia o controle e ficava tão disposto a se entregar ao prazer. Draco era geralmente muito recatado na cama, tão sob controle de suas emoções que agora ficava ótimo tê-lo daquela forma, completamente entregue a cada toque, cada gemido, e querendo fazer coisas que ele normalmente não fazia. Bill amava aquele lado selvagem de Draco. Amava o cabelo loiro sempre asseado agora em desarranjo e os lábios rosados inchados suplicando por seus beijos.

- Ah... Ah... – a voz excitada de Draco penetrou profundamente dentro de ambos. Bill se deixou levar, suplicando para que o momento durasse para sempre, mas sabendo que não duraria.

Mais tarde, Draco tomou um longo tempo no chuveiro com Bill a seu lado. Depois, mais recomposto, comeu o macarrão com queijo que a Sra Weasley havia mandado a Bill. Todo o tempo, Bill prestou total atenção a ele, mas não perguntou nada. Era por isso que Draco gostava tanto de Bill. Bill nunca exigia nada dele.

- Você está bem? – Bill perguntou quando eles estavam na cama.

Draco balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Sim, estou.

Bill o abraçou pelas costas e Draco fechou os olhos. Estava se sentindo melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que estava sendo desonesto com Bill. Na verdade, ele não estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo também. Sua mente ainda estava em Harry e na mulher.

Seus dedos enlaçaram os de Bill.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou.

Bill franziu a testa.

– Por quê?

- Ataquei você.

A risada suave de Bill contra seu ouvido arrepiou Draco.

- Queria que você me atacasse com mais freqüência. – disse Bill.

Draco sorriu.

– Acho que posso fazer isso.

Os dedos de Bill o acariciaram gentilmente.

– Você teve um dia difícil? – Bill perguntou.

- Sim. Sabe como é. Hermione não sabe meus limites, ou não se importa.

Bill riu suavemente.

– Ninguém consegue parar aquela mulher. - Ele beijou o ombro de Draco e depois continuou: – E como foi o seu primeiro dia com Harry? – Bill sentiu o corpo de Draco retesar sob ele e soube que não deveria ter perguntado, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- Foi um saco. – Draco respondeu depois de alguns segundos. – Ele não está tão deprimido quanto eu pensava.

_'Ele saiu e arranjou uma mulher.'_ Foi o que Draco quis dizer, mas não disse.

- O que você quer dizer?

Draco deu de ombros.

– Sei lá. Foi a impressão que tive, só isso. Mas ele realmente parece patético.

- Bem, da última vez que o vi, ele parecia muito mal. Tinha olheiras sob os olhos e uma expressão pálida. Era assustador. Ele não costumava ser assim.

- E é isso que o faz tão patético.

- Então ele não está deprimido.

- Não sei, e francamente não me importo. – Draco disse, perturbado. – Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Ele mexeu com você, não? – Bill deixou escapar.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

– O que você quer dizer?

Bill sabia que não devia responder, então apenas deu de ombros. Draco não pareceu satisfeito, mas já que não queria discutir aquilo mais profundamente, mudou de assunto.

- A sua oferta ainda está de pé? – Draco perguntou.

Bill segurou a respiração por um momento antes de responder:

– Sim. Quero que você venha morar comigo.

Draco apoiou os cotovelos na cama e encarou Bill silenciosamente. Bill era tão bonito, tão perfeito. Por que Bill não era o bastante? Por que Draco não conseguia sossegar com ele? Por que tinha que complicar sua vida com Harry novamente?

- Você pensou no assunto? – Bill perguntou. Draco podia ver a ânsia em seus olhos. Ele suspirou. Queria que tivesse não apenas pensado, mas aceitado também.

- Ainda estou pensando. Acho que adoraria...

Bill colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

– Não diga nada agora. Diga quando você estiver preparado. Quero que você tenha certeza do que quer. – disse Bill.

Draco assentiu e repousou sua cabeça no peito dele. A única coisa de que ele estava certo era que não merecia Bill. Seu amante o conhecia muito bem. Bill sabia que Draco estava perturbado por causa de algo a ver com Harry. Sabia que qualquer decisão que Draco tomasse naquele momento seria baseada naquilo.

Por isso Draco teria que voltar para a casa de Harry pela manhã e encará-lo de uma vez por todas. Ele precisava esquecer. Harry era o cara errado pra ele. Draco tinha que abrir mão daquela paixão tola. E ele iria conseguir o seu intento.

_Continua..._

Blanche: Uma curiosidade sobre esse capítulo. Quando ele foi lançado em inglês, muita gente começou a torcer pelo Bill. Houve até um pedido de final alternativo, o que eu achei super interessante. Mas, não. Não há final alternativo. No entanto, ainda há muita água pra rolar nessa história...

Não me matem ainda! Sei que o Draco foi ferido nesse capítulo, mas prometo compensar mais tarde! Aliás, eu até que compensei, hein? Alguém aí dispensaria ser consolado por Bill Weasley? Acho que não!


	7. Correndo com o diabólico Draco

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos: **Srta Kinomoto, Maaya (Não se preocupe. O Bill não vai sobrar, não!), Aniannka (Pois é! Eu queria um Bill pra mim!), Lis (O Harry ainda vai aprontar uma...), Li Morgan (A insignificante mulher não vai atrapalhar em nada!), Lee (Não, a fic em inglês ainda não tá pronta, mas tá quase. Eu tenho planos de termina-la ainda esse ano. Quanto ao Bill, ele realmente é um sonho. E já tem alguém de olho nele!), Sofiah Black (Nessas horas o melhor mesmo é um consolo! Lol!) e Athena (As coisas vão melhorar pro Draco! Mas vai demorar um pouco.)

Ch07 – **Correndo com o diabólico Draco**

Draco entrou na casa de Harry às seis horas em ponto. Havia acordado naquela manhã sentindo-se subitamente revigorado e cheio de energia. Claro, ele havia acordado ao lado do deslumbrante Bill Weasley. Sorriu ante a memória dos dois fazendo amor na mesa do café. Talvez ele devesse considerar a idéia de mudar-se para o apartamento de Bill mais seriamente.

Quanto a Harry e seu patético comportamento na noite anterior, bem, Draco não era do tipo que ficava amuado por muito tempo sobre qualquer coisa. Não sofreria por alguém como Harry. Ele tinha Bill. Não precisava de Harry. Aquela frase era o seu novo mantra, e ele o repetiria vezes sem conta até que sua mente e seu coração estivessem convencidos disso.

Essa era a razão porque ele estava de volta à casa de Harry. Não estava ali apenas por Hermione, mas por ele mesmo. Precisava enterrar Harry de suas memórias de uma vez por todas, e o único jeito de fazê-lo era ficar perto dele todos os dias. Só então ele se convenceria de que Harry era apenas um idiota com o sex appeal de um trasgo. Talvez ele estivesse forçando a barra ao comparar Harry a um trasgo, mas um cara podia ter esperanças.

A vida era boa de novo. Harry não significava absolutamente nada para ele e Draco deveria manter aquilo em mente. Não lhe faria bem se apaixonar por um cara hetero de qualquer forma.

Ele olhou de relance para a Sra Black na sua pintura e lhe lançou o mais diabólico dos seus sorrisos. Ela o encarou com desconfiança como se ponderasse se devia provocá-lo ou não.

- Onde está Potter? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda está na sala, morto eu espero. – ela disse friamente.

- Tenho certeza de você espera isso mesmo. – disse Draco com um sorriso escarninho. – E a dama?

- Posso ser velha e fora de moda, mas eu _conheço_ uma dama quando vejo uma, e aquela mulher imunda era tudo menos isso. Mas o que se pode esperar de uma mestiça?

- Ela está aqui? – perguntou Draco, ignorando os comentários rudes da Sra Black. Ele também havia xingado a mulher na noite anterior, por isso seria um hipócrita se lhe chamasse a atenção.

A Sra Black pressionou os lábios um no outro. Não gostava de conversar com alguém que ela considerava inferior a ela. Draco tirou a varinha da cintura e ela tremeu visivelmente.

- Ela já foi há muito tempo. Ele não gosta que elas fiquem.

Draco franziu a testa.

– _Elas_? Então isso acontece com freqüência.

- Infelizmente sim.

- Elas são prostitutas?

- São todas prostitutas na minha opinião, especialmente as sangue-ruins. – disse a Sra Black com desdém.

Draco fez uma careta. Não imaginou que Harry apanharia prostitutas para dormir com ele. Afinal de contas, ele era o Grande Harry Potter. Era mais do que capaz de encontrar mulheres dispostas a dormir com ele de graça. Ou talvez Harry fosse tão patético que tivesse que pagar por sexo. Draco deu de ombros, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a pontada de ciúmes em seu coração. Não se importava com a vida sexual de Harry. Não era problema seu.

Ele andou depressa até a sala com a sua confiança de Malfoy de volta ao seu devido lugar. Parou perto do sofá onde um Harry seminu estava dormindo profundamente e então sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Mesmo parecendo um ser humano medíocre com a boca meio aberta, Harry ainda conseguia fazer com que seu coração batesse mais depressa. Draco se xingou em pensamento e cerrou os punhos.

Fizera um acordo consigo mesmo, certo? Um pouco antes de sair do apartamento de Bill, prometera não mais fantasiar com Harry. Prometera dar uma chance ao seu relacionamento com Bill e deixar aquela paixão estúpida por Harry de lado. Ele era um Malfoy, confiante de si e excessivamente autocentrado. Malfoys não tinham quedas por idiotas. Malfoys não sentiam uma pressão no coração à mera visão do amado. Não que Harry fosse seu amado. Bill era seu amado. Bill, com seu corpo de deus grego, era quem fazia o coração de Draco bater mais rápido.

Fechou os olhos. Não estava sentindo uma pontada na ponta do estômago. As memórias da noite anterior _não_ estavam voltando para assombrá-lo. Estava apenas _imaginando_ a dor no seu coração de novo. Aqueles estranhos sintomas eram provavelmente de um resfriado ou apenas um produto da sua imaginação. Bill era mais que suficiente para ele.

Abriu os olhos novamente e encarou Harry, que roncava suavemente agora. Draco achou bonitinho, mas então balançou a cabeça e disse a si mesmo que se recompusesse e acordasse a bela adormecida. Com a ponta da bota, sacudiu a perna de Harry uma, duas, três vezes. Chamou Harry, gritou por ele, mas Harry não deu indicações de que acordaria a qualquer momento num futuro próximo.

Calmamente, apontou sua varinha para a cara de Harry e murmurou um feitiço. Em dois segundos, Harry estava totalmente molhado e encarando Draco como se fosse um animalzinho acuado pelos faróis de um carro.

- Quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou confusamente. Seu corpo magro tremia todo. Demorou um pouco para que Harry voltasse ao normal e percebesse que estava em sua casa e não em um lugar estranho. – Que porra! – ele encarou Draco sanguinariamente. – Por que estou molhado? O que você fez? Está um puta frio! Seu bastardo imundo, filha da p... – e o que veio depois foi uma lista de palavrões que se igualaram aos da Sra Black.

Draco ignorou Harry completamente, o que fez com que o moreno ficasse ainda mais irritado. Depois do discurso violento, Harry se levantou e correu para seu quarto sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Se ele o fizesse, teria visto Draco seguindo-o calmamente.

Draco suspirou. Seria um longo dia novamente.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry não podia acreditar na audácia de Draco. Como ele se atrevia a acordá-lo daquela forma? Ele não era uma criança. Estava em sua própria casa, pelo amor de Deus!

Deitou-se de costas completamente seco agora e olhou para o teto tentando se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior. Estava de ressaca de novo. Não era tão ruim quanto a última, mas era o bastante para deixá-lo de mau humor. Também se sentia tonto e sedento. Podia sentir o cheiro de um perfume enjoativo vindo do seu corpo. Franziu a testa. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Fizera sexo com alguém na noite passada.

Foi como se um raio o atingisse ele sentou-se na cama, estupefato. Se ele dormira com alguém, onde estava Malfoy naquele momento? Era algo que o incomodava mesmo que não devesse. Por que ele se importava com o paradeiro de Draco? Malfoy não havia lhe dito exatamente se voltaria após o almoço. Talvez Malfoy não tivesse voltado na noite anterior. Mas se ele voltou, então tinha visto Harry na sala... fazendo sexo... com uma total estranha.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Nunca havia se sentido tão embaraçado em toda a sua vida. Não sabia porque pensar em Draco o observando perturbava-o tanto, mas o fato era que ele se sentia perturbado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Mordeu as unhas. Ele podia perguntar a Draco apenas para ter certeza. Mas aquilo não seria ainda mais embaraçoso? Talvez ele devesse enterrar o assunto de uma vez por todas. Fingir que nada acontecera. Sim, isso era melhor. Não era como se Malfoy fosse mencionar o assunto. Ou mencionaria?

O importante agora era se vingar de Draco por jogar água nele. Harry deveria se concentrar naquilo por enquanto. Odiar Malfoy era o que ele fazia de melhor. Continuaria fazendo isso.

Deitou-se de costas novamente e enlaçou os dedos. Precisava apenas dormir de novo e só depois lidaria com Draco.

- Ah, não, Potter! De novo não! – ele ouviu Draco exclamar, irritado. – Chegarei atrasado se você não se levantar agora, e eu odeio chegar atrasado no trabalho. Você sabe muito bem como Hermione fica quando está zangada.

Do que ele estava falando? Sentiu algo frio tocar sua testa e arregalou os olhos. A varinha de Draco estava apontada para sua testa e antes que ele pudesse reagir, ouviu Draco murmurar um feitiço.

- O que... – Harry tentou protestar.

Imediatamente, a tontura e a dor em sua cabeça se foram. Harry respirou aliviado. Seus olhos encontraram os de Draco e seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. "_Estranho_" ele pensou, Talvez fosse um dos efeitos colaterais do feitiço de Draco.

- Vamos lá, Potter. Você tem cinco minutos para se vestir.

Harry franziu a testa.

– Aonde vamos?

- Correr! Não se lembra? Eu lhe disse que corro todas as manhãs antes de ir pro trabalho. Faz com que eu me sinta com mais disposição. Vamos lá! Não seja preguiçoso. Você precisa se exercitar.

Foi então que ele _realmente_ prestou atenção em Draco. O loiro estava usando uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta de algodão que combinava com sua calça preta macia e tênis acinzentado. Seu cabelo estava mais uma vez apropriadamente penteado. Harry sentiu inveja dele por ser tão perfeito. Draco parecia radiante naquela manhã. Os olhos azuis estavam cintilantes e a pele branca levemente rosada. Draco estava lindo e sexy. _Saciado_ era a palavra apropriada para descrever seu estado de espírito, como se ele tivesse acabado de fazer sexo.

Harry congelou. Não gostava do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Era perigoso ir por ali. Não podia entender porque a vida sexual de Draco era problema seu. Podia entender menos ainda porque o mero pensamento de Draco fazendo sexo deixava seu sangue fervendo.

- Não quero correr! – Harry disse emburrado, totalmente ciente de que estava se comportando como um pirralho mimado. – Por que eu deveria?

- Porque esse é o seu tratamento de choque, lembra? – disse Draco friamente.

- E daí? Eu não vou. Odeio correr. De qualquer forma, seria péssima companhia. Vou fazer você ir mais devagar e vou reclamar o caminho todo. – Harry parou e refletiu sobre aquilo. A idéia de correr tornou-se interessante quando ele percebeu que poderia irritar Draco.

- Se você for, eu te ensino como curar suas ressacas.

Chantagem, hein? Harry deu um sorrisinho. Aquela era a arma favorita de Draco. A oferta era muito tentadora, entretanto. No fim, Harry se ouviu concordando, colocando algumas roupas e saindo de casa pela primeira vez em séculos. Não estava saindo para comprar comido, bebida ou para pegar sua próxima transa. Ele estava mesmo saindo para se _exercitar_.

Imaginou se iria chover. Estava se sentindo tão cansado e preguiçoso. O que ele estava fazendo? Estava realmente se tornando patético. Havia acabado de barganhar com Draco Malfoy. As probabilidades de aquilo acontecer com ele no passado eram mínimas.

Ele observou Draco correndo a seu lado. O loiro parecia tão perfeito que era irritante. Depois de dez minutos, Harry estava pronto para desistir, se arrastar de volta para casa e morrer, enquanto que Draco não estava nem suando. Seus olhos escanearam o corpo de Draco. O loiro parecia diabolicamente atraente. Não havia uma única mulher que não o encarasse conforme eles passavam. Harry se sentiu zangado consigo mesmo por notar aquilo e sentir ciúmes do belo corpo em forma de Draco. A linguagem corporal de Draco gritava por sexo.

Então ele olhou para seu corpo pequeno e magro que parecia ainda mais frágil agora que ele não estava se cuidando apropriadamente. Enquanto todo mundo olhava Draco com desejo, os olhos sobre Harry eram de pena e curiosidade. Draco parecia um modelo. Harry parecia um sem-teto.

Sentiu-se com falta de ar. Seu corpo não estava mais acostumado a exercícios. Disse a si mesmo que havia feito o suficiente por um dia e sentou-se no banco mais próximo, ofegante. Estava bravo consigo mesmo por deixar a situação escapar a seu controle. Estava bravo porque ele era nada mais do que uma sombra do que havia sido. Mas não culparia a si mesmo. Era muito mais fácil culpar Draco por tudo, fazê-lo seu bode expiatório pelas frustrações da vida. Ver Draco tão cheio de si, tão confiante, tão _saudável_, era como um soco no estômago.

Se Draco, com todos os seus fracassos e péssimo caráter havia seguido em frente, então porque ele não conseguia?

- Eu te odeio! – Harry gritou quando Draco sentou-se perto dele. Draco pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas ele rapidamente colocou de volta a máscara de indiferença. Harry continuou. – Sabia que a única razão por estar aturando você é porque não quero voltar para St. Mungo? Eu não preciso de você ou qualquer outra pessoa pra me vigiar. Não sou uma criança! – Harry riu amargamente. – A vida é tão malditamente irônica, sabia? Quando eu era pequeno, não havia ninguém pra cuidar de mim. Mas agora que sou um homem feito, todo mundo parece achar que é seu dever cuidar de mim. Eles o fazem porque gostam de mim, certo? Mas é tudo mentira. Eles apenas se sentem culpados. Não preciso de ninguém. Estou bem sozinho.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

– Do que você está falando? Eles se importam com você.

- Não, não se importam. Apenas não querem desistir de mim, porque sou o pobre orfãozinho. Eles querem me compensar de alguma forma pela minha vida fodida. Bem, é tarde demais agora. E eu não preciso de um maldito _bicha_ me pajeando.

_Continua..._

_Nota da Autora: O Harry pegou pesado! Será que depois dessa o nosso Draco vai continuar com ele? Não percam o próximo capítulo!_


	8. Harry desguarnecido

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Carlos, Amy Lupin, Lis, Maaya, Srta Kinomoto, Sofiah Black, Lee e Mandy! Realmente, foi um consenso geral! Todo mundo achou que o Harry merecia um soco bem dado! Lol! Descubram agora o que exatamente o Draco vai fazer! Boa leitura!

Ch08 – **Harry Desguarnecido**

- Não, não se importam. Apenas não querem desistir de mim, porque sou o pobre orfãozinho. Eles querem me compensar de alguma forma pela minha vida fodida. Bem, é tarde demais agora. E eu não preciso de um bicha me pajeando.

No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Harry se arrependeu delas. Mas então já era tarde. Não soube dizer porque explodiu daquela forma. Bem, ele sabia, mas era difícil reconhecer seus motivos. A verdade era que Harry estava com ciúmes da forma com que Draco parecia levar a vida tão bem. Vendo Draco correr e ser admirado por todos era demais para ele.

Ele não queria sair de casa. Queria voltar para o conforto da sua cama e o calor de seu drinque. Lá, escondido da sociedade, não havia ninguém para julgá-lo, falar pelas suas costas, pedir seu autógrafo. Detestava sair quando era desnecessário. Odiava ter tantos olhos sobre ele, e pior, olhos que o comparavam a Draco, o filho de um Comensal da Morte.

Draco representava tudo que ele detestava e queria esquecer.

Por isso Harry explodira e chamara Draco de bicha. Nunca soube direito se Draco era ou não gay, mas houvera fofocas suficientes pipocando por toda Hogwarts para fazê-lo acreditar naquilo. Naquele tempo, aquela parecia ser a razão óbvia do porque Lucius expulsara Draco de casa. Lucius nunca permitiria que seu filho fosse homossexual. Por isso Lucius expulsara Draco da Mansão Malfoy e o loiro se juntara a Ordem apenas para irritar o pai. Ou assim Harry pensava. Ele não sabia ao certo. Não sabia nada sobre esse novo Draco. Apenas queria feri-lo.

- Sabe, só o que precisa fazer é me dizer pra ir embora. – disse Draco encarando Harry com tanta intensidade que Harry desviou o olhar.

- Eu te disse. Não funcionou. – Harry resmungou.

- Então me peça de novo e dessa vez eu prometo que te deixo em paz.

Draco se levantou e cruzou os braços. Ele parecia muito zangado. As maçãs do rosto geralmente pálidas estavam ligeiramente rosadas e seus olhos haviam escurecido.

- Não posso. – Harry murmurou, se odiando por olhar para baixo ao invés de encarar o olhar raivoso de Draco.

- Por causa de Hermione? Ei, sem problemas. Direi a ela que você não precisa ir para St Mungo. Direi que você não está tão deprimido quanto ela pensava. Quer dizer, você saiu ontem à noite, não? Trouxe uma garota pra casa. Deixarei de mencionar que a garota era provavelmente uma estranha que você não vai se incomodar em procurar de novo, mas fora isso... Você não está deprimido. Você é apenas patético.

Harry olhou para cima. Sua pressão sanguínea aumentou perigosamente.

- Você... Você... _Você_ é patético! – Harry gritou.

_'Você a viu! Você _me_ viu. Você... viu a gente' _, pensou Harry mortificado.

- E daí? O que você tem com isso? É minha vida! Devia estar feliz. Estava certo sobre mim. Eu sou um maldito perdedor! – Harry se levantou para poder ficar cara a cara com Draco. – E vá se foder! Estava me espionando?

- Não seja ridículo! – Draco exclamou, vermelho. – Não faria uma coisa dessas...

- Mas você viu a garota que estava comigo.

- Vi, mas foi por acidente. Se você tivesse me dito que seu hobby era pegar e foder garotas estranhas eu não teria voltado pra sua casa ontem à noite. Teria ficado no meu apartamento.

- Não sabia que você ia voltar! Você não me disse nada.

- _Você_ disse! Você me disse que eu podia ficar na sua casa por um mês!

- Não imaginava que você fosse entender ao pé da letra.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry não soube dizer quem estava mais confuso.

- Não sou louco, Potter. Sei o que ouvi. Você me disse que não dava a mínima se eu dormisse na sua casa por um mês. Essas foram suas palavras exatas.

Harry franziu a testa.

– Sério? Não me lembro disso.

Draco suspirou.

– Não importa agora. – ele disse. – Vou romper meu acordo com Hermione. Ela não vai te mandar pra St. Mungo, eu prometo. Deixaremos você seguir com sua vidinha miserável sozinho.

Draco começou a se afastar com as mãos nos bolsos. As pessoas encararam os dois imaginando sobre o que estavam discutindo. Harry cerrou os punhos e foi atrás de Draco.

- Tá bom. Eu sinto muito. – Harry disse por entre os dentes, incerto do que estava fazendo. A única coisa que sabia era que estava farto de tudo. Ele odiava Draco, mas não tinha intenção de ser cruel com ele. Não daquele jeito.

Draco parou abruptamente, fazendo Harry trombar em suas costas.

- Do que exatamente você sente muito? – Draco perguntou, contrariado.

- Do que você acha? Desculpe por chamar você de bicha.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Não importa. Você não é o primeiro a me chamar assim e nem será o último. – O loiro começou a se afastar novamente.

- Espera! Olha, não quis te chamar assim. É que… - a voz de Harry morreu quando Draco se voltou para encará-lo com raiva.

- Nem pense nisso, Potter. Já disse que não me importo. É a verdade mesmo, e tenho certeza de que você não quer um maldito _bicha_ dividindo o mesmo teto que você. Foi um desprazer te encontrar de novo. Passe bem. – Draco se virou para ir embora, mas a voz de Harry o parou.

- Então você é mesmo gay.

Draco franziu a testa.

– Sim, sou.

Harry suspirou e então disse:

- Não me importo.

Draco o encarou confuso.

– Você acabou de me chamar de bicha.

- Bem, é verdade, mas só porque queria deixar você puto. Quer dizer, olhe pra você. Antes você era um idiota e ninguém gostava de você. Agora você é o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy, o segundo melhor no Quartel dos Aurores, respeitado por todos, muito perfeito para o meu gosto. Não espera que eu seja bonzinho com você! Para ser honesto, o que me irrita mais não é o fato de você ser gay, mas o fato de você ser Draco Malfoy. Quero feri-lo de tantas formas que nem sei dizer. Continuarei te machucando se você ficar. Não foi por isso que Hermione te escolheu pra me ajudar? Meu ódio por você me faz sentir vivo.

Harry pôde perceber pela expressão de Draco que sua honestidade o desarmou.

- Tenho amigos gays. Merda... Tenho um amigo íntimo que é gay. Então não dou a mínima se você gosta de homens ou mulheres. – Harry disse. – Contanto que você não dê em cima de mim, eu realmente não estou nem aí.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Por que eu daria em cima de _você_, Potter? Você está horrível. Além disso, você não é meu tipo. Eu gosto de ruivos independentes e bem resolvidos. Não gosto de perdedores.

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios. Não soube dizer porque se sentiu tão chateado por ouvir aquilo. Ele tinha merecido.

- Ok. Então você não é homofóbico. Mas isso não muda nada. Você ainda me odeia. – Draco apontou.

- Odeio. Mas você já sabe disso. Não é nenhum segredo.

Uma emoção indistinta brilhou nos olhos de Draco. Harry teria dado tudo para saber o que era.

- Então vou te deixar em paz. Tenha uma vida feliz, Potter.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Ele observou Draco se afastar novamente, dividido entre ir atrás dele ou deixá-lo partir. Ele realmente queria ficar sozinho. Não queria Draco por perto. A presença de Draco o perturbava. Mas de alguma forma, ele precisava de Draco por perto.

Draco o salvara uma vez em uma das missões da Ordem. Harry havia sido descuidado e Draco o salvara de uma maldição fatal. Desde aquele dia, ele sentia algo estranho por Draco. Sempre se sentira perturbado quando Draco estava perto, mas seus sentimentos haviam mudado e ele não sabia exatamente como ou o quê eles eram. Estava com medo de analisar muito.

Sempre havia se perguntado se a razão de sua confusão era porque ele estava ligado a Draco por um dos feitiços mais poderosos que existiam. O mesmo elo havia conectado Snape a seu pai mesmo depois da morte de James. Harry devia sua vida a Draco e ele odiava aquilo, mas não podia esquecer. Igualzinho a Snape.

E se Hermione estivesse certa e Harry só saíra de seu estado catatônico por causa de Draco, então a ligação entre eles havia crescido. Harry queria quebrar aquele vínculo, mas não sabia como. Ele queria parar de pensar tanto em Draco. Aquela era a verdade, não era? Não importava o que fizesse, sua mente sempre voltava para Draco. Ele queria se livrar daqueles estranhos sentimentos, e o único jeito de fazê-lo era manter Draco por perto. Ou será que era mantê-lo afastado?

Harry não sabia o que queria, mas repentinamente se viu correndo atrás de Draco. Ele alcançou o loiro na entrada do parque. Draco tinha sua cabeça baixa e uma expressão de dor em sua face que desconcertou Harry.

- Malfoy, espere. – Harry o chamou. Draco imediatamente colocou a máscara de volta e olhou para Harry com desconfiança.

- O que você quer? – Draco perguntou, chateado.

- Só queria te dizer que você é um covarde e um maricas. – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e Harry continuou, - Está desistindo assim tão facilmente? O que Hermione irá dizer quando você voltar com o rabo entre as pernas? Você sempre perde pra mim. Vai deixar que eu te vença de novo? O que há com você? Você sabe que eu te odeio. Sabe que eu gosto de te machucar. Eu chamarei você de nomes horríveis pra sempre. Não sei porque está tão surpreso! Você costumava me machucar muito com seus comentários maldosos. Não se lembra? Ou será que tem memória seletiva? Você me atacava onde doía mais. Você tirou sarro da morte dos meus pais. Não espera que eu não queira te machucar de volta, espera? – Draco olhou pra baixo, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. A vulnerabilidade de Draco pegou Harry de surpresa. – Vamos fazer uma nova regra. Podemos atacar um ao outro o quanto quisermos, mas você deixa meus pais fora disso e eu deixo sua sexualidade quieta. O que você acha?

Draco franziu a testa.

– Isso significa que você quer que eu fique?

Harry resmungou. Ele precisava mesmo dizer aquilo em voz alta? Era tão embaraçoso.

- Sim, eu quero que você fique. Não porque eu gosto de você ou algo do tipo... Mas porque... porque... Você sabe que temos um vínculo de vida e morte, certo? Quero quebrá-lo. Então talvez se você ficar...

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

– Eu devia saber... Você está preocupado com _aquilo_, huh?

- Você não?

Draco deu de ombros.

– Não muito. Quer dizer, não sou eu que te devo alguma coisa...

Harry sentiu vontade de socar a cara arrogante de Draco.

– O que vai ser então, Malfoy?

Draco colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta e empinou a cabeça.

– Com um convite tão doce, como posso não aceitar? Mas tenho minhas próprias condições.

Harry o olhou desconfiado.

– Mesmo? E quais são?

- Você não ataca meus pais também. – Draco disse.

- Não é justo! Qual é a graça se eu não posso atacar seu pai?

- Certo. Abrirei uma exceção para o meu pai, mas não para minha mãe.

- Certo.

- E se você quebrar sua promessa, terá que se despir pra mim e correr nu pelo quarteirão.

- O QUÊ? – Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. – De jeito nenhum!

- Para ser justo, se eu quebrar nosso acordo, então terei que fazer o mesmo.

- E como isso é justo? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não sou bich... – Harry parou e depois consertou, - Não tenho interesse em te ver sem roupa! E pensei que você não me achasse atraente!

- E não acho. Não estou fazendo isso pra transar com você, Potter. Faço isso porque é divertido. – Draco sorriu zombeteiro.

- Você é um bastardo.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

– Ah, mas você já sabe disso.

Harry cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Certo. Temos um acordo. – disse Harry.

O sorriso maroto de Draco arrepiou Harry.

- Tudo certo então... – disse Draco.

Houve um longo período de silêncio. Harry decidiu quebrar o gelo primeiro.

- Estou com fome. Você não devia estar fazendo o café da manhã? – ele perguntou a Draco.

- Não sou seu empregado.

Harry sorriu cinicamente.

– Quase me enganou. Não é você que está aqui pra cuidar de mim?

- Mas você não gosta de mim. – apontou Draco. – Por que eu deveria cozinhar pra você?

- Não me pergunte. Pergunte a Hermione. Foi ela quem te mandou aqui...

Draco cruzou os braços, pensativo.

– Não vou cozinhar pra você todos os dias. Tenho que trabalhar, sabe? Devia chamar seu elfo doméstico de volta.

- Não, essa não é uma opção válida.

- Gosta tanto assim da minha comida? – Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ela não é tão má... – Harry disse, corante levemente. – Então? O que vai ser?

Draco sorriu.

– O que você acha, Potter? Vamos comer.

_Continua..._

_Nota da autora: E aí, pessoal?O que acharam. O Draco é realmente muito bonzinho... Bom demais pro Harry, é verdade. Mas o Harry até que tem seus momentos de fofura! E não vamos nos esquecer que o nosso loiro favorito foi um demônio no passado! Me escrevam dizendo o que estão achando da fic até agora! Prometo não demorar muito na atualização! _


	9. Vínculos

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Maaya M., Amy Lupin (O Draco vai dar um trato no Harry! Você vai ver o resultado lá pelo capítulo 23... Tá longe, eu sei. Mas é que o processo de recuperação é lento mesmo.), Carlos Bert (muito obrigada!), Athena (Mais pra frente eles vão quebrar!), Li Morgan (O Draco ainda vai despir o Harry!), Nicolle (A fic em inglês já tem 45 capítulos! E provavelmente vai ter mais uns cinco.) e Sofiah Black (Ah, quem não queria um Draco pelado? Lol! O Harry ainda vai ter o seu dia de glória! Mas vc tem razão, o Draco é muito bonzinho.). E pra quem deixar um comentário, o Draco promete passear nu com a mão no bolso no próximo capítulo! Lol!

Ch09 – **Vínculos**

Não importava o quanto tentasse, Draco não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Hermione já havia lhe chamado a atenção quatro vezes, mas não adiantava. Sua mente estava focada em Harry e naquela estranha manhã que passaram juntos.

Que jeito desagradável de começar o dia. Uma discussão com Harry não havia estado nos planos de Draco. Na verdade, sabia que Harry explodiria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só não esperava que fosse _tão_ cedo. Draco havia baixado suas defesas naquela manhã. Deveria estar preparado para as palavras cruéis de Harry. Deveria tê-las visto chegando. Mas ele não vira nada, e agora estava pagando o preço pela negligência.

Não esperava se sentir tão sorumbático. Não fazia idéia de que doeria tanto ouvir Harry chamá-lo de bicha. As desculpas de Harry não eram o bastante. Ele queria ver Harry implorando por perdão. Seria melhor ainda se Harry lhe desse um boquete em troca de absolvição. Draco sacudiu a cabeça e então sorriu tristemente. _Aquilo_ era algo que _nunca_ aconteceria.

'_Você sabe que eu te odeio. Sabe que eu gosto de te machucar. Eu chamarei você de nomes horríveis pra sempre. Não sei porque está tão surpreso!_' As palavras desagradáveis de Harry continuavam lhe assombrando. Junto com elas vinham outras, ainda mais doloridas e grosseiras. Draco se lembrava muito bem das palavras de seu pai no dia em que ele pegou Draco na cama com outro rapaz.

'_Você é uma desgraça! Uma perversão! Acha que eu vou permitir que você continue com isso? Acha? Tirarei essa doença de você mesmo que tenha que te matar!_' E realmente, Lucius quase havia matado Draco com suas incessantes sessões de tortura psicológica, poções e feitiços para curá-lo daquela _doença_. Todos os truques mágicos de Lucius haviam sido em vão. Draco continuara o mesmo. Pena que Draco era filho único, porque Lucius não havia desistido dele. Lucius pressionara Draco até ele atingir seu limite. Havia tentado fazer de Draco um Comensal da Morte. Lucius levara Draco a loucura. Até que um dia, quando Draco tivera o bastante, ele havia percebido que o doente não era ele. Seu pai, aquele que Draco sempre tivera orgulho, era o doente. Seu sistema de crenças inteiro era doente.

Draco se juntara à Ordem em segredo. Traíra seu pai e abandonara a única vida que conhecera. Mas aqueles sacrifícios não haviam significado nada para o mundo bruxo. Com a morte de Dumbledore, não sobrara ninguém para defendê-lo. Dumbledore havia sido o único a acreditar em Draco. O velho homem lhe dera uma segunda chance na vida. Mas com Dumbledore morto, Draco ficara sozinho para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas ações. Fora condenado pela sociedade por trair os próprios pais (sem levar em conta que eles haviam sido servos de Voldemort). E ao mesmo tempo, Draco fora tratado com desdém por carregar o sobrenome Malfoy.

O nome dos Malfoys, tão respeitado no passado, caíra em desgraça.

Foram os Weasleys e Hermione que ajudaram Draco a recuperar sua honra novamente e a se recompor. Por isso Draco lhes seria eternamente agradecido.

Ele franziu a testa conforme as memórias o invadiam. Achava que havia deixado o passado para trás, mas passar uma manhã com Harry lhe provara o contrário. Harry ferira seus sentimentos. Por um momento naquele dia, Harry o lembrara de Lucius. Draco havia se sentido tão amedrontado, tão indefeso. Podia suportar que Harry o odiasse por ser Malfoy, seu inimigo. Mas não conseguia lidar com Harry odiando-o por ser gay.

A aceitação de Harry não devia ser tão importante pra ele, mas era.

Ao menos Harry havia sido honesto. Aquela honestidade, por mais brutal que fosse, o pegara de surpresa. E mesmo que as palavras seguintes de Harry não tenham lhe servido de consolo algum, não foram desanimadoras.

Ainda havia uma chama brilhando nos olhos de Harry. Toda a dor que Harry sofrera obscurecera seu olhar, mas a chama ainda estava lá. Draco queria ser aquele que traria a chama de volta. Queria ver aqueles belos olhos verdes cintilando com a mesma alegria de antes.

Harry odiava Draco, mas o queria por perto. Aquilo significava alguma coisa? Draco não devia criar muitas expectativas. Apenas faria a queda ainda mais dolorida.

O que mais o surpreendeu foi a preocupação de Harry com o vínculo de vida e morte deles, algo que mal passava pela cabeça de Draco. Agora ele se perguntava porquê. Draco sabia que aqueles vínculos eram fortes entre bruxos, mas não sabia muito sobre eles. Será que o vínculo era a razão da sua atração por Harry? Ele fez uma careta. O vínculo não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Draco se apaixonara por Harry antes do vínculo.

- Hermione?

Hermione tirou os olhos do relatório que estava escrevendo e arqueou a sobrancelha levemente irritada com a interrupção.

– O quê?

- O que você sabe sobre vínculos entre bruxos?

O assunto pareceu interessá-la porque ela largou a pena que segurava.

– Que tipo de vínculo estamos falando?

- Quantos existem?

Ela fez cara de descrença.

- Está brincando! Há diversos tipos de vínculos entre bruxos. Há vínculos de amizade, vínculos de casamento, vínculos de amor, de poder, de vida e morte... Você pode até se vincular a sua casa, mas ninguém mais faz isso.

- Você tem um vínculo pra casamento e outro pra amor?

- Bem, no passado, a maioria dos casamentos não era por amor. Eram arranjados entre as famílias. Pensei que soubesse disso. Quer dizer, os Malfoys sempre tiveram casamentos arranjados, não?

- E como você sabe _disso_?

- Eu li em _Um Legado – As novas e velhas gerações de bruxos e bruxas_. Ele dedica um capítulo inteiro a sua família.

- É mesmo? Não me lembro desse livro...

- Provavelmente porque o autor não parece gostar muito da sua família... O capítulo é tudo menos lisonjeiro.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Não estou surpreso... Mas chega de falar da minha família. O que mais você sabe sobre vínculos?

Hermione enlaçou os dedos uns nos outros e descansou a cabeça na cadeira.

- Vínculos eram muito comuns no passado, mas porque eram perigosos caíram em desuso.

Draco sacudiu-se na cadeira.

- Por que eles eram perigosos?

- Bem, porque um vínculo descuidado podia levar as partes envolvidas à loucura.

O coração de Draco quase parou.

- _Todos_ os vínculos são perigosos?

- Não todos... Mas a maioria sim.

- Mesmo os de vida e morte?

- Depende. O vínculo de vida e morte pode ser bem complicado, mas apenas se você lançar sobre si mesmo e uma segunda pessoa. Alguns vínculos são naturais, entende? Você não precisa de um feitiço para criar um vínculo. Na verdade, os vínculos perigosos são aqueles criados por feitiços e poções. Os vínculos naturais não são perigosos, mas são muito raros e, portanto, difíceis de serem encontrados em livros.

- E quanto aos vínculos de vida e morte que acontecem naturalmente?

- Não estou muito certa... – ela pareceu pensativa. – Normalmente, os vínculos naturais não levam à insanidade, porque não são criados por feitiços. Apenas acontecem. São poderosos, mas você pode viver o resto da vida longe da pessoa a quem está conectado sem ter problemas. A não ser, claro, se uma das pessoas envolvidas é obcecada pela outra. Então isso pode ser um problema.

- Por obsessão você quer dizer amor ou... ódio.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim. – Ela o olhou com curiosidade. – Por que está me perguntando isso? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Harry?

- Não! – ele replicou defensivamente.

- Você está estranho hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Você só não quer me dizer o que é. Ele foi rude com você?

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Ele é sempre rude comigo. E a pior parte é que eu não posso culpá-lo.

- Bem, você colhe aquilo que planta.

- Ah, isso é tão profundo! – Draco sorriu com escárnio.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Apenas me diga o que há de errado. Por que o súbito interesse por vínculos entre bruxos?

Ele respirou fundo e decidiu contar a ela:

- Eu salvei a vida de Harry uma vez. Ainda estávamos na Ordem. Estávamos em uma missão e ele foi descuidado. Eu o tirei do caminho de uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Agora ele diz que estamos ligados por causa disso, e ele parece preocupado.

Hermione quase caiu da cadeira.

- Sério? Por que eu não sei de nada disso?

- Não acho que alguém saiba. Por mais que eu quisesse me gabar disso, não contei a ninguém. Acho que Harry também não contou pra ninguém... Ele realmente parece preocupado com tudo isso. Não entendo porque. Não vou pedir pela vida dele. – Draco deu um sorriso escarninho.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Mas você pode, se quiser. Talvez seja por isso que Harry esteja tão preocupado. Afinal de contas, ele não confia em você. Deve ser difícil dever sua vida a um inimigo.

- Obrigado pelas palavras tão gentis. – Draco disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela suspirou.

- Desculpe, Draco... Mas se serve de consolo, eu realmente acredito que Harry não te odeia tanto quanto ele pensa.

- Não me sinto melhor.

- Azar o seu.

- Então ele me deve sua vida e eu tenho o direito de reivindicá-la... É mesmo um vínculo perigoso...

_'E muito interessante também'_, ele pensou. Lá estava ele, brincando sobre querer a alma de Harry em retorno pelo seu favor e ele realmente podia tê-la. Sem precisar pedir a permissão de ninguém. Ele sorriu.

- Já disse que a maioria dos vínculos é perigosa. Mas Draco, você não vai fazer nada a ele, vai? Ele está tão frágil agora e...

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu da expressão de preocupação dela.

- Hermione, querida, foi você que me mandou ajudar Harry. Só _agora_ você está preocupada?

- Não sabia que vocês tinham um vínculo tão forte!

- E o que isso quer dizer? Quer que eu desista dele e esqueça da coisa toda?

- Não. Só quero que você pegue leve com ele.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes... Com ou sem vínculo, eu posso machucá-lo.

O sorriso que ela lançou em sua direção disse a Draco exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso. Você não é o mesmo pirralho mimado que eu estapeei um dia.

Draco sorriu ante a memória e acariciou sua face gentilmente.

- Ainda me lembro disso. Foi um tapa e tanto! Ainda posso senti-lo. – ele disse zombeteiro. – Devia ter processado você quando tive a chance.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas depois ficou séria.

- Podíamos tentar quebrar o vínculo. Não há evidências de que vínculos naturais podem levar a loucura, mas... Nunca se pode ter certeza. Quer dizer, olhe pra Snape.

- O que há de errado com ele? – Draco franziu a testa.

- O que _não_ há de errado com ele? – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e então começou a explicar: - O pai de Harry salvou a vida de Snape uma vez. Por causa disso, Snape se vinculou a ele. O vínculo permaneceu mesmo depois da morte de James. Você provavelmente não sabe disso, Snape odiava tanto o pai de Harry que se tornou obcecado com isso. Seu ódio o levou a loucura. Snape odiava Harry por causa disso, e em sua mente atormentada não conseguia separar Harry de James. É por isso que ele perseguia tanto Harry. É por isso que ele protegia Harry também. É uma contradição, eu sei. Porque enquanto ele odiava Harry, também estava ligado a ele.

- Snape estava ligado a James Potter, não a Harry!

- Bem, sim. Mas como eu disse, seu ódio o fez ficar maluco. Ele achou que ajudando Harry podia se livrar do seu vínculo com James. Não sei se deu certo. Nunca mais vi Snape de novo depois da formatura.

- Então é por isso que Harry está preocupado. Ele está com medo de acabar como Snape.

- Não sei. Talvez... Verei o que posso descobrir sobre o assunto.

Ele a observou pegar a pena novamente e voltar ao trabalho, mas Draco sentiu a preocupação em seus gestos. Sabia que a mente dela estava procurando por mais informações sobre vínculos entre bruxos.

- Olha, Hermione, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para machucá-lo, não é? Quer dizer, Harry e eu nunca iremos parar de irritar um ao outro, mas há um limite até pra isso.

Ela suspirou e descansou a pena na mesa novamente.

- Eu sei. Mas... Talvez... Se eu soubesse antes desse vínculo entre vocês, não teria pedido sua ajuda. Não é que eu não confie em você. Você é meu parceiro. Sei que mudou muito. Mas receio que esse vínculo vá machucar ambos com ou sem o seu consentimento.

- Então talvez fosse melhor deixar Harry sozinho afinal de contas...

- Não! Continue enchendo ele, mas tente não exagerar muito. Por sua causa ele já falou comigo e com Ron de livre e espontânea vontade. _Ele_ que nos procurou. Por isso estou muito satisfeita até agora. Apenas... tome cuidado.

Draco assentiu, seus olhos perdidos na falsa paisagem da também falsa janela. Tomar cuidado? Ela estava brincando. Certo?

_Continua..._

_Nota da autora: As opiniões de Hermione sobre Snape e James são elucubrações da cabeça dela. Não é realmente um fato, mas uma teoria que ela desenvolveu._

_Aqui vai uma preview do próximo capítulo:_

_"- Você devia saber! Nunca te pediria pra enfiar a mão no bolso da minha calça! Jesus! _

_- Por que não? Com medo, Potter? – disse Draco com sarcasmo._

_- Nem nos seus sonhos, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu com um sorrisinho."_


	10. Pizza Express

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Maaya (Eu já tenho 14 capítulos prontos! E neste último há uma cena muito interessante!), Amy (Seu Draco foi mandado por sedex! XD); Carlos (Sim, o Harry tem todos os motivos pra não aceitar o Draco tão facilmente. Pra ser aceito, o Draco vai ter que provar que amadureceu), Sofiah Black (Seu Draco também está seguindo por sedex! Lol!). E agora, o capítulo!

Ch10 – **Pizza Express**

- Querido, cheguei! – Draco exclamou enquanto entrava na casa de Harry.

Da sua pintura, a Sra Black gritou algo sobre modos apropriados, mas sua voz logo esvaeceu quando Draco apareceu na sua frente. Eles se desafiaram silenciosamente até que ela desviasse o olhar primeiro. Depois, ele se virou para a sala de estar parcialmente iluminada. Uma sensação de _deja vu_ caiu sobre ele. Esperava que Harry estivesse só naquela noite. Não queria passar pela mesma experiência da noite anterior. Não queria encontrar Harry com outra mulher novamente.

Ele se dirigiu para a sala na ponta dos pés até se dar conta do quão patético estava se comportando. Então caminhou a passos rápidos até lá e abriu a porta com fúria, preparado para presenciar novamente a cena horrível da mulher se serpenteando em cima de Harry.

Mas não havia uma mulher em lugar algum. Havia apenas Harry, que estava sentado tranqüilamente no chão com suas costas voltadas para o sofá e uma garrafa de vodca na sua frente. Ele vestia roupas simples, mas decentes. Um jeans desbotado, uma camiseta branca e uma velha jaqueta azul escura. Os olhos verdes de Harry desviaram-se da garrafa e pousaram em Draco com uma carranca.

- Sei que te deixei morar aqui por um mês, mas ainda sou o dono da casa, então será que dava pra você ser um pouco mais educado e não entrar assim tão repente como você acabou de fazer? – Harry perguntou com uma calma falsa.

Draco corou levemente, mas manteve sua cabeça erguida.

- Tentarei me lembrar disso. – ele disse.

Harry assentiu e seus olhos voltaram para a garrafa perto de seus pés. Foi a vez de Draco fazer uma carranca.

- O que você está fazendo, Potter? Quanto você já bebeu?

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas ainda não bebi nada até agora.

- Então por que a garrafa? Planejando fundar uma organização de admiradores de garrafa?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Não. Só estou tentando provar a mim mesmo que não sou alcoólatra como todo mundo pensa. Sei me controlar. Não sou um viciado em bebida.

Draco sorriu suavemente e caminhou até Harry, sentando-se perto dele. Notou a tensão de Harry e se perguntou se era a causa daquilo.

- Você soa como um alcoólatra.

Harry deu um sorriso escarninho.

- E como você saberia?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Só bebo socialmente.

- _Isso_ é o que todo mundo diz.

Draco riu levemente e ele pegou de relance a expressão atordoada de Harry.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou curioso.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu apressadamente:

- Nada.

O que Draco não sabia era que Harry estava maravilhado com o som da sua risada. Mas Harry nunca lhe diria algo assim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Draco fitou o fogo da lareira e sua face relaxou repentinamente ao se dar conta de que Harry realmente não havia trazido nenhuma mulher estranha para casa. E como bônus, Harry estava dando duro para não beber. Sabia que não era por causa dele somente, mas Draco estava feliz mesmo assim.

- Você comeu? – Draco perguntou.

- Não. Por quê? Vai cozinhar pra mim? Pensei que não fosse meu empregado. – Harry salientou.

- Não vou cozinhar, Potter. Não essa noite. Vou pedir alguma coisa do Disque-Pizza Encantada Express.

Harry o olhou como se Draco tivesse enlouquecido.

- Existe um lugar assim?

- Sim! – Draco tirou o celular do bolso sob o escrutínio espantado de Harry e discou algumas teclas antes de falar animadamente com um bruxo chamado Roxanno, que parecia muito íntimo de Draco. – Potter... _Potter_!

Harry fez um esforço para calar a estranha emoção que incomodava seu coração e respondeu:

- O que é?

- Que tipo de pizza você gosta?

Harry contou a Draco suas preferências e este ficou espantado ao perceber que eles tinham os mesmos gostos. Enquanto Draco falava com Roxanno ao telefone, ele não notou os olhares de ciúmes de Harry.

Harry estava passando maus bocados para tentar entender seus sentimentos e escondê-los ao mesmo tempo. Quando Draco desligou o pequeno telefone, a máscara de indiferença de Harry estava de volta ao seu lugar.

- As coisas certamente mudaram. – disse Harry. – Não sabia que os bruxos estavam usando telefones.

- É mais rápido assim. Não me diga, Potter... – Draco fez uma careta. – Estava pedindo comido do jeito trouxa? – Harry corou e Draco riu. – Não acredito! Que patético!

Bateram na porta antes que Harry pudesse dar a Draco uma resposta apropriada. Harry ficou surpreso em ver um jovem bruxo usando um boné vermelho e roxo e um robe amarelo com os dizeres: '_se achar alguém mais rápido que eu, serei despedido_'.

O rapaz entregou a Harry duas caixas grandes de pizza e disse:

- São trinta e cinco sicles, por favor.

- _Trinta e cinco_? Era vinte na semana passada! – Draco reclamou.

O jovem bruxo deu de ombros.

-Não me culpe. Culpe o novo ministério por todos aqueles novos impostos.

Draco resmungou, tirando trinta sicles do bolso.

- Pode ter certeza que sim. Aquele maldito bastardo a quem chamamos de Ministro da Economia não é nada mais que um burocrata! Potter, dê ao garoto cinco sicles.

Draco não gostou do jeito que Harry olhou para ele. Os olhos verdes pareciam zangados.

- Tenho um galeão no meu bolso, Malfoy. Pegue _você_. Não vê que minhas mãos estão cheias?

Draco engoliu em seco. Será que Harry estava tentando enlouquecê-lo? Ele queria mesmo que Draco colocasse as mãos dentro do bolso da sua calça? O coração de Draco palpitou como maluco dentro do peito.

- Qual deles? – Draco perguntou, tentando soar calmo.

- O da esquerda.

Draco parou atrás de Harry para tornar seu trabalho mais fácil, mas a posição tornou-se desconfortável para uma certa parte de baixo do seu corpo. Seu peito tocou as costas de Harry levemente e sua bochecha estava tão próxima à de Harry que ele poderia beijá-la com uma simples virada. Sua respiração se acelerou e ele podia ouvir a batida de seu coração nos ouvidos. Ele tocou a cintura de Harry, depois enterrou seus dedos lentamente no bolso esquerdo da calça dele. Mas não foi muito longe. No momento em que os dedos de Draco esbarraram no bolso de Harry, o moreno reagiu violentamente, se afastando de Draco e quase derrubando as pizzas. Quem as salvou foi o jovem entregador, que fez as caixas de pizzas flutuarem com uma sacudida de varinha.

Harry encarou Draco com um olhar homicida. O rapaz os fitou com divertimento. Draco estava completamente confuso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry agressivamente.

- Estava tentando pegar o galeão do seu bolso! – exclamou Draco defensivamente. – Foi você que me pediu pra pegar!

- É, mas no bolso da jaqueta!

- E como eu podia saber? Guardo meu dinheiro no bolso da calça. Como eu podia saber que você guarda o seu na maldita jaqueta? Devia ser mais específico!

- Você devia saber! Nunca te pediria pra enfiar a mão no bolso da minha calça! Jesus!

- Por que não? Com medo, Potter? – disse Draco com sarcasmo.

- Nem nos seus sonhos, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu com um sorrisinho.

O olhar selvagem de Harry queimou Draco por dentro. Draco sentiu desejo de empurrá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo até que ambos perdessem os sentidos.

- Erm... Senhores? – O jovem os chamou hesitantemente. – Tenho que ir ou serei despedido.

Draco e Harry o olharam com surpresa, como se só naquele momento houvessem notado que o rapaz estava parado na soleira da porta. Harry enrubesceu. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta e deu ao garoto um galeão dizendo-lhe para ficar com o troco. O rapaz pareceu aliviado por poder ir embora. Harry bateu a porta e se virou para Draco com olhos acusadores.

- Se me tocar de novo você morre! – Harry ameaçou.

Draco franziu o cenho. – Como se eu fosse querer tocar em uma criatura ossuda como você! Não se preocupe, Potter. Não tocaria em você nem que fosse a última pessoa na terra.

- Bem... Ótimo!

- Tá legal! – Draco retirou o feitiço das pizzas e as levou para a cozinha sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Ele estava furioso. Queria chutar o traseiro de Harry, jogá-lo no chão e então beijá-lo violentamente. Franziu a testa e abriu a caixa de pizza. Ele não queria beijar Harry. Seus lábios provavelmente tinham um gosto horrível de qualquer forma. Harry tinha uma boca tão suja. Ele estava sempre xingando e sendo mal-educado. Draco não o tocaria nunca mais. Ele faria daquilo seu novo mantra: _não tocarás em Potter_. Mordeu um pedaço de pizza furiosamente. Harry se juntou a ele alguns segundos depois.

Eles comeram em silêncio, evitando o olhar um do outro. Draco não podia acredita na sua estupidez por fantasiar com Harry sabendo que o moreno nunca se interessaria por ele.

Harry estava emburrado com o incidente da pizza e com o fato de que teria que suportar a presença de Draco em sua casa por conta de sua própria idiotice. Afinal de contas, ele quem pedira para Draco ficar. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao pensar no peito de Draco tocando suas costas, a respiração suave acariciando sua bochecha e aqueles dedos longos penetrando no bolso da sua calça. Quase engasgou.

_'Controle-se, Harry! O que pensa que está fazendo? Pense em Cindy e Mindy, aquelas gêmeas deliciosas que Seamus acertou para o fim de semana,' _pensou Harry.

Mas não foram Cindy e Mindy que invadiram a mente de Harry quando ele foi se deitar.

_Continua..._

_Prévia do próximo capítulo:_

_"Draco ainda estava ali, encarando-o com preocupação._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou Draco._

_Harry assentiu. Seu coração batia apressado e ele não podia entender porque. Foi então que notou sua mão agarrada a algo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele percebeu repentinamente que segurava a mão de Draco."_


	11. Dormindo com o inimigo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Agradecimentos: Hoje estou sem tempo pra agradecer todo mundo pessoalmente, mas MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentários! Espero que vocês continuem fãs da história!

Ch11 – **Dormindo com o inimigo**

Havia um bebê chorando. Harry tentou abafar o som cobrindo suas orelhas, mas não adiantou. Desta vez o grito de um homem se juntou ao choro. O coração de Harry quase saiu pela boca. Era a primeira vez que ouvia seu pai em seus pesadelos. Ele observou Voldemort explodir a porta do seu quarto e então matar sua mãe. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue. Suas pálpebras mexeram-se freneticamente em seu sono. Sua respiração se acelerou enquanto ele agitava-se na cama. Enquanto isso, no seu sonho, ele observava o corpo sem vida de sua mãe cair no chão. Os olhos verdes dela, agora vazios, pareciam encará-lo. Seu coração se apertou.

'_Me desculpe... Desculpe..._' Ele murmurou em lágrimas. '_Mãe..._'

Então algo de novo aconteceu. Voldemort olhou para _ele_ e sorriu maldosamente. Harry arregalou os olhos e então sua cicatriz pulsou dolorosamente.

'_NÃO!_' Ele gritou.

O corpo de Harry estava todo trêmulo quando Draco irrompeu em seu quarto. Ele ouviu Draco chamar seu nome, e Harry vagamente se ouviu chamar por Draco. Os lábios de Draco moveram-se enquanto ele se inclinava perto de Harry, mas o moreno não conseguiu ouvir nada do que ele dizia. Harry ouviu um '_Meu Deus!_', e então sentiu uma toalha molhada encostar-se à sua testa. Ele suspirou aliviado. Sentiu uma mão carinhosa afagar sua face ternamente e sussurrar palavras suaves. Gradualmente, ele parou de tremer e a dor em sua testa cessou quase que completamente. A toalha foi tirada de sua testa e ele abriu seus olhos.

Draco ainda estava ali, encarando-o com preocupação.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Draco.

Harry assentiu. Seu coração batia apressado e ele não podia entender porque. Foi então que notou sua mão agarrada a algo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele percebeu repentinamente que segurava a mão de Draco. Harry largou dela imediatamente, e enquanto o mundo começava a fazer sentido novamente, sentou-se ereto e fitou Draco com desconfiança.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco franziu a testa.

- Você estava gritando, Potter. Não acho que conseguiria dormir com você gritando por ajuda.

- Não estava gritando por ajuda! – Harry exclamou, ultrajado.

- Estava sim, - respondeu Draco calmamente, mas Harry pôde sentir que ele estava se segurando por um fio. – Você estava gritando e chorando. Teve um pesadelo horrível. Sua cicatriz estava queimando. Pude vê-la pulsando.

Harry traçou a cicatriz com seus dedos. Sua cicatriz não latejava mais desde a derrota de Voldemort. Na verdade, sua cicatriz somente latejava quando Voldemort estava por perto. Ele arregalou os olhos e correu para o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e fitou sua cicatriz mais de perto.

- Harry? – perguntou Draco com preocupação.

Harry encarou-o tentando não entrar em pânico. Era apenas um sonho ruim. Voldemort estava morto de verdade dessa vez. Ele não iria voltar. Mas Voldemort havia olhado direto para ele no seu sonho, como se ele soubesse da presença de Harry ali o tempo todo. Harry balançou a cabeça. Era impossível. Ele havia matado Voldemort com a ajuda de Dumbledore. O sonho não significava nada.

- Preciso de uma bebida. – ele disse com rouquidão, andando com dificuldade na direção da porta do quarto. Draco o agarrou antes que ele pudesse ir mais longe.

- Nem pense nisso. Álcool não é do que você precisa, Harry. – Draco disse com firmeza.

- Não me diga do que eu preciso, porra! Você nem faz idéia! – Harry gritou, empurrando Draco pra longe violentamente.

Ele se arrependeu do que fez no momento que a cabeça de Draco bateu na parede e o loiro deslizou para o chão.

- Draco! - Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco com uma expressão preocupada. – Eu... Sinto muito. Você está bem? Machuquei você?

Draco sorriu com sarcasmo ao acariciar a parte de trás da sua cabeça.

- Bem, digamos que eu terei uma dor de cabeça terrível amanhã. E uma porra de um calombo atrás da minha cabeça.

- Desculpe. – Harry disse com sinceridade. – É por isso que eu gosto de ficar sozinho. Não sou bom com as pessoas. Tenho pavio curto e uma enorme tendência pra agir impulsivamente. – Harry pareceu mais surpreso com o que disse do que Draco. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, chamando-se de idiota. Havia algo em Draco que o fazia querer se abrir pra ele. Mas não podia fazer isso. Era errado se sentir daquela forma por um inimigo.

- Do que você está falando? Me jogar contra a parede não faz de você uma má pessoa. Isso é menos do que eu mereço na verdade. Aposto que você queria fazer coisas piores comigo quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

Harry fez uma careta após se recompor.

– Bem, é verdade. Mesmo assim, não gosto de machucar ninguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja você. Além disso, não estamos mais em Hogwarts. – disse Harry.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que gostava de me machucar.

- Nunca disse isso! – Harry protestou.

- Tem certeza que não é alcoólatra? – Harry fez uma careta conforme Draco continuava, - Porque você tem uma memória bem curta, sabia? Você diz as coisas e depois desdiz. Você é muito estranho, Potter. Vamos lá, já que tenho sua atenção, me ajude a levantar. – Draco esticou sua mão e Harry a pegou e puxou o loiro pra cima. Tonto, Draco tropeçou e Harry o pegou pela cintura. Por alguns segundos ficaram daquele jeito, presos nos braços um do outro. Então Harry largou Draco e sentou na cama.

- Sente-se, Malfoy.

Draco ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza?

Harry não tinha certeza de nada. Ele apenas deu de ombros, e Draco sentou-se a seu lado, deixando um espaço seguro entre eles. Harry sentiu-se grato por isso. Se Draco o tocasse novamente, não sabia qual seria sua reação. Harry ainda estava abalado pelo pesadelo. Ele não podia lidar com a compaixão de Draco naquele estado. Seria demais pra um só dia. Primeiro Harry lidaria com a tensão causada pelo pesadelo. Depois lidaria com a tensão causada por Draco. Não que Draco o deixasse tenso.

Confuso, Harry franziu a testa.

- Você está bem agora? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa? – Draco murmurou.

- Quero uma bebida. – Harry disse.

- Eu sinto sua dor, Potter, mas não posso deixar você fazer isso. Beber não é a resposta. E sim, sei do que estou falando. Eu desmaiava o tempo todo quando tinha dezoito anos porque bebia demais. Realmente diminuía a dor por algum tempo, mas a ressaca que vinha depois não fazia valer a pena.

Harry o encarou com surpresa.

- Não sabia disso.

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.

- É por isso que você sabe aquele feitiço pra curar ressacas... – Harry disse pensativamente. Um feitiço que Draco não lhe ensinara como dissera que faria.

- É.

Draco nunca parecera tão diferente do pirralho mimado que costumava ser como naquele momento. De repente, ele parecia mais velho e sábio. Parecia saber e ter experimentado coisas que iam além da imaginação de Harry. Harry sentiu necessidade de saber de todos os segredos de Draco. O loiro parecia ter tido sua cota de dor e sofrimento. Harry não sabia muito sobre esse novo Draco. Ele sabia apenas o que Hermione havia lhe contado.

Segundo ela, Draco era um bom Auror e havia se tornado um bom amigo também. Eles tinham lá suas brigas, mas Hermione estava certa de que Draco a respeitava e admirava, assim como ela havia aprendido a fazer o mesmo com ele. Draco era arrogante sem dúvida. Mas Hermione não pensava mais naquele lado de Draco como irritante. Ela o achava bonitinho.

E agora que Harry tivera um relance do novo Draco, queria saber mais sobre ele.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou. Harry o olhou confuso. Draco sorriu e disse, - Você está me encarando. O que foi?

Harry olhou para o outro lado. Ele agradeceu a luz fraca das velas por esconder sua face vermelha.

- Nada. Só estou curioso sobre você. Você nunca gostou de mim. Agora está me ajudando. Não entendo a razão.

- Bem, as pessoas mudam. Além do mais, estou fazendo isso por Hermione.

Harry sentiu uma dor no coração por nenhuma razão aparente.

- Você não é gay?

Draco franziu o cenho.

- E daí?

- Bem, por que você faria algo assim por Hermione se não está apaixonado por ela?

Draco fez uma careta.

- Há uma coisa chamada _amizade_ no mundo.

- É, há mesmo. Mas nunca pensei que você soubesse disso. – Harry disse com escárnio.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar mordaz, mas depois relaxou e sorriu.

- Também achava isso. – Draco respondeu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até Draco quebrá-lo.

- Quer falar sobre o seu pesadelo?

- Não force a barra, Malfoy. É difícil o bastante ter você no meu quarto a essa hora da noite. – Harry disse. Sentiu Draco se movendo e ficou tenso. – Se você me tocar...

- Vá se ferrar, Potter! Já passamos por isso. Você vai me matar e blá, blá, blá... Só estou tentando ser amigável; _só isso_. Tenho uns sonhos bem desagradáveis de vez em quando, então sei como você desse estar se sentindo. Acho que quer beber pra ficar entorpecido, não é? – Harry assentiu, surpreso por Draco ser tão sensível. – Já passei por isso. E como eu disse, beber não vai mudar nada. Tenho outra coisa... É uma pílula. Mas só tomo quando a coisa está feia.

- Acredite, a coisa _está_ feia. É sempre o mesmo pesadelo, exceto que está se tornando mais sinistro e... doloroso. Quero que isso pare, mas não sei como. Costumava tomar a Poção do Estupor, mas Hermione me fez jurar que não tomaria mais. É por isso que eu bebo. É a segunda melhor coisa. Quando estou bêbado, não sinto nada.

- Eu sei. – Draco suspirou. – Ela não gosta que eu tome a Pílula do Estupor também.

Harry o encarou com assombro.

- Estas são as pílulas que você toma?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior.

- São.

- E _você_ foi mandado aqui pra me ajudar? – Os lábios de Harry se curvaram e então se abriram largamente até que ele estivesse gargalhando. Draco logo se juntou a ele. – Você é tão... ferrado. – Harry disse sorrindo. Ele deitou-se de costas, reanimado. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia rido daquela forma, mas o ridículo da situação era demais pra ele. Seus olhos se viraram para Draco, que o encarava com intensidade. A risada de Harry cessou e sua boca ficou seca. O olhar intenso de Draco o deixou inquieto.

- Harry... – Draco sussurrou. Harry sentiu-se derreter. Draco o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome e não pela primeira vez naquela noite. A sensação era boa. Teve a impressão de que Draco estava se aproximando dele, e Harry entrou em pânico.

Harry sentou-se ereto antes que sua mente ficasse confusa o bastante para deixá-lo fazer alguma besteira.

- Você tem a pílula com você, Malfoy? – ele perguntou, enfatizando o sobrenome de Draco.

- Sim, _Potter_. – Draco respondeu contrariado conforme ele se afastava de Harry. – Eu vou te dar a pílula, mas só dessa vez. Hermione irá pedir pela minha cabeça se ela descobrir que te deixei tomar essa pílula.

- Não vou contar a ela.

- Não estou preocupado com isso. – Draco deixou o quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma pequena pílula vermelha e rosa na forma de uma pomba. Harry esticou sua mão ansiosamente, mas Draco não deixou que ele a pegasse imediatamente. – Só dessa vez, Potter.

- Certo.

- Então eu te ensinarei algo que o fará relaxar sem a ajuda de medicamentos.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior impacientemente.

- Certo. – Ele apanhou a pílula da mão de Draco e a engoliu. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para seu corpo relaxar. Ele se deitou de costas novamente e suspirou. – Isso é muito bom.

- É mesmo, infelizmente. E infelizmente pra você, terei que dormir aqui no seu quarto.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Do que está falando?

- Algumas pessoas reagem mal à pílula.

- Não eu.

- A pílula não é a mesma coisa que a poção.

- E _agora_ você me diz? Você é um bastardo, filho da... – Harry queria socar Draco, mas a pílula o fez ficar sonolento. – Malfoy, vou chutar o seu traseiro amanhã... – disse ele, tonto.

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco sorriu travessamente. A verdade era que a pílula não era nada perigosa. Draco havia mentido sobre ela. A pílula era a nova descoberta do Professor Snape. Era uma pílula contra insônia feita com ingredientes naturais e só um pouco de magia. Claro, poderia levar ao vício, mas apenas se tomada em grandes quantidades por um longo período de tempo. Draco não deixaria aquilo acontecer, mas no momento bastava.

Ele observou Harry dormir pacificamente por um tempo, até fazer o caminho de volta para o quarto ao lado. Deitou-se na sua cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e fitou o teto. Então esperou seu coração se acalmar.

Harry era um grande idiota. Draco não conseguia entendê-lo de jeito nenhum. Num minuto Harry era legal com ele, e no próximo estava sendo maldoso. Talvez fosse a imaginação de Draco, mas ele podia jurar que o olhar de Harry havia implorado por um beijo seu há poucos minutos atrás. Ele vira o brilho nos olhos verdes. Havia algo neles, e não era ódio.

Ou talvez fosse apenas Harry ludibriando-o. Era difícil de acreditar, mas talvez Harry estivesse seduzindo Draco de propósito apenas para pegar a pílula.

- Que bastardo! – Draco disse com o cenho franzido.

Draco deitou-se de lado e abraçou um dos seus travesseiros fofos. Sentia-se como se estivesse em uma batalha e Harry estivesse ganhando. Ele sentia falta de Bill e do calor dos seus braços. Bill era seguro. Draco conhecia Bill muito bem. Não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Harry. Harry era selvagem e imprevisível. Harry fazia sua cabeça girar. E pior, Harry o fazia perder o controle. Draco odiava perder o controle das coisas.

'_Pense em Bill..._' Sim, ele pensaria em Bill. Iria esquecer Harry. Estava certo daquilo.

Ele imaginou Bill tocando-o por trás e suas mãos fortes penetrando dentro da sua calça de pijama. Draco gemeu ao se tocar. Imaginou Bill em cima dele, provocando-o com pequenas mordidas. Então um dedo penetrou-o, e depois outro, até que ele estivesse movendo seu corpo lentamente.

Draco sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo, demandando satisfação. E então aconteceu. Como sempre, a imagem de Bill desvaneceu até a de Harry invadir sua fantasia. Draco se queixou. Fechou os olhos para fazer a imagem de Harry desaparecer, mas o contrário aconteceu. A imagem tornou-se ainda mais nítida em sua mente. Harry beijou Draco suavemente, e então o penetrou com força. Draco agarrou os lençóis firmemente, movendo seu corpo com mais rapidez.

'_Draco..._' Harry sussurrou. '_Ah... Ah… Draco… Está quase lá? Eu estou tão perto, baby... É tão gostoso estar com você..._'

'_Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca..._' Draco repetiu em seus pensamentos. '_Ah... Harry..._' E então Draco gozou.

_Continua..._

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

_"Harry parecia muito pálido. Draco começou a ficar preocupado. Ele se posicionou bem perto de Harry para apoiá-lo caso ele desmaiasse, mas Harry o empurrou pra longe._

_- Não fique tão perto. – Harry reclamou._

_- Parecia que você ia desmaiar."_

_Nota da autora: Draco não resistiu... Mas ele vai ter uma recompensa mais cedo do que ele imagina! O Harry que se cuide, porque logo ele vai ficar de quatro pelo loiro! _


	12. Conhecendo você

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Paty Black, Maaya M., Hina Minamino, Athena Sagara (por enquanto, só na linguagem figurada!), Lis e Srta Kinomoto! Continuem escrevendo suas opiniões! Significam muito pra mim!

Ch12 – **Conhecendo você**

Draco colocou ovos mexidos e um copo de suco de laranja na frente de Harry, mas Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça e colocou-os de lado. Draco franziu o cenho. Harry estivera fazendo aquilo a manhã toda. Não importava qual fosse o pedido de Draco, Harry sempre replicava com um _não_. Harry não queria correr com ele, comer seu delicioso café da manhã, nem olhar nos olhos de Draco. Todas aquelas criancices porque Draco havia lhe contado a verdade sobre a noite passada.

Ele não conseguia entender Harry. Draco era o único com direito a estar zangado. Afinal de contas, era Draco quem fantasiara com Harry quando havia prometido a si mesmo não fazê-lo mais. Mas era Harry quem estava emburrado sobre o que Draco chamou com sarcasmo de 'o incidente da pílula'. Não havia incidente algum. Só Harry exagerando.

Harry o acusava de ser um bastardo. Draco deu um sorrisinho. Como se ele já não soubesse... Por que Draco dissera a Harry que a pílula não era a do Estupor, mas uma pílula criada por Snape?

- Quer parar de agir como criança? – Draco disse, sentando-se na frente de Harry.

- Não. – respondeu Harry com enfado, fitando seus ovos.

Draco franziu a testa. Que jeito péssimo de começar um novo dia.

- Quer ir se ferrar, então? – ele perguntou friamente.

- N... – Harry olhou para cima com raiva, e Draco soube exatamente o que estava se passando por sua cabeça. '_Vá se foder você, Malfoy. Afinal de contas, você é o bicha aqui._' Mas Harry sabia muito bem, claro, que se atacasse a sexualidade de Draco teria que correr pelado ao redor do quarteirão. – Vá se foder você, Malfoy. – foi a única réplica de Harry.

Draco enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos.

– Você é um saco, Potter. Honestamente, nunca conheci ninguém mais irritante do que você! E acredite em mim quando digo que conheço um monte de gente irritante!

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

- Certo! Me desculpe! É isso que quer ouvir? Desculpe por ter mentido pra você sobre a pílula. Me desculpe por mentir sobre dormir com você na mesma cama. Você deveria estar feliz que isso não aconteceu! Deveria estar contente que foi tudo uma piada! Quer dizer, por que tem que ficar emburrado? Não dormimos juntos! – Draco explodiu.

- Esse é o problema! Foi tudo uma piada!

Draco deu um sorriso escarninho.

- E você queria que tivesse sido real?

- Não seja ridículo! Não estou falando disso! – disse Harry, ultrajado.

Então do que ele estava falando? Draco estava ficando realmente confuso. Harry deveria estar aliviado e não bravo por Draco ter brincado sobre dormir com ele.

- Você tirou sarro da minha cara! – Harry exclamou.

- E daí?

- _E daí_? Eu não gostei!

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, suprimindo um sorriso.

– Merlin! Você é tão esquisito. Você está ciente de que meu trabalho é te irritar, certo? Não estou aqui pra ser legal com você. Estou aqui pra te amolar.

- Então por que está me fazendo café da manhã?

Ótimo ponto. Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e sussurrou:

– Sei lá. Mas realmente, Potter, você me tira do sério o tempo todo. Você não me vê emburrado por causa disso.

- Você é tão cheio de merda, Malfoy. Você emburra. E eu gosto quando isso acontece. Mas esse não é o ponto. Você tocou em um nervo ontem à noite. Me fez _confiar_ em _você_! Me contou uma história comovente sobre como você havia passado pela mesma coisa que eu, e era tudo mentira! Você me fez CONFIAR em você!

Ah, então aquele era o verdadeiro problema.

– Escute, Potter...

- Não quero escutar mais mentiras. Estou cheio de você...

- Menti sobre a pílula. – disse Draco cortando-o. - E estava brincando quando disse que tinha que dormir com você. Essas foram coisas pequenas. Devia estar feliz que a pílula não é tão perigosa e viciante quanto à do Estupor. Mas não estava mentindo sobre o resto. Eu realmente tive uma merda de vida. Tenho uns pesadelos terríveis de vez em quando. Eu realmente tomei a pílula do Estupor _e_ também a poção. Tudo de uma vez... Aquela mistura me fez passar um dia em St. Mungo. E foi por causa disso que o Professor Snape inventou essa pílula pra mim.

Draco sorriu fracamente ante a expressão espantada de Harry.

- Como eu disse... – Draco continuou. – Vivi dias horríveis. Era doloroso acordar todos os dias. Eu nem podia me olhar no espelho... Mas eventualmente, passei por cima de tudo. – E ele amaldiçoaria Harry por trazer aquelas memórias horríveis à tona.

- Como você fez? – perguntou Harry.

Draco o encarou confuso.

– Como eu fiz o quê?

- Como você deixou tudo pra trás? Como você passou por cima de tudo? Como você consegue acordar todos os dias sem sentir que sua vida não tem sentido? Como você se tornou um _Auror_? _Você_, de todas as pessoas... Como você conseguiu e eu não? – Harry fechou os olhos, mas era tarde demais para esconder suas emoções. Draco havia visto todas elas nos belos olhos verdes. Havia visto e _sentido_ a dor de Harry.

Draco quis abraçá-lo, dizer a ele que mesmo que algumas cicatrizes nunca curassem, ao menos desvaneceriam.

E então Draco se deu conta do quão estúpido havia sido por brincar com algo tão sério. Ele havia ferrado majestosamente a noite passada e nem havia notado. Havia ganhado a confiança de Harry apenas para perdê-la. Sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede sem parar.

- Harry... – Harry o olhou com uma carranca. Draco sabia que ele não gostara de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. – Potter... Desculpe. Me desculpe por ser um idiota completo.

Agora Harry parecia realmente pasmo.

- Demorou bastante pra você perceber isso, Malfoy.

Draco cerrou os punhos. Não podia culpar Harry por estar bravo com ele. A honestidade de Harry sempre havia lhe deixado sem palavras. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para consertar as coisas. Era óbvio que Harry o odiava, agora mais do que nunca, porque Draco havia superado seus problemas e Harry não. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Afinal, há quatro anos atrás Draco havia estado na mesma situação de Harry. Ele tivera ciúmes de Harry e lidara com as coisas tentando intimidá-lo impiedosamente. Achava que Harry sabia o que estava fazendo. Achava que Harry era perfeito, sem defeitos.

Mas agora era Harry quem estava com inveja dele. E esse Harry vulnerável não estava com medo de se abrir com ele. Draco estava boquiaberto. E para tornar as coisas piores, a vulnerabilidade de Harry estava abrindo caminho em seu coração. Draco estava se apaixonando profundamente por esse novo lado de Harry Potter. Acreditara que Harry era forte e confiante. Não estava preparado para o Harry Potter fofo e exposto.

- _Eu_ estou sendo um idiota... Não deveria ter perguntado essas coisas estúpidas... – murmurou Harry com uma careta. – Não vai acontecer de novo.

E lá estava o Harry idiota de volta a ação novamente. Draco franziu a testa.

– O que você quer dizer? Não tem problema abrir seu coração de vez em quando. Você parece mesmo estar precisando de um ombro pra chorar.

- Não preciso do _seu_ ombro. – Harry rosnou. – Apenas esqueça, certo?

- Ah, vê se supera isso, Potter. Não vou usar sua vulnerabilidade contra você. Não sou o mesmo bastardo que costumava ser. Eu realmente entendo o que você está passando. Você me perguntou como eu superei tudo... Não tenho uma resposta na verdade... Pensando bem, amizade foi algo muito importante. Snape me ajudou bastante. Hermione e os Weasleys me ajudaram também.

Draco fitou o infinito e sua voz pareceu distante quando ele disse:

- É engraçado só me dar conta disso agora... A minha vida toda eu procurei um propósito para a minha existência... E a princípio achei que esse propósito fosse manter minha linhagem assim como meu pai vivia me dizendo pra fazer sem parar. Mas não estava procurando por prestígio ou outro pirralho mimado pra continuar com nossas tradições estúpidas... Eu queria _amor_. Mesmo que eu não acreditasse nisso, ainda assim eu queria amor. E achei que você tivesse. Essa era a razão do porquê não gostava de você. – Draco voltou a si e encarou os olhos confusos de Harry. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Havia dito coisas demais sobre si mesmo. Mas era justo abrir-se com Potter. Afinal de contas, ele havia quebrado a confiança de Harry nele. Tinha que ganhá-la de volta.

Houve um embaraçoso período de silêncio entre eles.

- Também te odiava porque as pessoas sempre admiraram você mesmo eu sendo maravilhoso... Mas isso é outro assunto. – Draco deu um sorrisinho para quebrar o gelo.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Você é tão convencido. – apontou Harry.

- Sei disso. Então, estamos quites? Eu acabei de te contar algo muito pessoal sobre mim mesmo. O mínimo que você podia fazer era me perdoar.

Harry pressionou os lábios um no outro. Draco tinha a impressão de que ele queria sorrir, mas não podia ter certeza.

- Vou pensar no assunto. – Harry disse. Então ele pegou o garfo e começou a comer os ovos tranqüilamente.

- Queria ter as respostas para suas perguntas, Harry. – Draco sussurrou. – Mas é muito difícil pra mim me lembrar de como as coisas eram quando saí de casa...

- Não importa. – Harry disse, cortando-o sem olhar para ele. – Não há respostas. E mesmo se houvessem, preciso achá-las sozinho. Nada que você diga irá fazer diferença. Eu... – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, - Nem sei porque perguntei aquelas coisas pra você. Apenas esqueça, ok?

- Mas você se ressente de mim por causa daquelas coisas...

- Não. Eu guardo rancor de você desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos, Malfoy. Então vamos comer. Odeio ficar muito filosófico logo de manhã. Eu te perdôo por ter sido um idiota a noite passada. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto. – Harry continuou a comer e pela primeira vez Draco decidiu obedecê-lo.

Eles fizeram a refeição calados, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Draco ficou feliz quando o prato de Harry ficou vazio. Considerou aquilo como uma pequena vitória. Com uma sacudida de varinha, os pratos voaram para a pia para serem lavados.

Ele olhou para Harry uma última vez e pensou em dizer algo, mas decidiu ficar quieto. Colocou sua capa, pegou sua pasta e se dirigiu para a porta da frente. Estava prestes a partir quando ele se voltou para Harry repentinamente e disse:

- Venha comigo para o trabalho.

Harry arregalou os olhos como se Draco tivesse ficado louco.

- O quê? Por quê?

Draco não sabia. Só queria passar o dia com Harry.

- O que você vai fazer o dia todo?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Não é da sua conta de qualquer forma.

- Se não for fazer nada, então venha comigo. – Draco tentou convencê-lo.

- Mesmo se eu fosse com você, o que eu faria, Malfoy? Além do mais, seu chefe não ficaria muito contente. Não sou um Auror. Não tenho nada pra fazer lá.

- Meu chefe não vai dizer uma palavra. Ele tem tentado te levar pra nossa equipe há anos, Potter, e você sabe disso. Ele ficará extasiado com sua visita. Você pode acompanhar eu e Hermione em uma das nossas missões entediantes. Então você saberá com certeza que fez a coisa certa ao desistir do treino de Auror. E você irá tirar sarro de mim por trabalhar como um maldito burocrata. Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido! – Draco não fazia idéia de onde estava se metendo. Estava apenas desesperado para tirar Harry daquela casa depressiva.

Após muitos protestos, Harry foi junto com ele. Draco ficou excitado com a companhia de Harry. Ele nem mesmo tirou sarro da pobre escolha de roupas de Harry. Draco não conseguia parar de sorrir conforme ele e Harry cruzavam o Átrio do Ministério. Desconsiderou o fato de que Harry parecia prestes a entrar em pânico quando eles pararam no Nível 2. Imaginou a cara de Hermione quando ela visse Harry com _ele_.

- Malfoy... Acho que não consigo fazer isso. – disse Harry nervosamente.

Draco franziu a testa.

- Você já está aqui. Além disso, você esteve aqui não faz muito tempo. O que há?

Harry parecia muito pálido. Draco começou a ficar preocupado. Ele se posicionou bem perto de Harry para apoiá-lo caso ele desmaiasse, mas Harry o empurrou pra longe.

- Não fique tão perto. – Harry reclamou.

- Parecia que você ia desmaiar.

- Não seja ridículo!

Draco fez uma careta.

- Você que começou!

- Comecei nada! Apenas me dei conta de que isso foi uma péssima idéia.

Draco notou que o pequeno corredor de repente se aglomerara de gente. Os elevadores estavam parando no Nível 2 mais do que o normal. As pessoas continuavam vindo, e todos os olhos estavam voltados para Harry. Alguém havia divulgado que Harry Potter estava lá com Draco Malfoy. Era um evento único que ninguém queria perder. Draco cerrou os punhos, irritado. Ele olhou para Harry, que parecia prestes a explodir, e agarrou sua mão. Harry tentou escapar dele, e Draco quase pôde ouvir os pensamentos de Harry em voz alta sobre não tocá-lo. Mas o aperto da mão de Draco se tornou mais forte, e ele só soltou a mão de Harry quando eles chegaram ao escritório.

- Oh, meu Deus! Não posso acreditar! – Hermione gritou, surpresa. – É mesmo você, Harry? – Harry rosnou algo deselegante. Hermione fingiu que não ouviu. – Sim, definitivamente é você! Draco, como você fez isso?

Draco abriu a boca, mas Harry o cortou friamente dizendo:

- Pode parar, Hermione, ou vou embora imediatamente.

Ela fez uma careta e então enlaçou Harry em um abraço apertado. Harry ficou tenso por um momento, mas então relaxou e sorriu.

- É um milagre! – Ela disse.

- Você está exagerando... – Harry murmurou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Ele veio para experimentar a vida de um Auror. – Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. Só vim para vê-la em ação, Hermione. Malfoy disse que eu podia. Não pensei que fosse apropriado, mas ele praticamente me arrastou até aqui...

- Ah, mas você é super bem-vindo! Boss ficará tão feliz de te ver aqui! – Hermione ainda mantinha seus braços em volta de Harry. Draco começou a ficar irritado.

Boss Harper, um homem bem alto com um bigode grande e um gosto estranho por robes rosa e verde com pequenas estrelas azuis, deu boas vindas a Harry de braços abertos, literalmente. Seu abraço quase despedaçou os ossos de Harry. Ao longo do dia, Boss apresentou Harry para a maioria das pessoas do departamento, mostrou a ele todos os seus arquivos secretos e deixou Harry ir junto com Draco e Hermione em uma missão real e entediante. Boss havia sido o mais entusiasmado dos professores de Harry no passado, e havia realmente chorado quando Harry largara o treinamento.

Enquanto todos puxavam o saco de Harry, e a maioria das garotas davam em cima dele, Draco ficou em um canto apenas observando o alvoroço ao redor de Harry. E ficando amuado também. Estava com ciúmes. De repente, não parecia uma boa idéia ter trazido Harry ali. Não importava que Harry parecesse estar se divertindo. Draco odiava o fato de que Harry estava deixando aquelas garotas irritantes tocá-lo tão livremente. E se Boss abraçasse Harry mais uma vez ele iria gritar.

- Draco. – ele ouviu Hermione chamar por ele. – Não sei como você conseguiu, mas obrigada...

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não fiz nada. Pra ser honesto, não sei porque ele veio comigo.

- Bem, seja qual for a razão, deu certo. – Ela sorriu. – Foi uma boa idéia mandá-lo pra lá. Só se passaram três dias e você já conquistou tanto! Ele está mesmo sendo educado e falante!

Draco não tinha tanta certeza disso. Harry estava sendo educado, mas não falante. Algumas vezes Draco tinha a impressão de que Harry estava mais do que entediado. Porém, Draco estava feliz por Harry estar mais sociável. Estava apenas curioso quanto às razões de Harry para acompanhá-lo. Quando Draco fizera a oferta, não esperara que Harry aceitasse. Havia pedido por desespero, porque a vulnerabilidade de Harry havia tocado seu coração e ele não queria deixar Harry sozinho naquela casa arrepiante.

Do outro lado do aposento, enquanto observava Draco discretamente, Harry fingia ouvir uma história enfadonha sobre dois bruxos roubando o banco de Londres. O loiro parecia emburrado com alguma coisa. Harry sabia disso pelo jeito que Draco continuava a passar a língua pelos lábios e bater sua pena na mesa. Harry sorriu involuntariamente. Seu sorriso fez duas bruxas perto dele suspirarem em adoração. Draco notou aquilo e emburrou ainda mais. Aquilo levou Harry a sorrir novamente e mais suspiros de adoração foram ouvidos. No fim, Draco se levantou e deixou o aposento para entrar em seu próprio escritório, batendo a porta violentamente e fazendo com que o departamento ficasse em silêncio por um momento.

- O que há de errado com nosso dragão? – perguntou Boss pensativamente. – Ele parece não gostar de você, Harry.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- O que te deu essa impressão?

Boss o encarou com malícia.

- Todos nós sabemos das _preferências_ de Draco, Harry. Não sabia que você era o próximo na lista dele...

Harry engasgou.

- O quê? Não sou o próximo na lista dele!

- Então porque você está com ele?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Pergunte a Hermione.

Hermione sorriu.

- Uma garota tem direito a alguns segredos...

Boss gargalhou.

- Oh, sua garota danada!

Harry não gostou da implicação daqueles comentários.

- Eu não significo nada para o Malfoy.

- Ah, eu não teria tanta certeza, Harry. Eu vejo o jeito com que ele olha pra você. – disse Boss sabiamente. – Além do mais, você veio com ele. Não pode negar isso.

Não, Harry não podia. Chamou-se de estúpido por não pensar naquilo antes. Ele não queria que as pessoas pensassem que ele era o _namorado_ de Malfoy. Por que ele havia ido ao Ministério pra começo de conversa? Não sabia ao certo. A única coisa que sabia era que o discurso emocional de Draco o havia tocado de alguma forma. Mais uma vez, Draco o fizera querer conhecê-lo melhor. Harry queria saber quem estava por detrás da máscara de Draco Malfoy, o pirralho.

Draco era um mistério para ele. Harry havia observado Draco o dia todo e chegara a conclusão de que, se as coisas fossem diferentes, ele iria gostar de ser amigo de Draco. Draco era divertido para se estar perto, e mesmo que reclamasse muito, fazia bem o seu trabalho.

Algumas pessoas pareciam tratar Draco com suspeita, e levando em conta seu passado, não era assim tão surpreendente. Mas a maioria parecia respeitá-lo e admirá-lo. E Harry estava fascinado pela forma com que Draco resolvia as coisas.

Draco não estava brincando quando disse a Harry que era o segundo melhor no departamento. Ele era muito bom. Harry até mesmo sentiu inveja dele.

Mas algumas vezes Harry notava alguma tristeza nos olhos de Draco. Isso freqüentemente acontecia quando Lucius e Narcissa eram mencionados. Os colegas de Draco gostavam de fazer piadas maldosas sobre Lucius o tempo todo. Draco sempre sorria, mas aqueles sorrisos nunca alcançavam seus olhos.

Harry estava surpreso por sentir simpatia por ele. Estava ainda mais surpreso com a súbita vontade de ir até Draco e... E o quê? Seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Três dias apenas haviam se passado e Draco já havia bagunçado suas emoções. O que ele queria de Draco? Por que Draco tinha tanto poder sobre ele? Ele queria mesmo saber?

Não, não queria. Não queria ir ao fundo daquelas questões. No momento, irritar Draco lhe bastava.

_Continua..._

_Aww! Harry está quase cedendo. O momento está próximo, gente! Bem perto! _

_A seguir, cenas do próximo capítulo: _

_'Dessa vez Harry viu Draco vacilar. Ele chegou mais perto do loiro sem saber exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Não queria tocar em Draco, queria? Ele não devia se importar. Mas se importava.'_


	13. Repugnante

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Lis, Sofiah Black, Amy Lupin, Maaya M. e Hina.Minamino. Garotas, esse capítulo é o começo da queda de Harry! Mwahahahaha!

Ch13 – **Repugnante**

Foi bom sair de casa por algumas horas. Harry pensou que entraria em pânico cada vez que as pessoas começassem a se aproximar dele, mas ele não entrara. Ele havia tolerado a maioria das perguntas irritantes sobre sua última batalha com Voldemort, e havia se ocupado com conversas interessantes também. Ele ficou imaginando o que teria sido de sua vida se ele não tivesse desistido dos treinamentos. Aquilo o fez sentir ainda mais inveja de Draco por este ter ocupado seu lugar. Mas Harry sabia que estava sendo injusto, e na verdade deveria agradecer a Draco por trazê-lo ao Ministério junto com ele.

Também foi bom voltar para casa. Afinal de contas, por mais triste que fosse, era seu refúgio. Era estranho, mas na verdade ele tinha boas memórias daquela casa. Ali ele passara algum tempo com Sirius, e chegara a conhecer seu padrinho um pouco melhor. Eles teriam vivido ali, juntos, se não fosse o trágico destino de Sirius. Aquela casa pertencera a ele, e seu padrinho a havia deixado para Harry. Harry iria cuidar bem dela para sempre.

A Sra Black permaneceu quieta enquanto o encarava. Ela havia estado daquela forma desde que Draco chegara. Ela apenas os observava com olhos reprovadores e mantinha seus pensamentos para si mesma. Harry estava tão acostumado com seus berros que era estranho não ouvi-los mais.

Então seus olhos se voltaram para Draco, que jogava sua pasta descuidadamente no chão e pendurava sua capa no gancho perto da porta da frente. Draco não havia dito uma palavra desde que eles saíram do Ministério. O loiro parecia perdido em algum outro lugar. De vez em quando, Draco fazia caretas como se algo ruim tivesse lhe ocorrido. Então ele fitava o infinito por um longo tempo, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de Harry.

Ser ignorado por Draco era algo totalmente novo para Harry. E foi algo que ele definitivamente não gostou. Ficou chocado ao perceber que ele gostava de ter a atenção total de Draco para si.

- Malfoy? O que foi? – ele perguntou, mordendo sua língua por se importar.

Draco levantou a cabeça e franziu o cenho.

- Nada.

Harry cruzou os braços. Ele pressentiu o olhar curioso da Sra. Black nos dois.

- Por que você está emburrado? – Harry o atacou, bravo. – Foi idéia sua me levar até lá. Se você não consegue lidar com um pouco de competição...

Draco fez um barulho esquisito.

- O quê? Do que você está falando?

Harry aprumou-se.

– Bem, pelo que eu vi hoje, você geralmente recebe toda a atenção. Mas eu a arranquei de você. Quer dizer, as garotas estavam todas em cima de mim.

- Que ridículo! Só as garotas idiotas estavam dando em cima de você. Além do mais, não ligo para garotas, Potter. Você sabe disso. E não estou com ciúmes de você só porque todo mundo ficou te tratando como se você fosse um rei.

- Então você _está_ com ciúmes! – Harry apontou.

Draco abriu a boca, mas depois a fechou. Ele parecia muito zangado.

- Não quis dizer isso. – Draco disse.

- Então qual é o seu problema?

- Não sei do que você está falando! – Draco deu as costas a Harry e caminhou para a cozinha.

Antes que Harry pudesse segui-lo, ele ouviu a Sra. Black dizer com um sorriso malicioso:

- Eu conheço a _laia_ dele. Que desgraça para a casa de seus ancestrais...

Harry voltou-se para encará-la com raiva.

- Cale a boca, bruxa velha!

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, pensei que você não gostasse dele. Agora estou vendo algo diferente entre vocês.

Harry quase engasgou com as palavras dela.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse ele, e percebeu que estava agindo como Draco. Fez uma careta. – O que você quer dizer com 'a laia dele'?

- Ele é um homossexual, não é? Uma abominação. Posso reconhecer aquela doença horrível nele. Meu filho tinha. – A Sra. Black suspirou. – Tenho pena da pobre Narcissa... Sei como é doloroso ter um filho que é repugnante. Tentamos fazê-lo ficar normal de novo, mas...

Harry arregalou os olhos e seu coração quase parou de bater. Aquilo era algo que ele nunca esperara ouvir. Ele a cortou:

- Está falando de... Sirius?

- Estou falando de Regulus, aquele imprestável. – ela bufou. – Só conheci desgraça na minha vida... Regulus era o meu orgulho e de repente... era um imprestável... Tive dois filhos e ambos me só me trouxeram vergonha. Um maricas e um rebelde... Mas ao menos Sirius era mais homem do que Regulus.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado, mas quase que imediatamente sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. Importaria tanto assim se Sirius fosse gay? Não, não faria diferença. Harry teria amado Sirius da mesma forma.

Harry ouviu um grunhido atrás dele. Voltou sua cabeça para o lado e viu Draco parado a alguns centímetros de distância. Ele sentiu-se como uma criança flagrada com as mãos no pote de doces um pouco antes do jantar. Draco o olhou transtornado e chateado. Sua expressão de dor partiu o coração de Harry.

Harry engoliu em seco.

– Malfoy...

Mas Draco não estava olhando para ele. O loiro estava fitando a Sra. Black com raiva, e esta parecia paralisada de medo quando seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- _Você_ é repugnante! – Draco disse com ódio. Draco voltou-se para subir as escadas. – Não há nada de errado comigo!

- Malfoy! – Harry foi atrás dele. – Espera! Por que está tão chateado? Ela é só uma bruxa velha... Coloque-a no lugar que ela merece e depois esqueça. Ela é uma _pintura_! Não tem que escutar o que ela diz...

- Não ligo pra ela. Ela é como meus pais. Grande coisa! – Draco gritou, e depois se voltou para encarar Harry. – É _você_ que eu não consigo engolir no momento.

- _Eu_? – Harry não ficou tão surpreso pelos pais de Draco serem como a Sra. Black, mas ele de repente começou a perceber o quanto Draco sofrera nas mãos dos pais. Mas o que isso tinha a ver com Harry?

- Sim, você! – Os olhos furiosos de Draco encontraram os dele. – Eu vi a sua cara quando você se deu conta de que seu amado padrinho não era de quem ela estava falando. Você ficou aliviado.

Harry desviou o olhar. Draco estava certo e ele não podia negar. Qualquer coisa que dissesse para se desculpar tornaria as coisas piores. Por isso, ao invés de tentar se desculpar, ele perguntou a Draco por que ele se importava tanto. Foi Draco quem desviou o olhar dessa vez.

- Não me importo. – murmurou Draco amargamente.

- O caralho que não! Você parecia prestes a chorar!

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

- Parecia nada! Eu não choro, Potter.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Ninguém chora, Malfoy. – Harry respirou fundo e então disse, - Você deveria estar zangado com _ela_, não comigo. Eu não disse nada. E o que quer que você pense que viu na minha cara...

- Eu sei o que eu vi. Vi o mesmo olhar no rosto da minha mãe. Sua expressão te entregou, Potter, e nada do que você diga vai consertar as coisas. Você diz que tem amigos gays e os aceita, mas no fundo você acha que é errado. Bem no fundo você e a Sra. Black são iguais. A única diferença é que ela diz o que realmente pensa em voz alta enquanto você guarda as coisas para si.

- Isso não é... inteiramente verdade. Se ela estivesse falando de Sirius, eu não me importaria. – Harry disse honestamente. – Já te disse que eu não ligo se você gosta de homens, Malfoy. Eu só... Droga! – ele correu os dedos entre os cabelos desalinhados. – Eu fiquei surpreso. Não sei nada sobre a vida amorosa de Sirius. Nunca soube se ele teve uma namorada ou noiva ou até mesmo um namorado! Eu supus que ele gostasse de garotas... Por que diabos você se importa?

Mais importante ainda, por que _Harry_ se importava com os sentimentos de Draco?

Draco deu de ombros, mas não disse nada. Harry subiu quatro degraus e parou perto dele. Draco pareceu estremecer, mas Harry não teve certeza.

- Não sou um covarde. Alguma vez escondi alguma coisa de você? – Draco fez uma careta e Harry consertou, - Não coisas pessoais, Malfoy. Alguma vez escondi o que sentia por você?

Draco pressionou os lábios um no outro e balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez você tenha razão, sabe? Bem no fundo eu tenho um problema com isso. Mas não compartilho o mesmo ponto de vista da bruxa velha. Não acho que você seja repugnante ou doente. – Harry deu um sorriso débil. – Bem, eu realmente te acho doente... Mas isso porque você é um Malfoy.

- Acho que você está com medo...

Harry franziu o cenho e esperou que Draco terminasse.

- Você não quer correr nu ao redor do quarteirão. É por isso que não diz o que pensa sobre mim em voz alta.

Harry viu Draco sorrir com escárnio, mas ele sabia que Draco ainda estava machucado com o que acontecera. Ele amaldiçoou a Sra. Black e sua boca suja.

- O que seus pais fizeram quando descobriram sobre você? – Harry perguntou em voz baixa. – Eles te magoaram muito, não?

Dessa vez Harry viu Draco vacilar. Ele chegou mais perto do loiro sem saber exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Não queria tocar em Draco, queria? Ele não devia se importar. Mas se importava. Ele sabia que Draco reagia daquela forma porque alguém o machucara demais, e Harry tinha quase certeza de que a culpa era dos pais de Draco.

- Você não me disse o que sonhou ontem à noite. Não tenho que te contar nada sobre mim. – murmurou Draco.

- E se eu te contar algo sobre mim? Eu te conto um momento embaraçoso do meu passado, algo pessoal, e você me conta o que te aconteceu.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, não quero.

Mas Harry podia ver que Draco estava tentado pela oferta.

- Pense sobre isso. Pode me responder mais tarde. Não está aqui pra me ajudar? Talvez a gente possa se ajudar.

Harry podia ler cada emoção no rosto de Draco. Podia sentir o tumulto dele. Isso o fez querer proteger o loiro. Draco parecia tão vulnerável. Harry _queria_ tocar em Draco. Sua mão direita estava tremendo de antecipação. Ele queria sentir a pele sedosa do rosto de Draco contra seus dedos.

Os olhos de Draco tremeluziram conforme Harry chegava mais perto. Ele estava tão perto agora. O que estava fazendo? Ele não sabia. Só queria...

BAM, BAM, BAM!

Harry e Draco pularam de susto ao som. Harry olhou para a porta da frente com uma cara confusa. Fazia um tempão que ele não ouvia a aldrava de prata ser usada.

Ele fitou Draco, que parecia muito irritado com a interrupção. Harry, por outro lado, estava agradecido. Ele não sabia o que teria feito exatamente se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos. Draco tinha o estranho poder de enfeitiçar seus sentidos quando eles estavam juntos. Harry sentia vontade de fazer coisas que ele normalmente não faria.

A nova personalidade de Draco o deixava confuso. Ele não era mais como o antigo Draco. E Harry estava tendo dificuldade em decidir se podia ser amigo de Draco ou não. Ele tivera o mesmo problema quando Draco se juntara a Ordem.

Mas esse não era o momento para pensar naquelas coisas. Na verdade, Harry não deveria nem pensar nelas.

Ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas. Depois abriu a porta.

- Surpresa! – disseram duas vozes femininas ao mesmo tempo.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Olhou as garotas a sua frente de cima a baixo. Elas eram idênticas exceto pelas roupas. Eram loiras, baixinhas, tinham seios fartos e lábios rosados. Uma delas usava uma blusa vermelha bem apertada e jeans azul, enquanto a outra usava uma mini-saia branca, sandálias de plataforma, o top de um biquíni rosa que mal lhe cobria os seios e uma jaqueta também rosa. Os sorrisos eram idênticos. Harry sentiu-se paralisado.

- Oi, Harry! – disse a loira com a blusa vermelha.

- Estamos aqui pra nos divertir! – disse a outra sacudindo os seios.

Harry ouviu Draco grunhir atrás dele, e a única coisa que pôde dizer foi:

- Mindy! Cindy! Oi…

_Continua… _

_No próximo capítulo, conheçam Cindy e Mindy! Antes de matarem as duas, esperem para conhecê-las melhor! E aqui vai uma prévia do que vem a seguir:_

_"- Não! De jeito nenhum. Não vou beijar você. _

_- É porque você tem medo, Potter. – apontou Draco, seus olhos presos em Harry. – Você tem medo de gostar. _

_- O quê? Não seja idiota! – protestou Harry." _


	14. As Gêmeas

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Lis (tenho o pressentimento de que você vai gostar delas!), Sofiah Black (Não arranque mais os cabelos! Aqui está o capítulo novo!), Maaya M. (espere pra ler e depois me diga o que achou das gêmeas!), Athena Sagara (ah, pois é. Mas leia esse e depois me diga!), e um abraço especial na Kikis, que postou vários comentários de uma só vez! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que todas vocês continuem curtindo a história. E agora, acompanhem Harry e Draco em mais um capítulo!

Ch14 – **As Gêmeas**

Draco não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sentiu vontade de gritar quando as duas vadias loiras entraram na casa e fecharam seus braços ao redor de Harry, beijando-o ruidosamente nas bochechas. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, e teve certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Ele não era um cara ciumento, mas era muito possessivo. Afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy. Malfoys não gostavam de pessoas estranhas tocando algo de sua propriedade. Harry era _seu_. Mas ao invés de arrancar Harry delas, ele cerrou os punhos e tentou manter a calma.

_'Harry não é seu, Draco, então vê se não viaja!'_ Draco pensou.

- Ah, Harry. Que casa linda! – disse uma das loiras.

- É. Não te falei? – disse a outra com a jaqueta rosa, caminhando pelo hall de entrada como se estivesse em um palco. – Ah, a desagradável Sra Black! Oi! – A Sra Black resfolegou e virou a cara. – Hmm... Ela nunca é educada, Harry. Por que isso?

- Erm... Eu... – Harry parecia petrificado.

Draco revirou os olhos.

– Ei, Potter. Não vai nos apresentar?

Duas faces idênticas fitaram Draco imediatamente. Cindy e Mindy olharam uma para a outra e depois para Draco. Ele prontamente as encantou.

- Já nos conhecemos? – elas perguntaram juntas.

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

– Acho que não. – disse ele.

As gêmeas andaram na sua direção e pararam alguns passos de distância.

- Sou Draco Malfoy. – disse Draco usando todo o seu charme. Pareceu funcionar. As garotas se derreteram quando ele beijou suas mãos. – E vocês, criaturas encantadoras, são...

- Cindy. – respondeu a loira do biquíni rosa.

- Mindy! – respondeu a de blusa vermelha.

- Nomes encantadores. – Draco disse com um sorriso escarninho.

- Obrigada! – elas disseram. – Você é tão adorável! Harry, onde estava escondendo ele? Ele é um homem tão maravilhoso! – exclamou Mindy.

Harry pareceu recobrar sua voz quando as garotas se jogaram pra cima de Draco.

- Meninas... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Cindy piscou para Harry.

- Sei que a gente ficou de vir amanhã. Mas eu pensei: 'hei, por que não surpreendê-lo hoje mesmo?' Então aqui estamos nós! Não sabíamos que você tinha um convidado. E que convidado! – Mindy sorriu para Draco e o acariciou furtivamente.

- Ele é gay. – disse Harry com o cenho franzido. – E ele está indo embora. Certo, Malfoy?

Draco contou até dez para não atingi-lo com _Cruciatus_. Harry queria que ele se fosse? Que atrevimento! Não podia acreditar no mau gosto de Harry para mulheres. Nunca pensou que Harry gostasse daquele tipo de mulher vulgar. De fato, nunca imaginou que Harry fosse o tipo que tratava as mulheres como objetos. Harry realmente tinha mudado. Mas Draco não podia culpá-lo. Afinal, Harry se apaixonara por Ginny uma vez, a mocinha perfeita da casa ao lado, e tivera seu coração partido. _Típico_, pensou Draco. Harry estava machucado e agora não queria compromissos, apenas sexo.

Draco franziu a testa. E _ele_? Não era como Harry também? A única diferença era que ele gostava de homens. Mas ao menos os homens que saíam com ele eram bem educados e inteligentes. Não eram _vadias_.

Draco não queria ir embora, mas ele podia imaginar o que teria que agüentar se ficasse. Mal havia tolerado uma mulher fazendo sexo com Harry, que diriam duas! Ele não era tão masoquista assim, era?

- Por que ele não pode ficar? – Cindy perguntou olhando para suas unhas vermelhas. – Ele pode se divertir com a gente.

- Não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? Ele é gay. Ele não gosta de mulheres. – disse Harry irritado. Draco lhe lançou um olhar atravessado. O idiota Cara de Cicatriz tinha a audácia de dizer tal coisa!

- E daí? – perguntou Mindy confusa.

Honestamente, será que uma mulher conseguia ser mais estúpida? Draco sorriu involuntariamente.

- É, Potter. _E daí_?

- E daí? – o rosto de Harry ficou levemente vermelho. Draco sorriu ainda mais. – Bem, ele não pode... se divertir... conosco.

- Por que não? – Mindy insistiu.

Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Draco definitivamente estava se divertindo agora.

- É, Harry. Afinal de contas, ele pode se divertir com _você_. – disse Cindy sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo! – Mindy bateu palmas, feliz. – E nós podemos _assistir_! – As gêmeas trocaram um olhar cheio de malícia. – Dois garotos gostosos juntos... Será como naquela vez na Alemanha!

Harry parecia absolutamente horrorizado. Draco suprimiu sua risada.

- Espero que vocês pratiquem sexo seguro, meninas. – Draco apontou.

Cindy o olhou como se ele fosse retardado.

- Duh! É claro, querido. Na nossa profissão, não podemos fazer de nenhuma outra forma...

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês são...?

- Somos _acompanhantes_! – Mindy explicou. – Mas só saímos com homens distintos. E não somos baratas, querido.

Draco podia apostar que elas não eram em termos de dinheiro. _Elas_ pareciam baratas, no entanto.

- Mas para o Harry fazemos de graça. – disse Cindy afagando o braço de Harry. – Sempre nos divertimos tanto juntos!

Harry nunca se sentiu tão embaraçado em toda a sua vida. Seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

- Vocês são bruxas? – perguntou Draco com curiosidade.

- Não... – disse Cindy com um biquinho. – Só saímos com bruxos. Nosso primo é bruxo e nosso agente.

- Quem é seu primo?

- Seam-

- O que importa quem é o primo delas? – Harry a cortou rapidamente. – E garotas, por favor, Malfoy já estava de saída, então...

- Não estava não. – disse Draco para irritar Harry. – Na verdade, sinto vontade de ficar. Não perderia a companhia de Mindy e Cindy por nada nesse mundo. – Draco sorriu para elas, que suspiraram em adoração. – Elas parecem que sabem se divertir.

- Ah, querido, nós realmente sabemos. – disse uma das gêmeas com um sorriso travesso. – E você, Harry, se não deixá-lo brincar com a gente, não iremos brincar com você... Queremos ver um beijo! Vamos lá, Harry docinho. Não seja tímido!

Draco teve a impressão de que Harry iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. O rosto de Harry agora estava completamente branco.

- É, Potter. Me dê um beijo. – Draco deu um sorrisinho maligno. Harry o olhou de maneira assassina. Mindy e Cindy poderiam parecer vulgares, mas eram divertidas.

- Sou espada. – afirmou Harry cruzando os braços. – Não me entenda mal, Malfoy, mas não tenho desejo nenhum de beijar você.

Draco estava prestes a replicar que ele preferia beijar um trasgo a beijar Harry quando Mindy disse:

- Ah, Harry... Faça isso por nós duas... Draco é tão lindo! Como você pode dizer não a ele? Olhe pra ele!

_'É, Potter, olhe pra mim.'_ Draco sorriu para Harry. O moreno fez uma careta.

- Não! De jeito nenhum. Não vou beijar você.

- É porque você tem medo, Potter. – apontou Draco, seus olhos presos em Harry. – Você tem medo de gostar.

- _O quê_? Não seja idiota! – protestou Harry.

Draco apenas deu de ombros.

- Você é mesmo um maricas... – disse Draco.

Aquilo bastou para Harry. Ele provavelmente se arrependeria de sua decisão mais tarde, mas no momento não se importava. Quando ele estava naquele estado de zanga, ele freqüentemente fazia coisas idiotas e tomava as decisões erradas. Ele sabia disso muito bem. Mas não podia se controlar.

Ele andou depressa na direção de Draco e parou na sua frente. Depois, empurrou o peito de Draco e disse:

- Não tenho medo de você. Nunca tive. Então, se você quer um beijo, ótimo! Vou te dar um!

As garotas bateram palmas, excitadas. Mas Harry e Draco se viram diante de um grande dilema.

Draco havia sonhado com aquele beijo por muito tempo para vê-lo arruinado de uma forma tão barata. Ele não queria beijar Harry na frente de Mindy e Cindy. Queria beijar Harry na privacidade de um quarto iluminado por velas onde ele _realmente_ pudesse beijar Harry apropriadamente.

- Não acredito em você. Eu te desafio. – sussurrou Draco, deixando Harry arrepiado.

Harry _estava_ com medo. Seu coração estava entalado na garganta e ele tinha dificuldade em respirar. Mas ele não era um covarde. Beijaria Draco e provaria a si mesmo que não havia nenhuma tensão sexual entre eles. Na verdade, não havia tensão alguma. Não havia nada sexual entre eles.

- Então comece a acreditar, porque eu não vou desistir. – disse Harry apressadamente. Ele ergueu uma mão para tocar em Draco, que estremeceu e deu um passo para trás. Harry deu um sorrisinho. – Quem está com medo agora?

Draco limpou a garganta.

- Não estou com medo, Potter. É que eu...

'Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Se eu te beijar, então estarei perdido. Se for bom, então saberei com certeza que o que sinto por você é bem real e não apenas uma ilusão criada por um garoto necessitado. Por isso eu não sei.' A mente de Draco estava um caos, mas ele não disse a Harry o que estava pensando.

Draco quase parou de respirar quando Harry chegou mais perto. Seus olhos quase se fecharam, e seus lábios separaram-se involuntariamente. Suas mãos agarraram o corrimão atrás dele.

Eles iam mesmo fazer aquilo?

Quando Harry parou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele, a respiração de Draco ficou entrecortada. O loiro sentiu a respiração suave de Harry acariciar seu rosto. Ele agarrou o corrimão com mais força. Os narizes de ambos se tocaram, mas Draco não fechou os olhos.

De repente, havia apenas ele e Harry no aposento. Draco podia sentir apenas Harry e mais ninguém. Todas as suas brigas e troca de insultos pairou entre eles, mas nada mais importava. O que importava era o momento. Tudo os conduzira para aquele momento. Cada palavra amarga havia apenas ajudado Draco a reprimir sua paixão. Agora ele queria deixar-se levar nos braços de Harry.

Os olhos de Draco questionaram Harry, desafiaram-no. Houve um momento de hesitação, e então Draco se inclinou para frente e beijou Harry nos lábios.

Foi muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado. E ele soube com certeza que estava perdido. O gosto, o cheiro, os suspiros suaves. Tudo era destinado a fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Ele queria esmagar Harry em seus braços, rasgar todas as suas roupas. Mas ele não podia fazer nada daquilo, não quando Harry parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Harry fechou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Ele sentiu os lábios de Draco se movendo sob os seus gentilmente e lentamente. Fechou os punhos e congelou ao sentir a língua de Draco saborear sua boca. Então seu corpo estremeceu e relaxou completamente. Os lábios de Harry se abriram para dar espaço à língua de Draco. Ele sentiu as mãos do loiro tocarem seus braços cuidadosamente, como se ele estivesse pronto para ser rejeitado. Mas mesmo que Harry quisesse empurrá-lo para longe, seu corpo não obedeceria. Ele faria o que Draco quisesse naquele momento. Não tinha mais posse de seu corpo. Seu coração batia como louco em seu peito. Ele sentia-se leve e embriagado. Nunca um beijo o fizera se sentir daquela maneira. Ele estava até ouvindo sinos tocarem.

Mas então tudo acabou. Draco o largou e ele se sentiu repentinamente vazio e com frio. Harry demorou um tempo para registrar o que estava acontecendo e onde ele estava. Olhou para Draco como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Ouviu Mindy reclamando da interrupção, e foi só então que notou Draco falando no celular.

- Bill... Sim... Não... Eu sei... Claro. Não, não estou… fazendo nada… - Os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos verdes de Harry. – Claro. Já estou a caminho.

_Continua..._

_Gente... Tudo bem. Eu sou maligna. E podem se acostumar, porque eu costumo parar os capítulos em momentos críticos. Juro que não faço de propósito, apenas acontece! Outra má notícia: a partir daqui não tenho mais capítulos traduzidos prontos. Não significa que eles demorarão a pintar por aqui, mas vão demorar um pouquinho mais do que vocês estão acostumados. Espero que me perdoem! Se servir de consolo, o pessoal que faz comentários na minha fic em inglês está p... da vida porque estou quase no fim da história mas faz um tempão que não atualizo. E não por falta de querer... É que estou escrevendo outra coisa no momento. Mas enfim! Por favor, me dêem sua opinião! Finalmente, o beijo tão esperado aconteceu! E justo quem foi interromper! __Bill Weasley! Quais são as apostas para o próximo capítulo? Me escrevam! _


	15. Segure se coração

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: Lis, Aninha, Maaya, Pipe e Sofiah Black. Muito obrigada por deixarem comentários. Lamento pela demora. Eu não ando me sentindo muito bem... Vou ao médico na quinta-feira, esperando que não seja diabetes. /chora compulsivamente/ Enfim, tenham paciência porque não sei exatamente quando irei atualizar a história de novo. Mas não deve demorar muito.

Chap. 15 – **Segure-se Coração**

Quando Draco atendeu seu telefone celular, ele ainda estava tentando fazer com que o mundo ao redor dele fizesse sentido. O beijo de Harry havia lhe tirado o fôlego. Ele queria ronronar e se esfregar em Harry como um gato. Não havia tido a intenção de largar de Harry, mas atendera ao telefone automaticamente. Era uma das coisas ruins de ser um Auror. Ele deveria estar sempre pronto para a ação. Há um segundo atrás ele estivera flutuando e se sentindo maravilhoso. Mas no momento em que ouvira a voz de Bill, foi como se um balde de água fria houvesse caído sobre ele, e voltar a realidade havia sido extremamente doloroso.

Ficou tão nervoso que quase derrubou o celular no chão. Mal ouviu o que Bill estava dizendo. Mas quando escutou sobre alguém tentando roubar o banco Gringotts, Draco imediatamente parou de sonhar acordado e ficou bem alerta. Ele tinha que ir. Estava preocupado com Bill. Precisava saber se ele estava bem. Bill soara extremamente perturbado no telefone. Por isso, Draco apenas queria se certificar que nada havia acontecido com ele.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Como ele desejou poder ficar... Harry estava tentador, como se ele estivesse pronto para fazer qualquer coisa que Draco quisesse.

O loiro desligou o pequeno celular e o colocou de volta no bolso. Depois respirou fundo e olhou para Harry de novo.

O rosto de Harry estava eroticamente corado. Na verdade, tudo em Harry parecia erótico depois daquele beijo de perder o fôlego. Os olhos verdes estavam dilatados e os lábios vermelhos inchados. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não gemer ante a visão tentadora de um Harry Potter nu deitado em sua cama com aquele mesmo olhar. Ele havia sonhado com aquele momento muitas vezes. Harry parecia tão dócil, tão atordoado. Draco piscou para voltar o seu foco para Bill e o trabalho.

Sentiu-se tímido de repente, como se não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer. Harry estava tentando evitar seu olhar, e aquilo o estava incomodando. Mas ele não tinha tempo de confrontar Harry naquele momento.

- Eu... – Draco começou, limpando a garganta, pois sua voz estava entalada nela. – Tenho que ir. Alguém tentou arrombar Gringotts.

Harry imediatamente olhou para ele.

- O quê? Alguém foi ferido? O que te disseram?

- Até onde sei, ninguém se feriu. Mas tenho que ir até lá e checar. Parece que o sujeito que tentou roubar o banco usou magia negra, por isso eles querem minha presença lá para ajudar na investigação.

Harry assentiu.

- Me mantenha informado. Nunca é uma boa notícia quando alguém está tentando usar magia negra.

Normalmente, Draco nunca daria informações sobre uma de suas investigações, mas ele não podia dizer não a Harry. Afinal de contas, Harry tinha Voldemort como experiência. Ele sabia tudo sobre magia negra. Era lógico que Harry se preocuparia com alguém usando magia negra de novo. Além do mais, o chefe de Draco não se importaria se ele contasse a Harry. Ele na verdade iria dizer a Draco para fazer uso da intensa experiência e sabedoria de Harry no assunto. Aquilo provavelmente irritaria Draco, mas ele se preocuparia com isso mais tarde.

Desceu as escadas e disse adeus as garotas, mas não a Harry. Agora que estava totalmente de volta a realidade, era difícil encarar Harry. Abriu a porta e pisou na varanda, mas a voz de Harry o fez parar.

- Malfoy! Vai voltar essa noite? – Harry perguntou.

Draco não se virou para olhá-lo. Ele não conseguia. Estava muito nervoso.

- Acho que não. – respondeu Draco, porque seria difícil voltar e encarar Harry depois do beijo. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. – Divirta-se com as garotas. Tenho certeza de que elas o manterão entretido. – E com isso ele Aparatou antes que pudesse ouvir a réplica de Harry.

Não podia pensar em Harry agora. Tinha que se concentrar em outras coisas. Seu trabalho e seu namorado eram prioridades. Lidaria com o beijo e suas conseqüências depois.

Ainda assim, não importava quantas vezes repetisse aquilo, seu coração não conseguia se manter calado. Por que ele havia dito a Harry para se divertir com a companhia de Mindy e Cindy? _Idiota!_

Subiu as escadas de Gringotts até a entrada e viu Bill conversando com Hermione. Ela pareceu surpresa em vê-lo, mas então olhou para Bill e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hermione, Bill. Quais são as novidades? – perguntou Draco apressado, parando perto deles. Normalmente Draco acariciaria a mão de Bill imperceptivelmente como ele sempre fazia quando eles se encontravam em público, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu. Não sentiu vontade.

Hermione pareceu ponderar suas palavras quando respondeu:

- Bem... O caso está basicamente... resolvido. Pegamos um rapaz de dezenove anos e ele confessou tudo. Ele foi descuidado e inexperiente. Não foi tão difícil fazê-lo abrir a boca. De qualquer forma, ele confessou que tentou arrombar o banco usando magia negra, mas não deu certo. O que ele fez foi abrir um buraco enorme na parede com a explosão, mas agora tudo está bem. Eu nem precisava estar aqui. Só queria me certificar de que tudo estava ok.

_Hermione, a viciada em trabalho. _

- Pensei que você não viesse. – ela disse finalmente, e Draco pôde perceber exatamente o que estava lhe passando pela cabeça. _Ela_ não havia ligado para ele, portanto ele não deveria estar ali. Não era da índole de Draco estar disposto a trabalhar no seu horário de folga.

- Fui eu quem o chamou. – disse Bill.

Hermione apenas assentiu compreensivelmente, mas também com curiosidade. Ela sabia que Draco estava saindo com Bill, mas não sabia se o relacionamento entre eles era sério. Não era da conta dela perguntar. Não enquanto Bill estava ali.

- Ok. Então... Acabei por aqui. Preciso ir pra casa. Aposto que Ron está fazendo uma bagunça na cozinha. – Ela olhou para Draco, depois para Bill, e então para Draco novamente. – Me ligue esse fim de semana, Draco. Você vai ficar com Harry?

Draco detectou uma pontada de ciúme nos olhos de Bill. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

- Não sei. Acho que não.

- Por que não? Os finais de semana são os piores para Harry.

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Não acho que esse será tão ruim. Ele tem _duas_ garotas com ele, e parece que eles se divertirão à beça.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Quem são elas?

- Mindy e Cindy. – ele respondeu com um rosnado.

- Não conheço... – Hermione franziu a testa. Ela não gostou nada das implicações da sentença de Draco. – Elas são legais? Como elas são? Onde ele as conheceu?

Draco apenas deu de ombros. Não queria falar sobre Harry.

- Bem, pelo menos ele está bem? Acha mesmo prudente deixar Harry sozinho com aquelas... duas garotas? – Hermione insistiu um pouco irritada com a indiferença de Draco.

Draco grunhiu.

- Não sei. Não sou um vidente, não é mesmo? Ele parecia bem quando eu o deixei.

Na verdade, ele não parecia. Harry parecera terrivelmente confuso e perdido. Draco estremeceu. Harry ficaria bem. Ele tinha duas loiras idiotas para lhe fazer companhia. E Draco havia sido idiota o bastante para aquecê-lo para elas. _Idiota, idiota, idiota! _

- Você está bem? – perguntou Bill, tocando o braço de Draco gentilmente.

Draco olhou para baixo, e se odiou por isso.

- Sim, estou bem.

Hermione olhou para ambos com uma expressão pensativa, então disse até logo e se foi. Ela se certificaria que Harry estava bem, porque estava claro que Draco parecia perturbado com algo relacionado a Harry.

Houve um desagradável período de silêncio entre Draco e Bill. Draco estava se sentindo subitamente mal. Sua cabeça estava doendo, e ele sentia uma dor no peito.

Draco realmente havia arruinado tudo dessa vez. Aquele beijo havia sido sua desgraça. Não sabia como olharia nos olhos de Harry de novo. Não podia nem mesmo mentir para si mesmo mais. Sabia agora o que sentia com certeza. Ele amava Harry. O beijo provara isso.

Era tão injusto. Se eles não haviam sido feitos um para o outro, se eles não eram almas gêmeas, então por que Draco se sentia daquela forma? Nunca imaginou que fosse experimentar um amor não correspondido. Ele não era aquele tipo de homem. _Ele_ era quem deveria partir corações. Não estava nos seus planos ter o seu coração partido. Mas quem é que planejava algo assim?

Esta era a razão do porquê ele havia fugido do amor. Doía demais. Agora ele estava preso àquele sentimento de rejeição e àquela dor horrível. Sentiu borboletas no estômago só de pensar em Harry.

E havia ainda Bill, seu atual namorado. Qual era o motivo em negar o óbvio? Bill era seu _namorado_. A verdade era que Draco não havia saído com mais ninguém depois que começara a sair com Bill. Bill era doce e carinhoso com ele, e queria que eles compartilhassem suas vidas juntos. Draco havia lhe devolvido aquela gentileza beijando Harry Potter.

Por outro lado, Bill era o único culpado daquela situação. Ele praticamente havia empurrado Draco para cima de Harry. Se Bill o amasse tanto, não teria concordado com sua família que Draco era a solução para a depressão de Harry. Ele não teria permitido que Draco dormisse na casa de Harry.

- Mindy e Cindy, hein? – Bill disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Draco o olhou com uma carranca.

- Conhece elas?

Bill deu um meio-sorriso e Draco bufou.

- Você conhece as duas! Deixe advinhar. Mindy e Cindy eram provavelmente as strippers de todas as festas da Grifinória. Elas devem ter dormido com todo mundo do Salão Comunal!

- Elas são mais novas que eu, Draco. Se eu tivesse dormido com as duas quando ainda era um estudante em Hogwarts, teria sido preso. Não as conheci em Hogwarts.

- Então onde? Ah, espere! Aquela maldita festa que Fred e George deram quando eles abriram a filial da loja de truques! Foi lá que você as conheceu! Eles contrataram irmãs gêmeas para fazer striptease pra eles! As irmãs MC! Mindy e Cindy! Sabia que devia ter ido àquela festa... – Draco se amaldiçoou em pensamento. – Transou com elas?

- Não, por que eu transaria?

- Porque você é bi, e eu sei que tem uma queda enorme por loiras. Ainda me lembro de Fleur, sabia?

Bill sorriu largamente.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Não estou com ciúmes. Só estou perguntando se você transou ou não com elas. – Draco grunhiu.

- Não transei. Eu tenho mesmo uma queda por loiras, mas elas não fazem o meu tipo. Estou surpreso em saber que elas fazem o tipo de Harry. Ele sempre gostou de um tipo diferente de garota. Ele realmente mudou... – Bill pareceu pensativo. – Toda a minha família estava torcendo pelo casamento dele com Gina. Mas então Gina terminou tudo, e ele ficou desolado... Acho que é por essa razão que ele fica com esse tipo de garota agora...

Draco respirou fundo. Não queria ouvir sobre Harry e Gina. _Ele_ havia ficado desolado na época. Não queria experimentar novamente aquela dor. Ficou ainda mais zangado com Bill por fazê-lo se lembrar daqueles dias horríveis em que ele havia achado que Harry se casaria com Gina Weasley.

- Por que me mandou lá? – Draco questionou Bill com os cílios trêmulos.

Bill chegou perto dele, mas não o tocou.

- Do que está falando?

- Por que me mandou até Harry? Se você me ama, por que me mandou para outro homem? – Draco perguntou acusadoramente.

Bill mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele encostou-se a uma das paredes distorcidas de Gringotts e suspirou.

- Não tive escolha na verdade. Minha família inteira estava convencida de que você deveria ir. No final, Fred me convenceu também. Eu gosto de Harry. Ele é um bom garoto. Eu realmente quero ajudá-lo. Mas... sinto ciúmes de você sozinho com ele. Sei do que você sentia por Harry. – Bill trancou seu olhar no dele. – Se vamos morar juntos, acho que você deveria descobrir o que sente por ele. Você precisa de um encerramento. Caso contrário nós não temos chance de dar certo. – Bill caminhou até ele novamente e acariciou sua face. – Já perdi você? Tão rápido? O que aconteceu hoje?

Draco deu um passo para trás.

- Nada de extraordinário aconteceu. A gente brigou, só isso. É o que fazemos de melhor. Brigar. – ele disse amargurado.

- Draco... – Bill parecia triste.

- Bill... por favor. – Draco fechou os olhos e molhou os lábios. – Por favor, apenas... Por que me chamou aqui se não era preciso?

Bill sorriu fracamente.

- _Eu_ preciso de você, loirinho.

Bill tocou no rosto de Draco e o beijou. Draco ficou surpreso ante a súbita demonstração de afeição pública. Era verdade que não havia muitas pessoas por perto àquela hora da noite, mas Draco não conseguiu relaxar. Tinha medo de que alguém reagisse violentamente a visão de dois homens se beijando. Conhecia aquele tipo de violência muito bem. Havia vivido aquilo mais de uma vez.

Além do mais, beijar Bill em público significava que o relacionamento deles estava ficando sério. Significava um compromisso que Draco não estava preparado para assumir, especialmente depois de ter beijado Harry.

Mas deixou-se beijar, principalmente por estar se sentindo culpado. Sabia que era idiota se sentir assim. Culpou Bill pela confusão em sua mente e seu coração. Mas o toque de Bill sempre conseguia fazê-lo se acalmar.

Os beijos de Bill não o faziam flutuar, mas o excitavam. E Draco constantemente se rendia quando Bill o tocava daquele jeito. Mas hoje ele estava por demais confuso.

Afastou-se um pouco e encarou Bill.

- Preciso ficar sozinho agora. – ele murmurou.

- Você o ama, Draco?

Draco sentiu frio de repente. Ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo.

- E se eu amar?

Bill pareceu surpreso com sua honestidade. O ruivo engoliu em seco e cerrou os punhos. Foi então que Draco percebeu que Bill estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. A indiferença de Bill era só um ato.

- Acho que estou preparado pra isso.

Draco o olhou no fundo dos olhos, tentando entendê-lo.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que eu não vou desistir de você tão facilmente. Se você quiser ter um caso com Harry, vá em frente. Irá doer muito, mas... Vou superar. Tudo o que quero é que _você_ supere o que sente por ele.

- Harry é hetero. Não há nenhuma possibilidade da gente...

- Eu sei que ele é. Eu também era há pouco tempo atrás. Mas um certo loiro me fez mudar de idéia...

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, estou falando de você. – disse Bill.

- Você me disse que eu não fui o primeiro cara com quem você dormiu!

- Você não foi. Mas foi o primeiro a me tentar. Você gosta de mim, Draco?

- Não seja idiota. Se eu não gostasse de você, não ficaria com você. Você sabe que eu tenho sido fiel.

- Mas não hoje.

Draco olhou para o outro lado.

- Mesmo hoje. Eu estou aqui, não?

- Não está aqui por minha causa, mas por causa do trabalho.

- Droga, Bill! O que você quer de mim? – Draco perguntou irritado. – Você me ama, mas vai me deixar dormir com Potter?

- Só porque eu te amo demais!

- Mentira! Eu nunca deixaria... – _Harry dormir com ninguém mais a não ser eu. _– Eu nunca atiraria a pessoa que amo nos braços de outro. Não te entendo, Bill.

- Eu não me entendo mais. Quero ver você feliz, mesmo sendo com Harry. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tenho essa necessidade primitiva de te ter por perto, e quer saber o que eu quero fazer agora? Quero te pegar nos meus braços e te trancar no meu quarto por todo o final de semana.

E Draco queria que ele fizesse aquilo. Queria esquecer de Harry e daqueles sentimentos que estava destruindo-o aos poucos. Mas não queria usar Bill daquela forma. Repentinamente, ficou zangado com Bill, com Harry, consigo mesmo. Estava confuso. Precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar sobre tudo.

- Preciso ir pra casa. – ele disse, cansado. – Eu te ligo. – Draco se virou para ir embora, mas Bill o segurou.

- Eu te amo, Draco. Te amo tanto que estou sempre pensando na sua felicidade em primeiro lugar. Mas por favor, quando o mês acabar, volte pra mim.

O coração de Draco se apertou no peito.

_Continua..._

_Eu conheço poucas pessoas que seriam tão compreensivas quanto o Bill... Draco agora está mais confuso do que nunca. E no próximo capítulo eu trago o ponto de vista de Harry sobre o beijo! Deixem comentários! Quem é melhor pro Draco? Harry ou Bill? _


	16. Jogos Perigosos

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: A todo mundo que deixou comentários aqui e no meu e-mail! Brigadão! Mando Dracos de chocolate pra vocês!

Cap. 16 – **Jogos perigosos**

'_Divirta-se com as garotas.'_

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele teria feito mesmo aquilo se não fosse pelo fato de que sentia o estômago embrulhado. Também não podia entender porque seu corpo não parava de tremer. Talvez estivesse ficando gripado. Harry se abraçou e se sentou no parapeito da janela.

Podia entender porque uma família de puros sangues como os Black haviam escolhido aquele bairro trouxa para morar. O Largo Grimmauld era um lugar tão calmo e pacífico. Com exceção do seu vizinho, ele raramente via trouxas andando na calçada. O único local cheio era o Parque Grimmauld que ficava a dois quarteirões abaixo da casa de Harry. Era o mesmo lugar em que Draco o levara para que eles caminhassem.

Harry se abraçou com mais força ao pensar em Draco. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse concentrar-se em coisas mais importantes, cada pensamento o levava até Draco, como se ele já não tivesse o bastante com o que se preocupar no momento. Precisava se concentrar nos seus pesadelos e no terrível fato de que sua cicatriz havia pulsado. Odiava admitir que estava com medo do significado daqueles sonhos. Voldemort havia olhado diretamente para ele. Não para o bebê Harry, mas a versão adulta do futuro Harry Potter.

Estava com medo pela primeira vez na vida, porque a única teoria que podia imaginar era a de que talvez, apenas talvez, Voldemort estivesse vivendo dentro dele. Aquilo certamente explicaria as súbitas mudanças de humor de Harry. Explicaria porque ele parecia tão doente. Ou talvez ele apenas pensasse que Voldemort estava dentro dele ele estava se _tornando_ Voldemort. Harry estava cada vez mais amargo e desesperançado. Havia deixado a escuridão tomar conta de seu ser. Talvez Fudge estivesse certo ao acusa-lo de querer ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Aquilo era besteira. Ele não era Voldemort. Estava exagerando. Era tudo um sonho ruim. Apenas um sonho muito ruim… Hermione não precisava saber daquilo. Ninguém precisava saber.

Draco havia visto sua cicatriz pulsar, no entanto. Será que ele contaria a Hermione?

E lá estava ele de novo pensando em Draco. Harry tocou os lábios com os dedos distraidamente ao se lembrar do beijo. Era quase como se Draco estivesse ali, beijando-o de novo, tentando-o, fazendo-o se derreter. Harry estremeceu. Não podia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Nunca um beijo o havia deixado em tal estado. Lembrava-se de seu coração batendo apressado ante a visão de Cho, e mais tarde com Gina. Lembrava-se de suas palmas suando quando pedira Gina em casamento, e o modo como havia corado quando a convidara para sair pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se de como era se sentir nervoso. Mas as sensações que sentira por causa do beijo de Draco eram novas para ele.

Havia sentido o coração disparar, o que já sentira antes. Mas antes seu coração não parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Havia se sentido nervoso, afinal ele sempre se sentia assim diante de uma situação nova. Mas nunca se sentira tonto ao beijar uma garota. Nunca havia sentido aqueles arrepios deliciosos percorrerem seu corpo. O beijo de Draco lhe tirara do prumo. _Aquilo_ certamente era algo que nunca havia acontecido com ele só por causa de um beijo. Harry nunca havia perdido o controle por um simples beijo.

Encostou sua cabeça na janela e suspirou. Havia esperado sentir todas aquelas coisas por tanto tempo. Não era justo que Draco fosse aquele a acordar tantos sentimentos nele. Harry era heterossexual. Nunca havia sentido atração por outros homens. Se ao menos não fosse _Draco_. Se ao menos Harry não tivesse perdido a cabeça e aceitado aquele desafio idiota que vira nos olhos de Draco. Devia saber que não podia confiar no seu temperamento explosivo. Sempre tomava as atitudes erradas quando estava zangado.

Será que ele era gay? Talvez não fosse só com Draco. Talvez ele tivesse atração por homens, apenas não havia notado antes. Fez uma careta. O Profeta Diário adoraria saber que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu era gay. Seria fofoca para uma vida inteira.

Amaldiçoou Draco por bagunçar sua cabeça. Harry não queria ser gay. Não queria mais uma coisa que o fizesse diferente do resto do mundo.

Não deveria ter mandado Cindy e Mindy embora. A presença delas serviria para ressegurar sua masculinidade. Ao menos elas lhe teriam feito companhia no fim de semana. Ele sempre se sentia sozinho nos fins de semana. Não sabia porque. Não era como se eles fossem diferentes. Mas de alguma forma, os finais de semana era mais quietos do que o normal no Largo Grimmauld.

Era Sábado à noite. Ainda dava tempo de chamar as garotas de volta. Elas haviam ficado tão desapontadas por terem que ir. Mas ele não tinha vontade de chamar as duas de volta. Não podia tirar Draco da cabeça. E se fantasiasse com Draco enquanto dormia com elas? Seria horrível.

Ele precisava de uma bebida desesperadamente. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. A Sra. Black apenas o encarou pensativamente ao vê-lo entrar na sala de estar. Harry mal prestou atenção nela. Pegou a garrafa de uísque do bar e ligou o som.

'_It couldn't be that hard to live alone_

_But I'm all, all alone again_

_Thinking you'll never say_

_That you'll be home again.'_

Ele franziu o nariz. Não queria ouvir músicas de amor tristes àquela hora da noite, especialmente músicas sobre solidão.

"_And it's gonna be a long night_

_And it's gonna be cold without your arms_

_And I'm going get stage fright caught in the headlights_

_It's gonna be a long night_

_And I know I'm gonna lose this fight.' () (Trad: E eu sei que vou perder essa luta)_

Não, ele não perderia nada. Lutaria contra aqueles sentimentos irritantes e sairia vencedor. Então ele não se sentiria tão quente e febril quando Draco o beijasse novamente.

'_Do que eu estou falando? Ele nunca mais vai me beijar! Os lábios dele nunca mais vão tocar os meus; os dedos dele nunca mais vão me acariciar como se ele estivesse com medo de que quebrar. Não vou deixar que ele me pegue em seus braços e...'_ Harry se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. E nem havia bebido nada ainda. Sentiu-se febril de novo. Talvez estivesse mesmo ficando doente, e aquele calor súbito não tivesse nada a ver com Draco.

Sentou-se na poltrona de cetim vermelho perto da lareira e algumas tochas estrategicamente posicionadas ao redor do aposento se acenderam com apenas um olhar seu. Estava quase tomando um gole do uísque quando ouviu alguém bater a sua porta e gritar por ele. Depositou a garrafa no chão, irritado. Considerou a possibilidade de não responder, mas a batida apenas aumentou até que ele ouviu 'Hot Stuff' sendo tocada como companhia. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Sabia quem era. Caminhou até a porta – ouvindo e ignorando as reclamações da Sra. Black ao fundo sobre quão desagradáveis eram os jovens – e a abriu.

- Fred, o que diabos está fazendo aqui num Sábado à noite? – Harry perguntou. Fred o abraçou ternamente e então entrou na casa sem esperar pelo convite de Harry.

- Preciso de sua assinatura em alguns papéis... É o que se ganha por ter uma parte de nossa loja de logros e brincadeiras, sócio.

- Nunca quis mesmo essa parte...

- Bem, você a tem, então é melhor tirar proveito disso e nos ajudar. Sabe, seria ótimo se você passasse nas nossas lojas de vez em quando. Jorge e eu temos novas idéias para aquelas festas instantâneas. – Fred parou perto da Sra. Black e sorriu maldosamente. – Como você está, velha bruxa?

A Sra. Black empinou o nariz e bufou. Ela detestava os Weasleys. Para ela, eles eram os piores tipos de bruxos.

- Uma graça, como sempre. – Fred disse. – Acho que tenho algo para você usar nela, Harry. Ainda estamos testando o produto, então se você sentir vontade de nos ajudar a testá-lo, poderia nos emprestar a Sra. Black? – Fred perguntou com falsa doçura. A Sra. Black fez uma expressão horrorizada, e sua lista de palavrões começou a ser recitado.

- Eu vou manter isso em mente com certeza. – disse Harry, sorrindo. A Sra. Black o mandou ir para o inferno e se juntar a sua família idiota. Harry lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, e depois levou Fred para a sala de estar.

Fred retirou alguns papéis dobrados da sua jaqueta azul brilhante (que mudava de cor de vez em quando) e os entregou a Harry. O moreno não se seu ao trabalho de lê-los. Ele nunca lia. Aquilo geralmente aborrecia Fred e Jorge, mas não importava o que eles dissessem, Harry nunca ouvia.

- Eu realmente espero que as nossas coisas sejam as únicas que você assina sem ler, Harry. E se isso fosse o seu testamento? E se estivéssemos tentando limpar a sua conta bancária?

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

- Então tenha uma boa vida com meu dinheiro.

- Você é um bastardo maluco.

Harry terminou de assinar os papéis e os entregou de volta para Fred.

- Não nego. – disse ele. – Você sabe que sempre pode comprar minha parte.

- Nada disso. Você nos ajudou. Foi o seu dinheiro que tornou nosso sonho possível. Aquele lugar é tão seu quanto nosso. É mais do que certo que você seja nosso sócio. – Fred respondeu enquanto colocava os papéis de volta no bolso da jaqueta.

Harry não se importou em responder. Já havia tentado outras vezes sem nenhum sucesso.

- Algo mais? – perguntou.

- Não. Isso é tudo basicamente. – Fred olhou em volta. – Cadê o Draco?

Harry estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Não sei. Por que pergunta?

Fred empertigou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que ele está morando com você.

- Não está não!

- Não foi o que ouvi.

Hermione e sua boca grande iriam pagar caro. Harry cerrou os punhos.

- Então, ele está vivendo aqui? – Fred insistiu.

Harry lembrou-se do quão ansioso havia se sentido quando havia visto Draco chegando na sua casa com sua mala nas mãos, e desfazendo-a num quarto ao lado do de Harry.

- Sim, ele está. – Harry respondeu rigidamente. – Mas ele não está aqui agora.

- Ah, que pena... Tenho certeza de que ele iria adorar vir comigo conhecer a nova boate que abriu hoje no Beco Diagonal.

Harry sentiu sua boca seca.

- Não sabia que você era íntimo de Malfoy.

- É, realmente é surpreendente. – Fred piscou pra ele. – Mas hei, as coisas mudam. Draco com certeza mudou bastante. Sempre nos divertimos muito juntos.

Harry não gostou de ouvir que Draco e Harry se divertiam, porque ele sabia exatamente o tipo de diversão que Fred mais gostava. E com aquilo em mente, ele foi atingido pela noção de que talvez Draco tivesse alguém em sua vida. Talvez ele tivesse um namorado. E aquele namorado podia ser Fred. Seu coração perdeu o compasso.

- Draco e eu costumávamos sair juntos bastante. Dormimos juntos também. – Fred disse com sua costumeira honestidade. Harry ignorou o ciúme súbito que o possuiu. – Mas não deu certo. Eu não gosto de compromissos sérios. Sou muito jovem ainda, se você entende o que eu digo. E Draco... Embora ele negue, ele está procurando por um relacionamento sério.

- Ele está saindo com alguém? – Harry perguntou contra o seu bom-senso. Mordeu a língua com força e cruzou os braços. – Esquece. Não quero saber. Não é como se eu me importasse. Quer dizer, eu não estou nem aí pra ele. – ele disse de uma vez só, sabendo muito bem que Fred notaria seu nervosismo. – Eu só queria saber porque tenho o direito. Quer dizer, o cara está vivendo comigo agora... E vai saber? Talvez ele esteja namorando um Comensal da Morte ou algo assim.

Fred não riu. Apenas olhou para Harry como se soubesse de algo que o moreno não sabia. Olhou para Harry como se ele fosse uma criancinha que nada sabia sobre o mundo. Harry sentiu-se desconfortável sendo o objeto daquele olhar.

- Ele está saindo com Bill. – Fred disse após ponderar se era sábio contar a Harry a verdade ou não.

Harry sentiu falta de ar por um momento.

- Bill?

- Sim, Bill.

- Como em Bill Weasley? Seu _irmão_ Bill?

Fred assentiu. Harry ficou chocado com o fato de que Bill também era gay, mas foi dez vezes pior saber que ele estava namorando Draco – o mesmo Draco que o beijara com tanta paixão. Porém, o que aquilo importava? Harry não estava nem aí para Draco. Ele apenas estava se sentindo ultrajado porque Draco havia traído Bill.

- Aquele bastardo! – ele exclamou.

Fred levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem? Draco ou Bill?

A boca de Harry se abriu e depois se fechou. Ele estava zangado demais para falar. Levantou os braços e os deixou cair com um suspiro.

- Todo mundo é gay agora? Quando isso aconteceu? – Ele não esperava mesmo por uma resposta, então continuou com seu discurso alvoroçado: - É pra valer o namoro deles? Porque Draco não se comporta nem um pouco como alguém apaixonado.

Será que não? Harry não sabia disso com certeza.

- Mas ele me beijou! – respondeu para si mesmo. – O maldito me beijou! Será que ele pensou em Bill? Ele não disse nada! E o que foi aquele olhar de nojo que ele lançou sobre mim quando me viu com Mindy e Cindy?

Fred ficou atônito com tudo o que Harry disse. Reprimiu um sorriso. Hermione ficaria muito feliz em saber que o plano deles estava dando certo. Pediu o perdão de Bill em silêncio, mas não estava arrependido por ter mandado Draco lá. Draco e Harry pertenciam um ao outro. Bill amava Draco, mas Draco não era o único em seu coração. Fred conhecia bem o coração do irmão. Sabia que o coração de Bill batia mais rápido por alguém mais que estava fora de seu alcance. Também sabia que podia estar enganado sobre a coisa toda. Ele e Hermione estavam jogando algo perigoso, mas eles não podiam evitar. Não quando ele via Harry alterado daquela forma.

- Ele te beijou? – Fred perguntou, deixando Harry pálido.

- Erm... Não... Quer dizer, não foi... Bem, ele realmente me deixou irritado... Se Malfoy não tivesse me desafiado...!

- Então ele te beijou. – Fred sorriu e enlaçou Harry pelo pescoço. – Não precisa inventar tantas desculpas.

- Não estou fazendo isso! – Harry explodiu. – Não gosto dele! Eu o odeio! Ele é tudo o que eu sempre desprezei no mundo. E não sou gay! Sou?

Fred olhou no fundo dos olhos cintilantes de Harry e então o beijou. Harry arregalou os olhos, e todo o seu corpo congelou ao toque de Fred. Fred o largou após alguns segundos e sorriu tristemente.

- Bem, você não é mesmo gay. Ninguém pode resistir ao meu beijo. Ou isso ou estou perdendo o meu jeito, e prefiro acreditar que você não é gay. Então, você é espada.

Harry demorou um tempinho pra voltar ao normal. Estava muito confuso agora, e não sabia se sua falta de reação ao beijo de Fred era uma boa coisa ou não. Não se sentia aliviado. Porque se ele não havia sentido nada por Fred... então estava condenado.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Harry perguntou em um sussurro.

Fred franziu a testa.

- O que _você_ quer dizer?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei. – Ele encostou a cabeça na parede e fitou o infinito. – Eu... Droga! Acabei de perceber... Acabei de perceber porque… - Ele fechou os olhos. – Hermione, aquela... Ela não tem o direito de brincar com minha vida!

- Harry... Do que você está falando?

Harry lhe lançou um olhar afiado.

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando! Hermione uma vez me disse há muito tempo atrás que ela sempre achou que bem no fundo eu estava apaixonado por Malfoy porque eu o odiava demais. Se você odeia alguém tanto assim, ela dizia, é porque deve estar apaixonado. Ela viu a minha fúria, então rapidamente disse que estava brincando. Mas ela não estava! E mandando Draco aqui, ela espera que eu perceba meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Você fez piada sobre isso uma vez também. Então ambos estão brincando com a porra da minha vida!

- Harry...

- Droga! – Harry deslizou para o chão e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos. – Vou amaldiçoar vocês dois pra sempre!

Fred suspirou e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Não está falando sério.

- Estou sim! – Harry resmungou.

- Ele o faz se sentir diferente, não? – Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa e Fred a afagou. – Sim, ele faz. Se não fizesse, você não estaria se sentindo tão irritado. Ele o faz _sentir_. Hermione e eu percebemos isso há muito tempo.

Harry olhou para cima, seus olhos fumegando.

- Isso não é um jogo! É minha vida, sabia?

- Bem, sim. E eu reconheço que estou brincando com fogo. Mas realmente, sempre fui atraído por chamas... Não posso evitar.

- Vá se ferrar, Fred! Não quero entrar nesse jogo!

- Por que não? Quer dizer, pense um pouco. Se você realmente não sente nada, do que tem medo?

- Não estou com medo. – ele disse, mas suas palavras pareceram vazias.

- Então qual é o problema com meu plano maligno?

Harry passou a língua nos lábios secos.

- Mesmo que eu sentisse algo por Malfoy, ele está com Bill. Não tem vergonha? Ele é seu irmão! E mesmo sabendo disso, você manda o namorado dele pra minha casa torcendo para que a gente se entenda? Sabe o quanto isso é doentio?

Fred coçou a cabeça.

- Bem, reconheço que sou mal... Mas também sei que Draco não ama Bill, e que Bill ama outra pessoa. Eles gostam um do outro. Mas eles não foram feitos um para o outro.

- Está brincando de ser deus!

- Eu sei. É uma aposta muito arriscada, Harry. Mas... Só quero que vocês todos sejam felizes. Você sentiu algo quando ele te beijou, certo?

- Não.

- Não?

Harry suspirou.

- Talvez... Mas não significou nada. Você mesmo disse, certo? Não sou gay.

- O rótulo não importa quando o assunto é amor, Harry.

As palavras de Fred penetraram fundo dentro dele, e ficaram lhe assombrando mesmo após a partida de Fred. Harry voltou para o quarto sentindo-se mais deprimido que nunca. Esqueceu até mesmo de beber. A única coisa em sua mente era Draco e o beijo que eles haviam compartilhado. Perguntou-se se Draco estava se sentindo da mesma forma que ele.

'Realmente, essa noite vai ser longa...' Pensou ele, cansado.

_Continua..._

_Música: Long Night, do The Corrs._

_Mill perdões pela demora, mas é que comecei a trabalhar e não anda sobrando tempo pra nada! Eu tinha esse capítulo pronto, mas sem querer apaguei e tive que começar tudo de novo! Bem, essa semana continua um sufoco, mas talvez a próxima esteja melhor! Então vou tentar traduzir mais capítulos! A boa notícia é que a história em inglês já está praticamente terminada! Só falta o epílogo! Espero que você me perdoem! E pra quem andou perguntou sobre minha saúde, obrigada pelas preocupações! Eu melhorei, mas estou fazendo exames. Espero que não dê nada de mais!_

_Comentem o capítulo! O Harry está começando a abrir os olhos! Demorou, mas aconteceu!_


	17. Dois corações em conflito

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo. A única coisa que ganho com isso é satisfação pessoal! XD

Milhões de beijos para maripottermalfoy, Clara dos Anjos, L!k, Maaya M., Athena Sagara, Milanesa (explicações só mais pra frente!) e Lis! Sei que as atualizações estão vindo devagar agora, por isso, obrigada pela paciência! Alguém me perguntou se a fic em inglês estava terminada. Está quase. Só falta um epílogo. Mas a história mesmo já se resolveu toda. Outra coisa, a fic em inglês é de minha autoria mesmo! E vocês podem encontrá-la na minha BIO! Pra quem não tem medo de se arriscar no inglês, há 47 capítulos esperando por você!

Cap. 1 – **Dois corações em conflito**

A última pessoa que Harry esperava que fosse bater a sua porta na manhã de Sábado era Draco. Mas lá estava ele com seus cabelos loiros brilhando como ouro na luz do sol, seus olhos azuis encarando Harry friamente, suas mãos escondendo-se dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. Ele usava uma camiseta branca justa por baixo dela, e jeans preto que deveriam ser proibidos. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, e então viraram os rostos, embaraçados.

Mesmo que Harry quisesse gritar e dizer a Draco que ele nunca mais queria vê-lo, apenas abriu a porta e deixou Draco entrar sem dizer uma palavra. A verdade era que ele não sabia o que dizer. Muitas perguntas estavam pipocando na sua mente, mas todas elas revelariam muito dos seus sentimento, e ele não queria parecer frágil e confuso na frente de Draco. Por isso, ele apenas fez uma cara de indiferença como se nada de diferente houvesse acontecido entre eles; como se o beijo tivesse sido um sonho.

- Então, você está de volta. – murmurou Harry como se ele não esperasse por aquilo.

- Minhas melhores roupas estão aqui. Minha pasta também. Então, sim, estou de volta.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Trinta dias, Potter. Esse foi o nosso acordo, não? – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – Se você me der licença, tenho que rever uma papelada que deixei no meu quarto...

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry observou Draco subir as escadas e sumir no corredor do segundo andar. Quis gritar para que Draco voltasse e o encarasse apropriadamente, mas não atreveu a tanto. Afinal de contas, não sabia como agir na frente dele agora. Não podia evitar querer saber o que Draco estava pensando. Ah, como ele ansiava por perguntar ao loiro os seus segredos. Draco provavelmente tinha algum encanto nele que atraía tanto Harry.

Pelo resto do dia, Draco o ignorou. Eles mal se viram, e quando isso acontecia, Draco rapidamente dava meia-volta e desaparecia. Harry não podia entender a estranha reação de Draco a sua presença. Era Harry quem deveria estar ignorando Draco, não o contrário. Se havia algo que mais irritava Harry era ser ignorado por Draco. Não podia imaginar as razões de Draco por estar tão calado. Não era do feitio dele de forma alguma. O Draco que ele conhecia teria entrando em sua casa fazendo gracinhas sobre aquele beijo embaraçoso. Não ficaria lançando olhares de esguelha para Harry.

Na hora do almoço, Draco cozinhou para ambos, mas não falou com Harry nenhuma vez, nem mesmo olhou pra ele. Harry deveria ter ficado feliz, mas ele não estava. Estava começando a se sentir muito zangado.

De tarde, Harry colocou de lado o livro que fazia de conta que lia com um suspiro frustrado, e marchou até o quarto de Draco. Não se importou em bater na porta antes de entrar sem pedir licença, afinal de contas, era sua casa. Entrou fazendo pouco caso da contrariedade de Draco e o encarou.

A respiração de Harry parou por um instante ante a visão de Draco sentado no parapeito da janela com uma pasta nas mãos. A luz do dia que desvanecia o fazia parecer um Angel quando incidia sobre seu rosto. As mãos de Harry se fecharam e ele resmungou.

- Certo. Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara! – Harry começou, inflamado. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Estava apenas zangado. Por isso, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, as palavras escaparam de sua boca: - Nada aconteceu. Aquele beijo não significou coisa alguma. Portanto, se você está preocupado se _Bill_ vai descobrir ou não, pode relaxar.

Draco ofegou ante a menção de Bill. Harry sentiu um prazer obscuro por dar-lhe nos nervos.

- Não vou dizer nada. Nunca diria nada. Eu realmente respeito Bill. Você foi um bastardo por me beijar enquanto está com ele, mas esse é você, certo? Não se importa com ninguém a não ser você mesmo.

Harry não queria ter dito aquilo. O beijo também havia sido sua culpa. Por que Draco sempre tinha que faze-lo perder o controle sobre suas emoções?

Draco franziu o cenho. Pareceu a Harry que estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele pareceu desistir porque continuou calado. Aquela frieza irritou Harry ainda mais. Não queria que Draco se comportasse como um maldito cavalheiro. Queria que Draco reagisse às suas palavras ásperas.

- Estou surpreso que alguém como você possa namorar alguém como Bill. Quer dizer, ele é um cara tão bacana. Não faço idéia do que ele vê em você. – Harry sabia que estava passando dos limites, mas as palavras continuavam saindo: - Você deve ser muito bom de cama, acho. Até onde sei, Bill gosta de Fleur. Estava convencido de que eles se casariam. Você deve ter feito alguma coisa pra ele, porque...

Draco largou a pasta que segurava no chão, e Harry calou-se instantaneamente. Os olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva reprimida. O olhar furioso de Draco lhe queimou as entranhas. Draco deu um passo a frente e Harry um passo atrás. O coração de Harry bateu violentamente contra seu peito. Finalmente ele havia conseguido a reação que queria.

- Qual o problema? – Draco perguntou impassivelmente. – Eu não mordo, Potter. – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrédito e Draco deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. – Bem, eu mordo, mas só quando estou me sentindo encurralado. Aquela vez que eu te mordi... você estava me sufocando.

Harry se lembrava do episódio muito bem. Eles haviam estava no sexto ano, e Draco perguntara a ele se poderia se juntar a Armada Dumbledore. Como Harry não queria ser professor de Draco em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele resolveu se livrar do loiro e o mandou ir pra aquele lugar. Eles haviam brigado, como sempre, e Draco havia arranhado seu rosto. Era bem coisa de Draco mesmo lutar feito uma garota. Na época, Harry havia ficado muito irritado, e ele havia apertado o pescoço de Draco com toda a sua fúria. Mas quando percebera o que estava fazendo, havia afrouxado o aperto, deixando Draco livre para virar a cabeça de lado e morder sua mão com seus dentes afiados.

- Está me encurralando agora, Potter? – Draco perguntou suavemente, mas Harry podia ver que ele estava por um fio.

- Vá se ferrar, Malfoy! Não tenho medo de você! Se quer me pegar, estou bem aqui! Não é minha culpa se você não suporta a verdade. – Harry o provocou.

Tudo aconteceu bem rápido. Draco empurrou Harry contra a parede e o moreno perdeu o fôlego por um instante. Ele mal teve tempo para se recobrar quando Draco passou uma rasteira nele e sentou em cima de seu corpo, prendendo os quadris de Harry entre suas pernas e os seus braços no chão. Harry estremeceu.

- Se quer brincar, Potter, eu aceito. – Draco murmurou contra a orelha de Harry. Eles se encararam, as testas coladas uma a outra. A respiração de Draco estava tão irregular quanto a de Harry. – Não se esqueça, Potter, que você está brincando sob _minhas_ regras. Não se meta comigo a não ser que esteja preparado para a punição. Você sabe que eu posso ser muito perigoso. Não é você mesmo que vive dizendo que é o único que conhece minha verdadeira natureza? Você sempre disse que eu era um fingido. Quer provar pra você mesmo que estava certo ao me deixar puto da vida?

Os lábios de Draco roçaram nos de Harry, e o moreno lutou contra o desejo de fechar os olhos e gemer. Já podia sentir a parte de baixo de seu corpo reagindo à proximidade de Draco. Rezava apenas para que Draco não tivesse percebido.

- Aposto que sentiu nojo do nosso beijo, certo? Ou talvez você tenha ficado ainda mais enojado com o fato de ter gostado. Será que acertei no alvo? – Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu maliciosamente. – Da próxima vez que você me provocar, vou te beijar. Na verdade, vou te beijar sempre que você tentar se meter comigo. Que tal?

Harry arregalou os olhos o máximo que pôde. Não sabia se devia se sentir ultrajado ou excitado.

- Não fale sobre coisas que você nem sabe! Bill é problema _meu_, não seu. Fique fora da minha vida! – Draco sibilou, suas mãos apertando os pulsos de Harry com força.

Harry queria lembra-lo de que o loiro estava se metendo na _sua_ vida, portanto nada mais justo que Harry se metesse na vida dele. Harry sentiu-se impotente deitado sob Draco. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes, então não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Seus sentidos estavam todos nebulosos. Com o seu cérebro se transformando em pudim, não havia como ele reagir às palavras de Draco de forma apropriada.

Draco o soltou e se levantou. Harry segurou-se para não se abraçar e se enrolar feito uma bola. Os olhos verdes encontram os de Draco, e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver o quão magoado Draco parecia estar.

- Droga, Potter! Você traz a tona o que há de pior em mim, sabia? – Os olhos de Draco tremeluziram, e ele correu os dedos nervosamente entre seus cabelos sedosos. – Você... Se quer saber, eu realmente sinto muito por ter te beijado. Estava irritado com você... Na hora parecia uma boa idéia. Você tem esse orgulho irritante que me dá nos nervos! Só queria te ensinar uma lição. Não esperava que você fosse aceitar o desafio das garotas! Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu vou contar a Bill sobre o que aconteceu. Não sou mais o mesmo idiota de antes. Não importa o que você pense de mim. Não sou… - A voz de Draco se apagou, e ele deixou o quarto imediatamente.

Harry não o seguiu logo. Ficou no chão do quarto por mais algum tempo, olhando para o teto, perdido. Não sabia porque era sempre tão cruel com Draco, e porque ele tinha a necessidade de machucá-lo tanto. Draco havia lhe dado nos nervos no passado, mas depois do sétimo ano o loiro havia tentado se redimir. Harry perdera as contas de quantas vezes Draco havia lhe pedido desculpas. Harry sempre havia recusado as ofertas de paz.

Apertou a camiseta e gemeu. Seu coração doía tanto. Queria ir para o quarto e se trancar de tudo. Aquilo sempre havia sido seu sonho, apenas se alienar do mundo. Não queria amizade. Não queria amor. Só queria ser deixado sozinho. Não havia sido feito para uma vida normal. Não havia sido feito para o amor.

Talvez Hermione tivesse razão, e durante aqueles anos todos Harry estivera secretamente apaixonado por Draco. O loiro mexia demais com ele. Mas Harry não queria estar apaixonado, especialmente por alguém como Draco.

O problema, ele percebeu com amargura, não era mais Draco. O problema era _ele_. Draco era agora uma pessoa muito melhor do que Harry. Draco realmente merecia alguém como Bill. E Harry não conseguia encarar a horrível verdade, então ele preferia negar tudo e jogar a culpa toda em Draco.

Não queria arrastar Draco para o mesmo buraco em que estava, não quando o loiro havia feito dele mesmo um vitorioso por superar tantos problemas.

Harry suspirou e se levantou. Então desceu as escadas para começar a procurar por Draco.

- Malfoy! – ele chamou.

A Sra Black franziu o nariz em desaprovação.

- Você está perdendo... – ela apontou. Harry fez uma careta ao perceber as implicações daquele comentário.

- E daí se eu estiver? – ele suspirou cansado.

Ela bufou e disse:

- Pensei que você fosse mais forte... Mas não é. Ele está na sala de estar.

A ajuda dela surpreendeu Harry. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar na Sra Black agora. Caminhou até a sala com o coração aos saltos, e localizou Draco encostado ao parapeito da janela.

Draco apenas olhou de relance para ele, então virou o rosto.

- Sabia que eu tinha uma capa da Invisibilidade? – Harry perguntou.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Sabia. Todo mundo sabia sobre ela quando estávamos no sétimo ano...

Harry fez uma careta.

- E quando ao mapa encantado que mostrava toda Hogwarts?

- É, eu sei disso também.

Harry coçou a cabeça.

- Sabe o que eu costumava escutar quando os Dementadores chegavam perto de mim?

Draco o olhou com curiosidade.

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- Eu ouvia minha mãe morrendo. Ouvia ela gritar e dizer meu nome.

- Oh... – Draco olhou para baixo, atônito.

- Depois de Voldemort, o grito dela se misturou a outros... Era horrível. E antes dele morrer, eu pude sentir de verdade a dor de todas as pessoas que ele torturou com sua maldade.

Draco engoliu em seco.

- Provavelmente foi por isso que você ficou catatônico. Muito dor pra agüentar sozinho...

Harry sorriu fracamente.

- Nunca pensei nisso dessa forma... Na verdade, eu não penso nisso. Ao menos eu tento não pensar.

Draco parecia pensativo.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – Draco perguntou.

- É o meu jeito de dizer que sinto muito. – Harry respondeu.

- E acha que vou te perdoar só porque você me contou algo tão... – Draco suspirou. – Droga. Eu te perdôo, seu estúpido. O que você acabou de me contar... É algo tão pessoal... tão... Está tentando me deixar maluco, não é? É muito difícil acompanhar suas mudanças de humor. Você me estapeia com uma mão e me acaricia com a outra... É realmente confuso!

Harry sentou-se no sofá e sorriu amargamente.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mudo. É por isso que eu decidi viver como um recluso. Não é só com você, embora você me dê nos nervos mais do que todo mundo que eu conheço. Eu costumava explodir por nenhuma razão com o Rony, a Hermione, e todo o resto do mundo. Bastava me pegar num dia ruim – e eu só tenho dito dias assim desde que Sirius... – Harry hesitou. Mesmo tendo sido há tanto tempo, a memória do que acontecera a Sirius ainda doía. – Eu feri os meus amigos. Despejei todo a minha raiva neles. E no fim eu...

- Você decidiu abandoná-los antes que eles pudessem abandonar você. – completou Draco.

Harry assentiu. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Não sabia porque estava contando todas aquelas coisas a Draco. Levantou-se do sofá e começou a caminhar pela sala, tenso.

- Está tudo bem. – Draco sussurrou perto dele.

Harry deu um pulo e estremeceu ante a proximidade de Draco.

- Não, nada está bem. Você não entende. Não posso ser diferente. Não mais. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Voldemort... – Harry calou-se quando um súbito tremor percorreu seu corpo. Harry sentiu Draco tocar seus braços lentamente. Ele não lutou para se soltar. Deixou que Draco o abraçasse. Precisava tanto da força daqueles braços. – Se você ficar aqui, vou continuar agindo como um estúpido. Não posso evitar.

Draco encarou Harry. O rosto de ambos estava bem perto agora. Harry poderia roubar um beijo de Draco se ele se inclinasse um pouco para frente.

- Talvez eu mereça suas palavras ásperas. Fui muito perverso no passado. Eu te machuquei muitas vezes com meus comentários estúpidos e minhas ações idiotas. Mas eu realmente gostaria muito que... nós pudéssemos ser amigos agora. Não sou mais daquele jeito. – disse Draco.

- Eu sei. Gosto de dizer a mim mesmo que você não mudou, mas isso não é verdade. E eu... gosto do que vejo em você agora. – Os olhos de Harry se desviram dos de Draco. – Dessa vez eu quero aceitar aquelas ofertas de trégua que recusei antes. Mas antes que eu o faça, deixe-me te dizer algumas das minhas regras. Se você me vir de mau-humor, não force a barra. Apenas me ignore e me deixe em paz. Se você ficar, eu continuarei a te machucar. É o que eu faço. Às vezes sinto como se não fosse eu mesmo. O velho Harry não o machucaria de propósito... Mas o velho Harry está morto.

- Eu odeio você demais. – Draco sussurrou. – Como é que você pode ser tão imbecil e tão doce ao mesmo tempo?

Harry finalmente olhou para ele. Ficou surpreso ao ver como Draco parecia comovido. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu uma das mãos. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto ele esperava pela decisão de Draco. Depois do que lhe pareceram horas, Draco envolveu sua mão na dele em um aperto firme.

- Sou Draco Malfoy, segundo melhor no Esquadrão de Aurores. – disse Draco.

Harry sorriu involuntariamente.

- O que você está...?

- Apenas siga o meu exemplo, Potter.

Harry respirou fundo e limpou a garganta.

- Harry Potter, primeiro no Departamento dos Ferrados. Graduado com honras, na verdade.

- É um departamento legal. Conheço muita gente lá. Meu pai, por exemplo.

- Não é justo, Malfoy. Eu deveria ter dito isso. Sou eu quem tem o direito de tirar sarro do seu pai.

- Ah, é verdade. Desculpe.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Vamos tentar nos dar bem. – disse Harry.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Pensei que estivesse tentando...

- Então me deixe tentar me dar bem com você. Aceita uma trégua?

Harry sentiu-se estranho quando Draco assentiu. As mãos dos dois ainda estavam unidas. Um sentimento gostoso o abraçou, e ele sorriu suavemente.

- Da próxima vez que você me machucar, posso te morder? – Draco perguntou.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Vá em frente e tente... – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

_Continua..._

_Eu adorei escrever esse final! Adoro o Draco e o Harry se provocando! Próximo capítulo? Mais provocações! O Harry vai começar a se tocar que o Draco é um pedaço de homem! _

_Se vocês encontraram muitos erros de português aqui, me dêem um toque. Eu não revisei esse capítulo. Não deu tempo. Mas qualquer erro, apontem pra mim que eu conserto rapidinho. _

_E revisem! E lanço um desafio. Quem acertar o número do capítulo em que eles finalmente vão se entregar à paixão vai ganhar acesso a cena de camarote! XD _


	18. Rotina

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo. A única coisa que ganho com isso é satisfação pessoal! XD

Beijões pra todos vocês! Divirtam-se com mais um capítulo!

Cap. 18 – **Rotina**

Sua rotina diária era algo que Harry prezava muito em sua vida. Qualquer coisa que perturbasse seu cronograma era muito mal recebida. Harry pensou que Draco seria uma daquelas perturbações. Mas conforme a semana ia passando, ele percebeu que a presença de Draco, longe de irritá-lo, estava se incorporando a sua vida facilmente.

Para Harry, a maneira com que eles estavam se ajustando aos hábitos um do outro era incrível. Ao invés de correr, Draco o havia convencido a caminhar com ele. Por isso, toda manhã eles se levantam às seis para caminhar pelo Parque Grimmauld. Harry ainda não havia se acostumado aos olhares de pena sobre ele, mas a companhia silenciosa de Draco compensava aquela inconveniência, especialmente quando Harry se deu conta de que Draco não parecia perceber que as pessoas o olhavam com desejo.

Harry perguntou-se quando o mundo havia ficado de cabeça para baixo. Um mundo onde Draco não percebia seu próprio poder de sedução era muito estranho. Draco havia sido o deus do sexo da Sonserina. Harry lembrava-se muito bem do quanto Draco havia se gabado daquilo. E agora Draco parecia não se importar.

Após a caminhada, eles tomavam café juntos. Não conversavam muito, mas a constante presença de Draco a seu lado todas as manhãs funcionava como um calmante.

Draco não voltava do trabalho todos os dias para almoçar com ele, mas Harry sempre se surpreendia ao ver a comida pronta em cima da mesa na hora do almoço. Draco havia contratado uma coruja para lhe trazer o almoço. Harry ficara muito tocado com aquele gesto. Queria agradecer Draco por ser tão atencioso com ele, mas as palavras sempre ficavam entaladas na sua garganta.

Conversar ainda era um problema entre eles, e Harry ainda explodia muito facilmente. Mas Harry estava começando a aprender a como controlar seus impulsos, e para cada comentário rude que fazia a Draco, compensava se desculpando e contando a ele alguma coisa pessoal da sua vida. Draco nunca fizera piada desses momentos de vulnerabilidade, o que surpreendera muito Harry. O loiro sempre se comportava como um cavalheiro. Ele havia amadurecido tanto que Harry sentia-se envergonhado de si mesmo. Draco constantemente o surpreendia. Viver juntos estava se tornando interessante, e não tão difícil quanto Harry achara que seria.

A trégua entre eles mostrara a Harry o quanto Draco mudara. Agora que eles estavam tentando ao máximo não irritar um ao outro, Draco estava mostrando a Harry um novo lado dele. Aquelas mudanças definitivamente estavam fazendo com que Harry se sentisse inseguro. Por um lado, Harry começara a considerar que talvez Hermione estivesse certa sobre ele e seus sentimentos por Draco. Por outro, aquele mesmo conhecimento estava enfurecendo-o. Ele não queria sentir nada por Draco.

Outra coisa que irritava Harry era o fato de que, mesmo que algumas vezes ele contasse a Draco algo pessoal sobre sua vida, Draco, por outro lado, nunca lhe contava nada que não fossem trivialidades. Harry ainda não sabia nada sobre Bill e sobre o que havia acontecido com Draco no passado que parecia perturbá-lo tanto. E Harry estava surpreso por perceber que queria conhecer Draco melhor.

Queria perguntar sobre os pais de Draco. Queria saber o que havia acontecido a Draco quando ele havia sumido do mundo bruxo por um pequeno período de tempo depois da formatura. Sobretudo, queria saber se era verdade que Bill e Draco iriam morar juntos quando o loiro deixasse a casa de Harry no fim do mês.

Ele amaldiçoou Fred por lhe contar aquilo. Mas pensando melhor, a culpa era de Harry. Não deveria ter perguntado sobre o relacionamento de Draco e Bill. O que ouvira de Fred havia lhe deixado com um tremendo ciúmes. Fred achara sua reação divertida, mas a situação era tudo menos divertida para Harry.

Às vezes ele flagrava Draco no telefone com Bill, e sempre se sentia tentado a escutar. Apenas uma vez ele havia cedido a tentação, dizendo a si mesmo que iria escutar só um pouco. Mas Draco o havia flagrado no ato, espionando-o. O loiro havia franzido a testa e batido a porta na cara de Harry. Harry sentira seu rosto queimar tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva. Mas o que um homem podia fazer?

Naquele dia, ele pensou em pedir Orelhas Extensíveis a Fred. Depois balançara a cabeça, surpreso. Não iria espionar Draco. O que estava pensando? Mas ele realmente queria saber mais sobre Draco e Bill. Na verdade, estava se tornando obcecado pela idéia. Por isso, contra o seu bom senso, ele pediu Orelhas Extensíveis a Jorge, certificando-se de que Jorge não contaria a ninguém.

No entanto, não teve coragem de usar o dispositivo mágico. Não havia descido tão baixo que iria escutar conversas privadas que não eram de sua conta.

Mas talvez devesse. Ou pelo menos, deveria engolir seu orgulho e perguntar a Draco mais coisas sobre sua vida. Harry nem sabia o número do celular dele. E se algo acontecesse com o loiro? Por exemplo, hoje Draco estava atrasado. Harry acostumara-se a vê-lo chegando precisamente as seis da tarde. Então ele e Harry pediriam algo para comer, e eles iriam papear um pouco sobre trivialidades.

Mas já eram oito horas e nada dele chegar. Harry resmungou, dizendo a si mesmo para não se importar. Mas ele se importava. Era sexta-feira. Draco não havia dito nada sobre passar o fim de semana com ele. Talvez ele tivesse saído com Bill sem se importar em avisar Harry. Aquele pensamento o deixou com ciúmes. Cerrou os punhos, exasperado.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a Sra Black o olhando com reprovação.

Harry parou de andar de um lado pro outro e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não é da sua conta.

Ela bufou.

- Você realmente me desaponta...

Harry lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Houve algum momento em que eu não a desapontei?

Ela pareceu pensativa, e então respondeu:

- Não.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Então cale a boca.

Recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro do corredor de novo. De vez em quando, olhava seu relógio e suspirava. A Sra Black balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele está atrasado, não? – ela perguntou sem saber porque se importava. – O jovem Malfoy sempre chega às seis horas, mas são quase oito e quinze e nem sinal dele. E você, mestiço estúpido, não tem o telefone dele. E se algo aconteceu a ele? O pobre rapaz pode estar sozinho lá fora, ferido. Nesse mundo cruel, nunca se sabe. E ele escolheu uma profissão tão horrível! Auror! – ela bufou. – Ele poderia ter sido grande! Um verdadeiro membro da aristocracia nunca trabalha! Eles fazem pessoas inferiores trabalharem por eles! Claramente, Narcissa não criou Draco de forma apropriada. Por que ele tem que trabalhar? Ele é rico! Olhe pra você! Você é inferior a ele, mas não faz nada o dia todo. _Você_ devia estar trabalhando, não ele!

Harry lhe lançou um olhar raivoso, e perguntou-se se deveria responder a grosseria dela. No final, ele decidiu ignorá-la. Mas a Sra Black não ficou quieta.

- Por que você não vai atrás dele? Aquela sangue-ruim não é parceira dele? Por que você não liga pra ela?

Harry olhou para ela e ficou embasbacado ao ouvi-la falar sobre ligações telefônicas. A Sra Black odiava tudo relacionado a trouxas. Quando Harry havia se mudado, ela havia reclamado o tempo todo sobre a instalação de uma linha telefônica na sua casa antiga. Ela o havia chamado de blasfemador muito vezes depois daquilo.

Outra coisa que surpreendia Harry era a sugestão dela para que ele telefonasse para Hermione. Ele havia pensado naquilo, mas não queria Hermione pensando coisas idiotas. Eles já haviam discutido o suficiente naquela semana. Se ele ligasse perguntando por Draco, ela ficaria se perguntando porque ele queria saber. Harry não queria lhe dar idéias. Não queria Fred e Hermione pensando que o plano deles estava dando certo.

Mas o que mais surpreendia Harry era a _Sra Black_. Era óbvio que ela estava preocupada com o paradeiro de Draco também. Aparentemente, Harry não era o único que estava se acostumando com Draco.

- Você gosta dele! – Harry disse como se tivesse descoberto algo que mudaria a história mundial. Naquele momento, ele não estava ciente de que sua frase havia sido uma acusação para si mesmo.

- Não seja ridículo! – A Sra Black corou. Harry não sabia que pinturas coravam. Ficou fascinado com aquilo. – Eu só acho que não é tarde para ele mudar de idéia e voltar para a Mansão dele. Ele é um sangue-puro e um Malfoy. Ainda tenho fé nele. Ouvi dizer que Narcissa o quer de volta.

Harry se empertigou ante a notícia.

- Como você sabe?

A Sra Black sorriu vivamente.

- Pinturas conversam entre si, Potter.

Harry estava prestes a retrucar quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Foi até lá rapidamente, mas a abriu calmamente após confirmar que era Draco. Naquele breve momento, perguntou-se porque não havia dado uma chave reserva a Draco. Então se tocou que se tivesse dado, Hermione ficaria felicíssima. Harry não queria lhe dar aquela satisfação.

Encarou Draco, segurando a vontade de demandar explicações sobre seu atraso, e tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. Mas ele quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu que escorria sangue do lado direito do rosto de Draco.

- O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? Por que está sangrando? – Harry perguntou apressadamente.

Draco entrou na casa lentamente. Estava segurando um lenço empapado de sangue.

- Riscos da profissão... – Draco disse com sarcasmo. – Sempre digo a Hermione para parar de prestar favores pra todo mundo, mas ela não me escuta! E isso, - Draco apontou para a sobrancelha de mau-humor. – Esse é o resultado da maldita obsessão dela com o trabalho!

Draco foi caminhou em direção a escada, ignorando tanto Harry quanto a Sra Black. Ele ficou grunhindo palavras grosseiras por todo o caminho até o quarto.

- O que está fazendo parado aqui? – a Sra Black perguntou. – Vá atrás dele!

Harry lhe mandou um olhar de espanto antes de seguir Draco sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Porque você não foi para o Hospital St Mungo's? – Harry perguntou.

Draco parou no meio do corredor, surpreso por ver Harry a seu lado.

- Eu não gosto do St Mungo's. Além disso, isso aqui não é nada.

- Você está _sangrando_! Estou surpreso por Hermione não ter te mandado direto pro hospital!

Draco deu de ombros.

- É só um cortezinho à toa. Não vou morrer por causa disso. E Hermione, aquela maldita... – Draco respirou fundo e depois continuou: - Ela não estava comigo. É tão típico dela! Alguém do Escritório do Uso Impróprio de Magia pede para checar algo, e como ela está ocupada com uma porção de outras tarefas de outros departamentos, ela manda que eu vá no lugar dela! – Draco estava tão irritado que Harry pensou ter visto fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. – E já que eu sou um idiota e não consigo negar nada a ela, sempre acabo indo! Um pirralho de dois anos é uma ameaça, Potter! Ah, sim, era realmente uma missão muito sossegada. Apenas checar um objeto trouxa que havia sido enfeitiçado por algum bruxo maligno. Maligno... Nem! Tive que ir numa casa trouxa, e a mulher que atendeu a porta me fez segurar o pirralho dela enquanto ela tomava conta do outro. E o pestinha me bateu com um brinquedo pontiagudo! Estou tão puto! Se Hermione ligar, diga a ela que morri e que ela é responsável direta por isso. Melhor ainda, diga a ela que um dos meus melhores robes está arruinado, e que ela vai pagar a conta!

Draco andou a passos largos em direção ao seu quarto. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para suprimir sua risada. Ainda estava preocupado com Draco, mas não podia evitar achar o episódio engraçado. Podia imagina o horror do olhar de Draco quando a mulher lhe fizera segurar a criança nos braços. A imagem de um garotinho batendo em Draco era ainda mais engraçada, e uma risada escapou dos lábios de Harry. Lá estava ele, achando que algo terrível havia acontecido a Draco, quando na verdade um garoto de dois anos o havia atacado.

- Não ria! – gritou Draco furioso, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Ainda sorrindo, Harry foi para seu próprio quarto, pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e depois foi ao quarto de Draco. A porta estava trancada. Imaginando porque se importava para começo de conversa, Harry murmurou um feitiço e entrou. O kit escorregou de suas mãos quando ele viu Draco parado no meio do aposento, quase nu.

Eles se olharam silenciosamente por um longo tempo. Harry engoliu em seco. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do peito nu de Draco, e perguntou-se se Draco o depilava. Era impossível alguém ser tão perfeito. Harry não era cabeludo, mas tinha um pouco de pêlo no meio do peito. Draco tinha apenas um pequeno rasto de pêlos loiros abaixo do umbigo que desaparecia por baixo do jeans. Era como um convite, uma seta apontando para o grande prêmio. Harry ficou tentado a chegar mais perto. Sentiu a boca seca. Suas mãos estavam formigando para tocar Draco. Mas uma gota de sangue que caiu do rosto de Draco sobre o tapete o tirou do transe.

Harry se ajoelhou para pegar o kit, mas Draco o pegou primeiro.

- Isso é pra mim? – Draco perguntou num sussurro.

Harry apenas assentiu, porque não podia confiar na própria voz. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Aquele bolo entalado na garganta estava lhe dando nos nervos. Irritado, ele arrebatou o kit das mãos de Draco e o empurrou para a cama. O loiro abriu a boca para reclamar, claramente aborrecido, mas Harry o fez se calar com um olhar. Harry então abriu o kit e retirou alguns itens de lá. Limpou a sobrancelha que sangrava e o rosto de Draco, o tempo todo ciente da proximidade dos dois e do que ela o fazia sentir.

As mãos de Harry tremeram levemente quando ele tocou a pele de Draco pela primeira vez, mas ele disse a si mesmo para não perder o controle. Estava surpreso por Draco ser tão suave ao toque, e apenas por um segundo ele deixou seus dedos o acariciarem. Pensou ter ouvido Draco ronronar, mas não pôde ter certeza. Seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, e o que ele viu nos olhos do loiro o fizeram tremer. Draco havia chamado Harry de ossudo, e havia declarado mais de uma vez que nunca dormiria com Harry, mas Harry tinha certeza de que o brilho nos olhos de Draco era desejo.

Harry quase gemeu quando seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios de Draco. Sentiu-se sem fôlego ao se lembrar do beijo trocado entre eles. Dizendo a si mesmo para voltar a realidade, Harry pegou sua varinha e tocou o corte na sobrancelha de Draco. O corte era pequeno, por isso Harry não imaginou que fosse ser um problema curá-lo com magia. Com tantas noites passadas com Madame Pomfrey na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, Harry havia aprendido uma ou duas coisas com ela. Murmurou um feitiço e então o corte fechou-se sem deixar cicatriz. Harry sentiu orgulho de si mesmo. Seu dedão acariciou a sobrancelha de Draco gentilmente.

- Pronto. – ele disse, colocando os itens que havia usado de volta no kit, e fazendo tudo o mais desaparecer com uma sacudida de varinha.

- Obrigado. – disse Draco em voz baixa. – Eu... Eu não fazia idéia de que você soubesse magia curativa.

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão espantada de Draco. O loiro não era o primeiro a ficar surpreso com a habilidade curativa de Harry.

- Eu sei umas coisinhas. – explicou Harry. – Passei tanto tempo na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts que acabei aprendendo o básico com Madame Pomfrey.

- Claramente, você tem um dom pra coisa. – disse Draco, tocando a sobrancelha e achando-a normal de novo. – Você é realmente um mistério, Potter.

- Ao menos você conseguiu recuperar o objeto que estava sendo usado impropriamente pelos trouxas? – Harry perguntou.

Draco assentiu.

- Sim. No fim das contas era apenas uma xícara cantora. Era perigosa apenas para os meus ouvidos! Era tão irritante! A mãe a comprou para seus filhos em uma loja de truques para trouxas. Eles amaram a maldita xícara. Ela pensou que o objeto fosse eletrônico!

- E como você a conseguiu de volta?

- Usando o meu charme, é claro. – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – Ninguém resiste a mim.

Harry acreditava naquilo com certeza. Ele mesmo estava achando difícil resistir a Draco. Mas estar atraído por outro homem era muito perturbador para ele. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Não sabia como agir ou o que fazer. Não era mais tão inocente que não soubesse como o sexo poderia ser entre eles. Mas o mero pensamento o deixava assustado.

- O que você quer comer? – perguntou Harry rapidamente para manter seus pensamentos longe de coisas impróprias. – É por minha conta.

Draco pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Nossa! Você está sendo tão legal. Estou começando a achar que isso é um sonho. Você é o mesmo Harry Potter que fica me dizendo para ficar na minha o tempo todo? Eu sei que você se comportou melhor do que o normal nessa semana, mas isso é demais! Primeiro você cuida de mim, agora quer me pagar o jantar?

Harry corou ligeiramente.

- Não me amole.

- Não posso evitar. – disse Draco. – Você parece o Dr. Jekyll e o Sr. Hyde.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Cale a boca e me diga o que você quer comer antes eu mude de idéia.

- Por que eu não posso curtir um pouco o seu bom humor? Ah, já entendi! – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – Você está feliz porque fui atacado por uma criança, e pra você isso é divertido, certo? Não consegue perder uma chance de tirar sarro da minha cara, não é? Eu honestamente acho que... – A voz de Draco desapareceu quando ele notou o olhar furioso de Harry. – Ok! Nada de piadas idiotas então. Que tal uma massa? Conheço um bom restaurante que...

- Eu também conheço um. – disse Harry, cortando-o. – Deixe o resto comigo.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Ok. Mas meu bom gosto para comida é melhor do que o seu. Na verdade, todos os meus gostos pessoais são melhores do que os seus, Potter. Roupas, móveis, livros, sapatos, perfumes...

- Você realmente gosta de me irritar, não é? – Harry disse, zangado.

- Eu sou como você, Potter. – disse Draco com um sorriso meigo. – Não posso evitar.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Queria ser legal, mas o loiro não tornava as coisas fáceis para ele. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, e então olhou para Draco novamente. O loiro estava belíssimo vestindo apenas jeans. Harry ficou fascinado. Harry não imaginou que seu corpo fosse reagir tão fortemente à mera visão de torso nu de Draco. Perguntou-se como seria se Draco estivesse _completamente_ nu.

- Você está me encarando de novo, Potter. Você tem feito muito isso ultimamente. – disse Draco pensativo.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Não tenho, não.

Draco sorriu com escárnio.

- Será que você está atraído por mim?

- O inferno vai congelar quando eu me sentir atraído por você. – Harry declarou. Mas ele sabia que estava mentindo descaradamente. Não pôde evitar o pensamento de que o inferno havia congelado quando eles haviam trabalhado juntos pela Ordem. Sentiu-se horrorizado ao pensar nisso.

- Tanto faz. – Draco deu de ombros. Ele sentia-se muito cansado repentinamente.

Harry sentiu uma vontade estranha de chegar perto de Draco e confortá-lo. As mesmas perguntas que vinham perseguindo-o a semana toda voltaram novamente. O que havia acontecido quando Draco o visitara em St. Mungo's? O que acontecera com Draco depois que ele deixara a Mansão Malfoy? Mais importante ainda, a confusão de Harry era causada pelo laço que havia se criado entre eles? Draco podia responder a maioria das suas questões, mas todas as vezes que Harry tentava perguntar alguma coisa, ele se via sem voz.

Encarou Draco e então exclamou:

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Draco desceu o zíper do jeans calmamente, descartando-o em seguida. Harry retesou-se todo. Os olhos verdes passearam pela parte de baixo do corpo de Draco involuntariamente, fazendo-o engolir com dificuldade. A roupa íntima de Draco era feita de algodão, e provavelmente era bem suave ao toque, mas não era o que Harry imaginara. Harry havia imaginado Draco como o tipo de homem que usava algo mais provocante e audacioso, como a mais fina seda. Algodão parecia muito simples para um homem como Draco. Mas a cueca simples de Draco era tão provocante quanto a seda seria, se não mais.

- Vou tomar uma chuveirada. – Draco explicou ao abrir a porta do armário e tirar de lá uma camiseta preta, uma cueca branca e um jeans. – Eu pedi pra você sair duas vezes, mas você parecia estar viajando, então... Não tenho a noite toda. Achei que você não fosse se importar se eu me despisse na sua frente. Afinal de contas, somos homens. Não é como se fosse nunca tivesse visto um homem nu antes.

Draco estava certo, exceto por um pequeno detalhe. Harry nunca havia visto _Draco_ nu. Sua respiração se acelerou. Não podia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Draco caminhou em sua direção parecendo preocupado.

- Potter? Você está bem? Você parece tão corado de repente. Está doente? – Draco tentou tocar a testa de Harry, mas este pulou para trás e quase tropeçou. Draco cerrou o cenho. – Ainda não superou o fato de que eu sou gay, não é?

- Não seja idiota! – disse Harry, seu coração batendo apressado. O problema não era Draco, mas ele. Estava começando a achar que _ele_ era gay, e ele com certeza não sabia como superar _aquilo_. – Tome o seu banho logo. Vou ligar pro restaurante. – Harry se virou para deixar o quarto desajeitadamente, quase batendo com o rosto na parede.

Quando ele finalmente se foi, Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Você me deixa maluco, Potter! O que foi tudo aquilo? – Draco se perguntou.

_Continua..._

_Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde é um livro famoso do escritor Robert Louis Stevenson. A história tem sido recontada muitas vezes. Resumo? É sobre o bem e o mal separados na alma de uma pessoa, criando duas identidades bem diferentes no mesmo corpo. Ou algo assim! XD Para mais informações, pesquisem num site de buscas!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora. Não deu mesmo pra ser mais rápida. Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que vem revisando! **Paula Lirio**, continue me escrevendo! Os comentários de vocês é que me animam a continuar! _

_Boas notícias! A história em inglês (Love Me, Love Me Not), já está oficialmente encerrada! Agora é só sobrar um tempinho pra que eu traduza o resto dos capítulos pra vocês! A história tem 48 capítulos! Ainda há um longo caminho pela frente... Ah! E pra quem ainda não sabe, a história é de minha autoria mesmo! _


	19. Pensando em Harry

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Harry Potter foi criado pela JK Rowlings. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre a história. Escrever sobre esse mundo mágico e maravilhoso é apenas um passatempo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Agradecimentos: A todos vocês que vem deixando comentários sobre a história! Eu sei que tenho demorado pra atualizar a fic, por isso peço que vocês me perdoem. Porém, a vida real vem em primeiro lugar. Por mais que eu ame esse universo todo criado pela JK, não posso me descuidar das minhas obrigações. Mas eu sei que vocês entendem! Eu esqueci de dizer quem acertou o meu desafio de dois capítulos atrás no capítulo anterior! Na verdade, ninguém acertou! Mas chegaram perto: **tixa-chan, Carol Yuy e Ia-Chan**! Na verdade o capítulo dos finalmente é o 24! Então, eu dou um desconto e deixo vocês assistirem a cena de camarote! E agora, o novo capítulo! Divirtam-se!

Cap. 19 – **Pensando em Harry**

- Pega leva no chocolate, Draco. Você passou muito mal da última vez que comeu demais, lembra? – avisou Bill.

Draco deu de ombros e deu uma grande mordida num dos melhores chocolates da Dedos de Mel. Era seu terceiro já. Não era à toa que Bill estava chamando sua atenção. O estômago de Draco não tolerava muito chocolate. Ele provavelmente iria se sentir muito mal depois, mas no momento ele não estava nem aí. Chocolate era a única coisa que o acalmava quando ele se sentia ansioso e preocupado. E ficar ansioso e preocupado havia se tornado um hábito desde que ele passara a morar com Harry.

Draco nunca conhecera ninguém em sua vida que mexesse tanto com seus sentimentos quanto Harry. Draco sempre imaginara Harry como alguém simples, mas o moreno na verdade era muito complicado. Suas atitudes haviam melhorado naquela semana, Draco não podia negar aquilo. Mas a natureza mal humorada de Harry era difícil de superar.

E se o temperamento de Harry não fosse difícil o bastante, Draco teve que lidar com seu lado fofo também. E a fofura de Harry era ainda mais difícil de lidar. Quando Draco achava que estava superando sua paixão por Harry, o moreno fazia algo para pegá-lo de surpresa e lhe deixar com as pernas trêmulas.

Com um suspiro zangado, Draco deu outra mordida na barra de chocolate enquanto as memórias da semana anterior tomavam conta de sua mente. Draco não conseguia se esquecer da maneira com que Harry havia concordado em caminhar com ele no Parque Grimmauld, e como o moreno havia esperado por ele no corredor pacientemente todas as manhãs. Harry também o havia esperado para o jantar. E mesmo que eles não conversassem muito, eles davam um jeito de se engajar em conversas educadas.

Quando Harry tinha algum chilique, ele rapidamente se desculpava contando a Draco algo pessoal sobre sua vida. Draco agora sabia tudo sobre o quarto ano de Harry e a maneira como ele havia se sentido no Torneio Tribuxo após a morte de Cedrico. Também havia escutado Harry contar sobre o seu quinto ano e as coisas horríveis que Umbridge havia feito a ele. Draco ficou chocado em saber da forma que ela o havia torturado – mesmo que, se soubesse na época, ele provavelmente tivesse achado tudo divertido e bem-feito.

Draco também não tinha boas memórias do seu quinto ano. Era verdade que ele havia feito o papel perfeito do pirralho mimado, mas tudo havia sido uma atuação. Bem, a maior parte pelo menos. Ele realmente havia se divertido sendo Monitor. Havia adorado ter tanto poder sobre os estudantes. E havia gostado das ações de Umbridge. Mas foi no seu quinto ano que ele começou a se sentir desassossegado consigo mesmo, e havia começado a questionar as razões de seu pai. Para todo mundo ele se comportara como sempre. Mas por dentro ele estivera caindo aos pedaços.

Seu sexto e sétimo anos haviam sido insuportáveis. No sexto ano, sentira que nada ficaria bem outra vez. Draco dormira com um Sonserino e gostara. Havia passado por um processo de ódio de si mesmo e negação. Havia tentado sufocar aquele seu lado detestável, apenas para perceber que era impossível. Havia pegado no pé de Harry sem dó nem piedade, afinal de contas, Harry sempre fora seu saco de pancadas favorito. E um ano depois – o mesmo ano em que lhe fora permitido se juntar a Ordem de Fênix – havia se apaixonado profundamente pelo Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Não disse nenhuma daquelas coisas a Harry, porém. Algumas coisas eram melhores não ditas. Sabia que Harry queria saber mais sobre seu passado. Podia sentir a curiosidade de Harry na maneira como os olhos verdes o encaravam em expectativa. Mas Draco não conseguia exprimir suas preocupações e sofrimentos do passado. Era muito difícil pra ele. Havia sido um pirralho naquele tempo. Sabia que merecia o que lhe havia acontecido depois. Mas saber daquilo não fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor. E odiava se lembrar do quão fraco e patético fora naquela época.

Mas às vezes, quando Harry parecia tão adorável, Draco sentia vontade de abrir seu coração pra ele. E era nessas horas que Draco odiava Harry ainda mais, porque então ele não conseguia resistir ao moreno. Como ontem. Harry havia estado tentador no dia anterior enquanto cuidava do machucado de Draco. Aquilo havia lhe despertado um desejo tão forte que havia sido muito difícil contê-lo. Por um instante, havia estado certo de que o brilho que havia visto nos olhos de Harry era luxúria. Mais de uma vez Draco flagrara Harry o encarando com tanta intensidade que o deixara perturbado. Mas quando Draco estivera pronto para tomar uma atitude, Harry havia se afastado. Draco tentara não se importar, mas estava frustrado. Não conseguia entender a atitude de Harry. Na verdade, ele não entendia Harry de jeito nenhum.

Após passar um mês com Harry, _Draco_ precisaria da ajuda de um psiquiatra de St. Mungo's.

- Draco?

Draco, que estava deitado no sofá de Bill, olhou para cima e encarou o namorado. Sentiu-se culpado quando seus olhos se encontraram. Draco não deveria estar pensando em Harry. Somente encontrava-se com Bill nos finais de semana. Eles deveriam estar aproveitando juntos aquele tempo. Mas os pensamentos de Draco continuavam a migrar para Harry e a forma com que o moreno havia acariciado o seu rosto tão ternamente após limpar o seu corte. Ou a maneira como Harry o havia encarado com desejo quando Draco havia se despido na frente dele.

- Draco!

Draco piscou, confuso.

- O quê?

Bill sentou-se ao seu lado, tomou a barra de chocolate das suas mãos e se inclinou para lhe roubar um beijo. Pego de surpresa, Draco demorou a reagir. E quando ele começou a beijar Bill, o ruivo se afastou com a testa franzida.

- Você o beijou de novo? – Bill perguntou, bravo.

Aquilo era novidade para Draco. Nunca havia visto Bill perder a calma. Na verdade, Bill era sempre tão calmo que Draco chegara a duvidar da sua linhagem. Afinal de contas, os Weasleys eram esquentados.

Hoje Draco estava tendo a confirmação de que Bill era realmente um Weasley.

- Ou vocês fizeram algo mais? – Bill pressionou. – Por que veio aqui se não consegue parar de pensar nele?

Normalmente Draco daria um sorrisinho e diria a Bill para parar de ser ridículo. Odiava aquele tipo de discussão. Draco não gostava de cenas de ciúmes, e Bill sabia muito bem daquilo. Então se Bill estava ignorando a aversão de Draco por aquele tipo de confronto, significava que o ruivo estava _realmente_ zangado. Draco sabia que Bill não gostaria que ele fosse sarcástico, então decidiu responder, sério:

- Para sua informação, eu não o beijei daquela vez. Bem, beijei... Mas foi por um desafio idiota. Não significou nada. E nada aconteceu dessa vez.

Bill franziu a testa.

- Você mal podia olhar pra mim depois do acontecido, Draco! Como pode me dizer que não significou nada?

Draco segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Ao invés disso, sorriu docemente. Sabia que seu sorriso era difícil de resistir.

- Você fica tão fofo quando está com ciúmes. – disse ele.

Deu certo. O rosto bravo de Bill suavizou um pouco.

- Não tente me enrolar, loirinho.

Draco puxou Bill para cima dele e acariciou os sedosos cabelos vermelhos. Adorava enterrar seus dedos nos cabelos longos de Bill.

- Nada aconteceu essa semana, eu juro. Na verdade, Potter foi enfadonho. Eu sou todo seu. – Bill lhe lançou um olhar zangado, e Draco ergueu a cabeça. – Estou falando sério. Não acredita em mim? – Draco capturou os lábios de Bill num longo beijo. – Então eu vou ter que provar pra você.

A troca de carícias começou lentamente. Uma mão de Bill escorregou até o umbigo de Draco e puxou sua camiseta para cima. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou suavemente ao sentir Bill beijar sua barriga e mais embaixo. Seu jeans foi aberto, e seus dedos desalinharam os cabelos de Bill. E então aconteceu. Começou a se lembrar de como havia se sentido ao prender as mãos de Harry no chão durante a última grande briga deles. Seu corpo pegou fogo ante a memória da impotência de Harry deitado embaixo dele, à sua mercê. Draco comprimiu os olhos e implorou para que a imagem fosse embora. Não podia fazer aquilo com Bill. Não era justo com nenhum deles.

A imagem se demorou, no entanto. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Suas emoções misturadas fizeram com que ele broxasse imediatamente. Bill levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Draco? O que foi? – Bill pegou nas mãos de Draco e gentilmente as afastou de seu rosto. Ele o encarou, preocupado. – Está se sentindo mal? Falei pra você não comer tanto chocolate. – A entonação da voz de Bill não era mais a de um cara ciumento. Ele parecia muito preocupado com Draco.

Draco sorriu.

- Acho que você estava certo. Eu estou me sentindo um pouco mal. – Não era mentira. Ele não estava se sentindo bem, mas não era culpa do chocolate. Era de Harry.

Bill beijou a ponta de seu nariz suavemente e então disse:

- Vou pegar o seu remédio.

- Não, não precisa. Apenas fique aqui comigo. Tenho certeza de que vai passar.

- Você sempre precisa do seu remédio.

Draco fez um beicinho.

- Estou dizendo que não preciso.

- Me deixa cuidar de você.

- Não sou um bebê, Bill. Honestamente... O problema é que você me mima demais. Não que eu não goste, mas quando eu te digo algo, será que você podia não discutir comigo?

- Não estou discutindo com você!

- Está sim! – disse Draco cruzando os braços de mau humor. Ele então percebeu que estava se comportando como uma criancinha. Não era à toa que Bill o tratava como uma. Estava prestes a se desculpar e cobrir Bill de beijos quando uma coruja entrou voando pela janela, deixou cair uma carta na cabeça de Draco e então se foi. Draco amaldiçoou o pássaro enquanto pegava a carta nas mãos. Congelou ao reconhecer a letra de sua mãe ao lado do brasão dos Malfoy.

Não queria mais ouvir falar na sua família. Havia rompido com eles. Nada de bom poderia vir das cartas de Lucius ou Narcissa. Draco havia aprendido aquilo da primeira vez que recebera uma carta de Lucius logo após seu pai ter sido aprisionado novamente, e então da sua mãe lhe dizendo que Draco era uma desgraça.

Draco queria rasgar a carta em pedacinhos, assim como havia feito com as outras duas cartas que Narcissa lhe mandara naquela semana. Mas Bill a arrebatou dele antes que ele tivesse o prazer de destruí-la.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Draco, bravo.

- Não, o que _você_ está fazendo? – Bill sabia que estava pisando em um terreno perigoso, mas não podia evitar. Ele estava mais do que ciente do fato de que Draco odiava quando Bill se metia nos seus problemas. Mas estava cansado da atitude fria de Draco. Se eles eram um casal, deviam compartilhar tudo, as coisas boas e as ruins da vida. E já que Harry agora era uma ameaça, Bill estava se sentindo muito perturbado com tudo. Por essa razão ele estava agora tendo a coragem de confrontar Draco. – Essa carta aqui não é da sua mãe? Como pode simplesmente rasgá-la?

Draco cerrou os punhos, claramente irritado.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ah, não? Não estamos tendo um relacionamento agora? – perguntou Bill seriamente. – Quando duas pessoas estão tendo uma relação, elas compartilham tudo, Draco. Pode se abrir comigo. Por que não me deixa participar da sua vida?

Draco se levantou e lhe virou as costas.

- Você sabe que tenho problemas com intimidade. Não sei como me abrir. Fui ensinado a manter meus sentimentos e pensamentos pra mim mesmo. Não posso mudar meus hábitos de uma hora pra outra! – Draco voltou-se para encarar Bill. – Você me disse que entendia isso. Estava mentindo? Isso é típico, não? O primeiro passo para uma sedução perfeita: mentir sobre suas verdadeiras intenções, fazer a outra pessoa acreditar que é compreendida. Você só me disse que não ligava pro meu jeito porque queria me levar pra cama! Agora, de repente, você quer mudar as regras do jogo!

- Então é isso que nossa relação significa pra você? _Um_ _jogo_? Bem, as coisas não funcionam desse jeito, Draco! – Bill exclamou. – Respeitei seus sentimentos, como os respeito agora. Mas antes eu estava apenas lhe dando o espaço que você precisava. Estava tentando construir sua confiança em mim. Pensei que agora você confiaria em mim para me contar o que se passa dentro do seu coração. As pessoas crescem com os relacionamentos. Elas não continuam escondendo coisas umas das outras pra sempre! Não é isso que significa ter um relacionamento. E eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, se ao menos você deixasse!

As palavras de Bill mexeram com Draco profundamente. Sabia que Bill estava certo, mas ainda não estava pronto para contar tudo a ele. Não sabia como fazê-lo. Era muito assustador. Se Draco deixasse Bill entrar em seu coração, então não haveria mais volta.

Draco suspirou com o peso do mundo nos ombros.

- Não estou preparado para te contar tudo que você quer ouvir, Bill. Tudo o que posso dizer agora é: minha mãe é uma ordinária. Ela não é nem um pouco como a sua. Narcissa prefere me ver morto a aceitar a forma como tenho vivido. Ela vai me amar apenas se eu me tornar o que _ela_ quer que eu seja. O problema da minha família é que o amor é apenas uma mercadoria cara. Então me desculpe se eu não quero ouvir notícias daquela mulher doente, porque nada de bom pode vir das malditas cartas dela! – Draco gritou.

Agora Draco definitivamente se sentia mal. Ele correu para o banheiro com uma mão na boca e bateu a porta, deixando um Bill muito cansado na sala.

Bill não sabia como ajudar Draco, mas ele podia pelo menos ser o namorado que Draco esperava que ele fosse. Lentamente, ele caminhou até seu quarto, pegou um pequeno frasco na mesa de cabeceira e então bateu na porta do banheiro. Abriu-a com cuidado, sem saber ao certo o que iria encontrar.

Draco estava sentado perto da privada, seu rosto branco como uma folha de papel. Bill ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e lhe entregou o pequeno frasco em silêncio. Draco bebeu o líquido roxo devagar, até que não restasse mais nada. Então ele olhou para Bill com uma expressão de tristeza.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou.

Bill sabia como havia sido difícil para alguém como Draco demonstrar sua fraqueza tão abertamente. O ruivo sorriu e lhe beijou a fronte.

- Também preciso me desculpar.

Draco se levantou e lavou a boca. Após tomar a poção, estava se sentindo bem melhor. Bill ficou atrás dele, quieto. Os olhos de Draco encontraram os dele pelo espelho na parede. Bill era tão bonito. De todos os Weasleys, Bill era o mais forte. Seu corpo era bem trabalhado; seus cabelos eram seda vermelha descendo como cascata pelas costas. Ele também era o mais alto. Draco não era baixo, mas perto de Bill ele se sentia pequeno. Bill também tinha os mesmos gostos para roupas que Draco. Ambos gostavam apenas do melhor.

Mas as semelhanças terminavam ali. A personalidade de Bill era de alguém calmo e sossegado. Draco era o oposto. Havia atormentado Harry por ser tão irritadiço, mas Draco era igualzinho. Bill tinha uma paciência infinita com ele. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Bill discutira com Draco desde que eles começaram a sair juntos. Draco tinha a impressão de que a súbita explosão de Bill se dera devido ao fato de que Draco vinha passando muito tempo com Harry.

Bill era o namorado perfeito. E Draco não deveria se zangar com ele só porque Bill queria ficar mais perto dele. Bill estava certo. Draco deveria confiar nele. Mas velhos hábitos demoravam a morrer.

Draco queria deixar de ser tão idiota para então se virar e deixar que Bill fizesse amor com ele. Mas naquele instante não conseguiu tomar nenhuma iniciativa. Harry ainda estava em sua mente, assombrando-o. Tinha medo de beijar Bill. Não queria que seus pensamentos focassem em Harry enquanto estava com Bill.

Estava se sentindo tão frustrado. Aquelas duas semanas que passara com Harry apenas haviam lhe mostrado que eles nunca poderiam dar certo. Mas aquele conhecimento não mudava o fato de que seu coração batia mais rápido quando Harry estava perto dele.

Bill o abraçou por trás, e Draco encostou sua cabeça do peito dele. O loiro enlaçou seus dedos nos de Bill e suspirou. Por que Bill não era o bastante pra ele? Será que seu pai estava certo sobre ele? Será que Draco era incapaz de amar?

- Está se sentindo melhor agora? – Bill perguntou.

Draco sentiu uma dor no coração, mas sorriu fracamente.

- Estou sim. Vamos sair hoje à noite.

_Continua..._

_E então? Estão gostando? Nesse capítulo mostrei o lado ciumento do Weasley, e o Draco lutando contra seus sentimentos por Harry. Mas será que ele vai vencer? No próximo capítulo (provavelmente no próximo sábado): Harry bebe um pouco demais e acaba fantasiando com Draco..._


	20. Anseio

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Harry Potter foi criado pela JK Rowlings. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre a história. Escrever sobre esse mundo mágico e maravilhoso é apenas um passatempo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

_**Agradecimentos**: **xmaripottermalfoyx **(Não, não há perigo da fic parar no meio! O único perigo é eu não ter tempo de traduzir os capítulos. Mas essa semana eu acho que vou ter uma folguinha, então vou aproveitar pra dar uma acelerada no andamento da história. E quanto ao Bill, pode ter certeza de que a pessoa que ele gosta vai aparecer!); **Ivi**; **Paty Black** (Sim, o cap. 24 vai ter de tudo! ); **Ia-Chan** (Vc nem sabe o que espera pelo Draco depois do capítulo de hoje!); **Yellowred; Lis; watashinomori; Hermione Seixas; Maaya M.**!_

_**Atenção**! Esse capítulo contém algumas cenas não apropriadas para menores de 18. Se você se ofende fácil, procure um material mais leve pra ler, ok? Não diga que não avisei... Dentro de alguns dias eu vou trocar esse capítulo por sua versão light. Se bem que esse capítulo já é bem light..._

Cap. 20 – **Anseio**

Harry sempre se sentia inquieto nas noites de Sábado, e geralmente saía para beber alguma coisa e procurar por companhia. Embora ele não se sentisse lá muito sociável naquele Sábado, estava se sentindo particularmente impaciente. Por isso, ele agarrou uma garrafa de vodca e lutou por alguns minutos contra a vontade de beber seu conteúdo. Mas sua necessidade por alívio o venceu. Ele bebeu o bastante para ficar tonto, e no minuto seguinte viu-se sentado embaixo do retrato da Sra Black, os dois rindo à beça.

Harry não tinha conhecimento de que retratos podiam ficar bêbados, mas de alguma forma a Sra Black havia apanhado uma garrafa de uísque de malte de um outro retrato e havia bebido metade dela. Harry não pôde parar de rir ao vê-la. Ela tinha um sorriso tolo nos lábios, e as suas bochechas gordas estavam vermelhas.

- Ah, apenas... hic! Cale... hic… sua maledita… matraca… hic… de troxa! – ela gritou para Harry. Mas então ele fez uma piada e ela começou a rir também. – Ah, pare com isso! – ela disse, caindo para o lado na pintura e sumindo por alguns segundos. Ela voltou com seus cabelos em desalinho e rindo sem parar.

- Você fica engraçada quando está bêbada! – Harry comentou, sorrindo estupidamente. – Talvez eu devesse mandar pintar algumas bebidas no seu quadro!

Ela assentiu ante a idéia.

- Bem, eu sempre gostei de beber... _socialmente_, quero dizer. – Ela fez uma careta. – Depois de uma certa idade... hic! Depois de uma certa idade, uma boa garrafa de uísque é tudo o que importa, especialmente para uma pintura que irá viver pra sempre pendurada na parede... Quero dizer, o que eu consegui na minha vida? Nada! Toda a minha família está morta. Há um bastardo vivendo na minha casa... Tive um filho bicha, um filho que era meu orgulho... hic! E eu acho que outro era bicha também. Quero dizer, ele tinha um relacionamento muito estranho com aquele lobisomem...

Harry franziu a testa.

- Você acha é? Eles eram só amigos, não?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor! Sirius teve algumas namoradas, mas eu sei – e uma mãe sabe dessas coisas – que...

- Você foi uma mãe horrível! Como é que sabia de alguma coisa?

- Não me interrompa, bastardo! Eu sou velha! Hic! – Ela fez uma pausa para beber mais. – Tenha mais respeito com os mais velhos! Mas de qualquer forma, como eu estava dizendo, Sirius tinha namoradas, mas ele preferia ficar com o lobisomem. As garotas nunca duravam muito, mas o lobisomem estava sempre com ele, e _aquela coisa_ era tudo que importava pra ele. – ela disse pensativamente.

- Remus não era uma _coisa_! Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Na verdade, - Harry ergueu a garrafa no ar. – Ele foi o melhor homem que eu já conheci. Então eu bebo em homenagem a Remus! – Harry tomou um gole da vodca. – E mesmo se eles foram gays, não me importo. Eu gostava de ambos. – Ele fechou os olhos com tristeza. – Espero que eles estejam juntos agora.

- No inferno, - apontou a Sra Black.

- Não no inferno! – Harry exclamou, irritado. – _Você_ está no inferno! Você e o resto da sua família doente. Sirius e Remus estão no céu com meus pais.

- Oh, me dê um lenço que eu vou chorar! – ela disse com escárnio.

Harry olhou para cima e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Ela fingiu ficar ultrajada.

- Sabe... – ele começou, apontando o dedo pra ela. – Eu acho... que você é a pessoa mais horrível que eu conheço. Nunca conheci ninguém pior do que você, com exceção de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange e... e... Rabicho. Que o inferno os tenha.

Ela sorriu e empinou os grandes seios com orgulho.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- Acho. – Harry tomou outro gole da garrafa. – Você é simplesmente horrível.

- Ora, obrigada. Você também não é assim tão ruim.

Harry franziu o nariz.

- Eu sei... – ele respondeu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, então Harry disse:

- Draco teria adorado saber que Sirius era gay.

- Ah, então agora é _Draco_... – ela o provocou. Harry grunhiu alguma coisa mal educada. – Talvez você esteja virando bicha também! Não é maravilhoso? Toda a minha vida, eu vivi cercada por mariquinhas! Até meu marido! Hahahahahahahaha! – Ela caiu para o lado direito da pintura, voltando algum tempo depois com as mãos no estômago. – Ele... hahaha! Ele também era um inútil! Essa casa é amaldiçoada! Todos os homens que pisam nela viram gays! Hahahahaha!

Harry não achou aquilo tão engraçado, mas então ele sorriu.

- Seu _marido_?

Ela assentiu. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que Harry achou que fosse explodir.

- Ele andava tão engraçado! – ela continuou. – E tinha um jeito tão pomposo de falar! Hahahahaha! _Por favor, querida, não fale besteiras na frente de nossos adorados convidados._ – ela entoou, imitando a voz do marido. Harry rolou de rir. – _Adorados convidados_? Desde quando convidados são adorados? Hahahahaha! Talvez porque o adorado convidado você seu amante!

- Então, acho que sou gay também. – disse Harry após recuperar o fôlego de tanto rir.

- Do jeito que você olha pra ele... Sim. Definitivamente gay. – ela apontou. – Ele é muito bonito, então não posso realmente culpar você... E ele é um bom menino... Mas não diga a ele que eu disse isso. – Ela encostou a cabeça na moldura e caiu no sono.

- Ele é bonito mesmo, não? – Harry disse pra si mesmo. – Tão bonito que me deixa sem fôlego... – Ele colocou a garrafa de lado com um suspiro. Bebera demais por uma noite. Agora só queria cair na cama.

Subiu as escadas lentamente. Quando chegou ao quarto, se perguntou se deveria chamar uma das gêmeas para lhe fazer companhia. Mas sabia que só havia uma pessoa que queria em sua cama com ele. Era surpreendente como seus sentimentos se tornavam mais claros quando ele estava bêbado. Por exemplo, se Draco entrasse pela sua porta naquele instante, Harry teria se entregado a ele avidamente.

O álcool fez Harry se sentir mais livre de seus medos e idiossincrasias. Ele se pegou pensando em Draco. Não queria que Draco dormisse com Bill, não naquela noite. Queria que Draco voltasse para casa e fizesse amor com ele. Hoje ele estava disposto a deixar que Draco fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Harry não lutaria contra aquilo. Ele se entregaria. Estava pronto a se entregar aos seus desejos mais íntimos. Qual era o ponto em negar que queria Draco? Harry até podia ter conseguido esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos no passado – até dele mesmo – mas ele não conseguiria agora, não quando Draco ficava desfilando na frente dele todos os dias com seu corpo, cabelo e sorriso perfeitos...

Ele desejava o inimigo, e talvez a forte atração que Harry sentia por Draco fosse devida ao escândalo que aquilo podia causar. Tudo que era proibido era desejável.

Harry deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Estava se sentindo inquieto. Teria se apavorado se estivesse sóbrio. Teria negado aqueles sentimentos e colocado-os de lado. Desejar Draco era errado. Nunca havia sentido atração por outros homens. Draco era uma exceção. Talvez fosse apenas uma fase, curiosidade. Talvez passasse depois de ter Draco. Harry não sabia. A confusão de seus sentimentos estava lhe deixando maluco.

Fechou os olhos e Draco apareceu em seus pensamentos usando nada mais que uma cueca simples, como uma propaganda sexy. O loiro o encarava com um sorriso travesso, como se desafiasse Harry a resistir. Na mente de Harry, Draco caminhou lentamente até ele e sentou em cima dele, prendendo as mãos de Harry no colchão. Harry lutou para se libertar, mas Draco sabia que era só fingimento. O loiro deu um sorrisinho e passou a língua pelos lábios. Harry gemeu suavemente. Jogou a cabeça pra trás e deixou que Draco beijasse seu pescoço exposto. Gemeu sensualmente quando sentiu os dentes de Draco mordendo-o.

O Draco imaginário moveu seu corpo e Harry sentiu-se endurecer na mesma hora. O pouco controle que tinha se foi pela janela. Harry se levantou e rapidamente tirou todas as suas roupas. Seu corpo pegava fogo. Ele se deitou de costas na cama, totalmente nu, e as mãos do Draco imaginário seguiram as suas conforme ele acariciava seu corpo.

- Droga! – Harry exclamou. Mesmo sendo inexperiente com outros homens, sabia o que era bom. Ele se acariciou enquanto imaginava Draco fazendo aquilo com suas próprias mãos, e então com a língua. Gemeu, desesperado para sentir o Draco real. – Draco... ah... ah...

Suas carícias aceleraram. O cheiro de sexo se espalhou pelo ar. Ele imaginou a boca de Draco sugando todo o comprimento do seu pênis, e então se movendo pra cima e pra baixo. Era tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bom.

- Ah... Draco...

- Diga que você me quer, - o imaginário Draco sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Não... – Harry murmurou.

- Me diga, ou eu paro. Me diga, Harry. Não tenha medo. Eu me sinto da mesma forma.

- Ah... – Harry mordeu o lábio com força. – Eu... te quero. Eu te quero.

- Me diga exatamente o que você quer de mim, - Draco exigiu.

- Quero você dentro de mim, - disse Harry com os olhos ofuscados.

Aquelas palavras pareceram libertar Harry. Imaginou como teria ter o verdadeiro Draco em cima dele, esfregando seu corpo no dele. Harry se acariciou com mais força, sentindo a excitação correr dentro dele. Ele estremeceu de prazer, e seu esperma escorreu por suas mãos.

- Eu estou ferrado... – ele murmurou depois que seu corpo esfriou.

Foi até o banheiro para se limpar e evitou olhar-se no espelho. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente culpado, como se tivesse cometido um pecado. Disse a si mesmo para parar de ser idiota. O que importava se ele havia se apaixonado por outro homem? Como Fred havia lhe dito antes, não havia rótulos quando o assunto era amor.

Mas ele se sentia culpado. Não sabia se um homem podia realmente amar outro. Não sabia se aquele tipo de amor poderia durar. Talvez fosse apenas luxúria que uma vez satisfeita acabaria por ir embora. Então Harry retornaria a sua vida – heterossexual – normal.

Ouviu o telefone tocar. Olhou para o relógio e franziu a testa. Passava da meia-noite. Apenas duas pessoas eram atrevidas o bastante para ligar para Harry quando lhe davam na telha: Fred e Hermione. Ele pegou o telefone de mau humor. Os efeitos da bebida haviam se dissipado quase por completo já.

- O quê é? – ele perguntou asperamente.

- Ei, cara! O que há com esse seu mau humor? Estava dormindo? Num sábado à noite? Você é o ser humano mais patético que já encontrei! – Fred exclamou do outro lado da linha. – Estou Aparatando bem na frente da sua casa. Não pense, apenas coloque alguma roupa e abra a porta pra mim. Vamos sair. Não vou aceitar um não como resposta! Nem tente! Arrastarei você pra fora se for preciso, e você sabe que eu não estou brincando. Te darei alguns minutos. Tá legal, quinze. Eu tenho... hmm... alguém em cima de mim no momento... Então esteja pronto, Harry! Tchau!

Fred desligou e Harry ficou olhando para o telefone com uma expressão de horror. Não queria sair. Mas quando o assunto era Fred, era melhor fazer o que ele dizia ou Harry pagaria caro.

_Continua..._

_A Sra Black é hilária. Foi super divertido escrever sobre ela! _

_E aí? Agora sim o Harry está começando a se tocar... Literalmente! Mwahahaha! Podem imaginar o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? O Draco vai sair com o Bill... O Harry com o Fred... Que eles vão se encontrar é óbvio! Mas exatamente como esse encontro vai ser... isso é outra história! Deixem um recadinho pra mim! _


	21. Conspiração

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Harry Potter foi criado pela JK Rowlings. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre a história. Escrever sobre esse mundo mágico e maravilhoso é apenas um passatempo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**_Agradecimentos_**: **Ivinne **(A Sra Black é hilária mesmo!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (O Jorge não morreu, não! Aliás, ele aparece no primeiro capítulo. Mas o principal nessa história é o Fred. Quanto a quem está em cima do Fred, você vai ler nesse capítulo**!); watashinomori** (LOL!); **Paty Black** (Harry fica em baixo? Hmm... Talvez!); **Lis **(Desculpe pela demora... Alguns capítulos realmente são mais longos. Mas esse ainda é curtinho. Perdão!); **Baby Potter** (Você vai precisar de um banho super frio depois do capítulo 24**!); Hermione Seixas** (Vai ser!); **Lee** (Brigadão! E cuidado com essa gastrite!); **Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (que bom! Fico feliz!); **Serim** (pois é. Por enquanto estou deixando a cena do capítulo anterior daquele jeito mesmo. Foi mesmo leve...); **Shinji-chan** (Yay! Aquela cena no banheiro é tudo de bom! Eu escrevi porque tenho duas amigas que tem taras por cenas de banheiro! LoL!).

Cap. 21 – **Conspiração**

- Ligou pra ele? O que ele disse? – perguntou Hermione encarando Fred com expectativa e ignorando o fato de que ele estava trocando carícias nada discretas com alguém.

Fred não tinha mesmo um pingo de vergonha na cara, mas aquilo era algo que Hermione já havia se acostumado àquela altura do campeonato. Ao invés de ficar brava, ela aproveitou para tentar adivinhar quem era o novo brinquedinho dele. Pelo que podia ver, o rapaz tinha feições delicadas, cabelos muito macios e um rosto bonito. Era exatamente o tipo de Fred. E parecia muito familiar. Ela arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

- Meu Deus! Aquele é...

- Dennis Creevey. – disse Ron no ouvido dela, apontando para o rapaz no colo de Fred.

Hermione ficou chocada.

- Ele não é muito novo para ser o novo namorado do Fred?

- Ele tem 18. Nem pense em falar nada com Fred ou ele vai lançar um feitiço em você. Minha mãe já o repreendeu o bastante. – disse Ron. – Vamos até a sacada. A música está muito alta aqui!

Ela assentiu, mas antes de ir com Ron, deu um peteleco na cabeça de Fred. Ele descolou os lábios dos de Dennis lentamente, e encarou Hermione com irritação.

- Que foi?

Ela franziu o nariz.

- Você ligou pra ele? Ele está vindo? – ela perguntou.

- Já liguei! Tudo está saindo conforme o planejado. – Fred sorriu largamente e apertou o traseiro de Dennis. O jovem em seu colo corou e ronronou. Hermione cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Se a Sra Weasley pudesse ver o seu filho agora... Notando a expressão assustadora dela, Fred disse rapidamente: - Vou pegá-lo, não se preocupe! Ele vai estar aqui. As coisas vão sair exatamente como planejamos.

- Ótimo! Porque Draco já está aqui. – ela disse, apontando para uma mesa do outro lado do salão onde Draco estava sentado com Bill.

Fred piscou pra ela.

- Não se preocupe.

Hermione sentiu Ron tocar sua cintura e apertá-la gentil mas firmemente.

- O que vocês estão planejando agora?

Fred e Hermione responderam ao mesmo tempo com um dar de ombros:

- Nada!

Ron os olhou em dúvida.

- É melhor que vocês estejam falando sério dessa vez! Harry quase me matou por causa de vocês dois! Ele ficou muito zangado com a presença de Malfoy na casa dele. Sei que vocês acham que eles combinam, mas pelo amor de Merlin! Harry é espada! E aquela _vadia loira_ está saindo com Bill. Então será que vocês poderiam parar de brincar com a vida das pessoas?

Fred fez um aceno com as mãos.

- Vá passear, Ron. Não vê que estou ocupado?

O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Fred...

- Só estamos dando uma mãozinha pro destino. – Fred declarou. Dennis descansou a cabeça em seu ombro e beijou seu pescoço timidamente. Fred fechou os olhos em êxtase. Ron e Hermione coraram. Fred sorriu. – Vocês me desculpem, mas tenho negócios pendentes pra resolver. – E ele voltou a beijar Dennis.

- Hermione, por favor, me diga que vocês não estão armando nada! – Ron suplicou. – Harry vai me matar de verdade dessa vez! Eu esperava algo assim de Fred, mas não de você! Harry vive dizendo que eu não sei te controlar e ele tem toda razão...

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Não preciso que ninguém me _controle_. Harry é um idiota mesmo.

- Você está brincando com a vida dele. Acho que ele tem o direito de estar aborrecido.

- De que lado você está? – ela perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Do seu? – Ron disse com um suspiro.

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Hermione, e logo em seguida beijou Ron em recompensa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cintilação_ era a boate favorita de Fred. Era a única que permitia a entrada de todos os tipos de pessoas, trouxas e bruxos. A música era ótima, tocando apenas o que havia de melhor na indústria fonográfica trouxa e bruxa. O ambiente era moderno e alegre, e a diversão durava a noite toda. Draco normalmente gostava de lá também, mas naquela noite ele não parecia ser ele mesmo. Seus sentimentos por Harry estavam incomodando-o demais. Havia uma tensão entre ele e Bill pairando no ar. Eles não faziam sexo há algum tempo. E não era como se Draco não quisesse fazer sexo com Bill. Ele apenas não conseguia. Suas fantasias com Harry sempre lhe atrapalhavam.

Draco sentiu a mão de Bill tocar na dele, e ele sorriu fracamente. Draco queria relaxar, mas de alguma forma não conseguia. Ele pensou que se saísse ele conseguiria relaxar e esfriar a cabeça, mas estava começando a entender que não era bem assim. Na verdade, ele estava fugindo dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Estava apavorado de ir pra cama com Bill pensando em Harry. E pensar em Harry era só o que ele fazia quando estava com Bill. Por isso ele aceitara o convite de Fred para ir a _Cintilação_. No entanto, Fred não estava em lugar nenhum.

Enquanto Bill pedia bebidas, Draco examinou cuidadosamente o ambiente em busca de rostos familiares. Havia um estranho tumulto a alguns metros dali. Uma porção de homens zangados parecia estar brigando pela atenção de uma loira. Draco achou divertido, mas seu sorriu morreu quando ele viu a loira se virar, olhar para sua mesa e sorrir para Bill.

Fleur Delacour, a vadia que era parte-Veela. Draco poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar. Ela era o tipo de garota que era difícil de ignorar e esquecer. Nenhum homem resistia a ela quando ela piscava os olhos de cílios longos e balançava seus longos cabelos loiro-prateados. Ela era muito bonita e charmosa, mas se alguém conseguisse olhar além daquelas qualidades, perceberia o quanto ela era vazia e arrogante.

Fleur havia namorado Bill por um longo tempo, até que suas constantes cenas de ciúme e exigências haviam feito Bill terminar com ela. No entanto, ela não havia desistido dele. Às vezes ela mandava cartas a Bill, ou ia até Gringotts para visitar um _velho amigo_. Bill era muito leniente com ela, mas ele era assim por natureza. Bill não conseguia enxergar suas verdadeiras intenções. Ele achava mesmo que eles eram só amigos agora.

Mas Draco sabia que não era bem assim, e seus encontros com Fleur não eram nada amigáveis. Quando eles conversavam, o faziam como rivais. Draco sempre sentia vontade de estapeá-la, mas era por demais cavalheiro para fazê-lo de verdade. Draco não era do tipo ciumento, mas Fleur lhe dava nos nervos. Ela sempre o olhava com um ar de superioridade, e havia tido a coragem de chamá-lo de brinquedo sem cérebro uma vez.

Draco cerrou os punhos ao vê-la atravessar a pista de dança lotada na sua direção. Cinco homens tentaram pará-la, mas ela ignorou a todos com um olhar frio.

- Bill... – Draco olhou para Bill, que estava encarando Fleur. Draco o beliscou com força. – Bill!

Bill desviou os olhos dela e olhou para Draco.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe que não gosto dela. Mande-a passear assim que ela chegar aqui, ou dessa vez eu juro que vou estrangulá-la.

Bill puxou sua cadeira para perto de Draco e enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura do loiro.

- Não é do seu feitio ficar com ciúmes.

Draco franziu a testa.

- Não estou com ciúmes. Só não gosto dela.

- Ela não é tão ruim, sabia? Na verdade, ela é bem frágil. Aquela pose de _femme fatale_ é só uma atuação. – disse Bill.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e Bill sorriu.

- Você _está_ com ciúmes! Que gracinha! – exclamou Bill.

Ele tentou beijar Draco, que virou sua cabeça para o lado, bravo. Bill riu dele. Quando Draco tornou a virar sua cabeça para encará-lo, Bill capturou seus lábios em um beijo suave. Querendo provocar Fleur, Draco mordiscou o lábio inferior de Bill gentilmente, deu uma lambida e então o beijou novamente de forma possessiva. Afinal de contas, ele _era_ um homem possessivo.

- A-hem! – tossiu Fleur para chamar a atenção dos dois.

Eles se desgrudaram lentamente. Draco olhou para cima com uma careta, deixando implícito que a presença dela era um incômodo. Seus olhos se encontraram em um desafio agressivo mudo. Ela sorria para ele, mas seus olhos azuis estavam gelados. Se olhares matassem, Draco se perguntou quem morreria primeiro, ele ou Fleur.

- Senhorita Delacour. – disse Draco com um tom de voz pomposo, claramente tirando sarro dela.

- Draco. Que bom ver você aqui. – ela devolveu a saudação acidamente. Quando os olhos dela mudaram o foco para Bill, sua expressão fria desapareceu, e ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso enorme. – Bill! Se importa se eu me sentar com vocês por um momento? Não nos vemos a algum tempo e eu tenho tanto pra te contar! Finalmente estou mudando para Londres.

Draco ficou muito aborrecido ao ouvir a notícia. Ele queria lhe dizer para ir a merda e deixá-los em paz. Mas naquele exato momento seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos verdes flamejantes, e ele se esqueceu completamente do que se passava ao redor. Mal registrou o que Bill disse a Fleur. Também não notou quando ela sentou perto de Bill e começou a conversar com ele animadamente.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry. Draco começou a tremer ligeiramente, e ele molhou os lábios com a língua, nervoso. Harry parecia aborrecido, mas Draco não sabia dizer porquê. Será que Harry estava bravo com ele? Draco não fazia idéia. Até onde sabia, ele não havia feito nada a Harry. Mas aquilo não significava nada, afinal de contas, a mera existência de Draco era o bastante para aborrecer Harry.

Draco relanceou para Bill, cujos olhos pareciam estar perdidos em algum lugar da pista de dança. Fleur nem pareceu perceber que estava sendo ignorada. Draco sabia que deveria cortá-la e deixar claro quem era namorado de Bill agora, mas seus olhos azuis continuavam a olhar na direção de Harry.

Estava surpreso por ver Harry ali. Harry não gostava de sair a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Talvez ele estivesse ali para paquerar com suas vadias de praxe. Os olhos de Draco escureceram ante aquele pensamento, e ele se xingou baixinho. Havia saído para tirar Harry da cabeça, e lá estava Harry, olhando para ele com tanta intensidade que Draco estava começando a se sentir levemente entontecido.

Para mostrar que não se importava, ele deu um sorrisinho e acenou para Harry. O moreno pareceu assustado, quase como se Draco o tivesse pegado em flagrante. Harry virou o rosto de lado por um momento como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo. Draco se perguntou o que era tudo aquilo. E quando Harry o olhou novamente, Draco sentiu-se alvoroçado e sem ar.

Havia algo diferente em Harry e na forma como ele olhava para Draco agora. Harry não parecia mais zangado, mas confiante em si mesmo e no que queria. E Draco ficou chocado ao perceber que o que Harry queria era _ele_. Será que ele estava entendendo certo?

Qual era o jogo de Harry? Por que ele estava olhando para Draco daquela forma? Era como se Harry quisesse comê-lo com os olhos.

Talvez Draco estivesse vendo demais onde não existia nada. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas enxergando o que queria. Ele queria que Harry o desejasse, mas era só uma ilusão. Harry nem gostava dele.

Mesmo assim, Draco sabia quando alguém estava tentando seduzi-lo, e Harry estava fazendo exatamente isso. Ele estava se comportando como se Draco fosse sua caça naquela noite.

Os olhos de Harry trespassaram sua alma, parecendo fazer amor com ele. Draco sentiu seu coração bater apressado. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Ele se esqueceu de tudo mais. Só tinha olhos para Harry.

Molhou os lábios sem perceber que aquele gesto era sexy, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força para segurar um gemido. Harry parecia tão sério e atraente.

A ladainha chata de Fleur o fez voltar para a realidade de uma forma bem dolorosa. Draco relanceou para Bill por um segundo, e então para Harry de novo, que agora caminhava na direção de sua mesa. Ele se levantou de supetão, tentando pensar no que fazer. Não queria encarar o sexy e faminto Harry Potter na frente de Fleur e Bill. Na verdade, ele nem queria encarar Harry.

Confuso, Draco se desculpou e caminhou apressadamente até o banheiro dos homens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Fred apareceu na porta da frente e o arrastou para fora, Harry não fazia idéia do que o esperava. Mesmo assim, ele colocou o que achava ser sua melhor roupa – jeans e botas pretas, jaqueta preta e uma camiseta vermelha com três botões desfeitos. Então ele tentou domar seus cabelos rebeldes com gel sem sucesso. Deixou os óculos pra trás e colocou lentes de contato – que ele mal usava. Quando ele entrou na Ferrari de Fred, seu sexto sentido o avisou para voltar para casa.

Era tarde demais, no entanto. Em alguns minutos, Fred estacionou a Ferrari perto da calçada, e quando Harry deu por si ele estava sendo empurrado para dentro da boate que mais odiava, com uma estranha sensação lhe incomodando o estômago. Não que _Cintilação_ fosse um lugar ruim. Mas Harry nunca conseguia se divertir ali. O lugar todo era muito brilhante, a música era alta demais e as pessoas ficavam por demais bêbadas – mas ele não podia reclamar muito sobre aquele fato em particular. A maioria das pessoas era bem vestida por demais, como se estivessem em um desfile de moda. E Harry sempre sentia como se todos os olhares estivessem voltados para ele, observando cada passo seu, fazendo-o se sentir como se não pertencesse ali.

- Harry! – alguém gritou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Ei, Dennis! Pega leve com o Harry... – Fred disso, puxando o jovem mais novo para longe de Harry com um olhar possessivo. Era a primeira vez que Harry via aquele tipo de olhar no rosto de Fred, e aquilo o intrigou. Será que Fred estava apaixonado pela primeira vez? Harry olhou o rapaz mais de perto e arregalou os olhos.

- _Dennis Creevey_? – ele perguntou, desnorteado. Dennis era mais baixo que ele, mas havia crescido bastante desde a última vez que Harry o vira.

Fred fez uma careta.

- É, esse é Dennis. Por que todo mundo fica olhando pra ele desse jeito?

- Oi, Harry! – Dennis o cumprimentou animado. – Que bom ver você!

Harry sorriu ante ao seu entusiasmo, mas então olhou em volta com suspeita.

- Seu irmão está aqui? – perguntou, pronto para sair de fininho caso a resposta fosse positiva.

- Não, ele não quis vir. – Dennis respondeu. – Mas direi a ele que você estava aqui! Ele vai ficar com inveja!

Harry fez uma careta. A última pessoa que queria encontrar era Colin Creevey. Colin era o fotógrafo principal do Profeta Diário na atualidade, e ele gostava de tirar fotos de Harry em particular, além de escrever histórias de cortar o coração sobre ele. Rita Skeeter parecia uma amadora comparada a Colin. Harry sabia que Colin não o fazia parecer estúpido e lamentável de propósito, mas era como Harry se sentia após ler um de seus artigos.

- Dennis, não importune o Harry. Ele odeia a imprensa. – disse Fred.

Dennis desviou o olhar, embaraçado. Harry sentiu pena dele.

- Eu não odeio a imprensa exatamente. – disse Harry. – Só tive alguns problemas no passado...

- É. Como aquela vez em que o irmão de Dennis...

- Olha lá, Fred! – Harry o cortou rapidamente para que Fred não magoasse Dennis com seu comportamento idiota. Mesmo que Harry não gostasse dos artigos de Colin, não significava que ele trataria Dennis rudemente. – Acho que Jorge está chamando você.

- Jorge? – Fred olhou para trás. – Onde? Jorge disse que não viria aqui hoje. Ele tinha um encontro.

- Acho mesmo que eu vi ele. – Harry mentiu com credibilidade. – Ele parecia preocupado. Vá atrás dele.

- Mas...

- VÁ!

Fred lançou um olhar estranho na direção de Harry, e antes que ele fosse a procura de Jorge, ele pegou na mão de Dennis e o arrastou com ele para longe de Harry. Harry ficou surpreso em ver o quão possessivo Fred estava se comportando com Dennis. Fred e Charlie eram conhecidos por passarem bem longe de compromissos.

Não era novidade pra ninguém que os irmãos Creevey tinham obsessão por Harry. E claramente, aquela obsessão estava incomodando Fred agora. Harry esperava apenas que Fred tratasse bem Dennis, porque um Weasley enciumado era difícil de conviver. Harry sabia daquilo muito bem. Havia perdido as contas de quantas coisas idiotas Ron havia feito e dito a Hermione por causa do seu ciúme.

Bill parecia ser diferente, no entanto. Ele era mais calmo do que os demais. Harry se perguntou se ele tratava bem Draco, e na mesma hora enregelou-se ante aquele pensamento. Não queria pensar em Draco. Pensar em Draco o levaria ao que acontecera antes de Fred ligar pra ele. Aquela era uma fronteira que não deveria ser cruzada novamente. Harry era heterossexual, Draco tinha um namorado, e as coisas eram como deviam ser.

Mas seu coração estava batendo apressado, e sua boca estava seca. Nem um dia havia se passado e ele já sentia falta de Draco. Havia vivido em negação por tempo demais. Queria Draco. Devia parar de mentir pra si mesmo. Quanto mais cedo ele admitisse aquilo, mais rápido ele superaria o problema.

Foi até o bar pegar uma bebida, e enquanto esperava pelo barman, examinou o ambiente a procura de alguém interessante, alguém que pudesse levar pra casa para esquecer de Draco. Uma garota lhe sorriu e acenou. Ele sorriu de volta. Ela parecia interessante o bastante. Mas primeiro ele precisava de uma bebida. Harry ainda era tímido quando o assunto era mulher. Precisava do álcool para ganhar confiança e coragem para se aproximar delas.

Com o uísque nas mãos, Harry começou a flertar com a garota. Uma loira cortou sua visão e o enfeitiçou por um momento, até ele notar que era Fleur Delacour. Seus olhos seguiram Fleur, assim como os olhos de todos os homens na pista. Ele não pôde evitar. Afinal de contas, Fleur era parte Veela. Quando ela ligava seu botão da sedução, era difícil resistir a seus encantos.

Harry perguntou-se quem era o alvo dela. E ficou surpreso ao avistar Draco a algumas mesas de distância, sentado ao lado de Bill.

Sua bebida quase escorregou de suas mãos. Ele colocou o copo no balcão e então olhou para Draco novamente. Seu coração pulou uma batida ao observar Bill puxando o loiro para mais perto. O corpo de Harry ficou rígido quando Bill tentou roubar um beijo de Draco, mas o loiro virou o rosto para o lado, zangado. E quando Bill finalmente beijou Draco, Harry sentiu como se algo dentro dele se partisse dolorosamente.

Queria virar o rosto, mas não podia. Era o masoquista dentro dele. Estava fascinado pela forma com que Draco beijava e provocava Bill de volta. Também estava terrivelmente enciumado. Não conseguia mais pensar coerentemente. Nem queria. Queria arrebatar Draco para longe dos braços de Bill e reivindicá-lo para si. Suas necessidades primitivas estavam lhe ofuscando os pensamentos. Aquela reação violenta o pegou de surpresa. Somente Draco era capaz de fazê-lo de sentir daquela forma.

Draco acenou para ele com um sorrisinho, pegando-o novamente de surpresa. Harry não havia percebido que Draco o vira. Ele rapidamente virou o rosto, tentando ordenar seus sentimentos. Nunca havia se sentido tão embaraçado em toda a sua vida. Sua mente começou a negar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas seu coração se rebelou contra aquilo, transformando em pó todas as defesas que ele havia construído ao seu redor para manter Draco afastado.

De repente, não lhe importava mais se Draco era um homem e seu antigo inimigo. Ver Draco com Bill acordara o leão nele. Tudo o que importava era saciar as necessidades urgentes de seu corpo. Seus medos e preconceitos se foram. Se foram também cada desculpa inventada para se convencer de que não sentia nada por Draco a não ser desdém. Tudo era tão simples. Se ele queria Draco, iria tê-lo. E pro inferno com as conseqüências! Harry lidaria com elas depois.

Naquele momento, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como seduzir Draco.

O corpo de Harry voltou a vida ao observar Draco passar a língua pelos lábios e depois mordê-los com força. Os olhos de Harry escureceram de desejo. Respirou fundo e caminhou na direção da mesa de Draco com determinação. Viu a apreensão de Draco ao avistá-lo. O loiro se levantou e caminhou apressado para o banheiro dos homens.

A decisão de Harry em ir atrás dele vacilou por um segundo. Pra sua sorte, a área perto dos banheiros parecia bem vazia. Respirando fundo novamente, ele abriu a porta do banheiro dos homens e entrou.

Queria Draco demais para desistir agora.

_Continua..._

_Nota da Autora: Estamos quase lá, hein? Desculpe pela demora... Não vou mais fazer promessas porque não tenho certeza se poderei cumpri-las. Só o que posso garantir é que não vou abandonar a história, ok? Coming next: Harry e Draco finalmente se enfrentam! No banheiro! Será que o Harry vai seguir em frente com sua nova resolução de ter o Draco? E será que o Draco vai afinar ou var gritar TRUCO? XD Façam suas apostas!_


	22. Motivando o desejo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Hanna Potter **(Sim, eu sou má! Mwahahaha! E pode se preparar porque eu tenho a mania de terminar os capítulos com um baita suspense! XD Mas juro que não faço de propósito!); **Clara dos Anjos** (Mwahahaha! Guarda a peixeira! Espera pelo final do capítulo! Sim, eu escrevi primeiro em inglês! E brigadão por deixar um recadão!); **Maaya M.** (Hmm... Fleur? Sei não... Mas que o Bill tem queda por loiros, isso ele tem!);**xmaripottermalfoyx** (Lol! Está trucado!); **Paty Black** (Quase lá!); **Serim **(Por enquanto, vou deixar os capítulos aqui por um tempinho. Mas depois vou trocar por capítulos lights, porque eu já tive muitos problemas por conta disso...); **Lis** (Lol! Vai mesmo!); **Hermione Seixas** (Lol! Quente mesmo, hein?); **Baby Potter** (Cenas de banheiros são clássicas! Lembra do George Michael?); **watashinomori **(Lol! Boa imaginação! Confira agora quem empurrou quem na parede!).

**Atenção!** Cenas quentes pela frente! Se seu coração é fraco ou você não suporta a idéia de dois homens ficando mais íntimos, não leia! Aliás, se esse é o caso, o que você está fazendo aqui? Mais pra frente irei trocar esse capítulo por sua versão light.

Cap. 22 – **Motivando o desejo**

Draco estava perdido. Soube disso no momento em que viu Harry entrar no banheiro. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força e cerrou os punhos na beira da pia, mas seu corpo não parou de tremer. Havia apenas um homem no banheiro além dele e de Harry, mas ao notar a tensão ao redor, o homem rapidamente desapareceu. Draco respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração, porém, foi em vão. Seu coração sempre batia apressado quando Harry estava por perto.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry pelo espelho, e ele quase gemeu. Harry estava irresistível naquela noite. As caminhadas matutinas e as refeições balanceadas lhe fizeram muito bem. O moreno havia perdido aquela palidez que o fazia parecer doente. E mesmo que seu corpo continuasse magro, já parecia mais saudável que antes. A velha chama nos olhos verdes estava de volta, fazendo com que ficasse difícil resistir a ele. E o fato de Harry não estar usando óculos destacava ainda mais aquele fato.

Harry estava muito atraente agora que havia se vestido com esmero. Draco acostumara-se a vê-lo apenas com roupas casuais. Preto e vermelho definitivamente lhe caíam bem. Aquela sua nova aparência sensual era espantosa. Repentinamente Draco se viu de volta no começo do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quando se dera conta pela primeira vez de que havia se apaixonado por Harry. _Aquele_ era o Harry que ele queria. Aquele era o Harry Potter que havia lhe enfeitiçado os sentidos no passado. Aquele também era o homem que Draco mais temia e odiava.

Ele podia lidar com o Harry Potter casual. Mas com o Harry Potter novo e melhorado, com Harry me-coma-agora-até-eu-perder-os-sentidos Potter, aquilo era bem diferente.

Tudo era muito confuso. Draco ainda não conseguia acreditar que o que estava vendo nos olhos de Harry era desejo. Harry lhe mandara vários sinais confusos naquela semana sobre os seus sentimentos, era bem verdade. Mas Draco julgara Harry como muito covarde para tomar alguma atitude sobre aquilo. Além do mais, Draco tinha escolhido ignorar seus próprios sentimentos por Harry, e achara que realmente fizera um bom trabalho.

Mas bastou olhar para Harry e ver que tudo estava arruinado, o que apenas mostrava quão frágil eram as defesas de Draco.

Num último recurso desesperado, Draco pensou em Bill e se ordenou que não perdesse o controle. Não importava o quanto ele quisesse agarrar aquela oportunidade, ele faria a coisa certa. Convenceria a si mesmo de que o que estava vendo nos olhos de Harry não era um convite, mas uma ilusão criada por seu próprio desejo. Ele iria piscar e Harry novamente olharia pra ele com a mesma animosidade da semana passada.

- Potter, - Draco começou, tentando soar indiferente. – estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui. Eu...

- Por favor, não faça isso. – Harry grunhiu.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não faça o quê?

Harry cruzou os braços, zangado.

- Não faça isso...

- O quê? – Draco perguntou, sem paciência.

- Não finja que não notou nada. E antes que você pergunte, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Harry começou a andar pelo banheiro, nervoso. – Isso não é fácil pra mim, certo? Tudo é uma grande confusão, e não tenho certeza do que devo fazer. Mas sinto que vou explodir se não fizer alguma coisa. Preciso resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Desde aquele beijo, isso é tudo o que eu penso, diariamente, por toda a maldita semana.

Draco não soube o que dizer, então apenas ficou quieto e esperou que Harry terminasse seu discurso apaixonado.

- Por isso eu decidi parar com essa brincadeira estúpida. – Harry continuou. – Talvez eu esteja errado, e esteja me comportando como um tolo, mas quando você me beijou eu senti algo e pensei que você havia sentido o mesmo. E hoje, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, seus sentimentos se igualaram aos meus.

Os olhos de Draco tremularam brevemente. Queria pedir pra Harry parar com aquilo. Queria negar tudo o que Harry estava dizendo. Mais que tudo, queria fingir que não sabia sobre o que Harry estava falando. Estava pronto para fazer tudo aquilo, mas Harry o cortou antes que ele começasse.

- Por favor, me deixe terminar. – Harry disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Draco pelo espelho.

Draco apenas assentiu. E Harry continuou:

- Como eu estava dizendo, quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu pensei que você estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu. É verdade?

O coração de Draco pulou uma batida.

- É verdade o quê?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e caminhou até Draco, agarrando o loiro pelos braços e fazendo com que ele se virasse para encará-lo melhor. Draco quase entrou em pânico. Sua primeira reação foi se afastar, mas as mãos de Harry apertaram seus braços como duas garras.

- Pare de brincar comigo, Malfoy! Você não é idiota! Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você sente o mesmo que eu? Apenas me responda com um simples sim ou não. – demandou Harry.

Draco sorriu amargamente. A resposta para aquela pergunta era tudo menos simples. Harry deveria saber disso. O que Harry faria se a resposta de Draco fosse positiva? Será que Harry se acovardaria como sempre fazia?

Draco estava furioso com Harry, porque Harry não havia lhe dito exatamente o que sentia por ele, e exatamente o que queria dele.

- Estou ficando maluco? Estou imaginando coisas? – Harry insistiu.

- Você não é hetero? – rebateu Draco.

Harry largou de Draco imediatamente, e o loiro quase gritou de frustração. Era tão típico de Harry agir sem pensar nas conseqüências. Harry apenas _pensava_ que queria Draco. Era tudo um jogo, e Draco não queria participar dele.

- Qual o problema, Potter? – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – Atingi seu ponto fraco?

A familiar faísca de ódio nos olhos de Harry apareceu novamente. Algo se quebrou dentro de Draco, mas ele disse a si mesmo que era melhor assim.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando, Potter. Então se você quer algo de mim, vai ter que ser mais claro. – Draco disse, mordendo a bochecha e se chamando de imbecil. Ele havia provocado Harry deliberadamente. O que estava pensando? Ele não queria provocar Harry. Queria apenas que Harry encarasse a realidade.

- Eu... Eu estou muito confuso nesse momento... – Harry sorriu, amargo. – Na verdade, Malfoy, não consigo pensar com clareza quando estou com você. Eu tento, mas então meu coração dispara e eu me sinto tonto quando você chega perto de mim... e... e... eu... – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados ainda. – Não sei mais o que fazer. Não sei o que sentir. Estou cansado de tentar entender tudo sozinho. Esperava que você me ajudasse.

Draco engoliu em seco. Se Harry esperava que Draco sentisse pena dele, ficaria desapontado. Draco não precisava passar por aquilo. Não tinha tempo para lidar com a negação de Harry. Nem queria. Aquele era um caminho perigoso. A vida de Draco finalmente estava em ordem. Se Draco aceitasse a oferta de Harry, estragaria tudo que havia construído para si até aquele momento.

- Não sei o que você quer que eu diga. – Draco começou, hesitante. Odiava a maneira como Harry o deixava frágil.

- Na verdade, não quero que você diga nada. Só quero que você me beije de novo. – disse Harry abruptamente.

O coração de Draco quase saiu pela boca. Fechou os olhos por um instante, pensando que talvez estivesse sonhando. Mas quando os abriu novamente, Harry ainda estava ali na sua frente, parecendo febril e incrivelmente atraente. As bochechas de Harry estavam levemente rosadas, e seus lábios inchados pareciam implorar para serem beijados.

Draco virou o rosto para o lado e viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Ficou surpreso com o que viu. Seu rosto estava como o de Harry. O vermelho das suas bochechas já estava se espalhando pelo seu pescoço, um sinal claro de que estava enlouquecendo. Era uma doença, ele disse a si mesmo, e estava tomando posse de seu corpo.

'_Que se dane tudo!_' ele pensou. Havia esperado por aquele momento a vida inteira. Havia ansiado muito por ver aquela mesma expressão no rosto de Harry. Ele podia apenas pegar o que estava sendo oferecido a ele e pensar nas conseqüências depois. Seria apenas por uma noite. Então Draco poderia seguir em frente de uma vez por todas, e poderia finalmente esquecer Harry.

Porém, Draco se conhecia muito bem. Sabia que não ficaria satisfeito com apenas uma amostra grátis. Iria querer mais. Para Harry, aquilo era provavelmente apenas uma transa. Harry estava apenas curioso. Mas para Draco, aquilo significaria muito mais. Significaria um sonho tornado realidade. Quantos dias no seu sétimo ano passara fantasiando com Harry? Quantos dias havia passado tentando encontrar uma maneira de ganhar a confiança de Harry?

- Só estou te pedindo um beijo. – Harry disse suavemente.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Está me pedindo muito mais que isso. – _Está me pedindo minha alma, Potter._ E a parte triste era que Harry nem percebia. – Eu estou com Bill. Ele está me esperando.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou-se à parede atrás dele.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho muito respeito por ele, o que torna as coisas ainda mais difíceis pra mim. Mas você não pensou em Bill quando me beijou da primeira vez.

Havia um tom de acusação na voz de Harry. Draco quis socá-lo, mas Harry estava certo. Draco realmente não havia pensado em Bill quando beijara Harry.

- Não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, eu sei...

Draco virou-se e o encarou.

- Pode ter certeza de que não! – ele exclamou.

- Eu sei! Mas não posso evitar. A coisa toda está me deixando maluco! É tudo culpa daquele maldito beijo! Não devia ter me beijado se estava apaixonado por Bill! Esse é o seu problema, Malfoy. Você não pensa nas conseqüências das suas ações, não é? – Harry perguntou, sabendo muito bem que aquela acusação servia muito mais para ele do que para Draco. Era Harry quem tinha a tendência a ignorar as conseqüências de seus atos.

Draco bufou, ultrajado.

- Não seja hipócrita, Potter! É você que não pensa nos seus malditos atos! Eu estou pensando nos meus nesse exato momento! Além do mais, você é o hetero aqui, certo? – Draco fez uma careta de zanga. – Não quero acordar morto amanhã só porque você se deu conta de que dormiu com outro homem e ficou com nojo de se encarar no espelho.

- Nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – Harry exclamou, ultrajado.

- Você iria se arrepender que eu sei.

- Não iria!

- Iria sim. – disse Draco com tristeza. – E então, num clássico lance Harry Potter, iria colocar toda a culpa em mim. Não te entendo, Potter. Você deixa claro que me odeia. Me deixa saber exatamente o quanto me despreza. Me chamou de bicha! E agora vem você e me pede um beijo... E faz soar tão barato... Não se importa nem um pouco com meus sentimentos, não é? Não é? – Draco gritou sem saber o que estava dizendo. As palavras saíam dele sem controle. – Não tem o direito de me olhar assim. Não tinha o direito de me seguir até aqui! – Draco olhou para baixo. – Essa semana foi legal, não foi? Não perfeita, mas ao menos a gente se deu bem. Não estrague isso. Eu... vou te odiar pra sempre se você estragar isso. Eu gosto... de ser seu amigo. Então vamos esquecer tudo isso e voltar pra...

- Não! – Harry o cortou, determinado. – Eu vi o modo como você me olhou. Você me quer.

- E daí? – Draco disse zangado. – Isso não passa de um jogo pra você. Você só quer...

- Você. – disse Harry emocionado, mas com firmeza. As pernas de Draco ficaram bambas. – Eu quero você.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco suavemente.

- Por que você precisa de uma razão?

- Porque não acredito em você.

- Então vou ter que provar pra você que estou falando sério!

Harry agarrou os braços de Draco, empurrou-o para dentro de um dos pequenos compartimentos do banheiro e os trancou lá. Naquele exato momento, dois homens entraram no banheiro conversando animadamente, mas Harry e Draco não se importaram. Não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro.

O Draco do passado ainda estava debatendo com o Draco do presente sobre as implicações de suas ações. O Draco do presente lhe dizia para empurrar Harry pra longe e sair de lá antes que as coisas se complicassem. Mas o Draco do passado queria agarrar aquela chance e mandar as conseqüências para o inferno. O Draco do passado nunca recusaria o pedido de Harry. Ele nem pensaria duas vezes. Apenas beijaria Harry sem muitas delongas.

Harry chegou mais perto e Draco sentiu sua respiração trôpega acariciar suas bochechas suavemente, lhe causando arrepios pelo corpo. Ele tocou a cintura de Harry levemente enquanto as mãos de Harry se moviam na direção do seu rosto. Segurou a vontade de ronronar e se esfregar em Harry como um gato.

O Draco do passado estava vencendo a batalha. Draco estava cansado de resistir. Jogou todas as precauções pela janela e calou a voz que continuava gritando em seus ouvidos que aquilo era uma péssima idéia.

O corpo de Harry estava tão perto agora que Draco se esqueceu completamente do mundo lá fora. Tudo que podia pensar era na respiração de Harry nos seus lábios, e nas pontas dos dedos de Harry tocando seu pescoço de leve. Com os olhos entreabertos, Draco encarou Harry, encantado. Com o dedão e o dedo indicador, Harry tocou seu queixo. Os olhos verdes pareciam fascinados pelos lábios rosados de Draco. Draco moveu a cabeça para frente e seus lábios se tocaram. Eles permaneceram daquele jeito por um tempo, os lábios apenas roçando um no outro suavemente, até que Draco tocou a boca entreaberta de Harry com a ponta da língua.

Harry suspirou, completamente arrebatado. Não havia mais como Draco rejeitá-lo agora. As mãos de Draco escorregaram para o peito de Harry onde ele pôde sentir o coração dele batendo apressado. Pegou uma das mãos de Harry e a colocou em seu próprio peito para que o moreno pudesse saber que o coração de Draco estava batendo tão rápido quanto o seu. Depois Draco guiou a mesma mão mais pra baixo, largando-a apenas quando esta chegou no botão da sua calça. Harry desabotoou-a, seus olhos fixos nos de Draco.

Com uma mão, Draco desabotoou o jeans de Harry, abrindo o zíper lentamente. Ficou surpreso por achar Harry já bastante excitado. Os olhos de ambos se questionaram em silêncio. Draco assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente. Não podia mais controlar o desejo. Ordenou à voz da razão que sumisse. Queria perder-se naquela loucura tão doce.

- Pode me beijar. – Draco sussurrou contra a boca de Harry.

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso e beijou Draco uma, duas, três vezes. Draco suspirou, frustrado. Queria um beijo molhado e profundo, com tudo mais que tinha direito. Harry não parecia ter pressa. Ele estava gostando daquele jogo de sedução. Sua boca mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, e ele sussurrou suavemente:

- Isso não é só uma transa.

Draco se derreteu em seus braços. Amaldiçoou Harry por dizer exatamente o que queria ouvir. Draco capturou os lábios de Harry em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e enlaçou a cintura de Harry. Seus corpos de alinharam perfeitamente, e Draco esfregou-se em Harry, encantado. O moreno gemeu suavemente conforme o calor entre eles aumentava.

Draco mudou as posições de ambos, fazendo com que Harry encostasse na parede. Ele prendeu as mãos de Harry acima de sua cabeça com uma mão e o tocou intimamente com a outra. O jeans de Harry e sua cueca deslizaram para o chão. Harry estremeceu e corou. Draco achou aquela imagem muito quente e adorável. Aquilo era o que fazia de Harry tão irresistível, aquela mistura de travessura e inocência. Sem conseguir se controlar mais, Draco beijou o pescoço de Harry e então o mordiscou levemente como se estivesse prestes a sugá-lo como um vampiro.

- Já falei que não quero só uma transa rápida. – murmurou Harry.

Draco ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, sedutor.

- Não vai ser. – garantiu.

Draco nunca iria permitir que sua primeira vez com Harry fosse no banheiro de uma boate. Queria aproveitar aquele tempo para provar Harry todo e conhecer seus pontos de prazer.

- Isso é apenas uma preliminar. Vamos guardar o melhor pro final. – Draco disse com a voz rouca.

Harry sorriu timidamente.

- Quando é que trocamos de papéis? Era eu quem estava seduzindo você. Você devia estar resistindo...

- Eu estava, mas não deu certo. Portanto, agora eu sou o sedutor. Gosto de estar no controle. – Draco sussurrou, beijando Harry nos lábios avidamente. Aquele beijo não foi nada parecido com o primeiro. Enquanto o primeiro fora doce e planejado, esse era desesperado e cheio de um desejo reprimido que eles haviam guardado por muito tempo.

Draco fechou uma das mãos no pênis de Harry e a moveu ritmicamente. Harry tremeu e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Draco mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, depois o pescoço. Soltou as mãos de Harry lentamente, e enterrou seus dedos na massa sedosa de cabelos negros, capturando os lábios de Harry novamente. As mãos trêmulas de Harry se enfiaram por baixo da camisa de Draco e lhe acariciaram o ventre suavemente. Draco não pôde evitar um gemido ao ser tocado tão gentilmente por Harry.

Ele também estava trêmulo quando se ajoelhou na frente de Harry. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento. Draco molhou os lábios provocantemente, fazendo Harry gemer. A partir daquele momento, não havia mais volta. Draco achou que Harry fosse desistir, mas ele apenas sorriu para Draco de maneira tranqüilizadora, desafiando o loiro a dar o próximo passo, lançar seu feitiço.

Draco soprou levemente o pênis de Harry e depois o lambeu lentamente, girando sua língua na ponta e então o engolindo todo. Harry tentou ficar quieto, mas os constantes movimentos da língua e das mãos de Draco o levaram a loucura. Uma das mãos de Draco massageou seu traseiro, fazendo com que Harry arremete-se seus quadris com rapidez. Harry enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do loiro e fechou os olhos em total felicidade ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Draco provocar sua entrada.

Harry ficou chocado com o toque súbito, mas ao mesmo tempo uma onda de prazer acometeu seu corpo com a força de um Balaço, e ele gozou quase que imediatamente, gemendo e arquejando o nome de Draco.

Quando Draco se levantou, seu rosto estava todo vermelho e seus olhos ofuscados. Ele beijou a boca de Harry gentilmente e depois descansou a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Harry sorriu, extremamente saciado. Ele acariciou os cabelos loiros e ficou escutando a respiração ofegante de Draco.

- E quanto a você? – Harry perguntou. – Você não...

Draco murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não entendeu. Harry levantou o rosto de Draco e o olhou com curiosidade.

- Quero ir pra outro lugar. – disse Draco roucamente.

Harry ficou espantado com o autocontrole de Draco. Era óbvio que Draco precisava se aliviar, mas Harry entendeu o que ele queria. Harry também queria ir pra outro lugar. Com um sorriso doce, ele sussurrou no ouvido de Draco:

- Então vamos pra casa.

_Continua..._

_Awww! Eu desafio qualquer um a não suspirar depois desse capítulo! Nota curiosa: é difícil escrever cenas de amor em português! Muito mais do que em inglês! Sei lá porque. Em inglês a coisa toda parece mais poética! LOL! _

_Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: "mas peraí. Se eles só vão realmente ter uma noite decente de amor no capítulo 24, o que diabos acontece no 23?" Pois é, gente. O quê? XD Deixem um recadinho com suas opiniões! _


	23. Manual do Amor

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Srta. Jeh Slytherin**; **Hermione Seixas** (Vai ficar mais quente ainda!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Eles enrolam, mas o momento chega!); **Maaya M.** (Confira agora o que exatamente acontece no capítulo 23!); **Baby Potter** (Lol! É por isso que eu criei esse capítulo. Nele você toma fôlego para a cena hot que vem no próximo!); **Ana Carolina Zatta** (aww! Eu adoro o fantasma da ópera! Obrigada pelos elogios!); **Lis** (Aqui está o capítulo!); **Hanna Potter** (Sim, já me disseram isso! E nesse capítulo eu também termino meio... erm... Bem, leia e depois me diga o que achou!); **Serim** (Parabéns! Você acertou o conteúdo desse capítulo! Eles vão acertar algumas coisas! Vai um Draco de chocolate de presente?); **watashinomori** (lol! Sim, muita tortura psicológica! Porque o ser humano é assim...).

E agora, o capítulo!

Cap. 23 – **Manual do Amor**

Foi a bom encontrar a Sra Black dormindo em seu quadro. Harry não tinha certeza de que conseguiria lidar com os comentários maliciosos dela naquela noite. Não após o acontecido entre ele e Draco no banheiro da boate. Ficou vermelho ao pensar naquilo. Era difícil de acreditar que havia perdido o controle daquela maneira. Era difícil acreditar que havia gemido e estremecido nos braços de Draco. Agora que eles estavam de volta na mansão e a paixão havia arrefecido um pouco, Harry estava tendo dúvidas sobre a coisa toda.

'_Isso é mesmo típico de você, Harry,'_ ele pensou consigo mesmo, amargo. '_O clássico lance Harry Potter, hein? Vai colocar mesmo toda a culpa em Draco, seu bastardo? Sabe muito bem que dessa vez a culpa foi sua!'_

Draco estava vivenciando algo semelhante. Sua paixão havia esfriado rapidamente ao dizer a Bill que estava indo embora sem olhar nos olhos dele. Bill não havia pedido por explicações, e aquela falta de ciúmes havia sido uma facada no orgulho de Draco. Agora Draco estava confuso e um tanto zangado, se perguntando se Bill encontraria conforto nos braços de Fleur. Afinal de contas, Bill havia visto Harry.

Ainda havia Harry, o principal problema, o gatilho que havia bagunçado a vida de Draco. Draco sabia que Harry estava pensando melhor sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Podia ver na forma como a linguagem corporal de Harry havia mudado depois de saírem do banheiro para encarar a realidade. Aquilo o deixou triste e cônscio do fato de que, se realmente queria Harry, teria que lidar não só com as constantes mudanças de humor dele, mas também com seu constante estado de negação.

Mas Harry não reparou em nada disso. Estava ocupado demais com seu próprio tumulto interior.

- Potter? – Harry ouviu Draco chamar por ele e estremeceu. Harry nunca notara o quão sexy era a voz de Draco. Era como um toque suave na sua pele. Harry se virou esperando encontrar o famoso sorrisinho nos lábios de Draco, mas tudo que achou foi desapontamento nos olhos azuis.

- Estou vendo, - disse Draco com um sorriso fraco. – que você já mudou de idéia. Tudo bem. Na verdade, já esperava por isso.

Esperava? Harry não sabia que era tão previsível. Mas pensando bem, não era aquela mesma previsibilidade na sua personalidade que deixara ele e tanto outros em perigo no passado? Voldemort havia feito daquilo uma arma contra ele. Não era tão difícil prever seus passos. E Draco, que provavelmente tinha um diploma em Harry Potter, sabia daquilo tão bem quanto Voldemort.

Harry queria deixar de ser tão previsível. Queria fazer algumas mudanças em sua vida. Mas para que aquilo ocorresse, teria que se abrir com Draco. Teria que dizer a Draco que mesmo que não tivesse problema com alguns carinhos e beijos, não sabia se conseguiria lidar com uma noite de sexo selvagem com um homem. Estava com medo de suas próprias emoções. Até aquele momento, nenhuma mulher havia feito com que ele perdesse o controle como Draco. Mas era sexo _gay_. E pelo modo como Draco o havia provocado no banheiro, Harry ficaria por baixo. Estava se sentindo conflitado. Queria fazer sexo com Draco, mas tinha medo.

Se ele se abrisse com Draco sobre o assunto, o loiro iria rir dele e o astral entre eles seria estragado. Harry voltaria a odiá-lo de novo, e as batalhas verbais recomeçariam.

Mas se Harry não se abrisse, havia a remota possibilidade – na verdade grande – dele se apavorar no meio da coisa toda. Então Draco iria ou gargalhar ou ficar bravo com ele, o que não seria tão diferente da primeira hipótese hipotética. Havia uma terceira possibilidade no cenário horrível que a mente de Harry estava criando. Draco poderia estuprá-lo. Harry arregalou os olhos ante àquele pensamento, e então fez uma careta. Mesmo se aquilo acontecesse, ele sabia se defender muito bem.

- POTTER! – Draco exclamou, aborrecido.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, perturbado.

- O que há com essas caretas todas?

- Não estou fazendo caretas! – Harry respondeu rapidamente.

- Está sim. – Draco cruzou os braços e suspirou. – Olha, o que acabou de acontecer entre nós dois... Podemos culpar a lua cheia, certo? Fomos pegos no feitiço dela. Sabia que era uma má idéia, mas... Bem, não importa. Já tenho alguém, e apesar do que você acha, não gosto de trair meus parceiros.

Harry tirou a jaqueta com raiva e a pendurou num dos ganchos perto da porta da frente. Não gostou de pensar em Draco e seus _parceiros_. Certamente não queria falar sobre Bill, que havia lhe lançado um olhar mortífero pouco antes deles deixarem Cintilação, mas não havia feito nada para impedir Draco de ir embora com ele. Que tipo de namorado era Bill?

Encarou Draco e disse:

- Está escutando o que está dizendo? Fala de Bill como se ele fosse apenas mais um dos seus _inúmeros_ _parceiros_. Melhor ainda, você nem fala dele. Ele não me pareceu preocupado com você. E você... Você é tão frio sobre Bill que me dá arrepios. É frio assim na cama também?

Draco cerrou os punhos.

- Primeiramente, não fale da minha pessoa como se eu fosse um galinha. Você é que é! – Harry fez uma cara de ultraje, e Draco continuou antes que Harry o cortasse: - Em segundo lugar, sou muito quente, Potter! Você teve um gostinho disso há pouco tempo atrás. Poderia provar mais, mas é muito covarde pra tentar!

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes que pudesse achar uma réplica decente.

- Não sou covarde! Fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa de ir atrás de você no banheiro! E eu definitivamente não sou um galinha!

- É mesmo? – Draco deu um sorrisinho. Harry quis pegar a varinha e lhe lançar um feitiço. – E quanto a todas aquelas garotas que você traz pra cá para uma transa rápida e sem compromissos? Sou um bruxo, mas eu sei sobre aquela doença trouxa horrível! Eu posso estar arriscando minha vida dormindo com você!

A face de Harry ficou escarlate.

- Isso... Isso é… tão… Pra sua informação, só aconteceu algumas vezes! E eu fiz o teste há pouco tempo atrás! Estou limpo, ok? Sempre uso camisinha.

- Como pode ter certeza? Você sempre está bêbado demais pra se lembrar! – Draco o acusou. – E quanto àquela mulher que você trouxe aqui da última vez?

O rosto de Harry ficou tão vermelho que ele pensou que fosse explodir.

- Eu me lembro de ter usado camisinha com ela.

- Mentira!

- Mas eu lembro! Não espero que você acredite em mim, porque não consigo me lembrar de um monte de coisas daquela noite. Inferno! Não consigo nem lembrar o nome dela! Mas eu me lembro de que ela ficou me enchendo o saco sobre usar a maldita coisa, e também me lembro dela colocando em mim, então... – Harry fez uma pausa. Draco parecia que ia vomitar. – Não sou um Don Juan. Não faz o meu gênero. Posso contar nos dedos as mulheres que já foram pra cama comigo. Você sabe que eu odeio sair de casa. É só que às vezes eu preciso de um alívio, entende? Houve apenas duas garotas que eu não conseguia me lembrar de jeito nenhum na manhã seguinte, e por causa delas eu fiz o teste. Estou limpo. Aquela garota que você viu comigo foi a única exceção. Desde que eu achei que pudesse estar doente, parei de trazer garotas que eu nem conhecia pra cá. E apenas trouxe aquela mulher aqui porque queria tirar você da minha cabeça.

A respiração de Draco ficou presa na garganta.

- E quanto as Irmãs MC? – ele perguntou.

- Elas são minhas amigas.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético, e Harry suspirou.

- Já dormi com as duas, mas nunca estive bêbedo enquanto transava com elas. E elas realmente são minha amigas. Gosto de conversar com elas...

- Conversar? – Draco bufou. – Tá bom...

- É verdade! Elas são muito inteligentes.

- Ah, por favor!

- Estou falando sério!

- Tá, Potter. Que se dane! – Draco caminhou até as escadas, mas parou no primeiro degrau como se houvesse se dado conta de algo. Sem se virar, ele perguntou: - O que quis dizer quando falou que trouxe aquela mulher aqui apenas para me tirar da cabeça?

Harry molhou os lábios nervosamente.

- Exatamente o que você acha que eu quis dizer.

Draco virou-se e encarou Harry com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ah, mas eu não sei o que você quis dizer.

Harry respirou com dificuldade.

- Não se faça de tonto, Malfoy.

Draco ergueu o rosto e Harry sentiu vontade de socá-lo.

- E quanto ao que você me disse? Você me disse que o inferno congelaria antes que você se visse atraído por mim. Agora está me dizendo que o inferno congelou há muito tempo... Que interessante.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- E daí?

- Você me quer ou não, Potter? – Draco perguntou abruptamente. – Porque você não é o único que está cansado desse joguinho de negação idiota.

- Então por que você não me diz a verdade?

- Que verdade?

Harry resmungou, angustiado.

- Por que não admite que me quer?

- Por que _você_ não admite? – Draco contra-atacou.

Harry estava prestes a explodir. Por que Draco tinha que ser tão cabeçudo?

- Eu já admiti! Fui eu que te segui até o banheiro, não lembra? Fui eu quem te disse o que estava sentindo! Mas você não disse uma palavra!

Draco bufou, sem acreditar no que estava escutando.

- Eu agi, não?

- Por que não consegue dizer? – Harry gritou, impaciente. – É assim tão difícil admitir que você deseja o sem-graça Harry Potter? É tão difícil me dizer que me quer mesmo pensando tão mal de mim?

Draco o encarou com surpresa.

- Do que está falando?

- Você não gosta de nada em mim.

Draco queria dizer a Harry que gostava de tudo nele. Bem, tudo exceto a personalidade cabeça-dura de Harry. Draco de repente se deu conta do quão idiota era a situação em que eles estavam. Ambos queriam a mesma coisa, mas nenhum deles queria admitir primeiro. Era tão típico deles. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram num sorriso, e então ele riu.

- O que é assim tão engraçado? – Harry perguntou, furioso.

- Nós somos tão ridículos, Potter. Transformamos tudo em uma competição idiota.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E de quem é a culpa? Foi você quem começou isso, lembra? Não conseguiu nem ser meu amigo sem transformar a coisa toda em uma maldita competição sobre quem era o melhor. Talvez se você não tivesse sido tão arrogante e orgulhoso, eu teria apertado sua mão da primeira vez que você me ofereceu.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Não quero falar do passado, ok? Está enterrrado pra sempre.

- Não está enterrado. Ele está sempre entre nós. – declarou Harry.

- Ok, Potter! – Draco começou a se sentir inquieto. Seu passado era algo que lhe dava nos nervos, e ele não queria discuti-lo com Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Quer saber a verdade? Eu te digo a verdade! Gostei de competir com você no passado, principalmente porque era a única forma de ficar perto de você. Você só lembrava da minha existência quando eu estava sendo um babaca. Pensei que era melhor ser odiado do que ignorado por você!

Harry arregalou os olhos ante a súbita revelação. Draco olhou para o chão por um momento, mas logo depois ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu te quero. Quero você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Claro, na época eu não tinha idéia de que o que eu sentia era desejo, mas agora eu sei. Portanto, o que você vai fazer sobre isso? – Draco o desafiou.

Harry ficou atordoado. Não esperava ouvir tudo aquilo. Ficou surpreso em saber que Draco o queria desde _Hogwarts_. Ele honestamente achava que a atração entre eles era nova para ambos. Será que Draco estava dizendo a verdade? Ou talvez ele estivesse brincando com Harry, dizendo a ele o que ele queria ouvir. Harry franziu o cenho. Queria ouvir de Draco que ele o queria desde Hogwarts? Já não era chocante o bastante saber que Draco o queria agora? A cabeça de Harry estava rodando. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

- Estou com medo. – disse Harry sem conseguir segurar a língua. Não era exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas agora que havia escapado, devia contar a Draco a verdade sobre ele e o quão patético ele realmente era. Afinal de contas, Draco havia sido honesto com ele sobre seus sentimentos.

- Do que você tem medo? – perguntou Draco curioso. Aquilo era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir de Harry. Harry Potter era impetuoso e valente. Supostamente, ele não deveria temer nada.

Harry molhou os lábios nervosamente, mas seus olhos permaneceram grudados em Draco quando ele disse:

- Nunca fiz isso antes. Com um homem, quero dizer. De certa forma, vai ser minha primeira vez. – Harry sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. – Não ficou com medo na sua primeira vez? E não se atreva a rir! – Harry o ameaçou ao flagrar Draco tentando suprimir um sorriso.

A confissão de Harry pegou Draco de surpresa. Draco foi do choque total à felicidade suprema em questão de segundos. O salvador do mundo estava com medo... _dele_. Harry o olhou com desconfiança enquanto Draco lutava consigo mesmo para suprimir aqueles poderes novos que havia descoberto possuir. Sentia-se ótimo, mas não podia deixar Harry saber disso. O relacionamento precário deles iria desabar para sempre se Draco tirasse sarro da vulnerabilidade de Harry.

Mas um sorriso escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse evitar. No entanto, era um sorriso doce, sem traços de gozação. Aquele novo lado de Harry era tão fofo que ele queria pegar Harry nos braços e abraçá-lo.

- Embora eu não tenho tido medo da minha primeira vez, eu te entendo. – disse Draco finalmente.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Não acredito em você. Está apenas se exibindo.

- Não estou não! – Draco sorriu, malicioso. – Não fiquei com medo. Eu só fiquei... um pouco ansioso e... definitivamente excitado.

Harry balançou a cabeça em descrédito. Não podia acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Draco. Harry nunca havia falado sobre sexo tão abertamente com ninguém, nem mesmo com Ron. A noite estava se tornando surrealista. Ele sorriu involuntariamente.

- Típico. – ele disse. – Aposto que você se apaixonou pelo cara só porque ele era bonito.

Draco apenas deu de ombros.

- Ele era maravilhoso, não apenas bonito. E além disso, quando você tem aquela idade, só o que importa é a aparência. – Draco disso quase na defensiva. – Você não se apaixona realmente pela inteligência de alguém... Sei que _você_ não se apaixonou.

- Eu nunca fui assim. Sempre liguei pra essência mais do que pra beleza.

Draco bufou.

- Ah, me engana que eu gosto! Você se apaixonou pela _Cho Chang_! Ela era nada mais do que um rostinho bonito. Não tinha _essência_ alguma, Potter! Ela era tão superficial quanto eu.

Foi a vez de Harry dar de ombros. Draco estava certo, mas Harry não queria que ele soubesse o quanto.

- E ela nem era bonita, se você quer saber. – Draco continuou com uma pontada de ciúmes na voz. – Não sei o que você viu nela. Eu era superficial, mas aquela garota tinha sérios problemas.

Harry concordava com aquilo, também. Cho quase o traumatizara para o resto da vida. Antes dela, Harry nunca havia pensado que uma mulher pudesse ser tão assustadora e complicada.

- Como foi a sua primeira vez? – perguntou Draco.

- Boa. – _Nada espetacular._ Ele esperava que Gina pudesse perdoá-lo por pensar assim. Mas pensando bem, Gina provavelmente pensava o mesmo dele. Quando Harry terminara com ela, Gina não havia feito muito esforço para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. – E quanto a sua?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente, e Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração.

- Foi ótima. – Draco disse sonhador, fazendo com que Harry quisesse achar a pessoa e matá-la. – Ele era muito bom em...

Harry colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e disse:

- Não quero saber.

Draco sorriu, mas então ficou sério.

- Harry...

Harry destapou os ouvidos, maravilhado com o som sexy da voz de Draco chamando por ele.

- Serei gentil. Quer dizer, se você ainda quiser... você sabe... Prometo que não vou machucar você.

Harry sentiu o corpo estremecer. Fechou os olhos por um momento, ponderando suas opções. Começou a se lembrar de como Draco o fizera se sentir antes, e como seu corpo havia gritado por mais. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Draco. O loiro havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos. Harry nunca teria confiado no antigo Draco, mas queria confiar no novo. Respirando fundo, ele perguntou:

- No seu quarto ou no meu?

_Continua... _

_Yay! O momento finalmente está chegando! Depois de tanto blá, blá, blá! No próximo capítulo você vai saber qual foi o quarto escolhido! XD Apostas? Mandem ver! _


	24. A Dança do Amor

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Hanna Potter** (Sou má, mas nesse capítulo peço minha redenção! Lol**Maaya M.** (Os dois vão se revesar, não se preocupe!); **Ivinne** (lol! Não valeu! Já espiou o capítulo, hein? Bem, confira a versão brasileirinha!); **Serim** (Por enquanto só Draco de chocolate mesmo, porque senão o Harry fica com ciúmes!); **Baby Potter** (Super quente? Deixo pra você decidir!); **Hermione Seixas** (aqui está o capítulo!); **watashinomori** (soou falso mas você acertou! Parabéns! Dracos de chocolate pra você. E visão privilegiada da cena de amor!); **Lis** (Acertou! Harrys de chocolate pra você! E um lugar privilegiado pra assistir a cena de amor!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (mwahahaha! Ganhou também chocolates e um lugar privilegiado pra assistir a cena de amor só por dizer que o Draco tem os "apetrechos certos". Lol! E tem mesmo!).

Cap. 24 – **A Dança do Amor**

Harry entrou no seu quarto enquanto Draco ia ao seu próprio por um momento. Harry imaginou que fosse para lhe dar um tempo, ou talvez dar tempo ao próprio Draco para pensar melhor sobre as coisas. Harry não tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma boa idéia, mas mesmo assim sentou na cama e esperou. Começou a morder as unhas, mas então, percebendo quão estúpido era seu comportamento, enlaçou os dedos uns nos outros como se fosse rezar. De um jeito, ia mesmo. Queria que a noite fosse perfeita. Não queria que nenhum dos seus medos lhe atrapalhasse. Estava determinado a ir até o fim com Draco, e ele não queria desistir no meio. Por que Draco estava demorando tanto?

Quando Harry ouviu Draco se movendo no corredor, ficou nervoso. Seu corpo estremeceu ao ver Draco entrar em seu quarto. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e seu coração bateu mais forte. Observou silenciosamente Draco colocar a varinha e uma caixinha roxa na mesa de cabeceira. Harry engoliu em seco ao reconhecer a famosa marca de camisinhas de bruxos, do tipo que dava a ambos os parceiros um prazer extra.

A cada passo que Draco dava em sua direção, Harry sentia vontade de sair correndo. Não podia evitar. Por seis anos havia construído muitas defesas ao seu redor. Era difícil quebrá-las. Notando isso, Draco parou a uns poucos metros dele e suspirou.

- Não precisamos fazer isso essa noite. Podemos ir devagar. Podemos apenas…

Harry levantou-se e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Vamos fazer isso.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Se você vai ficar me encarando como se estivesse prestes a ser atingido por _Cruciatus_, Potter, nós _não_ vamos fazer isso.

Harry pensou em retrucar, mas sabia que aquilo apenas levaria a mais discussões, e ele não queria mais perder tempo discutindo. Estava cansado daquilo.

Mas a preocupação de Draco por ele foi uma surpresa deliciosa. Nunca pensaria que o loiro podia ser tão gentil e atencioso. Havia pensado que Draco era do tipo de homem que apenas pegava o que queria sem pedir. No entanto, esse não era o mesmo pirralho que havia conhecido em Hogwarts. Esse era um homem que ele poderia se apaixonar. Talvez Draco estivesse apenas fingindo ser um cara bonzinho, mas Harry não queria mais analisar a situação. Estava cansado de pensar sobre cada detalhe do seu estranho relacionamento com Draco.

Estava pronto para a ação, não importava que estivesse trêmulo. Seu corpo estava implorando por atenção, exigindo mais daquilo que Draco havia oferecido no banheiro da boate. Seus medos teriam que ser adiados. Faria o seu melhor. Afinal de contas, estava cansado de ser o previsível Harry Potter. Queria ser sexualmente audacioso. Queria tentar coisas novas. Mais que tudo, queria Draco.

Sem mais delongas, Harry encurtou a distância entre eles e beijou Draco. Draco ficou tão surpreso que não reagiu no começo. Mas quando isso aconteceu, ele fez Harry derreter em seus braços. Harry não podia acreditar que um beijo fosse tão poderoso. O beijo de Draco o deixou com as pernas bambas. A língua quente e habilidosa invadiu sua boca e o fez ver estrelas. Também fez com que suas defesas caíssem uma por uma.

Harry sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo, fazendo-o pegar fogo. Mais uma vez, se deu conta de que um beijo nunca havia tido um efeito tão devastador nele. Os lábios de Draco tinham um gosto divino, como mousse de morango e bomba de creme. Harry suspirou de prazer, enterrando seus dedos nos sedosos cabelos loiros de Draco. Sentiu como se nunca fosse se cansar daquele beijo.

Harry quase gritou de frustração quando os lábios de Draco abandonaram os seus. Seu desapontamento logo foi esquecido quando Draco beijou seu pescoço e o sugou sensualmente. Jogou sua cabeça pra trás com um gemido estrangulado. Draco começou a despi-lo lentamente, deixando claro que Harry ainda poderia mudar de idéia e desistir de tudo se quisesse. Mas Harry sabia que era tarde demais para parar.

Observou, entorpecido, sua camisa vermelha ser jogada no chão, seguida do jeans e da roupa íntima. E lá estava ele, todo nu na frente de Draco Malfoy – seu antigo inimigo! – e não apenas literalmente nu, mas metaforicamente também. Estava permitindo que Draco o visse todo, despindo-o de todos os seus medos e preconceitos, arrebatando-o.

Quis dizer a Draco que era sua vez de se despir, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta. Tomando coragem, Harry desabotoou a camisa de Draco com as mãos trêmulas. Sentiu como se estivesse abrindo um presente caro e delicioso, algo para ser saboreado e apreciado languidamente. Jogou a camisa longe e parou para apreciar o magnífico torso nu de Draco. Tocou levemente a seta de pêlos loiros que o fascinaram tanto na noite em que fizera o curativo na sobrancelha de Draco. Suas mãos tocaram a pequena trilha de pêlos loiros hesitantemente, e sentiu o abdômen de Draco se contrair.

Foi então que notou que Draco estava tão trêmulo quanto ele. Longe de ser o pirralho mimado confiante do passado, Draco estava tão nervoso quanto Harry. O fato fez Harry rir. Significava que Draco era humano no final das contas. Sentindo-se mais audacioso, Harry deixou seus dedos passearem pelo peito de Draco, tocando-o à vontade. Ficou fascinado. Era sua primeira vez tocando um homem tão intimamente, e estava amando. A pele de Draco era tão suave ao toque, tão macia. Fez Harry querer saboreá-lo todo.

Suas mãos pararam perto do coração de Draco, que batia tão rápido quanto o de Harry. Com o dedo indicador e o do meio, Harry roçou o mamilo rosado, fazendo-o enrijecer. Molhou os lábios, desesperado para sentir mais. Ouviu uma risada suave e olhou para cima, irritado pela interrupção, se perguntando se havia feito alguma coisa errada.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou. – Não gosta disso?

Draco sorriu.

- Não! Não é isso. É só... Você! Eu… Você é tão...

Harry franziu a testa.

- Eu sou... o quê?

- Maravilhoso. – Draco sussurrou, adicionando a palavra _inocente_ em pensamento.

Estava no céu. Amou observar a expressão arrebatada de Harry. Estava encantado pela súbita audácia de Harry de despi-lo e tocá-lo tão livremente. Era uma delícia observar Harry tocá-lo como se Draco fosse feito de vidro, mas também era uma doce loucura. Era muito difícil manter o controle quando aquelas mãos ficavam tocando-o com tanta ternura e inocência. Quis puxar Harry pelos cabelos, beijá-lo e então jogá-lo na cama, mas não podia fazer isso. Tinha que deixar Harry determinar o ritmo, ao menos na primeira vez. Draco não queria assustá-lo.

Por isso Draco tremia tanto, e seu coração estava batendo tão apressado. Draco respirou fundo quando Harry focou sua atenção no outro mamilo.

- Você vai acabar comigo. – Draco sussurrou, gemendo suavemente ao sentir os lábios e os dentes de Harry fecharem-se no mamilo esquerdo.

Harry não ouviu o que Draco disse. Estava muito ocupado beijando e lambendo o torso nu de Draco, saboreando-o com a língua, os lábios, os dentes. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Draco e desabotoou sua calça. Então abriu o zíper e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Draco.

Draco prendeu a respiração em antecipação enquanto esperava pelo próximo passo de Harry. Ainda tinha medo de que Harry se apavorasse, mas até o momento Harry só o surpreendera. Draco havia propositalmente deixado que Harry fizesse o que quisesse porque queria evitar que Harry fugisse. Os resultados estavam excedendo suas expectativas. Mas deixar tudo nas mãos de Harry estava se tornando complicado. A curiosidade e inocência de Harry eram muito tentadoras. Draco sentia-se prestes a explodir.

As calças de Draco deslizaram por suas pernas e foram removidas por Harry. A roupa íntima veio logo em seguida. Harry engoliu em seco ao ver o quão excitado Draco já se encontrava. Harry pensou que fosse sentir aversão de ficar naquela posição, com o rosto e boca tão perto do pênis ereto de Draco. A idéia de fazer sexo com outro homem nunca o havia atraído. Não importava quantas vezes Fred o tivesse tentado, Harry sempre havia dito não.

Mas fazer sexo com Draco de repente parecia fascinante. Harry não conseguia mais se controlar. Era como se ele tivesse sido enfeitiçado por Draco, e o único jeito de desfazer o feitiço era se entregar a ele.

Com uma mão, ele envolveu o mastro de Draco e o acariciou uma, duas, três vezes. A respiração de Draco se tornou ofegante. Harry usou seu dedão para tocar a ponta do pênis de Draco, que gemeu e enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos negros. A língua vermelha saboreou a ponta, e depois Draco todo. Draco fechou os olhos em êxtase, sua boca levemente entreaberta.

Já que Harry nunca tinha feito aquilo em ninguém antes, sua inexperiência e falta de jeito não só divertiram Draco, mas também o deixaram bastante excitado. Mas quando Harry quase engasgou, Draco o interrompeu e lhe mostrou o caminho certo.

- Vá devagar, Harry. Não há pressa. – Draco sussurrou. – Cuidado com os dentes.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Sei _disso_ pelo menos.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Certo. Só não quero que você morda meu pênis fora, só isso. – ele disse, brincando.

- Seria menos do que você merece. – Harry retrucou no mesmo tom divertido. Ele ergueu a cabeça sedutoramente, mas também um pouco envergonhado. Aquela dualidade encantou Draco. – Mas gosto de ouvir você me guiando. É muito... erótico.

Draco sorriu preguiçosamente.

- Verdade? – Seu tom de voz soou como veludo. Harry sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo. – Passe a língua do topo à base, - Draco sussurrou. Harry o obedeceu, e passou a língua por todo o mastro de Draco, molhando-o. – Assim... continue... – Draco gemeu, deliciado.

- Que mais? – Harry perguntou provocantemente.

- Passe a língua na ponta devagar, numa carícia suave... assim... ah... ah! – A voz de Draco morreu num gemido estrangulado ao ter a língua de Harry acariciando seu pênis e brincando com ele. – Ah... Chupe...

E Harry o fez, tentando não engasgar dessa vez. Engoliu o pênis de Draco lentamente, acariciando-o com a língua e as mãos. O pênis de Harry endureceu, exigindo atenção. O cheiro e gosto de sexo enfeitiçaram seus sentidos.

As pernas de Draco enfraqueceram, e ele pediu que Harry parasse, caso contrário iria gozar. No entanto, Harry não parou. Continuou chupando, saboreando e provocando Draco, os olhos verdes perdidos em êxtase, sua total atenção presa ao que estava fazendo.

- Harry, por favor... pare… Já estou mais do que pronto…

Harry passou a língua na sua ereção uma última vez. Os joelhos de Draco cederam, e Harry o segurou antes que ele caísse.

Harry beijou Draco nos lábios e disse:

- Vamos pra cama.

Quando eles se deitaram, Harry trouxe Draco para cima dele. O som de gemidos que lhe escapavam dos lábios cada vez que a boca de Draco trabalhava em seu corpo surpreenderam Harry. Harry estava em chamas. Queria algo mais, algo que o preenchesse. Mas ele não sabia como declarar o que queria. Draco o beijou suavemente, e então seus olhos se encontraram.

As pontas dos dedos de Draco acariciaram o rosto de Harry ternamente, e logo em seguida escorregaram mais para baixo. Seus dedos brincaram com os mamilos de Harry e continuaram a jornada mais para o sul. Suas mãos fecharam-se na ereção de Harry, afagando-a. A tepidez da língua de Draco se fechando em sua ereção fez Harry estremecer. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e moveu os quadris. Um dedo provocou sua entrada. Harry sentiu o mesmo choque da primeira vez que Draco havia feito aquilo.

- Harry?

- O quê?

Draco pousou a mão no ventre de Harry.

- Posso fazer você sentir prazer sem... Você sabe. Não temos que ir até o fim hoje se você não quiser...

Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu quero.

- Exatamente o que você quer? Sou flexível.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Draco corou levemente.

- Que posso ser ativo ou passivo.

- Ah, tá. – Foi a vez de Harry corar.

Haviam chegado a um ponto interessante. Harry queria possuir Draco, mas também queria ser possuído. Queria experimentar como seria ter Draco dentro dele. Engoliu em seco e sussurrou timidamente:

- Eu quero você... em mim. Apenas... seja gentil.

Harry sentiu-se como um idiota ao dizer aquilo, mas esqueceu tudo quando os lábios de Draco encontraram o dele em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, levando embora o que havia restado da sua racionalidade. Não havia mais volta agora. Não importava quão assustado estivesse, sua necessidade de ter Draco era mais forte.

- Eu te quero. Por favor... – Harry implorou.

Observou Draco pegar a caixa de camisinhas e abri-la, tirando uma de lá. Seus olhos seguiram cada movimento de Draco. Viu quando Draco deslizou a camisinha em seu pênis e murmurou um feitiço lubrificante primeiro nele mesmo e depois em Harry. O moreno estremeceu quando o lubrificante tocou sua pele, e ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o dedo de Draco cutucar sua entrada, alargando-a gentilmente para depois penetrá-la. Quando três dedos se juntaram a cena e o alargaram ainda mais, Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor percorrer seu corpo. Ele resmungou, e seus dedos se agarraram o lençol. Mas aquela dor nem se comparava à que ele sentiu quando a ereção de Draco tomou o lugar dos dedos. Draco se moveu lentamente, tentando acostumar o corpo de Harry a invasão, mas seu cuidado não impediu que as lágrimas escapassem do canto dos olhos de Harry. O moreno sentiu-se sem ar, mas não pediu para Draco sair de cima dele. Apenas colocou suas mãos nos quadris de Draco e fez com que ele parasse de se mover até que a dor diminuísse um pouco e um novo sentimento o envolvesse.

- Harry... Desculpe... Você está bem? – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Harry fitou Draco e assentiu. Realmente, estava se sentindo diferente. Pediu que Draco se movesse, e gritou quando ondas de prazer percorreram seu corpo. Draco impeliu contra ele lentamente no começo, e mais rapidamente depois. Embora a dor não tivesse deixado Harry de todo, o prazer que sentiu o subjugou. Um calor repentino tomou-o quando Draco se enterrou nele por completo, tocando sua próstata vezes sem conta. Uma sensação maravilhosa queimou dentro dele, fazendo-o ofegar e gritar por Draco. Sentiu-se febril e suado. Draco o beijou com fervor, e Harry sentiu-se tão entontecido que achou que fosse desmaiar. Sorriu e deixou-se flutuar. Estava no céu e não queria descer tão cedo.

Draco começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido e bruscamente até que o corpo de Harry se convulsionasse em êxtase. Harry gozou com os olhos entreabertos e os dentes enterrados no lábio inferior. Draco gozou alguns segundos depois, gemendo seu nome ao pé do seu ouvido.

Mais tarde, Draco limpou os fluídos com uma sacudida de varinha e deitou ao lado de Harry, com medo de ser repelido. Mas ficou surpreso e emocionado ao sentir o braço de Harry se enlaçar ao redor dele. Eles se abraçaram, e Draco pôde sentir a batida de seus corações em uníssono. Um sentimento de paz como ele nunca havia sentido antes tomou conta de Draco.

E então Draco soube, com uma certeza maravilhosa, mas também terrível, que sua alma pertencia oficialmente a Harry J. Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bill acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, a primeira em anos. Perguntou-se porque estava de ressaca. A última vez que havia ficado tão bêbado fora há três anos em uma das festas dos seus irmãos. O motivo: um loiro adorável e fofo que havia enfeitiçado seus sentidos e que era não só muito novo pra ele, mas que também era primo de Fleur, sua namorada na época.

Coçou a cabeça quando as memórias da noite anterior voltaram. Mais uma vez, ele havia bebido muito por causa de um loiro. Na verdade, dois, porque o mesmo loiro que o havia tentado há três anos também estivera na boate na noite anterior.

Lembrou-se da dor que havia sentido ao ver Draco e Harry indo embora juntos. Bill não apenas havia confrontado sua antiga paixão, mas também havia testemunhado seu namorado indo embora com outro homem. E ele não havia feito nada para impedi-los. Havia deixado que Draco partisse com Harry sem dizer uma palavra. Bill achava que estava velho demais para cenas públicas de ciúmes. Havia visto seus irmãos perderem a calma diversas vezes por causa de ciúmes, e ele não queria ser mais um Weasley estourado. Além do mais, mesmo que uma parte dele quisesse brigar por Draco como um leão, a outra parte sabia que seria uma batalha injusta já que seu oponente era Harry Potter.

Bill sabia que Draco ainda era apaixonado por Harry desde o começo, mas havia apostado no relacionamento deles mesmo assim, porque achara que Harry nunca iria retornar os sentimentos de Draco, e que seu amor seria o bastante.

Agora sabia que estivera errado. Mas então, era tarde demais. Havia se arriscado e agora teria que encarar as conseqüências. Não podia agir como se fosse dono de Draco. Draco era livre para fazer o que quisesse. E se Draco realmente pertencesse a Bill, voltaria para ele.

Bill suspirou. Amava Draco, mas após ver Jacques novamente na noite passada, seu coração estava dividido. Não via Jacques há três anos. O garoto de 16 anos havia crescido bastante durante aquele período. Agora Jacques estava com 19. Seus cabelos loiro-prateados estavam quase brancos e na altura dos ombros. Seu corpo delgado estava mais tentador que nunca. Os olhos azuis tinham uma faísca de malícia, e sua atitude arrogante havia acordado o lado primitivo de Bill. Foi quando Bill se deu conta do quanto Draco o lembrava de Jacques. Ambos eram orgulhosos e devastadoramente atraentes. Mas toda a confiança deles era apenas fachada para esconder o quão vulneráveis eles realmente eram, e o quanto queriam ser amados.

Bill havia ficado tão chocado ante a súbita realização que havia entornado um drinque após outro. Será que estava atraído por Draco só porque este o lembrava de Jacques? Talvez aquela fosse a verdade no começo. Havia sentido atração pelas similaridades entre Draco e Jacques. Mas não se sentia mais assim. Ele realmente amava Draco.

E ainda amava Jacques.

Estava se sentindo perdido. Perguntou-se se Draco estava sentindo o mesmo em relação a ele e Harry. Talvez fosse aquilo que Fred quisesse fazê-los enxergar ao bancar o casamenteiro. Fred queria que eles confrontassem seus verdadeiros desejos e sentimentos.

Bill havia mentido para Draco quando dissera que Draco havia sido o primeiro homem a realmente tentá-lo. Que futuro eles poderiam ter juntos se a única razão dele ter se apaixonado pelo loiro era porque este o lembrava Jacques?

Uma mão suave tocou seu estômago, e Bill deu um pulo. Olhou para o lado e seu coração quase saltou pela boca. Havia trazido para casa alguém com ele. Aquele alguém estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama a alguma distância dele, e estava gloriosamente nu. Os olhos de Bill admiraram a figura esguia, perguntando-se como não havia notado antes que não estava sozinho na cama. Seu coração pulou uma batida quando a pessoa se espreguiçou e piscou. Os olhos azuis afetuosos o fitaram, e então se arregalaram. O loiro sentou-se ereto, olhando para os lados em confusão. Bill deu um sorrisinho. Obviamente, ele não havia sido o único a estar muito bêbado pra se lembrar dos eventos da noite passada.

- Bill... – o loiro molhou os lábios e engoliu em seco. – Por favor, não me odeie. Por favor, não mande embora como da última vez.

Aquelas eram as últimas palavras que Bill esperava escutar de Jacques.

- Jacques... – ele murmurou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Podemos conversar antes que você decida bancar o nobre e me dizer que isso é errado e que sou muito novo pra você? – disse Jacques de supetão. – Não sou mais tão novo. Tenho 19. E dessa vez não vou deixar que meus pais interfiram na minha vida. Não me importo com Fleur também. Voltei por você, e dessa vez vou ficar e lutar.

_Continua..._

_Woo-Hoo, Jacques! Vá atrás do seu homem! Então, Harry finalmente cedeu... Bill está com outro (que não a Fleur, lógico!)... Felizes para sempre? Hmm... Ainda estamos bem longe disso! Façam as apostas (gente, eu tenho um problema com jogo...): Harry se apavora na manhã seguinte?_


	25. Intimidades

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 25 – **Intimidades**

Foi com uma certa estranheza que Draco acordou um pouco antes das 6 da manhã – tendo dormido apenas uma hora naquela noite – e pegou Harry olhando pra ele. Enquanto Draco corava por ser objeto daquele olhar intenso, Harry não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado. Depois da primeira vez, Harry parecia ter perdido a maior parte de suas inibições. Draco ainda estava surpreso pelo número de camisinhas que havia usado. Depois de perder o medo, Harry havia se transformado em uma máquina selvagem de fazer sexo, sempre ordenando mais. Eles haviam feito amor a noite toda.

Era como um doce vício. Eles não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro. Mesmo após atingir o orgasmo, ainda sentiram a necessidade de se tocarem, se beijarem e se abraçarem. E agora Draco estava exausto. Dormiria por dias a fio se pudesse. Ainda bem que era domingo e ele não tinha que ir trabalhar.

Draco tinha que admitir que a manhã seguinte lhe causava muito medo. Tinha medo de que Harry se arrependesse de tudo e voltasse a se comportar como um idiota. Sua fisionomia inexpressiva não ajudava em nada a aplacar os temores de Draco. Até onde ele sabia, Harry poderia tanto estar pensando em maneiras de expulsá-lo do quarto quanto em fazer sexo com ele até a exaustão novamente. O olhar de Harry o deixou nervoso.

- O que está olhando? – Draco finalmente perguntou.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Não diria a Draco que apenas não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele e babar ante a sua perfeição. Seria muito embaraçoso.

- Não tenho permissão de olhar pra você? – Harry perguntou em tom de divertimento.

Draco quase respirou aliviado. Harry não estava bravo com ele. Era um bom sinal. Draco reprimiu um sorriso, tentando permanecer tão impassível quanto era possível ao dizer:

- Há um custo pra admirar minha beleza. E devo te avisar que é muito caro.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Sempre soube que você era um gigolô.

- Hei! – Draco reclamou, fazendo uma careta. Harry tocou o rosto de Draco com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando suas bochechas, nariz, lábios e queixo. – Se continuar me tocando assim, - disse Draco, ronronando ante aos carinhos de Harry, - vai te custar caro.

- Quanto? – perguntou Harry, os olhos verdes escurecendo de desejo.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior pensativamente.

- Deixe-me ver...

- E eu achando que você já tinha uma lista de preços em algum lugar... – Harry brincou e então riu ao ser beliscado por Draco.

- Não me provoque, Potter. Posso aumentar meus preços de uma maneira que você nunca mais teria como me ter.

- Diga seu preço. Sou rico, Malfoy. Posso pagar pra ter você.

Draco apoiou os cotovelos na cama e disse:

- Dinheiro não é o preço. Tudo vai depender do seu beijo. Se seu beijo for bom o bastante pra me satisfazer, então você pode me ter.

- Muito fácil então. – Harry colocou uma mão ao redor do pescoço de Draco e o puxou para baixo para que pudesse beijá-lo. Draco derreteu em seus braços. – Vê? Eu disse que seria fácil.

- Desgraçado... – Draco murmurou ternamente. Draco beijou Harry mais uma vez e então pousou sua cabeça no peito de Harry. Sua felicidade estava crescendo tanto que ele achou que fosse explodir em risadinhas como uma garota apaixonada. Quem diria que após tantas brigas e lutas ele um dia ficaria abraçado a Harry na cama? E o melhor de tudo era que Harry não estava lutando contra ele, mas sim o provocando.

Draco queria ficar nos braços de Harry pra sempre. Sentia como se pertencesse àquele lugar.

- Infelizmente pra você, Potter, estou fechado pra balanço. – disse Draco, dando a Harry a idéia contrária quando a ponta de seus dedos desenhou pequenos círculos no ventre de Harry. – Alguém me exauriu a noite passada. Acho que não consigo fazer nada agora. Meu corpo está doendo em lugares que eu nem tinha pensado antes. De onde você tirou tanta energia?

- Também estou surpreso. Mas há conseqüências. Meu corpo está todo dolorido. Acho que hoje não vou conseguir andar. Vai ter que fazer o café da manhã.

Draco mordeu o mamilo de Harry com força.

- AI! Por que fez isso? – reclamou Harry.

- Hoje eu não levanto daqui de jeito nenhum, Potter. Sou eu quem tem que trabalhar amanhã. É _você_ quem deve me preparar o café pra variar.

Harry acariciou os cabelos de Draco suavemente.

- Não posso. Talvez mais tarde. Estou com muita preguiça no momento. E só pra constar, também tenho coisas pra fazer amanhã.

Draco franziu a testa. Sempre ficava curioso em saber como Harry passava seus dias sozinho naquela casa, praticamente sem sair de lá.

- O que exatamente você tem que fazer?

Harry se moveu desconfortavelmente.

- Algumas coisas... – Harry respondeu evasivamente.

A irritabilidade em sua voz foi uma dica para que Draco mudasse de assunto. Draco sentiu vontade de se estapear por trazer aquilo à tona pra começo de conversa. Deveria estar feliz o bastante por Harry estar sendo tão receptivo e carinhoso com ele.

Harry Potter continuava um mistério para ele, e Draco imaginava que Harry sempre seria um mistério. Draco apenas rezava para que Harry continuasse de bom humor pelo resto do dia, o que significava que Draco deveria evitar assuntos pessoais. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Agora que tinha Harry, Draco o queria todo, não apenas partes dele. Mesmo assim, tinha que se conformar com o fato de que ainda era muito cedo pra exigir mais de Harry. Harry já o surpreendera tanto.

Draco fechou os olhos e ficou escutando a batida regular do coração de Harry. Depois de um tempo, ele perguntou num sussurro:

- Por que você estava olhando pra mim daquela forma?

Harry molhou os lábios e acariciou o braço direito de Draco ternamente, sorrindo suavemente ante a curiosidade do loiro.

- Só estava pensando em como é estranho acordar ao lado do meu inimigo...

Draco sentiu uma pontada no coração. Apertou as pálpebras com força enquanto esperava pelo resto.

-...e achar que isso é maravilhoso.

Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, e ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Nunca pensei que eu e você fôssemos viver algo assim um dia. – Harry terminou.

- Nem eu. – disse Draco. Estava dizendo a verdade. Nunca havia pensado que seus desejos se tornariam realidade algum dia.

- Acho que era sobre isso que Gina costumava dizer...

Draco ergueu a cabeça para encarar Harry. O nome de Gina era a última coisa que esperava ouvir naquele momento em que os dois estavam juntos na cama.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

Harry hesitou. Abriu a boca duas vezes e então a fechou sem dizer uma palavra. Era como se ele estivesse ponderando sobre o que dizer. A curiosidade de Draco atingiu o grau máximo. Quis sacudir Harry e fazê-lo dizer de uma vez por todas o que Gina havia dito.

- Gina falava sobre eu e você? – Draco perguntou sem conter a língua. Sabia que Harry ficaria irritado, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Ele não estava errado. Harry ficou tenso.

Draco e Gina nunca haviam se dado bem. Draco ainda não havia esquecido de como ela o havia enfeitiçado no escritório da Umbridge no quinto ano da escola. Mais que isso, não conseguia esquecer-se do fato de que ela havia sido a pessoa mais importante da vida de Harry e havia estragado tudo.

- Não é bem isso. – Harry disse, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Então o que é? – Draco insistiu, esquecendo-se de que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

- Deixa pra lá. Esquece. – disse Harry, irritado. Não estava preparado para contar a Draco o que Gina havia dito a ele quando eles terminaram o namoro.

Gina havia lhe dito que um dia Harry encontraria sua alma gêmea, alguém que lhe faria flutuar, que iria ser dono de seu coração. Estando deitado por cima de Draco, as palavras finalmente fizeram sentido pra ele. Mas não podia dizer aquilo a Draco. Era muito cedo para estar tão apaixonado, não era? Harry não podia estar apaixonado por alguém que odiara por toda a vida assim tão de repente. Nada realmente havia mudado entre eles, exceto pelo fato de que agora estavam dormindo juntos.

Harry sentiu Draco se retrair e se mover para longe dele. Mas antes que Draco o fizesse, os braços de Harry o enlaçaram pela cintura e o trouxeram para perto de novo.

- Desculpe se fui grosso. Só não quero falar sobre isso.

Harry esperou pela resposta de Draco com ansiedade. Não estava preparado para ficar sem o calor dos braços do loiro. Não quando ele não se sentia tão bem em anos. Queria se agarrar àqueles sentimentos, o que quer que eles fossem, e pelo tempo que fosse.

Draco assentiu e relaxou novamente. O loiro encostou-se ao peito de Harry confortavelmente, o quadril de ambos alinhados. Harry sentiu sua ereção reagir à proximidade de Draco, e ele se perguntou se uma pessoa poderia morrer de tanto fazer sexo. Enterrou seu nariz no pescoço de Draco, inebriado com seu cheiro. Virou a cabeça de Draco na sua direção e o beijou apaixonadamente até ficarem ofegantes.

- Não acredito que a Gina terminou com você. – murmurou Draco, esfriando a paixão de Harry.

Harry suspirou, irritado.

- Por que ainda estamos falando de Gina?

- Você quem começou! – disse Draco na defensiva. – Eu sou curioso. Não posso evitar.

- Parece mais é que você está com ciúmes.

- Com ciúmes? – Draco bufou. – Não estou com ciúmes daquela garota magricela e de peito achatado!

- A Gina tem seios lindos!

Draco grunhiu. Quis se virar e dar um tapa em Harry por falar sobre os seios de Gina Weasley enquanto eles estavam nos braços um do outro.

- Por que ela terminou com você?

Harry franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Por Merlin! Você está agindo como uma mulher ciumenta... Por que quer saber?

Draco se virou furioso.

- Essa é a segunda vez que você me compara com uma mulher! Vai atrás de uma se é o que você realmente quer!

Harry ficou boquiaberto, em completo assombro.

- O quê? – Ele segurou o braço de Draco firmemente antes que o loiro escapasse. – Do que diabos você está falando? Quando é que eu comparei você a uma mulher?

- Primeiro você fala dos seios da Gina, obviamente desapontado pelo fato de eu não ter nenhum! – Draco mencionou. – Depois você me diz que pareço uma mulher ciumenta... É uma afronta!

Harry ficou tão surpreso que não soube o que dizer.

- Eu... Eu não estou desapontado... Quero dizer... Foi você quem tocou no assunto! Não tenho nada contra o seu peito! Eu... – E então Harry não conseguiu mais se controlar. Ele começou a rir.

- Não é engraçado! – Draco gritou.

- É hilário! – Harry continuou rindo. – Você está morrendo de ciúmes!

Draco sentiu o sangue ferver. Ele pulou em cima de Harry e tentou bater nele, mas Harry apenas trocou as posições e prendeu as mãos de Draco no colchão.

- Você realmente soa como uma mulher. – declarou Harry, beijando Draco antes que o loiro pudesse colocar uma maldição nele.

Quando eles se separaram, Draco ainda estava zangado.

- Não vai se safar dessa assim tão fácil, Potter.

- Certo. Pra começo de conversa, eu definitivamente não penso em você como mulher. Estava só brincando.

- Mas no fundo se ressente pelo fato de que eu não sou mulher. – Draco mordeu a língua com força por ter soado tão pateticamente frágil.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu seria uma pessoa muito doente se esse fosse o caso. Não teria feito sexo com você se eu não quisesse. Pensei que esse ponto já estava esclarecido. Será que eu tenho que provar pra você mais uma vez o quanto você me deixa excitado?

- Não me importaria... – disse Draco, quase fazendo biquinho. Harry pegou uma de suas mãos e a levou até seu pênis.

- O que você acha? Parece que eu não te quero?

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, e então engoliu em seco ao sentir Harry enrijecer em suas mãos.

- Não. Mas não pode me culpar por suspeitar do contrário, Potter. – respondeu Draco. – Foi você quem me disse que não queria que eu o tocasse de jeito nenhum. Agora você não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim! Perdoe-me por estar um pouco confuso. – Draco deu um sorrisinho irônico.

Harry suspirou, derrotado.

- Você tem razão. Mas como eu disse, meu problema com você não é só o fato de você ser um homem. É porque você tornou minha vida em Hogwarts miserável!

- Ahá! – Draco disse, vitorioso. – Você disse _não só_! Então você _tem_ um problema com isso!

- O que você esperava? Nunca me envolvi com outro homem! Você é o primeiro. Pode me culpar por estar confuso?

Não, Draco não podia culpar Harry. Na verdade, Draco nem deveria ter perguntado aquelas coisas pra começo de conversa. Eles haviam tido uma noite maravilhosa. Por que ele tinha que estragar tudo com suas inseguranças? Ele estava na cama com Harry Potter, o mesmo Harry Potter por quem ele havia se apaixonado loucamente no sétimo ano. Deveria relaxar e aproveitar. Sua fantasia havia se tornado realidade. Deveria aproveitar aquilo ao máximo. Por que estava sendo tão emocional? Não era do seu feitio.

- Aqui vai a verdade sobre eu e Gina. – Harry começou, pegando Draco de surpresa. Draco não sabia se realmente queria ouvir sobre Gina e Harry, mas deixou que Harry continuasse: - Ela não terminou comigo. Foi uma decisão mútua. Quero dizer, presta atenção! Eu tinha _dezessete_. Ela era ainda mais nova. Eu a pedi em casamento num ato de desespero, porque pensava que ia morrer. Sei que parece idiota... Realmente era. Mas eu gostava mesmo dela. Ainda gosto. Só que… Não estávamos juntos porque estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Então por quê? – Draco perguntou.

Harry suspirou, cansado.

- Por tantas razões... Pela família dela e o fato de que eu pensei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Era o que todo mundo queria. Além disso, ela era diferente das outras. Ela era tão corajosa, e realmente sabia como me animar quando eu estava pra baixo. Confundimos amizade com amor.

- Ela estava grávida? – Draco perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não! – Harry exclamou imediatamente. – Ela não estava grávida! Se ela estivesse, eu teria me casado com ela. – Harry deitou ao lado de Draco e fitou o teto. – Eu fiquei catatônico por três meses depois de duelar com Voldemort. Quando saí daquele estado, faltavam apenas dois meses para a formatura. Passei mais um mês em St. Mungo's tentando me recuperar e voltar para o mundo real. No último mês que passei em Hogwarts tudo me parecia estranho, inclusive meu relacionamento com Gina. Sentia como se não pertencesse a lugar nenhum. Era apenas um estranho num lugar mais estranho ainda. – Ele relanceou os olhos para Draco, que tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para as palavras de Harry. – E de repente ficou muito óbvio que aquele noivado com a Gina era ridículo naquela idade. Era ainda mais ridículo porque eu estava me sentindo péssimo. Que tipo de vida eu poderia oferecer a ela? Estava quebrado. E ela notou isso. Ela sabia como eu me sentia. Sabia que eu não podia continuar com aquilo.

- Na noite da formatura, - Harry continuou: - pedi que ela me perdoasse por não poder me casar com ela. Ela foi muito compreensiva. Me senti como uma bastardo insensível...

- Mas todo mundo diz que foi ela quem terminou com você. – disse Draco.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Besteira. Besteira daquelas revistas de fofoca idiotas. Perguntei a Gina se ela queria que eu dissesse a verdade à imprensa, mas ela me disse que não se importava com a opinião dos outros.

- Que conveniente pra ela... – murmurou Draco. – Então você não a ama.

- Não.

- Mas ela te ama.

Harry sorriu.

- Acho que não. Gina já me esqueceu há muito tempo.

Draco grunhiu.

- Não teria tanta certeza... – Ele encarou Harry com uma careta de desagrado. – Você é mesmo um desgraçado! Toda vez que estou bravo com você, você muda totalmente de assunto e me diz algo sobre si mesmo que ninguém mais sabe! Não é justo, sabia?

- Também não acho justo que você me esconda seu passado. – Harry apontou. – E isso também me deixa muito zangado.

- Não há nada pra contar sobre minha vida. Você já sabe tudo sobre as conexões da minha família com magia negra e negócios ilegais. Acho que isso já é mais do que o bastante. – Draco disse, evitando os olhos de Harry.

- Não é o bastante, e você sabe disso.

Draco suspirou.

- Por que temos que estragar as coisas com assuntos desagradáveis?

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- É normal que eu queira saber mais sobre o que te aconteceu e o que te transformou na pessoa que é hoje. Admito que você mudou, muito. Embora você ainda me irrite algumas vezes, está diferente. Você é forte e auto-suficiente, isso eu posso ver muito bem. Mas também posso ver que às vezes você fica com o olhar tão distante... Não sei... É como se uma tristeza profunda tomasse conta dos seus olhos... Como se uma súbita sombra caísse sobre eles, levando embora seu brilho. Você parece perdido quando isso acontece.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, mas no fundo ficou tocado.

- O que você é, um maldito poeta? Sombras sobre meus olhos... tristeza profunda... Honestamente... – Draco revirou os olhos. – Talvez eu apenas me sinta entediado algumas vezes.

- Talvez. – Mas Harry não parecia acreditar muito naquilo.

Draco sentiu as mãos trêmulas ao se lembrar dos eventos que se sucederam após Hogwarts. Respirou fundo e ordenou-se que não perdesse o controle sobre suas emoções. Já havia superado tudo aquilo. Para sua sorte, ele era um mestre em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não foi tão difícil colocar o passado de lado e sorrir maliciosamente para Harry como se nada houvesse sido dito.

- Parece que você tem prestado muita atenção em mim, Potter.

Harry sorriu de volta.

- Não seja convencido, Malfoy.

- Só estou constatando um fato.

Harry rolou para cima dele e suas testas se tocaram.

- Então, já está aberto para os negócios?

- Não sei... Depende... – Draco respondeu.

Harry o beijou lentamente, tocando os lábios rosados com os dentes ternamente, e então passando a língua neles. Draco acariciou a ereção de Harry com uma mão e apertou o bumbum de Harry com a outra, trazendo-o mais para perto. Harry começou a se esfregar contra Draco, fazendo o loiro gemer e o beijar com paixão.

- Não pode evitar as coisas pra sempre. – Harry murmurou no ouvido de Draco enquanto suas mãos se fechavam no pênis do loiro e o acariciavam.

Draco estremeceu, não só pelas palavras de Harry, mas também porque Harry parecia ter se despido de todas as suas inibições iniciais.

- Ah, mas _você_ pode? – Draco retrucou com o mesmo tom de voz suave.

- Touché. – Harry sorriu fracamente, e então gemeu ao sentir a língua habilidosa de Draco capturar seus lábios.

_Continua..._

_Aproveito esse espaço pra agradecer a todos pelas reviews do capítulo anterior! Pois é, alguns de vocês acertaram nas previsões! Harry realmente não se apavorou. Ficou pra provar mais do doce pecado que é o loirinho! XD O que aconteceu no próximo? Deixe-me ver... Considerando que o Harry e o Draco pensam demais... vêm aí mais pensamentos! XD Cada um vai ponderar sobre o que aconteceu com seus respectivos amigos. Beijinhos pra todos!_


	26. Emoções à flor da pele

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem (a não ser Jacques) e não estou tendo nenhum lucro com isso.

Agradecimentos: A todos vocês que deixaram recados aqui ou no meu e-mail. Beijão!

Cap. 26 – **Emoções à flor da pele**

- Draco, você já terminou aquele relatório sobre os diabretes da Cornuália que estavam infestando o metrô de Londres? – perguntou Hermione consultando suas anotações sobre o assunto. Não houve resposta. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Draco.

A mente de Draco estava em outro lugar, e não pela primeira vez naquele dia. Desde que eles haviam chegado no escritório, Draco havia estado sonhando acordado e suspirando a cada minuto. Boss já havia lhe chamado a atenção quatro vezes, mas nada parecia tirar Draco do seu transe. Hermione nunca havia visto o parceiro daquela forma.

Ela se perguntou o que exatamente poderia ter acontecido entre Draco e Harry depois que eles deixaram a boate juntos. Na verdade, ela estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que acontecera, já que ela e Fred haviam armado a coisa toda. Mas ela sabia que Draco não lhe diria nada a não ser que ele quisesse – e aquilo era muito raro. Apenas de vez em quando Draco lhe confidenciava algo sobre seus relacionamentos. Seu parceiro gostava de manter seus pensamentos e sentimentos para si mesmo. Ele havia sido educado daquela maneira, e Hermione tinha que respeitar aquilo. Mas isso não a impedia de ficar curiosa.

Ela até poderia tentar convencer Ron a fazer Harry falar, mas sabia que Ron nunca conseguiria tirar nada de Harry, a não ser que o moreno estivesse de bom humor – o que também era raro. Por isso, _ela_ teria mais sorte do que Ron se tentasse obter as informações que queria.

Pela cara de Draco, seu plano provavelmente havia funcionado. Ele estava positivamente radiante. De vez em quando ela conseguia flagrar um sorriso tolo nos lábios dele. Ela nunca havia visto Draco sorrir daquela forma. Era tão óbvio que ele estava apaixonado.

Hermione mordeu a língua com força para conter suas perguntas, caso contrário Draco lhe diria para cuidar da própria vida. Mas não importava o quão feliz ela estivesse por ele e Harry, e o quanto ela quisesse saber cada detalhezinho sujo do relacionamento deles, ambos ainda tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

- Draco! – ela o chamou de novo, em um tom muito mais alto dessa vez.

Draco piscou e então franziu a testa distraidamente.

- O que foi?

- Já terminou o relatório?

Ele franziu ainda mais a testa, e Hermione suspirou.

- O relatório... sobre os diabretes... no metrô... – ela começou, não obtendo nada. Draco a encarou como se ela estivesse falando outra língua. Hermione sorriu. – Terra para Draco. Estou falando do relatório que você me disse que iria terminar nesse fim de semana...

Draco corou levemente e então deu de ombros.

- Ah. Eu... erm... Não terminei ainda.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso malicioso.

- O que você fez durante o domingo todo? – ela perguntou com falsa inocência.

O rosto de Draco ficou vermelho como um pimentão quando as memórias do dia anterior apareceram nos seus pensamentos. Ele e Harry haviam passado a maior parte do dia na cama, descobrindo os corpos e prazeres um do outro, parando apenas para comer alguma coisa ou tomar uma ducha rápida – que se transformara numa das experiências mais eróticas da vida de Draco. Quando a noite havia chegado, eles haviam dormido por doze horas seguidas, um recorde para Draco que estava acostumado a dormir apenas seis horas por dias.

Então naquela mesma manhã, Draco quase havia perdido a hora porque Harry lhe havia preparado o café da manhã. Ele realmente estava tentando voltar a Terra, mas estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Não era de se admirar que ele não conseguisse se concentrar no trabalho. Sua mente continuava a focar em Harry e nos maravilhosos momentos que haviam passado juntos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles haviam feito todas aquelas coisas. Não com o 'Harry-não-me-toque-Potter'. Não conseguia acreditar em mais nada. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, e ele tinha medo de acordar. O final de semana havia sido maravilhosamente surreal, para dizer o mínimo.

- Draco! – a voz de Hermione o interrompeu novamente.

Ele suspirou irritado. Por que ela não podia deixá-lo em paz na terra dos sonhos? Quem se importava com diabretes no metrô de Londres de qualquer forma? Ele havia feito sexo com Harry Potter. Nada era mais importante do que aquilo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, sabendo muito bem que Hermione estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar sobre Harry. Aliás, estava surpreso que ela não tivesse dito nada até aquele momento. Mas pensando bem, com Hermione o trabalho vinha antes do prazer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Harry? – ela perguntou abruptamente.

'_Lá vamos nós.'_ Draco sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de novo.

- Por que está perguntando? – Draco fingiu não notar o olhar afiado em cima dele.

- Eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos de _Cintilação_ no sábado. Vocês pareciam estar com pressa. – ela disse com um toque de malícia na voz.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Cuide da sua vida, querida parceira.

Ela franziu o nariz.

- Que horror! Só quero saber o que aconteceu. Afinal de contas...

- Afinal de contas você e Fred são os casamenteiros do inferno, não é? – ele disse irônico. – Vocês não se cansam de brincar com a vida das outras pessoas?

Ela voltou seus olhos para o relatório e deu de ombros.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Só estamos tentando ajudar dois amigos idiotas a perceber o que eles realmente querem.

Draco suspirou.

- Sabe, às vezes eu demoro pra perceber as coisas, mas no fim eu acabo percebendo tudo. Sei que você e Fred armaram pra que eu e Harry fiquemos juntos. E quando eu vi a cara de Fred ontem à noite, eu soube que estava certo.

Hermione relanceou para ele.

- Fiquei imaginando quando você iria perceber nossas verdadeiras intenções... Harry já confrontou Fred sobre isso.

Draco quase caiu da cadeira.

- Está me dizendo que Harry sabe do plano maluco de vocês pra gente ficar junto? – ele perguntou, perplexo.

Hermione pareceu embaraçada.

- Sim, ele sabe.

- Ele _sabe_? – Draco estava completamente boquiaberto.

- Sim. – Ela olhou para ele com os olhos de alguém que havia sido flagrada fazendo algo errado e agora estava tentando se safar bancando a vítima.

- O que Harry disse? Como ele reagiu? Por que ele não me expulsou da casa dele? Desde quando ele sabe? – Draco perguntou apressadamente quando milhões de perguntas pipocaram na sua mente.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Bem... Ele já sabe faz um tempo... Ele não reagiu muito bem, claro. Mas Fred conseguiu acalmá-lo e fazê-lo enxergar a verdade. Fred me contou que Harry parecia bem perdido, mas que havia esperança pra ele.

- Vou matar o Fred. – Draco murmurou zangado. – Por que ele não me contou isso antes?

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Pra quê? Pensei que devíamos dar a Harry o espaço que ele precisa para sair da concha sozinho. Se eu tivesse te contado, o clima entre vocês teria mudado pra pior. Harry teria ficado ainda mais na defensiva, porque então ele saberia que você sabia do plano também. E então ele teria ficado bravo com você, e teria te culpado por participar do nosso plano... E ele teria te acusado de brincar com ele. E...

- Pode parar, já entendi. – Draco disse, cortando-a. Ele odiava quando Hermione começava com aquilo. Toda vez que ela se sentia pressionada, ela falava coisas desconexas sem parar.

- Por que isso importa? – ela perguntou. – Ele não te expulsou. Além disso, Fred o fez pensar seriamente sobre os seus sentimentos por você pela primeira vez na vida.

- Esse jogo é muito perigoso, sabia? – Draco ralhou. – Muitas pessoas podem sair machucadas.

Hermione afundou na cadeira.

- Eu sei. Bill parece gostar de você de verdade...

Draco pulou à menção de Bill. Havia se esquecido completamente do namorado. Ficou pálido e então se sentiu um pouco mal. Precisava falar com Bill, mas não sabia o que deveria dizer. Não era como se ele e Harry estivessem tendo um relacionamento sério, então era muito cedo para terminar tudo com Bill. Mas pensando melhor, como Draco poderia continuar com Bill depois de dormir com Harry, especialmente agora que ele sabia com certeza que seu coração pertencia a Harry? Não era justo com Bill. Draco não tinha o direito de brincar com o coração de Bill daquela forma.

Fechou os olhos para se acalmar. Precisava de ar puro ou começaria a passar mal. Sentia como se as paredes estivessem se fechando ao redor dele. Mas mesmo que ele estivesse prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, ainda conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para perguntar a ela sobre Bill.

- Falou com Bill depois que eu fui embora no sábado?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não, sinto muito. Você não falou com ele também, não é?

- Não. – Draco respondeu debilmente.

Hermione sentiu as conseqüências de seus atos impulsivos pela primeira vez. Havia bancado a casamenteira porque ela achava que Harry e Draco haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Não queria que ninguém sofresse durante o processo. Achava que Bill e Draco não estavam tendo nada sério, porque eles não haviam contado a ninguém sobre o relacionamento deles. Mas talvez ela estivesse errada.

- Desculpe, Draco. – ela disse, sabendo que mil pedidos de desculpas não seriam o bastante.

Draco balançou a mão como se não se importasse, mas ela sabia que não era bem assim. Ele se encostou na cadeira pensativamente. Não sabia o que deveria dizer a Bill, ou mesmo se deveria dizer algo sobre Harry. Bill havia lhe dado permissão para dormir com Harry. A única coisa que havia pedido era para que Draco voltasse para ele depois que o mês terminasse.

Draco enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, cansado. Não sabia o que devia fazer. Mas sabia de uma coisa com certeza. Ele não estava pronto para desistir de Harry ainda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... Então agora minha mãe está usando de chantagem emocional para convencer Hermione e eu a termos um bebê. Ela vive me dizendo que não está ficando mais jovem com o passar dos anos, e que ela quer conhecer os netos antes de morrer... Não é ridículo? Não sei mais o que fazer... É tão irritante. No entanto, sou o único casado. É natural que ela fique me importunando sobre essas coisas. Mas não podemos ter um bebê agora. Hermione está indo muito bem no trabalho, e se você quer saber, acho que ela trabalha demais. Mas essa é Hermione mesmo e... Harry? Harry? Está me ouvindo? Harry!

Harry piscou algumas vezes e encarou Ron como se tivesse acabado de perceber que o amigo estava ali.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou distraidamente.

Ron franziu a testa. Deveria estar acostumado com as esquisitices de Harry naquela altura do campeonato, mas Harry estava mais estranho do que o usual. Por um lado, havia sido _Harry_ a chamar Ron para um passeio no shopping. Harry nunca havia feito aquilo, então Ron havia concordado imediatamente, sabendo muito bem que seu técnico ficaria muito aborrecido por ele estar faltando ao treinamento. Deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado com seu melhor amigo. Harry não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que Ron estava dizendo.O moreno estivera sonhando acordando desde o começo. E o mais estranho de tudo era que Ron de vez em quando flagrava sorrisos sonhadores no rosto de Harry, seguidos de suspiros profundos.

- Vamos lá, conta logo. O que aconteceu com você? – Ron perguntou. – Você parece... arrebatado.

Harry sorriu ante a escolha de palavras.

- _Arrebatado_? Do que você está falando?

- Ah, por favor, Harry! Algo de muito bom deve ter acontecido com você! Parece que você experimentou a transa da sua vida nesse fim de semana.

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho escarlate, e Ron exclamou em triunfo:

- Sabia! Há algo de diferente em você hoje. Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu te vi sorrir assim! Então, quem é a garota de sorte?

O rosto de Harry ficou tão vermelho que ele achou que fumaça fosse sair pelos ouvidos.

- Não há nenhuma garota. – Harry murmurou, virando o rosto pro outro lado para evitar o olhar curioso de Ron.

- O quê?

- Eu disse, - Harry murmurou. – que não há nenhuma garota.

- Bem, se não há nenhuma garota, então... – Ron encarou Harry, confuso por um momento, e então ele quase engasgou. – Não! Não pode ser! Me diz que não é verdade, Harry!

Harry olhou para Ron com um misto de embaraçado e divertimento.

- Como posso dizer se é ou não verdade se eu não sei o que você está pensando?

- Não sou idiota, sabia? Não importa o que Fred e George digam, eu percebo as coisas. Você foi embora da boate com o Malfoy. Nós dois sabemos que Fred e Hermione estão tentando fazer você ficar com aquele imbecil. Hermione ficou maravilhada quando te viu sair com Malfoy, mas eu disse a ela que você nunca iria... nem em um milhão de anos... porque você é hetero... e ... e você fez! VOCÊ DORMIU COM MALFOY, NÃO DORMIU?

Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali encararam Harry. O moreno lançou um olhar mortífero para Ron.

- Se importa de não compartilhar meus assuntos pessoais com o mundo todo? Colin pode estar por perto! – Harry olhou em volta apreensivo. A última coisa que queria era o seu caso com Malfoy estampado na capa do Profeta Diário.

Ron coçou a cabeça e disse embaraçado:

- Desculpe, mas pode me culpar? Estou chocado! Fiquei surpreso o bastante quando soube sobre Bill e Malfoy. Mas agora você também... Como pôde, Harry? Que tipo de feitiço ele tem? Ouvi dizer em algum lugar que ele é metade-Veela... Você era bem hetero da última vez que nos falamos, ou ao menos eu pensava que era!

Harry sentiu algo estranho no fundo do estômago à menção de Bill. Não queria pensar em Bill e Draco. Toda vez que pensava nos dois juntos, sentia náuseas. Draco não podia estar apaixonado por Bill de jeito nenhum depois daquele fim de semana. E Harry tinha certeza de que Bill não era apaixonado por Draco também, caso contrário ele teria lutado por Draco. Pelo menos Harry teria. E isso era o que mais o incomodava.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco. Era como se eles fossem ímãs com cargas opostas que uma vez juntos não conseguiam ficar mais separados. Fisicamente, um completava o outro perfeitamente. Harry ainda podia sentir Draco por todo o seu corpo. Estava se sentindo drenado depois de passar tanto tempo na cama, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia feliz e satisfeito. Não conseguia mais ficar sem aquilo. Queria sentir o toque de Draco novamente.Nunca pensara que seria tão bom se entregar daquela forma.

- Porra, Harry! Você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que eu estou dizendo... – Ron fez uma careta. – Está apaixonado por ele?

Harry franziu a testa.

- Não, claro que não.

Será que não? Como é que ele podia ter certeza? Aquelas emoções todas eram novas pra ele. Ele podia estar apaixonado. Não era impossível. Afinal de contas, ele estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Perguntou-se se seu coração bateria irregurlamente ao avistar Draco, como estava batendo apenas ao pensar nele. De fato, será que seu coração bateria normalmente de novo?

- Então o que é? Está curioso? – Ron insistiu, fazendo Harry se sentir levemente irritado.

Harry mordeu o lábio pensativamente e então deu de ombros. Ele ficara curioso no começo, especialmente depois do primeiro beijo deles. Mas se fosse apenas curiosidade que o impelira a dormir com Malfoy, uma vez teria sido o bastante. E para ele a coisa estava longe de ser o bastante. Queria mais de Draco.

- Bem, pelo menos Hermione vai ficar contente... – disse Ron quando ficou claro que Harry não iria responder.

- Não! Tem que me prometer que não vai contar a ela! Não quero lhe dar essa satisfação! Me prometa, Ron! – disse Harry apressadamente. – Ela não tinha o direito de se meter na minha vida do jeito que ela se meteu! Além do mais, não há nada oficial acontecendo entre Malfoy e eu. Só estamos... nos divertindo. – No momento em que Harry disse aquilo, sentiu uma pressão no seu coração. Não soava verdadeiro de jeito nenhum.

Ron também não estava feliz com o comportamento abelhudo de Hermione. Estava ainda mais zangado por ela ter juntado forças com _Fred_. Mas ela era sua esposa. Odiava esconder as coisas dela. Mesmo assim, não podia negar o pedido de Harry, especialmente agora que ele havia lhe pedido seu apoio. Harry não fazia aquilo há muito tempo. Mesmo que Harry estivesse dormindo com _Malfoy_, Ron tinha que mostrar seu apoio.

- Tá bom. – disse Ron com resignação. – Eu prometo. Será difícil, no entanto. Você sabe como é Hermione. Ela sempre sabe quando estou escondendo alguma coisa.

- Só não quero Fred e Hermione se metendo na minha vida mais do que eles já se meteram. O que quer que esteja acontecendo entre eu e Malfoy, fica entre eu e Malfoy e ninguém mais.

- Tudo bem. Desde que você não se machuque, Harry... Eu ainda não gosto dele. Sei que ele sofreu bastante, mas...

- Do que está falando? – Harry perguntou, cortando-o imediatamente. – Sabe o que aconteceu com ele depois da formatura?

- Na verdade, não. Só o que eu sei é que ele parecia bem mal quando minha mãe o acolheu em casa. Acho que aconteceu depois de uns seis meses da nossa formatura, ou um pouco mais... Minha mãe foi ao Beco Diagonal e trouxe Malfoy pra casa como se ele fosse um gato abandonado. Ele não se parecia nem um pouco com o Malfoy arrogante de antes. Mesmo com a língua afiada, ele parecia... abatido. Mamãe disse que ele havia passado por maus bocados, e que precisava de algum tempo pra pensar melhor sobre as coisas e se recuperar. Mas ela nunca me contou o que aconteceu com ele.

Harry manteve-se calado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Sabia que algo sério devia ter acontecido para fazer Draco mudar tanto. Harry queria saber mais sobre o passado que Draco estava escondendo. Poderia então entender Draco melhor. Mas Draco não queria lhe contar sobre o seu passado. Tudo era um grande segredo.

Harry vagamente se lembrava de ler algo sobre a prisão de Lucius Malfoy no Profeta Diário logo depois da morte de Voldemort. Mas não havia muito sobre Draco. Mesmo que ele tivesse lido algo sobre o loiro naquela época, teria apenas ignorado.

Harry não tinha o direito de insistir no assunto, porque ele também não queria conversar sobre os seus problemas. Estava enfrentando um dilema. Se quisesse que Draco se abrisse com ele, teria que fazê-lo primeiro e ainda não estava preparado para aquilo. Além do mais, não era como se eles tivessem num relacionamento sério. Era apenas físico, e era como as coisas deveriam ser.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente lhe dizia isso, seu coração gritava outra coisa. Ele suspirou profundamente e então virou a cabeça para a direita. '_Uma coisa de cada vez,'_ pensou. '_Agora é hora de ir às compras._'

Tornou a olhar para Ron e disse:

- Está com nojo de mim?

Ron franziu o cenho.

- Não! Claro que não! Sua vida amorosa é problema seu, Harry. Não me importa que você pense que Malfoy é o amor da sua vida desde que você esteja feliz. E eu posso ver que você está, Harry. É meio medonho, mas você é meu amigo.

Harry sorriu timidamente. Estava se sentindo bastante sossegado naquele dia, como ele não se sentia há muito tempo. E era tudo por causa de Draco. Não sabia se Draco era o amor da vida dele. O pensamento o amedrontava. Mas era o bastante saber que ele estava gostando de ficar com Draco e partilhar sua cama com ele; não importava o quão surreal fosse aquilo. Por isso ele colocou sua confusão de lado e decidiu apenas aproveitar a vida sem analisar tanto as coisas. Ele merecia relaxar um pouco.

Agarrou Ron pela manga da camisa e arrastou o amigo para a loja mais próxima. Ron o olhou com divertimento enquanto Harry escolhia algumas roupas para experimentar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Você está mesmo estranho, Harry. – Ron disse com um sorriso. – Então veio até aqui pra comprar roupas novas?

- É claro! E então te pagarei um café. – disse Harry sumindo atrás do vestiário com uma montanha de camisetas e calças nos braços. Ele comprou todo um guarda roupa novo, e mais tarde, quando Ron e ele estavam sentados no Café mais próximo, Ron lhe perguntou o porquê do seu súbito interesse em renovar seu guarda-roupa.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, mas sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de vergonha.

- Por favor, não me diga que é por causa dele... – Ron disse revirando os olhos.

- Não é! – Harry garantiu, mentindo descaradamente. – Apenas percebi essa manhã que meu atual guarda-roupa é uma droga...

Não podia dizer a Ron que se sentira inquieto consigo mesmo naquela manhã ao fitar a perfeição de Draco enquanto Harry em comparação parecia um lixo. Havia sentido a súbita vontade de se vestir bem e parecer elegante. Bill sempre usava roupas da moda, e sempre parecia tão perfeito quanto Draco. Harry não gostava de pensar que estava encarando Bill como um rival, mas essa era a verdade. Ao se encarar no espelho naquela manhã, havia detestado sua própria imagem. Não pôde dizer porque Draco se sentia atraído por ele e porque ele preferia Harry se podia ter Bill. Por isso, quem sabe se Harry comprasse roupas novas, não se sentisse tão inferior a Bill Weasley – que era não só bonito, mas também se vestia muito bem, cozinhava soberbamente e tinha um excelente emprego.

Harry ficou de mau-humor ante aquele pensamento. Comparado a Bill, ele não era nada.

- O que você sabe sobre o relacionamento de Bill e Malfoy, Ron? – perguntou Harry, tentando soar indiferente.

Ron arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho.

- Já está com ciúmes?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Só quero saber o que devo fazer.

- Não sei. Bill não apresentou Malfoy como namorado ainda. Todos os meus irmãos sabem sobre eles, mas meus pais não. Não sei o que Bill sente realmente pelo Malfoy. Fred me disse que Bill gosta dele, mas também me contou que Bill ama outra pessoa.

- Quem?

- Não faço idéia.

Harry tomou um gole do café e então suspirou pesadamente.

- O que eu estou fazendo, Ron?

- Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, certo? Você sabe que eu sou a pior pessoa pra pedir conselhos.

Harry sorriu debilmente.

- Estou verdadeiramente confuso, sabe? Fico me perguntando se estou perdendo a cabeça pra sempre. Nunca pensei que fosse me ver numa situação dessas. Nunca pensei que iria dormir com Malfoy e gostar. E ele nem mesmo é livre e desimpedido. Ele namora Bill, e eu gosto mesmo do Bill. Mas de repente não gosto mais dele tanto assim, e isso é realmente inquietante.

Ron o olhou com simpatia.

- Acho que você está apaixonado, Harry.

Harry sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

- Não, não estou. É só um caso... Não posso estar apaixonado por ele. Não tão rápido. Alguns dias atrás eu estava pronto para estrangulá-lo. Ele ainda me irrita.

- Hermione costumava me irritar também. Algumas vezes ela ainda me irrita. – disse Ron afetuosamente.

- Mas nós fomos inimigos. Eu o odiava e ele idem. – Harry apontou, mais para se convencer do que convencer a Ron.

- Também não entendo o amor, Harry. Nunca pensei em Hermione como nada além de uma amiga, e então um dia comecei a olhar pra ela de uma forma totalmente nova. E antes que eu soubesse, percebi que a amava. Ela é tudo pra mim. Não consigo enxergar minha vida sem ela.

- Mas com vocês é diferente. Você e Hermione eram amigos no começo.

- Não acho que haja um molde para o amor... E Hermione e eu costumávamos irritar bastante um ao outro. Mas eu entendo você, Harry. Malfoy é um pé no saco.

Harry assentiu distraidamente enquanto tomava outro gole do café.

- Talvez a culpa seja do nosso vínculo...

- Vínculo?

- Malfoy e eu compartilhamos um vínculo de vida e morte. – explicou Harry, e então ele sorriu ante a expressão horrorizada de Ron. – Ele salvou minha vida uma vez. Mas não conte isso pra Hermione também.

- Não vou contar. Obrigado por confiar em mim, Harry.

Harry havia mudado drasticamente depois da morte de Sirius. Ele havia se tornado taciturno e quieto. Apenas raramente ele confidenciava seus sentimentos pra Ron. Ron ficou tocado pela forma como Harry se abrira naquele dia. Imaginou que se Draco tinha aquele tipo de efeito sobre Harry, então ele não devia ser uma pessoa tão ruim.

- Acha que esse vínculo tem algo a ver com o fato de você estar dormindo com Malfoy?

- Talvez. Não sei. Pode ser. Não sei nada sobre vínculos. E você?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Eu também não. Mas Hermione... – Harry o interrompeu com um rosnado, e Ron disse: - Bem, ela é a única pessoa que conheço que pode te ajudar com isso. Mas talvez o que você esteja sentindo agora não tenha nada a ver com esse vínculo. Se vínculos fossem realmente importantes, teríamos estudado na escola.

Ron tinha razão. Harry não havia ouvido sobre vínculos em parte alguma, nem mesmo na escola de Aurores. Devia parar de querer colocar a culpa em outra coisa que não seu coração. Seu coração era o culpado. Seu coração estava cansado de viver sozinho. Harry quisera sentir algo mais forte por tanto tempo. Apenas estivera muito assustado pra admitir. Malfoy havia tocado seu coração de uma forma que nenhuma mulher havia feito. Mas e se tudo fosse uma ilusão apenas?

- Foi errado da minha parte me entregar dessa forma? – Harry perguntou, sem acreditar direito que estava perguntando aquilo pra Ron, que era tão denso quanto Harry quando o assunto era amor.

Ron mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo.

- Não sei. Mas posso ver que você está diferente. Se ele faz com que você se sinta dessa forma, então como pode ser errado?

Harry ficou surpreso com a resposta de Ron. Na verdade, estava surpreso com a reação de Ron a tudo. Havia imaginado que Ron iria se apavorar e nunca mais conversar com ele. Mas ele estivera pensando sobre o Ron do passado. Esse Ron era mais maduro. Esse Ron o fazia perceber o quanto ele havia perdido ao ficar escondido na sua própria concha por tantos anos. Ele não conhecia mais seus amigos. Sentiu-se deprimido ao imaginar quanto tempo havia perdido por ficar em casa de mau-humor. Decidiu que estava na hora de mudar seus hábitos.

_Continua..._

_Aww! Desculpem pelo atraso de novo. Tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer da faculdade, mais o trabalho... Mas aqui está mais um capítulo! E aí? Gostaram? Eu gosto de escrever sobre pontos de vistas diferentes. Gosto de escrever sobre o que os personagens estão pensando. Acho que isso acontece muito na vida, sabe? As pessoas têm os mesmos medos às vezes, mas não conseguem compartilhar o que pensam e sentem por... medo! _

_Não tenho uma data certa para o próximo capítulo. Mas talvez ele esteja aqui antes de terminar o Carnaval! Talvez! Cenas do próximo capítulo: Mais briguinhas entre o Harry e o Draco! _


	27. Pouco a Pouco

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **xmaripottermalfoyx **(postei antes do Carnaval! Quero presentinhos!); **Hanna SPotter** (mwahaha! Pode reclamar!); **Lilly W. Malfoy**; **Hermione Seixas** (lol! Eu gosto mesmo de viradas! Gosto de chacoalhar o leitor quando ele pensa que as coisas estão calmas! E gosto de contrariar expectativas também! Espere mais reviravoltas em Bem me Quer!).

Cap. 27 – **Pouco a Pouco**

Um Draco amuado chegou na Rua Grimmauld, número 12, as cinco da tarde em ponto, após ser repreendido pelo chefe Jonah Garfunkel por 'fingir' trabalhar o dia todo. Na verdade, continuara o chefe, Draco havia feito muito daquilo nos meses anterior. Jonah terminara seu discurso áspero insinuando que não era à toa que Draco era um Malfoy, porque todo mundo sabia que os Malfoys tinham problemas em dar duro no trabalho. E se Draco tivesse um problema com o que ele estava dizendo, que voltasse para sua Mansão e se tornasse um verdadeiro aristocrata não fazendo nada além de ordenar às pessoas a sua volta que lhe fizessem seus desejos absurdos. Era pra isso que as pessoas ricas serviam.

Draco engolira sua raiva por duas razões. A primeira: os Malfoys realmente nunca haviam dado duro na vida, e na verdade sempre haviam vivido do trabalho dos outros. Aliás, os negócios da família sempre haviam sido ilegais. Segundo: porque ele não queria ser demitido. Mesmo que fosse um Auror preguiçoso, gostava de sua profissão. Ele se identificava com ela.

Infelizmente, o passado de sua família testemunharia contra ele não importava o que ele fizesse ou onde fosse. Sempre haveria pessoas como o chefe Jonah para jogar a sujeira dos Malfoys na sua cara.

Antes de entrar na casa de Harry, Draco respirou fundo e contou até dez para esfriar a cabeça. Sua raiva estava oscilante. Como Harry também tinha suas oscilações de humor, Draco queria estar preparado. Não queria mais brigar com Harry, especialmente depois do fim de semana que haviam passado juntos. Mas com Harry, nunca se sabia. As dúvidas de Draco estavam deixando-o vulnerável e, em conseqüência, mais defensivo que o normal. Draco estava tão perturbado que sua cabeça começou a doer.

Estava quase indo para o quarto de mau humor quando ouviu o som de um violão sendo dedilhado e uma voz suave mas desafinada ecoando no corredor. O som vinha da sala de estar. Ele caminhou até lá como se estivesse encantado, e por um momento parou para franzir a testa para a Sra Black que usava um par enorme de protetores de orelha e xingava baixinho. Ela torceu o nariz quando o viu, e olhou para o outro lado. Ela estivera ignorando Draco e Harry desde que os dois haviam passado pelo corredor seminus no dia anterior.

Draco revirou os olhos, grato por ela não estar mais gritando no seu ouvido sobre obscenidades sendo perpetradas na sua antiga e conservadora mansão. Ele voltou a caminhar, e apenas parou quando alcançou a porta da sala de estar.

A primeira coisa que o deixou chocado foi ver Harry vestindo roupas novas ao invés do usual jeans desbotado e da velha camiseta branca. O jeans azul-escuro e a camiseta vermelha lhe caíam perfeitamente. Os rebeldes cabelos negros estavam desordenados de uma forma moderna, dando a Harry um ar de 'me-viole-agora'.

Draco sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido, e ele se perguntou se Harry havia se vestido com esmero por causa dele. Tomou aquilo como um bom sinal. Significava que Harry não iria se apavorar sobre o que acontecera no final de semana, nem iria xingar Draco e chutá-lo pra fora de casa. Subitamente, sua dor de cabeça já não mais lhe importunava tanto. Mas isso só durou por alguns segundos, quando ele notou a segunda coisa chocante em Harry.

O moreno tinha um violão nas mãos e estava _cantando_. E se isso não fosse chocante o suficiente, a letra da música era. Engolindo em seco e cerrando as mãos na alça da pasta, escutou:

- _Love is a special thing; lovers only need honesty… two hearts the same… beating in the name of romance. And I… don't care who gives in… 'cause it's only a game, the end is just the same… what remains is why you're crying alone… so alone…_

(Tradução: O amor é especial, amantes precisam apenas de honestidade... dois corações idênticos... batendo em nome do romance. E não me importa quem se entregar primeiro... porque é tudo um jogo, e o final é o mesmo... o que sobra é a razão do porquê você está chorando sozinho... tão sozinho...)

Draco não gostou nem um pouco daquela sentença. Era como se Harry estivesse descrevendo exatamente como Draco ficaria depois que o mês terminasse. Eles estavam apenas no começo e Harry já estava pensando em terminar tudo. Draco sentiu sua cabeça latejar, e a dor voltou.

'_Não estamos namorando! Vê se acorda, Draco. Não importa o que Harry te disse, você é apenas uma transa rápida. E no final, quando a curiosidade dele acabar, você vai ficar sozinho.'_

Aquele pensamento o deixou deprimido. O relacionamento deles era apenas um jogo no final das contas.

Sua pasta escapou das mãos e caiu no chão com um estampido alto o bastante a ponto de fazer Harry pular de susto ante a súbita interrupção, e então corar furiosamente ao avistar Draco. Ouve um período de silêncio embaraçoso entre eles, quebrado pela voz de Harry ao dizer:

- Você chegou mais cedo.

- E você é um gênio por perceber isso! – Draco retrucou com um sorrisinho irônico.

Harry franziu a testa ante o súbito ataque.

- Alguém está de mau humor, e não sou eu pra variar. E sim, - ele continuou ao ver Draco abrir a boca, - sei que sou um gênio. Não precisa me lembrar disso de novo. Não esperava você tão cedo. O que aconteceu? Seu mau humor tem algo a ver com o fato de que você está aqui mais cedo do que o normal? Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho?

Draco ficou surpreso pela reação calma de Harry, e sentiu-se envergonhado do seu comportamento idiota. Harry era inocente dessa vez. Ele não fizera nada a não ser cantar uma música sobre romances que não davam certo. Draco não deveria ter levado aquilo pro lado pessoal. Harry nem sabia da presença de Draco quando começara a cantar. O loiro culpou Jonah por abrir velhos machucados do passado e fazê-los sangrar novamente.

Draco suspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

- Desculpe. Não queria descontar minha raiva em você. É que não tive um bom dia.

- Oh. – Harry guardou o violão e ficou ponderando o que dizer em seguida. – Erm... Eu... Você… quer conversar... sobre isso?

Draco sorriu um pouquinho. Não tinha certeza de que Harry realmente queria ter perguntado aquilo, ou se estava apenas sendo educado ao demonstrar interesse por sua vida. Mas qualquer que fossem suas razões, Draco ficou tocado.

- Você tem algum chocolate? – Draco perguntou ao invés de responder à pergunta de Harry.

- Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu. – Na cozinha deve ter algum.

- Ótimo. – Draco virou-se e foi pra cozinha. Harry o seguiu.

Quando eles chegaram lá, Draco olhou para Harry e esperou que o moreno lhe desse as coordenadas para encontrar o tesouro. Harry abriu uma gaveta cheia de barras de chocolate. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido, e então perguntou docemente:

- Chocólatra?

Harry fez uma careta e jogou uma barra de chocolate na direção de Draco.

- É. – ele respondeu.

Draco rasgou a embalagem e sorriu.

- Eu também.

A expressão de Harry suavizou-se ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bem, pelo menos temos algo em comum. – ele disse.

- Não é tudo o que temos em comum. Você também não gosta de falar sobre o que te incomoda, assim como eu. – Draco apontou. – É por isso que não respondi quando você me perguntou sobre o meu dia.

Harry cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Eu falo. Eu com certeza te contei sobre coisas bem pessoais sobre mim.

- É verdade. – Draco mordeu um pedaço do chocolate e suspirou de satisfação. – Mas você não me contou o que realmente te fez ficar assim. Hei, fica frio. – disse Draco, notando a tensão de Harry. – Não estou dizendo isso pra te irritar. Só estou apontando um fato. Fugir do passado não é apenas prerrogativa sua. Não estou julgando você. Não tenho esse direito. Seria um hipócrita se fizesse isso.

Harry passou a língua nos lábios, pensativo.

- Isso é sobre Bill?

Draco quase engasgou.

- Não! Droga! Obrigado por adicionar Bill à equação! – Draco disse com ironia.

Draco desejou poder ler mentes, porque realmente queria saber o que estava se passando pela cabeça de Harry naquele momento. Pensar em Harry com ciúmes de Bill era algo que o deixava de bom humor. Queria dizer aquilo, mas já que Harry estava sendo tão legal com ele, Draco não queria estragar as coisas. E já que ele não queria falar sobre si mesmo, decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Não sabia que você tocava violão. E você até canta! Fiquei impressionado.

As bochechas de Harry ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

- Isso não é nada... Eu canto e toco muito mal.

- Eu não diria isso. Na verdade, estou com ciúme. – Draco deu um sorriso afetado. – Como sempre você é bom em tudo o que faz, Potter. Minha mãe me pagou por aulas particulares de piano, mas foi uma péssima idéia.

- Por quê?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu me apaixonei pelo meu professor. – A expressão de horror de Harry fez Draco rir. – Não faça essa cara! Estou brincando.

- Que cara? – Harry perguntou na defensiva.

Draco apenas sorriu e então sabiamente ficou calado sobre o assunto.

- De qualquer forma, você é bom, Potter.

- Teve aulas de piano?

Draco assentiu ao morder outro pedaço do chocolate. Demorou um pouco para responder apropriadamente. Quando o fez, ficou surpreso em perceber o quanto deixou escapar sobre si mesmo.

- Tudo que eu fazia devia ser impecável. Eu tinha que ser perfeito na escola, no Quadribol, nas aulas de piano... Mas não era. Minha queria que eu fosse o próximo Mozart. Quando não me encaixei nas suas expectativas, ela ficou muito descontente comigo. – De novo, Draco desejou que soubesse o que Harry estava pensando. Harry o olhava de uma forma tão estranha. Draco sorriu tristemente. – Isso não importa. Conte-me o que te levou a aprender a tocar violão.

Harry demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Um dos meus terapeutas me disse que seria bom ter um hobby, algo com que passar o tempo e relaxar. No começo eu ficava muito irritado e impaciente. Mas depois comecei a gostar, e venho tocando desde então.

- Já considerou se tornar um profissional?

- Fala sério...

- Estou falando sério!

- Não está não. – Harry retrucou, aborrecido. Estava muito envergonhado por ter sido flagrado por Draco num momento tão íntimo.

Eles se encararam e Draco tremeu ante a intensidade do que viu no olhar de Harry. Flashes dos dois fazendo amor lhe invadiram a mente, e o desejo o assaltou imediatamente. Colocou o que restava do chocolate na mesa, perguntando-se porque estava comendo chocolate para matar sua ansiedade quando podia estar beijando Harry. Harry era muito melhor do que chocolate.

Draco caminhou até Harry e parou a alguns centímetros de distância. Sentiu a respiração de Harry acariciar sua boca, e ele fechou os olhos, arrebatado.

- Você quer...? – Draco perguntou num sussurro, a voz presa na garganta.

- O quê? – Harry sussurrou de volta.

Draco abriu os olhos e acariciou o rosto de Harry ternamente, a ponta dos dedos correndo pelo pescoço do moreno.

- Isso... – E então Draco beijou Harry suavemente.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Quero.

- Pode me fazer esquecer? – A voz sussurrada de Draco deixou Harry arrepiado.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou de novo, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça pra trás ao ter o pescoço sugado por Draco.

- Tudo.

Harry teve tempo apenas de assentir antes de ser arrebatado por Draco. As bocas se encontraram de forma explosiva, fazendo com que seus corpos pegassem fogo e se derretessem. Fizeram amor na mesa da cozinha, porque o desejo era forte demais para esperar que eles chegassem até o quarto.

Os gemidos de Harry levaram Draco a penetrar nele cada vez mais fundo, até que ambos achassem alívio num êxtase surpreendente.

_Continua..._

_ Música: Romance, de Level 42, simplesmente o melhor grupo do MUNDO! _

_Nota da Autora: O passado do Draco foi algo que deixou muita gente curiosa quando eu escrevia a fic em inglês. Muita gente ficava brava comigo porque eu nunca dizia nada... Mas é que tudo tem sua hora. Vocês vão conhecer o passado de Draco, não se preocupem. Assim como vocês também vão conhecer mais um pouco das angústias do Harry, embora não seja tão surpreendente ele ser tão triste e anti-social, né? Considerando tudo o que ele passou... O Harry teve que levar o mundo nas costas. Mas agora ele está sendo resgatado pelo nosso loiro sexy! _

_Próximo capítulo: Harry tem um triste flashback... _


	28. Memórias

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: A todos vocês que revisaram o último capítulo! **Lee**, **Marotos** (Ah, o passado do Draco... Vai chegar!); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (pedido atendido!); **Hermione Seixas** (Cuidado pra não enfartar de novo! Quero que meus capítulos te façam vibrar de alegria, não passar mal! Lol! Ah, eu sinto falta de Obsession! Eram tempos divertidos!); **Gabi Potter-Malfoy**; **Lilly W. Malfoy** (Acabou o Carnaval, mas aqui está mais um capítulo!); **Hanna Snape** (hehehe! Lemon só daquia alguns capítulos! Mas a gente chega lá!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Lol! Serve o vocalista do Level! Ele não é lindo de morrer, mas eu acho ele o máximo!); **Srta. Jeh** (Muita calma porque tudo se revelará! XD E o Harry tocando violão é meu lado Mary Sue! Eu queria tanto saber tocar! Lol!).

**Nota da autora**: Yes! Atualizei de novo! Você não está sonhando! Tive uma aula cancelada, por isso deu tempo de terminar mais um capítulo. Não prometo que o próximo vai vir tão rápido assim... Mas aproveitem! Ah, não revisei esse capítulo. Se tiver erros de português, me perdoem!

Cap. 28 – **Memórias**

_- Harry?_

_Harry abriu os olhos, piscou e então olhou ao redor, confuso. O quarto oval em que estava era simples e confortável. Havia uma única cama no canto, uma mala com o timbre de Hogwarts e uma escrivaninha perto da janela. Percebeu, atordoado, que estava no que costumava ser seu quarto em Hogwarts quando ele estava no sétimo ano. Olhou para o calendário na mesa e congelou. Sentiu suas mãos ficando suadas e frias. _

_- Harry?_

_Seu coração afundou ao virar-se e se deparar com Remus Lupin usando oconjunto de robes casuais de sempre. Remus tinha uma expressão gentil no rosto, mas ele não estava olhando para Harry – não realmente – mas para um jovem sentado na cama. O jovem era Harry com dezessete anos. _

_O Harry do presente começou a entrar em pânico, mas ele já conhecia o que vinha a seguir. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para parar a cena que se seguiria. Não podia entender porque tinha que reviver aqueles momentos sempre que adormecia. Era um pesadelo sem fim. Quando ele não estava vendo sua mãe morrer, estava assistindo Sirius cair através do véu, ou sua última batalha contra Voldemort. Ou isso._

_Encostou-se na parede e colocou a mão no peito para ver se conseguia diminuir a dor. Então suspirou e assistiu silenciosamente suas memórias serem repassadas na sua frente como se estivesse assistindo a um filme._

_Num lado do quarto lá estava ele e sua velha estupidez. Amuado como um pirralho mimado, ele ignorava as tentativas de Remus de conversar com ele. No outro lado estava Remus, sempre tão calmo e sereno, tentando quebrar as defesas de Harry e preencher o vazio que a morte de Sirius havia deixado em seu coração. Harry sentiu o mesmo desespero de sempre ao ver aquela cena. _

_Desde a morte de Sirius, Remus tentara seu melhor para substitui-lo. Mas nada do que Remus fazia podia agradar a Harry. Pelo contrário, Harry encontrava-se constantemente zangado com Remus. Não era porque o odiasse. Harry apenas estivera tentando bastante não se importar mais com nada nem com ninguém. Ele estava obcecado pela idéia de destruir Voldemort e assim vingar seus pais, Sirius, e todos os que haviam sofrido nas mãos daquele monstro. Para manter o foco na tarefa a sua frente, Harry havia se afastado de seus amigos. Não podia evitar. Queria proteger àqueles que amava tanto, e para fazer isso precisasse ficar longe deles. _

_Harry passava seus dias tenso e alerta. Estava sempre esperando pelo cumprimento da profecia. Não se importava se vivesse ou morresse. Só queria que tudo terminasse. _

_Quando Remus entrara em seu quarto para lhe dizer adeus antes de embarcar numa missão para a Ordem no seu sétimo ano, Harry havia se comportado como sempre. Havia fingido não ouvir a voz gentil de Remus lhe perguntando com ele estava e se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Harry havia tratado Remus como se sua presença fosse um aborrecimento. Na maior parte das vezes ele realmente sentia um certo ressentimento por Remus estar vivo enquanto Sirius estava morto. Sabia que aquilo era absurdo, mas não podia evitar sentir-se daquela forma. Doía olhar para Remus, e Harry se odiava por isso. _

_Não sabia que, quando Remus deixasse seu quarto, seria para nunca mais voltar. Harry não tinha idéia de que cinco horas depois Remus estaria tão morto quanto Sirius, e que seu rancor estúpido iria pesar tanto em seu peito que ele desejaria estar morto também._

_Era muito doloroso. Era pior do que assistir à morte de sua mãe, porque ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada na época para salvá-la já que era apenas um bebê. Mas com Remus as coisas eram diferentes. Harry podia ter feito alguma coisa por ele. Podia ter **dito** alguma coisa. Podia ter abraçado Remus e lhe dito o quão importante ele era para Harry, e como ele se sentia grato pelo fato de Remus estar vivo e a seu lado cuidando dele. Mas ele havia deixado Remus ir sem dizer uma palavra. Não havia aprendido nada com a morte de Sirius. Havia repetido os mesmo erros de novo. Podia ter evitado a morte de ambos se não fosse tão idiota e cabeça quente. _

_- Harry? – Remus o chamou suavemente. – Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só vir me ver. Se precisar conversar..._

_- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu sem olhar pra ele. – Eu sei. _

_O Harry do presente observou seu velho eu lutar contra suas emoções. Ainda podia sentir as mesmas coisas que sentira naquele dia. Queria bater no seu velho eu até que ele acordasse. Queria gritar pra que ele parasse de se comportar como criança e dizer a Remus as coisas que realmente importavam. Mas não podia mais mudar aquele momento. Só podia assistir enquanto Remus o olhava com tristeza uma última vez antes de ir embora._

_O Harry do presente sentiu uma pontada no coração e lágrimas nos olhos. Olhou para o Harry de dezessete anos e sussurrou:_

_- Você é um grande idiota. Podia ter dito alguma coisa pra ele. Podia tê-lo impedido de ir. Ele teria ficado se você tivesse tido a coragem de lhe pedir. Ele estaria vivo hoje. Ambos estariam vivos. Seu maldito bastardo sem coração! – ele gritou para desabafar sua raiva. _

_E então algo novo aconteceu. O Harry mais novo olhou bem pra ele com os olhos vermelhos e frios e sorriu maldosamente._

_- Você é como eu, Harry. Nós somos iguais. – sibilou o jovem Harry com a voz de Voldemort. – Você decepciona todo mundo. Está fadado a ficar sozinho._

_Uma risada maligna encheu o quarto. Harry cobriu as orelhas e gritou. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou tremendo e ofegando. Demorou um pouco para voltar ao normal e perceber que não estava mais sonhando. Respirou fundo, enxugou as lágrimas e olhou em volta. Estava em um quarto escondido atrás da uma das estantes da biblioteca. Estava sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha, e o computador a sua frente estava ligado. Pela sua visão embaçada, viu a página em branco na tela. Suspirou cansado. Não pela primeira vez havia dormido na frente do computador.

Harry estivera escrevendo as memórias do tempo de escola por dois anos já. Um dos terapeutas que Hermione lhe recomendara havia dito a Harry para escrever suas experiências para que pudesse deixar o passado para trás e começar de novo. Harry havia tirado sarro da idéia, dizendo a si mesmo que diários eram para garotas. Mas um dia havia começado a escrever apenas para passar o tempo, e não parara desde então.

Tinha que admitir que gostava. Seus primeiros três anos em Hogwarts haviam sido fáceis. Até mesmo as memórias de Voldemort daquela época não manchavam as coisas boas que tivera em Hogwarts. O problema havia começado quando ele começara a escrever sobre seu quarto ano, e então o quinto. Seus pesadelos haviam ficado mais freqüentes depois disso. Se antes se divertira ao relembrar as boas coisas que havia vivido em Hogwarts, agora tudo era doloroso.

Seus medos de que Voldemort estivesse possuindo-o o tomaram de assalto. Nunca antes alguém havia olhado ou falado com ele nos seus pesadelos. Estava com medo do que aquilo poderia significar. Mas talvez aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com Voldemort. Talvez fosse apenas ele mesmo lutando contra seus traumas. Talvez agora ele finalmente estivesse encarando seus medos. Sempre havia pensado que não podia mudar o que acontecia em seus sonhos. Talvez agora pudesse, pelo menos para acalmar seu coração.

Suspirou pesadamente e colocou os óculos. Depois deixou o quarto e foi até a sala de estar para tomar um ar. Ficou tentado a pegar algo no bar, mas se segurou. Estivera dando o máximo de si para parar de beber. Não estragaria tudo agora. Mesmo assim, precisava de um alívio. Olhou para o enorme relógio de madeira pendurado na parede e suspirou. Eram quatro da tarde. Muito cedo para Draco vir pra casa. Harry sentia sua falta desesperadamente. Precisava sentir o corpo de Draco perto do dele, escutar a batida de seu coração, sentir seus braços ao seu redor. Deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado.

Era impressionante como Draco se encaixava tão perfeitamente no seu dia a dia. Também era assustador. Não queria depender tanto de alguém, mas não podia evitar. Uma vez passada a hostilidade inicial, Harry havia percebido que ele não gostava apenas da parte física do relacionamento deles, mas também da parte emocional. Draco era inteligente e Harry se divertia estando perto dele. O moreno gostava de seu senso de humor esperto. Gostava até mesmo de ver Draco fazendo beicinho quando Harry dizia ou fazia algo que o desagradasse.

No entanto, os problemas de ambos continuavam os mesmos. Draco não queria se abrir com Harry. Seu passado era território proibido. Harry também não sabia como estavam as coisas entre Draco e Bill. Até onde ele sabia, Bill ainda era o namorado de Draco. Pensar em Draco e Bill juntos o deixava doente. Tinha ataques de ciúmes toda vez que pensava em Draco fugindo do trabalho para se encontrar com Bill pelas costas de Harry.

Harry sabia que era irracional. Draco não lhe pertencia. Ele nem sabia o que eles eram um para o outro. Além disso, Bill e Draco começaram a namorar muito antes de Harry entrar em cena. Harry era _o_ _outro_. Ele era amante de alguém. Fez uma careta à idéia.

Tinha certeza de uma coisa, no entanto. Seus sentimentos por Draco estavam crescendo. Amor ou ódio, ele queria Draco perto dele.

E o mais assustador de tudo era que apenas uma semana se passara desde a primeira vez em que haviam dormido juntos, e três desde que Draco invadira sua vida. Eles tinham apenas mais uma semana juntos. As coisas entre eles estavam indo rápido demais. Mas Harry não queria que terminasse tão depressa. Havia muitas coisas que queria saber sobre Draco.

Determinado, ele subiu as escadas até seu quarto, tomou uma chuveirada rápida e então se vestiu. Colocou os óculos porque se sentia mais seguro com eles do que com as lentes de contato. Pegou o telefone e esperou. Após três toques, alguém atendeu.

- Merlin! É mesmo você Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou uma voz preocupada.

- Como soube que era eu?

- Não faça perguntas idiotas, cara! E você é o trouxa aqui... Seu número apareceu no visor do celular.

- Ah... – Harry se sentiu um idiota.

- Deixa isso pra lá. O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade... preciso sim.

- Do quê?

- Fred... preciso pegar seu carro emprestado.

_Continua..._

_Mais um dos traumas de Harry... O coitado tem muitos traumas. Vocês ainda vão conhecer os traumas de Draco. A hora está chegando. Aliás, preparem-se porque daqui a uns três capítulos as coisas vão começar a acontecer a uma velocidade alucinante! Aos fracos de coração, cuidado! Muitas reviravoltas adiante! Mas antes, um pouco de diversão porque ninguém é de ferro. Lemon vem aí /Blanche escuta coros de felicidade/ Ah, mas não no próximo capítulo ainda... /coros de decepção/ _

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: Draco se encontra com... adivinha quem? E adivinha quem flagra tudo? XD Mwahahaha! Barraco à vista!_


	29. Surpresa

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem (a não ser Jacques) e não estou tendo nenhum lucro com isso.

**Agradecimentos**: **Maaya M.** (O Bill vai ser consolado! E não se preocupe em estar atrasada com a leitura! Que bom que você continua acompanhando a fic!); **Serim** (Amei seus comentários! Você por um acaso é psicóloga? Eu concordo com você. O Harry deixou que a raiva ficasse acima do amor... Infelizmente ele não pode remediar esse fato. Mas vai tentar com o Draco!); **watashinomori** (Mwahaha! Todo mundo adora um barraco! Esse não termina só nesse capítulo não!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Eu preferi o Fred ao Jorge nessa fic, mas eu também gosto dos gêmeos aprontando. É que o Jorge é o gêmeo hetero, por isso ele ficou meio que de fora!); **Hanna Snape** (Você vai ficar sabendo o local agora!); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (Sabe tocar violão? Inveja!); **Hermione Seixas** (Pois é, aí vem bomba! E daqui pra frente só vem bomba! Não desista de escrever! Na minha primeira fic eu quase desisti também porque minha beta reader achava que eu cometia muitos erros de gramática em inglês, sem contar que meu inglês era o básico do básico, por isso as histórias também tinham que ser mais simples. Mas eu acabei sendo persistente, e mesmo ainda não sendo um inglês perfeito, já melhorei bastante!); **Marotos** (O trauma do Draco não é tão surpreendente, sabe? Mas ele tá chegando! Vou jogar uma bomba sobre os personagens daqui a uns três capítulos, acho.); **Srta. Jeh** (Mwahahaha! Acertou! Só faltou um detalhe, que eu revelo no capítulo de hoje!); **Ivinne** (O Harry foi um tonto, mas é compreensível pelas coisas que ele sofreu. Agora é torcer pra ele ter um final feliz!).

Cap. 29 – **Surpresa!**

A situação era muito difícil para Draco, mas ele não podia mais adiá-la. Por isso, quando Hermione o mandou ao Beco Diagonal para investigar um velho Comensal da Morte que havia sido visto na Travessa do Tranco, Draco aproveitou para parar em Gringotts e visitar Bill. Eles acabaram no Café mais próximo, e nenhum deles soube como iniciar a conversa.

- Você está ótimo. – começou Draco, e não pôde evitar uma certa irritação por isso. Ele pensou que Bill estaria um pouco mais preocupado com ele e seu paradeiro. Havia imaginado um Bill devastado com olheiras causadas pela falta de sono – e falta de Draco. Bill não estava nem um pouco com ciúmes? Harry havia roubado Draco dele bem debaixo de seu nariz, mas Bill não parecia se importar. O orgulho de Draco foi profundamente ferido.

- Você também. – respondeu Bill com um sorriso débil.

Draco tomou um gole do café com a testa franzida. Claro que ele estava ótimo. Sempre estava impecável. Notou que Bill estava se esforçando muito para não olhar nos seus olhos. Não deveria ser o contrário? Era Draco quem deveria estar se sentindo embaraçado. Era _Draco_ quem deveria estar procurando as palavras certas pra se desculpar. Mas Bill parecia estar tão nervoso quanto Draco. A mente do loiro começou a trabalhar furiosamente, e então ele exclamou:

- Oh, meu Deus! Você dormiu com aquela vagabunda, não dormiu?

Bill o olhou, confuso.

- Com quem?

- Fleur!

O rosto de Bill ficou vermelho.

- Não, não dormi com ela! Já a deixei pra trás há muito tempo. Na verdade, até hoje não sei se o que me atraiu nela foi ela mesma ou seu charme de Veela.

- Mas você dormiu com alguém! – Draco acusou.

Bill ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Hei! Foi você quem saiu com Harry, não eu! Sou eu quem deveria estar bravo com você, não o contrário! Faz idéia de como me senti quando vi você sair com outro homem? – Bill começou, zangado. Geralmente ele era um homem tranqüilo, mas Draco o pegara num dia muito ruim. Não estava com vontade de bancar o namorado compreensivo hoje. Hoje ele queria bancar o Weasley esquentado.

E então a briga começou.

- Bem... Você não pareceu se importar muito com seu namorado na ocasião! – Draco contra-atacou.

- Fiquei muito chocado pra reagir! Além disso, já tinha sido estúpido o bastante pra te dar permissão de dormir com ele! Tentei manter minha cabeça fria, porque sei que não posso competir com Harry de igual pra igual, posso? E há também o fato de que odeio quando meus irmãos fazem cenas de ciúmes em público. Acho isso horrível. Não quis causar tumulto.

Draco cerrou os punhos na mesa e sibilou:

- Isso é uma grande merda! Você não fez nada porque estava muito ocupado flertando com Fleur para se preocupar comigo!

Bill jogou as mãos para o ar em descrédito.

- Merlin! Por que você está tão obcecado pela Fleur? E se você realmente se importasse _comigo_, teria ficado Draco.

- Foi você quem me pediu pra dormir com Harry e superar tudo! – Draco disse amuado.

- É, eu sei! – A cor do rosto de Bill combinou com seu cabelo. – Fiz uma coisa idiota, já te disse. Mas estamos falando de _Harry Potter_. Você está apaixonado por ele desde Hogwarts!

- Não estou não! – Draco respondeu na defensiva. – Foi só uma atração física idiota.

Bill revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor! Chame do que quiser, mas nós dois sabemos que o que você sente por ele é amor, não apenas atração física. Todo mundo sabe, Draco. Pelo amor de Merlin, está estampado na sua cara! Não é essa a razão de Hermione e Fred mandarem você pra casa de Harry? Todo mundo sabe que você gosta dele, Draco. Pare de fingir e apenas admita! Se realmente quer superar isso, supere! Não fique inventando desculpas bobas pra estar perto dele.

- Não fico inventando desculpas bobas! E não é assim tão simples! – Draco deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Você não pode superar o que sente por alguém num piscar de olhos. É mais complicado do que isso.

- Então admite que o ama?

- Admito, droga! – Draco confessou, irritado.

- Dormiu com ele?

Houve uma pausa tensa, e então Draco disse com a voz baixa:

- Dormi.

Bill suspirou profundamente e cerrou os punhos. Pensamentos violentos cruzaram sua mente, como estrangular Draco e então matar Harry. Mas ele sabia que só podia culpar a si mesmo por jogar Draco nos braços de Harry. Além disso, havia traído Draco. Não tinha o direito de estar tão zangado com o namorado. Na verdade, havia escondido muitas coisas de Draco. Mesmo assim, seu coração doía. Gostava mesmo de Draco. Eles tinham um relacionamento ótimo.

Uma velha bruxa atrás de Bill cutucou seu ombro, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ele se virou para ela distraidamente e então ela perguntou:

- E aí? O que ele disse? Ele dormiu com outro? Não consegui ouvi-lo.

Bill ficou vermelho, assim como Draco ficou ao perceberem que estavam dando um espetáculo para os poucos fregueses em volta. _Todos_ os olhos estavam voltados para eles como se esperassem pelo próximo movimento de Bill.

- Eu não o perdoaria se fosse você. – disse uma bruxa que não poderia ter mais de dezessete anos. – Ele dormiu com outro. Isso foi _baixo_.

- Concordo. – disse a outra adolescente perto dela, mordendo um pedaço do sanduíche em seguida.

- Mas ele disse que a outra pessoa é Harry Potter. – apontou um bruxo na outra mesa.

- E ele é apaixonado pelo Sr Potter desde os tempos de escola, se não me engano. – disse a esposa.

- Mas só porque o amor da sua vida aparece de repente, não significa que você tem o direito de trair o seu namorado atual. Você devia terminar tudo com ele primeiro. – disse a garçonete do Café.

- Bem, certo... – a garota do sanduíche pareceu pensativa. – Mas e se... e se as coisas com o amor da sua vida não estão tão claras? Tipo assim... você vai terminar com o seu namorado de anos assim de repente?

- Mas não é justo, Justine! – exclamou a amiga de Justine. – Você está tratando seu namorado como reserva. Isso é horrível! Não pode deixar alguém de lado só porque está apaixonado por outra pessoa, nem pode esperar que a primeira pessoa volte pra você se as coisas não derem certo com a outra pessoa!

- Isso não é... – Draco tentou dizer, mas foi cortado pela velha senhora atrás de Bill.

- Isso me faz lembrar do meu General... Ele me deixou por outra garota que conheceu no estrangeiro... – A outra velha senhora lhe deu um tapinha amigo nas costas.

- Acho que ele é um cachorro. – disse a garçonete com indiferença, apontando para Draco.

- Espere um pouco! – exclamou Draco com um misto de ultraje e embaraço. Não conseguia acreditar que estranhos estavam discutindo sua vida pessoal tão abertamente.

- Acho que vocês estão vendo tudo do ângulo errado. A verdadeira questão é: Harry Potter é _gay_? - perguntou o homem para a esposa. – Ele é o herói do nosso filho, e até onde sei tinha uma noiva. Pensei que ele fosse espada.

Draco ficou pálido, e dois pensamentos cruzaram sua mente de uma vez: 'isso não pode estar acontecendo' e 'Harry vai me matar'. Houve um curto período de silêncio no Café, e então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

- Não pode ser!

- Isso é realmente inesperado!

- Por que todos os homens maravilhosos são casados ou gays?

- Eu não me importo. A vida é dele mesmo...

- Ah, mas ele é um homem tão bonito. É uma pena...

Draco sentiu a pressão sangüínea subir. Quis cobrir as orelhas e mandar todo mundo calar a boca. Logo aquelas pessoas iriam deixar o Café e fofocar sobre o que ouviram, e então ele estaria frito. A notícia de que ele e Harry estavam dormindo juntos estaria na primeira página do Profeta Diário. Seria o escândalo do ano. O salvador do mundo bruxo saindo com o filho de um ex-Comensal da Morte – e um Malfoy ainda por cima. Harry iria matá-lo com certeza.

Draco calculou as chances de apagar a memória de todos. Se fosse rápido o bastante, poderia apagar tudo de uma vez. Não havia tantas pessoas assim em volta.

- Esperem um pouco. – disse Bill, fazendo todo mundo ficar quieto. – Harry Potter não é gay. Só estávamos brincando. Certo Draco? – Bill lançou a Draco um olhar significativo. Draco apenas assentiu. Estava chocado demais pra dizer alguma coisa. – O que ocorre é que Draco e Harry são inimigos declarados, então eu sempre gosto de provocar Draco sobre isso. É uma piada comum entre a gente.

- Não parecia piada... – disse a garçonete.

Draco sentiu vontade de lançar um feitiço nela. Lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero, e ela deu um passo pra trás reflexivamente.

- Hei! Isso vai ficar interessante! – O bruxo duas mesas a frente olhou para a entrada e Draco quase desmaiou. – O sujeito da piada acabou de chegar! Ah, e ele tem companhia!

- Harry... – Draco murmurou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Jacques! – Bill exclamou tão pálido quanto Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ficara extremamente desapontado por não encontrar Draco no Ministério, mas escondera bem as suas emoções, ou assim pensava. Hermione ficara excitadíssima ao vê-lo procurar por Draco, e havia feito piadinhas maliciosas sobre o assunto até que Harry havia explodido:

- Pare com isso!

- Certo... – Hermione suspirou. – Talvez você o alcance no Beco Diagonal se correr. Ele foi até o Caldeirão Furado conseguir algumas informações para uma investigação que estamos fazendo. – Hermione disse calmamente. – Depois disso vocês podem ter seu encontro. Eu dou cobertura pra ele.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse entre dentes:

- Não é um encontro... Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Claro, tanto faz. Não é um encontro... Por isso você pegou o carro de Fred emprestado, porque não é um encontro. E é por isso que você veio até aqui vestido desse jeito pra procurar pelo Draco.

Harry ficou vermelho.

- Não estava planejando passar por aqui. Mas já que estava por perto, pensei em vir e ver se ele queria uma carona...

Hermione sorriu.

- Awww! Você é tão fofo, Harry! Francamente... Essa é a pior desculpa que já escutei! _Você estava por perto_?

- Não é uma desculpa! – Harry grunhiu.

- Ah, é sim. – disse Boss ao passar por eles.

Harry deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou.

- Não posso ganhar de você, não é?

- Não.

- E a razão de estar se divertindo tanto tirando sarro da minha cara é porque Ron te contou sobre a conversa que tivemos.

Hermione fez uma careta maliciosa.

- Sim.

- Vou matá-lo. – Harry murmurou de mau humor.

- Ah, pare com isso, Harry. Você devia saber que ele me contaria. Sempre sei quando Ron está me escondendo alguma coisa. Não é tão difícil fazê-lo falar... Você sabia disso. Na verdade, contou pra ele porque sabia que ele iria me contar. Não quis me dizer pessoalmente porque eu estava certa sobre você e Draco, e seria difícil pra você admitir isso. Você não quis ouvir eu me gabando sobre o fato de que sei mais sobre seus sentimentos do que você e...

- Ok. Basta! Você está certa, como sempre. Nãocem por centocerta, mas... – Hermione sorriu largamente e Harry revirou os olhos. – Tanto faz. Agora se você vai me desculpar, tenho um encontro. – Harry deixou escapar, e imediatamente tentou consertar: - Bem, mais ou menos... Só queria dar uma carona pra ele... Nem sei se vou achá-lo.

Hermione bateu no seu ombro em simpatia.

- Boa sorte!

Não foi tão difícil encontrar Draco no Beco Diagonal. O lugar não era tão grande e, portanto, todo mundo sabia sobre a vida de todo mundo. Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, disse a Harry que havia visto Draco ir para Gringotts. O fato estragou o humor de Harry imediatamente, porque ele sabia que Bill trabalhava lá. Em Gringotts, um duende lhe disse que Bill e Draco deixaram o banco juntos e foram até o Café não fazia muito tempo. A raiva e o ciúme de Harry alcançaram o grau máximo quando ele avistou Draco e Bill juntos pela janela do Café.

- Desgraçado! – exclamou alguém perto de Harry, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

Harry olhou para a pessoa e quase engasgou. O jovem tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e uma atitude arrogante que o lembraram de Draco quando este estudava em Hogwarts. A aura de atração ao redor dele era tão poderosa quanto a de Draco. Harry se sentiu não só pasmo como também fascinado. Se Draco tivesse um irmão mais novo, ele seria exatamente assim.

O loiro o encarou e franziu a testa.

- Algum problema? – o jovem perguntou com sotaque francês.

- Por quê? – Harry retrucou na defensiva.

- Está me encarando como se tivesse algo estranho no meu rosto. Você é gay ou algo parecido?

- Não! – Harry respondeu de imediato.

- Ah, eu não ligo. Estou acostumado a ter homens e mulheres me azarando. Acontece o tempo todo. Eles não conseguem evitar. Como você pode ver, a natureza foi obviamente muito generosa comigo. Sou muito atraente... E também há meu sangue parte–Veela... Pode ser bastante irritante às vezes. Um pervertido ficou me perseguindo uma vez. Você não é um, é?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. O garoto definitivamente poderia ser o irmão mais novo de Draco.

- Por favor, não me diga que seu sobrenome é Malfoy... – Harry murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o rapaz.

- Não. Meu nome é Jacques Delacour. Você é Harry Potter, não é?

- Sou. Fico imaginando o que foi que me entregou... – Harry disse com ironia.

- Ah, como é que alguém pode não saber quem você é? Além disso, você tem a cicatriz na testa... É realmente única. – comentou Jacques.

- É, eu sei... – Harry estava começando a ficar irritado. Aquele tipo de conversa era uma das razões que o faziam preferir ficar em casa. Odiava quando as pessoas apontavam pra ele na rua ou então lhe pediam um autógrafo. Era ainda pior quando as pessoas falavam e lhe perguntavam sobre a batalha com Voldemort.

Não queria pensar em Voldemort. Sua preocupação principal era Draco e suas razões por estar em um Café romântico com Bill. Jacques parecia preocupado com alguém lá dentro também. Por um instante, Harry se perguntou se o objeto da aflição de Jacques era Draco. O pensamento fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais perturbado. Draco tinha exatamente quantos amantes? Foi quando ele notou algo mais sobre Jacques.

- Você é parente da Fleur Delacour? – Harry perguntou.

- Por favor, não fale daquela _putain_. – Jacques disse com desprezo. – Mas é verdade, eu sou primo dela, infelizmente. Ela pensa que pode roubar Bill de mim, mas isso não vai acontecer. Bill é meu. Olhe pra aquele loiro sem graça que está com ele. Ele é apenas um pobre substituto pra quem Bill realmente ama.

- Quem? – Harry perguntou, mas já antecipando a resposta.

- _Eu_! Sou eu quem Bill ama, não aquela pessoa insípida perto dele.

Harry não pôde evitar sentir-se aliviado ao descobrir que Jacques não estava interessado em Draco. Não pôde evitar também que um sorriso lhe adornasse o rosto ao imaginar que tipo de reação Draco teria se Jacques o chamasse de insípido e sem graça na sua frente.

- Então você gosta de _Bill_. – Harry declarou.

- Algum problema com isso? – Jacques perguntou agressivamente.

- Nem um pouco! – Harry respondeu. Na verdade, Harry estava super animado em saber daquilo. Não queria se sentir tão feliz, mas se sentia. Bill não era assim tão perfeito no final das contas. Havia apenas um problema ainda. Harry não sabia o que _Draco_ sentia. E só havia um jeito de descobrir. – Então... – Harry começou, - quer entrar? Acho que você precisa conversar com Bill, não é?

Jacques sorriu vivamente.

- _Oui_!

_Continua..._

_Notinhas da autora: Vocês não sabem como foi divertido escrever sobre a discussão no café! E no próximo capítulo o barraco continua! Com os casais tendo que se enfrentar! Não percam! Eu devo postar o capítulo ainda hoje ou no mais tardar no domingo!_


	30. Brigas de Amor

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Harry Potter foi criado pela JK Rowlings. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre a história. Escrever sobre esse mundo mágico e maravilhoso é apenas um passatempo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Srta. Kinomoto**; **Hanna Snape**; **watashinomori**; **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (Aww! Obrigada! Aceito ter aulas!); **Lilly W. Malfoy**; **Srta. Jeh**; **Hermione Seixas Potter** (Parabéns pelas reviews!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Eu assisti esse filme! Triste pra caramba! Em compensação, você tem outro capítulo pra ler!)

Cap. 30 – **Brigas de Amor**

Draco tinha certeza de que estava tendo um pesadelo, e de que logo iria acordar. Quando Harry entrou no Café e parou perto da mesa, seu coração bateu tão depressa que ele achou que fosse pular pra fora do peito. Fechou as mãos que estavam tremendo e se ordenou que ficasse calmo. No entanto, a situação era demais pra ele. Estava com os nervos em frangalhos, e não apenas porque seu amante e seu namorado estavam agora frente a frente.

Estava nervoso pelas conseqüências daquele encontro. Por um lado, ele poderia terminar ficando sozinho, sem Harry e Bill. Por outro, havia dito coisas demais para uma platéia muito enxerida. Até onde o mundo sabia, Harry Potter era um herói _heterossexual_. Draco sabia muito bem que a maioria das pessoas no mundo bruxo não aceitaria Harry tão livremente se eles descobrissem que o moreno era gay _e_ estava dormindo com Draco.

- Café, por favor. – pediu Harry à garçonete.

Draco franziu a testa. Estava tão perturbado que nem notou que Harry havia se sentado à mesa. E quem era o loiro esnobe ao lado dele? Draco imediatamente sentiu ciúme. Lançou ao rival um olhar mortífero, e este aceitou prontamente seu desafio silencioso. O loiro arrogante lhe lançou um sorriso escarninho, e Draco sorriu de volta queimando de raiva.

- E você é...? – Draco perguntou ao _loirinho_.

- Ah, perdoe a minha falta de educação. – disse Jacques com ironia. – Meu nome é Jacques. Jacques Delacour. E você deve ser... Drago... alguma coisa.

- Draco Malfoy. – disse Draco com os dentes cerrados, segurando o desejo de socar o pirralho arrogante. Então ele era um Delacour. Draco devia ter percebido. Aquele sorriso afetado e a postura esnobe eram iguais aos de Fleur. Draco não conseguia acreditar em sua má sorte. Um Delacour não era o bastante para tornar sua vida miserável. Havia outro para lhe roubar não só Bill mas também Harry.

Draco havia lutado tanto pra penetrar na concha de Harry e fazê-lo admitir que ele desejava Draco. Várias vezes Harry havia lhe dito que era heterossexual. Como é que tinha coragem de aparecer ali com outro homem? Como ele se atrevia? _E tão rápido!_ Talvez agora que Harry houvesse experimentado o fruto proibido, ele iria tentar outros até que estivesse satisfeito. Talvez a luxúria de Harry por Draco não tivesse nada a ver com o próprio Draco. Talvez _qualquer_ _homem_ servisse pra Harry.

Draco respirou com dificuldade. Estava tão focado em seus pensamentos obscuros que não notou como Bill estava corado. Claro, ele não tinha como saber que o pé de Jacques estava massageando a virilha de Bill por baixo da mesa, e que Bill estava tentando chutar o pé atrevido pra longe.

Harry também estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos obscuros. Seu ciúme continuava forte em seu coração, mas sua insegurança estava levando a melhor sobre ele até aquele momento. Ao ficar frente a frente com o tão-malditamente-perfeito Bill Weasley, ele se tornara mudo. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Alguém pensaria que uma situação como aquela seria fácil pra ele. Infelizmente, não era. Ele estava muito nervoso.

Relanceou para Bill pelo canto dos olhos, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso amargo. Bill era tudo que ele não era. Ele era alto, bonito e charmoso. Mais que tudo, ele era _normal_. Bill não era tão complicado quanto Harry. Ele não tinha problemas como Harry. Harry não fazia nada a não ser gritar com Draco e provocá-lo, enquanto Bill agia como o namorado perfeito e compreensivo. Harry podia apostar que Bill perdoaria Draco por dormir com outro homem. Os olhos de Harry escureceram ante aquele pensamento.

Será que Harry podia competir com Bill? Bill também tinha uma família barulhenta e amorosa para dar apoio a ele e Draco. Harry estava sozinho no mundo. Porém, Bill não tivera um lunático tentando matá-lo desde que ele era um bebê. E Bill não era o herói do mundo bruxo.

'_Há! Engula essa, perdedor!', _pensou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Bill franziu a testa pra ele, e Harry limpou a garganta.

- É uma surpresa e tanto ver você, Harry. O que o traz aqui? – Bill perguntou.

- Por quê? Não tenho permissão de vir aqui? – Harry retrucou acidamente.

Bill pareceu chocado por um momento, mas então ele pareceu se lembrar de que ambos estavam lutando por Draco.

- Claro que tem. É que eu você nunca sai de casa. Só estava imaginando o que poderia ser poderoso o bastante pra te tirar da toca. – Bill disse asperamente.

- Bill... – Draco começou com cuidado, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Vim até aqui comprar um negócio.

- O quê? – Bill perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Erm... Comida... para Hedwig. – disse Harry, olhando para a sua xícara como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Talvez ele fosse capaz de ler o seu futuro sombrio no fundo dela.

- Pensei que sua coruja estivesse morta. – disse Bill com indiferença.

Draco ficou mortificado pelo tom indiferente do namorado. Nunca havia visto Bill se comportar daquela forma.

Harry também pareceu chocado a princípio, mas ele se recuperou rápido e retrucou:

- Ela está morta. Mas tenho outra com o mesmo nome.

- Nunca vi uma coruja na sua casa. – apontou Bill.

- Você não vai lá com muita freqüência, vai? Como é que sabe?

- Bem pensado. – Bill fez uma careta. Não era de seu feitio ser tão insensível. Ele não estava se sentindo bem sobre a coisa toda. Odiava sentir ciúmes. Verdade fosse dita, ele realmente amava Jacques, mas Draco também era muito importante pra ele. Precisava se certificar de que Harry não quebraria o coração de Draco. Além disso, seu orgulho de homem estava ferido. Por isso ele se divertiria torturando Harry mais um pouco.

– Sua coruja é só uma desculpa. – afirmou Bill.

Harry engoliu com dificuldade.

- Do que está falando?

- Bill! – Draco agarrou o braço de Bill e lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Essa não é a hora de...

- Não. Deixa ele, Malfoy. O que você quer dizer? – Harry perguntou com os olhos flamejando.

- Está claro que você veio até aqui por causa do Draco, certo?

Draco se sentiu levemente tonto. Harry corou violentamente.

- Não posso acreditar que você goste desse loiro insípido... – Jacques disse a Harry.

Foi a vez de Draco corar, mas de raiva.

- Quem diabos é você, pirralho, para me chamar de insípido?

- Eu sou o verdadeiro amante de Bill, seu loiro falso! – declarou Jacques abruptamente.

Houve um coro de 'oohs' por todo o Café.

- E a trama se complica! – disse o homem à esquerda de sua esposa.

- O quê? – Draco quase pulou da cadeira.

- Jacques! – Bill exclamou, irritado. – Isso não é da sua conta! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou aqui pra ter certeza de que você vai terminar com essa espécie inferior. – disse Jacques, apontando para Draco. Draco ficou mais furioso. Jacques se virou pra ele e disse com malícia: - Sabia que Bill só está com você porque você o lembra de mim?

- JACQUES! – Bill gritou, sua paciência há muito esgotada. – Pelo amor de Merlin, cale a boca!

- Ele precisa saber a verdade! – Jacques gritou de volta.

- Mas não assim! – Bill mordeu a língua com força e então tentou consertar: - Não, eu não quis dizer isso, Draco... Eu...

Draco sentiu seu coração se partir.

- Foi com _ele_ que você dormiu, não com Fleur. – Draco murmurou. – Você o ama?

- Não é assim tão simples. – disse Bill com uma expressão de tristeza.

- Então seu amor por mim foi uma mentira? – Draco perguntou sem realmente ouvir Bill.

- Não é bem assim, Draco. – Bill tentou se explicar de novo. – Você sabe disso. Está passando pela mesma coisa!

- Todas aquelas promessas...

- Draco...

Bill olhou para Harry surpreso ao ouvir o nome de Draco sair de uma forma tão suave de seus lábios. Harry fechou a boca imediatamente, dando-se conta de que havia deixado escapar muito de seus sentimentos ao sussurrar o nome de Draco daquela maneira. Draco estava tão imerso em sua própria dor que nem notou o escorregão de Harry.

Mas Harry não pôde evitar. Não podia suportar ver Draco tão desapontado e triste. Queria abraçar o loiro e lhe dizer que se Bill não o queria, ele com certeza queria.

- Eu... preciso ficar sozinho. – disse Draco com um sussurro, levantando-se e caminhando até a saída. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo comparado àquele moleque desagradável.

- Draco, por favor! – Bill pegou no braço de Draco e o fez encará-lo. – Precisamos conversar em particular sem toda essa interferência. Preciso te explicar...

- Como você mentiu pra mim? – perguntou Draco friamente.

- Não. Eu gosto de você. Mas por que você se importa se meu amor por você é real ou não? Você já ama outra pessoa. – disse Bill em um tom acusatório.

Harry ficou rígido ao ouvir aquilo. Achara que Bill era seu único rival. Não sabia que havia outra pessoa para se preocupar. Draco não valia o esforço, valia? No instante em que pensou nisso, a imagem de Draco em cima dele o fez pegar fogo. Pensou em Draco beijando-o, fazendo-o gemer, fazendo-o se sentir vivo de novo.

'_Droga! Vou ter que enfrentar quantas pessoas antes de ganhar Draco?''_, ele pensou com amargura. Ouviu Draco suspirar. Harry olhou para ele e prestou atenção no resto da briga.

Draco ficou grato a Bill por omitir o nome de Harry. A realidade da sua situação era como um tapa na sua cara. Bill estava certo. Draco não tinha o direito de ficar perturbado e magoado. Mas o coração não funcionava daquela forma.

- Sei disso. Mesmo assim dói. – ele disse honestamente, pegando Bill e o resto do pessoal de surpresa. Bastava um olhar para saber que Draco não era do tipo que falava sobre o que sentia facilmente.

- Então sabe como eu me senti quando deixou a boate com Harry naquela noite...

Outro coro de 'oohs'. Harry corou ao ganhar a total atenção dos fregueses. Sentiu o pânico aumentar.

- Você ama mesmo o pirralho? – Draco perguntou a Bill, olhando para Jacques com um ar de repulsa. – Ele não se parece nem um pouco comigo.

Jacques mostrou a língua pra ele e disse:

- Digo o mesmo. Eu sou muito mais atraente do que você.

- Seu diabinho... – Draco cerrou os punhos e ameaçou usá-los no rosto de Jacques, mas Bill o impediu.

Bill se virou para Jacques e disse, contrariado:

- É por isso que não podemos ficar juntos, Jacques. Você ainda se comporta como criança, um pirralho imaturo e mimado. Por que teve que abrir a boca? Daqui pra frente, fique calado.

Os lábios de Jacques tremerem, e ele empinou o queixo. Então cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse com uma voz fina.

Harry escondeu um sorriso por trás das mãos. Jacques era irritante e exigente, mas também era charmoso quando queria algo, e ele realmente parecia Draco. Embora Harry preferisse Draco, havia algo em Jacques que o fazia querer abraçá-lo. Provavelmente era seu sangue Veela.

Os outros fregueses pareceram pensar a mesma coisa, porque todos eles começaram a atacar Bill de uma vez e proteger Jacques. Bill jogou os braços pra cima e desistiu. Era óbvio que era inútil tentar conversar naquele lugar. Bill sentiu um arrepio quando uma das bruxas adolescentes gritou:

- Hei, eu não entendo qual é o problema. O ruivo gosta do loirinho fofo e mais novo. E o loiro gostoso chamado Draco gosta de Harry Potter. Está claro que o loiro fofo gosta do ruivo. Agora é com Harry Potter.

Todo mundo olhou para Harry, que quis afundar na cadeira e desaparecer. Harry ainda estava chocado em saber que Draco gostava dele. Gostava mesmo? Como a garota sabia? Ela provavelmente estava chutando. Ou talvez o 'gostar' dela tivesse outro significado, um que não implicasse amor. Gostar de alguém não era o mesmo que amar aquela pessoa. Além disso, Harry sabia que queria Draco, mas não estava pronto pra admitir que o amava. Ele nem era gay. Todas aquelas pessoas a sua volta pensavam que ele era. Ele ainda não tinha certeza. Draco era a única exceção. Sua cabeça começou a latejar.

Ele olhou para Draco, que estava pálido como um fantasma, e a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca foi:

- Você gosta de mim?

- Bem, você não me desagrada... – Draco tentou disfarçar. – Quero dizer, não estamos mais em Hogwarts... e... Não há razão pra não gostar de você como antes... – As bochechas de Draco se tornaram ligeiramente rosadas como se ele estivesse febril. Harry achou adorável.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou a outra adolescente, seu sanduíche totalmente esquecido no prato. – O ruivo disse que você gosta dele desde que estavam na escola juntos. Certo?

Draco lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, mas a garota continuou falando:

- E você admitiu que o ama. Todos nós ouvimos.

Os outros fregueses assentiram. Draco sentiu vontade de jogar um feitiço em todos eles.

Draco nunca havia se sentido tão envergonhado. Não podia nem olhar pra Harry. Harry, pelo contrário, não podia tirar os olhos de Draco. Estava surpreso pela revelação. Teria ficado surpreso o bastante em saber que Draco gostava dele agora. Mas saber que Draco estivera apaixonado por ele desde Hogwarts era positivamente chocante. Não conseguia acreditar. Era tão surreal.

- É verdade? – Harry perguntou num sussurro.

- É. – Bill respondeu. Draco arregalou os olhos. Ele iria matar Bill quando tivesse a chance. – Ah, vamos lá, Draco. Essa história tem se arrastado por muito tempo. Harry é grande o bastante para lidar com isso.

- Então, Harry, é verdade que você é gay? – perguntou a adolescente.

- Acho que vocês combinam. – disse a outra.

- Eu acho nojento. – declarou a garçonete.

- O que será do mundo? – perguntou a velha senhora pensativamente.

Harry se sentiu tonto com tantas perguntas e comentários. Quando se recuperou, Draco já havia deixado o Café parecendo muito desesperado para escapar. Harry se levantou imediatamente, sem tem certeza do que iria fazer ou dizer. Ele estava muito confuso sobre tudo, e sentia vontade de ficar sozinho para tentar processar tudo que acabara de ser dito. A maior parte dele lhe disse para ir atrás de Draco.

Ele não foi muito longe. Bill o segurou por um momento.

- O quê? – Harry explodiu, sem saco para mais confrontos.

- Cuide bem dele. Ele é precioso, Harry. Se você machucá-lo não vou te perdoar. – disse Bill com um olhar de aviso.

Harry prendeu a respiração por um segundo, imaginando se Bill esperava que ele fosse responder. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Precisava pensar sobre tudo. Mas ele assentiu, porque sabia que Bill estava esperando que ele fizesse aquilo para deixá-lo ir embora. Quando Bill o soltou, Harry correu para a rua sem prestar atenção ao burburinho em volta. Seus olhos procuraram por Draco e o encontraram quase na entrada dos fundos do Caldeirão Furado.

- Draco! – Harry gritou, correndo até ele.

Draco parou por reflexo, como se estivesse em transe. Harry parou na sua frente e tudo ao redor deles desapareceu. O tempo congelou quando seus olhos se trancaram uns nos outros. Harry sentiu que Draco queria lhe dizer muitas coisas, mas como ele, o loiro foi incapaz de se expressar. Milhões de pensamentos e perguntas cruzaram a mente de Harry, como quando Draco se apaixonara por ele e porquê. Harry queria dizer que eles deviam seguir seus caminhos separadamente para que eles pensassem no assunto, porque ele estava muito confuso. Mas como Draco parecia tão na defensiva e frágil, Harry não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ele fez algo totalmente inesperado. Ele acariciou o rosto de Draco, fechou a distância entre eles e a selou com um beijo terno.

'FLASH!'

Uma luz brilhante quase os deixou cegos. Harry piscou, confuso, e viu alguém perto deles com uma câmera nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios. Harry grunhiu e xingou em voz alta:

- Que merda, Colin!

Pela manhã, ele e Draco estariam na primeira página do Profeta Diário, e de todos os jornais e revistas bruxos pelo mundo afora.

_Continua..._

_Notinha da autora: Que loucura, não? Agora o mundo todo vai saber sobre os dois. Será que o Harry vai espanar? E o Draco? Como é que os dois vão reagir? _

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: Leiam as notícias do Profeta Diário em primeira mão com o Draco. Vejam também a reação de Harry. E Draco recebe uma visita em seu apê. Quem será?_


	31. Extra, Extra!

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **xmaripottermalfoyx** (O Jacques é imaturo mesmo, por isso o Bill está com dúvidas sobre o relacionamento deles. E agora que o Harry beijou o Draco na frente de todo mundo, o bicho vai pegar! XD**); Serim** (Agora você vai conferir as noticias do Profeta Diário em primeira mão! Mas pelo menos o Harry vai ter que começar a sair do mundo da negação e admitir que ama o loiro!); **watashinomori** (Mate suas dúvidas agora!); **Hermione Seixas** (Lol! Não vou ficar um mês sem atualizar! Espero! Esse capítulo marco o início das viradas doidas!); **Ivinne** (Sim, agora todo mundo vai saber! E o Harry não vai mais ter como fugir**!); Jeh Mascote** (Na verdade, o Harry apenas sabe que o Draco o ama. Falta o Draco dizer também! Hei, seu olho interior não tirou folga, não! Daqueles três que você citou, acertou um!)

Cap. 31 – **Extra, Extra!**

Draco estava em estado de choque. A vida não podia ser pior. Harry o beijara em público, e ele não tinha idéia do porquê. Tudo que sabia era que o beijo parecera um sonho até Colin Creevey aparecer do nada com sua maldita câmera. Draco não quisera esperar para confiscá-la. Se tivesse ficado, provavelmente teria matado Colin. Ao invés disso, ele havia deixado Harry resolver as coisas – supondo que Harry iria resolver a situação apropriadamente. Afinal de contas, Colin Creevey não era só seu fã, mas também seu amigo. Com aqueles pensamentos sombrios na mente, Draco havia desaparecido antes que qualquer pessoa – especialmente Harry – pudesse notar sua ausência.

Ele foi se esconder no seu apartamento, e se recusou a atender ao telefone, a porta ou a lareira. Com todos os canais mágicos fechados, ele agarrou uma enorme barra de chocolate da Dedos de Mel e comeu tudo furiosamente. Como resultado da sua ação impulsiva, passou a alvorada vomitando e xingando o mundo.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco se viu com Harry na primeira página do Profeta Diário e leu a seguinte manchete espalhafatosa:

"**ESCÂNDALO DO ANO: HARRY POTTER SE APAIXONA PELO LADO NEGRO!"**

Draco apertou o jornal nas mãos e respirou fundo antes de continuar lendo o resto do artigo idiota. Estava claro que Harry não havia resolvido a situação depois que Draco deixou o Beco Diagonal. No entanto, Draco ficou surpreso em ver que o artigo ocupava pelo menos cinco páginas do jornal, e que havia sido escrito não por Colin Creevey, mas por um bruxo chamado Charles Hagen. Se ao menos Colin houvesse escrito o artigo ao invés de apenas providenciar as fotos comprometedoras. Colin gostava de Harry – do um jeito estranho, mas gostava – enquanto Hagen parecia desgostar bastante de Harry _e_ Draco, e o seu artigo era muito desfavorável aos dois.

Hagen parecia ter feito uma investigação extensa sobre os Malfoys, do começo dos seus negócios ilegais na Índia e África ao seu império financeiro pelo resto do mundo. Deixava implícito que os negócios não haviam acabado com a prisão de Lucius, e que quem estava cuidando de tudo agora era Draco. Mais importante, Hagen declarava com absoluta certeza que o trabalho de Draco no Ministério não passava de um disfarce muito inteligente.

'...tornando-se um Auror, o herdeiro dos Malfoy garante que a lei ficará sempre ao seu lado. Um Auror que deseja permanecer anônimo disse que o Sr Malfoy raramente trabalha, e quando o faz passa horas reclamando. Esse repórter fica se perguntando por que o Sr Malfoy trabalharia em algo que odeia, e a resposta é bastante simples. O trabalho do Sr Malfoy como Auror é apenas um disfarce para que ele pareça honesto e apresentável após o vergonhoso aprisionamento de seu pai. Também foi uma forma de garantir que os Malfoys continuem em total controle dos assuntos do Ministério, um poder que eles têm há décadas.'

Draco quase podia ouvir a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Disse a si mesmo para ficar calmo, mas ao continuar a leitura, viu que seria muito difícil manter o controle e não enfeitiçar a primeira coisa que estivesse na sua frente.

'_... Foi um choque para nossa comunidade saber que Harry Potter, herói de tantos, está agora envolvido com alguém tão perigoso quanto Draco Malfoy. Será que o Sr Potter foi enfeitiçado por algum feitiço de magia negra? Ou talvez ele esteja finalmente se mostrando como realmente é. _

_- Harry Potter sempre teve um lado negro. – afirmou uma colega de escola que também deseja permanecer anônima por motivos de segurança. – Ele passou os últimos dois anos de escola isolado e deprimido. Ele olhava pra todo mundo com desdém. Era assustador.'_

- É claro que sim! – exclamou Draco. – Ele havia acabado de perder o padrinho, pelo amor de Merlin! Gostaria de saber como _você_ se sentiria se a única família que conhecera havia acabado de morrer!

'_- Alguns achavam que ele iria se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem. Nunca acreditei mesmo nisso. Mas agora... Não posso acreditar que ele está saindo com **Malfoy**. Malfoy era o encrenqueiro da escola. Harry deveria ser o mocinho. Achei que eles se odiassem. Se ele está saindo com uma pessoa tão detestável, só podemos supor que ele seja como Draco Malfoy. Talvez ele tenha se apaixonado pelo lado negro? – sugeriu seu amigo anônimo.' _

- Grande merda de amigo! – Draco murmurou sob a respiração antes de continuar lendo.

'Se odiavam? Este repórter conseguiu colocar as mãos em um material quente sobre o quanto exatamente eles se odiavam.'

Draco engasgou ao olhar para o _material quente_ que Hagen havia conseguido juntar. Uma das fotos mostrava Harry em cima de Draco, e os rostos dos dois estavam bem perto, como se Harry fosse beijá-lo. Como era uma foto trouxa, quem quer que a visse iria pensar que eles estavam flertando um com o outro. Na realidade, Harry estivera tentando estrangular Draco após uma partida de Quadribol particularmente acirrada.

Outra foto mostrava Draco fazendo carinho na mão de Harry em St. Mungo's, e então se inclinando para beijá-lo. Draco não pôde acreditar em seus olhos. Apenas alguns amigos mais chegados sabiam de sua visita a Harry naquele dia. Estava claro que alguém mais sabia também, e tinha até uma foto pra provar. Draco jogou o jornal no chão e gemeu em desespero. De onde aquela foto havia surgido? Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e então afundou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos, segurando a vontade de puxar tudo de raiva.

Não se importava com a foto da capa, ou até mesmo com aquela bobinha que poderia ser mal interpretada. Estava preocupado com a foto do hospital. Aquela foto nunca deveria ter sido impressa, porque no momento que Lucius Malfoy a visse, ele iria saber que _Draco_ era responsável por tirar Harry do seu estado catatônico. Lucius ficaria furioso, assim como cada Comensal da Morte que ainda estivesse vivo. E a caça à cabeça de Draco começaria.

Os rumores da época entre os Comensais eram de que Voldemort havia conseguido lançar uma maldição em Harry antes de morrer, uma maldição que faria Harry viver em um pesadelo contínuo. Quando Harry ficara catatônico, os Comensais haviam presumido que Voldemort tivera sucesso. Os Comensais que restaram ficaram maravilhados com a notícia. Os Curandeiros não sabiam o que havia de errado com Harry, e até mesmo haviam discutido a hipótese de transferir Harry para um hospital de trouxas. Um mês se passara, e Harry não reagia a nada.

Foi quando Draco havia decidido resolver o problema por si mesmo. Ele não podia exatamente contar o que sabia a qualquer um. Se tivesse feito aquilo, a sua vida e a de Harry teriam ficado em perigo. Por isso ele decidiu procurar as duas pessoas que pensara serem capazes de lhe ajudar: Dumbledore e Severus. Eles haviam feito tudo em segredo. Severus passara dois meses cozinhando uma poção que tinha apenas cinqüenta por cento de chances de dar certo.

E então outro problema havia se apresentado. Como eles fariam Harry beber a poção? Após longas discussões, Dumbledore havia sugerido que Draco a desse a Harry através de um beijo. '_Como um maldito conto de fadas.'_, Severus dissera com um sorriso escarninho. Draco sorrido ironicamente. Mas havia feito o que devia ser feito, e Harry havia acordado algumas horas depois de Draco deixar o prédio. Ninguém além dele, Dumbledore e Severus sabiam sobre a poção, nem mesmo Hermione. Mas Draco sabia com certeza que uma olhada naquela foto faria Lucius ficar louco de raiva e mandar alguém atrás de Draco. Seu pai sabia de sua paixão por Harry. Também sabia que Draco soubera sobre a maldição. Acima de tudo, Lucius não acreditava em coincidências. Por isso, não demoraria muito pra Lucius culpar Draco pela recuperação milagrosa de Harry.

- Merda! – Draco exclamou.

Draco se preocupava com os possíveis resultados daquele artigo. Havia tantas coisas para se preocupar. Estava com medo da reação de Harry, mesmo que fosse culpa do próprio por beijá-lo de repente e abertamente.

Harry iria ficar imaginando um monte de coisas. Ele como certeza ficaria imaginando coisas sobre aquele beijo no hospital. E havia o fato de que agora – graças a uma porção de estranhos e Bill – Harry sabia que Draco estava apaixonado por ele.

Draco fez uma careta e então suspirou, derrotado. Havia imaginado aquele momento da verdade por diversas vezes. Mas nem nos seus sonhos mais malucos havia imaginado que aconteceria de uma forma tão barata. Aquilo havia sido culpa sua. Deveria ter deixado o Café muito antes de Harry entrar com o pirralho loiro. Ele sabia disso muito bem. No seu mau humor atual, até mesmo se esqueceu do seu ego machucado quando soube que Bill estivera mentindo pra ele por tanto tempo. Estava preocupado com Harry.

Ao menos o jornal não havia descoberto a verdadeira intenção por trás dos seus atos. Eles não sabiam que Draco tinha algo a ver com a recuperação de Harry. E o mais importante, eles não sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido com Draco depois de Hogwarts.

Mas Draco sabia que teria que encarar Harry e lhe dizer sobre a poção. Mais que tudo, sabia que teria que encarar seu passado cedo ou tarde. Mas só por mais alguns minutos, continuaria escondido. Havia bancado o corajoso por muito tempo. Tinha direito a um momento de covardia antes de enfrentar o que estava por vir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ele me _beijou_ quando eu estava em St. Mungo's? – berrou Harry, perplexo.

Do outro lado da linha telefônica, Hermione segurou o telefone longe do seu ouvido por um momento. Então, depois de se certificar de que Harry não estava mais respirando como um touro bravo, tentou soar alegre ao dizer:

- Bem, pelo menos agora você sabe que ele te ama, não?

- Hermione... – Harry sibilou, ameaçador. – Isso é... O artigo todo é... E o que há com todas essas fotos? Aquilo foi só um jogo idiota de Quadribol! Eu não estava tentando beijar Malfoy! Estava tentando estrangulá-lo! E essa aqui... St. Mungo's? Você me disse que Malfoy veio me visitar, não me beijar!

- Bem, não fazia idéia de que ele tinha te beijado aquele dia.

- Você é uma amiga horrível! Como puderam me deixar sozinho com Malfoy quando eu estava tão vulnerável?

- Honestamente, Harry, é tarde demais pra me culpar. Você já dormiu com ele, então sabe que ele não tem intenção de te machucar. Ele te ama. Achei o beijo algo bastante romântico. E pensar que você acordou naquele mesmo dia... – Hermione deu um suspiro sonhador. Harry revirou os olhos com irritação.

- Esse não é o ponto!

- Verdade? Então qual é o ponto? Você causou isso, Harry. Foi você quem o beijou no Beco Diagonal! Está estampado em todos os jornais, para o mundo bruxo inteiro ver! – ela apontou, feliz.

- Foi um momento de loucura! – Harry ainda não sabia o que o havia levado a beijar Malfoy. Ele culpava o loiro por parecer tão adorável aquele dia. Era difícil resistir a um Draco Malfoy vulnerável.

- E daí? Você o beijou e pronto. Pare de viver em negação, Harry! Ele gosta de você; você gosta dele. Tudo está perfeito. Então o que diabos você está esperando? Foi _você_ quem foi atrás dele no Beco Diagonal, lembra? Você pegou o carro de Fred emprestado apenas para impressioná-lo!

- Eu não estava tentando impressioná-lo! – Harry negou, corando furiosamente.

- Tanto faz, Harry. Apenas vá atrás dele e pare de me encher! Vocês precisam conversar. Às vezes _você_ precisa dar uma mãozinha pro destino, Harry. Não posso fazer isso o tempo todo. Honestamente... Você acha que o Draco vai te esperar pra sempre? Estou surpresa dele ter esperado até agora...

Harry ficou quieto por um momento, pensando sobre as coisas que Hermione havia lhe dito. Ela estava certa sobre uma porção de coisas, mas era muito difícil pra ele deixar seu coração exposto. Apesar de que, pensando bem, ele já havia feito aquilo ao beijar Draco na frente de todo o Beco Diagonal. Mas ele estava se sentindo perdido. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas estava com medo.

- Harry? – Hermione o chamou gentilmente. – Ainda está aí?

Harry piscou.

- Ele me ama.

- Sim!

- Ele me _ama_?

- Sim! – Hermione riu quando escutou a voz chocada do amigo.

- _Por quê_? – Harry perguntou, pasmo.

- Vai saber... Quer dizer, quem não se apaixonaria por um cara como você? Você é bonito, rico, esperto... Bem, não tão esperto quando o assunto é amor, mas... você é um partidão, Harry.

Harry fez uma careta à palavra 'partidão', mas não disse nada.

- Por que é tão impossível que ele ame você?

- Estamos falando de _Malfoy_.

- E daí? Os sinais sempre estiveram ali, Harry. Ele te odiava um pouco demais, não acha? O problema é que era cedo demais pra perceber, sem mencionar que você era muito novo. Além disso, o Draco era um pirralho insuportável. Mas tudo que ele fez foi pra chamar sua atenção. Bem, acho que ele fez algumas coisas porque era mal mesmo... Afinal de contas, ele é um Malfoy. Mas na maior parte das vezes ele só queria te atingir, Harry.

Hermione fazia tudo parecer tão simples, mas coisas eram muito complicadas do ponto de vista de Harry.

- Eu... – Harry molhou os lábios e então engoliu em seco. – Não sei o que devo fazer.

Harry conseguiu imaginar a expressão exasperada dela quando ela gritou:

- É bem óbvio o que você tem que fazer! VÁ FALAR COM ELE, IDIOTA! – E então ela desligou.

Harry continuou olhando para o telefone por um tempo, pasmo por ela ter a coragem de desligar na cara dele. Então ele ligou de volta e quando ela respondeu, ele disse com um sorriso escarninho:

- Não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

- O quê?

- Não sei onde ele mora! – Harry exclamou, irritado.

- Ah... – Hermione franziu a testa. – Acho que nunca te ocorreu apenas perguntar a ele.

A idéia havia lhe ocorrido, mas ele não podia simplesmente pedir o endereço a Draco sem levantar suspeitas.

- Apenas me dê o maldito endereço! – ele pediu de mau humor.

- Tá bom! Aqui vai...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Draco ouviu a batida na porta, se sentiu ligeiramente nauseado, como se algo ruim estivesse chegando. Mesmo assim, a curiosidade venceu. E quando ele abriu a porta, desejou que não o tivesse feito. Parada ali com um ar esnobe estava sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy. Ele ficou pálido a princípio, e considerou bater com a porta na cara dela, esperando assim consertar a sua personalidade terrível. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, ela entrou.

- Por favor, entre, mãe. – Draco deu um sorriso escarninho ao fechar a porta e observar sua mãe caminhar até a sala de estar murmurando coisas pra si mesma. – Sinta-se em casa. – ele disse com elegância mas frieza.

- Casa... Não é nem um pouco engraçado, Draco. Acha mesmo que esse lugar é um lar decente para um bruxo da sua posição social? – Narcissa olhou em volta com o nariz empinado. – Realmente... Estou tão desapontada. Nem tenho coragem de dizer ao seu pai que você vive entre trouxas agora. Ele morreria de vergonha.

Draco ficou tenso à menção de seu pai. Imaginou se Lucius havia mandado Narcissa ali para lhe perturbar.

- Meu pai tem outras razões para morrer de vergonha, e elas não tem nada a ver comigo.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom insolente, Draco. Ainda sou sua mãe e ele ainda é seu pai. – Os olhos frios de Narcissa pareceram perfurá-lo, e Draco se sentiu como uma criança de novo. – Mesmo que agora você queira negar sua linhagem, ainda é um Malfoy. Você vai herdar tudo.

Draco deu uma risada vazia.

- Espere um minuto. Não foi _você_ quem me expulsou da mansão e me disse que eu não era mais seu filho? Não foi você quem me disse que eu não receberia um centavo da fortuna dos Malfoy?

Narcissa não respondeu imediatamente. Primeiro ela se sentou no sofá, cruzou as pernas elegantemente e ergueu a cabeça. Ela odiava tudo relacionado a trouxas, mas estava vestida como uma, e muito bem vestida. Draco teve a mesma impressão sobre ela que tinha quando era criança: que se ela não fosse humana, seria um cisne belíssimo. Mas seus belos traços não escondiam sua frieza e vazio do seu coração. Até mesmo Lucius conseguia ser mais apaixonado que Narcissa, o que era impressionante.

- Já que você não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas cartas, tomei a liberdade de vir aqui e lhe informar das boas notícias pessoalmente. Seu pai e eu conversamos...

Draco sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Sabia que algo ruim vinha por aí. Mas mesmo que ele quisesse calar a boca dela, deixou que ela continuasse.

- ... e ele decidiu que deveríamos lhe dar uma segunda chance. Você é nosso único filho, afinal de contas.

Draco sentiu suas entranhas queimarem.

- Não estamos falidos como muitos querem acreditar. Ainda estamos de posse de muita coisa. Não foi tarefa fácil destruir tudo que nossa família construiu ao longo dos anos. Seu pai irá apelar da sua sentença em alguns dias...

Draco sentiu que ia desmaiar.

- ... e ele nos quer unidos novamente. Quando ele voltar pra casa, tem planos de passar tudo para o seu nome. Todas as nossas propriedades ficarão pra você.

Draco contou até dez para não gritar. Sentiu a cabeça doer.

- Não posso acreditar nisso. – ele disse.

- Você se divertiu bastante. Você era jovem, e nós já aceitamos o fato de que você precisava experimentar coisas novas. Mas você não é mais um adolescente. Eu acredito fortemente que você está mais sábio agora. Por isso, estamos dispostos a colocar o passado pra trás e deixá-lo voltar pra casa. Tudo o que tem a fazer é largar daquele seu emprego nojento. Já encontramos uma garota adequada para casar com você. Só precisamos arrumar alguns detalhes e...

- Pare! – Draco finalmente havia chegado no seu limite.

Ela fechou a boca no mesmo instante e franziu o cenho. Draco balançou a cabeça em descrédito, e tentou não estrangulá-la quando disse:

- Você é inacreditável. Depois de todas as coisas horríveis que me disse, você tem a coragem de falar comigo como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido. Você me chamou de repugnante! – ele a lembrou com um olhar sombrio.

Narcissa permaneceu impassível ao dizer:

- E o que você esperava? Você partiu nossos corações com suas tolices. Nunca pensei que meu bebê, meu orgulho, se tornaria... – Ela abanou as mãos. – Acho que seu pai tinha razão. A culpa foi minha. Eu o mimei demais. Tudo bem. Admito que estava errada. Agora é hora de você admitir também. Então poderemos deixar isso pra trás e seguir em frente. Você tem um futuro maravilhoso a sua frente.

Draco cerrou os punhos.

- Não era tolice! Eu ainda sou gay, sabia? Não vou mudar!

- Você não está falando sério.

- Mãe... – ele suspirou profundamente. Não queria começar a mesma discussão de novo. Só queria que ela fosse embora. Todas as memórias que tentara reprimir com tanta força estavam voltando agora como uma avalanche. Ele se lembrava da forma como a mãe havia olhado pra ele da primeira vez em que ela descobrira que ele era gay, e dos olhares gelados e maneira imperiosa quando ela havia concordado com a idéia de Lucius de mandar Draco para um lugar na Escócia onde o filho deles poderia ser curado de sua _doença_. Draco se lembrava bem de como ela havia olhado pra ele com indiferença ao deixá-lo naquele lugar horrível, e como ela havia ignorado seus apelos para que não o deixasse lá sozinho. Lembrava-se da dor e da tortura pela qual havia sido submetido.

Quando havia voltado para o sétimo ano, havia mudado muito, mas não da forma como seus pais queriam. Aquele _adorável acampamento de verão_ só fez com que ele ficasse melhor em enganar os outros. Havia aprendido o papel de filho perfeito com maestria. Seu ódio aumentou tanto que ele nem mesmo se sentiu culpado em ajudar a Ordem.

Sabia quais seriam os resultados das suas ações. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Narcissa percebeu que ele havia estado blefando o tempo todo. Ele já havia terminado Hogwarts. Em sua inocência, achara que seria fácil dar as costas à fortuna de sua família e abraçar o mundo.

Mas não havia sido nada fácil. Com a morte súbita de Dumbledore e a aposentadoria e sumiço de Severus, Draco havia encontrado apenas portas fechadas e preconceito. O mundo bruxo lhe virou as costas. Ele experimentou as mesmas crueldades e rejeições que antes havia infligido aos outros que considerara inferiores a ele. E sem emprego e sem dinheiro, havia se deixado levar por um bruxo chamado Johnson Smear. Johnson lhe mostrou um outro tipo de inferno, um que Draco nunca se esqueceria.

Draco já podia sentir as lágrimas prontas pra cair. Ele fechou os olhos com força para evitar aquilo, e então disse:

- Não vou voltar.

A boca dela pareceu se retorcer por um segundo.

- Seu lugar não é nesse bairro trouxa imundo. Se quiser ter sua própria casa, não vou objetar. Tenho certeza de que Lucius também não vai se importar. Mas...

- Não se faça de tonta, mãe. A mansão não é o problema! Não vou mais voltar pra aquela vida doentia. Não sou seu brinquedo! Eu sou desse jeito agora, e não vou mudar! Sou gay! Lide com isso! – ele gritou.

Ela curvou os lábios num sorriso amargo.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. Como pode aceitar isso? Sabe que não é normal.

- Eu não dou a mínima! – ele gritou sem controle. – Diga a Lucius que ele pode enfiar a fortuna dos Malfoys onde ele quiser! Eu sei porque vocês me querem de volta. Você quer colocar as coisas no meu nome porque alguém finalmente está tendo a coragem de se meter nos negócios da família.

Pela primeira vez, Narcissa pareceu realmente chocada. Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Ah, sim, mãe. Eu trabalho no Ministério, lembra? Sei porque vocês estão tão desesperados pra passar tudo pro meu nome. Mas adivinha! Não quero mais saber de nada que venha de você ou dele. Estou bem sozinho. Não preciso do seu maldito dinheiro. ENTÃO VÊ SE DÁ O FORA DA MINHA CASA!

O rosto de Narcissa ficou vermelho. Ela se levantou e parou perto dele com os olhos flamejantes.

- Você é mesmo uma desgraça. – ela murmurou sob a respiração. Draco sentiu vontade de lhe dar um tapa. – Acha mesmo que Potter vale a pena? Acha que essa sua paixão vai durar? Está jogando séculos de história familiar e poder no lixo, e pra quê? Por uma doença do seu corpo. Uma perversão!

Draco fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

- Cale a boca.

- Acha que ele te ama, Draco, querido? – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Acha que ele realmente pode amar alguém como você? Dois homens não podem se amar. É só uma forma doentia de desejo.

- Cale a boca!

- Não seja tolo. É tudo uma ilusão. Não há como esse tipo de amor durar. Vocês nem podem ter filhos.

- Juro por Deus que se você não fechar sua boca... – Draco ameaçou.

- Potter sabe sobre o homem com quem você costumava viver, Draco? – Cada palavra que saía da boca dela era puro veneno.

- Pare com isso... – Ele não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Piscou, mas elas não pararam de cair.

- Ele sabe que tipo de vida você levava antes de se tornar um homem _respeitável_? Sendo o covarde que é, tenho certeza de que você não contou pra ele. Ninguém sabe dos seus segredinhos sujos, certo? – ela continuou pressionando. – O que seu amante teria a dizer sobre isso? Será que seu amor iria durar se ele soubesse sem querer que você costumava...

- CALE A BOCA!

- ... vender seu corpo por dinheiro?

Draco não soube como conseguiu não bater nela. De alguma forma, ele não fez nada. Ficou paralisado pelas palavras venenosas dela. Era como se Johnson estivesse do seu lado de novo, batendo nele quando ele fazia algo errado, fazendo com que ele implorasse por comida, fazendo com que Draco se sentisse o pior ser humano do universo. Não era sua culpa. Johnson era o monstro, não ele. Johnson havia feito com que ele dormisse com todos aqueles homens horríveis por dinheiro.

- Se você voltar pra nós, faremos tudo desaparecer, Draco. Você pode ter sua dignidade de volta. Lucius e eu estávamos tão certos de que você voltaria para nós depois de Johnson... Johnson era para ter sido uma lição bem dada, Draco. Ele deveria ter curado você de sua fraqueza... Afinal de contas, foi pra isso que Lucius o pagou tão bem. – Ela tocou no ombro de Draco, que se afastou violentamente. Narcissa apenas deu de ombros e então sorriu. – Ainda entraremos em contato. Tenho certeza de que seu pai vai ter muito a dizer sobre uma certa foto tirado no hospital. Ele não vai ficar satisfeito, pode ter certeza. – Ela colocou os cabelos para trás com delicadeza, e então caminhou até a porta da frente. – Potter não precisa saber dos seus segredos, querido. Como sua mãe, posso te proteger. Seu destino está em suas mãos. E devo dizer que o destino de Potter também. Afinal de contas, se você voltar pra casa, tentarei convencer Lucius a deixar Potter em paz. Tudo depende de você. – Ela abriu a porta e lhe jogou um beijo. – Entrarei em contato.

Quando ela fechou a porta, Draco deslizou para o chão e chorou. Foi deixado sozinho para reviver seis meses vividos no inferno.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Blanche**: Esse capítulo foi tenso... Escrever sobre o encontro do Draco com a Narcissa não foi nada fácil. Tadinho do loiro... Pelo menos ele vai ser consolado, eu prometo. Bem, finalmente revelei um pouco do passado dele. Ainda vem mais por aí, mas vocês já sentiram o drama, certo? Daqui pra frente as coisas vão se complicar bastante... _

_Outra notícia ruim... O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco... Mas não mais de uma semana, eu espero! _


	32. Beijos, Abraços e Mais Problemas

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo. A única coisa que ganho com isso é satisfação pessoal! XD

**Agradecimentos**: **Maaya M.** (Em breve falarei mais sobre o passado de Draco.); **Ivinne** (lol! Lendo escondida? Divertido!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Realmente, os pais do Draco pegaram pesado com ele. E a coisa está longe de ter terminado...); **Sanae-chan** (olá! Eu gosto mesmo de apimentar a história com minhas narrativas doidas. E vem muita coisa por aí!); **watashinomori** (hehehe. O pior é que essa semana o bicho vai pegar na vida real! Porque eu tenho trabalhos pra entregar pra faculdade... e ainda tenho que trabalhar... Portanto, o próximo capítulo só vai ficar pronto no próximo domingo); **Hermione Seixas** (hehehe! Realmente, lemon pela frente!); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (um dos grandes mistérios da fic é como o Harry vai reagir quando souber do que o Draco passou!); **Hanna Snape** (morte à Narcissa!); **milanessa** (Sim, o Draco se deixou levar pelas mentiras... Ele estava muito frágil na época); **Mascote** (Mas é claro que ele vai ser consolado pelo Harry! E você confere agora!); **Ana Carolina Zatta** (O Draco vai ser devidamente consolado!).

**Aviso**: Cenas (ahem) intensas pela frente!

Cap. 32 – **Beijos, Abraços e Mais Problemas**

Harry olhou para o prédio na sua frente e suspirou. Draco estava a apenas seis andares de distância. Debateu consigo mesmo por um longo tempo sobre entrar ou voltar pra casa. No fim, decidiu entrar e encarar as conseqüências, quaisquer que elas fossem. Ele não precisou tocar a campainha. Uma loira belíssima que parecia muito descontente com algo abriu a porta e passou por ele como se nem tivesse notado sua presença. Ela parecia ser o tipo de mulher que não se importava com nada a não ser ela mesma. Harry a achou vagamente familiar, mas sua atenção se voltou rapidamente para coisas mais importantes. Ele correu para a porta antes que esta se fechasse na sua cara, e alcançou o elevador alguns segundos depois.

O fato de ele ter entrado tão facilmente o incomodou. Estava claro que o prédio de Draco não era seguro o bastante para um Auror. Talvez o apartamento de Draco tivesse armadilhas mágicas para compensar a falta de segurança da entrada principal.

No caminho, não conseguiu parar de pensar em como era estranho que Draco Malfoy morasse num prédio trouxa. Perguntou-se como seria o apartamento do loiro. Provavelmente uma mistura dos dois mundos. Seria limpo, claro, e cheio de coisas lindas e caras. Draco tinha muito bom gosto. Isso provavelmente iria irritar Harry. Afinal de contas, sua própria casa era uma bagunça.

Ele deixou o elevador e caminhou até a porta do flat de Draco. Estava quase batendo na porta quando ouviu um som terrível lá dentro. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Ele pegou a varinha rapidamente e usou um feitiço para abrir a porta. Ela se abriu sem muito esforço, o que fez Harry xingar Draco por não cuidar melhor de sua segurança. Então ele entrou com cuidado, sua varinha em mãos. Quando viu a sala, seu sangue congelou. Cada objeto jazia quebrado no chão. Almofadas e livros estavam voando ao redor em alta velocidade, e folhas e penas caíam como chuva.

Ele imediatamente gritou um feitiço paralisante e tudo ficou imóvel. Agora ele estava mais do que um pouco preocupado com Draco. Seu coração estava quase pulando pelas paredes. Sentiu a boca seca.

'_Esteja bem, por favor esteja bem.'_, ele repetiu sem parar. '_Só estou começando a conhecer você. Não me deixe te perder...'_

Harry não se sentia tão desamparado há muito tempo.

- DRAC... – ele começou a gritar, mas sua voz morreu quando Draco apareceu na sua frente. O tempo parou quando os olhos vazios de Draco o encararam sem vê-lo realmente. O loiro parecia terrivelmente pálido, como se sua alma tivesse sido sugada do corpo. Harry sentiu o coração quase saltar pela boca. Ele fechou a distância entre eles num segundo, mas Draco se afastou como se tivesse medo do seu toque. Harry temeu o pior. Nunca havia visto Draco daquela forma.

- Draco... – ele o chamou suavemente. – Está machucado?

Draco não respondeu. Harry deu um passo pra frente, e Draco se afastou mais até que estivesse com as costas encostadas na parede. Harry tentou tocá-lo lentamente, suas mãos tremendo.

- Alguém te machucou? O que aconteceu aqui? – Harry estava apavorado agora, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Estava claro que Draco estava em estado de choque por algum motivo.

A ponta dos dedos de Harry finalmente tocou o rosto de Draco. Harry o acariciou com muito cuidado e tentou abraçá-lo, mas Draco reagiu violentamente ao notar as intenções de Harry. Harry desviou-se do soco de Draco de reflexo. Draco tentou bater em Harry, que tentou contê-lo da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Após muita luta, Harry finalmente conseguiu jogar Draco no chão e prender seus braços ao redor dele para evitar outro movimento violento. Depois de um tempo, Harry sentiu o corpo de Draco relaxar, e sua batida furiosa começou a voltar ao normal gradualmente. Harry respirou com dificuldade. Ele tocou sua testa na de Draco e afrouxou um pouco o aperto ao redor do corpo dele.

Foi então que Draco tremeu em seus braços, e Harry ouviu um choro estrangulado sair da sua boca. Draco enterrou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, e o moreno sentiu lágrimas no pescoço. Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser correr os dedos entre os cabelos sedosos de Draco em carícias gentis e sussurrar palavras doces em seu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem. – Harry sussurrou, beijando a testa de Draco. – Não vou te machucar.

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar na ironia do que havia acabado de dizer. Há alguns dias atrás havia dito o oposto, e agora estava tomando conta de Draco. Com tantos pensamentos cruzando sua mente, ele perdeu a noção das horas.

Milhares de coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Ele queria desesperadamente respostas para o que havia acabado de acontecer. Pensara que Draco era alguém que nunca iria ter um colapso nervoso. Ainda estava chocado com o que acabara de testemunhar. Tivera uma experiência parecida no passado, então sabia que os instáveis níveis mágicos de Draco haviam feito com que alguns objetos voassem e outros quebrassem. A questão era o que havia causado aquelas emoções tão violentas. Algo havia feito Draco ultrapassar seus limites, afinal, Draco era sempre tão tranqüilo.

Mas não era hora de perguntar. Obviamente, Draco havia passado por um enorme estresse. O loiro se recuperaria eventualmente, e se ele quisesse, diria a Harry sobre isso. Harry tinha apenas que estar disponível pra ele, e continuar acariciando seu cabelo e o abraçando da melhor forma que podia. Harry nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de proteger alguém como queria proteger Draco agora. Desejou poder enxugar as lágrimas de Draco, mas tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

Quando as lágrimas finalmente pararam, Harry sentiu os lábios de Draco roçarem no seu pescoço e deslizarem para cima até encontrarem seus lábios. Harry sentiu o saber adocicado da boca de Draco misturado às lágrimas. Draco o beijou suavemente uma, duas, três vezes, até que sua língua pedisse entrada.

'_Nós realmente estamos ferrados.'_, foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu pensar antes de se perder naquela doce loucura. As línguas de ambos se encontraram em uma dança sensual.

Harry sabia que Draco estava procurando por conforto, e ele estava mais do que disposto a dar aquilo a ele. Harry ficou surpreso em ver como queria aliviar as preocupações de Draco e apenas amá-lo.

Os dedos habilidosos de Draco desabotoaram a camisa de Harry devagar e então deslizaram por seus mamilos. O beijo se aprofundou. Cada beijo era como um choque que o fazia pegar fogo. Harry gemeu um protesto quando os lábios de Draco deixaram os seus, mas ele logo se esqueceu disso para se concentrar nas sensações maravilhosas que sentiu ao ter a boca de Draco beijando seu peito nu e mais embaixo. As mãos do loiro deixaram a ereção molhada de Harry, e sua boca quase o engoliu. Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás e gritou de prazer.

Aquela imagem parecia errada de alguma forma. Era Harry quem deveria estar dando prazer a Draco e não o contrário. Mas longe de reclamar, Harry estava deixando que Draco comandasse o show. Ele ficou olhando com os olhos vidrados Draco se despir e expor sua belíssima pele de alabastro.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento, e Harry se perguntou o que viria a seguir. Viu Draco sugar seus próprios dedos e se preparar pra receber Harry. Mas o moreno só entendeu o real significado daquilo quando Draco sentou por cima dele e fez Harry penetrá-lo. Várias emoções engolfaram Harry conforme Draco se movia. Ele estava chocado, mas também maravilhado, embaraçado e extremamente excitado. Nunca pensou que dois homens pudessem fazer sexo naquela posição.

Os gemidos suaves de Draco e seus movimentos o levaram à loucura. Harry sentiu o prazer aumentando dentro dele, exigindo ser liberado. Suas mãos acariciaram a ereção de Draco, seguindo o mesmo ritmo de seus corpos, até que ambos atingiram o orgasmo em ondas sucessivas de calor.

Trocaram um último beijo intenso antes que Draco saísse de cima de Harry e dormisse em seus braços.

- Draco? – Harry o chacoalhou gentilmente, mas Draco parecia estar profundamente adormecido.

Harry aproveitou o tempo para deixar que seu coração se acalmasse e que o mundo entrasse novamente em foco. A coisa toda parecia surreal. Se alguém lhe perguntasse sobre aquele dia, não saberia como descrevê-lo. Não que algum dia fosse ter coragem de contar a alguém sobre o que acabara de acontecer, nem mesmo a Ron. Era pessoal demais para que ele compartilhasse com alguém. Além disso, tinha a impressão de que Draco não ficaria muito feliz quando ele se recobrasse do colapso nervoso. Se havia algo que Harry conhecia muito bem era o orgulho que Draco tinha de seu autocontrole.

Harry nem mesmo havia perguntado a Draco o que queria saber antes de chegar. Ainda queria saber sobre a foto no hospital. Ainda queria ouvir da boca de Draco o que ele sentia por Harry e porquê. Harry suspirou, cansado. Sabia que aquele momento de paz iria terminar assim que Draco acordasse, mas só por um tempinho, queria aproveitar aquela intimidade. Lentamente, ele se desvencilhou do aperto firme de Draco nele e se levantou. Após se espreguiçar, pegou Draco nos braços com alguma dificuldade, xingando-se por não ser mais atlético. Depois ele deitou Draco na cama e passou os braços ao redor dele protetoramente. E logo Harry também adormeceu profundamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nunca havia sentido a cabeça tão pesada. As cortinas estavam puxadas pra baixo, mas mesmo assim a luz fraca vindo da janela machucou seus olhos, e ele piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar a ela. Quando finalmente colocou os pés no chão, correu para o banheiro ao ser atacado por uma onda de náuseas.

Não se sentia assim tão mal há muito tempo. Os sintomas eram parecidos com os de uma ressaca violenta, mas ele não se lembrava de ter bebido nada. Passou as mãos no estômago e lentamente voltou para o quarto. Além da dor de cabeça e da náusea, também se sentia um pouco tonto.

'_Que jeito maravilhoso de começar o dia._', ele pensou, amargo.

Pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e a apontou para sua cabeça. O alívio foi imediato. Seu estômago ainda estava se revirando, mas ao menos ele não sentia mais como se a cabeça fosse cair a qualquer minuto. Tendo a dor de cabeça sumido, ele meditou sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior. Lembrou-se de passar uma manhã calma e depressiva na cama, então comer alguma coisa lá pelo meio dia, e então... Então sua mãe havia invadido seu espaço pessoal e trazido de volta tudo o que ele havia tentando reprimir da sua vida.

Não se lembrava do que havia feito depois dela ir embora, e aquilo o incomodava um pouco. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se para se lembrar. A imagem de Harry lhe veio a mente. Foi então que notou algo muito incomum nele. Estava totalmente nu. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam sobre ele, Draco não gostava de dormir nu a não ser que tivesse alguém compartilhando sua cama. A imagem de Harry cruzou seus pensamentos de novo. Tudo era confuso em sua cabeça. Se Harry havia passado a noite com ele, certamente se lembraria. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que não se esquecia.

Balançou a cabeça e rejeitou a idéia imediatamente. Harry nem sabia seu endereço. Com aquilo em mente, Draco saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha para beber água. Ficou imaginando se deveria fazer uma poção para recuperar a memória quando uma voz masculina que ele conhecia muito bem disse:

- Ah, você finalmente acordou. Como está se sentindo?

Virou a cabeça na direção da voz e encontrou Harry Potter sentado confortavelmente no seu sofá bebendo café. Draco pensou que estivesse vendo coisas, mas quando percebeu que não estava, ele deixou escapar um grito e pegou uma almofada em cima da poltrona para cobrir suas partes de baixo.

Harry riu, divertido.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde pra isso, não acha? Nós já dormimos juntos mais de uma vez. Eu já conheço seu corpo, e é uma visão e tanto se você me permite dizer.

Havia algo de muito erótico em ouvir Harry dizendo aquelas coisas. Mesmo assim, Draco corou violentamente.

- E daí? Não gosto de pessoas olhando pra mim quando estou nu. Eu me sinto...

- Vulnerável? – Harry sugeriu sem malícia.

- Não! Não vulnerável! – Vulnerável era para pessoas fracas, e ele podia ser tudo menos fraco. Mas vulnerável era a palavra certa naquele caso. Draco fez uma careta. – Potter, o que você...?

- Eu realmente não sei nada sobre você. Nunca pensei que você fosse se sentir tímido por estar nu na minha frente. Isso é algo que eu faria. Você, pelo contrário, sempre me pareceu tão confiante do seu corpo. – Harry disse com um sorriso doce. – É muito fofo.

Draco deu de ombros, mas seu coração estava batendo feito louco.

- Eu estava certo, sabia? A caminho daqui fiquei pensando no tipo de lugar que você morava, e não fiquei desapontado. Você tem um apartamento muito legal. Parece bem melhor agora que eu lancei um feitiço reparador em tudo. Mas honestamente, Malfoy... – Harry apontou para uma revista na mesinha perto dele e sorriu. – _Bruxa Semanal? _

- É da Hermione... – Draco murmurou meio que irritado. – E não mude de assunto, Potter. O que está fazendo aqui?

Harry colocou a xícara vazia na mesinha e recostou-se no sofá. Então encarou Draco, que enrubesceu ainda mais por estar sobre o intenso olhar de Harry. Aquele olhar o deixou desconfortável, e Draco pôde sentir uma certa parte de seu corpo se movendo por vontade própria. Profundamente embaraçado, Draco se desculpou e deixou o quarto com certa pressa, voltando alguns minutos depois completamente vestido e composto. Harry observou a cena com divertimento, e ele não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver Draco se sentar na poltrona com cara de quem estava de mau humor.

- Então, agora que o show acabou, poderia me explicar como entrou aqui? – Draco perguntou.

- Se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem?

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Me lembro de algumas coisas... Espero um minuto. Você disse que lançou um feitiço reparador nas minhas coisas. Por quê?

- Porque quando cheguei aqui sua sala estava de cabeça pra baixo. Havia coisas quebradas pelo chão todo, e livros voando e batendo nas paredes. – Draco ficou pálido, e Harry continuou: - E então vi você. Você me assustou pra burro. Meu palpite é de que você estava tão estressado que seus poderes mágicos saíram do controle e então drenaram suas forças. Você quis me bater, embora isso não seja exatamente uma surpresa, não é? – Harry tentou brincar, mas tornou-se sério quando notou que Draco estava nervoso.

- O que mais eu fiz? – Draco perguntou num sussurro, como se estivesse com medo da resposta.

- Você... chorou nos meus braços e então eu te beijei e...

Draco parecia positivamente chocado.

- E? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Nós... huh... – Harry pigarreou e então enrubesceu levemente. – Nós... fizemos sexo...

Draco escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Foi uma experiência... memorável. Você foi tão... – _Selvagem e sexy_. Era o que Harry queria dizer, mas decidiu que era melhor ficar quieto.

- Ótimo. Maravilha! Que merda! – Draco exclamou, frustrado. Havia feito sexo com Harry e nem se lembrava de nada. Não só isso. Ele provavelmente havia dado um espetáculo na noite anterior. Havia se comportado como um maluco. Olhou de lado, envergonhado. Queria afundar no sofá e desaparecer. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, e então disse em voz baixa: - Desculpe.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo havia sido a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

– Por quê?

- Como assim? Eu te ataquei, não? Você mesmo disse. Tentei te bater. Tive um ataque de nervos idiota na sua frente, e nem me lembro de ter feito sexo com você! Eu devia pedir desculpas por estar tão ferrado, não?

Harry lhe deu um meio-sorriso.

- Na verdade, não. Quero dizer, você já me viu nos meus piores momentos também. Acho que estamos quites.

- Seus piores momentos nem se comparam com os meus, Potter.

- Droga, Malfoy! Pare de transformar tudo numa maldita competição! Não estou bravo com você. Só preocupado. Nunca vi você daquele jeito. – Harry se levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro, nervoso. – Vim aqui pra me desculpar e te fazer algumas perguntas sobre aquele artigo. – Harry parou na frente de Draco. – Mas então vi tudo revirado e pensei... que alguém houvesse invadido seu apartamento e te machucado. Qualquer um pode entrar aqui! Você é um Auror e nem se importou em lançar feitiços protetores ao redor do apartamento! Entrei aqui com um simples _Alorromora_!

- Ah, olha quem está falando... A porta não estava trancada, Potter, por isso abriu tão fácil. – Draco se defendeu. – Eu lancei feitiços protetores ao redor do apartamento. Você usou um feitiço na porta da frente do prédio também?

- Não, não precisei. Havia uma mulher saindo e eu apenas aproveitei a oportunidade para... – Harry fechou a boca instantaneamente, como se uma súbita luz o houvesse atingido. – A mulher! Sabia que ela parecia familiar. Era sua mãe, não era?

Draco entrou tanto em pânico à menção da sua mãe que pulou da poltrona na mesma hora e agarrou os braços de Harry.

- Ela viu você? Conversou com você?

Draco morria de medo ante ao pensamento de Narcissa conversando com Harry e lhe contando sobre como ele realmente era sujo.

- Não, ela nem notou minha presença. Ela parecia estar num mundo próprio.

Draco suspirou aliviado.

- O que ela te disse pra fazer você perder o controle dessa forma? – Harry perguntou.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando as palavras horríveis de Narcissa voltaram para assombrá-lo.

- Assuntos de família podem ser desagradáveis algumas vezes. – ele disse sem olhar pra Harry.

- É óbvio. – Harry deu um sorriso escarninho. – Mas não foi só _desagradável_. Ela te fez muito mal. A pergunta é: o que exatamente ela fez? – Harry o pressionou. Como Draco ainda se recusasse a olhá-lo nos olhos, Harry tocou o queixo dele com o dedão e o indicador e levantou sua cabeça até que os olhos dos dois se encontrassem.

- É um assunto pessoal, Potter. – disse Draco rabugentamente. – Não te interessa.

Draco não quis soar tão defensivamente, mas o medo de que Harry descobrisse sobre seu passado levou a melhor sobre ele.

- Eu já me desculpei pelo meu comportamento de ontem. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

- Não! Por que você se tranca desse jeito? Por que não me deixa saber o que você sente? O que te aconteceu que foi tão horrível a ponto de você não querer contar pra ninguém?

A pergunta de Harry pegou Draco de surpresa, mas o loiro não demonstrou. Ao invés de titubear, ele retorquiu:

- O que exatamente somos um pro outro, Potter? Nem sabemos! Não sei como você se sente também! Você me deixa confuso! Um minuto me trata como se eu fosse um inimigo, e no outro me trata como se eu fosse seu amante. Não tenho que te contar nada.

- Isso é genial, Malfoy. – disse Harry com raiva reprimida. – Você devia saber! Afinal de contas, foi você quem me beijou quando eu estava no hospital! O que significou aquele beijo, Malfoy? Hermione, a rainha da racionalidade, acha que foi só um gesto romântico. Eu não acredito nisso. O que você estava fazendo no hospital naquele dia, Malfoy? Por que se importou comigo se não sabe o que você sente?

- Porque...

- Porquê?

- Não sei!

- Se você não sabe, quem é que vai saber?

- Como é que eu vou saber, porra? Pare de me pressionar! E por que está gritando comigo?

- Não estou gritando! Foi você quem começou. Fui eu quem te ajudei ontem. O mínimo que você podia fazer era me agradecer, não gritar comigo!

Eles trocaram um olhar sombrio, e então Draco suspirou, cansado.

- Você está certo. Não ando sendo eu mesmo ultimamente... Sente-se, Potter. Deixe-me tomar um café primeiro, depois podemos conversar melhor.

Harry não ficou satisfeito com o arranjo, mas ele se sentou e esperou. Quando Draco retornou, Harry cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então?

Draco tomou um gole do café e disse:

- Isso não vai ser fácil.

- Nada é. – Harry retrucou com um sorrisinho.

- Mas isso...

- Pare de enrolar logo e vá direto ao assunto!

- Tá bom! Eu só tenho o pressentimento de que você vai ficar bravo comigo, e já estou farto das pessoas ficando bravas comigo, então...

- Já estou bravo. Mas se isso te fizer sentir melhor, prometo que não vou ficar... mais bravo do que já estou.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Ah, obrigada.

- O que você esperava? Está me escondendo algo, algo sobre _mim_! O que é?

Draco respirou fundo e disse:

- Quando você estava no hospital, havia milhares de rumores circulando. Um deles era de que Lorde Voldemort tinha lançado uma maldição sobre você antes de morrer. Uma maldição feita pra te deixar vivendo em um pesadelo sem fim.

Harry prendeu a respiração, mas ele deixou Draco continuar.

- Um mês se passou e nada de você reagir. Todo mundo ficou desesperado. Ninguém sabia o que fazer. A Ordem não sabia sobre os rumores, exceto por Dumbledore e mais uns poucos. Não podíamos deixar a informação vazar. Seria perigoso não só pra nós como também pra você.

- Por que teria sido perigoso pra mim? – Harry perguntou.

- Você é idiota, Potter? Fudge estava sempre suspeitando de você. Se tivéssemos dito algo, Fudge teria tentado removê-lo para área de St. Mungo's reservada a criminosos perigosos, até que fosse provado que você não representava nenhum mal para a nossa sociedade.

- Isso é besteira! Eu estava apagado. Não podia fazer nada mesmo se quisesse.

- Bem, é verdade. Mas Fudge não se importaria, Potter. Você tem idéia do tipo de pânico que aqueles rumores iriam iniciar, não?

Sim, Harry sabia exatamente o que as pessoas teriam pensado. Era a mesma coisa que ele vinha pensando já há algum tempo. Que Voldemort estava possuindo seu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco e pediu que Draco continuasse.

- Nós decidimos resolver o problema. – Draco disse em voz baixa e séria. – Snape nos ajudou. Ele criou uma poção curativa, mas não sabíamos se funcionaria. O outro problema foi achar um jeito de fazê-lo beber. Foi Dumbledore quem sugeriu o beijo. Eu poderia dar ela a você através de um beijo, e se alguém entrasse e me flagrasse, não pareceria muito suspeito.

'_Dumbledore, seu velho desgraçado!'_, pensou Harry com uma careta. Ele sorriu com ironia.

- Achou mesmo que se alguém te flagrasse me beijando, a pessoa iria achar a situação perfeitamente _normal_?

- Bem, ninguém me flagrou, Potter. Então não houve nenhum problema.

- Alguém tirou uma foto nossa! Como pode dizer que ninguém viu? E você pensou em mim? Eu podia ter engasgado!

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Você não engasgou. Na verdade, retribuiu o beijo.

- O QUÊ? Eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo! Estava vivendo um _pesadelo sem fim_, lembra? Você era parte dele provavelmente!

Aquelas palavras magoaram Draco, mas ele não demonstrou.

- Relaxe, Potter. Você não engasgou, já disse. E ao menos a poção funcionou.

- Será mesmo?

Eles se fitaram por um bom tempo.

- O que você quer dizer, Potter? – Draco perguntou com cuidado. – Você acordou naquele mesmo dia.

A risada de Harry soou vazia quando ele disse:

- Acho que agora é minha vez de te contar algo muito pessoal sobre mim, Malfoy.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Eu... tenho pesadelos. Fico revivendo todos os meu piores momentos sem parar. Minha mãe morrendo... Sirius caindo através do véu... as lembranças idiotas da minha infância com os Dursleys... Remus... – Harry sentiu as mãos tremerem e ele cerrou os punhos. – O mais engraçado é que... Voldemort está começando a falar comigo.

O tempo parou. O quarto ficou repleto de tensão palpável.

- Não. – disse Draco finalmente. – Não. Esses pesadelos não têm nada a ver com aquilo provavelmente. Quer dizer, desde quando você os tem? Não desde que deixou St. Mungo's, certo? Não é possível. Você não agüentaria quatro anos vivendo dessa forma.

Mas então tudo começou a fazer sentido para Draco. O jeito como Harry se comportava, como ele gostava de ficar sozinho. A forma como Harry se trancava do resto do mundo naquela casa deprimente.

- Harry...

- Começou recentemente. E talvez você esteja certo. Talvez isso não tenha nada a ver com a maldição de Voldemort. Vai ver que sou eu. Mesmo assim...

- Você quer se certificar, né? – Draco terminou por ele, pegando Harry de surpresa.

- É. – Harry murmurou. – Não é justo.

- Claro que não é. – Draco prontamente concordou.

- Não. Não estou falando dos meus pesadelos. Estou falando de você. Aqui estou eu, compartilhando algo que nunca nem contei a Ron e Hermione, e você ainda esconde tantas coisas de mim. Não é justo! – Harry deixou escapar com resignação.

Draco desviou o olhar.

- Você me odiaria se eu te contasse.

Harry balançou a cabeça, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso amargo.

- Odeio você por tantas razões... Acha mesmo que mais uma coisa jogada na mistura vai fazer alguma diferença?

Draco sorriu com tristeza.

- Acho que sim.

Eles ficaram quietos por um longo tempo. Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio quando disse:

- Devia ter me contado sobre os rumores. Devia ter me contado sobre o beijo e a poção.

- Eu sei. Mas... Dumbledore morreu tão de repente. Ficamos só eu e o Snape. Você nos odiava. Teria acreditado na gente se nós tivéssemos te contado naquela época?

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Não sei. Acho que não.

Outro momento de silêncio. Então Harry perguntou:

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos atrás do Snape. – Draco disse, decidido.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Ainda mantém contato com ele?

- De vez em quando. Afinal de contas, ele é meu padrinho.

Harry quase caiu do sofá.

- ELE É O QUÊ?

Draco sorriu.

- Não precisa gritar. Por que está tão surpreso?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Devia saber. O jeito que ele te tratava tão bem, mesmo pra um Sonserino... Ele te favorecia pra caramba.

- Não era bem assim... – disse Draco, irritado pelo fato de ser verdade, e mais irritado ainda pelo fato de que ele havia gostado de ser mimado por Snape.

- Ah, era sim.

Draco deu de ombros. Harry escondeu um sorriso.

- Onde aquele desgraçado mora agora? Ouvi dizer que ele deixou Hogwarts há muito tempo.

- É. Foi de repente. McGonagall não conseguiu convencê-lo a ficar. Até eu não sei porque ele deixou tudo daquele jeito. Acho que ele estava cansado. Além do mais, a principal razão de ele ficar em Hogwarts era pra manter os olhos em você.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor. Ele só não tinha outro lugar pra ir. Então onde ele está agora?

- Escócia. Ele vive como um recluso.

- Será que vai ajudar a gente?

- Claro que vai, Potter. Ele não é um desgraçado sem coração.

- Ele me enganou bem. – Harry disse com um grunhido.

Enquanto Harry se perdia em pensamentos sobre Snape e Hogwarts, Draco achava refúgio em suas próprias memórias. Não estava mais tão certo de que Severus ficaria feliz em ver os dois. Fazia um tempo que escrevera a última carta endereçada a Snape. Draco sabia que Severus se importava com ele, mas do seu jeito. Severus não era do tipo afetuoso. Ele era frio e amargo. Mas Draco sabia o tipo de vida que Snape havia levado, então entendia sem julgar.

Draco voltou para o presente e olhou para Harry com olhares amorosos. Apesar da gritaria entre eles, Draco era grato a Harry. Ficou feliz por Harry tê-lo abraçado quando ele mais precisou, e não ter tirado sarro da sua fraqueza.

- Obrigado. – disse Draco, deixando Harry confuso. – Você disse que eu deveria agradecer a você por me ajudar ontem.

- Não foi nada. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Harry sorriu. – Bem, foi. E agora você me deve. Que pena que não se lembra de nada... Tirando a parte em que você tentou me matar, o sexo foi muito bom.

- Haha. – Draco forçou uma risada enquanto ele se chamava de idiota por não se lembrar de ter dormido com Harry_. 'Droga!'_

- E gostei também da parte em que você precisou de mim, e eu pude te ajudar.

O coração de Draco se derreteu. Harry estava sendo bonzinho com ele. Uma parte dele ficou feliz com isso, mas a outra ficou triste. Ele não queria Harry dizendo coisas românticas pra ele. Tentaria usar todas as suas forças para deixá-lo ir quando tudo terminasse. O problema era que Draco não queria que terminasse.

- Potter?

- Que é?

- Sobre o que aconteceu no Café...

'_Por que você me beijou?'_, era o que Draco queria perguntar, mas não teve coragem.

- Ah, certo. Desculpe pelo beijo. E sobre aquele artigo idiota… Colin me disse que ele não teve nada a ver com isso. Hagen publicou duas fotos suas sem sua permissão. No entanto, ele não sabe quem tirou a foto no hospital.

- Quem será que foi...? Acredita em alguma coisa que Hagen escreveu sobre mim?

- Não. Bem, exceto pela parte onde você foi um capeta em Hogwarts. Tudo o mais é ficção. Não acho que você seja um Auror só por brincadeira. – Harry declarou. O sorriso de Draco lhe tirou o fôlego.

'_Você me ama?_', era o que Harry queria perguntar, mas se acovardou. Ao invés disso, perguntou:

- Então, quando a gente parte pra Escócia?

- Não sei. Preciso entrar em contato com Snape primeiro. Depois preciso tirar uma licença do trabalho... Isso vai ser difícil.

- Certo. – Harry se levantou e olhou para os seus pés. – Hmm... Vai voltar comigo pra casa?

Draco molhou os lábios e escondeu um sorriso.

- Você quer que eu volte?

Harry levantou a cabeça e disse como se não se importasse:

- Só se você quiser. Você quer?

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e Draco soube que ele não teria como negar nada àqueles olhos verdes encantadores. Então ele respondeu que sim. O que um cara podia fazer?

_Continua... _

_No próximo capítulo (que deve estar aqui no próximo domingo): Uma divertida viagem de trem! _


	33. Carícias

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Maaya M.** (A viagem promete!); **watashinomori** (Argh! Prova de matemática! Isso me traz péssimas lembranças! Ainda bem que essa parte da minha vida acabou! Mwahahaha!); **Hanna Snape** (O momento vai chegar... Esse capítulo já é um começo!); **Hokuto-chan** (Primeira fic de HP? Ehhh! Que honra! Brigadão pelos elogios!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Se já está dando vontade de agarrar os dois, espere até o final desse capítulo! Vai dar mais vontade ainda!); **Mascote** (Mais fofos ainda depois de hoje!): **Ana Carolina Zatta** (Vc ainda não viu nada dos pais do Draco!); **Sanae-chan** (Sim! E mais tapas e beijos! Que eu adoro!); **Srta. Kinomoto** (Aqui está!); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (Os dois são uma combinação explosiva! Lol!); **Hermione Seixas** (Mais fofura pela frente!); **Lilly** (O Harry vai saber, lógico. Mas não vou contar como senão estraga!).

Cap. 33 - **Carícias**

Não foi fácil pra Draco tirar uma folga do trabalho. O artigo de Hagen havia deixado uma má impressão no departamento. A maioria dos seus colegas passou a segunda-feira inteira olhando pra ele maliciosamente, falando pelas suas costas, imaginando quando ele se transformaria no lobo mau. No fim, aquilo foi exatamente o que lhe rendeu a semana inteira de folga. Seu chefe achou melhor que Draco ficasse afastado de todo aquele alvoroço por alguns dias. Hermione ficou horrorizada, e não conseguiu entender como Draco podia achar tão bom matar o trabalho por toda a semana. Ele apenas sorriu para ela misteriosamente, e a deixou pensando sobre o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

A carta de Snape chegou na segunda à noite, e na terça de manhã Draco e Harry já estavam prontos para pegar o trem para o Escócia. Os olhos de Harry brilharam como os de uma criança quando ele foi informado de que estariam pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts. Havia apenas alguns poucos passageiros no trem, por isso não foi difícil achar um compartimento vazio. Quando o trem deixou a estação, Draco se espreguiçou, feliz, e então encostou a cabeça no banco. Quando achou que estava confortável o bastante, dormiu quase que imediatamente. Não demorou muito para que sua cabeça deslizasse para o lado e pousasse no ombro de Harry.

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão pacífica de Draco. Sentiu algo estranho em seu coração, e antes que pudesse se conter, viu-se beijando suavemente a testa do loiro. Aquele gesto tão simples fez seu coração bater mais depressa, e por isso ele se chamou de idiota. Ficou grato por Draco não estar acordado para ver ele se comportando como um pateta.

Harry decidiu concentrar sua atenção na paisagem lá fora, mas seus pensamentos sempre retornavam para Draco não importava o que ele fizesse. Desde que sofrera um colapso nervoso, Draco vinha se comportando com bastante impaciência. O loiro provavelmente estava muito cansado. Por isso ele caíra no sono tão rapidamente.

O relacionamento dos dois parecia ter sido afetado pelo colapso de Draco também, e Harry ainda estava ponderando se aquilo era bom ou ruim. O lado bom era que agora havia uma atmosfera de camaradagem entre eles que antes não existia. Ambos pareciam querer cuidar um do outro. A necessidade de intimidade entre eles havia crescido. Harry podia sentir em cada gesto de Draco o quanto o loiro se importava com ele. Mas enquanto a amizade dos dois parecia estar desabrochando esplendidamente, o sexo, por outro lado, parecia ter cessado.

Harry não sabia realmente porquê. _Ele_ estava em ponto de bala. Havia um fogo dentro dele que se acendia toda vez que olhava para Draco. Seu desejo de beijar Draco era cada vez mais freqüente. Bastava olhar para aqueles lábios suculentos para fazer Harry ficar maluco. Desde que Harry havia experimentado aquela noite de sexo selvagem, queria mais. Mas Draco passara o fim de semana todo evitando as carícias de Harry como se ele estivesse com medo delas. Eles até mesmo haviam dormido em camas separadas.

A falta de sexo era muito frustrante, mas Harry estava tentando não se importar. Afinal de contas, não era sua culpa, era? Ele não havia feito nada dessa vez a não beijar Draco e expor o relacionamento deles para o mundo todo.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele havia ferrado com tudo. Era melhor que admitisse. Mas ele não merecia ficar sem sexo só por causa disso.

Draco só precisava de um tempo sozinho. Afinal de contas, ele havia passado por um momento difícil. Primeiro Draco havia sido obrigado por Hermione e Fred a salvar Harry do seu mundo deprimente. Depois ele e Harry haviam se beijado, e faíscas haviam voado para todos os lados, levando-os a um caminho de sexo incontrolável e maravilhoso. E então Draco havia sido forçado a escolher entre Harry e Bill, o que o levara a descobrir que Bill estivera apaixonado por seu _clone_. Para tornar tudo pior, Hagen havia escrito aquele artigo horrível sobre eles, e a mãe maligna de Draco havia lhe visitado. Não era difícil de entender o estresse de Draco.

Harry devia dar a Draco o espaço que ele precisava para respirar. Mas por outro lado, Harry também estava sofrendo. Era _Harry_ quem tinha pesadelos horríveis sobre Voldemort, e aquilo não o impedia de querer Draco. Ele fez uma careta novamente. Precisa de uma bebida. Se ao menos servissem vodca no suco de abóbora.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Num minuto queria Draco fora de sua vida, e no outro queria transar com ele loucamente. Era tudo culpa de Draco por beijar tão bem. E o que era aquilo que Draco fazia com a língua quando sugava Harry? Aquilo sempre fazia a cabeça de Harry girar. Harry suspirou e tentou se controlar. Não ficaria pensando em Draco montando sobre ele e fazendo-o experimentar a melhor transa da sua vida. Era mais forte que aquilo.

'Pense em outras coisas... Não pense na língua de Draco lambendo seu corpo e provocando seus mamilos. Ai, deus. Aquilo foi tão bom... Não! Não pense nisso. Calma, pequeno Harry, calma. Esse não é a hora nem o lugar pra ficar excitado.'

A mão de Draco deslizou para suas coxas e parou a alguns centímetros de sua ereção. Harry engoliu em seco e pressionou os lábios um no outro.

'Pense em gelo. Milhares de gelos caindo pelo corpo de Draco... não! Caindo no seu corpo, idiota!'

O gelo pareceu dar certo somente até que a mão de Draco começasse a se mover de novo. Harry franziu o cenho e olhou para ele com suspeita.

- Malfoy? – ele chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Harry virou a cabeça para a janela com uma careta. Concentrou-se em clarear a mente dos pensamentos eróticos, mas era muito difícil fazer aquilo quando o objeto do seu desejo ficava abraçando-o e fungando em seu pescoço. Depois de um tempo, Harry sentiu um beijo suave no pescoço que o fez ficar arrepiado.

'_Ah, então agora eu estou imaginando coisas...'_, ele pensou, amargo. Sentiu o beijo de novo. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e imediatamente se virou para encarar Draco, que o fitava languidamente, mas com inquestionável desejo. '_Diabinho,'_ pensou Harry.

- Você não estava dormindo? – ele perguntou.

- Estava. – ele respondeu devagar. – Mas você ficou se movendo e eu acordei. O que há, Potter? Por que está tão agitado? Não há Dementadores no trem, há?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Há-há. Você é tão engraçadinho, Malfoy.

Draco apenas deu de ombros e se espreguiçou como um gato. Ele pareceu tão atraente fazendo aquilo que a libido de Harry aumentou.

- Você mal me tocou nesse final de semana, e agora me pergunta porque eu estou agitado? – Harry perguntou, incapaz de segurar a língua. Era o seu desejo frustrado falando, não ele.

Draco o olhou surpreso, mas não mais surpreso do que Harry.

- Oh. Achei que não tinha notado. Quero dizer, você não fez nenhum esforço pra me tocar também. Nem me convidou para ficar no seu quarto.

- Não sabia que deveria ter feito isso. – disse Harry.

- Então como é que eu ia saber que você queria que eu te tocasse?

Harry deu de ombros, aborrecido.

- Sei lá. Só pensei que...

- Eu também fico inseguro, Potter. Sei que parece incrível, mas eu também gosto de ser seduzido. Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que tomar a iniciativa? – Draco perguntou, irritado. – Ah, já sei! Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis pra você. Porque então você não tem que admitir que anseia por mim...

- Não fique se gabando... – Harry grunhiu. – E eu já tomei a iniciativa algumas vezes.

- Engraçado, mas não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma dessas vezes. Então você não anseia por mim? – Draco o provocou.

- Não. – respondeu Harry olhando pra fora. – Não quando você se comporta como um imbecil.

Draco ficou emburrado, mas então sorriu maliciosamente. Ele chegou perto de Harry até que seus lábios tocassem a orelha esquerda dele. O corpo de Harry reagiu na mesma hora. Draco sorriu, vitorioso, e suas mãos começaram a desenhar pequenos círculos na coxa de Harry, e cada vez mais perto de seu pênis.

- Então você não me quer. – suspirou Draco no seu ouvido. – Que pena. Seu amiguinho parece estar pronto pra brincar. – Os dedos de Draco tocaram a ereção de Harry, que prendeu a respiração.

- Meu _amiguinho_ é tudo menos pequeno, Malfoy. – Harry murmurou, ainda não se atrevendo a olhar pra Draco. Se ele o fizesse, não conseguiria se controlar. Mas ver Harry tentar resistir a ele com tanto afinco apenas fez a persistência de Draco crescer. Draco sempre gostara de um desafio. Seria divertido acabar com o autocontrole de Harry.

- _Harry_... – Draco sussurrou sedutoramente enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam a calça de Harry e abriam seu zíper.

Harry pulou do assento e grunhiu:

- Tire suas mãos de mim, Malfoy!

Draco fez um beicinho.

- Por quê?

- _Por quê_? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo. – Porque esse é o lugar errado pra isso.

- Então você quer _isso_.

- Quero, mas não _aqui_.

Draco sorriu.

- O perigo de ser flagrado não te excita?

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Ah, sim, claro. Eu fico duro só de pensar na mulher que vende doces no corredor me flagrando sem as minhas calças e recebendo um boquete. Realmente, é um pensamento que me excita muito.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Podemos trancar a porta, sabia? Ou lançar um feitiço na porta que nos avise quando alguém estiver perto da nossa cabine.

- A resposta ainda é _não_.

Draco suspirou.

- Você não sabe como se divertir, Potter. E a propósito, devia se decidir logo. Estou cansado de tentar ler sua mente. Você é difícil de entender. Num minuto é a pessoa mais adorável do mundo, e no outro se transforma nesse pirralho de cinco anos que fica puxando meu cabelo por diversão. Primeiro você reclama que eu não te toquei nesse fim de semana. E agora reclama quando eu decido te tocar. Você me deixa confuso! Agora entende porque eu disse aquelas coisas pra você?

- Não sou um pirralho! E a que coisas você está se referindo?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Potter. Não vou dizer tudo de novo.

Harry o encarou.

- Mas eu juro que não sei do que você está falando.

- Tanto faz, Potter. Vire-se e aproveite a paisagem. Ela é claramente mais interessante que eu... – Draco cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. – Vou voltar a dormir. Me acorde quando a gente chegar na próxima estação.

- E sou eu quem tem cinco anos... – Harry revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – _Pirralho_.

- Puritano! – retorquiu Draco.

- Bicha!

Draco arregalou os olhos imediatamente e agarrou Harry pelo colarinho com um olhar mortífero.

- Você acabou de dizer a palavra proibida! Sabe o que isso significa, não? – Draco sibilou. A ponta de seu nariz tocou o de Harry.

Harry escondeu um sorriso.

- Na verdade, não sei.

- Correr pelado pelo quarteirão. – Draco o lembrou.

- De jeito nenhum. Não quis te insultar, só te irritar.

Draco sentou no colo de Harry sem soltar do seu colarinho.

- Não estou nem aí. Pra mim é tudo a mesma coisa. Uma aposta é uma aposta. Terá que pagar por seu erro, Potter.

- Há outras formas de pagamento. – Harry sugeriu.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry estava tentando seduzi-lo agora? Se estivesse, ele ficava muito atraente fazendo aquilo. Draco sentiu seu coração se derreter e seu corpo responder ao seu olhar intenso.

- Eu te odeio, Potter. Eu te odeio mesmo.

- Igualmente, Malfoy.

Draco roçou seus lábios nos dele e sussurrou:

- Então agora você está a fim, huh?

- Não. É que você disse que eu não sei me divertir, e eu sempre achei divertido provocar você. Então por que não fazer exatamente isso?

Draco sorriu com malícia.

- Ah, então você se diverte me provocando.

- Você fica engraçado quando está zangado.

- E você não. Você não fica nem sexy... O que prova que estou certo quando digo que sou diabolicamente atraente e difícil de resistir. Fico bem quando estou feliz, quando estou zangado, quando estou triste. Sempre pareço maravilhoso. – Draco se gabou. – Você, por outro lado...

Harry deu um meio-sorriso.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy.

- Por que você não tenta? – Draco o desafiou. – Afinal de contas, foi você que me provocou.

Harry aceitou o desafio usando a mais infalível das armas: um beijo de tirar o fôlego. O moreno enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Draco e aprofundou o beijo. Ele sentiu a língua quente de Draco procurar a sua, exigindo por mais. Harry só parou de beijá-lo porque precisava de ar.

- Seu desgraçado sujo! – Harry exclamou quando percebeu que estava deitado no assento e que Draco estava em cima dele. – Fui eu quem te beijei! Não se atreva a reclamar depois que eu nunca tento te seduzir. Toda vez que eu tento, você muda o jogo! Não é justo!

Draco riu. Harry ficou enfeitiçado pelo som da sua risada.

- A vida não é justa, Potter.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Malfoy. Você não consegue suportar a idéia de perder de mim. Ainda não consegue parar de transformar tudo em uma competição. – Harry declarou.

Draco sentiu-se levemente irritado porque no fundo sabia que era verdade.

- Não seja ridículo, Potter.

- Mas é verdade, e você sabe disso. Isso sempre me incomodou, mas hoje nossa rivalidade pode tornar as coisas mais interessantes.

Draco o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Vamos competir pra ver quem fica por cima. – disse Harry calmamente, mas suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas.

- Você quer fazer sexo aqui? – Draco perguntou com descrença.

- Hei, foi você quem começou.

- Estava pensando em um simples boquete, não o ato todo!

- Covarde. – Harry murmurou.

Draco sorriu com malícia.

- Eu te mostro quem é covarde, Potter. Você pediu por isso, então esteja preparado para a melhor transa da sua vida!

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de dizer a Draco que este já havia lhe mostrado a melhor transa da sua vida. Afinal de contas, estava mais do que pronto para experimentar o paraíso de novo. Draco definitivamente não precisava saber dessas coisas. Ele já era convencido o bastante.

Os pensamentos de Harry se dissiparam quando a boca de Draco procurou pela sua avidamente. Sentiu seu corpo todo se transformando em gelatina e se rendendo, mas estava determinado a não se deixar levar sem uma boa luta. Dando adeus a timidez, lutou como um leão pelo seu direito de ficar por cima. Suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos de Draco, depois seu rosto, lábios, pescoço, até que finalmente deslizaram por baixo da camiseta do loiro.

Draco gemeu sob os lábios de Harry ao ter sua cintura e seus mamilos acariciados por ele. Harry teve a impressão de ter ouvido Draco ronronar. Totalmente absorto no que estava fazendo, Harry agarrou e massageou as nádegas de Draco, trazendo o corpo do loiro para mais perto dele. Apossado pelo desejo, Draco começou a mover seu corpo sobre Harry, provocando-o mais ao mordiscar e beijar seu pescoço.

Harry quis mover as mãos para outros lugares, mas elas pareciam grudadas no traseiro de Draco. Soltou um protesto bastante fraco quando os dedos de Draco abriram o zíper de ambos. Ele estava perdendo a batalha e sabia disso. Por isso, chegou a conclusão de que era melhor se entregar e aproveitar.

As ereções se tocaram, e o corpo de Draco se moveu com pressa. Harry sabia que ia explodir de prazer a qualquer momento. Levado pelo desejo, ele finalmente conseguiu mover uma de suas mãos, fazendo Draco lamber e sugar seu dedo depois de um beijo intenso.

Com Draco ocupado com seu pescoço e seu peito – agora nu – Harry deslizou sua mão por baixo das calças de Draco e dentro dele. A reação do loiro foi imediata. Ele gemeu e acelerou o ritmo. Ambos estavam muito perto agora. Tudo o Harry pôde fazer foi seguir o ritmo de Draco até o êxtase final.

- Harry... – Draco gemeu. – Isso… não é... nada... – Harry empurrou seu dedo mais para o fundo e Draco arqueou o corpo. – ah... justo...

Harry sorriu, encantado. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e suas bochechas levemente vermelhas.

- A vida não é justa. – sussurrou Harry antes de ser completamente arrebatado por Draco. – Draco...

Harry gemendo seu nome foi tão doce e sensual que Draco não agüentou. Ele beijou Harry como se quisesse devorá-lo.

O clímax chegou rápido e intenso. Draco fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no peito de Harry. Ambos esperaram seus corações voltarem ao normal antes de dizer ao mesmo tempo:

- Uau!

Eles se olharam, tímidos, e então riram.

- Tinha algo diferente em mente, mas isso foi... – Draco disse sem tirar os olhos de Harry. - ... incrível.

- É mesmo... Sei o que você quer dizer. – disse Harry com a voz meio rouca.

Draco recostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry. A batida do coração deste lhe trouxe paz.

- Acho que foi isso que me fez te atacar naquele dia. – disse Draco suavemente.

Harry franziu o cenho com os olhos fechados.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu odiava precisar de você tão desesperadamente. Mas isso não importava. Nunca importou. Eu só queria ficar perto de você. Queria que você me abraçasse. Queria você em mim. Eu precisava disso. Você me acalma. Era como se nada pudesse me machucar enquanto você estivesse ao meu lado. – Draco confessou.

Harry sentiu-se tão tocado pelas palavras do loiro que ficou sem voz por um instante.

- Eu... Você se lembrou do que aconteceu naquele dia?

- Lembrei. Não de tudo, mas do bastante. Por isso agi de maneira tão estranha no final de semana. Estava me sentindo... envergonhado. Me lembrei do meu comportamento e da forma como eu... fui pra cima de você... Estava com medo da sua reação se eu começasse a te tratar como um amante ao invés de um amigo. Não sabia o que você estava pensando... Não sabia se você me odiava por aquilo ou se...

- Eu não te odiei por aquilo. Eu te falei que foi memorável.

- É, mas o que isso significa exatamente?

- Que eu gostei!

- Mas também podia significar que você havia ficado traumatizado pro resto da vida.

Harry colocou as mãos em concha no rosto de Draco e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Draco, eu te disse que o sexo foi fantástico.

Draco franziu a testa.

- Você não disse que foi só _bom_?

- Não. Eu disse que foi _fantástico_. Além do mais, que diferença isso faz?

- Faz uma grande diferença. Bom é apenas... bom. Bom é a maneira educada de dizer que poderia ter sido melhor. Mas fantástico é como... ouvir fogos de artifício. Acho que você disse que foi bom.

Harry suspirou.

- Foi o melhor sexo que experimentei na minha vida. Está satisfeito agora? Eu me lembro de ter dito algo bem embaraçoso também! Na verdade, eu fiz papel de bobo muitas vezes naquele dia... E a propósito, você está sempre me dizendo que minha memória é péssima, mas a sua também é horrível!

Draco fez uma careta.

- Que se dane.

De repente, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

- O que foi? O que há de errado? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Você me chamou de Draco. – ele apontou, chocado.

- Não chamei não. – disse Harry com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Sim, você chamou!

- E daí se eu te chamei de Draco? – Harry tentou soar como se aquilo não fosse assim tão importante, mas ele sabia que era, assim como Draco.

- _E daí_? – Draco perguntou, esquentado. – Você sempre me chama de _Malfoy_ com esse seu tom de voz amargo. Podia me chamar de Draco mais vezes. Afinal de contas, nós... somos amantes, certo?

Harry engasgou.

- Eu... bem...

Harry foi salvo pelo gongo quando a mulher do carrinho de guloseimas entrou do compartimento deles e gritou tão alto que Draco e Harry pularam do assento e caíram no chão. Foi uma cena cômica. Enquanto Harry tentava arrumar suas roupas desajeitadamente e fazer as evidências do ato de amor desaparecem com um toque da sua varinha, a mulher ficou murmurando coisas sem sentido. Draco calmamente se sentou no chão, fechou o zíper da calça e sorriu pra ela maliciosamente.

- Está gostando do show? – Draco perguntou.

- Draco! – Harry exclamou, envergonhado.

- Você me chamou de Draco de novo! – Draco apontou, extasiado.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy.

O sorriso de Draco desvaneceu.

- Bem, foi bom enquanto durou.

Harry se virou para a pálida mulher que estava parada à porta como uma estátua e disse:

- Me desculpe. Nós só estávamos... bem... é que... Eu... Eu realmente sinto muito.

A mulher lhe lançou um meio-sorriso.

- Ah, tudo bem. Quer dizer... É que isso nunca tinha acontecido aqui antes. Não no meu turno pelo menos. – Ela pegou algumas coisas do carrinho e ofereceu a Harry. Não se atreveu a olhar para Draco. Toda vez que fazia isso, ela corava dos pés a cabeça. – Querem alguma coisa para comer ou beber?

- Que tal vodca? – perguntou Harry, sem conseguir se segurar.

- Sapos de chocolate. – disse Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se olharam.

- Nada de chocolates. Você vai passar mal! – Harry exclamou.

- E nada de vodca pra você! Você vai ficar bêbado e um saco de agüentar. – Draco retorquiu imediatamente.

- Ah, você parecem casados! – a mulher disse alegremente.

Draco e Harry olharam para ela imediatamente, ambos com a mesma expressão de horror.

- De jeito nenhum! Não sou casado com essa coisa! – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é possível? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. – Draco respondeu com amargura. – Somos homens.

- Ah, mas vocês podem se casar na Escócia. – disse a mulher, feliz em poder ajudar.

- O quê? – eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem... Alguns anos atrás houve um Ministro gay que quis se casar com seu parceiro, mas as leis eram muito rígidas sobre o assunto. No final, ele conseguiu que uma lei fosse aprovada na Escócia, onde casais de bruxos e bruxas do mesmo sexo podem se casar.

- Por que nunca ouvi falar nisso? – perguntou Draco com a testa franzida. – E como é que pode haver leis diferentes pra Escócia e pra Inglaterra?

A mulher sorriu com gentileza e explicou:

- Algumas vezes há diferentes leis para diferentes regiões e vilarejos. O que é legal na Inglaterra pode não ser na Escócia e Irlanda. Sempre foi assim. Bem, não sempre... Acho que tudo começou em 1603, numa convenção em Dublin onde...

- Oh, meu Deus! Ela parece a Hermione! – Draco reclamou, fazendo uma careta.

- Quem é Hermione? – perguntou a mulher.

- Uma sabe-tudo insuportável. – disse Draco, ignorando os olhares de desaprovação de Harry. – Será que Hermione sabe dessa lei? Ela nunca me disse nada. Ahá! Terei algo com que me gabar quando a gente se encontrar de novo! Finalmente eu sei algo que ela não sabe!

- Parabéns, _pirralho de cinco anos de idade_. – Harry lançou um sorrisinho a Draco, que lhe mostrou a língua. – E pensar que você trabalha no Ministério! Como pode não saber dessas coisas? Afinal de contas, isso te interessa. Você é...

- Cale a boca! Não diga 'bicha' ou vou amaldiçoar você até a próxima vida! – Draco grunhiu, bastante irritado pelo fato de que não sabia sobre algo tão importante. – E só pra constar, Potter, você dormiu comigo, então o que isso faz de você?

- Uma pessoa com problemas mentais? – Harry sugeriu docemente. Draco lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Então vocês não vão se casar? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – Draco respondeu acidamente.

- Ah, que pena. Vocês fazem um casal tão bonito. Vocês têm essa química maravilhosa. E o amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro está estampado no rosto dos dois. – ela disse vivamente. – Acho que vocês deviam pensar em se casar. Não há porque sentir vergonha quando há amor envolvido.

Draco engasgou enquanto Harry ofegou.

- Não temos nada em comum, senhora. Ele é irritante. Além disso, não fazemos nada além de discutir sobre coisas idiotas. – disse Harry. Mas ele concordava com a parte da 'química' maravilhosa.

- Ah, mas eu ainda acho...

- Eu vou ficar com uns sapos de chocolate. Na verdade, qualquer chocolate serve. – disse Draco, cortando o discurso dela. Ele estava cansado de pessoas estranhas se metendo na sua vida amorosa.

- Por favor, me diga que há algo com alto teor alcoólico no carrinho. – implorou Harry com o olhar pidão.

- Bem, eu tenho um pouco de conhaque na minha bolsa...

Os olhos de Harry brilharam e Draco chutou sua canela.

- Não! Você me prometeu que não ia beber! – Draco exclamou, zangado.

- Nunca te prometi isso!

- Então você devia ter prometido! Você não vai beber! – disse Draco com resolução.

Harry cruzou os braços.

- Então _você_ não vai comer nenhum chocolate!

- Tudo bem!

- Tudo bem!

A mulher olhou para Harry, depois para Draco.

- Bem, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, é só me chamar. Estou no final do corredor. Hmm... – ela pareceu estar ponderando alguma coisa, e quando se decidiu sobre o que dizer, falou: - Vocês realmente se comportam como se fossem casados.

Harry e Draco fizeram uma careta. Então ela exclamou:

- Ah! Você é Harry Potter!

- Só notou isso _agora_? – Draco perguntou, surpreso. – Bem, suponho que seja difícil notar a cicatriz quando ele está com as calças arriadas.

Foi a vez de Harry chutar Draco.

- Hei! Não precisava me chutar! – Draco reclamou.

- Então não diga coisas idiotas.

A mulher sorriu. Ela pareceu vibrar com a descoberta.

- Vi vocês dois no Profeta Diário! Ah, aquelas fotos estavam tão lindas! Achei tão romântico! Vocês se amam desde os tempos de colégio.

- Não! – Draco negou rapidamente, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Não? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha interrogativamente. Aquele era um assunto que lhe interessava muito.

- Não! – Draco não estava mentindo. Afinal de contas, _Harry_ não gostava dele desde Hogwarts.

- Ah... – disseram juntos Harry e a mulher, como se algo os desapontasse. Draco franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

Ela ergueu o dedão e sorriu.

- Estou torcendo por vocês. Espero que tudo dê certo. Vocês claramente se desejam! – ela disse com uma risadinha antes de deixar o compartimento e fechar a porta.

- Merlin. O que diabos foi aquilo? Seremos notícia de novo, não? – disse Draco mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. – Ela irá fofocar sobre isso com certeza. Não quero que as pessoas saibam pra onde estamos indo.

- Você devia ter mantido suas mãos longe de mim. Então ela teria apenas passado sem fazer muito alarde!

- Ah, então agora é _minha_ culpa?

- E não é? – Harry retrucou.

- Não! _Você_ me provocou!

- Você também!

- É mentira e você sabe disso, Cara de Cicatriz!

- Cale a boca, pirralho mimado!

Eles se sentaram em assentos opostos e se recusaram a olhar um para o outro por um longo tempo. De repente, Draco olhou para Harry e começou a rir até que estivesse gargalhando. Harry foi infectado por sua risada, e logo se juntou a Draco.

- Isso é ridículo. – disse Draco, limpando algumas lágrimas. – Quer dizer, estamos nos comportando como crianças!

- É verdade. – Harry riu. – Embora o que fizemos hoje tenha sido tudo menos infantil...

Draco lhe lançou um olhar travesso.

- Está vendo? Você me provoca. Você finge ser inocente, mas é diabólico, Potter.

- Harry. – disse Harry tranqüilo.

O coração de Draco quase parou de bater.

- O quê?

- Me chame de Harry. – repetiu o moreno, olhando para todos os lugares menos para Draco. Havia acabado de perceber que eles já tinham muita intimidade para continuarem a chamar um ao outro pelo sobrenome.

Draco sentiu algo entalar na garganta. Havia esperado a vida toda por aquele momento. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

- Isso é algum truque? – ele perguntou.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e Draco continuou:

- Você não vai me lançar um feitiço se eu te chamar pelo primeiro nome, vai?

Harry sorriu.

- Não. Não vou te lançar um feitiço. A não ser que você mereça.

Draco sorriu de volta. Sentia como se estivesse caminhando nas nuvens.

- Que bom.

- _Bom_ ou _fantástico_? – Harry o provocou.

- Cale a boca. – Draco mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir um sorriso tolo. – Eu te chamo de Harry se você me chamar de Draco.

Harry fingiu pensar sobre o assunto, mas então disse com um olhar intenso.

- De acordo.

Draco pigarreou e então olhou para o lado para esconder seus sentimentos.

- Ok.

Se olhasse para Harry, não conseguiria segurar mais a língua. Iria confessar seu amor incondicional por ele e arruinar tudo. Não podia fazer aquilo.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles, e quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram de novo, havia algo diferente entre eles. Era uma ligação tão forte que assustou a ambos. Mas ao mesmo tempo os atraiu mais.

- Posso te considerar meu namorado agora? – Draco brincou para aliviar a tensão.

Harry sorriu.

- Não exagere.

- É você quem sai perdendo...

- Eu sei.

Draco nunca quis ler tanto a mente de Harry quanto naquele momento.

- Potter... Quer dizer, Harry. Nossa! Isso é tão esquisito! – Harry riu e Draco sentiu vontade de agarrar ele. – Harry, já que a mulher do carrinho está torcendo por nós dois, talvez a gente conseguisse convencê-la a manter nossa viagem em segredo.

Harry olhou para ele com surpresa, e Draco perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- É porque somos almas gêmeas.

- Continue sonhando... – Harry disse, estranhamente feliz.

- Harry?

- O quê?

- Como já fomos flagrados, acha que podemos...

Draco não teve tempo de terminar a sentença. Foi agarrado do seu assento por Harry e caiu no colo desde, um lugar em que ele ficou mais do que feliz de ocupar.

- Sim. – sussurrou Harry antes de beijar Draco e começar o jogo de sedução novamente.

_Continua..._

_Sim! Sim! Esses dois são fofos demais! XD_

_Próximo capítulo (domingo que vem!): Um encontro emocionante com Severus Snape! XD _


	34. O ex Professor de Poções

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: A todos vocês que tem me deixado recados e comentários, e a aqueles que têm acompanhado a história, o meu grande abraço!

**Notinha**: O capítulo está pronto desde ontem, mas só consegui postar hoje porque o site estava com problemas. Portanto, aqui está, com um dia de atraso!

Cap. 34 – **O Ex-Professor de Poções**

- Já estamos chegando? – Harry perguntou com um bocejo. Era quase meia-noite e eles ainda estavam na estrada. Harry estava cansado, mas não teve coragem de pedir a Draco para parar o carro e esticar as pernas. Já havia feito aquilo quatro vezes. Mais uma e Draco iria lançar _Cruciatus_ nele.

- Mais um pouco e estaremos lá. – disse Draco, mantendo os olhos na estrada esburacada. – Não vai me pedir pra parar o carro de novo, vai? – Havia uma ameaça clara na voz de Draco.

Harry fez uma careta e então bocejou de novo.

- Não, não vou. Mas fala sério, onde diabos ele mora? Estamos viajando há horas! Estou com fome e com sono. Talvez devêssemos procurar por um vilarejo ou algo do tipo.

- Tem sanduíches na sacola ali atrás. – informou Draco.

- E só _agora_ você me avisa? – Harry perguntou, bravo, e se apressou em procurar pela sacola.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Não sabia que você estava com fome.

- É claro que estou! Comemos algo pela última vez ainda na estação!

Harry esperou por uma réplica, mas o loiro parecia imerso em um mundo próprio. Harry ficou imaginando o que ele estava pensando. Draco tinha uma fisionomia tão inexpressiva que era difícil dizer. Com um suspiro pesado, Harry deu uma mordida no sanduíche com raiva, e ficou satisfeito com o gosto.

Foi uma surpresa descobrir que Draco não só tinha carta de motorista, mas também sabia muito sobre carros. Harry não sabia exatamente porquê havia ficado surpreso, afinal de contas Draco vivia entre trouxas, e aquele tipo de coisa não parecia mais importar pra ele. Harry ficou curioso sobre aquela mudança em seu caráter, mas ainda era covarde demais pra perguntar sobre aquilo. Draco era muito reservado sobre sua vida pessoal. O que quer que tenha acontecido devia ter traumatizado o loiro para o resto da vida.

Harry descansou a cabeça no assento confortavelmente. Já que tinham descartado a possibilidade de aparatar por questões de segurança, ao menos eles haviam alugado um carro muito bom na estação de trem, e agora se dirigiam ao refúgio secreto de Snape, um lugar tão difícil de achar que Harry estava começando a achar que: a) o lugar não existia e o ex-professor de poções bastardo estava rindo dos dois agora, e b) a casa de Snape era no meio do oceano.

Onde quer que fosse, estava demorando uma eternidade, e Harry estava começando a ficar bastante irritado. Snape certamente havia quebrado o recorde de pessoa mais anti-social do mundo.

Draco finalmente parou o carro quando Harry havia acabado de comer o sanduíche. Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação de felicidade, mas quando saiu do carro e não viu nada ao redor a não ser campos e mais campos, ele franziu o cenho.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento... – ele murmurou. Podia ouvir o oceano não muito distante dali. Virou-se para encarar Draco e esperou por uma explicação. – Onde está a casa do desgraçado? Por favor, não me diga que estamos perdidos ou vou matar você.

Draco encostou-se à porta do carro calmamente e lhe lançou um meio-sorriso.

- Sabe, estava pensando em tirar uma com você lhe dizendo que sim, estamos perdidos. Mas eu estou muito cansado pra discutir. Me divirto muito quando estamos gritando um com o outro, mas no momento só quero uma cama macia.

- Onde está a maldita casa? – Harry perguntou num sibilo.

- É aqui, Potter.

Harry olhou em volta de novo e não achou nada.

- Certo. Qual é a pegadinha?

Draco agora sorria largamente. Ele caminhou para mais perto de Harry, colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e descansou a testa na de Harry.

- Você é esperto, Potter. Sei que é difícil, mas tente usar o cérebro um pouco, e você vai descobrir a resposta.

Os olhos de Harry flamejaram com irritação quando ele disse:

- Meu cérebro está ótimo, _Malfoy_. Deixe-me adivinhar... A casa do desgraçado é protegida, então ele deve ter um Fiel do segredo dele. Sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo, certo? Não sabia que ele era capaz de fazer amigos corajosos o bastante para aceitarem o convite. Estou chocado. – Harry disse com ironia.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Bem, ele tem que confiar em alguém. E ele não é assim tão desagradável quando você o conhece melhor.

- Eu realmente adoraria acreditar em você, mas tenho lembranças dele desagradáveis demais, e cheguei a conhecê-lo mais do que gostaria nas nossas aulas de Oclumência.

- Ele te ensinou Oclumência? – Draco perguntou com uma expressão de assombro.

- Ensinou.

- Que porra, Potter! Como você conseguiu? – Draco parecia muito aborrecido.

- Dumbledore me obrigou. Não fique com ciúmes. Não foi nada consensual. Ele odiou aquelas horas que passamos juntos tanto quanto eu. – Harry deixou de lado o fato de que, de vez em quando, Severus quase se comportara como um ser humano normal.

- Tive que me esforçar bastante para que ele me ensinasse alguma coisa. Típico... Você sempre consegue as coisas facilmente, Potter. – disse Draco com a cara amarrada.

- Hei, repita isso! Quando é que as coisas foram fáceis pra mim, Malfoy?

- Todo mundo puxava o seu saco em Hogwarts. – declarou Draco, dando um passo atrás e cruzando os braços.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor! Não vai começar a se comportar como um pirralho agora, vai? Você ainda tem ciúmes de mim. Inacreditável! Pensei que estivesse muito cansado pra discutir comigo.

- E estou!

- Não parece. E eu já estou irritado, então...

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! – disse uma voz gutural atrás de Harry. – Vocês dois estão mais irritantes do que eu me lembro!

- Tio! – Draco exclamou feliz, se inclinando para frente para abraçar Snape. Harry pensou ter visto Snape sorrir, mas com apenas a luz da lua para iluminar o ambiente, era difícil ter certeza.

- _Tio_? – Harry lançou um sorrisinho na direção de Snape, que o encarou como nos velhos tempos. Harry quase se sentiu como se estivesse de volta às aulas de poções e houvesse acabado de explodir um caldeirão.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada em você, Potter. – disse Snape deixando a varinha à mão e apontando-a para Harry. Harry deu um passo pra trás com desconfiança. – _Lumus_.

Toda a área ao redor se iluminou, e enquanto Snape olhava para Harry com a testa franzida, Harry ficou totalmente chocado com a aparência do ex-professor. Os longos cabelos oleosos não mais existiam. Nem eram mais tão negros. Estavam curtos, ligeiramente arrepiados e com uma mistura perfeita de cinza e preto. E a coisa mais surpreendente nele era que Snape parecia um homem totalmente diferente. Ele parecia mais jovem e mais bonito. Embora Snape ainda parecesse amuado e mau-humorado à primeira vista, havia algo nele que Harry não conseguiu definir, um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Você parece o mesmo pateta de sempre, só que mais magro. – disse Snape com uma careta.

- Estou tentando melhorar isso. – disse Draco, começando a se sentir irritado com a forma como Harry olhava para Snape.

- Você parece... diferente. – murmurou Harry sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

- Hei! – Draco olhou para Harry com uma carranca. – Você não é gay, lembra? Devo ficar com ciúmes, Harry?

- Não seja idiota, Draco! – Harry retrucou, zangado. – Só disse que ele parece diferente, não que eu quero dormir com ele. Credo!

- Digo o mesmo, Potter. – Snape olhou para Draco e depois para Harry. – Então agora estão se chamando pelo primeiro nome, huh? Isso é realmente uma mudança e tanto.

Harry e Draco coraram.

- Bem, podem me contar as novidades lá dentro. Estou congelando aqui fora. – disse Snape.

Enquanto Draco tirava as malas do carro, Harry ainda estava imaginando onde estaria a casa. Ele ainda não podia ver nada além do campo vasto. Observou Draco e Snape caminhando na direção do vazio. Limpou a garganta, aborrecido. Draco e Snape o fitaram com curiosidade, e Harry disse ligeiramente irritado:

- Não consigo ver a casa.

Snape sorriu de uma forma maligna, e Harry não o achou mais tão bonito.

- Então o grande Harry Potter não consegue quebrar o encanto do Fiel com seus super poderes?

Harry grunhiu.

- Eu poderia se quisesse, mas estou muito cansado.

Draco caminhou até ele, deixando as malas flutuando no ar, e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel.

- Eu esqueci. Por favor, me perdoe. – disse Draco para se desculpar.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou Harry. Ele nunca conseguia ficar zangado com Draco quando ele se comportava de uma forma tão doce.

No papel estava o endereço de Snape e o nome de seu Fiel do segredo.

- Então é a Professora McGonagall. Faz sentido. – disse Harry para si mesmo.

- É bom que leve isso pro seu túmulo, Potter. – Snape o ameaçou.

Harry sorriu de uma forma misteriosa.

- Acho que vai ter que confiar em mim.

Harry se sentiu bem por saber tantos segredos de seu inimigo. Não que Snape fosse exatamente um inimigo, mas eles brigavam tanto que não podiam ser considerados amigos. Hermione havia tido o desplante de dizer uma vez que Snape se comportava como um pai no que dizia respeito a Harry.

'_Ele realmente te protege bastante. Acho que ele se importa com você da forma distorcida dele...', _ela havia dito.

Aquele comentário soara tão ridículo que Harry nem se importara em retrucar. Mas pensando bem, Hermione havia sido a primeira a notar sua atração por Draco e vice-versa. Harry balançou a cabeça para pensar em outra coisa.

- Potter! – Snape o chamou com o cenho franzido. – Continua sonhando acordado mesmo quando não estamos em aula! Não me diga que ainda não consegue ver a casa.

Harry cerrou os dentes e então olhou pra cima. A visão lhe tirou o fôlego. Era um pequeno castelo que tinha influências vitorianas, gregas e coloniais. Harry ficou tão maravilhado com sua beleza que sua boca se recusou a fechar.

- Não, posso vê-la muito bem. – ele disse, distraído.

- Não é linda? – Draco perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

Harry assentiu.

- Confesso que estava esperando algo mais triste e sombrio. Mais a cara do Snape, sabe?

Snape fez uma careta de zanga.

- Hei, seu pequeno... Não sou mais seu professor, mas ainda sou mais velho que você, Potter. Tenha um pouco de respeito.

- Certo... – disse Harry dando de ombros e caminhando até a casa impacientemente.

Snape pegou a varinha e apontou para ele, mas Draco rapidamente agarrou seu braço e o baixou.

- Sem brigas, por favor.

Snape franziu a testa.

- Então você é o único que pode gritar com ele?

- É lógico. – As bochechas de Draco ficaram vermelhas. – Ele é meu namorado, afinal de contas.

Snape mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

- Então o Profeta Diário estava falando a verdade.

- Estava. Quer dizer, só essa parte é verdadeira. O resto é besteira. – Draco esperou pacientemente pelas próximas palavras de seu padrinho. Gostasse ou não, Snape era como um segundo pai pra ele, por isso sua aprovação significava tanto.

- O que quer que eu diga? Ele é teimoso, cabeça-dura, impulsivo e da Grifinória...

Draco fez uma careta.

- Mas ele tem um bom coração. – continuou Snape. – E que se dane! Ele é bonitinho.

- Eu é que sei! – Draco sorriu e se sentiu mais leve. – Eu o amo.

Snape não pareceu ficar muito contente com aquilo.

- Notei isso há muito tempo. O jeito com que você o tratava era... familiar. Você sabe que eu não me importo se você escolheu Potter, Draco. Mas _ele_ te ama?

- Não sei.

- Bem, certifique-se disso, porque foi difícil o bastante te ajudar a juntar os cacos da última vez que você veio até mim chorando.

E lá se foi seu sossego de novo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco achou o comportamento de Harry divertido. O moreno se movia dentro da casa de Severus como se fosse o dono. Depois do jantar, enquanto Draco observava Harry deitado no sofá com um sorriso, Severus parecia incomodado com alguma coisa. Draco se sentou perto de Harry e perguntou com curiosidade:

- Como pode ficar tão relaxado?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Há algo nessa casa... algo no ar… que faz com que eu me sinta tão em paz. É estranho.

- Nem me fale! – exclamou Draco.

O loiro relanceou os olhos para seu padrinho com um sorriso, mas quando notou o quão rígido ele estava, soube que algo estava errado. Seus olhos observaram Severus atentamente.

Realmente, Harry estava certo sobre ele. Severus havia mudado imensamente com o passar dos anos. Ele não se parecia nem um pouco com o antigo Mestre de Poções com um cabelo horrível. Draco se lembrava da última vez em que estivera naquela casa. Na época, Severus já mostrara sinais de que estava mudando, mas dessa vez ele estava positivamente radiante. Ele estava mais atraente do que nunca. Os olhos de Draco ficaram prestando atenção em cada detalhezinho do corpo de Severus, e ele deixou escapar uma exclamação ao fitar o ouro brilhando em seu dedo anular.

- Você se casou? – Draco perguntou, surpreso.

Harry se sentou no sofá imediatamente para encarar Snape com ávida curiosidade.

- Meu Deus! Isso é um anel de casamento? Quem seria louco o bastante para se casar com você?

Severus corou furiosamente, e ele escondeu sua mão atrás das costas por instinto.

- Não é da sua conta.

Draco o olhou um pouco triste e desapontado.

- Não pode dizer nem pra mim?

Severus xingou Draco baixinho. Nunca conseguira negar nada ao afilhado quando ele fazia aquela cara. Ele suspirou.

- Ok. Sim, eu me casei há um ano atrás. Não foi nada de mais. Não fizemos uma festa ou coisa parecida, então não mandamos convites. Na nossa idade, seria ridículo.

- Onde ele/ela está? – perguntaram Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Eles se olharam, e então Harry olhou para Severus como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta.

- É _ele_? – Harry perguntou, divertido. Severus apenas grunhiu, mas Harry persistiu ao dizer. – Você é _gay_? Muita coisa faz sentido agora. Espere até Ron saber disso.

- Hei! – Draco reclamou. – O que isso quer dizer?

- É, Potter. – disse Severus com um sorriso irônico. – Afinal de contas, até onde posso ver, você não é exatamente hetero, ou é?

Harry corou, irritado.

- Draco é uma exceção.

- Certo. – disse Severus com o mesmo sorriso irônico. – Isso é o que todo mundo diz.

Draco não ficou muito feliz com a resposta de Harry também, mas olhando pelo lado positivo, ao menos Harry tivera coragem de admitir que eles estavam tendo um relacionamento.

'_Sou uma exceção... Não deveria ficar feliz?'_ Draco perguntou a si mesmo com um gosto amargo na boca. Estava ficando cansado da constante mudança de comportamento de Harry quando eles estavam juntos. Num minuto ele era doce e no outro um idiota completo.

- Tanto faz. – disse Harry com uma carranca.

Sentindo a agressividade entre Harry e Severus, Draco decidiu intervir e mudar de assunto.

- Iremos conhecê-lo? Ele é alguém que a gente conhece?

Dessa vez até mesmo Harry pôde notar a tensão de Severus. Aquilo o fez ficar apreensivo.

- Ele não é um Comensal da Morte, é? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, Potter! Pelo amor de Merlin! – Severus exclamou acidamente. – Será que vocês podem parar com isso? Irão conhecê-lo depois. No momento quero saber exatamente porquê vocês vieram até aqui perturbar minha paz.

Harry molhou os lábios.

- O Draco não te contou?

- Não. Ele só me disse que queria descansar um pouco por causa do artigo do Profeta Diário, e porque estava com medo da reação de Lucius quando ele visse aquela foto de St. Mungo's.

Harry olhou para Draco com surpresa na mesma hora.

- Está com medo do seu pai? Não me disse nada! Por quê? Por que está com medo dele? Ele não está preso?

Draco suspirou.

- Meu pai irá saber que eu fui o responsável por sua recuperação.

- E daí?

- _E daí_? Você é idiota? – Draco não podia acreditar que Harry não estava preocupado com aquilo. – Meu pai vai ficar muito zangado, Potter. Ele vai mandar alguém atrás de mim, ou pior, vai vir atrás de mim ele mesmo. Minha mãe me disse que Lucius apelou da sentença, e conhecendo meu pai, ele provavelmente vai comprar o júri para ficar livre. Ele virá atrás de nós.

- Ele vai pedir sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata, Potter. – Severus mencionou com uma careta. – Afinal de contas, Lucius nunca perdoará Draco por estar com _você_.

Harry sentiu a raiva crescer, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

- E daí? Deixe que ele venha atrás de mim. Não tenho medo dele.

- Mas Draco tem, e não vou deixar que nada aconteça com ele por causa daquele bastardo doente. Não mais. – Severus declarou, protetor.

Draco ficou tocado com as palavras de Severus, mas também se sentiu um pouco irritado. Eles estavam fazendo com que ele se sentisse um covarde.

- Acho que seu pai é o maior responsável pelo que te aconteceu depois que deixou Hogwarts. – Harry disse com tanta precisão que Draco quase engasgou. – O que ele fez? Acha mesmo que eu vou odiar você por algo que _ele_ te fez?

- Não contou pra ele? – perguntou Severus com reprovação.

Draco sentiu-se com falta de ar e tontura.

- O que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com isso. Não viemos aqui porque estou com medo de Lucius! Posso lidar com o meu pai. – Aquilo não era bem verdade, mas Draco não iria admitir suas fraquezas na frente deles. – Viemos aqui porque Harry disse que está tendo pesadelos com Voldemort e...

- ... porque nós queremos saber mais sobre vínculos. – completou Harry.

Severus ficou um pouco pálido a princípio, mas rapidamente recuperou sua postura de frieza. Não era da sua natureza entrar em pânico.

- Certo. Vamos começar com algo mais leve. O que diabos vocês querem saber sobre vínculos e por quê?

- Draco me salvou mais de uma vez. – Harry começou.

- E nós achamos que estamos vinculados a um pacto de vida e morte. Falei com Hermione a respeito, e ela acha que vínculos podem ser perigosos. – Draco continuou. – Ela também disse que esses vínculos podem levar à insanidade se um dos envolvidos, ou os dois, se amarem ou se odiarem. E ela mencionou você.

- _Eu_? – Severus perguntou, surpreso.

- Ela me contou sobre o seu vínculo com o pai de Harry. James Potter te salvou e já que você não conseguiu retornar o favor, sentiu-se tão em dívida com ele que ficou obcecado. E no fim dirigiu toda sua raiva e cuidados para Harry.

- Hei, Hermione te contou uma porção de coisas! Aquela traidora! – Harry exclamou, zangado.

Severus não pareceu muito feliz também.

- A Senhorita Granger ainda acha que sabe de tudo, não? – ele sibilou.

- É Sra Weasley agora. – Harry o corrigiu. – Ela se casou com Ron.

- Eles devem fazer um casal adorável. – Severus disse com ironia sob o olhar irritado de Harry.

Severus caminhou até o bar e se serviu de uma bebida. Depois ofereceu a mesma a Harry e Draco. Harry abriu a boca para aceitar, mas Draco chutou sua perna, fazendo-o recusar e ficar amuado. Severus observou a cena com divertimento. Draco e Harry o lembraram de seu relacionamento com o homem que agora compartilhava sua cama com ele.

Severus sentou-se na poltrona e fitou a lareira. Sabia que a visita de Harry e Draco seria difícil, mas não achou que se sentiria assim tão mal. Severus estava acostumado com aborrecimentos em sua vida. Certamente que ele podia lidar com algumas perguntas sobre vínculos e Voldemort. Estremeceu, e então colocou o copo na mesinha ao lado. Voldemort e vínculos não eram assuntos tão terríveis. Havia outra coisa deixando-o tenso e nervoso. Ou melhor, _alguém_ estava lhe causando aquilo, alguém que poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Severus olhou para Harry e Draco e fez uma careta.

- Vínculos são perigosos somente quando causados por magia. Vínculos naturais não significam absolutamente nada a não ser que você queira. Vínculos naturais são criados por sua própria consciência, só isso. Eu me sentia em dívida com seu pai, Harry, porque odiava ter sido salvo por ele. Não há nenhuma linha invisível entre vocês dois só porque Draco te salvou, Potter. Mesmo que você sinta que lhe deve alguma coisa, não significa que algo de ruim vai acontecer com ele ou você se essa dívida não for paga. Isso é ridículo.

- Mas você ficou tão obcecado com a idéia de salvar Harry... – Draco murmurou, recebendo um olhar mortífero de volta.

- Obsessão é uma palavra muito forte... – disse Snape acidamente. – Eu esperava que Potter fosse tão irresponsável e descuidado quanto o pai e sua gangue eram, então...

- Caramba! Quer parar de ficar me comparando com meu pai? Odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso! Além do mais, pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido isso. – disse Harry de mau humor.

- E resolvemos, Potter. – disse Severus incisivamente. – Resolvemos nossas pendências sobre isso há muito tempo. Concordamos que mesmo que você tivesse o mesmo gosto por problemas que seu pai tinha, também concordamos que você não era um valentão como ele.

- Também concordamos que meu pai cresceu e mudou para melhor no final das contas. Você me disse que minha mãe foi a melhor coisa que acontecera com ele, não? E também disse que ela tinha ótimas qualidades além de seus olhos verdes. Não é? – Harry disse desafiadoramente.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Sim, Potter. Já conversamos sobre isso. Não tenho vontade de voltar nesse assunto de novo. O problema é que não consegui retornar o favor de seu pai, então prometi que faria tudo o que pudesse para te proteger, até contra você mesmo, o que provou ser verdade já que você era um pirralho completamente inconseqüente. – Harry e Severus trocaram um olhar sombrio. – E fico feliz em ter conseguido te impedir de fazer besteiras uma porção de vezes. Não teve nada a ver com vínculo. Eu só achava que era o certo a fazer. Parem de se preocupar com vínculos, porque a não ser que vocês lançaram um sobre o outro, não têm com que se preocupar. Lançaram um vínculo mágico sobre vocês mesmos? – Severus sentiu a necessidade de perguntar, afinal de contas, era de Harry que eles estavam falando.

- Não – responderam Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vocês tiveram uma conversa franca no passado? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Não diria exatamente isso... – Harry murmurou. – Foi mais uma gritaria de desculpas. Mas fez com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Então o problema número um está resolvido. Quanto ao outro problema... – Severus sentiu calafrios na espinha. – O que está acontecendo exatamente?

- Harry está tendo pesadelos com Voldemort. – Draco começou, nervoso.

Severus engoliu em seco, mas tentou se manter impassível.

- Que tipo de pesadelos?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso irônico. – Pesadelos são pesadelos! Eles foram feitos pra te matar de medo, não? É o tipo de pesadelo que eu tenho. Fico revivendo os momentos mais dolorosos da minha vida, e não posso fazer nada para fazer isso parar. No começo eu só assistia à mesma cena vezes sem conta. Mas de alguma maneira os pesadelos estão mudando. Em um dos meus sonhos, Voldemort olhou direto pra mim. No outro, _eu_ era ele. Quer dizer, o Harry do sonho foi possuído por ele, ou algo parecido.

Severus não conseguiu mais ficar parado. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do aposento.

- Foi então que Draco me contou sobre como Voldemort conseguiu lançar uma maldição em mim antes de morrer. Uma maldição que me faria viver num pesadelo sem fim. Fiquei puto da vida! Ninguém se importou em me dizer nada até agora!

- Por favor, Potter. Você não teria acreditado em nós naquela época, não importa que nossa amizade tenha _crescido_ depois da nossa conversinha franca... – Severus apontou, cínico.

- Foi o que eu disse a ele. – disse Draco.

- Mas eu merecia saber a verdade! Quero dizer, olhe pra mim agora! Estou tendo esses pesadelos e...

- Desde quando? – Severus perguntou, cortando-o.

- Há alguns meses atrás. Eles não acontecem todos os dias, só de vez em quando. Mas eu...

- Então talvez esses pesadelos sejam problemas psicológicos, Potter. Se fossem causados pela maldição de Voldemort, você teria os mesmos pesadelos desde que saiu do hospital. Foi o que aconteceu?

- Não, mas...

- Eu criei um antídoto pra você, Potter. Tomou-me um longo tempo e esforço! Funcionou brilhantemente.

- Não tão brilhantemente assim se estou tendo pesadelos agora! – Harry exclamou com uma careta de zanga.

- E o que te faz pensar que seus pesadelos têm alguma coisa a ver com a maldição de Voldemort? Maldições não acabam para voltar novamente anos depois! Isso provavelmente é produto dos seus próprios medos. Talvez algo dentro de você esteja te dizendo para encarar seus traumas mais profundos de uma vez por todas.

Era o que Harry achava também. Mas ele precisava ter certeza de que era _aquilo_ realmente e não _sobras_ da maldição de Voldemort.

- Como pode ter certeza? – Harry perguntou.

Severus o olhou em silêncio por um longo tempo, ponderando o que iria dizer. Havia um jeito, mas seria muito arriscado. Ele havia se esforçado tanto para manter Harry afastado de problemas. Não ferraria com tudo mandando-o para um local perigoso. Além do mais, Severus se perguntou o que _ele_ teria a dizer sobre tudo aquilo. Mas se havia um jeito, Harry tinha o direito de saber e tomar a decisão por si mesmo. Afinal de contas, ele não era mais uma criança.

Severus suspirou.

- Há um bruxo que vive no Tibet. É conhecido por ser um dos homens vivos mais sábios, até mais sábio do que Dumbledore era. Ele vive recluso, até mais do que eu. Dizem que apenas aqueles destinados a conhecer seu paradeiro irão vê-lo. Você tem que ganhar o direito de vê-lo, e isso é a parte mais difícil. Vou te mostrar a direção certa, Potter, mas não posso te ajudar a vencer os obstáculos que irá achar pelo caminho, porque eu honestamente não sei nada sobre eles. Não sei o quão perigoso esse caminho é, mas dizem que é difícil atravessá-lo.

Harry e Draco estremeceram. Draco pegou na mão de Harry instintivamente e a apertou. Harry apertou a sua de volta, precisando daquele suporte. Estava tão distraído que nem notou o olhar de surpresa de Severus.

- O que esse cara pode fazer por Harry? – Draco perguntou num sussurro.

- Ele pode ler almas. Pode fazer com que almas problemáticas encontrem a paz novamente. Talvez seja o que você precisa, Potter. Mas como eu disse, é difícil de se chegar até ele. Alguns dizem que ele nem existe.

- Mas você acredita que ele existe, não? – Harry perguntou.

Severus pareceu perturbado.

- Acredito... Mas só porque Dumbledore foi uma das raras pessoas que conseguiram conhecê-lo.

- Então ele existe. – Harry declarou. – Vou atrás dele. Vou encontrá-lo.

Severus suspirou, irritado.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? É impossível chegar até ele. Você terá que ir para o Tibet! Não só trouxas tem problemas políticos por lá, mas bruxos também! Não pode apenas entrar no Tibet! Além do mais, talvez você enfrente muitos desafios mágicos, Potter, e não acho que você esteja preparado pra isso. Você não tem se exercitado há muito tempo, certo? Precisa se preparar primeiro.

- Eu vou junto. – Draco disse, resoluto.

Severus balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Draco, mas você não pode. Apenas Harry pode ir. É problema dele, não seu.

- É meu problema! Afinal de contas, fui eu que fiz com que ele bebesse o antídoto. Se não funcionou do jeito que a gente imaginava que funcionaria, então tenho minha cota de responsabilidade e...

- Não pode ir, Draco. – disse Severus firme.

- Eu irei. – Draco declarou.

- Draco... – Severus começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz firme de Harry.

- Você não pode. – Harry olhou para Draco. De repente as coisas estavam muito claras pra ele. Sabia que precisaria embarcar naquela jornada sozinho. – Esse cara... Snape diz que apenas aqueles destinados a vê-lo irão conhecê-lo. Eu sou uma dessas pessoas. Sou eu quem tem lutado contra mim mesmo desde que posso me lembrar. Estou dividido em dois. Preciso me encontrar. Ele irá me ajudar, tenho certeza disso. Mas você não pode ir comigo, Draco. Essa tarefa é apenas minha. Não posso deixar que você vá comigo. Desculpe. – Draco estava prestes a reclamar quando Harry se voltou para Severus e disse: - Me diga como faço pra chegar até lá.

Severus sentiu o coração entalado na garganta. Ele não podia fazer tudo. Havia outra pessoa que era mais apta para o trabalho, mas Severus não tinha certeza da reação de Harry quando soubesse disso.

- Eu... Há alguém... – Severus sentiu as mãos trêmulas, e ele cerrou os punhos. – Dumbledore não foi o único que conheceu o homem. Há alguém mais... Alguém que você conhece muito bem, Potter. É ele quem deve te ensinar, não eu.

- Quem? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Sou eu, Harry. – disse a voz rouca vindo da porta.

Harry sentiu como se o tempo congelasse, e ele só tinha olhos para o homem alto que havia aparecido de repente na sua frente.

_Continua..._

_**Notas de Blanche**: Esse é realmente um final muito maldoso... Eu admito. Mas infelizmente, vocês só vão saber a identidade da pessoa no próximo domingo... Até lá... tentem adivinhar quem é! _


	35. O colapso de Harry

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Harry Potter foi criado pela JK Rowlings. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre a história. Escrever sobre esse mundo mágico e maravilhoso é apenas um passatempo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Agradecimentos**: A todos vocês que vêm deixando recados e comentários, tanto aqui como no meu e-mail! Infelizmente, e pra variar, estou com uma pressa danada. Mas espero que vocês gostem do novo capítulo, que mais uma vez termina num baita suspense! XD Finalmente, descubram a identidade do homem misterioso. E para aqueles que acertaram o nome: Dracos de chocolate pra vocês!

Cap. 35 – **O colapso de Harry**

Era como estar num sonho surrealista, uma realidade alternativa onde o que ele achava que era real na verdade não era. Justo quando Harry achara que sua vida não poderia ficar mais complicada, algo vinha e a deixava de cabeça pra baixo de novo. Harry vagamente pensou ter ouvido Draco perguntar a ele se estava bem, mas seus olhos estavam grudados no homem a sua frente; um homem que ele pensara estar morto há muito tempo. Lá estava o homem cuja morte nunca parara de assombrá-lo. Algo ficou entalado em sua garganta, e seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas não derramadas. Recusava-se a chorar, no entanto. Primeiro queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Sirius? – Harry perguntou num sussurro.

- Harry... – disse Sirius com um sorriso débil. Ele tentou se aproximar de Harry e tocá-lo (Sirius estivera morrendo de vontade de fazer aquilo por muito tempo), mas Harry deu um passo para trás de imediato e sacou sua varinha.

- Potter, abaixe a varinha! – disse Severus aborrecido, sacando sua varinha também.

- Severus, não faça isso! – Sirius o advertiu. – Ele já está assustado! Não torne a situação ainda pior!

Enquanto os olhos de Severus e Sirius se digladiavam silenciosamente, Draco não disse nada. Estava tão surpreso quanto Harry. As pessoas próximas a Harry sabiam do quão traumática havia sido a morte de Sirius para ele. Ver Sirius Black vivo era um choque imenso, e Draco só podia imaginar o que estava se passando na cabeça de Harry naquele momento.

Finalmente, Severus baixou a varinha com um suspiro resignado. Depois se voltou para Draco e disse:

- Vamos fazer um chá, Draco. Eles têm muito que conversar...

Draco não sabia se era uma boa idéia deixar Sirius e Harry sozinhos. Bastava olhar para Harry e confirmar suas suspeitas. Draco podia sentir toda a confusão e dor do moreno; mas acima de tudo, podia sentir a raiva de Harry. Mas justo quando Draco havia decidido ficar, Severus o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou para fora.

- Que merda! – Draco reclamou, soltando o braço do aperto forte de Severus. – Não quero deixar Harry sozinho com aquele homem! O que você está pensando? Você me machucou!

Severus suspirou.

- Desculpe, Draco, mas Sirius vem esperando por esse momento desde que eu o resgatei daquela antiga passagem. A conversa é entre ele e Harry. É um momento só deles. Não posso interferir por mais eu que queira. Entendo o que você está sentindo. Está preocupado com Potter, e eu estou preocupado com Sirius. Mas... tudo que podemos fazer agora é esperar.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Ele é mesmo Sirius Black? – Draco precisava se certificar daquilo, porque sabia que Harry devia estar se perguntando a mesma coisa.

- É claro que ele é Sirius! – Severus respondeu com uma careta. – Acha que eu deixaria Potter sozinho com alguém se fazendo passar por ele?

- Como isso é possível? – Draco perguntou sem acreditar muito. – Ele estava morto! Vocês todos disseram a Harry que ele estava morto! Deixou Harry passar por toda aquela dor por nada? E o que há entre você e ele? Achei que você o odiasse!

- E odiava. – Severus sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas. A conversa estava lhe deixando inquieto.

- Então por que ele está aqui com você? Por que...? – Draco parou abruptamente e arregalou os olhos ao máximo ao ser se dar conta de algo. – Oh, meu Deus! Você se casou com _ele_? Como isso é possível?

- Ah, me poupe, Draco. Você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, deveria entender. Afinal de contas, você odiou Harry Potter com todas as suas forças por boa parte da sua vida. Você até mesmo quis vê-lo morto. O mesmo aconteceu comigo e com Sirius. Estávamos atraídos um pelo outro, mas éramos muito teimosos pra perceber e aceitar. Além do mais, éramos de Casas opostas, e éramos homens. Essas coisas eram o bastante para deixar qualquer um louco. Nossas personalidades terríveis também não ajudavam... Mas tenho certeza de que você entende o que é amar e odiar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

Draco entendia. Sabia exatamente como era amar e odiar alguém. Até mesmo agora tinha problemas em admitir seus sentimentos.

- Certo. Então você ama Sirius Black. Isso não responde à pergunta principal. Todo mundo achava que ele estava morto! Como ele sobreviveu?

- Na verdade, meu amor por Sirius responde a sua pergunta... – disse Severus, corando levemente e parecendo terrivelmente embaraçado. – Arrisquei minha vida para trazê-lo de volta. Irônico, não é? Rezei tanto para que ele morresse que quando finalmente aconteceu, o fato só me causou mais dor.

- Então ele estava morto.

- Não exatamente. Venha comigo. Vou lhe contra tudo o que você quer saber. Mas primeiro, vamos tomar um chá. – Severus fez um gesto para que Draco o seguisse até a cozinha.

Draco o obedeceu após hesitar um pouco. Enquanto Severus preparava o chá, ele disse a Draco:

- Sente-se, Draco, porque isso vai demorar um pouco...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry nem reparou quando Severus arrastou Draco para fora da sala. Estava preso num pesadelo, e sabia que não poderia despertar daquele. Sentiu a dor crescer dentro do peito. Estava de volta mais uma vez ao dia da morte de Severus, e mais uma vez era impossível respirar. Ao ver Sirius agora, a horrível verdade o acertou em cheio. Ele _nunca_ havia superado aquele momento no Departamento de Mistérios. Não importava quantas vezes tentara convencer a si mesmo de que nada daquilo era verdade, ele sabia que não era bem assim. Era _sua _culpa. Nunca havia deixado o sentimento de culpa de lado. Era um machucado que nunca iria sarar completamente.

Harry não conseguia entender quem era esse homem. Era um fantasma? Não, não podia ser. Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça havia lhe dito que Sirius morrera e fora pra outro lugar. Então quem era aquela pessoa parada na sua frente? Ele parecia muito com Sirius. Talvez fosse uma piada doentia ou um jogo para destruí-lo. Harry ainda tinha muitos inimigos. Em sua perturbação mental, pensou até mesmo que Draco e Snape haviam se juntado para derrotá-lo. Seu coração doeu.

- Quem é você? – Harry perguntou, apertando a varinha em suas mãos trêmulas.

- Sou Sirius, Harry. – respondeu Sirius.

- Não. – Harry balançou a cabeça com uma careta zangada. – Não pode ser Sirius. Ele está morto. Ele morreu há muito tempo. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! Eu vi aquela maldita mulher acertá-lo, e vi quando ele caiu atrás do véu! Todo mundo me disse que ele estava morto! Por que está aqui? É um fantasma?

Sirius suspirou, cansado. Sabia que não seria fácil convencer Harry de sua existência. Precisava ser paciente com ele.

- Não sou um fantasma, Harry. Sou eu mesmo. Sirius.

A mente de Harry começou a rodar, e ele se sentiu tonto.

- Então... Foi tudo uma mentira? Todos mentiram pra mim?

- Ninguém mentiu pra você. Ninguém sabia.

- Não acredito em você! – Harry gritou. – Você é um maldito mentiroso! Me prove que você é Sirius! Me diga algo que somente eu e Sirius saberíamos!

- Eu costumava ser Padfoot pra você. Te contei tudo sobre minha árvore genealógica, lembra? Quando fiquei preso naquela casa horrível... aquela casa que costumava me deixar maluco... Nós conversamos sobre minha família. Naquele mesmo dia você me perguntou se poderia viver comigo se fosse expulso de Hogwarts. Você se lembra de quando perguntou a mim e a Remus sobre seu pai? Você não gostou do que viu na Penseira de Severus, então quis saber mais sobre o assunto. Você não gostou da nova imagem que teve de seu pai como um brigão idiota. Me disse que sentia pena de Severus, e que não conseguia entender como sua mãe havia se apaixonado por seu pai se ela o odiava tanto.

A varinha de Harry escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no chão. Ele sentiu os joelhos ficarem fracos e a visão levemente embaçada. Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você estava morto. – ele murmurou debilmente.

Cautelosamente, Sirius deu outro passo na sua direção. Harry não se moveu dessa vez, mas sobressaltou-se.

- É complicado... – começou Sirius, movendo as mãos nervosamente. – Não sei como te explicar sobre o que aconteceu comigo depois que eu caí atrás do véu. Foi tudo muito confuso. Houve períodos de escuridão intensa, seguidos de momentos de paz e quietude... Eu me sentia como se estivesse perdido em um sonho sem fim. Pensei que estivesse morto, mas não havia ninguém conhecido para me dar boas vindas como eu achava que seria quando eu morresse. Eu não tinha nenhuma noção de tempo. Um dia vi seu pai. Ele sorriu pra mim, e eu achei que o momento finalmente havia chegado. Estava feliz por partir, mas então alguém me chamou de volta. Meu coração ficou dividido.

- Queria ir com seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo havia essa outra voz me chamando de volta incessantemente. – Sirius continuou, sorrindo ternamente ante a lembrança. – No começo eu só pude ouvir palavras carinhosas. Era uma declaração de amor de cortar o coração, e ficou reverberando em meu coração e me fez hesitar da minha decisão. Então a voz suave mudou. Ela começou a me amaldiçoar... Foi então que eu percebi quem era, e aquilo me chocou profundamente. Era Severus. Eu o vi. Mesmo me xingando, ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca o vi chorar por nada. Eu estava muito cansado. Queria descansar. Quase escolhi ficar com James. Mas no fim, a persistência de Severus me ganhou.Sabia que tinha que voltar, não só por ele mas por você também. Enquanto estive preso entre a vida e a morte, ele me lembrou que eu tinha muito pelo que viver. Então eu dei a volta e fiz o doloroso caminho de volta a vida. Escolhi a vida ao invés da morte. Não foi fácil, mas eu consegui.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e piscou algumas vezes. Como ele sentiu que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto, sentou-se no sofá, encostou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cobriu os olhos com as palmas das mãos. Sirius se aproximou dele imediatamente com uma expressão preocupada. Harry sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro e o repeliu violentamente. Ele encarou Sirius e sibilou:

- Fique longe de mim.

- Por favor, Harry... Sei que é difícil digerir tudo isso de uma vez, mas...

- Mas o quê? – Harry gritou, todo seu corpo tremendo de raiva. Ele sentia-se traído. – O que eu deveria entender? Como todo mundo me enganou todos esses anos? Como me deixaram sozinho pra lidar com a dor de perder você? Passei todo esse tempo pensando que era responsável por sua morte! Nunca me perdoei por aquilo. Aquele momento mudou completamente minha vida. Meu coração morreu com você. E agora descubro que foi tudo mentira...

- Não foi uma mentira, Harry. – disse Sirius com uma dor profunda em seu coração.

- Todos esse anos... Você estava vivo e nem se importou em me dizer!

- Não foi assim! – Sirius havia prometido a si mesmo que se manteria calmo enquanto estivesse falando com Harry, mas era difícil. – Se Severus não tivesse me resgatado, eu não teria voltado.

- Ah, então você voltou por _ele_. – Harry brigou, sua voz cheia de acusação. – Porque o órfãozinho idiota não valia o esforço, não é? Você voltou por um homem que desejou a sua morte! Um homem que você odeia e que te odeia também! Eu... eu realmente não entendo mais nada! Não entendo mesmo. Por que ele te salvou? Pensei que ele estivesse feliz com sua morte! Poderia entender se estivéssemos falando de Remus te resgatando, mas não do _Mal-cheiroso_ Snape!

Sirius correu os dedos entre seu cabelo e segurou a urgência de puxar tudo.

- Isso também é muito complicado... Vai ser difícil pra você entender que...

- Então me faça entender! – Harry exigiu com os olhos injetados.

- É verdade que a gente se odiava com todas as nossas forças. Ele era meu inimigo declarado. Mas... em algum momento nós percebemos que apenas nos odiávamos tanto porque nos amávamos. Severus...

- Pare de chamar ele de Severus! É nojento!

Sirius suspirou.

- Nós éramos muito parecidos, eu e Se... Snape. – Sirius se corrigiu a tempo, antes que Harry pudesse ter outro acesso de raiva. – É irônico se você pensar bem, mas foram nossas similaridades que nos mantiveram separados.

Harry fez uma careta e Sirius lhe deu um meio-sorriso. Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry, mas deixou uma distância segura entre eles para que Harry não sentisse que Sirius estava se impondo sobre ele.

- Eu te disse que ia ser difícil de entender. – Sirius continuou. – Sei que sempre projetei idéia de ser muito confiante, mas a verdade era que no fundo eu era muito inseguro, e devido a minha história familiar, passei um longo tempo me odiando. Toda aquela confiança excessiva era só uma fachada para esconder as minhas inseguranças das outras pessoas. Era um escudo. O mesmo acontecia com Se... Snape. – Sirius fez uma pausa, irritado com o fato de que agora que finalmente havia se acostumado a usar o primeiro nome do amante, não podia por causa de Harry. – Eu tenho mesmo que chamar ele de Snape?

Harry assentiu, sério. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez nenhuma reclamação. Não tinha o direito de negar nada a Harry, não importava o quão absurdo soasse. Ele já havia decepcionado Harry demais.

- Snape era como eu. Aquela atuação irritadiça dele era seu escudo. Ele era propositadamente rude com as pessoas porque não queria se machucar. Na verdade, ele era tão inseguro quanto eu. Mas enquanto ele escolheu ser amargo, eu escolhi ter o máximo de amigos que pudesse para poder esquecer dos meus problemas familiares. Eu não gostei de Snape à primeira vista, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma centelha entre nós, uma atração muito forte que costumava me deixar louco. Ele sentia também. Foi o que o fez odiar James ainda mais. Ele odiava nossa intimidade. Tudo ficou pior quando uma série de coisas aconteceu e...

- Que coisas? – a voz suave de Harry tomou Sirius de surpresa. O fez imaginar se o afilhado finalmente havia se acalmado.

- Snape e eu meio que... saímos juntos... por um tempo. Por causa das nossas brigas constantes, tivemos que fazer juntos um trabalho escolar uma vez como punição... Mas porque eu não queria me encontrar com ele, deixei tudo pra última hora, então acabamos numa sala deserta tarde da noite tentando acabar nosso trabalho. A gente brigou como sempre... Mas porque estávamos sozinhos, uma coisa levou a outra e... Nós nos beijamos e... bem... – Sirius sentiu-se embaraçado. – Algumas coisas... aconteceram. Depois disso, não só nosso ódio aumentou, mas também nossa atração... Então cada vez que a gente se encontrava, brigávamos, nos beijávamos e...

- _Coisas_ aconteciam... – Harry completou com um sorriso irônico, e não pôde evitar pensar que a rotina de Sirius e Severus lhe era muito familiar.

Sirius sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- É. Já que não éramos maduros o suficiente pra lidar com aquilo, era lógico que iria terminar um dia. Não esperava que fosse tão difícil terminar com ele... – Sirius sorriu, amargo. – Mas eu tinha uma reputação a zelar. Isso soa horrível, mas... eu era o ganharão do pedaço, sabe? Não ficaria bem se eu fosse pego com _Snape_, sem mencionar que nenhum dos meus amigos teria entendido, especialmente seu pai. James e Snape não se suportavam. Por um tempo, eu realmente achei que Snape tivesse uma queda por seu pai.

- Ele teve? – Harry perguntou com uma expressão de horror.

- Não. Ao menos é o que Se... Snape me diz. – Sirius fez uma careta. – Se ele descobrir que ainda tenho algumas dúvidas sobre o assunto, ele me mata.

- Foi aí que você decidiu matá-lo? – Harry perguntou.

- Não! – Sirius negou imediatamente. – Eu não quis matá-lo. Só quis... Eu fui idiota e inconseqüente. Queria assustá-lo, ensiná-lo uma lição. Sei lá! Eu estava muito zangado com ele. Meu ódio me fez ficar cego. Eu estava com um ciúme tremendo. Não percebe? Naquela época Severus era o cãozinho de estimação de Lucius. Todo mundo sabia. Ele tinha uma fixação medonha por Lucius. – Sirius sentiu o ciúme voltar ao pensar naquilo. – Lucius era alguém que ele gostaria de ser. Nojento, não? – Harry concordou, e Sirius continuou: - Pensei que eles estivessem transando. Isso certamente multiplicou minha raiva. Minha idiotice chegou à conclusão de que se eu não podia tê-lo, ninguém mais poderia. Então eu o mandei para o Salgueiro Lutador... Remus ficou tão zangado que ficou sem conversar comigo um tempão. Até mesmo James gritou comigo. Quando eu me dei conta do que tinha feito, era tarde demais. Fiquei muito aliviado quando soube que nada tinha acontecido com Severus. Ele ficou furioso comigo. Levou as coisas muito pro lado pessoal, sabe?

- É claro que ele levou! – Harry exclamou. – Você atiçou um lobisomem nele, que aliás era seu melhor amigo! O que você queria que ele fizesse? Que ele te mandasse flores? Além do mais, foi você quem o magoou. Não tinha o direito de estragar a felicidade dele, mesmo que ele tivesse escolhido Lucius Malfoy.

- Bem, infelizmente há diferentes tipos de amor, Harry, e o meu é do tipo possessivo e egoísta. É horrível, eu sei...

- E quanto a Remus?

- Remus? O que quer dizer? Remus e eu éramos apenas amigos.

- Sua mãe me disse que você e Remus eram... mais do que apenas amigos.

Sirius pulou ao ouvir aquilo

- Minha _mãe_?

- O retrato dela. Nós meio que conversamos algumas vezes. Foi ela quem me contou sobre você e Remus. Primeiro ela me contou sobre seu irmão, depois ela me contou que suspeitava que você tinha um relacionamento com Remus. Ela disse que vocês dois eram muito mais que amigos.

Sirius não gostou de ouvir aquilo

- Não sabia que o retrato dela podia fazer mais do que xingar as pessoas... Hmm... Por que tem falado com aquela mulher maluca? Está vivendo na minha antiga casa?

- Estou. Não sabia? – Harry ficou confuso.

- Não! Severus me falou que a última vez que ouviu falar de você, você estava vivendo com Ron em Londres e treinando pra ser Auror.

- Isso foi há anos! Não sou um Auror. Eu.. larguei o treinamento depois de seis meses. – Harry confessou com a voz fraca.

Sirius ficou chocado.

- Ah, Harry, eu não fazia idéia!

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe. – Harry disse com amargura. – E você obviamente nem se preocupou em saber.

- Pensei que você tivesse seguido em frente com sua vida. Pensei que estivesse feliz. Severus me convenceu de que eu não precisava me preocupar com você...

- E você acreditou nele? Que tipo de imbecil você é? Eu não estava feliz, e não segui em frente com minha vida! Tenho vivido no inferno desde que saí da escola, e mesmo antes disso! Nunca superei a sua morte! Nunca superei a morte de Remus também. Foi um pesadelo. Ainda é! – Harry disse com ironia, lembrando-se do que o havia trazido para a casa de Severus. – Tem idéia de como eu me senti culpado? Sempre me culpei por aquele dia!

- Não foi sua culpa, Harry. – disse Sirius rapidamente. – Não pode ser responsável pelas minhas ações inconseqüentes. Não me forçou a ir ao Ministério naquele dia. Fui eu quem me descuidei. Se tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, Bellatrix não teria me atingido.

- Dumbledore e Remus tentaram me fazer acreditar nisso. Mas não importava quantas vezes eles me dissessem que não era minha culpa, eu não conseguia esquecer do fato de ter sido enganado por Voldemort... Se ao menos eu tivesse ouvido Hermione e esperado... Se não tivesse ido ao Ministério naquele dia, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Por isso, não pode tirar a culpa do meu coração. E a forma como eu tratei Remus depois... – Harry olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele começou a tremer de novo. – Nunca disse a ele o quanto ele significava pra mim... Nunca disse a você! – Harry não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Seu choro silencioso partiu o coração de Sirius. – Eu me senti tão sozinho e sem esperança. Me senti tão perdido...

Sirius tentou tocar em Harry mais uma vez, mas Harry se esquivou e o encarou com raiva.

- Eu te disse pra ficar longe! – Harry gritou. – Você ainda não me explicou nada! Tudo o que fez foi me contar sua _tocante_ história de amor! Ainda não sei porque você está vivo e porque não me procurou!

- Aquele véu... era um portal. Era uma passagem entre a vida e a morte. Foi aberta há séculos. Como ninguém conseguiu destruí-la, o Ministério resolveu escondê-la no Departamento de Mistérios. Ninguém realmente sabia o que ela podia fazer ou aonde podia levar. Havia apenas alguns documentos sobre o assunto, mas nada substancial. Por isso eles supuseram que eu houvesse morrido quando cai nela. E de certa forma, eu realmente morri. Era como estar em coma. Fiquei vagueando pela escuridão por um longo tempo.

- Mas _havia_ uma chance de resgatar você! Por que eles não me disseram?

- Apenas Dumbledore sabia e nem ele tinha certeza. Havia teorias e mais nada. Ele apenas contou a Severus sobre ela porque Severus insistiu bastante. Dumbledore não poderia ter dito nada a você, Harry. Nunca a você. Se você soubesse que havia uma pequena chance de me trazer de volta, teria tentado. Ele queria que você ficasse em segurança, e eu também. Ele sabia que eu nunca deixaria que você tentasse algo tão perigoso apenas pra me salvar. Não havia garantias de que você seria bem sucedido, e era bem provável que você ficasse perdido como eu.

- Eu tinha o direito de saber! – Harry persistiu.

- Não, não tinha! Você é como eu, Harry. Ignora o perigo quando se trata das pessoas que ama. Eu não suportaria se você tivesse arriscado sua vida por mim. Já fez isso tantas vezes...

- E da última vez eu matei você... – Harry engoliu o choro.

- Não! Eu escolhi meu destino, Harry, não você.

- Você só foi ao Ministério por minha causa. – Harry apontou num sussurro.

- Ainda assim, foi minha escolha.

- Então eu também deveria ter tido a chance de escolher ir atrás de você!

Sirius não retrucou. Suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Ele havia infligido tanta dor a vida de Harry que não sabia como consertar a bagunça que havia criado. Sirius sentiu a raiva crescer. Severus mentira pra ele. Era óbvio que Harry não havia seguido em frente. Podia sentir a solidão e a dor de Harry com tal intensidade que doía. Sirius deixara Severus lhe convencer de que Harry estava bem vivendo sozinho, e que a súbita presença de Sirius iria apenas aborrecê-lo. Sirius cerrou os punhos.

'_Harry tem sua própria vida agora. Ele é um Auror. Tem amigos. Acredito que tenha até uma noiva'_, Severus havia dito. '_Você ainda está fraco. Quando estiver totalmente recuperado, podemos ir atrás de Harry. Além do mais, será difícil explicar a ele sobre o nosso relacionamento.'_

Severus estivera preocupado consigo mesmo, pra variar. Não havia levado os sentimentos de Sirius em consideração. Sirius não deveria ter acreditado em Severus. Devia ter ido atrás de Harry. Devia ter visto por si mesmo se seu afilhado estava bem ou não. Havia falhado com James ao se manter afastado só porque estava com medo. Mais que tudo, havia falhado com Harry.

- Como ele te salvou? – Harry perguntou em uma voz tão baixa que Sirius achou que havia imaginado a pergunta.

Foi somente quando Harry insistiu que ele respondeu:

- Ele criou um feitiço muito complicado que lhe serviu de mapa e que o protegeu ao mesmo tempo. Então ele entrou no portal. Sabia que estava arriscando a vida ao fazer isso. Sabia que poderia se perder lá e nunca mais achar o caminho de volta. Mas ele me disse que não se importava porque já não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Eu também não tinha mais nada a perder. – Harry disse para si mesmo, olhando o infinito.

- Não diga isso! – disse Sirius com violência. – É claro que tinha! Você é tão jovem, Harry. Tem muito pela frente! Sua vida é importante para muitas pessoas! Você trouxe esperança ao mundo bruxo.

- De novo essa porcaria de ser o herói do mundo... Eu trocaria tudo pra ter meus pais de volta e levar uma vida normal. – Harry disse com tristeza nos olhos. O coração de Sirius se partiu em pedacinhos. – Quando aconteceu? Quando Severus te salvou?

- Quando Severus me achou, eu já havia perdido três anos da minha vida. – Sirius disse. – Demorou mais um pra me recuperar. Eu estava muito debilitado quando ele me trouxe de volta.

Harry ficou chocado.

- Três anos?

Sirius assentiu.

- É. Ele só foi me procurar depois que Dumbledore morreu, porque Dumbledore o havia proibido de ir atrás de mim. Dumbledore tinha medo dos riscos que nós dois corríamos. Não há casos relatados sobre pessoas que escaparam do portal. Também não havia nenhum caso documentado sobre fugas em Azkaban. – Sirius sorriu para si mesmo. – Acho que tenho um talento natural para fugas difíceis.

- Faz sentido... – Harry disse, pensativo. – Snape largou do emprego um pouco depois da morte de Dumbledore e então desapareceu. Todo mundo pensou que ele finalmente houvesse enlouquecido.

- Ele estava cuidando de mim... – Sirius sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas. Havia muitas coisas que queria perguntar a Harry. Só não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir as respostas. – O que aconteceu com você?

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Por que se importa?

- Por favor, Harry... Você sabe que eu me importo. Pensei que estivesse bem. Fui levado a acreditar que você tinha achado seu caminho na vida, e que eu seria um empecilho se aparecesse na sua frente do nada. Não queria estragar as coisas pra você. Eu ia procurá-lo no final das contas, mas estava com medo da sua reação.

- Snape te mandou ficar longe de mim? – Harry podia sentir o sangue ferver.

- Não exatamente. Ele só... me convenceu que você estava melhor sem mim.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Então ele realmente te mandou ficar longe de mim. O desgraçado idiota... – Harry rosnou. – E você o obedeceu como um cachorrinho, não? Você realmente achou que eu estava melhor sem você? Você o ama tanto assim? Você o escolheu a mim!

- Não é bem assim! – Sirius exclamou, angustiado. – Isso não é sobre escolher ele a você! Eu... eu achei que você estivesse casado! Pensei que tivesse filhos. Não queria atrapalhar sua vida.

- Bem, eu não me casei. Não tenho filhos. Fiquei tão de saco cheio de tudo depois de Voldemort e Hogwarts que eu desisti de tudo. Meu futuro brilhante como Auror, os convites pra jogar Quadribol, minha namorada, meus amigos... – Harry respirou fundo. Ele enxugou algumas lágrimas mas elas continuaram caindo. – Tive que agüentar uma batalha judicial com os Malfoys pela posse da sua casa.

- Sério?

- Sério. Foi difícil provar que você estava mesmo morto e que tinha deixado a casa pra mim em seu testamento. Lucius Malfoy queria mesmo aquela casa... Mas eu ganhei no final. Fiz daquele lugar meu refúgio. Me escondi do mundo ali. Se não fossem pelas visitas constantes de Hermione e Ron pra checar como eu estava, não sei o que teria feito... – Era a primeira vez que Harry confessava aquilo em voz alta. – Eu não estava bem. Estava deprimido e patético. Não tinha mais forças pra nada.

Sirius sentiu algo esmagando seu coração.

- Mas... Quando eu o vi hoje, não notei nada. Pensei que você estivesse bem. Você parecia tão feliz e bonito. Não pensei que você estivesse deprimido.

- É por causa do... – _Draco_. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver como era fácil chegar àquela conclusão. Nos poucos dias que passara com Draco, o loiro havia mudado sua vida miserável. Ele havia feito com que Harry se sentisse vivo de novo.

Olhou ao redor, apenas para perceber que Draco não estava lá. De repente, ele sentia a falta de Draco imensamente, e o pensamento o assustava. Não queria sentir falta de ninguém. Harry não queria mais sofrer. Cedo ou tarde, Draco o trairia.

Sirius sentiu a inquietude de Harry e o chamou baixinho:

- Harry?

Harry olhou para Sirius. Seu padrinho estava lindo mas também cansado. Harry sentia-se cansado também. Nunca quis tanto ficar sozinho.

- Eu... – Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta. – Não sei de mais nada. Preciso ficar sozinho.

- Você me odeia Harry? – Sirius perguntou ansiosamente.

Harry abriu a porta e fitou o chão. Ele não odiava Sirius, mas estava magoado. Não respondeu à pergunta de Sirius porque queria puni-lo. Queria que Sirius pensasse que Harry o odiava, mesmo que aquilo não fosse verdade. Sentiu uma dor intensa no coração que ele pensou que nunca fosse ir embora. A situação toda era insuportável pra ele. Precisava descontar a raiva em alguma coisa, e só conhecia um jeito de fazer aquilo.

- Eu sinto tanto. – disse Sirius tristemente.

- É, eu também. – retrucou Harry, saindo do aposento rapidamente e correndo para o segundo andar.

Ele bateu a porta do quarto com toda sua força, e antes que soubesse estava jogando na parede tudo o que conseguia colocar as mãos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma forte rajada de energia mágica veio rápida e inesperada, e fez com que Draco se sentisse tonto e levemente nauseado. No momento em que aquela forte onda mágica atingiu seu corpo, soube que algo estava errado com Harry. Ele devia ter previsto aquilo. Não havia como a conversa de Harry com Sirius terminar de outro jeito. Para Harry, que havia sofrido tanto naqueles anos, era traição descobrir que seu padrinho estivera vivo mas não havia se preocupado em procurar por ele, salvando-o de sua existência miserável. Aquela era a verdade sobre Harry. Ele estivera à espera de alguém que pudesse salvá-lo, assim como Draco.

Draco correu para o quarto de Harry rapidamente, não se importando em explicar a Severus onde estava indo. Mas ao chegar lá, não se atreveu a entrar. Sentiu que Harry precisava daquele momento de privacidade para descontar sua própria frustração e dor. Draco tivera um momento parecido há pouco tempo atrás, então entendia. Ainda podia sentir cada fibra da dor de Harry penetrar seu corpo. Podia sentir em todo o seu ser o quanto Harry precisava de um ombro pra chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava ficar sozinho. Era como se Draco ouvisse os apelos suaves de Harry pedindo para que ele esperasse mais um pouco antes de entrar e deixar que Draco o abraçasse.

A espera pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas então, do nada, o alto nível de magia ao redor de Draco diminuiu. Tudo ficou em silêncio. Draco caminhou lentamente até a porta e ficou escutando. Não havia nada a não ser silêncio. Draco bateu na porta suavemente, mas não recebeu resposta. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Não podia sentir mais nada vindo de Harry, e aquilo o assustava. Bateu na porta com mais força, e deu um passo pra trás quando ela se abriu.

Cautelosamente, Draco entrou no aposento. Tudo parecia uma bagunça. Imaginou que sua sala devia ter aquela mesma aparência revirada depois do seu colapso nervoso. Achou Harry num canto, sentado no chão. Os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos, inchados e distantes. O coração de Draco se comprimiu no peito. No passado, quando eles ainda eram estudantes em Hogwarts, Draco esperara muito para ver Harry como ele estava agora: quebrado. Mas agora ele só queria abraçá-lo e fazer com que tudo ficasse bem ao invés de humilhá-lo em público.

- Harry? – ele chamou baixinho.

Os olhos vazios de Harry continuaram a fitar longe. Draco engoliu em seco e tentou de novo. Não desistiria tão facilmente. Harry o havia apoiado quando ele mais precisara. Agora era sua vez de retribuir o favor. Mesmo que Harry não respondesse, Draco sentou ao seu lado e esperou.

- Devíamos acabar com isso. – Harry disse subitamente, pegando Draco de surpresa.

- Acabar com o quê? – Draco perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Com o que quer que a gente esteja fazendo. – Harry respondeu, distante. Não havia nenhuma emoção em sua voz. Draco sentiu uma dor no coração, mas disse a si mesmo para não entrar em pânico. Ao invés de retrucar, ele relanceou para Harry. Harry continuou falando: - O que ganharemos se continuarmos com isso? Nosso relacionamento está fadado a terminar, e nós estamos fadados a sofrer. Cedo ou tarde você ficará cansado de mim, ou iremos irritar um ao outro.

- Já fazemos isso. – Draco murmurou.

- É, mas... pode ficar pior. Você irá me deixar um dia quando perceber que não sou tudo aquilo que você pensava que eu fosse.

Draco suspirou. Sentia vontade de sacudir Harry.

- Eu sei exatamente o quê e quem você é.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não me conhece nem um pouco. Quanto mais cedo perceber isso, melhor. Além disso, todos os relacionamentos acabam, e você fica com nada mais do que um coração partido. Está disposto a arriscar sua alma por um cara ferrado como eu?

Draco amaldiçoou Harry por deixar que a conversa chegasse naquele ponto. Não era sobre eles. Era pra ser sobre Sirius e o quanto ele havia magoado Harry. Mas pensando bem, talvez fosse sobre Sirius. O padrinho de Harry havia sido sua última esperança de ter algo parecido com uma família. Harry sempre fora sozinho no mundo. Ele sempre protegera seu coração. Claro que ele ficaria com medo de se arriscar num relacionamento. Era Draco quem tinha que provar a Harry que ele podia ser amado.

Draco sentiu as mãos trêmulas. Cerrou os punhos, engoliu seco e depois respirou fundo antes de ganhar a coragem necessária para expor seu coração.

Fitou Harry com determinação. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo tão depressa que parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer minuto, ainda assim conseguiu reunir coragem para responder com firmeza:

- Que se dane tudo, Harry! Estou.

Harry olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Está o quê?

- Estou disposto a arriscar minha alma. – disse Draco tentando não se apavorar.

A respiração de Harry ficou entalada na garganta. Draco aproveitou sua surpresa para continuar com sua confissão:

- Não me peça garantias. Não tenho nenhuma. Se alguém me dissesse no passado que um dia eu estaria transando com Harry Potter, eu teria rido à beça. Mas aqui estamos nós. Juntos. Até estamos nos entendendo, algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível, e eu tenho certeza que você pensava a mesma coisa. Não tenho todas as respostas. Não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro, mas eu conheço meus sentimentos. Tentei negá-los muitas vezes, é verdade. Mas seria muito idiota em descartá-los agora. Não importa o quão irritante ou teimoso você possa ser de vez em quando... Não vou te deixar. Vou ficar ao seu lado pra sempre se você deixar. Eu... Eu faço qualquer coisa por você. – A voz de Draco falhou.

Os olhos de Harry tremularam.

- O que está dizendo?

- Que eu te amo, sua besta! Eu te amo! – Draco sentiu tanto alívio por finalmente dizer o que sentia que quase não notou a expressão de choque no rosto de Harry. – Eu te amo. – Draco sorriu suavemente e disse mais determinado: - Pode tentar se livrar de mim quantas vezes quiser, Potter, mas não vou desistir de você.

_Continua..._

_Nota da autora: Essas declarações de amor são tudo na vida! XD Finalmente o Draco se declarou! Yay! E agora? Qual será a reação de Harry no próximo capítulo? Apostas! Ele vai espanar ou se declarar também? _


	36. Confissões de Amor

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Agradecimentos: A todos vocês que tem comentado a história! Obrigada!

Cap. 36 – **Confissões de Amor**

Severus suspirou ao saber que o momento do tão esperado confronto havia chegado. Estivera esperando os olhares furiosos de Sirius e suas palavras assassinas por um longo tempo. Elas lhe eram mais familiares do que as palavras de amor que eles às vezes conseguiam professar um para o outro. Mas ele desejou estar errado, porque não esperava que as palavras de ódio de Sirius doessem tanto.

Severus se culpou por baixar suas defesas agora que finalmente estavam juntos. No passado, teria apenas dado de ombros e seguido em frente, ou amaldiçoado Sirius com um feitiço. Não podia mais fazer isso, não quando eram _casados_.

A quem ele estava enganando? Ele nunca havia sido capaz de dar de ombros para nada que tivesse a ver com Sirius. Sirius sabia melhor do que ninguém como irritá-lo com sucesso.

Do que Sirius estava acusando-o agora? Ah, sim. Algo sobre como Severus havia mentido pra ele, como sempre fazia aliás. Harry havia sofrido todos aqueles _malditos_ anos por causa dele, o ex-Comensal da Morte. Isso fez com que Severus ficasse imaginando se aquela mancha em sua vida seria jogada na sua cara pelo resto de sua existência. A gritaria de Sirius parecia não terminar nunca, e Severus não soube como conseguiu conter a raiva. Apenas sentou-se ali e ficou escutando Sirius brigar com ele sobre como não havia nenhuma vida feliz como Auror, nem esposa e nem filhos para o pobre Harry. Havia apenas dor e sofrimento, apenas sentimentos de culpa.

Severus sorriu amargamente. Dor e sofrimento faziam parte da vida. Severus tivera sua cota de sofrimento também. Na verdade, sua cota havia sido excessiva para uma pessoa só suportar. _E alguém se importava?_ Apenas Dumbledore se importara, e mesmo seu velho mentor não tivera escrúpulos em colocar a vida de Severus em risco pelo _bem da causa_. Por que com Harry seria diferente? O garoto havia crescido sendo tratado como um príncipe por todos. Tudo que Severus fizera no passado fora para o bem de Harry Potter. Se eles tivessem educado o rapaz melhor, ao invés de tentar tanto diminuir seu fardo, Harry não teria se tornado tão mimado e difícil. Eles deveriam ter dito a Harry o que se esperava dele desde o começo ao invés de lhe esconder a verdade.

Harry Potter era o pobre orfãozinho. _E daí?_ Harry realmente pensava que era o único com um passado horrível e uma infância infeliz? Severus deu um sorrisinho de escárnio silenciosamente. Harry não sabia nada sobre sofrimento. Severus havia experimentado o que realmente era dor, tortura e rejeição desde o nascimento. Se alguém achava que os Dursleys eram assim tão terríveis, era porque eles não conheciam o pai de Severus.

E daí se Severus estava com um pouco de ciúmes? E daí que ele não havia dito a Sirius a verdade sobre Harry? Ele realmente não sabia nada sobre o estado mental do garoto. Como poderia? Havia abandonado tudo para ir atrás de Sirius e trazê-lo de volta. Da última vez que ouvira falar de Harry Potter, ele era um estudante Auror espetacular e tinha uma noiva. Severus havia presumido que ele seguira em frente com sua vida e era agora um excelente Auror e pai de dois ou três diabinhos. Afinal de contas, Harry possuíra tudo para fazer sucesso. Não era culpa de Severus se suas previsões haviam falhado.

Severus estivera tentando seguir em frente com sua vida também. Estivera lutando com seus próprios demônios. Estivera perseguindo sua própria felicidade ao salvar seu único amor. Mas ninguém se preocupara em agradecê-lo. Nem o pirralho e nem seu amante cabeçudo haviam se dado conta de que o reencontro deles só fora possível graças a _Severus_.

Sabia que estava sendo injusto com Harry, afinal de contas, o garoto enfrentara muitas dificuldades na vida. Mas ele não se importava. Severus queria pensar na sua própria felicidade pra variar. Além do mais, não havia feito nada tão terrível quanto Sirius estava sugerindo. Ele realmente não sabia nada sobre a depressão de Harry e seus pesadelos com Voldemort. Fora informado daquilo há apenas alguns minutos atrás. A vida miserável de Harry não era _sua_ culpa em absoluto.

Severus encarou a face zangada de Sirius com frieza quando o marido parou de jogar palavras de ódio na sua cara. Então ele cerrou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Já terminou?

Seu tom sem emoção fez a raiva de Sirius aumentar ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível.

- Ah, não, _querido_. Só estou começando! – respondeu Sirius.

Severus fez uma careta de zanga, depois se levantou lentamente e olhou bem nos olhos de Sirius ao dizer:

- Certo. Vamos extrair o veneno de nossas vidas de uma vez por todas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os olhos de Harry tremularam. _

_- O que está dizendo?_

_- Que eu te amo, sua besta! Eu te amo! – Draco sentiu tanto alívio por finalmente dizer o que sentia que quase não notou a expressão de choque no rosto de Harry. – Eu te amo. – Draco sorriu suavemente e disse mais determinado: - Pode tentar se livrar de mim quantas vezes quiser, Potter, mas não vou desistir de você._

Não importava quantas vezes Harry tentasse, sua voz não saía. Estava sem palavras ante a súbita confissão de Draco. Não sabia o que dizer. Sentia um nó na garganta que parecia não querer se desfazer. Podia ouvir a violência das batidas de seu coração, e suas mãos tremeram. Não devia estar tão surpreso. Hermione já havia tentado convencê-lo um milhão de vezes que Draco sentia algo por ele além do ódio. Não era pelo fato de Draco e Harry terem sentimentos um pelo outro que Fred e Hermione haviam se unido para juntar os dois com um plano maluco?

Mas não havia como negar. Harry _estava_ chocado. Não esperava uma confissão tão franca, especialmente naquele momento em particular.

Draco, cuja respiração estivera presa na garganta, parecia prestes a entrar em pânico pela falta de reação de Harry. O loiro não esperara que eles se beijassem e pulassem na cama, mas certamente não esperava aquele silêncio insuportável. Ele estava ficando maluco.

Harry engoliu em seco, depois perguntou:

- Há quanto tempo?

Draco o olhou com uma expressão estúpida e Harry acrescentou:

- Há quanto tempo se sente assim?

Draco deu de ombros, mas engoliu em seco. _Desde sempre_, ele pensou. Mas responder daquela forma seria bancar o tolinho romântico, então ao invés disso ele respondeu:

- Não sei. Num momento eu te odiava e no outro... Estava secando você em seu uniforme de Quadribol e pensando comigo mesmo como você era gostoso. – Foi uma tentativa fraca de fazer piada, uma que Harry não achou engraçada.

- Não entendo. – Harry disse pra si mesmo.

Draco franziu a testa. Agora que seu nervosismo estava começando a desaparecer, a irritação tomava seu lugar. Não podia evitar. Era uma maneira de proteger seu coração contra palavras dolorosas.

- O que é que você não entende?

- Por que você me ama? – Harry perguntou com curiosidade legítima. No entanto, Draco ficou ofendido. Notando a expressão ferida de Draco, Harry continuou: - Ah, qual é, Draco! Nós desprezávamos um ao outro em Hogwarts. Nunca pensei em você como amante até recentemente. Eu nem me lembrava de você a maior parte do tempo! Você era apenas uma mosca irritante que não queria ir embora e...

- Tá, tá! Já entendi! – Draco exclamou, reprimindo a urgência de socar Harry. – Não precisa me dizer o quanto eu era insignificante pra você, ou como você me odiava. Já estou mais do que acostumado com sua rejeição, Potter! Eu perdi pra um Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin! Não precisa ficar relembrando essas memórias horríveis.

Harry suspirou.

- Só estou dizendo que não consigo entender porque você me ama.

- Por quê? Quem é que sabe? Talvez seja porque você tem esse carisma idiota que faz todo mundo notar sua presença, não importa quão horrivelmente vestido você esteja. Ou porque você tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, e o mais intenso par de olhos que eu já encontrei. Você é legal, leal e tem um senso de justiça maravilhoso. Já vi a paixão em seus olhos muitas vezes. No Quadribol, com seus amigos, nas suas batalhas. Sua paixão sempre queimou todo meu ser. É por isso que fiquei tão chocado quando vi você parecendo tão desesperançado e derrotado. Aquele não era o mesmo Harry Potter que eu conheci. Mas curiosamente, me apaixonei pelo seu lado patético também. Me apaixonei por sua vulnerabilidade e fragilidade. Antes que eu soubesse, já tinha me apaixonado perdidamente por você de novo. – Havia uma chama acesa nos olhos de Draco que fez o corpo de Harry pegar fogo.

- Olha, - Draco continuou emotivamente. – Não espero que você me ame de volta. Só queria que você conhecesse meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Já estava cansado de escondê-los. Eu estou sufocando. Precisava botá-los pra fora. Mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar você brincar com meu coração. Já sei o que você sente por mim. Sei que não gosta de mim. Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar você me magoar. Se não tem nada legal pra dizer, então fique quieto.

- Hei, espere um pouco! O que você espera que eu diga? – Harry perguntou com uma carranca zangada. – Preciso entender isso. Você sabe muito bem que esse é o pior momento pra gente discutir nosso relacionamento! Meu mundo acabou de ruir! De novo! Não espera mesmo que eu...

- Eu não espero nada de você! Já te disse! – Draco o cortou. Sabia que estava sendo irracional. Mas seu coração doía muito pra ele se importar. Além do mais, era culpa de Harry. Ele havia começado tudo. _Harry_ havia ameaçado terminar tudo entre eles. – Isso não é justo! Eu, eu não... Você é...

- Cale a boca! – Harry o cortou. Draco o encarou com olhos assassinos. – Por que estamos brigando? – Harry perguntou.

- Por que você é um imbecil! Sempre briga comigo!

- Ah, certo! Você é tão inocente! Você _nunca_ me provoca. Eu te ataco completamente do nada! – Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Isso mesmo! Quer dizer, aqui estou eu, abrindo meu coração pra você, e o que você faz? Age como um bastardo insensível!

Harry fumegou.

- Eu sou um bastardo e ainda assim você me ama?

Draco cerrou os punhos. Sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes.

- O que eu posso dizer? Sou idiota e patético.

- Fico feliz que a gente concorde em alguma coisa. – Harry retrucou, esquentado.

- Vá pro inferno! – Draco gritou. Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Harry – após hesitar por um segundo apenas – agarrou o braço do loiro e o puxou de encontro a seu peito. Os olhos flamejantes de ambos de encontraram num desafio mudo.

- Pensei que você não fosse desistir de mim nem se eu o mandasse embora. – a voz rouca de Harry fez o corpo de Draco tremer.

Draco ergueu a cabeça.

- Não vou. Apenas vou...

- Fugir.

- Não! – Draco mentiu descaradamente. – Só vou esfriar a cabeça.

- Então fique. Deixe-me te ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. – a voz suave de Harry foi o bastante para fazer o corpo de Draco se transformar em gelatina. Mas nada foi tão eficiente quanto os dedos de Harry no seu cabelo e o par de lábios quentes capturando os seus num beijo apaixonado.

- Idiota! Não brinque comigo, Harry. – Draco sussurrou contra a boca de Harry. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer. Mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Só queria segurar Harry e nunca mais soltar. – Desculpe se você está passando por toda aquela dor de novo, mas por favor... não me ignore. – E agora ele estava implorando. _Lá se vai o orgulho dos Malfoys_. – Meu coração está completamente exposto. Não pode me culpar por agir tão defensivamente.

Harry tocou sua testa com a dele e suspirou.

- Você está certo. Desculpe. Não quero te ignorar. Apenas não posso evitar. Ser um canalha completo é o jeito que eu tenho de defender _meu_ coração. Eu... nem preciso te dizer como eu estou ferrado. Você já sabe. É muita coisa pra uma noite só. Estou um caco!

Draco assentiu.

- Eu sei. Só... Você me assustou. Não posso nem imaginar perder você. Não quando ainda estamos nos conhecendo melhor. – ele confessou. – Não vou me cansar de você, Harry. Nunca me cansei. Só quero te consolar.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

- Você é muito bom nisso. Na verdade... passando esses dias com você... eu percebi que você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu. Você não era no passado, mas é agora. – Harry o provocou um pouco.

O coração de Draco deu um salto.

- Só está me dizendo isso pra transar comigo.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso.

- Está funcionando?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e fingiu considerar a pergunta com seriedade.

- Continue. – ele disse.

- Eu acho... acho que... eu... também estou apaixonado por você. – disse Harry num sussurro.

A respiração de Draco ficou presa na garganta. Tudo ao seu redor começou a girar. Será que Harry havia dito aquilo mesmo?

- O que disse? – Draco perguntou pra se certificar.

Harry fez uma careta, mas no fundo estava muito nervoso.

- Você sabe... você me ouviu. Não me faça dizer de novo.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Esperei muito tempo pra ouvir isso, Potter. Um tempo longo demais. Dizer mais uma vez não vai machucar você! Acho que mereço ouvir isso! Acha que foi fácil agüentar você? Quero minha parte por agüentar todas as suas variações de humor e palavras amargas.

Harry pareceu pensar no assunto, então disse:

- Pensei que você já tivesse seu prêmio. Ron não devia te dar entradas para toda a temporada de Quadribol?

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Só disse aquilo pra irritá-lo. Acha mesmo que eu trocaria sua confissão de amor por alguns ingressos de Quadribol?

- Que tal a Copa Mundial? – Harry o provocou.

Draco fingiu pensar sobre o assunto.

- A Copa Mundial, huh? É uma oferta tentadora. Deixe-me pensar… Que tal… você dizer que me ama e a gente vai assistir a Copa juntos?

Harry molhou os lábios para esconder um sorriso.

- Você é tão mimado. Quando vai aprender que não pode ter _tudo_ o que quer?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Nunca. Eu _sei_ que posso ter os dois.

Harry enlaçou seus dedos nos de Draco e então disse em voz séria e baixa:

- Adoro passar meu tempo com você. Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Pensei que a idéia de Hermione era a coisa mais maluca que eu já tinha ouvido na vida. Estava convencido de que nunca iria dar certo. Mas de alguma forma, nós acabamos juntos de uma maneira maravilhosa. Você mudou muito. Gosto de tudo em você. Você me mostrou um lado seu menos egoísta e mais suave. Me deixou saber suas fraquezas e pontos fortes. Mais que tudo, foi meu amigo. Antes que eu percebesse, você havia cativado grande parte do meu coração. – Harry fez uma pausa, pois ficou muito emocionado.

Draco tentou segurar as lágrimas o máximo que pôde. Sabia que era tolice sua, mas ouvir Harry confessar seus sentimentos por ele era algo que achara impossível. Harry parecia tão trêmulo quanto ele.

- Eu... acho que te amo. – Harry continuou. – Mas...

O coração de Draco quase parou.

- ... preciso me entender primeiro antes de te pedir pra continuar comigo depois que nossos trinta dias juntos terminarem. Não posso ficar com você a não ser que faça as pazes comigo mesmo. Eu... vou naquela jornada de autoconhecimento que Snape nos falou. Só não sei quando vou voltar. Nem sei se vai dar certo. Quero pedir que você espere por mim, mas sei que não seria certo. Você tem Bill, e ele é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Ele é perfeito pra você, e eu o odeio por isso. – Harry ficou corado, e Draco sentiu sua tensão pela força do aperto dos dedos de Harry. – Que se dane! – Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos de Draco e declarou: - Não precisa esperar por mim. Mas se eu souber que você voltou com Bill, vou ser obrigado a desafiá-lo para um duelo.

Draco piscou repetidamente para não chorar. Perguntou-se se o coração de uma pessoa podia explodir de felicidade. Nunca havia sentido uma felicidade parecida antes. Nem mesmo quando havia voado numa vassoura pela primeira vez. Sorriu para Harry, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Acho que Bill tem mais direito de desafiar você. – ele tentou brincar.

- Hei! Ele teve sua chance com você e estragou tudo. Além do mais, e quanto àquele garoto francês?

Draco fez uma careta.

- Nem vamos tocar nesse assunto.

- Está com ciúmes? – Harry perguntou. _Ele_ certamente estava.

- Na verdade, não. Quer dizer, talvez um pouco. Meu ego está machucado. Bill nunca me disse nada sobre aquele pirralho. Pelo que eu sabia, eu era o único que realmente havia tentado Bill. – Draco fez outra careta. – Bem, não sou o primeiro a cair nesse tipo de cantada barata... Eu realmente gosto de Bill. Tivemos uma ótima relação, e acho que... ele pensa a mesma coisa. Eu realmente quis acreditar que ele fosse o único pra mim, e acho que ele quis acreditar na mesma coisa. Mas... Tudo mudou quando eu o encontrei de novo. Não posso mais ficar com ele. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente. Entendo agora que amo Bill como um amigo, mas... É _você_ que eu quero. – Draco tomou fôlego pra continuar. – É você que eu amo.

Eles se abraçaram com força, e apenas ficaram enrolados uns nos braços do outro por um longo tempo.

- Vou esperar por você o tempo que for preciso. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

- Não force a barra. Não consigo imaginar você agüentando tanto tempo sem sexo. – provocou Harry.

Draco o beliscou carinhosamente.

- Sexo não é tudo! E mesmo que as coisas fiquem muito pesadas, sempre posso procurar por Bill... Tenho certeza de que ele ficará mais do que feliz em...

Harry selou os lábios de Draco nos seus.

- Faça isso, mas não se esqueça das conseqüências.

- Não tenho medo de você. – Draco o provocou.

- Deveria ter.

Draco sorriu ante a falsa seriedade de Harry, e o moreno o beijou mais uma vez. Draco acariciou os cabelos negros de Harry e seus narizes se tocaram carinhosamente. O loiro quase não podia se conter de alegria. Sentia-se tolo e muito apaixonado. Harry o amava. Talvez Harry ainda estivesse confuso sobre tudo, e dadas as circunstâncias nem poderia ser diferente. Mas Draco tinha mais chances agora do que quando começara a viver com Harry. Finalmente podia ter Harry perto dele.

- Desculpe por tudo, Harry. Juro que não sabia sobre seu padrinho.

Harry assentiu. Sabia que Draco estava dizendo a verdade.

- Como se sente? – Draco perguntou.

- Mesmo ainda sentindo que cai em um universo alternativo onde nada faz sentido, estou me sentindo melhor. Obrigado por vir atrás de mim. Parece que você não estava brincando quando disse que era meu anjo da guarda. – Harry disse com olhos amorosos. – Por um momento eu pensei que você e Snape tivessem se juntado para fazer com que eu enlouquecesse de vez.

- Não acredita mais nisso, não é? Acredite, Harry, eu não fazia idéia. Severus nunca me disse nada sobre Black! – Draco disse, preocupado.

- Já descontei minha raiva, por isso agora posso ver as coisas mais claramente. Sei que não é sua culpa. No entanto, ainda quero matar Snape.

- Sem querer defendê-lo, mas... – Draco começou cuidadosamente. - ... ele honestamente não sabia como você estava. Ele podia ter se certificado, é verdade... Mas... ele é um homem triste e solitário, Harry. Ele ficou com medo de que, se deixasse Black ir, ele fosse perder seu marido, o único amor que ele teve na vida. Além do mais, ele também estava com medo dos inimigos de Black. Não quis arriscar a vida do amante de novo. Esconder Black de você e do resto do mundo não foi sua idéia mais brilhante, mas ele teve as melhores intenções.

- Ele foi egoísta! – exclamou Harry.

- Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde seu padrinho iria ter te procurado. Tio Severus disse que Black vinha agindo bem impacientemente ultimamente. Seja otimista, Harry. Agora tem seu padrinho vivo e perto de você. É um sonho que se tornou realidade. Aproveite o momento! E agradeça a Tio Severus por isso. Black não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele.

- É isso que me deixa mais irritado! Pensar que devo tanto a Snape... É de enfurecer qualquer um!

- Quer parar de se comportar como uma criança?

- Tenho o direito de estar zangado. – Harry declarou.

- Tem todo o direito do mundo. Mas isso vai te fazer bem? Acho que tio Severus terá problemas suficientes em se explicar para o seu padrinho...

Aquele pensamento fez Harry sorrir com malícia.

- Bem, ele merece.

Dividido entre sua lealdade por Severus e seu amor por Harry, Draco decidiu ficar calado. Abraçou Harry com força e suspirou de contentamento. Sua felicidade cresceu dentro dele e o fez sentir-se tão leve que ele achou que poderia flutuar.

'_Harry me ama! Quem se importa com o que quer que seja?'_

Harry não se sentia tão bem há muito tempo. Era como se sua conversa com Draco o tivesse libertado. Mesmo que houvesse muito com que se preocupar, ter Draco em seus braços lhe dava calma e coragem para encarar o que viesse pela frente. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy seria a pessoa certa para Harry? Ele estava completamente maravilhado. _Draco Malfoy_ era sua outra metade.

- Não consigo acreditar que você me ama. – Harry disse para si mesmo.

Draco o encarou.

- Não consigo acreditar que _você_ me ama.

- Eu disse que não tinha certeza.

- Engraçadinho... – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – É tarde demais pra voltar atrás! Você me ama porque eu digo que ama.

- Continue dizendo coisas idiotas assim e eu definitivamente vou parar de amar você.

Draco mostrou a língua para Harry, que sorriu. Draco olhou em volta e suspirou.

- Titio vai ficar muito zangado, Harry. Você destruiu o quarto de hóspedes dele.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Como se eu me importasse com seu _titio_. Além do mais, acho que meus estragos foram pequenos comparados aos dele. Sua sala estava muito pior que isso e eu consegui fazer com ela voltasse ao normal rapidinho.

- Não é verdade! Olhe em volta! Esse lugar é maior do que minha sala. Vai demorar um tempinho para deixá-lo limpo. Você realmente teve um colapso nervoso...

- Pelo menos eu não te ataquei como você fez comigo!

- Claro que não. Você não me deixou entrar enquanto estava destruindo tudo. E pensar que _eu_ deixei você entrar... em mais de um jeito. – Draco disso com ironia.

Harry deu uma risadinha.

- Eu deixei você entrar. Está aqui, não? E eu tenho planos de... _deixá-lo entrar_... mais tarde... se você quiser. – Harry corou levemente, depois se inclinou para beijar Draco na bochecha. Foi a vez de Draco corar.

- O que foi isso? – Draco perguntou, divertido.

- Um presente de agradecimento por ter me aturado até agora.

Draco ficou profundamente tocado com aquele gesto simples mas tão significativo. Mesmo assim, resolveu brincar:

- Chama isso de presente? Quero o pacote todo, Harry, não apenas a amostra.

- Terá o pacote todo depois. – Harry o provocou.

- Certo. Então... – Draco detestava ter que voltar a realidade, mas tinha que fazê-lo. – O que quer fazer agora? Quer conversar com seu padrinho de novo?

Harry suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se na cama.

- Não sei. Ainda estou chateado. Não posso acreditar que ele está aqui. Ele está _aqui_! É um choque e tanto. Eu... desejei uma porção de vezes que aquele dia no Ministério fosse uma grande mentira... Desejei tantas vezes vê-lo novamente... Costumava sonhar que Dumbledore e todos os outros haviam mentido pra mim só pra poupar meus sentimentos... Bem, Dumbledore realmente mentiu... Ele omitiu o fato de que havia uma chance mínima de salvar Sirius.

- Ele não tinha certeza, Harry. Só queria proteger você.

- Eu sei. – Harry engoliu com dificuldade. – Acho que esse é o maior problema da minha vida. Todo mundo sempre tentou me proteger. Eles deveriam ter deixado que eu seguisse meu caminho... – Ele olhou para Draco com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele está aqui. Quero socá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo quero abraçá-lo. O que eu devo fazer?

A pergunta de Harry pegou Draco de surpresa, principalmente porque Draco nunca havia pensado que ouviria Harry Potter lhe pedindo conselhos.

- Acho... – Draco começou, não sabendo bem o que dizer. – Bem... Acho que você deveria ir lá embaixo e dar um abraço apertado em Black pelos anos perdidos. Acho que você tem o direito de socá-lo primeiro se quiser... Mas não se esqueça de chorar muito. Parece que você precisa de um bom choro. Prometo não tirar sarro da sua cara.

Harry pegou na mão de Draco e a acariciou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de gratidão e amor quando ele disse:

- Obrigado.

Draco colocou os braços em volta de Harry e o trouxe para mais perto. Ele também precisava chorar, mas fechou os olhos com força. Não era hora ainda. Ele respirou fundo, esperando que Harry não mudasse de idéia quanto a amá-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que suas emoções tomassem conta de seu ser. Uma vez Hermione havia lhe dito que bruxos e bruxas eram capazes de sentir quando o amor era verdadeiro. O amor de Draco estava fazendo com que seus medos se fossem, e estava lhe acalmando o coração. Harry nunca se sentira tão apavorado na vida. Fazia tempo que ele não abria seu coração e deixava alguém entrar.

Os dois ficaram tão presos ao momento que nem perceberam quando o chão começou a tremer e um pequeno terremoto começou a acontecer. Eles olharam um para o outro, curiosos, e depois arregalaram os olhos.

- Droga! Sabe o que isso significa? – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

- Por favor, não me diga que são _eles_... – disse Harry, referindo-se a Sirius e Snape.

- Acho que sim... Devemos interferir?

Uma súbita explosão foi a resposta. Num segundo, ambos correram para o andar de baixo para evitar que Sirius e Severus destruíssem a casa e eles mesmos.

_Continua!_

Uma batalha ocorre no próximo capítulo! Sirius e Severus continuam os mesmos, afinal! Me digam o que acharam do momento fofo entre o Harry e o Draco! XD Confissões feitas! Mas ainda há muito chão pela frente... O Harry está começando a correr atrás do prejuízo. Resta a Draco começar a encarar seus problemas de frente. Em breve!


	37. Machucados

**Disclaimer**: O universo Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowlings, e a WB também têm seus direitos sobre essa série de sucesso. Eu não estou tendo nenhum lucro com isso, nem tenho a intenção de infringir direitos autorais legítimos da autora, que pra mim é uma deusa. XD

**Agradecimentos: ****Cassie McFallen** (Bem vinda a esse universo tão maluco mas divertido que é o HP slash! Que bom que você gostou da história!); **Srta Black** ( Confira a briga agora!); **Lís **(Sim, eu adoro confissões de amor**!); Maaya M.** (lol! O Snape vai mesmo dar um coro no Sirius! Mwahahaha!); **watashinomori** (sem dúvidas, o mais prejudicado nessa história foi o Harry... Tadinho. Ainda bem que agora ele tem o Draco!); **Sweet** (Nossa, você não sabe quantas críticas eu recebi por ter colocado o Sirius com o Severus! Mas eu adoro tudo mesmo: Sirius/Severus, Severus/Remus, Sirius/Remus! Lol! Sem preconceitos!); **Hanna Snape** ( eu também!); **milanesa'** (A situação é mesmo desfavorável tanto para o Sirius quanto para o Severus. O coitado mesmo dessa história é o Harry...); **JeH. xP** (Ainda demora um capítulo ou dois pro Harry começar a jornada dele. Mas ele não vai sofrer muito não. Quem vai sofrer mesmo é o fofo do Draco... A fic vai até o capítulo 48! Ainda tem coisa por aí!); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (Eu também gosto de Severus/Sirius!); **Srta. Kinomoto** (Confira agora de quem é a culpa mesmo!); **Hermione Seixas** (Já tenho MSN! Me manda seu e-mail que eu te incluo!); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (A relação do Sirius e do Severus só pode ser tapas e beijos mesmo! Lol!).

Cap. 37 – **Machucados**

- Quem é você pra me culpar por isso? – Severus gritou. Frustrado pelo fato de que Sirius estava tão pronto a lhe atribuir todas as más ações, Severus perdera completamente a paciência. Sirius havia lhe dito tantas coisas horríveis. Mas mesmo com o coração sangrando, Severus ainda tinha forças para lutar. Sabia que Sirius estava certo sobre alguns pontos, mas apenas _alguns_. O resto era besteira, e não era de seu feitio ficar quieto. Sirius não era o único com um temperamento difícil.

- Você mentiu pra mim! – Sirius acusou, zangado.

- Eu não sabia de nada sobre a vida de Potter! – Severus se defendeu. – E eu certamente não te forcei a acreditar a mim! Você acreditou porque quis! Não teria conseguido te impedir se você realmente quisesse ir atrás do seu afilhado tão precioso! Ninguém pode te segurar quando você quer uma coisa, Sirius! Dumbledore tentou no passado, lembra? Você nunca escuta! É por isso que você foi preso em Azkaban. Por isso que passou três anos na escuridão, vagando entre a vida e a morte!

- Isso foi golpe baixo! – Sirius rosnou, irritado.

- Ah, e você tem sido justo? Não fez nada além de me fazer falsas acusações até agora. Fica me acusando de mantê-lo aqui, mas foi você quem quis ficar! Se não quer, ali está a porta! – Severus apontou na direção da entrada. – E me perdoe por me importar com seu bem-estar!

- Você não pensou nem um pouco no meu bem-estar, Severus! Apenas não gosta de idéia de eu encontrar Harry de novo porque você olha pra ele e se lembra de James! Está com ciúmes! Livre-se dessa sua maldita fixação por James de uma vez por todas! Vou acabar acreditando – de novo – que você foi apaixonado por ele!

Severus deu um sorrisinho e fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não fale bobagem! Quem iria se apaixonar por aquele canalha? Ele era tudo que eu desprezava numa pessoa! Tenho nojo de pensar nele! Era você quem era loucamente atraído por ele!

Sirius respirou como um touro bravo.

- James era meu amigo mais querido! Claro que eu me importava com ele! Ele era como um irmão pra mim!

- Ele era mais do que um irmão! Você era seu cãozinho de estimação! Literalmente!

Sirius levantou sua varinha e a apontou para Severus.

- Te desafio a dizer isso de novo! E quanto a você? Você lambia as botas imundas de Lucius Malfoy! Quer dizer, você realmente lambia as botas dele e beijava a barra de seu robe como se ele fosse seu mestre! Eu vi uma vez! Vi você rastejando aos pés dele! Aposto que deixou ele comer você também e...

Sirius não chegou a terminar sua sentença. Severus o atingiu com um feitiço que o mandou voando através da sala. Sirius sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas ao atingir a parede e cair no chão. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mas mesmo assim se levantou e mandou outro feitiço na direção de Severus com fúria. Em poucos segundos, a sala se transformou em um campo de batalha, com feitiços e maldições voando pra todo lado, derrubando pinturas histéricas e rasgando almofadas ao meio.

A coisa ficou tão feia que Severus perdeu o controle de seus poderes e explodiu uma parede inteira, mandando ambos para o chão com o impacto. Eles ficaram atordoados por um momento. Sirius foi o primeiro a se recobrar do susto.

- O que está tentando fazer? Me matar? Por que diabos me salvou então? Você é doido! – ele gritou.

- Foi você quem começou! – Severus gritou de volta.

- Eu? Você realmente é maluco!

- Você ficou me acusando de coisas que não são verdade! Sempre faz isso! Você é um maldito covarde! Nunca consegue admitir seus defeitos! – Severus rosnou. – Tem sempre que colocar a culpa dos seus erros nos outros!

- Você é igualzinho! É impossível conversar com você! É inútil! Não sei porque eu tento!

- _Você_ é impossível! Você e essa sua obsessão idiota por James Potter! Seu mundo inteiro girava ao redor dele! E depois você mudou sua obsessão para o Potter Jr! Você o tratava como se ele fosse James. Me pergunto se estava atraído pelo seu afilhado da mesma forma que se sentia atraído pelo pai! Fico pensando... naquela vez em que Harry ficou na sua antiga casa... Quão _amiguinhos_ vocês ficaram?

Sirius se sentiu enojado com a insinuação que percebeu atrás das palavras venenosas de Severus.

- Você não quis realmente falar uma coisa dessas! Não sabe o que está dizendo! Retire isso! Agora!

- Ou o quê? – Severus o desafiou.

Com um rosnado furioso, Sirius largou a varinha no chão e avançou no pescoço de Severus. Imediatamente, uma luta frenética começou, com ambos os participantes tentando ganhar vantagem sobre o outro, jogando um ao outro em qualquer móvel que havia pelo caminho. A comoção chacoalhou a própria fundação da casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Harry e Draco entraram na sala, Severus e Sirius haviam passado da fase de duelar com as varinhas, tendo decidido deixar a magia de lado e usar os punhos. Draco na verdade ficou grato por aquilo. As varinhas de ambos já haviam causado danos demais por uma noite. A parede que costumava separar a sala da biblioteca não existia mais. No seu lugar havia um buraco enorme, cortesia do feitiço explosivo de Severus. O resto do aposento não estava melhor. Tudo estava revirado. Retratos gritavam e berravam, mas num deles dois velhos cavalheiros estavam apostando em quem seria o vencedor.

Draco olhou para Harry, depois para Severus e Sirius.

- Devíamos separá-los. Vou contar até três, ok? – ele sugeriu.

Harry assentiu, pegando sua varinha e mirando neles. Draco também pegou a sua, e após tomar fôlego, gritou um feitiço que separou Severus e Sirius. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Harry terminou com um feitiço que os prendeu com cordas. Draco sorriu presunçosamente. Ele e Harry formavam um bom time. Os dois cavalheiros no retrato eram de opinião diferente, pois eles vaiaram Draco por tirar-lhes a diversão.

- Merda! Me soltem! – exclamou Sirius, aborrecido, tentando se libertar.

- Draco! Desfaça o feitiço, agora! É uma ordem! – Severus gritou, encarando Draco e Harry com olhos assassinos.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. – disse Draco calmamente. – Olhe pra você! Tem um corte nos lábios! Estão se comportando como... – a voz de Draco morreu quando ele notou que Sirius se livrou facilmente do feitiço que o prendia. Draco lançou um olhar furioso para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros. – Você trapaceou! – Draco o acusou.

- Não trapaceei não! – Harry protestou. – Não é minha culpa se Sirius é mais forte que seu _tio_!

Draco deu um sorriso escarninho.

- Certo. Claro que não é. Tenho certeza de que você colocou a mesma carga de poder nos dois feitiços, e por isso seu padrinho se libertou e o meu não! – Draco apontou sua varinha para Severus e o libertou do feitiço.

- O que está fazendo? – Harry perguntou extremamente aborrecido. – Eles vão se matar agora!

- Que seja... Pelo menos meu tio poderá se defender. – disse Draco, ajudando Severus a se levantar. – Não suporto ser injusto.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor...

Draco lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

- O que isso quer dizer? – ele perguntou.

- Que isso é ridículo vindo de uma pessoa que costumava atacar os outros pelas costas! – exclamou Harry.

Draco corou furiosamente.

- Bem, eu vou te mostrar o que... – Ele lançou na direção de Harry, mas Severus o segurou.

- Podem parar os dois! Acho que Sirius e eu já tivemos uma boa briga. Minha sala não vai agüentar outra. – disse Severus, passando a língua pelo traço de sangue nos seus lábios e fazendo uma careta.

- É menos do que você merece. – murmurou Harry, olhando para os machucados de Severus.

- Diga isso de novo, Potter. – Severus sibilou.

- Não fale assim com meu afilhado! – Sirius o ameaçou, cerrando os punhos.

- Fique do lado dele mesmo! – Severus murmurou, amargo. – Você sempre faz isso...

- Certo! Podem parar! – Draco gritou, colocando-se entre eles, sabendo muito bem que era um movimento perigoso. – Vamos todos nos sentar e conversar como adultos.

- Já me cansei de conversar. – disse Severus, tirando um lenço do bolso para limpar o corte nos lábios. – É impossível conversar com alguém capaz de violência física.

- Você quer dizer _você_, certo? – Sirius apontou suavemente. Severus o xingou num murmúrio. – Pare de ser maricas! Só tem um corte pequeno nos lábios! Eu sinto como se minha cabeça fosse se partir em duas! E tenho certeza de que ficarei com o olho preto amanhã... Você tem um gancho de direita poderoso...

Severus sorriu maliciosamente, orgulhoso por aquilo. Draco resolveu brincar:

- Ao menos o seu olho preto vai combinar com o seu sobrenome.

Severus e Draco sorriram um para o outro. Harry e Sirius fizeram uma careta.

- Que piada mais sem-graça... – disse Harry. Draco apenas deu de ombros.

Um enorme pedaço de filé cru – conjurado pela varinha de Severus – voou na direção de Sirius e o acertou bem na cara. Sirius caiu de costas e pousou no sofá, fazendo com que as penas das almofadas rasgadas levantassem vôo. Sirius lançou um olhar zangado na direção de Severus.

- É para o seu olho, imbecil. – Severus explicou.

- Um feitiço teria sido melhor... – Sirius fez um muxoxo, mas segurou o filé contra o olho.

- Seria, não é mesmo? – Severus deu um sorriso escarninho, sentindo prazer na dor de Sirius.

- Não consigo entender porque vocês se casaram. Não faz sentido. – disse Harry. – Por que Sirius escolheria ficar com alguém como você?

- Também não consigo entender porque Draco escolheu você, Potter, então acho que estamos quites. – Severus fez uma careta de zanga.

Harry não conseguiu refutar aquilo. Ainda tinha baixa auto-estima. Foi Draco quem veio em seu socorro dizendo:

- Não teve uma razão no começo. Bastou um olhar e eu fiquei encantado. Mas ao prestar mais atenção a tudo que Harry fazia, meu amor cresceu. Ele acordou quem eu realmente era. Você diz que eu mudei, Harry, mas... todas aquelas coisas que eu admirava e tinha inveja em você... Meu amor por você me ajudou a achar as mesmas qualidades em mim. Eu as tive sempre. Só não sabia. Você me ajudou a descobri-las. – Draco terminou, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes.

O aposento ficou em silêncio. Sirius tirou o filé do rosto e encarou Draco e Harry com assombro. Severus também ficou chocado com as palavras súbitas e honestas de Draco.

Draco nem soube de onde ele havia tirado coragem para dizer todas aquelas coisas. Elas haviam simplesmente saído. Ele corou ao sentir os olhos de Harry sobre ele.

Harry engoliu com dificuldade. Podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração ecoando nos ouvidos. Piscou algumas vezes, emocionado com a confissão de Draco. Desejou saber o dizer, mas nunca havia sido muito bom com palavras. Sempre acabara ferrando com tudo com suas confissões passadas. Era melhor ficar quieto.

- Isso foi muito bonito. – murmurou Sirius. As palavras de Draco clarearam sua mente e o fizeram se concentrar em coisas mais importantes. – Eu estava preocupado com Harry namorando um Malfoy, mas agora... Acho que posso ficar sossegado. – Draco e Harry ficaram vermelhos e Sirius sorriu. – Então vocês realmente estão namorando sério.

- Não se importa? – Harry perguntou debilmente. A aprovação de Sirius era muito importante pra ele.

Sirius suspirou.

- Só quero que você seja feliz. Você merece. Muitas pessoas magoaram você... Além do mais, quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa? Casei com Severus. O que pode ser pior do que isso? – Severus grunhiu e Sirius riu suavemente. – Eu te amo, Harry, mas meu amor é totalmente atrapalhado. Nunca soube como amar de forma apropriada. Tenho muitos machucados no meu coração... – Sirius olhou de relance para Severus, quase não o enxergando devido ao olho inchado. As palavras de Severus pesavam em seu coração, machucando-o. Mas sabia que Severus não quisera dizer todas aquelas coisas. Seu amante apenas havia dito aquilo porque Sirius o havia magoado primeiro.

- Eu culpei Severus por me manter aqui e me proibir de procurar por você, Harry, mas... Eu sou o verdadeiro culpado. – Sirius começou com a voz baixa. – Severus, você está certo... É impossível me segurar quando eu quero algo. Se eu tivesse decidido ir atrás de Harry, você não teria conseguido me impedir. A verdade era que eu estava com medo de te encontrar, Harry. Nunca fui um bom modelo pra você. Fui o pior padrinho do mundo. O encorajei a ser um Maroto, pelo amor de Merlin! Nunca devia ter feito isso! Olhe o que aconteceu comigo e meus amigos... – Sirius fez uma pausa. Sua mente viajou para antigas memórias. Ele suspirou, triste, e depois continuou: - Eu realmente pensei que você fosse ficar melhor sem mim, Harry.

- Mas eu não fiquei. – sussurrou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sei disso agora. Mas... Sou um covarde. Estraguei sua vida uma vez. Tinha medo de estragar de novo. Sou realmente um cara ferrado.

Harry sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Isso soa muito familiar. – ele apontou.

Draco encarou Harry e assentiu.

- Sem dúvidas. Estamos todos ferrados. – disse Draco.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo! Terapia de grupo... Logo vamos estar abraçando uns aos outros e nos desculpando por coisas que nem foram nossa culpa… - ele disse com ironia.

- E o que há de errado com isso? Você devia dizer algo também, Severus. – disse Sirius meio que de brincadeira.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. – Severus sibilou, irritado com o fato de que Sirius estava conversando com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era bem do feitio de Sirius mudar de idéia a cada dois segundos. Infelizmente pra ele, Severus era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia guardar mágoas por séculos.

- Vai te fazer se sentir melhor. – disse Draco suavemente.

Severus fez uma careta e encarou Draco como se ele fosse um traidor.

- O que exatamente eu deveria dizer?

- O que realmente sente. – sugeriu Draco. – Deveria dizer o que me contou na cozinha.

Severus o olhou com a expressão horrorizada. Sirius ficou subitamente muito curioso.

- O que você disse a ele, Severus? – Sirius perguntou. Severus se manteve em silêncio e Sirius insistiu: - Ah, vamos lá! Diga logo! Prometo ouvir dessa vez. Apenas diga!

- Não quero.

- Por que não? Acabei de admitir que você não é o culpado. – disse Sirius. – Eu estava com medo de encarar Harry. Por que não pode dizer o que se passa com você? Você é sempre assim! Sempre ficando amuado sozinho ao invés de gritar pra mim o que você realmente sente! Você reprime as coisas. É por isso que é tão amargo e mal-humorado e...

- E o que exatamente você quer que eu diga? – Severus gritou. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. – Eu o mantive aqui por minha razões egoístas! Não queria que você fosse procurar pro Potter! Fui maldoso com você, e disse coisas pra te machucar de propósito porque estava com medo. Fui eu quem ficou te dizendo pra esquecer Potter. Convenci você de que Potter estava melhor sem você, mesmo eu não fazendo idéia de como ele realmente estava. Mas dizer tudo isso seria o mesmo que admitir que estava com ciúmes de um maldito pirralho! Estava com medo de que você fosse atrás dele e se esquecesse de mim, de nós! Eu o tinha só pra mim pela primeira vez na vida. Não queria te perder, como eu sabia que perderia se deixasse você ir. – Severus quase engasgou com as últimas palavras. Não era homem de chorar facilmente, mas era difícil segurar as lágrimas. – Não quis dizer todas aquelas coisas pra você... mas... você me magoou, então eu quis te machucar de volta.

Sirius caminhou até ele e o abraçou com força. Severus hesitou no começo, mas depois relaxou e se deixou abraçar.

- Desculpe. – Sirius sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Desculpe se o fiz pensar essas coisas. Meu amor é egoísta, também. Eu te machuquei muito no passado. Nunca te disse nada que o fizesse pensar diferente. Te deixei antes pela minha própria estupidez. E porque você era um canalha, não nos esqueçamos disso também. – Severus murmurou algo e Sirius acariciou seu rosto ternamente. – Nunca te agradeci propriamente por me dar outra chance de viver. Não vou te deixar. Eu te amo muito. Além do mais, um divórcio seria um saco.

Harry e Draco se olharam e sorriram.

Severus empurrou Sirius pra longe, embaraçado. No fundo estava tocado, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que perdoava assim tão facilmente.

- Ainda estou zangado. – ele disse.

Sirius franziu a testa.

- Eu também estou. Você me disse coisas horríveis! Até me socou! Olhe pro meu olho! Mas eu quero que a gente resolva tudo. Não fique amuado, Severus. Não combina com você.

- Na verdade, combina sim. – Draco murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Hei, sou eu quem tem o direito de estar zangado! – Harry apontou. – Vocês foram dois idiotas, e estavam pensando em vocês mesmos! Fui eu quem ficou sozinho!

- Não é verdade. – Draco disse. – Você tinha seus amigos. Eles tentaram te ajudar da melhor forma que podiam. Foi você quem se fechou pro mundo.

- Cale a boca, Draco. – disse Harry, mal-humorado. Draco cruzou os braços e o encarou sombriamente.

Sirius se virou para Harry e colocou as mãos em seu ombro. Harry não o rejeitou dessa vez.

- Me desculpe, Harry. Não há palavras suficientes pra me desculpar por ter machucado você. O que eu posso fazer pra que você me perdoe? – Sirius perguntou, desanimado. – Eu faço qualquer coisa.

Harry suspirou, cansado.

- Pode deixar Snape e vir morar comigo?

Severus grunhiu do outro lado da sala. Draco balançou a cabeça em descrédito. Não podia acreditar que Harry havia dito algo do tipo. Ele também ficou chateado. Naquele momento, teve um gostinho do ciúme de Severus, e conseguiu entender seu padrinho muito bem. Será que Harry iria se esquecer dele agora que tinha Sirius? Draco iria matá-lo se aquilo acontecesse.

- Estou brincando. – disse Harry, notando a tensão ao redor. – Embora seja difícil aceitar vocês como um casal... Eu já tenho alguém que me completa. – Ele olhou de relance para Draco. O loiro corou levemente, mas pareceu muito satisfeito.

- Também estou achando difícil aceitar Malfoy, também. – disse Sirius. – Mas ele me parece um bom garoto.

- Ele é. – disse Severus firmemente.

- Você é seu padrinho. Claro que vai dizer que ele é maravilhoso. – Sirius disse com um sorriso. – É a opinião de Harry sobre ele que importa.

- Ah, me perdoe por pensar que minha opinião importa pra alguma coisa. – Severus disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Você me diria o mesmo se eu estivesse falando de harry. Não porque ainda está amuado! – Sirius reclamou, irritado. – Já pedi desculpas! Você não é uma vítima inocente, Severus. É tão parte dessa bagunça quanto eu. E o seu sarcasmo diário está me irritando!

- Alguém poderia mostrar alguma gratidão, mas você está certo num ponto. Sou parte dessa bagunça já que eu fui idiota o bastante pra trazer você de volta. Embora... Não foi você mesmo quem disse que só tem a si mesmo pra culpar? – Severus apontou com falsa delicadeza. – Devia se decidir.

- Não estamos falando sobre você me trazendo de volta. Estamos falando das mentiras que você me contou sobre Harry. Sou homem o bastante pra admitir a minha culpa nisso tudo. Você, por outro lado... – Sirius deixou a acusação pairar entre eles.

Severus cerrou os punhos e fez um movimento para frente. Draco o bloqueou no mesmo instante.

- Não de novo! – Draco reclamou. – Escutem, isso não é sobre vocês dois. – Severus e Sirius ergueram as sobrancelhas, e Draco apenas emendou: - Vocês têm seus problemas, isso é óbvio, então acho que isso tem a ver com vocês também. Mas isso é mais sobre Harry e o fato de que ninguém se importou em dizer a ele que Sirius estava aqui o tempo todo. Tio, você foi egoísta. Não mentiu exatamente, mas não se importou em saber o que estava acontecendo com Harry. E Black, você foi um covarde. Já estabelecemos isso. Devíamos deixar Harry falar agora.

As atenções se voltaram para Harry. Severus parecia mais irritado que nunca ao esperar pelas acusações de Harry.

- Obrigado por me colocar em evidência, Draco querido. – Harry disse com um sorriso escarninho.

- Não tem nada a dizer? – Draco perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Tenho, mas... Não sou bom nisso. Não gosto da idéia de me expor na frente de todo mundo. – Seu _todo mundo_ era direcionado a Severus.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, Potter. Se quiser privacidade, não me importo em sair. Vou ficar aliviado, na verdade. – Severus começou a se retirar silenciosamente, mas Sirius o parou. Severus o olhou com uma carranca. – O que foi? Isso é entre seu querido afilhado e você. Não pertenço a essa conversa. Você mesmo me disse isso. Me disse que não eu não conseguia entender seu relacionamento com Harry, e está certo. Ele não é seu filho e você o trata como se fosse.

- E você não gosta disso. – declarou Sirius com uma expressão de tristeza. Pelo menos Severus não estava acusando-o mais de estar atraído por Harry.

- Não gosto. Por que deveria? – Severus confessou. – Mas... Não sou assim tão insensível a ponto de não tentar entender e... aceitar. Você precisa desse momento, e Potter também. Vamos, Draco. – Severus puxou Draco pelo braço e o arrastou para fora. Ignorou os protestos de Draco e disse antes de sair: - Estaremos na cozinha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sabe, estou cansado de ser arrastado de um lado pro outro... – Draco disse, amuado, bebericando seu chá.

- E eu estou cansado de uma porção de coisas... mas isso não faz nenhuma diferença. – disse Severus, cansado. – Muito obrigado por me defender.

Draco pegou o sarcasmo por trás de suas palavras. Ele suspirou tristemente, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ficara em uma posição difícil. Se tivesse tomado partido de Severus, Harry teria ficado bravo com ele. Não podia sabotar seu relacionamento agora que finalmente tinha conseguido fazer Harry confessar que o amava. Sabia que era um pensamento horrível, e ele se sentia como a pior pessoa do planeta.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou com a cabeça baixa. – Eu tirei o feitiço que te prendia pelo menos. E eu realmente vejo seu ponto de vista. É só que...

- Nunca pensei que fosse viver o suficiente para ver o dia em que Draco Malfoy ficou com medo de contestar Harry Potter... – disse Severus secamente.

- Não estava com medo! – Draco protestou imediatamente. – Ele era uma vítima ali! Você e Black foram injustos com ele!

- Depois de tudo que eu te contei, eu esperava que...

- Você me contou que estava com ciúme de Harry, por isso não encorajou Black a ir atrás dele. – disse Draco, cortando Severus. – Tentou manter Sirius só pra você. Foi egoísta. Mas foi humano também. E eu também sou. Não pode me culpar por ficar ao lado de Harry porque honestamente, acho que você e Black estão errados. Não tem idéia do quanto ele sofreu! Eu tenho! Tenho vivido com ele, e tenho observado ele lutar todos os dias pra manter sua sanidade. _Você_ sabe como isso é difícil! Devia pelo menos ter um pouco mais de compaixão por ele. Vocês têm muito mais em comum do que pensam.

Severus não gostou de receber um pito de uma pessoa mais nova que ele, mas Draco tinha razão. Encarou o afilhado distraidamente, e após um período de silêncio, disse seriamente:

- Você está muito menos mimado e muito mais maduro. Você cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que te vi.

Draco deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu tinha que crescer mais cedo ou mais tarde, certo?

Severus se inclinou pra frente.

- É verdade. E embora ainda esteja zangado com você – pelas minhas razões egoístas, é claro – também tenho orgulho do que você se tornou. Parabéns, Draco. Conseguiu quebrar a maldição dos Malfoys e não se tornar um canalha. Você virou um ser humano decente. Deve ser a primeira vez na sua família.

Draco apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de madeira e sorriu com ironia.

- Alguém tinha que faze-lo. Não foi fácil, sabe? Quebrar séculos de maldade e insensibilidade para se tornar suave e emocional... E até mesmo se arriscar a amar alguém! Foi muito difícil mesmo.

- Mas você conseguiu isso muito bem – Severus apontou.

- Consegui, não é mesmo? – Draco disse, orgulhoso. – Foi difícil dizer adeus a todos aquele luxos e robes e roupas trouxas de marcas famosas... e empregados e pessoas prontos para satisfazer todos os meus desejos. Mas foi uma mudança pra melhor.

- Espero que Potter saiba dar valor nisso, Draco. Draco suspirou. - Eu também. Parece que meu charme finalmente tocou o coração dele. Ele tem me tratado muito melhor agora. - Se quer um conselho, não se case. – disse Severus.

Draco riu.

- Ora, senhor. Não é assim tão ruim. – Severus arqueou as sobrancelhas e Draco continuou, divertido: - Paredes podem ser refeitas. Pinturas podem se substituídas ou refeitas...

- Estou falando sério, Draco. Dois homens vivendo juntos, compartilhando a mesma cama todos os dias... É um inferno. Se vai ficar com Potter, tenha sua própria casa e sua própria vida.

Draco sorriu, mas então suspirou pesadamente.

- Estamos bem longe de casamento ainda. Muito longe...

- Mas se esse dia chegar, lembre-se de minhas palavras.

Draco assentiu.

- Vou lembrar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um pequeno período de tempo, e então Draco perguntou:

- Você e Black vão ficar bem? A briga de vocês foi bem... violenta.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Já tivemos piores. Acho que sempre vamos brigar. Há muitos machucados nos nossos corações... Acho que as coisas vão melhorar quando Potter se for.

- Olha o ciúme... – murmurou Draco.

Severus sorriu com amargura.

- Espere e verá, Draco. No momento em que eles fizerem as pazes, vai entender do que eu estou falando.

- Acho que está exagerando.

- Quem dera...

Draco não retrucou. Ao invés disso, disse:

- Como será que eles estão?

- Eles devem estar discutindo as coisas. – disse Severus exausto. – E então seremos completamente esquecidos...

Draco fez uma careta ante o pessimismo de Severus, mas ficou preocupado. Será que Harry realmente iria se esquecer dele quando fizesse as pazes com Sirius? Eles haviam acabado de resolver as coisas entre eles. Daquele ponto em diante, o relacionamento só podia ir pra frente. Só porque o motivo da depressão de Harry estava se resolvendo, não significava que ele deixaria Draco de lado como ele não significasse nada pra Harry.

Draco suspirou pesadamente e tomou mais um gole de seu chá.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então... – Harry disse, olhando para todos os lugares menos para Sirius.

- Então... – Sirius repetiu, encarando-o atentamente.

- Estou zangado... e magoado... e triste... e realmente puto da vida. Mas... – Harry fez uma pausa por alguns minutos como se procurasse pelas palavras certas. – Estou agradecido por você estar aqui. E muito feliz também. Sei que não parece...

- Parece, sim, garoto. – disse Sirius com um sorriso emocionado.

Harry finalmente tomou coragem de olhar Sirius nos olhos. Ele respirou fundo e então disse em voz baixa:

- Devia ter procurado por mim. Devia ter se certificado de que eu estava bem.

- Eu sei. E sei que você não esperava que eu fosse tão covarde. Inferno! Eu não esperava isso. É só que… Minha vida consiste em uma lista imensa de erros. Sempre agi sem pensar, desconsiderando as conseqüências das minhas ações idiotas. Dessa vez eu queria fazer a coisa certa. Eu te amo muito pra te magoar. Não quero atrapalhar sua vida como fiz antes.

- Não seja idiota. Seu comportamento despreocupado era o que eu mais amava em você. – Harry sentiu lágrimas nos olhos de novo, mas estava cansado de chorar. – Eu senti muito a sua falta. Você era como um pai pra mim. Tinha tantos planos pra nós dois... Mas então eu estraguei tudo! Eu... – Ele estava cansado de chorar, era verdade. Mesmo assim, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Sirius chegou mais perto e o abraçou. Harry não lutou contra ele dessa vez. Ao invés disso, ele deitou sua cabeça do ombro de Sirius e se deixou ser consolado.

- Desculpe. – Sirius murmurou no seu ouvido.

- Devia se desculpar mesmo. – disse Harry entre as lágrimas. – Não consigo acreditar que está aqui. Não consigo acreditar que tenho que agradecer àquele imbecil por esse momento! – Harry engasgou.

Sirius riu levemente. O abraço de Harry se tornou mais forte, como se ele quisesse se certificar de que Sirius não era uma ilusão. Sirius sorriu, beijou a testa de Harry ternamente e então tirou os cabelos de Harry de seu rosto.

- Também tenho que agradecer àquele idiota, sabia? – Sirius disse, piscando para Harry.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele limpou as lágrimas e comentou:

- Mas você se casou com ele. É natural. De uma maneira estranha.

- Bem, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele. Ele me resgatou afinal de contas. – Sirius brincou.

- Você o ama mesmo? – Harry perguntou.

- Por mais estranho que seja, sim, eu o amo. – respondeu Sirius com uma careta. – Ele não é tão ruim quando você o conhece melhor. Ele cozinha muito bem. E a aparência dele melhorou muito desde que ele cortou aquele cabelo oleoso horrível. Não dá pra saber só olhando, mas ele é muito bom de cama também.

- Não quero saber sobre isso! – Harry protestou. – Minha confiança ainda é frágil. Não estrague tudo falando _nele._

- Acho que vai confiar em mim de novo algum dia? Ou me amar? – perguntou Sirius com seriedade.

- Eu te amo. – Harry disse com a voz fraca. – Quanto a minha confiança... Eu já não disse que confio em você? Minha confiança é fraca ainda, mas podemos melhorar isso.

- Podemos melhorar as coisas entre nós indo juntos para o Tibet. – Sirius apontou.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Vai comigo?

- Claro que vou. Sou uma das únicas pessoas que conhece o _Mestre Yoda_.

Harry fez uma careta ante a piada de Sirius.

- Conhece Guerra nas Estrelas? – Harry perguntou.

- Conheço! Sou um grande fã dos filmes!

- Há muitas coisas que não sei sobre você.

- Teremos tempo suficiente pra nos conhecermos melhor agora. – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Eu quero isso mais do que tudo no mundo. Espero que um dia você seja capaz de me perdoar completamente.

Harry assentiu e abraçou Sirius novamente.

- Por favor, não me deixe de novo.

- Não vou a lugar algum dessa vez. – Sirius murmurou.

Harry ficou tão feliz que achou que seu coração fosse explodir. Tendo Draco e Sirius ao seu lado, e seus amigos maravilhosos esperando por ele em casa, o fez se sentir finalmente em paz. Havia apenas uma coisa que precisava fazer agora para colocar sua vida de volta aos trilhos novamente.

_Continua..._

_Eh! Feliz Páscoa! Muitos chocolates pra vocês! Especialmente Dracos e Harrys de chocolate! E no próximo capítulo: Será que as previsões do Severus estão certas? _


	38. Lembre se de que eu te amo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos**: **Sy.P** (Não tem problema não! Obrigada pela indicação, e pelos comentários tão legais!); **Samantha**; **Mel Arwen **(Eu sempre gostei de brincar com essa idéia de um Draco mais suave e frágil, embora tenha receio de demonstrar. Muito gente sempre criticou, mas acho que o último livro provou que o Draco é muito mais frágil do que todo mundo pensava! Yay para esse Draco tão fofo!); **Celly M** (Miga! Li o último capítulo do seu fic! Ainda não deixei nenhuma review, mas vai aí o recado: CONTINUA! XD Ficou excelente e eu quero a continuação!); **Maaya M.** (Confira agora se o Snape estava certo ou errado!); **JeH. xP** (Sim, 48 capítulos! Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente); **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (eu gosto de brigas cômicas!); **Hermione Seixas **(Que bom!); **milanesa'** (O Draco vai questionar as mesmas coisas que você!); **Srta** **Black** (Eu tb adoro uma boa briga, principalmente do tipo pastelão! Mas na vida real eu realmente odeio brigas! XD); **xmaripottermalfoyx** (Lol! Se vc acha que eu tô cruel agora, espera até ver o que vem por aí!); **watashinomori** (Cena hot chegando!); **Ivinne** (O Severus não vai ficar feliz, não, mas ele já tá acostumado...).

Cap. 38 – **Lembre-se de que eu te amo**

Três dias depois, Draco se viu sentado perto da janela, xingando e fazendo cara feia para seu destino maldito, e se odiando por protagonizar uma cena tão patética. Seus olhos pareciam grudados no céu. Mal notou a entrada de Severus no aposento. Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry e Sirius, ambos voando no vasto céu cinzento como se não houvesse amanhã, e se divertindo à beça. Ele quase roeu todas as unhas, e grunhiu de insatisfação quando ouviu a risada alegre de Harry ao avistar e ir atrás do Pomo de Ouro.

- Quer aquele uísque agora? Parece que você está precisando. – disse Severus com divertimento, observando Draco de perto.

- Quero, por favor. – Draco respondeu, distraído. Ouviu uma risada suave atrás dele e se virou para olhar feio na direção de Severus. Seu padrinho o encarou de volta, silenciosamente dizendo: 'eu não te disse?' O sangue de Draco ferveu. – O que foi? – ele rosnou.

Severus despejou uísque para ambos e entregou um copo cheio para Draco. Depois de tomar um gole do seu próprio copo, Severus disse:

- Nada. Só estava… pensando sobre algumas coisas.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Coisas como... o quê?

- Coisas como... – Severus fez uma pausa por um minuto, depois disse com um sorriso escarninho: – Eu não te disse?

Draco o xingou e lhe lançou um olhar sombrio. Olhou novamente para o céu e viu Harry pegar o Pomo e abraçar Sirius. Na opinião de Draco, Harry parecia bem patético. Ele estava se comportando como se ainda tivesse 12 anos e quisesse impressionar o pai com suas habilidades.

Severus o avisara sobre aquilo. Ele havia dito a Draco que, uma vez que Harry e Sirius fizessem as pazes, Severus e Draco ficariam em segundo plano. Draco havia rezado muito para que o resultado fosse diferente, mas Severus estivera certo. Draco sentia como se nem existisse na maior parte do tempo.

Seus sentimentos sobre o assunto eram contraditórios. Por um lado, estava feliz por Harry. Por outro, estava fulo da vida. Ele agora desejava – bastante egoisticamente – que Harry não houvesse aceitado as desculpas de Sirius. Na verdade, estava bastante zangado com o carinho todo de Harry por um homem que nem havia se importado em procurar por ele. Harry havia aceitado muito facilmente as coisas. Ele deveria ter dificultado mais as coisas para Sirius.

Era Draco quem agora se sentia emburrado e sozinho. Bem, não tão sozinho. Ele tinha Severus e Johnny Walker, o uísque, para lhe fazer companhia e para lhe fazer ficar mais deprimido ainda. Ele encostou a cabeça no batente da janela e suspirou pesadamente.

- Pensei que estivesse feliz por ele. – apontou Severus maldosamente.

- E estou. – disse Draco secamente. – Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha vontade de sufocá-lo até a morte por me deixar de lado e me ignorar completamente nesses últimos dias. Quer dizer, será que eles não se cansam? Não vejo Harry assim tão agitado há muito tempo.

- Está com ciúmes. – declarou Severus com um sorriso malicioso.

- É, eu estou mesmo. – Draco admitiu, amargo. – E estranhamente, você está aceitando isso muito bem.

Severus tomou outro gole de uísque e então fez uma careta.

- Estou tão zangado quanto você. A única diferença é que já estou acostumado. Sei que não sou prioridade na vida dele. Primeiro foi James, depois Lupin, depois os Marotos, depois a Ordem e agora... Harry. – Severus pareceu triste por um momento, depois o momento passou. – Não posso ganhar deles. O que eu vou ganhar ficando aborrecido com isso? Estou velho e exausto. Cansei de ficar reclamando sobre coisas que nunca vão mudar. Deixe que eles se divirtam. Ao menos ele fica comigo à noite...

- Não quero vir em segundo lugar na vida dele! – Draco explodiu. – Estou cansado de ser o segundo! Eu nem era o inimigo número um dele em Hogwarts, droga! Eu quero ser o número um! Eu mereço! Fui eu quem tirou ele da depressão, não Black! _Ele_ estava se escondendo de Harry enquanto _eu_ estava lá tentando ajudá-lo. E o que é que eu ganho em troca? NADA! Nem mesmo à noite!

Severus franziu a testa.

- Quer dizer... que vocês dois não têm...

Draco grunhiu:

- Não.

- Nem mesmo uma vez? – Severus perguntou, cético.

- Não... – murmurou Draco deprimido.

- Bem, isso é surpreendente. Ou talvez não. Estamos falando de Potter. – disse Severus para si mesmo. – Já tentou seduzi-lo?

Draco corou levemente. Não podia acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Severus.

- Não! Por que deveria?

- Já conversou com ele sobre o que está te incomodando?

- Ele já devia ter notado! – Draco exclamou, aborrecido. – Que tipo de namorado ele é se nem nota quando eu estou furioso com ele?

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram.

- Sei que você não quer aceitar conselhos de uma pessoa como eu, porque quem eu sou pra dizer alguma coisa, mas... Ele não vai saber o que você sente a não ser que você conte pra ele, Draco. Precisa se comunicar com ele se quiser que seu relacionamento seja bem sucedido. Não vai conseguir nada se continuar escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos dele.

- Isso é _realmente_ precioso vindo de você! – Draco reclamou.

- Pra falar a verdade, é mesmo. Ainda sou novo nesse negócio de relacionamento, Draco, mas uma coisa eu aprendi. Se você não disser do que tem medo, ele nunca vai saber. E sei que é mais fácil dizer do que fazer...

- Estava pensando mais na linha do: faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço, mas isso também funciona. – Draco disse com um sorriso escarninho.

Severus suspirou.

- Sei que não é fácil. É ainda mais difícil pra mim porque estou velho e minha personalidade já está bastante arraigada. Mas você ainda é jovem. Ainda tem tempo de consertar as coisas. Se estiver bravo com ele, então diga! Você tem o direito de estar bravo! Ele tem se comportado como um imbecil. Mas, de novo, estamos falando de _Potter_. – disse Severus azedo.

Draco ficou olhando para o infinito um tempão, perdido em seus pensamentos. De repente, ele riu suavemente. Severus o olhou com curiosidade, e Draco explicou:

- Só estava pensando cá com meus botões que seria tão conveniente pra você se eu falasse com Harry. Te pouparia o esforço de ter que fazer o mesmo com Black. Estou errado?

Severus fez uma careta de mau-humor.

- Não é a toa que você é um Malfoy.

Draco levantou o copo no ar e piscou.

- Não é a toa que você é meu padrinho.

Severus o olhou com carinho, mas também com um pouco de embaraço pela percepção afiada de Draco. Seu afilhado havia descoberto suas intenções.

- Também achei que você desaprovasse meu relacionamento com Harry. Agora está querendo me dar conselhos amorosos. É super esquisito, pra dizer o mínimo. Claro, agora que finalmente entendi o que você queria, não posso culpá-lo por tentar. É bem animador, na verdade. Pensar que o seu amor por aquele homem lá em cima vale o seu orgulho...

- Nem tanto. – Severus o cortou imediatamente.

- Certo. – disse Draco com um meio-sorriso. – Deixe-me refazer então. Seu amor por ele não é maior que seu orgulho, mas é maior do que seu ódio por Harry...

- Não é ódio. – Severus o cortou novamente. – Ódio é uma palavra muito forte. Na verdade, eu gosto do salafrário quando ele não se comporta como um pirralho mimado, o que é muito raro...

- Ele não é salafrário! No entanto, ele é um idiota. E tão malditamente cego... – Draco olhou de lado para Severus. – Sabe, não sei se devia ouvir você. Você não sabe _nada_ sobre relacionamentos. Está com medo de fazer exatamente o que me disse pra fazer... E não se importa em me vender apenas para ter Black pra você de novo! Deixe-me te perguntar uma coisa... Está mesmo dormindo com Black à noite? Você me parece bem desesperado agora que eu estou vendo as coisas melhores. Nunca conversaria comigo sobre essas coisas se tudo estivesse bem com você e Black. Certamente que não me jogaria nos braços de Harry e me ajudaria com nosso namoro!

Severus fez uma careta, e Draco franziu a sobrancelha.

- Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto como seria maravilhoso ter tido um Grifinório como padrinho. Ainda melhor: um Lufa-lufa! Pensando bem... Grifinórios são muito emocionais e podem ser bem covardes às vezes… E Lufa-lufas... Eles são tão pegajosos... E bonzinhos demais. Eles lhe dariam um tapinha na cabeça mesmo você tendo feito algo horrível. Prefiro ficar com um bom e sem coração Sonserino como você, que faz tudo pensando apenas em seus próprios interesses.

Severus fez uma careta novamente.

- Está gostando disso, não?

- Como não poderia? – Draco sorriu maliciosamente. – Você acabou de se expor. Estou deliciado. Também sou um Sonserino. Não posso perder uma oportunidade como essa. Realmente… Quase me enganou. _Quase_. Fico feliz por não ser um Lufa-lufa. Eu teria acreditado nas suas boas intenções! Isso seria um choque e tanto!

Qualquer um teria ficado perturbado com toda aquela conversa, mas não Severus e Draco. Sendo ambos Sonserinos, estavam achando a conversa muito engraçada. Draco preferia daquela forma. O fazia se lembrar de quem era. Não era um bebê chorão e patético. Era um Sonserino, e Sonserinos analisavam tudo friamente de uma distância segura. Severus havia pensando num plano para si. Draco deveria agir também.

Severus olhou para o marido e perguntou a Draco com um sorriso malicioso:

- Então, o que vai fazer agora? Puxar o cabelo dele? Grudar chiclete nele? Se quiser, posso fazer uma poção bem especial…

Draco desviou a atenção para Harry, que nada mais era do que um ponto no céu, de tão alto que estava voando. Ele disse:

- Vou fazer o que todo namorado deveria fazer de vez em quando. Vou chutar o traseiro dele quando ele descer, e fazê-lo perceber o que está perdendo... Terei minha doce vingança...

Severus sorriu maldosamente.

- Tenho certeza de que terá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Sirius voltaram pra casa antes do jantar, suados e felizes. Harry não deixou de perceber o estranho sorriso de Severus quando subiu as escadas na direção do quarto. Perguntou-se o que o velho – mas atraente – morcego estava planejando. Harry sabia que o relacionamento de Severus e Sirius não ia muito bem desde a discussão deles três dias atrás, mas ele duvidava que Severus fosse fazer algo para machucar Harry enquanto Sirius estivesse olhando. Ele não se arriscaria.

Pensando bem, ele estava falando de Severus Snape, antigo Comensal da Morte, ex-diretor da Sonserina e um pé no saco de todo mundo. Seria melhor se Harry tomasse cuidado quando Severus estivesse por perto.

Harry ainda estava estupefato com os acontecimentos. Nunca esperara encontrar Sirius, muito menos encontrá-lo casado com _Severus Snape_, seu pesadelo de adolescente. Também não esperava perdoar Sirius tão rapidamente. Achava que uma parte dele estivera tão ávida por ter Sirius de volta que nem se importara com nada. Ele havia chorado nos braços de Sirius mais de uma vez. Achara que nunca conversaria com ele de novo. Mas o que aquilo resolveria? Eles já haviam compartilhado seus medos e sentimentos mais profundos, e conversado até falar chega. Harry não queria mais perder tempo. Ter Sirius perto dele de novo era uma benção. Era como se a vida tivesse dado a eles uma nova chance. Não desperdiçaria tudo por nada no mundo.

Estavam passando o tempo todo juntos, e mesmo assim não conseguiam se cansar um do outro. Mas após aquela partida de Quadribol tão exaustiva – algo que não fazia há muito tempo – Sirius havia questionado seu relacionamento com Draco, e Harry não soubera o que dizer. Na verdade, não estava prestando muita atenção em Draco desde que fizera as pazes com Sirius. Não que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo de propósito. Ou será que estava?

Harry franziu a testa e parou na porta do quarto. A confissão de Draco havia sido muito súbita e na pior hora possível. Harry tivera que lidar com muitas coisas em pouco espaço de tempo. Estava grato por tudo o que Draco fizera por ele, mas precisava de tempo para processar as coisas.

Sabia que no fundo estava apenas com medo de encarar seus sentimentos. Era a velha história de sempre. Sua confissão nem havia soado como uma. Harry agira de forma desajeitada, como sempre. Nunca fora bom naquelas coisas. Cho e Ginny eram prova viva de que ele sempre estragava todos os seus relacionamentos.

Além do mais, Draco também não andava muito caloroso com ele. Ultimamente, o loiro vinha se comportando com muita frieza. O comportamento de Draco era tão estranho que Harry vinha se perguntando se o loiro havia perdido o interesse nele. O pensamento fez Harry ficar triste ao girar a maçaneta.

Harry entrou no quarto determinado a seguir o conselho de Sirius e descobrir o que estava se passando com Draco. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou até sua mala para pegar roupas limpas. A porta do banheiro se abriu, e um Draco seminu saiu de lá.

A imagem tirou o fôlego de Harry. Os cabelos de Draco estavam molhados e ligeiramente selvagens. Algumas gotas de água corriam pelo seu corpo sensualmente. A toalha estava meio solta ao redor da cintura, quase revelando o que estava insuficientemente escondido. Os olhos de Harry não conseguiam se concentrar em mais nada. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, e a parte de baixo de corpo se mexeu.

Draco o olhou preguiçosamente e seus olhos se trancaram uns nos outros. Mesmo que Draco estivesse fingindo não se importar, Harry havia flagrado o fogo nos olhos cinza-escuros. Harry mordeu o lábio e segurou um gemido. O diabo estava lhe seduzindo de propósito, e Harry estava caindo na armadilha.

Draco abriu a toalha e começou a secar os cabelos com ela. Seu corpo nu parecia brilhar, e Harry foi incapaz de dizer uma única palavra. Ele apenas continuou encarando Draco, rezando para que não estivesse babando.

- Espero que não se importe por eu ter usado seu chuveiro. Não havia água quente no meu. – Draco disse. Cada palavra que saía de sua boca parecia veludo aos ouvidos de Harry. Eram quase hipnóticas, e definitivamente excitantes.

- Fique a vontade. – murmurou Harry, encantado. Odiava-se por ser tão fraco. Não podia negar os desejos de seu corpo. Todo o seu ser gritava por Draco. Ele havia sentido tanto a falta do loiro.

Draco deixou a toalha cair no chão, e pegou a calça, mas não a colocou logo. Ao invés de se vestir, ele se virou para Harry e perguntou:

- Se divertiu hoje?

Harry não respondeu. Ao invés disso, perguntou também:

- Draco... Está tentando me seduzir?

Draco levantou a cabeça e sorriu charmosamente.

- Do que está falando? Só estou perguntando sobre o seu dia.

- Está parado no meu quarto totalmente nu.

Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos e deu de ombros.

- Estava inocentemente tomando um banho. Só isso.

- E agora está inocentemente fingindo se trocar na minha frente. Está provocando minha libido deliberadamente! Tenho certeza de que há água quente suficiente no seu banheiro. Mesmo que não fosse o caso, você é um bruxo. Poderia ter resolvido o problema com uma sacudida de varinha. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Na verdade... Eu gosto quando você me seduz.

Draco caminhou até Harry lentamente, e parou há apenas alguns centímetros dele.

- Não sei do que está falando. Por que eu me importaria em seduzir você? Você deixou bem claro nesses três dias que não se importa nem um pouco comigo. Por que eu perderia meu tempo com você?

Os olhos foram atraídos pelos lábios de Draco.

- Porque você me ama. Você mesmo disse.

- Retiro o que disse. – disse Draco com indiferença.

- Não pode retirar o que disse! – Harry declarou, seguro de si. Draco sentiu vontade de socá-lo.

- Bem, ao ficar tanto tempo sozinho, repensei algumas coisas... – Draco encarou Harry no fundo de seus olhos antes de dizer: - Por exemplo, ao comparar você com Bill, percebi que...

Aquelas palavras desencadearam algo dentro de Harry que fez com que seu sangue fervesse. Ele puxou Draco contra seu corpo abruptamente.

- Diga isso de novo. – Harry o desafiou. – Me compare a Bill de novo, e vamos ver aonde isso vai te levar.

Harry encostou os lábios nos de Draco, mas o loiro virou a cabeça para o lado. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Se importa de me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você vem no meu quarto, usa meu chuveiro dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, e aparece na minha frente nu, obviamente com a intenção de me levar à loucura. Mas quando eu chego perto você começa com esse joguinho estranho... Seu corpo e suas palavras estão me mandando mensagens trocadas. – Harry largou Draco, que deu um passo para trás. – O que há de errado?

Draco cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede mais próxima.

- Você anda me ignorando.

- _Você_ anda me ignorando. Tem me ignorado desde que eu e Sirius... – O grunhido de Draco interrompeu Harry e o fez perguntar com curiosidade: - O quê?

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! – Draco parecia muito irritado. Sua mascara de frieza se fora. – Você só fala nele! Já percebeu?

Harry ficou ligeiramente surpreso.

- Bem, eu...

- Tem passado cada minuto do seu dia com ele. – Draco continuou sem prestar atenção ao cenho franzido de Harry. – E quando a noite chega, você só fala nele e no quão perfeito ele é, e blá, blá, blá! Não quero mais ouvir! Não consigo entender como você o perdoou com tanta facilidade. Estamos falando de um cara que não se importou em procurar por você, e nem te informar que estava vivo! Você deveria ter demandado que a gente fosse embora daqui logo que ele apareceu! Mas ao invés disso... fica jogando Quadribol com ele e se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido!

As palavras de Draco aborreceram Harry.

- Pensei que você estivesse me apoiando! Pensei que você quisesse que eu fizesse as pazes com ele. Você me disse pra aproveitar o momento, lembra?

- É, eu lembro... – disse Draco, amargo.

- Então o quê? – Harry perguntou. – Não entendo!

- Você é tão burro, Harry! Não percebe que eu estou com ciúme? – Draco gritou, e então imediatamente se odiou por isso.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Então era por isso que Draco o vinha tratando com tanta frieza. Ele deveria ter percebido. Balançou a cabeça e então sorriu.

- Não há razão pra sentir ciúme.

Draco o olhou zangado.

- Claro que há! Você não sentiu ciúme de Bill?

- Bem... – Harry desviou o olhar, irritado. – Senti. Mas era diferente! – ele olhou para Draco e disse: - Bill era seu namorado. Só de pensar em vocês juntos, eu ficava zangado porque ficava imaginando vocês na cama... Não é a mesma coisa comigo e com Sirius!

- Há vários tipos de ciúmes! Tem idéia de como eu me senti depois de ter confessado meus sentimentos para uma pessoa que no dia seguinte continuou me tratando como se nada houvesse mudado? E pior! Você me ignorou para ficar com outra pessoa. Sei que o relacionamento que você tem com Sirius é de pai e filho, mas mesmo assim dói. – Draco respirou fundo. – Não quero ficar em segundo lugar na sua vida. Quero ficar em primeiro.

Harry ficou surpreso com as palavras de Draco. Ele encarou Draco por um longo tempo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para o que queria dizer.

- Você é tão... egoísta! Você e Snape são iguais! Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês! Não tem nada a ver com a gente! Isso é entre eu e Sirius! Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco! A morte dele iniciou todo o tipo de paranóia possível e imaginável na minha cabeça. Foi traumático! Passei esses anos todos lamentando a morte dele, pensando que era minha culpa... Primeiro eu o perdi, depois perdi Remus... Não faz idéia de como me senti! As coisas foram fáceis pra você! Eu tive que lidar com um monte de coisas sozinho!

- Vá se ferrar, Harry! Você não foi o único que sofreu! Não foi o único de teve traumas! Eu tive muitos momentos como esse! – Draco explodiu. – Mas não evitei as pessoas. Pelo contrário, eu percebi que precisava delas. Encarei meus medos. Não desisti da vida como você fez!

- Parabéns então! – Harry gritou, zangado. – Está vendo? Você ganhou. Você conseguiu se recuperar e começar de novo! Eu não! Você ganhou! Está feliz agora?

- NÃO! – Draco respirou com dificuldades. Ele caminhou até a cama, pegou a toalha do chão e a amarrou ao redor da cintura. Então se sentou na poltrona mais próxima e suspirou com tristeza, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Eu não planejava que nossa conversa terminasse assim. Não quis dizer todas essas coisas... Só queria... É tão difícil pra mim… Olhar pra você, ver o quanto está feliz, e saber que isso não tem nada a ver comigo... Dói ser deixado de lado porque _ele_ está aqui. Eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, mas é assim que eu sou. Eu quero que você me ame do jeito que eu te amo. Quero ser tudo pra você. – A última sentença saiu num sussurro tão baixo que Harry quase não ouviu.

Harry caminhou até Draco lentamente e então se ajoelhou na frente dele, fazendo com que Draco o encarasse.

- Se você não tivesse vindo até minha casa e não tivesse me ajudado com minha depressão, eu nem estaria aqui hoje. Você me fez sorrir de novo. Graças a você eu fui capaz de perdoar o Sirius. Por isso, acho que você é importante pra mim. Desculpe se te fiz pensar que não era. Só fiquei feliz em ver Sirius de novo. Sirius e Remus foram especiais pra mim porque eles representaram o último link com meus pais. Fiquei muito mal quando eles se foram. Não é sobre vir em primeiro ou segundo lugar. Quer parar de competir o tempo todo?

A voz de Harry saiu gentil e calorosa. Fez com que Draco se sentisse envergonhado de si mesmo.

- Fui criado dessa forma. – disse Draco suavemente. – Nunca fui amado por ninguém. Meu pai só ficava com orgulho de mim quando eu fazia algo que ele aprovava. Ele amava alguém que havia inventado na cabeça dele. Ele não me amava realmente! Ele nem mesmo me via na maior parte do tempo. – Draco fez uma pausa. Suas lágrimas silenciosas partiram o coração de Harry. O moreno as enxugou com beijos carinhosos. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Harry o abraçou com força, e encostou a cabeça de Draco em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem. – murmurou Harry suavemente. – Eu entendo.

- Acho que fiquei com ciúme de você e Sirius porque vocês me lembraram o que nunca tive com meu pai. – Draco confessou num sussurro. – Dentre outras coisas, como me sentir como um estranho no ninho...

Harry acariciou suas costas.

- Me desculpe.

- Me sinto tão idiota... Fui eu quem te encorajou a perdoar Sirius pra começo de conversa. Agora eu faço um papel ridículo desses. Ciúme é um sentimento mesquinho. Acho… - Draco fez uma pausa e então franziu o cenho. – Sabe, se você não tivesse me ignorado, eu não estaria me sentindo tão mal. É tudo culpa sua!

- Você também não tentou chamar minha atenção. Devia ter vindo nu ao meu quarto antes. – Harry provocou, recusando-se a se deixar levar pelo mau-humor de Draco.

- Você se esquece que eu vou embora dentro de dois dias. Não sei quando vamos nos ver de novo.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não havia se dado conta daquilo. Ao pensar que poderia não ver Draco por um longo tempo, sentiu uma súbita pressão no coração que o fez parar de respirar. Estava acostumado a ter Draco por perto. Ele percebeu, pasmo, que Draco havia se tornado parte dele e de sua vida. Não queria se separar dele.

- Merda. – ele murmurou, irritado.

- Pensei que você não fosse sentir minha falta... – Draco disse, afundando na poltrona.

Harry enlaçou seus dedos com os dele e então disse com um meio-sorriso:

- Por mais estranho que pareça... Vou sentir sua falta. Temos uma rotina juntos... Me acostumei com ela.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Nossa, querido! Isso foi tão romântico.

Harry riu levemente.

- Bem, nunca fui bom nisso. Mas falando sério, Draco, eu... Eu não... Droga! Não gosto da idéia de ficar longe de você. Sabe, só pude relaxar esses dias porque sabia que você estava perto caso eu precisasse. Você me deixa calmo.

- Tenho medo que... – Draco levantou da poltrona e caminhou pelo quarto. – Quando eu for embora, tenho medo que você perceba que não precisa de mim tanto quanto achava. Como você mesmo disse, apenas se acostumou comigo. Quando eu for embora, vai se esquecer de mim. Tenho medo de que você perceba que não me ama de verdade. Que só estava acompanhando a maré... Afinal de contas, você vive repetindo que não se interessa por homens.

Harry se levantou de imediato. Os olhos de Draco procuraram os seus em expectativa. Harry suspirou e disse:

- Não posso te prometer nada.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força e tentou não demonstrar como seu coração havia se despedaçado com aquela única frase.

- Olha, não sei o que vai acontecer. Não tenho todas as respostas. – Harry continuou. – Mas o que eu sei, nesse momento, é que eu... Eu te amo. Você está certo quando diz que eu não me interesso por homens. Só me interesso por _você_. – a voz de Harry saiu trêmula. Draco sentiu-se trêmulo também. – E eu espero que esse sentimento dure pra sempre. Quero que você espere por mim, e quero voltar como uma pessoa melhor. Você merece alguém que te ame incondicionalmente. Eu quero ser essa pessoa. Espero ser essa pessoa.

Draco olhou pra baixo, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele se levantou e caminhou para perto de Harry lentamente. Então o beijou suavemente.

- Seja essa pessoa pra mim, Harry. Seja aquele que irá me amar incondicionalmente. – Draco sussurrou contra a boca de Harry. – Me ame com seus olhos, seu corpo, suas palavras... – Ele depositou beijos suaves no rosto de Harry, depois na ponta do seu nariz e finalmente nos lábios. – Me ame com sua boca... com suas ações... com seu toque... Me ame com todo o seu ser essa noite.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. A boca de Harry capturou a de Draco de forma desesperada e exigente. A ponta de seus dedos acariciou o rosto de Draco delicadamente, então deslizou pelo seu pescoço e tronco, parando para brincar com um mamilo rosado.

Draco sentiu-se arrepiar. Deixou escapar um gemido suave quando Harry correu a língua pela linha do seu pescoço, e então o mordiscou. A toalha que o cobria se abriu e foi ao chão. Ele então se deixou levar para a cama, aonde se deitaram um ao lado do outro.

- Me ensine como te dar prazer. – Harry sussurrou depois de um beijo profundo.

Draco sorriu e o beijou. Ele começou a despir Harry, e estava quase acariciando o moreno mais intimamente quando este o empurrou e pulou da cama. Draco nunca quis tanto quanto naquele momento estrangular alguém até a morte. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha questionadoramente.

- Desculpe... – Harry falou, parecendo mesmo arrependido. – É que eu me dei conta de que estou todo suado. Acabei de sair de uma partida de Quadribol e... bem... você sabe… Você está cheirando tão gostoso enquanto eu… preciso de um banho primeiro. Sinto muito mesmo. Não faz idéia de como é difícil pra mim parar agora…

Draco riu de leve ao perceber que Harry falava a verdade, pois sua excitação era visível.

- Eu não me importo. – disse Draco.

- Mas eu sim.

Draco saiu da cama e parou na frente de Harry.

- Me deixe te acompanhar então.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry com a voz rouca cheia de desejo.

Eles foram até o banheiro e pararam frente a frente. Foi a vez de Draco se sentir sem ar ao observar Harry se despir na frente dele. O corpo de Harry havia se recuperado rápido. Draco sentiu-se um pouco enciumado ao ver que a figura sexy de Harry agora se parecia muito com a sua. Ele não estava mais magro e pálido, mas sim encorpado. Harry sorriu maliciosamente, quase como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Draco.

Se Draco estivera esperando pelo Harry envergonhado de antes, se surpreendeu ao não mais reconhecer nenhum traço dele. Ele encontrou um Harry espirituoso a espera dele, um que não se importava em tocar todo o seu corpo e experimentar coisas novas.

Harry havia pedido que Draco lhe ensinasse a como lhe dar prazer, mas o moreno parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Com a água percorrendo o corpo de ambos, Harry lavou cada parte de Draco com uma massagem sensual. Eles trocaram beijos apaixonados vez ou outra, e esfregaram suas ereções uma na outra até que estivessem quase explodindo. O toque de Harry estava levando Draco à loucura.

- Me diga o que você quer que eu faça. – sussurrou Harry com olhos que pareciam querer comer Draco todo.

Draco encostou-se à parede e trouxe o corpo de Harry para mais perto. Levou as mãos de Harry ao seu pênis, e acariciou o de Harry. Lentamente, suas mãos iniciaram um movimento de vai-e-vem e apertaram o saco de Harry suavemente.

- Imite tudo que eu fizer. – disse Draco com a voz rouca ao massagear a ereção de Harry.

Harry fez o que ele pediu. Sua respiração se acelerou, assim como as mãos de Draco nele. Ao chegarem ao êxtase, os carinhos de ambos se tornaram menos gentis e mais desesperados. Harry segurou-se em Draco com força e se esfregou nele loucamente até que gozou com a respiração ofegante. Ele sugou o pescoço de Draco quando o loiro chegou ao orgasmo com um gemido, os dedos deste apertando com força as costas de Harry.

Suspirando, eles escorregaram para o piso e observaram os restos de seus toques e esfregações desesperados serem levados pela água corrente.

- Ai! – Harry deixou escapar quando sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ele passou a mão no lugar onde Draco havia enterrado os dedos. – Você está bem selvagem hoje. Isso é vingança?

Draco sorriu preguiçosamente ao tocar no local em seu corpo onde Harry havia enterrado os dentes.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. Está doendo, sabia?

Harry se sentiu embaraçado ao ver o chupão enorme que havia deixado no pescoço de Draco. Ao mesmo tempo, aquilo o excitou bastante. O chupão representava um símbolo de possessão e paixão que ele nem sabia que tinha dentro dele. Seus olhos encontraram os de Draco, e ele perdeu todo o autocontrole mais uma vez ao notar a expressão travessa no rosto do loiro.

Os lábios se procuraram sofregamente. As carícias e beijos logo os deixaram pegando fogo novamente, prontos para mais uma rodada. Eles se levantaram. Harry virou Draco de costas e correu a boca e a língua do pescoço de Draco até o traseiro. Draco descansou a testa na parede e gemeu alto quando a língua de Harry o pegou de surpresa em uma carícia mais íntima. Perguntou-se aonde Harry aprendera a ser tão corajoso e atrevido. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e ele se sentiu entontecido e excitado. O prazer cresceu dentro dele até que fosse impossível agüentar.

- Me come, Harry. – ele pediu, acariciando seu pênis. – Agora, enquanto eu ainda consigo me segurar... – ele gemeu alto quando Harry mordeu seu ombro e se posicionou atrás dele, penetrando-o fundo.

Para torturar Draco ainda mais, Harry agarrou suas mãos e as prendeu na parede, o que impediu Draco de se tocar. Harry então se enterrou cada vez mais fundo dentro dele, deixando mais um chupão do outro lado do pescoço de Draco.

Draco se deixou levar pelo momento. Não sabia mais quem era nem onde estava. Só havia Harry se mexendo contra seu corpo, fazendo-o derreter e se sentir como se estivesse escoando junto com a água. Quase se esqueceu de respirar.

Draco jogou a cabeça pra trás ao ser tomado por um prazer intenso. Harry o seguiu momentos depois, gritando seu nome.

Eles lutaram contra a vontade de deslizar novamente para o chão e dormir, e juntaram todas as suas forças para se secaram, colocar os pijamas e caírem juntos na cama. A sonolência os pegou rapidamente, mas seus corações e corpos estavam muito satisfeitos. Os lábios de Draco se abriram num sorriso ao sentir Harry se aconchegar nele e roncar suavemente. A sessão de amor o havia acalmado, pelo menos por enquanto. Uma parte dele ainda se preocupava pelo tempo em que eles teriam que ficar separados, mas Draco queria acreditar que eles podiam conseguir ficar juntos. Precisava acreditar que Harry voltaria pra ele.

- Eu te amo. – Draco murmurou ao fechar os olhos e cair no sono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus acordou naquela manhã como sempre: de mau-humor. Ele nunca havia sido uma pessoa que conseguia sorrir de manhã. Sirius, por outro lado, sempre parecia agitado e cheio de energia ao sorrir como o idiota que era. Severus grunhiu ao sentir o braço de Sirius enlaçar sua cintura e o trazer para mais perto. O calor do peito de Sirius contra suas costas lhe despertou o já familiar desejo. Ele fechou os olhos com força, como se só aquilo fosse o bastante para fazer com que suas necessidades desaparecessem. Como sempre, foi inútil. No momento em que os dedos de Sirius fizeram cócegas em sua barriga muito suavemente e então o tocaram mais embaixo, Severus soube que estava pronto para se render a ele, querendo ou não.

Resistir ao toque de Sirius era uma batalha perdida. Sentiu um beijo suave no ombro e suprimiu um gemido. Não era mais tão difícil fazer Severus perder o seu rígido autocontrole, mas não importava quantas vezes ele houvesse jogado aquilo, ele ainda conseguia achar forças para lutar contra aquele sentimento mesmo que por alguns minutos. Sirius considerava sua resistência como parte do divertimento.

Severus se deixou levar pelos toques e beijos. Queria possuir Sirius todo. Queria possuir a alma do amante. Mas sabia que não era possível, a não ser que usasse um feitiço muito poderoso. Ele tinha que tolerar o fato de que Sirius não pertencia só a ele, e tinha que rezar para que o pirralho ficasse bom logo para que ele pudesse ter Sirius só pra ele de novo.

Pelo menos Draco havia feito as coisas certas na noite passada. Ele e o pirralho haviam se trancado no quarto de Harry e não haviam descido nem para jantar.

Severus deixou um gemido escapar ao sentir a língua fria de Sirius encontrar seus mamilos, depois seus lábios. Todos os pensamentos sobre Harry e tudo o mais desapareceram no momento em que a língua de Sirius se enfiou em sua boca.

E então, de um lugar longínquo, ele ouviu um grito excitado vindo do lado de fora da casa. Ele tentou ignorá-lo para se concentrar nas carícias de Sirius, mas logo ele ouviu uma risada linda e límpida cortar o ar. Severus xingou alto quando Sirius parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção na bagunça do lado de fora.

- Você é doido! – eles ouviram Draco gritar. – Vai pegar um resfriado, idiota! Volte pra dentro!

Embora as palavras de Draco parecessem ser de preocupação por Harry, o tom de sua voz era de divertimento.

A curiosidade os venceu, e Sirius e Severus pularam da cama ao mesmo tempo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao alcançarem a janela e olharem pra baixo, eles franziram o cenho. Mas enquanto Severus apenas arfou e os olhou com desaprovação, Sirius riu a beça.

A cena que causava tantos sentimentos contraditórios em Severus era a de Harry Potter nu e correndo ao redor da casa, sorrindo como um idiota ao convidar o seu afilhado para se juntar a ele em sua loucura. Severus ficou extremamente perturbado.

- Ele é mesmo um caso de hospício! – Severus exclamou. Queria rir como Sirius, mas estava muito chocado. – Pelo amor de Merlin! Ele realmente perdeu o juízo de vez! Por que está fazendo isso? E por que Draco está sorrindo como um Lufa-lufa ao invés de fazê-lo parar com essa estupidez?

Como se Harry houvesse escutado a pergunta, ele disse a Draco:

- Esse é o único jeito de pagar minha aposta com você. Essa não é minha casa, mas vai ter que servir. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Severus ergueu a sobrancelha. Perguntou-se sobre o que era aquela aposta.

- Mas está um frio dos diabos! Não quero que você morra de pneumonia só por causa de uma aposta idiota! – Draco reclamou.

- E daí? – O sorriso de Harry foi tão doce que até Severus se sentiu tocado. – Não me diga que não acha isso tudo divertido. Eu conheço você. Está gostando disso!

Draco deu de ombros, mas não foi capaz de esconder o sorriso.

- Apenas volte pra cá. Preciso me divertir com você nu desse jeito na cama.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Eu realmente não queria ter ouvido isso. Eles são dois idiotas mesmo...

Sirius olhou para Severus com um sorriso e disse:

- Idiotas, sim. Mas tão apaixonados! – ele disse com malícia. – Devíamos nos juntar a eles e correr pelados no frio! Iremos congelar nossos traseiros, mas depois podemos nos esquentar na frente da lareira e...

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Não seja imbecil.

- Não sou imbecil, só sou romântico. – Sirius sussurrou bem perto do seu ouvido. Severus estremeceu, e o familiar desejo se apossou dele. – Venha cá, Sev. Apenas se deixe levar. – Sirius beijo sua bochecha, depois virou seu rosto para o lado e beijou Severus nos lábios. – Me deixe ser romântico, mesmo que tolo, mas me deixe amar você todo.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa cantada barata? – Severus perguntou com o cenho franzido. No fundo, seu coração havia se derretido.

Sirius sorriu travessamente, conhecendo o humor de Severus suficientemente bem para ignorar seus comentários sarcásticos por serem mecanismos de defesa de proteção de seu coração. Ele apenas fitou seu amante rabugento por um longo tempo, e então o arrastou para a cama com ele. Apesar dos protestos, Severus se rendeu às carícias. O relacionamento dos dois estava longe de ser perfeito, e eles ainda estavam muito zangados um com o outro, mas as coisas sempre haviam sido assim entre eles. Eles não podiam evitar machucar um ao outro. Também não podiam evitar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Uma vida inteira não seria suficiente para que eles resolvessem seus problemas, mas eles estavam tentando dia a dia. Era o bastante para Sirius e Severus. Se eles estivessem juntos, tudo vinha em segundo lugar.

Enquanto Sirius amava Severus, lá embaixo um par de amantes achava conforto um nos braços do outro. Se Sirius e Severus tivessem continuado a observá-los, teriam testemunhado uma cena muito doce. Draco estava cobrindo Harry com um grande casaco preto e passando um cachecol vermelho no seu pescoço, enquanto Harry o surpreendia com um doce beijo roubado.

_Continua..._

_Me desculpem_ _pelo atraso! Mesmo! Mas ao menos esse capítulo não terminou com um final súbito! _


	39. As Horas

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de JK Rowlings. Essa fic é por pura diversão e não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Agradecimentos: A todos vocês que revisaram aqui e direto no meu e-mail! Muito obrigada! Acompanhem mais um capítulo da saga de Draco e Harry!

Cap. 39 – **As Horas**

O tique-taque impiedoso do relógio da parede do escritório de Draco estava deixando-o maluco. Ele bateu com o pé no chão impacientemente, e fingiu revisar alguns papéis que já estavam em cima de sua mesa há dias. Seu Chefe, Jonah, estava mantendo constante vigilância nele, e ficava checando seu suposto progresso a cada cinco minutos. Mas como Draco não estava fazendo nada, e muito dificilmente fingindo o contrário, Hermione ficou com pena dele e agarrou alguns de seus relatórios. Ela então os terminou ela mesma, entregando-os ao Chefe como se estes fossem prova do trabalho árduo de Draco.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado por permitir que ela fizesse aquilo por ele, mas no fundo achava que ela merecia por toda a angústia desnecessária que o havia feito passar até aquele momento.

Mesmo assim, sentiu-se mal. Ele deveria estar fazendo seu trabalho corretamente ao invés de confiar na amizade e boa vontade de Hermione.

O maior problema era que ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Sentira-se assim a semana toda. Ele sentia muita falta de Harry.

Apenas uma semana havia se passado desde a separação dos dois, mas para Draco parecia que haviam se passado meses. Quando ele finalmente conseguira Harry só para si, e até mesmo feito Harry confessar seus sentimentos por ele, o destino os separara. Draco não podia acreditar na sua má sorte. Mas ele entendia que Harry precisara ir naquela jornada de auto-conhecimento sem ele. Era difícil de aceitar o fato de que ele tivera que ser deixado pra trás, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Mal podia esperar para deixar o trabalho e ir pra casa. Embora seu apartamento parecesse muito solitário e sem graça agora, era um lugar onde ele podia esperar por novidades de Harry.

Até o momento, nenhuma carta havia chegado a suas mãos. O único que lhe escrevia era Severus, mas tudo o que seu padrinho sabia era que Sirius e Harry haviam chegado bem ao Tibet. Severus também não parecia nada contente com a falta de notícias de Sirius. E nem Draco. Pensar que Harry não havia se importado em entrar em contato com ele pelo menos para lhe dizer que estava bem o magoara profundamente.

Suas inseguranças haviam voltado com toda a força. Ele tinha medo que Harry voltasse completamente curado e determinado a terminar o relacionamento. Afinal de contas, ele não precisaria mais de Draco. Ou pior. Harry poderia nem mais voltar. As duas alternativas estavam deixando Draco ansioso. Até o momento ele havia conseguido se segurar pra não entrar em pânico. Mas era difícil. Era doloroso aparecer pra trabalhar todos os dias e fingir que estava bem quando não estava.

Draco estava abalado com muitas coisas. Harry estava no topo da lista, mas não era o único a aborrecer Draco. Havia também Lucius e Narcissa para aumentar seu estresse a um nível perigoso. Sua mãe estava lhe mandando cartas novamente. A audiência de seu pai estava se aproximando, e Narcissa parecia achar que Draco tinha que aparecer por lá e ajudar Lucius a ter sua liberdade de volta por uma obrigação familiar.

Algumas ameaças haviam chegado por correio-coruja também. Algumas delas eram de fãs irados de Harry, desapontados com o fato de que o herói deles estava namorando um Malfoy. Todos acusavam Draco de lançar um feitiço em Harry.

Outras cartas eram ainda mais preocupantes. Algumas vinham cheias de maldições perigosas. Outras traziam palavras aleatórias de ódio contra os homossexuais no geral.

Mas havia uma em particular que o estava perturbando muito. Uma pessoa se intitulando 'O Vingador' havia escrito apenas duas linhas até o momento: '_Eu sei que você o salvou. Você pagará caro.'_ Aquelas palavras haviam sido o bastante para fazer Draco sentir calafrios na espinha. Anexada à carta ameaçadora estava a foto de Draco beijando Harry no hospital.

- Draco? – Hermione o chamou.

- Sim? – respondeu Draco distraidamente.

Hermione suspirou.

- Por que não vai pra casa? Eu cubro pra você. Direi a eles que você não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Draco deu um sorriso escarninho.

- Nosso chefe adoraria ouvir isso. Ele só está esperando a oportunidade certa pra me demitir, Hermione. Não vou dar essa satisfação a ele.

- Ah, você não vai ser demitido. Boss o adora. _Boss_ é nosso chefe, não Jonah. Jonah é só um idiota que pensa que é melhor do que todos nós.

Draco ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Hermione criticar Jonah tão abertamente.

- E Jonah é o chefe de Boss. Então estamos ferrados... – Draco murmurou miserável. – Não posso sair agora... Mas sou otimista. As horas parecem estar passando rápido, certo? – Draco olhou para o relógio e soltou um palavrão. – Só duas da tarde? O que há de errado com essa droga?

Hermione sorriu pra ele em solidariedade.

- Tem certeza de que não quer dizer que está doente? Devia aproveitar que eu estou boazinha. Posso não estar sempre por perto pra te ajudar... Você pode confiar em mim, sabia? _Eu_ não vou te deixar na mão. – ela terminou com um sorriso escarninho.

Draco lhe sorriu de volta. Havia notado o sarcasmo em sua voz. Sabia que ela ainda estava brava com ele por não ter lhe contado sobre o paradeiro dele e de Harry na semana anterior. Mas o choque havia superado a raiva quando ela soube sobre Sirius, Harry e a viagem ao Tibet.

Eles haviam feito as pazes, principalmente depois de Draco lhe contar tudo o que acontecera. Ela ficara maravilhada em saber que estivera certa sobre o amor que Harry e Draco sentiam um pelo outro, e ficara repetindo sem parar a famosa frase: 'Não falei?'. Mas ela também estava se sentindo magoada por ter sido deixada de fora, então aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha para lhe dar o troco.

- Hermione, será que você não vai me dar trégua?

- Claro que não! Você e Harry partiram sem falar nada pra ninguém! Estávamos muito preocupados com vocês! Eu até chamei um grupo de Aurores para procurar por vocês dois! Jonah não ficou muito feliz quando te viu chegar por aquela porta na Segunda como se nada tivesse acontecido com você! Eu consegui convencê-lo de que algo terrível havia acontecido!

- Desculpe por estar bem. – disse Draco com um sorrisinho. Hermione lhe mostrou a língua. – Foi uma decisão repentina. Nós recebemos notícias de Severus, então pegamos o trem e partimos... Além disso, não queríamos que ninguém soubesse pra onde a gente estava indo. Não com todos os jornais e revistas bruxos atrás da gente.

- Mas eu sou sua amiga! Sua parceira! E a melhor amiga de Harry! – ela declarou. – E também há o fato de que Harry não me contou sobre seus pesadelos com Voldemort! – ela exclamou, aborrecida.

- Shh! Quer ficar quieta? – Draco reclamou. – Não quero que as pessoas saibam sobre isso! Já é o suficiente que elas estejam suspeitando de mim por namorar Harry. Pode imaginar o que o Profeta Diário fará ao saber que Harry está sendo possuído por Voldemort?

Ela suspirou.

- Desculpe... Mas não consigo entender porque ele não me contou nada. Ou pelo menos pro Rony. Nós poderíamos tê-lo ajudado! E você!

- E porque ele _me_ contou você está se sentindo enciumada. – Draco declarou com um sorriso.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Suponho que sim... É que eu não entendo. Por que ele te contou? Sei que o amor de vocês está crescendo e tudo mais... Mas isso não é do feitio de Harry. Não posso deixar de pensar que há mais alguma coisa que você não está me dizendo.

Embora Draco se sentisse ofendido com a declaração dela, ele não conseguiu deixar de admirar a sua intuição afiada. Ela estava certa. Harry não teria dito nada a Draco se este não tivesse confessado ter sido o responsável pela cura dele do seu estado catatônico. Draco estava mesmo escondendo coisas dela, mas era para sua própria proteção. Draco ainda não sabia com quem estava lidando. Precisava conhecer o inimigo primeiro.

- Claro que não estou escondendo coisas de você! Não seja boba. – ele mentiu. – Olha... Acho que vou embora. Pode dizer a Boss que não estou me sentindo bem e...

Ele se levantou e começou a colocar alguns papéis na pasta, mas parou quando a voz seca de Hermione lhe interrompeu.

- SENTE-SE! – ela ordenou.

Draco a obedeceu imediatamente. Hermione ficava muito assustadora quando usava aquele tom de comando.

- O que é que você não está me dizendo? – ela perguntou.

- Hermione...

- Draco... – ela disse com firmeza.

- Eu não posso... É que...

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele beijo em St. Mungo's?

Ele suspirou.

- E se tiver?

Os olhos afiados dela pareceram penetrá-lo como se eles fossem lhe fazer um buraco na cabeça.

- No começo eu achava a imagem toda romântica. Então comecei a pensar... Você entrou em pânico quando viu aquela foto. Por quê? Claro que foi um choque vê-la publicada. Mas você não se importaria tanto a não ser que tivesse escondendo alguma coisa. E então eu percebi o quão inocente havia sido pensando que a sua presença no mesmo dia em Harry acordou havia sido apenas _coincidência_. Não há coincidência nenhuma, há? – ela perguntou abertamente.

Draco levantou da mesa e parou ao lado dela. Ele então se debruçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não houve coincidência. Harry acordou por minha causa.

Ela quase pulou da cadeira.

- Eu sabia! Me conte tudo! Não deixe nenhum detalhe de fora!

Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Certo... Mas não aqui. Vamos pra outro lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles se sentaram em um Café trouxa há alguns blocos do Ministério. O lugar foi escolhido porque era bastante deserto. Draco tomou um gole de café e depois pousou a xícara na mesa. Ficou brincando com o açucareiro por algum tempo até Hermione lhe chamar a atenção.

- Me conte tudo. – ela ordenou.

E Draco o fez. Ele começou sua história com os rumores de que Harry havia ficado preso em um pesadelo infinito graças à maldição de Voldemort. Depois lhe contou como Dumbledore e Snape haviam bolado uma contra-maldição na forma de uma poção; e como Draco havia sido escolhido para fazer com que Harry a bebesse.

Durante toda a explicação, Hermione sentiu uma variedade de emoções. Ela ficou horrorizada e chocada. Sentiu-se traída mais uma vez por ter sido deixada de fora de algo tão importante relacionado ao seu melhor amigo. Mas no fim, mesmo magoada, ela entendeu porque eles haviam mantido segredo sobre tudo.

Ao invés de ficar amuada, sua mente começou a trabalhar no problema mais imediato. Já que Harry estava tentando descobrir se ele estava realmente curado da maldição, ela precisava concentrar-se em Draco. Alguém havia visto os dois em St. Mungo's e tinha até uma foto para provar. O próximo passo seria descobrir quem era essa pessoa e se ela sabia das intenções de Draco naquele dia.

Draco não lhe contou sobre a mensagem ameaçadora que confirmava suas suspeitas de que a pessoa realmente sabia que Draco salvara Harry.

- Você não pode mais ficar no seu apartamento. – ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Claro que posso.

- Não pode não. Você não tem nenhuma proteção ao redor do seu apartamento. Nenhum escudo mágico para protegê-lo de um ataque. Seu apartamento está muito exposto, sem contar que você vive num prédio trouxa. Sei que pode muito bem tomar conta de si mesmo, mas pense nas pessoas a sua volta.

Ela estava certa. Draco não havia pensado nos trouxas. Era muito arriscado continuar no apartamento, especialmente depois de receber as ameaças. Mas ele não queria se mudar. Seu apartamento era sua casa. Ele adorava o lugar.

Estava confiante de que poderia fazer um bom trabalho em proteger o lugar com feitiços para ninguém ficasse ferido no caso de um ataque.

Também havia o fato de que os Comensais da Morte não tinham mais um líder. Eles não se atreveriam a invadir um prédio trouxa e machucar as pessoas que ali viviam. Não teriam coragem de mexer com um Auror como Draco, que era muito bem conhecido no mundo bruxo e era muito bom no que fazia – por isso Jonah tinha problemas em demiti-lo. Acima de tudo, eles sabiam muito bem que era melhor não mexer com um Auror zangado só por uma vingança pessoal.

O único capaz de lhe fazer algum mal era Lucius. E enquanto seu pai permanecesse na prisão, Draco não tinha com que se preocupar.

- Draco? – Hermione o chamou suavemente.

- Sei o que você vai dizer. Eu só... Não acho que preciso me preocupar com isso agora.

- Tem certeza? – ela insistiu. – Isso é sério, Draco. Se você acha que alguém pode estar atrás de você... Se acha que aquela foto foi algum tipo de aviso...

- Não sei o significado daquela foto. – ele disse. Estava mentindo, e Hermione provavelmente sabia. Ele evitou olhar para ela ao continuar: - Acho que não vou ter problemas conquanto meu pai fique preso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- _Seu pai_? Acha que seu pai tem algo a ver com aquela foto?

Draco olhou para baixo e ela ficou zangada com ele.

- Draco! Você ainda está me escondendo coisas! O que é? Quem você acha que o fotografou naquele dia?

- Não faço idéia! – ele estourou. – E nem me importo.

Hermione mal vacilou ante a sua grosseria. Ao invés disso, ela continuou com a cabeça erguida e a voz forte.

- Sei que você tem medo de Lucius. E sei que ele é responsável por quase destruir você no passado. Por isso, Draco... Não precisa esconder as coisas de mim. Eu posso te ajudar. Não precisa enfrentar tudo sozinho.

- O que a faz pensar que eu estou em perigo? – ele perguntou. Ficara tocado com a preocupação dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiu evitar ficar irritado. Provavelmente era a culpa falando, porque _havia_ uma ameaça e ele estava fingindo que não.

- Porque eu conheço você. Está com medo de alguma coisa, e acho que é algo relacionado àquela foto.

Draco suspirou.

- Agradeço sua amizade e preocupação. Mas vou ficar bem.

- Você parece o Harry... Ambos acham que podem resolver tudo sozinhos. – ela declarou triste. – Espero mesmo que você saiba o que está fazendo... Mas precisa aprender a confiar em mim...

- Eu confio em você! – ele exclamou.

- Na verdade não, Draco. Ainda guarda muitos segredos. Você é uma pessoa reservada. Eu respeito isso. Mas apenas se lembre de que você tem amigos agora. Amigos verdadeiros, não como Crabbe e Goyle. E se precisar de mim, estou aqui. – ela disse com um tom maternal.

Draco sorriu.

- Obrigado. Vou me lembrar disso.

Hermione suspirou profundamente.

- Devia pelo menos voltar pra casa de Harry.

- A casa de Harry é tão segura quanto meu apartamento... Além do mais, o lugar é grande demais pra uma pessoa só. E eu iria ficar vendo Harry em cada canto e cada quarto...

- Mesmo assim...

Draco pegou na mão dela e a apertou.

- Sou crescidinho, Hermione. Vou ficar bem.

- Não posso evitar me preocupar. Porque se quem quer que tenha tirado aquela foto sabia de suas verdadeiras intenções no passado e nunca fez nada com você... É um tempo muito longo pra ficar pensando numa vingança apropriada, Draco. Só agora a foto foi publicada, e quase como um aviso pra você. Por que _agora_? Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso... Só me prometa tomar cuidado, certo?

- Eu prometo.

Hermione não pareceu muito convencida daquilo, mas não disse mais nada. Draco a observou caminhar na direção do Ministério, e se perguntou o que ela estava pensando. Conhecia Hermione muito bem, o bastante para ter certeza de que o cérebro dela estava sendo usado para uma boa causa.

Não sabia por que era tão difícil lhe contar tudo. Mas ele não podia evitar. Ela estava certa novamente. Era de sua natureza resolver seus próprios problemas.

Ele pagou a conta e deixou o Café. Depois se dirigiu para seu apartamento. Sua mente estava tão ocupada com outras coisas que ele nem notou que uma sombra o seguia.

_Continua..._

_Notas da autora: Quem será que está seguindo o Draco? Alguém mal intencionado? E como será que o loirinho vai se safar dessa? O Harry nem está sabendo de nada... Como será que ele está? A partir daqui começa a saga de Draco pra manter a sua sanidade intacta, enquanto o Harry fica longe... _


	40. Coisas não ditas

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de JK Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 40 – **Coisas Não Ditas**

Draco sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro um quarteirão antes do chegar ao seu prédio. Ele pulou de susto e se virou com a varinha nas mãos. Seu coração estava batendo apressado com o pensamento de que poderia ser um dos fãs malucos de Harry, um maníaco homofóbico, ou (ele tremeu violentamente) a pessoa que o ameaçava.

Mas não era nenhuma dessas pessoas. Era apenas Bill Weasley usando um longo casaco preto de couro, uma camisa branca apertada por baixo e botas de couro de dragão que Draco havia lhe dado antes de tudo terminar entre eles.

- Bill! – Draco exclamou com as mãos no peito, mas aliviado ao mesmo tempo em ver o ex-namorado.

- Desculpe se te assustei. – disse Bill com a voz rouca que Draco adorava.

Ver Bill enquanto estava se sentindo tão solitário fez com que parte do coração de Draco que torcia pelo relacionamento dos dois acordasse. O ruivo estava tão lindo e elegante. E nem um pouco deprimido, o que chateou Draco um pouco. Ele engoliu em seco e se segurou para não dar um abraço apertado no ex. Aquela ação boba poderia levá-los a coisas que ele preferia nem pensar, como um 'olá' apaixonado e um beijo de 'senti sua falta' seguido de uma noite de sexo gratificante na sua cama.

Draco sentiu-se mortificado com sua linha de pensamento. Ele amava Harry; não havia mais dúvidas sobre o assunto. Mas mesmo assim, seu corpo ainda se lembrava do de Bill e sentia sua falta... Especialmente agora que estava sozinho. Ele franziu o cenho com repugnância da fraqueza de seu corpo. Quase pôde ouvir Harry dizendo com ironia:

- Sabia que você não ficaria uma semana sem sexo.

Ele provaria que Harry estava errado. Era forte. Ele e Bill eram apenas amigos agora, se é que eram mesmo. Eles não se falavam desde aquele encontro horrível no Beco Diagonal.

- Você está bem? – Bill perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Estou. – murmurou Draco, balançando a cabeça distraidamente.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Bill com a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse com medo de encarar Draco. – Da última vez que conversamos tudo foi uma bagunça... Muitas pessoas estranhas se metendo nos nossos assuntos... E fui eu quem começou... Não fui exatamente justo com você naquele dia... Mas... Estava magoado. Você também não foi justo comigo. Então… Podemos conversar? Assim poderei te pedir perdão apropriadamente.

Draco suspirou. Eles realmente precisavam conversar melhor sobre o fim do romance dos dois. Dizer que as coisas haviam terminado pessimamente entre eles não era nada. Eles trocaram um olhar. Draco assentiu mais uma vez e pediu que Bill o seguisse.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles enquanto ambos se dirigiram para o apartamento de Draco. No entanto, Draco pôde sentir a tensão crescente entre os dois. E era tudo culpa de Harry por deixá-lo sem sexo por uma semana, além de não se importar em entrar em contato com ele. Harry merecia ser traído já que não se importava em dizer a Draco que estava bem.

Draco balançou a cabeça e agarrou sua pasta com força até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos. Ele não deveria pensar dessa forma. Havia percorrido um caminho muito longo para desistir do relacionamento com Harry por causa de suas inseguranças bobas. Além do mais, não seria justo com Bill usá-lo como estepe só porque estava chateado com Harry.

Draco desfez as proteções mágicas de sua porta e a abriu. Ele deixou passagem para Bill entrar. Uma vez lá dentro, Draco pediu que Bill escolhesse entre um dos pequenos sofás ou a poltrona de couro para se sentar. Bill estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas quando ele passou por Draco, seus corpos se tocaram ligeiramente e foi como se o tempo houvesse congelado.

Eles se olharam, e a respiração de ambos ficou mais acelerada. O corpo de Draco o lembrou de como era bom sentir o corpo forte de Bill sobre o dele, movendo-se dentro dele, fazendo-o entrar em êxtase. Ele piscou para fazer com que o feitiço se dissipasse de sua mente, mas não deu certo. A distância entre os dois foi diminuindo aos poucos, e quando eles menos perceberam, estavam um nos braços do outro, beijando-se desesperadamente até que ficassem excitados e com falta de ar.

Assim que seus corpos se tocaram, a imagem de Harry invadiu a mente de Draco. Ele repeliu Bill com um empurrão. Amaldiçoou Bill por beijar tão bem. Eles se encaram com as respirações ofegantes. Draco sentou-se na poltrona parecendo desapontado.

- Desculpe. – ele disse. – Isso não pode acontecer. Harry... sabe?

Bill se sentou perto dele e sorriu levemente.

- Na verdade, sou eu quem sente muito. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Então, imagino que as coisas entre você e Harry estejam correndo bem. Ou não. Mas você finalmente conseguiu conquistá-lo. Certo?

Havia uma pontada de ciúmes na voz de Bill, e algo que lembrava esperança. Mas ele não parecia bravo com Draco, apenas triste porque as coisas não haviam dado certo entre eles.

- Pra falar a verdade, não sei. – Draco fez uma careta ao ver a expressão questionadora de Bill. – Vamos dizer apenas que nós percebemos que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas Harry teve que partir... Então... Eu não sei.

- Partir? – Bill franziu a testa. – Pra onde?

- Ele precisa cuidar de alguns assuntos particulares. – disse Draco, tentando soar indiferente. E ele estava muito zangado com aquilo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz por Harry ter a chance de se encontrar, mesmo que fosse longe dele.

Draco sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

- Mas por que ele não te levou junto? – Agora era Bill quem parecia não só curioso, mas também irritado.

- Porque... bem... ele não podia. Ele queria, mas não podia. Além do mais, eu tenho que trabalhar. Não posso simplesmente sumir com ele. Tenho minhas responsabilidades... E não é como se ele tivesse ido embora pra sempre. Ele vai voltar.

- Mas vocês só estão começando! Como ele pôde partir tão de repente? Quando ele pretende voltar? – Bill insistiu.

- Bill... – Draco suspirou, cansado, e lhe pediu que parasse com as perguntas com um olhar pidão. Bill o obedeceu contra sua vontade.

- Só quero me certificar de que você está bem. – declarou Bill.

- Eu sei. E eu estou. É só que… bem… uma semana se passou… E quando eu te vi… E nós vivemos algo muito especial juntos… Você foi o primeiro cara com quem eu realmente pensei que pudesse dar certo. E eu te adoro. Por isso, ver você assim... Meu corpo sentiu sua falta… Mas eu estou com Harry agora, então... Não. – Draco estava muito ciente de que não falava coisa com coisa, mas não conseguia parar de fazer papel de tolo.

Bill encostou-se ao sofá e suspirou, cansado.

- Eu entendo. Pensei que fosse conseguir conversar com você sem querer beijá-lo e segurá-lo em meus braços... Mas... Também senti sua falta. E é por isso que eu não consigo acreditar que Harry partiu. Porque foi muito difícil pra mim abrir mão de você. Eu estava sendo honesto quando disse que você foi o primeiro homem a me tentar, Draco. Você foi o primeiro a me fazer acreditar que eu podia ter um relacionamento mais sério com um homem e ser feliz. Eu admito, no entanto, que talvez a primeira coisa a me chamar a atenção em você tenho sido o fato de que você me lembrava Jacques. E já que você era mais madura do que ele, eu me apaixonei por você.

- E como está o pirralho, por falar nisso? – perguntou Draco, ignorando as batidas de seu coração ante a declaração de Bill. Convenceu a si mesmo de que estava apenas carente. De certa forma, dormir com Bill seria um jeito de se vingar de Harry por não entrar em contato com ele.

Bill fez uma careta quando Draco mudou o assunto da conversa para Jacques, evitando assim ouvir sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

- Jacques ainda está agindo como o pirralho imaturo que é. Tenho ignorado ele, e ele tem me seguido pra todo lado.

- Mas você gosta dele, não?

Bill deu de ombros.

- E desde quando gostar de alguém é a resposta pra alguma coisa? É muito complicado, isso sim. Mas sim, eu gosto dele. Isso vai contra a minha razão, mas é assim que as coisas são.

Draco sorriu para ele, solidário.

- Sei o que você está sentindo.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Draco se lembrou novamente do calor e segurança que Bill sempre havia lhe dado, o que contrastava com a ansiedade que Harry o fazia sentir. Mas pensando bem, os beijos de Bill nunca haviam deixado suas pernas trêmulas. Ter Bill em seu apartamento o fez se sentir inseguro por não ter Harry com ele por sabia-se lá quanto tempo.

- Qualquer um é melhor do que Fleur, acho. – disse Draco. – Mesmo o pirralho.

Bill riu daquilo.

- Fleur é uma boa garota. Ela é apenas… afoita demais pra colocar as mãos no que ela acha que quer. Sabe, Jacques disse a ela sobre eu e ele. Ela ficou maluca.

- Meu Deus! – Draco exclamou. – Queria tanto ter visto a cara dela!

Bill balançou a cabeça.

- Acredite em mim, a coisa foi feia.

- Posso imaginar. Eu conheço a vadia muito bem.

Bill lhe contou sobre a reação ruim dos Delacours sobre toda a questão, e como eles quase mandaram prender Bill por ter dormido com Jacques quando este ainda era menor de idade. No fim das contas, foi Fleur quem defendeu Bill ao alegar que Jacques não passava de um galinha, e, se alguém havia sido enganado ali, tinha sido Bill. Como Jacques também declarou que havia perdido a virgindade com um dos tios, e que se Bill fosse preso seu tio Philip também teria que ser, a família enterrou o assunto e deu as boas-vindas a Bill.

Draco ouviu a história de Bill com uma expressão horrorizada. Quando Bill terminou, Draco começou a narrar sua própria história, deixando os pesadelos de Harry e a súbita ressurreição de Sirius de fora. Contou a Bill sobre como Harry lhe confessou seus sentimentos, e como ele teve que deixá-lo subitamente para cuidar de alguns assuntos pessoais.

- Fico feliz em saber que ele te ama. Ele finalmente acordou. Está feliz agora? – Bill perguntou serenamente.

Os olhos de Draco hesitaram, e ele olhou para o outro lado com um sorriso fraco.

- Estou.

- Está mesmo?

- Bem, sabe como é... Tudo é novo, então não há garantias. Mas estou feliz. Ele disse que me ama, certo? Mesmo que tenha tido que viajar logo depois… Ele vai voltar logo. Eu espero. – Draco franziu o cenho. – Além do mais, preciso de um tempo sozinho. Harry precisa também. Foi tudo muito súbito, e aconteceu tudo muito cedo... Então... – Draco sabia perfeitamente bem que estava murmurando coisas sem sentido de novo. Ele se amaldiçoou baixinho.

Bill não pareceu muito convencido, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ele mudou de assunto.

- Sabe, também vim aqui pra te pedir perdão e te oferecer minha amizade. – Bill disse sem tirar os olhos de Draco. – Afinal de contas, sempre fomos bons amigos, mesmo antes de sermos amantes. Então se você precisar conversar, pode contar comigo. Se Harry não se tocar, eu o farei por ele.

Draco sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Obrigado. Vou manter isso em mente. E eu te perdôo se você me perdoar também.

Bill assentiu, e Draco continuou num tom de voz provocador:

- Apenas não me convide para um encontro entre casais com aquele pirralho loiro e nossa amizade continuará firme e forte.

- Tudo bem. Afinal de contas, não estou saindo com Jacques no momento. Então... Quer me usar como seu brinquedo sexual enquanto Harry está fora? – Bill perguntou. – Eu estou disponível. E não vamos nos esquecer de que eu era seu namorado primeiro.

As bochechas de Draco se tingiram de rosa, e ele riu mais abertamente dessa vez.

- Não me tente.

- Bem, se você me quiser, sabe onde me encontrar. – Bill disse com um tom ao mesmo tempo sedutor e brincalhão.

- O que o pirralho diria disso? – Draco perguntou, divertido. – Não quero que ele fique me seguindo por aí com um olhar assassino. Ele é meio maluco.

- Ele provavelmente ficaria esperando você em alguma esquina escura para estuporá-lo. Ou algo pior.

- Ele pode tentar.

Eles riram pelas bobagens um do outro. Draco então encostou a cabeça no ombro de Bill e suspirou.

- Eu te amo de verdade.

- Eu também. – disse Bill, acariciando os cabelos de Draco. – Mas você é apaixonado por Harry Potter.

- Eu sou. Não posso fazer nada. Não consigo fazer isso parar. Ele se comportou de forma tão adorável da última vez que nos vimos. Me fez querer mordê-lo, comê-lo e trancá-lo em algum lugar onde só eu pudesse vê-lo. – Draco confessou.

- Cruzes. É assim tão intenso? – Bill fez uma careta. – Acho que ainda não estou preparado para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

Draco levantou a cabeça e colocou alguma distância entre eles.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem. Sei como é ficar doido por alguém, quer dizer, realmente doido a ponto de querer estrangular a pessoa, mas também fazer amor com ela até que o pirralho não possa mais andar na manhã seguinte.

- Hei, acho que sou eu quem não está preparado pra ouvir essas coisas! – Draco reclamou, fazendo uma careta. Eles riram. – Bill... Eu realmente senti sua falta. Espero que possamos continuar amigos.

- Eu também. – Bill trouxe Draco para perto dele e o abraçou apertado. Depois beijou o topo da cabeça de Draco e beliscou seu nariz de forma carinhosa. – Espero que você encontre a felicidade que procura, Draco. E espero que Harry aprecie você, porque você merece o melhor.

Draco sentiu os olhos molhados.

- Obrigado. Espero o mesmo pra você também. Espero que o pirralho saiba apreciar o namorado que tem.

Eles se beijaram carinhosamente para selar a nova amizade. Enquanto Bill o abraçava, Draco deixou sua mente vagar até Harry. Será que Harry pensava em Draco o tempo todo como o loiro pensava nele? Ele não fazia idéia. Tudo que podia fazer era ter esperanças de que Harry ainda ficaria com ele quando voltasse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill voltou ao seu apartamento perto da meia-noite, e encontrou um Jacques furioso a sua espera. Ele fez uma careta quando Jacques o encurralou na entrada no prédio.

- Você estava com ele! – Jacques o acusou. – Estava, não estava?

- Você sabe que sim. Afinal de contas, estava me seguindo, não? – disse Bill com uma careta de zanga, entrando no prédio.

Jacques o seguiu até o elevador.

- Eu não estava!

- Eu vi você! – Bill exclamou. Jacques parou perto dele e fez bico.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por todo o caminho até o apartamento de Bill. Quando lá chegaram, Jacques exclamou:

- Ok, então eu estava seguindo você! Mas só porque queria falar com você. Você tem me evitado.

- Claro que tenho! – Bill sentou-se no sofá e suspirou pesadamente.

Ele olhou para Jacques e segurou a vontade de abraçá-lo. Os olhos do rapaz pareciam amedrontados, mas seus braços estavam cruzados e seus lábios e seu rosto estavam vermelhos de raiva. Bill adorava aquela dualidade nele. Uma das coisas que mais o atraíam em Jacques era a sua habilidade em parecer frágil enquanto tentava ser forte e corajoso.

- Cresça, Jacques. Não vai me ganhar com ameaças ou jogando sua família toda contra mim.

- Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. – Jacques reclamou. – Eu só disse a eles que faria tudo pra ficar com você.

- Eles queriam que eu fosse preso! – exclamou Bill, perdendo a paciência.

- É, mas eu ameacei delatar meu tio se eles tivessem tido a coragem de fazer algo contra você, não foi?

Bill fez uma careta. Os Delacour eram tão preocupados com a reputação da família que quando os gostos do Tio Philip foram postos em cheque, todo mundo ficou dócil de repente para evitar um escândalo maior. Eles eram tão diferentes dos Weasleys. Tudo sobre os Delacours era falso, o que foi uma das razões de sua briga com Fleur. As famílias não tinham nada em comum.

- Nós não temos nada em comum. – Bill declarou mais para si mesmo do que para Jacques.

O queixo do rapaz começou a tremer. O coração de Bill se derreteu imediatamente.

- Vê? Você está quase chorando. – ele disse, irritado, mesmo que no fundo estivesse querendo trazer Jacques para perto dele. – Pode estar mais velho agora, mas continua se comportando como um moleque mimado. Preciso de alguém que fique comigo em termos iguais. Não quero pajear ninguém. Quero um parceiro, não uma criança.

- Não sou uma criança! – Jacques negou, mas soou como se fosse uma. Ele fez um bico, e seu queixo tremeu novamente. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

Dessa vez Bill não conseguiu se segurar. Ele se levantou e abraçou o loiro, fazendo-o encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, não? – sussurrou Bill em seu ouvido.

- Claro que sou. Estou apaixonado. O amor nos deixa idiotas. – Jacques declarou, limpando suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Você voltou com o Draco?

- Não. Nós somos só amigos agora. Só precisávamos acertar as coisas.

Jacques olhou no fundo dos olhos de Bill e disse:

- Ainda o ama?

- Amo. – declarou Bill calmamente. – Mas...

Jacques o olhou esperançoso. Bill sorriu.

- Estive pensando... Que há uma pessoa que tem estado na minha mente por um tempo. Ele é bonito e audacioso. Eu meio que gosto de suas provocações. Mas ele me irrita muito. Se ele crescesse de uma vez por todas, eu consideraria sair com ele. E se parasse de se comportar tão imaturamente também. Então, talvez, eu pudesse convidá-lo pra sair.

Os olhos de Jacques brilharam.

- Mesmo? Então tudo o que tenho a fazer é...

- Agir como adulto.

- Então você finalmente vai me aceitar?

Bill pegou no rosto de Jacques com as duas mãos.

- Não é uma questão de aceitar. Eu realmente gosto de você, Jacques. É só que há uma parte em você que se recusa a crescer. Você é muito impaciente. Precisa deixar que nossa relação aconteça naturalmente. Não pode exigir para ficar comigo. Tem que me dar algum espaço. Deixar que eu o seduza de vez em quando. Está me entendendo?

- Estou. Vou tentar. Eu… vou ser mais paciente. Embora eu esteja esperando por você desde os meus dezesseis anos...

- Você me enganou naquela noite. Me disse que tinha vinte.

Jacques deu de ombros.

- Um rapaz tem que fazer aquilo que for preciso pra conquistar o homem de seus sonhos.

Bill balançou a cabeça e suprimiu um sorriso. A atitude de Jacques havia lhe dado muitas dores de cabeça.

- É melhor começar a se comportar. Nada de subterfúgios. Nada de mentiras. Vamos levar as coisas devagar.

- Então vai me dar uma chance? – Jacques perguntou, maravilhado.

- Vou. Mas só se você se comportar direito e me provar que não é mais um pirralho mimado.

Jacques sorriu maliciosamente. Ele se moveu pra perto de Bill e o beijou, mas então se afastou, colocando alguma distância entre eles. Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Você me disse para deixá-lo me seduzir. – Jacques o lembrou. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era sedutor. Bill sentiu a temperatura subir. Quando Jacques ligava seu modo sedutor de Veela, era difícil resistir a ele. Afinal de contas, estava em seu sangue ser sexy e usar aquilo pra conseguir o que queria. E o que ele queria naquela noite era Bill.

Chegando mais perto, Bill o enlaçou pela cintura e lhe tascou um beijo cheio de luxúria até que Jacques se derretesse em seus braços. Ele então carregou o rapaz para o quarto, onde eles passaram a noite fazendo amor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma semana havia se passado e Harry estava ficando maluco. Não havia nenhuma cura milagrosa ou caminhos perigosos a serem percorridos para se encontrar. Tei Pei, ou _Mestre Yoda_ como Sirius gostava de chamá-lo, parecia-se com qualquer outro monge tibetano. Ele era um homenzinho careca com olhos castanhos claros e pacíficos, e sempre trazia no rosto uma expressão de calma. Ele parecia gostar muito de Sirius, e por isso eles não haviam enfrentado muitos problemas para achar o local.

Harry havia esperado passar por uma série de aventuras e privações para chegar ali, mas nada de extraordinário havia acontecido. Depois que Sirius e ele aparataram na fronteira, Tei Pei já estava lá esperando para guiá-los até seu templo no topo de uma linda montanha.

E foi tudo. O velho e sábio bruxo não perguntara nada a Harry, apenas lhe dissera para se preparar. Harry nem sabia exatamente para o quê ele estava se preparando. Sirius havia dito a Harry que Tei Pei logo iria guiá-lo por uma jornada de auto-conhecimento, mas não entendia exatamente como ele faria aquilo quando tudo o que Tei Pei lhe pedia era para ajudá-lo nas tarefas diárias, além de meditar pelo resto da tarde.

Harry estava extremamente entediado. E para piorar as coisas, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco. Durante suas horas de meditação, seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para o que Draco estava fazendo, onde ele estava e com quem. Se a imagem de Bill aparecia ao lado de Draco, a sessão de meditação de Harry ia para o espaço. Ele odiava aquela fraqueza. Odiava aquele ciúme bobo. Mas não podia evitar sentir-se daquele jeito.

E o fato de Sirius ter achado melhor cortar qualquer relação deles com o mundo lá fora estava deixando Harry mais louco ainda.

Ele queria muito entrar em contato com Draco, mas não lhe era permitido. Estava surpreso em perceber como seus sentimentos eram fortes. Não pensara estar tão apaixonado. Fora preciso ficar separado de Draco para perceber o quanto ele precisava do loiro em sua vida.

- Tudo é tão lindo, não? – perguntou Sirius quando viu Harry olhando para a paisagem aos pés deles.

- É. – respondeu Harry sem olhar para o padrinho.

- Mas você não está prestando atenção na paisagem, não é? – Sirius perguntou, já antecipando a resposta.

Harry suspirou cansadamente.

- Minha mente está bem longe daqui. Não consigo evitar. Estou ficando maluco, acredite.

- Bem, garoto, é melhor começar a se concentrar no que tem que fazer, senão você não sairá daqui tão cedo. Tei Pei é um homem muito paciente. Ele esperará para sempre, se você assim o quiser. Mas você não tem todo esse tempo, Harry. Não se quiser voltar e ficar com os que ama. Sei que é difícil, mas tente limpar sua mente e se concentrar o máximo que puder.

Harry olhou para Sirius e fez uma careta de zanga.

- E como é que eu vou fazer isso? Não é Tei Pei quem deveria estar me ajudando a limpar a porra da minha mente? Se eu pudesse fazer isso sozinho, não estaria aqui.

- Esse lugar foi projetado para que você encontre sua paz interior. – Sirius explicou. – Mas você tem que fazer a sua parte.

- Foi muito difícil pra você? – Harry perguntou.

- Muito. – Sirius sentou-se a seu lado e suspirou. – Tudo era uma bagunça só. Mas Tei Pei realmente me ajudou. Eu até mesmo me casei com Severus, então acho que nós podemos dar algum crédito ao velho, certo? – ele brincou.

- Quanto tempo demorou pra você se curar?

- Mais ou menos um ano.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- _Um ano_? É muito tempo!

- É por isso que eu te disse pra tentar o mais que puder, Harry. Você tem o direito de pensar no seu amado. Na verdade, isso pode até ajudar, mas você tem que usar isso como algo positivo. Pense que, quanto mais cedo você conseguir terminar as coisas aqui, mais cedo poderá ir pra casa, pra ele. Tente se concentrar em você por enquanto. – Sirius o aconselhou. – Você precisa de disciplina para se curar.

- Seria muito mais fácil se o _Mestre Yoda_ me ajudasse! – disse Harry, frustrado.

- Ele irá te ajudar quando ele sentir que você está pronto. Mas nesse meio tempo...

- Seja paciente, certo?

- Isso aí.

- Tudo bem. – Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Vá embora para que eu possa me concentrar. Vou deixar esse lugar logo, logo. E se Draco estiver com Bill quando eu voltar, eu vou matar os dois.

Sirius sorriu.

- Tenho certeza de que ele irá esperar por você.

'_É melhor que ele espere mesmo,'_ pensou Harry, tentando não pensar muito em Bill e Draco juntos. Era melhor pensar no caloroso encontro entre ele e Draco quando ele retornasse do Tibet.

_Continua..._

_Gente, eu sei que atrasei... Desculpem! Um beijão pra todo mundo que deixou reviews no capítulo anterior! A partir de hoje, deixem seus e-mails ou assinem as reviews que eu mando um e-mail pra vocês agradecendo pessoalmente! Por isso, perguntem o que quiserem! No próximo capítulo o Draco vai começar a enfrentar uma série de fantasmas... _


	41. Mau Presságio

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de JK Rowlings. Essa fic é por pura diversão e não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Cap. 41 – **Mau Presságio**

Draco olhou para o relógio e correu para o Nível 10. O julgamento de Lucius começara há meia hora atrás. Ele havia dormido demais, e com isso perdera a hora. Tudo porque a noite passada havia sido um pesadelo. Ele ficara acordado por um bom tempo, perdido em pensamentos horríveis sobre seu pai sendo liberado da prisão.

Draco não tinha acreditava na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos como acreditava Hermione. Todo mundo sabia que eles não eram mais os mesmos desde a morte de Dumbledore há cinco anos atrás. Havia rumores circulando pelos corredores de que a prestigiosa Suprema Corte estava podre. Dar a Lucius a oportunidade de um segundo julgamento era prova disso.

Draco não queria ser pessimista, mas deveria se preparar para o pior. Afinal de contas, Lucius podia ser bem persuasivo quando queria. E no momento em que ele viu a expressão preocupada de Hermione ao chegar perto da Corte n. 10, soube que tudo estava perdido.

- Hermione? – ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Desculpe, Draco... – ela suspirou tristemente. – Eu ainda não sei como aconteceu.

- Ele foi...?

- Após ouvir sobre o bom comportamento de Lucius na prisão, eles decidiram abrandar sua sentença. Ele deixará Azkaban para cumprir pena em prisão domiciliar por mais três anos. – ela lhe disse entorpecida, como se ainda não acreditasse que era verdade. – Eu não entendo... Quero dizer... O que eles estão pensando? A sentença inicial dele era de 13 anos em Azkaban sem livramento condicional. Agora eles reduziram a sentença para três anos! E sob prisão domiciliar! – ela estava furiosa agora. – Como eles tiveram coragem? É óbvio que Lucius comprou todo mundo! Ou talvez ele os tenha ameaçado com alguma coisa. Não seria a primeira vez. Isso é tão horrível...

Draco mal registrou o resto do discurso inflamado dela conforme ela prosseguia. Sua mente havia se apagado. Ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Deveria estar preparado para aquela notícia tão horrível. Não foi por isso que ele não pregou o olho a noite toda, indo dormir apenas quase perto do raiar do dia?

De alguma forma, no entanto, ele não conseguia parar de tremer.

Lucius Malfoy merecia passar a vida na prisão pelos crimes que cometera. Será que a Suprema Corte havia esquecido de todas as coisas ruins que seu pai havia feito só porque ele se comportara bem na prisão? Eles realmente achavam que Lucius iria ficar quieto em casa e servir o resto de sua sentença ao invés de sumir da face da terra?

Draco certamente não acreditava que Lucius iria se demorar muito na Mansão dos Malfoy depois de ser transferido. Narcissa provavelmente já havia deixado tudo pronto para que ele fugisse da Inglaterra.

Se ao menos Harry estivesse com ele. Mas mais uma semana havia se passado sem notícias dele.

Draco chacoalhou a cabeça e se chamou de imbecil. Por que ele estava pensando em Harry? Ele não era uma dama em apuros. Era um Auror, e um dos melhores. Sabia se cuidar muito bem. Só precisava manter a calma.

- Draco, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione, tocando-o no ombro de leve.

- Sim. – ele respondeu distraidamente. Claro que não estava. Seu pai maligno havia acabado de obter a liberdade. Draco achara que estivera relativamente a salvo de Lucius enquanto este estava na prisão, mas agora Lucius estava livre para tramar contra sua vida com a ajuda de sua mãe perversa.

Do canto dos olhos ele viu Narcissa agradecendo ao presidente da Suprema Corte com entusiasmo. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram num sorriso amargo, e ele se perguntou quanto seus pais haviam desembolsado pela redução da sentença de Lucius. Sentiu seu estômago dar voltas quando o olhar de Narcissa encontrou o dele.

O sentimento ruim apenas aumentou quando sua mãe caminhou até ele elegantemente.

- Draco, querido. - ela disse docemente: - Fico feliz com a sua presença. Já ouviu as notícias maravilhosas?

- Sim. – Draco rosnou, impossibilitado de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Sentia vontade de vomitar nas botas caras e de última moda dela.

- Seu pai irá pra casa hoje à noite. Ele quer que você esteja lá para recebê-lo apropriadamente. Tenho certeza de que você irá, não é? Afinal de contas, você já nos causou problemas suficientes com seu espírito de rebeldia. – ela disse, e sua voz era puro veneno. – Tenho certeza de que você já percebeu o que é melhor pra você. Seu pai ficará muito contente em vê-lo. Ele não... – ela parou de repente e olhou para Hermione com repulsa.

A presença de Hermione fez o nariz dela se contorcer, como se Narcissa tivesse acabado de cheirar algo ruim. Ela então virou as costas para a parceira de Draco e iniciou seu discurso em tom mais baixo:

- Como eu estava dizendo, assim que seu pai chegar em casa, darei a ele um relatório mais detalhado sobre você. Ele não ficou muito feliz em ver aquela foto de St. Mungo's. Você já sabe disso. No entanto... Estou disposta a ser boazinha com você se voltar pra casa como o filho obediente que costumava ser.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e lhe beijou na bochecha. Draco cerrou os punhos, mas não se afastou.

- Vejo você mais tarde. – ela disse, e saiu acompanhada de mais dois membros da Suprema Corte.

Os olhos de Draco a seguiram até que ela alcançasse o elevador. Ele sentiu um toque de leve em seu braço, e olhou para a parceira com preocupação.

- Você precisa deixar seu apartamento imediatamente. – ela exigiu.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Já te disse, querida parceira, que não vou deixar minha casa.

- Mas Draco, seu pai irá...

- Ele deixará o país, isso é certo. – Draco correu os dedos pelos cabelos. – Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Vou impedi-lo. Se eu provar que ele está tentando escapar, ele voltará para Azkaban.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, e Draco sabia disso muito bem. Também era muito arriscado. Até o momento, Lucius havia lhe deixado vivo porque Draco era seu único filho. Mas até quando aquilo iria durar? Seu pai deixara muito claro no passado que ele machucaria Draco tanto quanto fosse necessário pelo bem da família Malfoy. Talvez Lucius ainda não houvesse feito nada a respeito daquela foto porque só tivera ela em mãos recentemente. Mas agora que seu pai estava em possessão dela como prova legitima da traição de Draco, ele não pegaria leve com ele. Especialmente agora que todo mundo estava falando sobre seu caso com o famoso Harry Potter.

- Vamos juntar dois grupos de Aurores para vigiar seu pai. – Hermione sugeriu. – Sei que a Suprema Corte já colocou dois policiais para vigiá-lo o tempo todo. Mas...

- Só dois? – Draco lhe cortou, espantado. – Merlin! Meu pai realmente comprou todo mundo. Isso é ultrajante! Um escândalo! O Ministério deveria intervir!

- Eu sei. – ela lhe deu tapinhas nas costas. – Mas a única coisa que podemos fazer é manter vigilância sobre a Mansão Malfoy através de pessoas da nossa confiança. Vou voltar para o escritório agora mesmo.

- Não. – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez. – Não vai fazer isso. Você estaria violando ordens, e eles podem acusar você de passar por cima do Esquadrão de Policia dos Bruxos. Você não pode arriscar sua carreira por minha causa.

- Mas Draco, eu nunca me importei em violar as regras pelo bem de uma causa e pelo que eu acreditava ser justo. – ela disse. – Você não é apenas meu parceiro, mas meu amigo. Tenho medo do que seu pai pode fazer com você.

- Está dizendo que eu não sei me cuidar?- ele perguntou ofendido.

- Claro que não estou dizendo isso! Mas eu sei o efeito devastador que seus pais têm na sua sanidade.

- Não sou mais criança, Hermione. Vou encarar Lucius sem medo. E vou fazer isso sozinho. Não interfira. – ele a avisou. – Isso é pessoal. Sou eu quem deve terminar isso de uma vez por todas.

- Não é só sobre você! É sobre todo o mundo bruxo. Talvez Lucius não seja tão mal quanto Voldemort, mas ele é mal. Ou será que se esqueceu das coisas que fez pra mim, pra Gina, pros Weasleys e pra Harry? Deus. Se ao menos Harry estivesse aqui... Talvez a gente devesse tentar entrar em contato com ele.

- Não! – ele exclamou. – Deixe Harry fora disso. Além do mais, não há como entrar em contato com ele. Eu não preciso da ajuda dele. Estou bem sozinho.

- Você só está zangado porque Harry não entrou em contato com você! É por isso que não quer a ajuda dele. – ela disse, quase arrancando os cabelos em desespero. – Draco, escute a voz da razão! Por que não pode pedir ajuda? Se você não quer que Harry saiba, então pelo menos me deixe te ajudar. Não pode encarar seu pai sozinho!

- Espere pra ver. – ele rosnou, dando-lhe as costas e indo embora.

Hermione foi deixada sozinha com suas aflições, mas com a certeza de que ela não ficaria esperando sentada sem fazer nada. Draco teria retaguarda, querendo ou não.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava aprendendo a controlar seus medos bem devagar. E o fato de que estava ficando bom naquilo ainda não era o bastante para parar com os pesadelos. Ele não mais sonhava com Sirius caindo no véu. Afinal de contas, Sirius estava lá com ele. Mas ainda tinha pesadelos com a morte de seus pais, e ainda chorava toda vez que Remus deixava seu quarto em Hogwarts para enfrentar seu destino terrível.

Algumas vezes sonhava com Draco, mas estes eram de uma natureza bem diferente e prazerosa. Eram geralmente sonhos eróticos onde Draco prendia suas mãos na cama e então lhe beijava, lhe provocava e fazia amor com ele sem descanso. Outras vezes, era a vez de Harry morder, beijar, lamber, sugar e penetrar em Draco.

Mas o sonho de agora era novo. Ele estava parado na frente do que parecia ser o prédio de Draco, e tudo a sua volta estava vazio.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro, e ele ouviu uma explosão no sexto andar. O coração de Harry quase saiu pela boca. Chamas selvagens e uma grande nuvem de fumaça começou a sair pela janela quebrada. Um grito ficou preso na garganta de Harry, e ele se sentiu paralisado. Tentou dizer a si mesmo que era só um pesadelo, que não precisava se preocupar. Nada era real.

Mesmo assim, ficou com medo do que viria a seguir já que não tinha um roteiro para aquela cena em particular.

A porta da frente do prédio de Draco se abriu, e Draco saiu tropeçando nas escadas. Ao cair no chão, Harry correu para ajudá-lo, mas percebeu que não podia tocar em Draco. O loiro nem sentia sua presença.

- Draco! – Harry gritou para chamar sua atenção, mas o loiro não notou. Ele apenas se levantou do chão e olhou para trás rapidamente com sua varinha nas mãos.

Harry cobriu a boca com as mãos ao ver o sangue correndo sem parar pelo rosto de Draco. As roupas do loiro estavam rasgadas. Ele tinha um machucado feio no braço esquerdo, e um corte horrível na barriga.

Harry repetiu sem parar que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo. Não estava realmente acontecendo. Logo ele iria acordar e tudo estaria terminado.

Alguém saiu do prédio e apontou a varinha para Draco. O estranho então gritou:

- Desista, Draco! Acabou!

- Nunca! Nunca vou desistir! – Draco gritou. – Vai pro inferno, Johnson!

Harry viu o facho de luz verde sair da varinha do estranho na direção de Draco. Ele acordou gritando e ofegando antes que a luz verde de Avada Kedrava atingisse seu amado. Harry sentou-se na cama com seu coração batendo apressado, e então colocou as mãos nele como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para que sua batida voltasse ao normal. Ele demorou um pouco para se recompor, e quando finalmente o fez, correu para o quarto de Sirius e o chacoalhou até que ele arregalasse os olhos.

- Harry? O que foi? Qual o problema? – Sirius perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu tive um sonho... Um horrível pesadelo. Nunca tinha tido esse antes. – Harry começou a explicar esbaforido. – Draco estava nele, e ele estava ferido. Alguém estava tentando matá-lo. O que isso significa? Foi uma premonição? Ou será que é algo que já aconteceu? Eu preciso saber agora!

- Harry, acalme-se! – Sirius exclamou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Harry gentilmente. – Respire fundo.

- Não há tempo pra isso. Preciso entrar em contato com ele. – Harry disse agitado.

- Espere. Foi só um sonho ruim, certo? Não foi real. Por que você acha que foi uma premonição? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não sei. Só sei que... Senti uma pressão no meu coração... Eu sei que algo vai acontecer, ou já aconteceu. – Harry disse quase entrando em desespero.

- Harry, você não está fazendo sentido. Apenas se acalme e...

- NÃO! – Harry gritou, se afastando de Sirius. – Você não entende! Eu tenho que me certificar de que ele está bem. Talvez tenha sido mesmo só um sonho ruim. Mas não vou sossegar enquanto não tiver certeza. Eu preciso sair daqui. AGORA!

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tudo bem. Vamos supor que algo tenha acontecido, ou está pra acontecer. Mesmo se você sair daqui agora, não vai chegar a tempo de impedir o que quer que seja. Pense, Harry. Não pode ir embora. Não agora. Você está progredindo tanto! Precisa ficar aqui.

Harry balançou a cabeça em descrédito.

- Então eu devo ficar aqui e me salvar enquanto Draco está sendo assassinado?

- Foi só um sonho ruim! – Sirius exclamou.

- NÃO FOI! E mesmo se for apenas um sonho, eu preciso ter certeza! Não está me ouvindo? Jesus! Eu não estou nem aí pro meu progresso! Draco é mais importante do que tudo pra mim. Eu sinto muito a falta dele. Você sabe disso. Pensei que não fosse sentir tanto assim a falta dele, mas sinto. E se algo ruim estiver acontecendo com ele, preciso ajudá-lo. Não posso apenas ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Pode até ser um sonho idiota, mas mesmo assim... Por favor, Sirius! Me ajude!

Sirius suspirou derrotado. Porque ele não conseguia agüentar o brilho de desespero nos olhos do afilhado, resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Ok. Mas não vamos ser tão drásticos. – disse Sirius, levantando-se da cama e colocando a capa. – Vou pedir a permissão de Tei Pei pra entrar em contato com o mundo lá fora. Foi assim que contatei Severus quando nós chegamos aqui. – Sirius explicou. – Não se preocupe, garoto. Se seu amado estiver com problemas, iremos embora. Mas antes, por favor, tente relaxar um pouco ou vai ter um colapso nervoso.

Harry respirou fundo para tentar acalmar o coração, mas não adiantou muito. Ele estava muito nervoso. Seguiu Sirius até os aposentos de Tei Pei com o coração na mão. Rezou para que Draco estivesse bem, porque se algo acontecesse com seu amor enquanto ele estivesse fora, ele não se perdoaria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco quase perdeu a cabeça quando foi notificado da sentença de seu pai. Uma pequena parte dele esperava que a Corte dos Bruxos fosse mudar de idéia. Aqueles velhos idiotas iriam perceber seu erro e ordenar que a polícia bruxa prendesse Lucius em Azkaban novamente. Mas nada aconteceu até o final do dia.

Draco permaneceu no escritório por um tempo, ignorando os olhares de lado que Hermione ficava lançando em sua direção, e pensando sobre o que fazer. Será que ele devia ir até a Mansão Malfoy pra enfrentar seus pais de uma vez por todas? Ele devia. Sabia disso. Mas estava com medo. Não sabia o que deveria dizer. Confrontar Lucius era ainda mais assustador do que confrontar Narcissa, o que já era um bocado difícil.

- Draco? – ele ouviu Hermione chamá-lo. – São quase sete horas. Você nunca fica aqui depois das seis. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

Ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? _Oito_? Não sou mais criança, Hermione. Pelo amor de Merlin! Não fui pra casa ainda porque tenho coisas pra fazer aqui.

- É uma desculpa super esfarrapada, e você sabe disso! Acha que eu sou idiota?

Draco suspirou.

- Não. Só estou pensando em algumas coisas... Eu definitivamente não estou com medo de ir pra casa se é o que está pensando.

- Seu pai está na Mansão agora. Vai até lá?

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não. Preciso pensar numa estratégia primeiro. Não posso simplesmente aparecer lá sem nada escondido nas mangas. Você quer me ajudar, certo?

- É claro! – ela exclamou.

- Então tente descobrir quem tirou aquela foto minha e de Harry em St. Mungo's.

- Já estou tentando. – ela disse. – Sério. Já pedi a Karl que investigue pra mim.

Draco sorriu fracamente.

- Você é mesmo incrível.

- Na verdade, Draco, estou fazendo muito mais do que isso. Estou tentando acelerar todos os casos contra seu pai, principalmente os da receita federal e os de lavagem de dinheiro que ele estava fazendo para alguns políticos, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos. – ela o informou para sua total surpresa.

Draco sabia que Hermione era eficiente, mas não sabia que ela faria tudo aquilo por ele. Ficou tocado. Arrependia-se de ter sido tão duro com ela naquela manhã.

- Não tem nenhum documento contra seu pai, tem? – ela perguntou.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Seu eu tivesse, já teria entregado tudo ao Ministério há muito tempo atrás.

- Bem, eu precisava perguntar... – ela se desculpou.

- Tudo bem. – Ele a encarou com os olhos cheios de gratidão. – Obrigado. Não mereço sua bondade depois da maneira como a tratei hoje de manhã.

Ela sorriu amigavelmente.

- Eu te perdôo. Sei que está sob um estresse enorme, e sei que é difícil pra você pedir por ajuda. Estava com medo de que você ficasse zangado por eu estar fazendo todas essas investigações... Achei que fosse me acusar de me intrometer na sua vida.

- Bem, você está se intrometendo! – ele apontou com uma risada. – Mas é por uma boa causa. E também uma causa perdida... – ele adicionou triste.

- Ah, Draco, não fique assim. Sabe… Você podia tentar entrar em contato com o Harry…

- Não! – ele a cortou rapidamente. – Nem saberia como. Então... Não! Nem pense nisso.

- Não quer pedir a ajuda dele, não é?

- Posso enfrentar minhas batalhas sozinho. Eu comecei essa bagunça. Deixei que alguém me fotografasse aquele dia em St. Mungo's. Mas não é apenas sobre a foto. Tudo na minha vida... – ele parou por um momento. Suas emoções estavam a flor da pele. – Tudo me levou a esse momento. O confronto final entre eu e meus pais finalmente vai acontecer. E infelizmente, tenho que fazer isso sozinho. Não posso pedir a ajuda de Harry, nem a sua. Não é porque eu não quero. É porque não posso. Isso é sobre mim, e eu sou o único que posso resolver tudo.

- Só estou preocupada com você. Não quero que você saia machucado. – ela disse.

- Mas eu vou sair, Hermione, quer você queira, quer não. Não importam os resultados... No fim, sairei machucado. – Ele encostou a cabeça na cadeira e olhou para o teto. – Apenas me prometa que você vai se vingar por mim se eu morrer.

- Draco...

- Prenda aquele bastardo pra sempre. – ele continuou.

Ela abriu a boca para lhe pedir para parar de ser tão negativo, mas apenas suspirou e ficou quieta. Draco estava apenas sendo realista. Realmente, não importavam os resultados, ele sairia daquela história muito machucado.

- Prometo prender seu pai em Azkaban novamente se algo te acontecer. E prometo que o farei retornar a Azkaban mesmo se ele não te fizer nada.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Obrigado. Bem… - Draco se levantou, colocou a capa, e então pegou sua pasta. – Já vou indo. Vejo você amanhã.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá com você até sua casa? – ela perguntou.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não, _mamãe_. Não preciso que ninguém me acompanhe até em casa. Sei o caminho sozinho.

- Estou preocupada com a sua segurança.

- Meu pai não seria tão idiota a ponto de me atacar tão cedo.

- Apenas tome cuidado, Draco. Nunca se sabe.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou tomar. – Ele piscou pra ela. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Quanto Draco deixou o Ministério, ele decidiu caminhar até sua casa ao invés de Aparatar perto do prédio. Era uma noite fria, mas ele precisava de ar fresco para clarear a mente.

A primeira coisa que Draco faria quando chegasse a sua casa seria escrever para sua mãe maluca e ganhar mais tempo para lidar com o fato de que ele teria que encarar tanto Lucius quanto Narcissa de uma só vez. Várias coisas de seu passado sujo seriam trazidas à tona, então ele precisava estar preparado.

Sete quarteirões depois ele chegou ao seu prédio. Parou na entrada para pegar as chaves, e de repente sentiu um olhar sobre ele. Virou-se lentamente com as mãos na varinha como precaução. Mas não viu nada a não ser um par de amantes se beijando do outro lado da rua, um velho levando seu poodle para passear, e dois adolescentes conversando animadamente ao passarem por ele.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo paranóico, mas de alguma forma não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de que alguém estava lhe observando.

Ele chegou ao seu andar e caminhou até a porta de seu apartamento com o corpo todo tenso. Colocou a chave na fechadura e a porta se abriu sozinha. Draco congelou. Sua porta já havia sido aberta, e não por ele. Deu um passo para trás involuntariamente, e então pegou a varinha. Mas era tarde demais. Uma mão veio por trás e lhe abafou a boca.

Draco lutou para ficar livre com todas as suas forças, mas ele foi empurrado para dentro do apartamento com violência. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão distraído e não notar o perigo a sua volta. A situação piorou quando ele viu outros dois homens apontando suas varinhas para ele.

- Sente-se, Draco, querido. – disse uma voz muito familiar a Draco, uma que lhe dava arrepios.

_Continua..._

_Agradecimentos: Ophiuchus no Shaina, Sy.P, Maaya M., Mel Arwen, xmaripottermalfoyx, Hermione Seixas, Srta Black! Milhões de obrigados por deixarem suas impressões sobre a história. Sei que esse capítulo terminou de uma forma horrorosa, e espero que vocês me perdoem... Porque o próximo capítulo só vem no próximo domingo. Pelo visto, o pesadelo do Harry era mesmo uma premonição... E no próximo: O Draco passa por maus bocados. Como será que ele vai se sair dessa? E o Harry? Será que vai deixar o Tibet e ir atrás do Draco?_


	42. Por um fio

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de JK Rowlings. Essa fic é por pura diversão e não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Cap. 42 – **Por um Fio**

- Sente-se, Draco, querido. – disse uma voz muito familiar a Draco, uma que o fez sentir calafrios na espinha.

Embora Johnson, seu ex-namorado sádico e violento, estivesse bem atrás dele, Draco conseguiu manter-se bem calmo nas circunstâncias. Três contra um era tudo menos justo. Mas seus anos de experiência como Auror lhe ensinaram a olhar para as situações objetivamente, e assim encontrar uma saída. Ele permitiu que sua varinha lhe fosse tirada das mãos, e não reagiu quando foi empurrado para o sofá. Fitou o ex-namorado com ódio.

- Eu não te mandei sentar? – perguntou Johnson friamente.

- Não achei que fosse uma ordem. – respondeu Draco com o mesmo tom frio.

Johnson chegou perto dele com um sorriso malicioso, e acariciou o rosto de Draco com a ponta da varinha. Draco estremeceu involuntariamente. Perguntou-se o que o havia feito se apaixonar por Johnson anos atrás. Ele era bonito com seus longos cabelos pretos e seus olhos azuis. Mas por dentro ele era horrível e podre.

- Tudo que eu digo é uma ordem. – disse seu ex suavemente. – Será que eu tenho que lembrar a você como é quando você me desobedece? Devo punir você como eu costumava fazer no passado?

Draco cerrou os punhos e não hesitou quando disse com um rosnado:

- Por que não tenta? Não sou mais o mesmo garoto patético de antes!

- Ah, agora você morde! – Johnson sentiu o desejo percorrendo seu corpo. Ele gostava mais quando suas presas resistiam a ele. – Que interessante! Seu choro mal conseguia me excitar no passado. Mas seus lindos olhos azuis cheios de medo misturado ao ódio costumavam me deixar duro quase que na mesma hora. Gostaria de ver aquele olhar de novo. Me dê um motivo, Draco. É tudo o que eu preciso pra estuprar você.

Draco engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Como eu disse antes, você pode tentar. Mas eu vou te matar dessa vez! – Draco ameaçou.

Johnson riu de maneira insana, uma risada que costumava ser o prenúncio de coisas terríveis. Draco estava cheio de memórias ruins de seus dias de convivência com Johnson, dias em que ele fora mero escravo das suas fantasias sexuais doentes e de seu comportamento abusivo. Quando Draco finalmente tivera coragem de fugir da casa de Johnson, ele esperava nunca mais revê-lo. Deveria ter imaginado que Lucius contrataria os serviços sujos de Johnson novamente para feri-lo. Estava claro que Lucius ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para acabar com o filho com as próprias mãos.

- Por que ele te mandou aqui? – Draco perguntou. – Ainda não enviei minha resposta pra ele.

- De quem você está falando?

- Do meu pai. Por que ele te mandou aqui tão cedo? Ele nem sabe o que eu decidi ainda.

- Não falo com o seu pai há um tempão, Draco. – Johnson disse, pegando Draco de surpresa. – Não estou aqui por causa dele.

- Então quem? Quem contratou você? – Draco perguntou.

- Sua querida tia Bellatrix. – respondeu Johnson com um sorriso malicioso.

O sangue de Draco gelou. Aquela notícia foi um soco em seu estômago. Não era seu pai, mas sua tia Bellatrix quem o queria morto. Então Bellatrix estava viva. Havia rumores de que ela morrera com o marido em uma luta contra Aurores há quatro anos, mas seu corpo nunca fora encontrado. Draco sempre relutara em acreditar naquilo, e ele e alguns colegas tentaram achá-la por muito tempo sem sucesso, finalmente desistindo no ano passado. Se ao menos ele soubesse... Deveria ter tentado com mais dedicação localizá-la.

- Parece que ela tomou posse de uma fotografia sua muito interessante enquanto ela estava jogando fora alguns pertences de seu marido morto. Ela não sabe como ele a conseguiu, ou porque ele nunca a usou... Mas agora que ela a tem em mãos, está muito zangada com você, que costumava ser o sobrinho favorito dela. Ela publicou aquela foto como um aviso, Draco. Um aviso de que alguém sabia que você era um traidor maldito. Salvar Harry Potter não foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já fez.

- Isso é ridículo! – Draco exclamou. – Ela sabia que eu era um traidor muito antes disso! Por que ela não veio atrás de mim antes? Por que só agora?

- Você está errado. Seus pais conseguiram proteger seu segredo até recentemente. Ninguém sabia que você havia traído o Lorde das Trevas. Eles pensaram que você apenas havia se acovardado. Bellatrix o odiava por isso, mas não o bastante para ir atrás de você e matá-lo. Além do mais, ela também estava fugindo. Quanto aos outros... Por que eles arriscariam tudo indo atrás de você? Afinal de contas, você é um Auror. Eles sabem que é melhor ficarem quietos. Mas se eles soubessem que você trabalhou pra Ordem de Fênix, a história teria sido diferente.

Draco estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele estava completamente chocado em saber que seus pais protegeram seu segredo ao invés de entregá-lo. Será que ele havia julgado Lucius e Narcissa mal? Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, ele não havia. Lucius havia pagado a Johnson para destruí-lo uma vez. Seus pais não eram boas pessoas. Mas ainda assim... Draco estava se sentindo muito perdido e confuso.

- Onde está Bellatrix? Ela não é o tipo de mulher que manda subordinados fazer o trabalho por ela. – Draco apontou.

- Não estou aqui pra te matar. Só pra te levar até ela. Claro que ela me deu total liberdade pra comer você quantas vezes eu quiser. – Johnson sorriu maldosamente. – Mas o prazer em matar você será todo dela.

Draco estremeceu levemente quando Johnson chegou mais perto. Ele cuspiu na cara do ex-namorado e recebeu um soco de volta. Sentiu sua bochecha inchar. Johnson prendeu suas mãos no sofá e empurrou seu corpo sobre o dele com força. Draco lutou como um louco pra se livrar dele, mas quanto mais ele tentava, mais seus movimentos pareciam excitar Johnson. Sua camisa se rasgou em pedaços, e ele sentiu a ponta fria da varinha de Johnson tocar seu queixo.

- Continue lutando, Draco. Estou ficou duro, e pronto pra comer você. – Johnson sussurrou no ouvido de Draco, passando a língua nele depois. Draco sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ele gemeu de nojo, o que só fez Johnson rir mais alto e mover seu corpo contra o dele mais depressa.

- Vai fazer sexo comigo na frente deles? – Draco perguntou, olhando para os capangas de Johnson.

- É claro! Será como nos velhos tempos. Você se lembra, não? As orgias que eu costumava aprontar para a minha princesa loira. – Johnson sorriu horrivelmente, e Draco sentiu-se doente ante a lembrança. – Quando eu terminar com você, Draco, deixarei que eles se divirtam também. – disse Johnson com um sorrisinho.

Draco respirou com dificuldade. Ele precisava agir depressa, senão estaria condenado. Infelizmente, suas antigas memórias não estavam lhe deixando pensar direito. Ele ficava visualizando todo o abuso que sofrera enquanto vivera com Johnson; as surras e estupros constantes, e como ele havia sido forçado a dormir com outros homens que ele nem conhecia por dinheiro. Toda a humilhação e ódio de si mesmo voltaram, paralisando-o de medo.

Ele gritou quando Johnson fez um corte profundo em sua barriga. Estranhamente, a dor foi o que o fez se concentrar novamente. Ele mordeu o lábio com força e fechou os olhos. Mesmo perturbado, ele tentaria fazer mágica sem usar a varinha. Era a única forma de escapar daquele inferno.

- _EXPELLIARMUS PER VIM_! – Draco gritou.

Johnson foi jogado na direção de seus capangas, e eles caíram no chão. Suas varinhas não voaram na direção de Draco como este previra, mas ao menos elas voaram pra longe de seus donos. Isso lhe deu tempo para pular atrás do sofá e chamar sua varinha extra. Abaixou-se com as mãos atrás da cabeça quando um raio de luz acertou o sofá e abriu nele um buraco enorme.

- Draco, Draco, querido, lindo, Draco. – disse a voz de Johnson com falsa doçura. – Você realmente não aprendeu nada. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, farei com que você deseje estar morto.

Ofegante, Draco ergueu a cabeça rapidamente para lançar um feitiço neles. Outro raio de luz explodiu uma de suas estantes, e Draco evitou que ela caísse sobre ele usando um feitiço imobilizador. Mas ele não foi rápido o bastante, e alguns livros caíram sobre ele. Um deles acertou sua cabeça e cortou sua sobrancelha. O sangue começou a escorrer copiosamente por sua bochecha. Ele xingou alto. Mirou outro feitiço neles cegamente, e então outro até que ambos os capangas de Johnson estivessem caídos inconscientes no chão.

- É só entre eu e você agora, Draco! – gritou Johnson, não muito feliz. – Saia daí! Deixe-me rasgar você todo!

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Pensei que tia Bella teria o prazer de fazer isso!

- Que se dane aquela mulher! Isso é pessoal! Tenho mais direitos sobre você do que ela! Você era minha propriedade afinal de contas! Além do mais, não vou te matar. Só te quebrar um pouco.

- STUPEFY! – Draco mandou um feitiço atordoante na direção do ex. Johnson foi rápido em se desviar dele e se esconder. Eles continuaram a mandar feitiços na direção um do outro até que um dos raios de luz foi tão forte que fez tudo explodir ao redor deles. Draco não soube como saiu dali vivo ao observar as chamas engolfando seus móveis. Ele mal podia respirar. Tossiu quando a fumaça entrou em seus pulmões, e se arrastou até a porta da frente. Uma vez lá, ele tentou o máximo que pôde se levantar e correr para as escadas de emergência.

Quando ele abriu a porta da frente do prédio, respirou fundo para clarear a mente. Então deu um passo para frente e tropeçou em alguns degraus, caindo de joelhos no chão. Estranhamente, não havia trouxas nos arredores. Ele era o único na rua vazia. Ouviu passos atrás dele e rapidamente se levantou e apertou a varinha nas mãos com firmeza. Johnson apareceu e gritou:

- Desista, Draco! Você já está morto mesmo!

- Nunca! Nunca vou desistir! – rosnou Draco. – Vai pro inferno, Johnson!

- Então nós vamos juntos, querido. – disse Johnson. – AVADA KEDRAV...

- STUPEFY! – gritou alguém antes que ele terminasse, acertando Johnson com violência. O feitiço foi tão forte que o levantou do chão e o fez bater na parede atrás dele. Quando ele caiu, estava inconsciente.

Draco olhou em volta e viu Hermione com mais cinco Aurores há apenas alguns metros de distância. Ele sorriu pra ela e então foi pro chão. Ela correu na sua direção e o auxiliou com dificuldade.

- Idiota! Eu te disse pra tomar cuidado! – ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Uma ambulância de St. Mungo's estará chegando a qualquer momento.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Sabia que você viria, parceira. É por isso que não me preocupei.

- Idiota! – ela o abraçou com força. – Nunca mais faça isso!

- Acredite em mim, não vai acontecer de novo. – ele respirou com dificuldade. – Hermione, meu pai não é responsável por isso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Então quem é? – ela perguntou.

- Bellatrix. Ela está viva. – ele conseguiu ofegante.

- Meu Deus! – foi tudo o Draco conseguiu escutar antes de desmaiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você está ótimo todo enrolado em gazes, Draco. – disse Hermione entrando pela porta do quarto do hospital.

Draco, que estava descansando na cama, fez uma careta. Ele sabia muito bem que estava horrível. Alguns machucados já haviam desaparecido graças ao processo maravilhoso da magia curativa, mas alguns demorariam mais para cicatrizar completamente. Ao menos nenhum deles deixaria marca.

Ele se considerava sortudo por sair daquela situação com todos os ossos intactos. O melhor de tudo era que nenhum trouxa fora ferido no processo. Hermione lhe dissera que ela e os Aurores haviam lançado um feitiço assim que chegaram à rua de Draco para impedir o máximo de danos possíveis. Mas os trouxas do prédio haviam ouvido a explosão e sentido alguns de seus efeitos. Aquilo traria uma grande dor de cabeça para os Obliviadores.

Ele olhou para ela pronto para fazer uma de suas piadas, mas notou que havia algo errado. Hermione não conseguia ficar parada. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva.

- Tenho más notícias pra você. – Hermione disse com um suspiro. Claro que havia más notícias.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, tirando o fato de que os Obliviadores estão furiosos por ter que trabalhar até de madrugada, e o resto do pessoal estar tentando convencer alguns jornalistas trouxas a culpar o seu aquecedor pela explosão... Há também o fato de que Johnson não disse uma palavra sobre Bellatrix. Ele apenas disse que vocês têm uma história juntos, e que você fugiu da casa dele depois de roubar seu dinheiro. Ele estava no seu apartamento apenas para reaver a quantia que você levou embora. Enquanto ele estava lá, você reagiu mal, e por isso ele teve que se defender, e a coisa acabou daquele jeito. – ela narrou com uma carranca de zanga. – Como Jonah adora tanto você, - ela continuou com um sorrisinho: - ele parece acreditar no conto de fadas do seu ex.

Draco deu uma risada amarga.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Jonah agora tem a desculpa que ele precisava pra me expulsar da Força.

- Ele nos pediu pra investigar o caso, o que é compreensível. Mas ele também nos pediu pra abrir um processo contra _você_, não Johnson Smear! – Ela parecia furiosa. – Eu não posso acreditar que eles vão deixar Smear escapar, Draco. Eu tentei falar com Boss, mas ele disse que Jonah não o escutaria e...

- Perfeito. Deixe que Smear se vá. – interrompeu Draco com a voz rouca.

Hermione o encarou como se ele estivesse louco.

- O que? Por quê? Você está doido? Alguém examinou sua cabeça? Porque você está com um parafuso solto!

- Deixa ele ir. Ele vai esperar alguns dias antes de voltar pra Bellatrix. Mande alguém atrás dele. O único jeito de chegar a Bellatrix é através dele. – Draco disse calmamente. Hermione pareceu considerar o que ele dizia. – Ele não é tão esperto. Vai nos mandar direto pra ela, mas teremos que ser pacientes. Não estou preocupado com Smear. Estou preocupado com Bellatrix. Ela é uma pino frouxo. Merlin sabe o que ela fará da próxima vez.

- É um plano meio arriscado. Smear é perigoso. Ele pode vir atrás de você de novo. – ela apontou.

- Provavelmente. Mas como eu disse, não estou preocupado. Eu estava antes, mas não agora. Agora eu sei que consigo me controlar perto dele.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Como pode dizer isso? Você quase morreu!

Draco fez uma careta e depois gemeu de dor. Seu rosto ainda doía.

- Olha, Hermione, estou pensando em perguntar a minha mãe sobre Bellatrix, mas duvido que ela me diga algo a não ser que eu assine um papel lhe dando minha alma em troca da informação. Então o melhor plano que temos é deixar Smear livre e rezar pra que ele nos leve até ela.

- Mas... Você me disse que seus pais não têm nada a ver com tudo isso. Então talvez... Talvez eles te ajudem.

- Não. Não tenha esperanças nesse quesito. Eu admito, no entanto, que fiquei surpreso sobre o que Smear disse sobre eles. Ele disse que eles me protegeram enquanto Voldemort ainda estava vivo. – os olhos de Draco tremeram. – Nunca pensei nisso. Nunca pensei que os Comensais me viam como um covarde. Um traidor de certa forma. Mas eles não sabiam que eu estava ajudando a Ordem.

- Então talvez você devesse ter esperanças, Draco. – ela disse suavemente. – Eles são seus pais afinal de contas.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Lucius e Narcissa me odeiam, Hermione. Não vejo como isso possa mudar, a não ser que eu volte a ser o herdeiro que eles esperam e me case com uma bruxa de sangue puro. Além do mais, Smear pode estar mentindo sobre tudo. Talvez Bellatrix não tenha nada a ver com isso. Talvez meu pai seja o culpado.

- Talvez. – ela suspirou, cansada. – Bem... Manterei alguém na cola de Smear o dia todo. Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que Jonah deixou que seu rancor interferisse no seu julgamento. Ele sabe que Smear é culpado. Eu estou tão... frustrada e… furiosa!

- Acho que Jonah me ama, é por isso que ele me trata tão mal. – Draco disse de brincadeira. – Já que ele não consegue admitir que me quer, ele prefere fazer da minha vida um inferno. É o que eu costumava fazer com Harry.

Ela sorriu.

- Pode ser verdade. Eu ouvi alguns boatos, sabe?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Verdade? Me conte tudo!

Ela riu.

- Fico feliz que você esteja bem o bastante pra fazer piadas, Draco.

- Eu tenho que estar. Ainda preciso ir atrás da minha querida tia se ela realmente for culpada. Não vou descansar enquanto ela não for presa. Não posso deixar que ela... machuque Harry.

Hermione cruzou os braços.

- Harry é capaz de lidar com Bellatrix sozinho. Na verdade, eu acho que ele adoraria acabar com ela pelo que ela fez com o Sirius. E na verdade... Sirius ficaria muito contente em saber que ela está viva.

- Mas não vamos contar a eles. – Draco disse com um olhar intenso. – Essa luta é minha, Hermione. Não se esqueça disso.

- É você que me preocupa, não Harry! Draco... Há algo mais... – Ela olhou para o chão, e suas mãos tremeram um pouco. Draco não gostou nada daquilo.

- Quer dizer que tem mais? – ele ficou tenso.

Ela assentiu lentamente.

- Smear disse algo sobre você que colocou Jonah em alerta...

Agora Draco estava completamente petrificado.

- O que ele disse?

- Que você costumava vender seu corpo por dinheiro. – ela disse numa voz fraca. – E foi assim que ele te conheceu...

Os dedos de Draco apertaram o lençol embaixo dele. Ele fechou os olhos, e sua boca se retorceu em um sorriso amargo.

- Ele não adorável? E um grande mentiroso!

- Smear disse que tem provas contra você, e se isso for verdade... Você pode ser expulso do Esquadrão pra sempre. – ela terminou. – Mas eu não acreditei nele, claro! Você nunca...

Aquela notícia em particular fez com que Draco sentisse uma variedade de emoções: vergonha, desespero, fúria e humilhação total. Ele sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair, e ele engoliu em seco.

- Hermione... A verdade é que _ele_ me fez vender meu corpo por dinheiro. – ele disse com dificuldade, quase engasgando com as lágrimas. Ela levou um susto, e ele continuou: - Eu estava desesperado quando o conheci. Não tinha pra onde ir. Ninguém me aceitava em lugar nenhum por causa do meu passado. Então eu me apeguei a ele de maneira vergonhosa, achando que ele poderia me salvar. E por um tempo eu realmente acreditei que ele fosse um homem perfeito. Mas depois de um mês ele mudou completamente. Ele começou a ficar violento e de mau-humor o tempo todo. E então ele começou a trazer seus _amigos_ pra casa. Eu fui idiota e fraco. Estava atemorizado. Ele se aproveitou disso e… me usou para seus propósitos imundos. – As lágrimas de Draco corriam livremente agora. – Eu não queria. Só fui na dele porque não sabia o que fazer.

Hermione, que também estava chorando, correu até ele e enlaçou seu corpo trêmulo com cuidado.

- Sinto muito, Draco... – ela sussurrou, passando a mão nas suas costas gentilmente. – Eu não fazia idéia...

- Suportei tudo, mas chegou num ponto em que tudo ficou insuportável demais. Foi quando eu finalmente fugi e pedi a ajuda dos Weasleys. Tive que engolir meu orgulho. Foi muito difícil. Mas é que eu não agüentava mais aquele abuso constante. Você precisa entender que eu nunca fiz nada daquelas coisas por vontade própria. Não dormi com todos aqueles homens porque quis. Ele me obrigou a isso. Eu estava muito assustado pra lutar contra ele.

- Eu entendo. Não estou te julgando. – ela disse suavemente.

- É por isso que eu te disse que posso com ele agora. Não tenho mais medo dele. Se ele cruzar meu caminho de novo, vou matá-lo. – Os olhos de Draco queimaram de ódio.

Ela beijou sua testa e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Não vai se transformar em um assassino só por causa dele. Não vou deixar. E vou fazer de tudo pra que ele pague pelos seus crimes. – ela disse com firmeza. – Nós vamos... – O toque do telefone celular dela os interrompeu. Ela checou o identificador de chamadas, enxugou as lágrimas, limpou a garganta e só então atendeu: - Oi, amor. Alguém problema? Sim, outro problema que não seja eu trabalhar até altas horas... – Ela revirou os olhos e Draco sorriu por entre as lágrimas. – Não me pressione, Ron... Você sabe como é... Sim... Sim… O QUE? Merda! Não! Ok. Claro que não! Sim. Eu sei! Tchau! – ela desligou um tanto abruptamente.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desespero.

- Certo. Não entre em pânico. Na verdade, isso é bom! Tenho certeza de que você vai concordar comigo. – ela sorriu nervosamente. – Apenas enxugue as lágrimas, respire fundo e... – O telefone dela tocou novamente. Ela atendeu depressa, quase o derrubando no chão. – Alô? Harry! – ela exclamou, fazendo o coração de Draco parar.

Ele mal conseguiu escutar o que ela estava dizendo. Tudo que conseguiu registrar foi o nome de Harry, e dali por diante sua mente ficou vazia. Quando Hermione lhe passou o pequeno telefone, Draco quase entrou em pânico. Por que Harry estava ligando logo _agora_? Por que havia escolhido ligar na pior hora possível? Draco estava exausto e quebrado. Era verdade que a primeira pessoa a cruzar seus pensamentos quando ele achara que ia morrer fora Harry. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria falar com o amante. Ele estava zangado com Harry por não se importar em entrar em contato com ele por tanto tempo. E também estava bravo consigo mesmo por querer agarrar o telefone desesperadamente apenas para ouvir a voz de Harry de novo, e lhe pedir para voltar logo porque ele estava precisando dele.

Ele não precisava de Harry. Podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Havia feito aquilo à vida toda.

Mas então ele se perguntou se Harry estava ligando pra lhe contar que algo ruim havia acontecido com ele, então ele tirou o telefone das mãos de Hermione e respondeu rapidamente:

- Oi! Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Houve um período de silêncio entre eles que pareceram horas. Então a voz hesitante de Harry disse:

- Erm... Não. Não há nada de errado _aqui_. Na verdade… eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Liguei pra casa, mas ninguém atendeu...

- Voltei pro meu apartamento – _Ou o que restou dele_, ele pensou amargurado.

- Ah. – Outra pausa. – Tentei o apartamento também. E seu celular. – Harry enrolou a linha do telefone entre os dedos. Agora que finalmente havia conseguido encontrar Draco, estava sentindo-se envergonhado. Temia ter reagido muito emocionalmente sobre o pesadelo. Ele suspirou profundamente, pensando que provavelmente estava fazendo papel de bobo. Quando ele ligara para Ron após uma série de telefonemas frustrados para sua casa, a de Draco e para o celular do loiro, tivera certeza de que algo terrível havia acontecido.

Mas então Ron havia acalmado seu coração um pouco dizendo que, embora Hermione e Draco estivessem em uma missão, eles estavam bem. Haviam ido para o hospital porque algumas pessoas haviam se ferido, mas nada sério. Não houve detalhes adicionais. Ron parecia zangado com Hermione por ela trabalhar demais ao invés de passar mais tempo com ele.

Quando Harry desligou o telefone, ainda ponderou se devia ligar para Hermione ou não. No fim, sua ansiedade ganhara de seu medo de agir pateticamente. Ele só precisava se certificar de que tudo estava bem.

- Draco... – ele chamou baixinho.

Draco quase se derreteu. Havia sentido muito a falta da voz de Harry.

- O que?

- Você está bem? Por que não atendeu seu celular? – Harry perguntou. Mais do que o medo de se comportar como um idiota, ele estava muito preocupado com Draco. Ron havia lhe deixado um pouco mais calmo, mas não o bastante para acalmar de vez seu coração.

- A bateria acabou. – Draco mentiu, descansando a cabeça do travesseiro e suspirando.

- Ah. O que aconteceu? Ron me contou que você e Hermione estiveram em uma missão que deu errado, mas que vocês dois estão bem.

Draco engoliu em seco.

- É verdade.

- Que tipo de missão era?

- Ron não disse nada? – Draco perguntou com cuidado.

- Ele não sabe. Ele parece bravo com Hermione por causa disso.

- Bem... Foi só uma missão boba. – Draco disse, engolindo com dificuldade. Hermione olhou pra ele com simpatia. – Você sabe... Apenas alguns bruxos bêbados fazendo algazarra num bar trouxa. Foi uma bagunça. O Esquadrão de Obliviação ainda está concertando tudo. Alguém jogou uma garrafa em mim e eu cortei a sobrancelha... Mas eu estou bem agora! Melhor que novo graças à Doutora Elisabeth Pulp. – ele adicionou rápida e nervosamente.

- Mesmo? – Harry pareceu não acreditar muito. – Então foi só uma briga de bar?

- Foi.

- E você só cortou a sobrancelha. – Harry disse para se certificar.

- É. Não precisa se preocupar. – Draco suspirou pesadamente.

- O que foi?

- O que foi o que? – ele perguntou com a testa franzida, e então gemeu de dor.

- Você suspirou... E agora pareceu estar com muita dor.

- Estou cansado. Na verdade, estou exausto. – disse Draco. – Por que ligou, Harry? É quase meia-noite aqui. Aí não é... cinco da manhã? Por que _agora_?

- Está bravo comigo? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

Draco se derreteu mais uma vez. Ele não conseguia ficar bravo com Harry por muito tempo. Ele queria, mas agora que finalmente estava falando com Harry, toda a sua raiva parecia ter se dissipado. Além do mais, ele havia estava sob muito estresse. Estava se sentindo frágil e carente.

- Claro que estou bravo, Harry. – ele disse, tentando não soar patético. – Você não tentou me ligar nem uma vez desde que foi embora!

A reclamação de Draco deveria ter soado mais dura, mas ao invés disso, pareceu soar como uma esposa ralhando o marido.

- Desculpe. Eu... Sabe, acho que Tei Pei não teria me proibido de te ligar...

- Tei Pei?

- É, meu Mestre Yoda. Ele é um monge budista e um bruxo. É um cara muito interessante! Apenas olhar pra ele já te deixa mais relaxado. De qualquer forma, Sirius me disse pra esquecer o mundo aí fora e apenas me concentrar no que eu tenho que fazer aqui, o que significa cortar relações com você e qualquer outra pessoa. Então... Desculpe se tomei as palavras dele muito ao pé da letra. Mas...

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco contra seu bom-senso. Ele queria mandar Harry pro inferno, mas apenas deu de ombros. – Eu entendo. Você está aí pra se curar.

- Estou. Mas... Eu... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Mais do que achei que sentiria. Mais do que você pode imaginar. – Harry disse num sussurro.

O coração de Draco começou a bater mais depressa. Ele encarou Hermione e silenciosamente pediu que ela o deixasse sozinho por algum tempo. Ela pareceu entender a deixa ao ver Draco corar de uma hora pra outra. Deu uma risadinha e saiu do quarto. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Está se transformando em manteiga derretida agora, Potter? – Draco disse com um sorriso escarninho. Mas se Harry estivesse ali, ele veria que o cinismo não alcançara seus olhos.

- Não faça piada disso, _Malfoy_. Você sabe como é difícil pra mim dizer esse tipo de coisa. – disse Harry um pouco irritado.

- Eu sei. – Draco suspirou de novo. – Também sinto sua falta. Mais do que _você_ pode imaginar. Como conseguiu me ligar? Pensei que essa fosse uma área isolada, longe da civilização.

- E é mesmo. Não há linhas telefônicas aqui. Mas Tei Pei é um bruxo brilhante. Ele tem um telefone encantado! Fica desconectado a maior parte do tempo. Ele só me deixou usar porque eu disse a ele que era uma emergência.

Draco congelou.

- Verdade? Harry... Por que decidiu me ligar de repente?

- Eu tive um sonho... Na verdade, foi um pesadelo horrível. Com você. – Harry disse com dificuldade.

- O que exatamente você sonhou? – Draco perguntou num sussurro. Teve dificuldades em segurar o telefone porque suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Harry suspirou.

- Sonhei que seu apartamento havia explodido e que você estava muito machucado. Estava todo coberto de sangue, e havia um homem tentando mata-lo. Eu entrei em pânico. Não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Foi então que acordei e fiquei agitado. – Harry deu uma risada. – Me sinto um idiota agora. Sirius me avisou que eu estava exagerando. Mas eu precisava te ligar pra me assegurar que você estava bem. Fiquei preocupado.

Os olhos de Draco se encheram de lágrimas. Harry havia sonhado com o que lhe acontecera, e ficara tão preocupado que não havia descansado enquanto não conseguira falar com Draco. O loiro ficou tocado. Era mais que isso. Seu amor estava transbordando seu ser.

- Obrigado, Harry. – ele disse após recuperar a voz.

- Você está chorando? – Harry perguntou com surpresa.

- Não! Claro que não! – exclamou Draco, enxugando as lágrimas e tentando não soar como uma menina.

- Está mesmo bem? Está me contando a verdade sobre aquela briga de bar? Foi só isso que aconteceu? – Harry insistiu. Havia um alarme apitando em sua cabeça sem parar. De alguma forma ele sabia que Draco estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

- Estou bem. – Draco lhe assegurou com a voz fraca.

- Sabe... Se você quiser que eu saia daqui agora, eu saio. – Harry disse, fazendo Draco tremer mais ainda. – Se há algo errado... Apenas me diga. Estarei aí em dois ou três dias.

Draco amaldiçoou Harry em silêncio por tentá-lo daquela forma. Era óbvio que Draco o queria de volta o mais rápido possível. Sua carência e egoísmo queriam dizer a Harry que ele precisava de carinho, que tudo estava horrível e que ele precisava de Harry a seu lado mais do que nunca. Se ele contasse a Harry a verdade, tinha certeza de que o moreno deixaria o Tibet em questão de segundos.

Mas Draco não o faria. Primeiro, porque Harry não estava lá em férias, mas para curar a si mesmo. Segundo, porque Draco não queria bancar a donzela em perigo. Era capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinho, ou pelo menos era o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele não podia se apoiar em Harry o tempo todo.

- Estou bem, Harry. – ele disse. Por dentro, seu coração estava gritando com ele por ser tão idiotamente altruísta. – E quanto a você? Fazendo progressos?

- Sim, um pouco. Não tanto quanto eu queria. – Harry respondeu com certa melancolia. – Mas Tei Pei disse que eu estou me saindo bem. Ele é pior que Dumbledore, sabe? É impossível tirar alguma coisa dele. Ele é muito misterioso. Mas estou gostando daqui. É lindo. Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo.

- Também queria estar aí com você. Tem idéia de quando vai voltar? – Draco perguntou esperançoso.

- Não... – disse Harry miserável. – Sirius me disse que talvez demore um ano pra...

- Um ano? – Draco quase pulou da cama.

- É. Mas estou tentando ao máximo descobrir logo o que há de errado comigo. Espero que não demore tanto assim. Vai esperar por mim?

- Não sei... – Draco respondeu com um biquinho.

- Ah, é? – Harry não gostou nada daquilo. – Já terminou com Bill?

Draco sorriu.

- Não. E agora que eu sei que você vai demorar um ano pra voltar...

- Haha! – Harry apertou a linha do telefone. – Nem brinque com isso.

- Ah, mas é tão engraçado! Eu gosto de te irritar. É uma forma que eu tenho de me vingar por você não ter ligado antes. – Draco riu, e após alguns segundos, Harry riu também.

- Desculpe. Tentarei inventar outras emergências toda semana pra que Tei Pei me deixe usar o telefone.

Draco riu ainda mais.

- E eu prometo terminar com Bill quando você fizer isso.

- Fala sério, Draco. Já terminou as coisas com ele? – Harry soou ansioso.

- Já. – disse Draco levemente corado ao se lembrar de como ele e Bill quase haviam dormido juntos. – Estou solteiro agora.

- Não está não! Você tem a mim agora, mesmo que eu esteja à milhas de distância...

- Então agora você é meu namorado, Senhor Certinho?

Harry riu.

- Acho que sou.

Houve uma pausa e então Harry disse meio que envergonhadamente:

- Draco, eu te amo. Tenho certeza disso agora. Está sendo difícil ficar longe de você.

Draco achou que seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade.

- Eu te amo, também.

As palavras de Harry lhe serviram como combustível que precisava para continuar lutando.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora**: Whee! Esse final foi digno de dia dos namorados, né? Então, FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS pra todos! Será que compensou pela semana passada? Não deu pra atualizar a história... Eu estou gastando meu tempo livre com Lessons in Love, minha nova história. Mas prometo não abandonar essa aqui não! Pode demorar um pouco mais pra traduzir, mas eu chego lá!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Prometo responder a todo mundo da próxima vez! É só assinar a review ou deixar o e-mail! Beijão!_

_**No próximo capítulo**: O todo poderoso Lucius finalmente dá o ar de sua graça! _


	43. A Mansão Malfoy

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem. São propriedade de JK Rowling e WB.

Notas: Sim, você não está sonhando! Um capítulo novo! Feliz 2007!

Cap. 43 – **A Mansão dos Malfoy**

Quando Draco chegou à Mansão dos Malfoy, sentiu uma variedade de emoções. Estranhamente, a maioria de suas memórias não era tão ruim como ele pensara que seria. Havia passado bons momentos naquele lugar. Quando era pequeno, seus pais haviam lhe feito todos os caprichos e vontades. Sentiu algo pesar em seu coração ao se lembrar de como Lucius o ensinara a voar; e como sua mãe o havia ensinado a ser um perfeito cavalheiro e sempre manter a cabeça erguida em qualquer situação. Narcissa também lhe ensinara seu senso de moda e estilo. Ela o havia mimado bastante, e sempre lhe presenteara com o que havia de melhor no mundo bruxo e trouxa.

Era engraçado pensar em tudo aquilo agora. Ele realmente pensara que, quando visse a mansão novamente, seria tomado por lembranças horríveis, do tipo que lhe assustariam. Mas o oposto estava acontecendo. Ele tinha boas lembranças daquele mini-castelo belíssimo e antigo, que havia abrigado gerações e gerações de Malfoys.

O mais surpreendente de tudo era ter boas lembranças de seus _pais_. Quando pequeno e sem nenhum conhecimento de mundo, aquele lugar havia sido seu reino secreto, e sua mãe e seu pai haviam sido heróis a seus olhos. Narcissa sempre havia posado como a mulher mais elegante que Draco já havia visto, e continuava a ser até a presente data. Seu pai havia sido um exemplo de boas maneiras e classe impecável. Draco havia admirado ambos quase como deuses, e esperara crescer e ser como eles.

Mas então, suas belas lembranças de infância foram tomadas pela realidade.

Era verdade que Draco havia sido tratado como um príncipe até os onze anos de idade. Ele havia reinado absoluto na mansão, desfilando como um verdadeiro membro da aristocracia bruxa que tinha o mundo nas mãos e nem mesmo o céu era o limite. Ele nunca havia questionado a autoridade dos pais porque eles pareciam saber sempre o que era melhor pra ele.

Tudo mudara, no entanto, quando Harry Potter havia entrado em sua vida. Após o encontro dos dois na loja de Madame Malkin, a vida de Draco havia mudado completamente. Depois de Harry, tudo girava em torno de competir com ele, ganhar dele em tudo, fazer o quatro-olhos sofrer e experimentar o que era vir de espécies inferiores. Lucius havia encorajado Draco a odiar Potter com todas as suas forças. E porque Harry o tratara com tanto desdém, não havia sido tão difícil para Draco encontrar razões para odiá-lo.

Não fora complicado manter o ódio por Harry intacto com o passar dos anos. O que ficara difícil para Draco havia sido negar sua verdadeira identidade. E aquilo não era tudo. As constantes exigências de seus pais para que ele fosse perfeito começaram a deixá-lo maluco. Toda vez que Draco voltava para casa para passar suas férias de verão, Lucius parecia mais e mais decepcionado com ele, e sempre apontava novas falhas no caráter de Draco.

Sua mãe havia sido indulgente por mais tempo, mas depois que ficou provado que seu filhinho tinha vontade própria e não a dela, ela havia se tornado tão maldosa nos seus comentários e ações quanto Lucius. Seus pais haviam ficado tão enojados com ele que até mesmo contrataram Johnson Smear para atrair Draco para um falso romance apenas para fazer de sua vida um inferno. Lucius esperara que Draco voltasse para a mansão implorando para ser aceito de volta. Ele havia subestimado a força de Draco e a compaixão de Severus.

Fora Severus quem viera em seu socorro quando Draco estivera quebrado e em desespero. Severus havia lhe deixado aos cuidados de Molly e Arthur Weasley antes de desaparecer do mundo bruxo atrás de Black. E por isso, Draco seria eternamente grato a ele. Ainda surpreendia Draco como os Weasleys haviam lhe aceitado tão livremente e calorosamente considerando o jeito horrível com que os Malfoys haviam tratado a família por muitas décadas, senão séculos.

Draco havia achado o caminho de volta. Havia feito às pazes consigo mesmo. E se amaldiçoaria se deixasse seus pais destruírem o que havia construído com o passar dos anos. Por isso estava ali, na frente da Mansão. Seria seu confronto final.

Sentiu um toque suave nas costas e virou-se com um sorriso fraco.

- Está pronto? – perguntou Hermione.

Draco suspirou pesadamente.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse a você que estou. Se eu pudesse, adiaria esse momento pra sempre. Mas... – ele disse, passando a língua pelos lábios secos. – Eu sei que não posso arrastar esse assunto eternamente. Tenho que fazer isso.

- Não tem que fazer isso _sozinho_. – ela o lembrou com gentileza. – Eu posso ir com você.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não vai ser nada bonito lá dentro, Hermione.

- Eu nem pensei que fosse. – ela declarou. – Por isso mesmo eu acho que pode precisar de um apoio.

- Não. Essa batalha é _minha_. Preciso encarar isso sozinho. – ele disse determinado. – Obrigado pela oferta.

- Bem, se você precisar de mim, estarei aqui. Apenas dispare um feitiço de aviso por uma das janelas.

- Farei isso. – ele disse, e ela sorriu para ele de maneira tranqüilizadora.

Draco respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta da frente da Mansão.

Não havia nenhum policial bruxo ao redor, o que não o surpreendeu. Seu pai provavelmente pagara a eles para que mantivessem distância e apenas fingissem estar de guarda de vez em quando.

Ele olhou para a porta de madeira maciça entalhada com cobras e o símbolo dos Malfoy. Depois desfez os feitiços que a protegiam um a um, grato por seus pais manterem os mesmo feitiços nela de antigamente. Se eles houvessem mudado tudo, seria mais difícil entrar.

Perguntou-se se Narcissa e Lucius estavam lhe esperando. Afinal de contas, Draco já havia sido convidado a juntar-se a eles dois dias atrás.

Entrou na mansão com cuidado, mantendo guarda no caso de novos feitiços. Não encontrou nenhum. O som de seus sapatos no mármore reverberou pelo corredor longo e silencioso do hall de entrada. Só parou quando ele chegou ao aposento favorito de seu pai: o escritório.

Draco o abriu lentamente e segurou a respiração em antecipação. Com sua varinha pronta em uma das mãos, entrou no aposento e encontrou-o vazio. A única coisa que indicava a presença de Lucius pouco tempo atrás era o cachimbo acesso na escrivaninha Vitoriana. Draco respirou aliviado. Não havia notado que estivera prendendo a respiração até aquele momento.

Sua paz não durou muito. Sentiu a presença de seu pai vindo por trás, por isso virou-se rapidamente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Lucius, e ele tentou ao máximo não desviar o olhar. Era importante mostrar ao pai que ele não aceitaria se rebaixar ou ser humilhado.

Mesmo com os olhos fundos, Lucius ainda mantinha a arrogância estampada no rosto, assim como o sorriso escarninho, tão parecido com o de Draco. Eles se encaram por um longo momento. Draco engoliu em seco e ordenou-se a ficar calmo e sereno. Ele estava pronto para enfrentar Lucius. Conseguiria lidar com ele.

- Olá, filho. A que devo o prazer da sua visita? – Lucius finalmente perguntou com falsa cortesia. – Pensei que não quisesse vir embora sua mãe tenha tentado convencê-lo do contrário. Aquela tola ainda não desistiu de você.

- Não vai me perguntar como eu entrei?

Lucius apertou o topo da sua bengala e caminhou até uma poltrona perto da lareira. Draco ficou tenso, mas relaxou quando Lucius passou por ele sem fazer nada. Já sentado, Lucius correu os dedos nos cabelos loiro-prateados, agora curtos, e olhou para Draco com altivez.

- Por que eu faria uma pergunta tão idiota? Sei como você entrou. Sua mãe manteve as velhas armadilhas ao redor da Mansão na esperança de que você voltasse um dia.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Lucius sorriu ironicamente.

- Ela é sua mãe, Draco. Tem fé em você e na sua lealdade familiar.

Draco torceu o nariz e Lucius continuou sorrindo cinicamente.

- Como eu disse antes, ela é tola. Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que está aqui?

- Pensei que você estaria fazendo as malas. – disse Draco. – Pensei que já estaria bem longe daqui.

- Então você veio na esperança de me impedir? Me prender, quem sabe?

- Talvez. – Draco respondeu sem hesitar.

Lucius riu.

- Você não se atreveria a prender seu próprio pai.

- Pelo contrário. – Draco disse com firmeza.

Lucius o encarou pensativamente.

- Talvez eu seja tão tolo quanto sua mãe. Confesso que esperava que você voltasse um dia com o rabo entre as pernas. Mas olhando pra você agora... Você mudou. Está mais forte. Nem mesmo aquela experiência horrível com Smear fez com que você tremesse. Você é até um Auror. Uma desgraça para os nossos ancestrais. Mas eu estou estranhamente orgulhoso de você. Conseguiu sobreviver sem mim. Parabéns!

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Claro que está orgulhoso. E daqui a pouco você vai estar me convidando para o chá, e iremos passar um bom tempo juntos como pai e filho. Você vai me perguntar sobre meu trabalho e eu vou lhe perguntar sobre seus dias na prisão. Eu o perdoarei por ser um bastardo e você me perdoará por ser bicha e arruinar seus planos de ter um neto. Nós iremos chorar e nos abraçar, e perceber que gastamos um tempo precioso longe um do outro.

Lucius lhe sorriu de volta.

- Não iria tão longe. Mas chá é uma boa idéia. – Lucius pegou a varinha, fazendo com que Draco ficasse tenso e pegasse a sua. Mas tudo o que Lucius fez foi apontar a varinha para a mesa e materializar o jogo de chá Chinês. A xícara de Draco voou em sua direção e parou na sua frente. – Não quer se sentar? Prometo não fazer movimentos súbitos na direção do seu pescoço. Esse não é mesmo meu estilo.

- Não, seu estilo é chegar por trás e enfiar uma faca nas costas do inimigo. – Draco apontou, pegando a xícara e cheirando o conteúdo com suspeita.

- O chá não está envenenado, eu garanto. Acha que eu envenenaria meu próprio filho?

- Você contratou uma pessoa pra me estuprar. – Draco o lembrou com um sorriso amargo. Estava surpreso com sua frieza. – Será que eu não devia me preocupar?

- Ah, mas aquilo foi pra lhe ensinar uma lição. – Lucius disse, tomando um gole do chá. – É o que qualquer pai teria feito. Por exemplo, qual é a primeira coisa que um pai faz quando pega o filho fumando? Ele faz o pirralho fumar o maço todo pra que ele não repita o erro de novo. Usei o mesmo princípio com você. Estava errado? Talvez. Mas estava apenas pensando no que era melhor pra você.

Draco estremeceu de leve. Era desprezível da parte de Lucius pensar que o que fizera a Draco era a maneira normal de corrigir sua personalidade.

- E de qualquer forma, não funcionou. Acho que subestimei você e seu gosto horrível por homens. Ah, a propósito, vi aquela foto adorável sua com Harry Potter. É uma pena você não ter me informado sobre essa paixão no passado... Poderíamos tê-la usado a nosso favor. Talvez eu pudesse ter usado esse fato para escapar da prisão.

Draco riu secamente.

- Está brincando, não?

- Não, não estou. – disse Lucius. – Eu teria dito a todo mundo que, ao trabalhar para Voldemort, estava pensando no melhor para Harry. Afinal, meu filho estava tendo um caso com ele. E é claro, sendo o grande pai que sou, estava torcendo pelo romance dos dois, e só fiz o que Voldemort me pedia porque pensei estar protegendo os dois pombinhos.

Draco bufou.

- Isso não faz sentido! E é bem você mesmo, achar algo normal contanto que possa tirar algum proveito disso. Você me despreza por ser gay.

- Verdade. – Lucius deu de ombros. – Mas um pai não pode mudar de idéia? Especialmente quando isso significa salvar a si mesmo?

Draco balançou a cabeça em descrença.

- Não vai se sentar, Draco? Está me deixando nervoso. E beba logo o seu chá. Não está envenenado, já falei.

Draco pousou o chá intocado na mesinha redonda e, sem dizer nada, sentou-se na poltrona oposta a Lucius com a varinha no colo.

- Então, pra onde está indo? Paris? Viena? África do Sul? – Draco perguntou casualmente.

Lucius colocou sua xícara perto da de Draco, estalou os dedos e esperou que seu cachimbo se ajustasse a sua mão direita antes de tragá-lo com prazer.

- Não vou a lugar algum. – Lucius o informou calmamente. – Não tenho razão pra isso. Dentro de alguns meses minha sentença será extinta, e eu serei um homem livre de novo.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Como pode ter certeza disso?

- Ah, Draco, meu pobre e inocente filho. – O cachimbo ficou descansando nos lábios de Lucius por algum tempo. Logo depois, Malfoy o tirou da boca e olhou para nada em particular. – Demorou um tempo, mas os bons e velhos tempos estão quase de volta. A corrupção finalmente está entrando na moda esse outono. É incrível o que um suborno pode fazer com as pessoas. Juro que não tive que ameaçar ninguém dessa vez, só abanar algum dinheiro na cara de alguns, e algumas propriedades. Foi tudo o que precisei para comprar minha liberdade. Suponho que esteja um pouco triste por ter perdido aquela Villa maravilhosa em Toscana... Mas... Bem... Tudo tem seu preço. Além do mais, sempre posso obtê-la de volta no futuro.

- Então já comprou sua liberdade. O que o Winzengamot fez foi apenas um show de aparências... – Draco disse, sentindo-se triste por suas previsões estarem corretas.

Lucius assentiu lentamente, um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Pensou que fosse diferente? Você costumava ser mais esperto, Draco. Realmente achou que eu fosse deixar o país como um criminoso qualquer? Por favor! Não eu! Vou ficar aqui! E logo estarei trabalhando de novo. E marque minhas palavras: estarei influenciando o Ministério do mesmo jeito que costumava no passado.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e se deu conta de que estivera errado sobre muitas coisas a respeito do pai, o que não significava que Lucius fosse menos perigoso. Pelo contrário. Draco deveria tomar muito cuidado com ele.

- Você pode estar mentindo. – Draco refletiu. – E no momento em que eu lhe virar as costas, você terá ido embora para algum lugar desconhecido.

- Não irei, posso lhe assegurar com todas as letras. Claro, sei o quanto é difícil acreditar no velho aqui. Mas estou sendo honesto, eu juro! – Lucius fez uma pausa e sorriu ante a careta de Draco. Depois terminou: - Estou sendo tão honesto quanto possível.

- Não está prestes a perder tudo pro Ministério? Foi por isso que minha mãe foi atrás de mim me pedindo pra voltar e passar as propriedades para o meu nome. – disse Draco.

Lucius balançou a cabeça.

- Sua mãe se precipitou. Não a autorizei a lhe oferecer nada. Você foi renegado. No entanto, eu disse a ela que mudaria de idéia se você me pedisse perdão e voltasse de joelhos, o que eu sei que você não fará. A não ser... Que eu ameace a vida do seu namoradinho. – Havia algo de maligno na voz de Lucius, e Draco sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Interessante. – Draco disse, tentando ignorar a voz em sua cabeça que ficava lhe incitando a amaldiçoar Lucius. – Você _está_ me ameaçando. Tenho recebido cartas intimidadoras desde que aquela foto foi publicada. E dois dias atrás meu apartamento foi destruído e eu quase fui morto por um conhecido seu: Johnson Smear. Contratou Johnson novamente? – Draco perguntou, e ficou surpreso ao ver o rosto estupefato de Lucius. – Ah, vamos lá. Você não sabia?

- Não vi nada sobre o assunto no Profeta Diário. – Lucius apontou.

- É verdade. Meu chefe não quis que a notícia fosse impressa. Ele acha que eu sou o culpado, Merlin sabe o porquê. Por isso, ele acha que pegaria mal para o departamento se a notícia fosse publicada. – Draco sorriu amargamente.

- Eu realmente não estou sabendo de nada. E juro que não tive nada a ver com isso. Não contrataria ninguém para matá-lo, Draco. Eu mesmo o faria se fosse necessário. – Lucius disse friamente, e Draco acreditou nele. – Smear lhe disse que estava atuando sob minhas ordens?

- Não. – Draco sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas. Seu autocontrole estava começando a se desintegrar. – Ele disse que foi Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sua _tia_ Bella? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Se não fosse por uma veia pulsando furiosamente na testa de Lucius, Draco nunca saberia o quão irritado ele realmente estava.

Draco assentiu.

- Ela mesma.

Lucius deixou o cachimbo descansando na mesa de centro, pegou sua varinha e a apontou para a lareira. Um raio de luz branca a atingiu, criando chamas também brancas. Lucius gritou por Trinity, e a elfo-doméstica apareceu por ali esbaforida. A pequena criatura se curvou até que seu nariz pontudo tocasse o tapete oriental que adornava o chão.

- Diga a Narcissa que preciso vê-la no escritório imediatamente. – Lucius ordenou. A criatura correu para dentro das chamas, desaparecendo. Lucius olhou para Draco, mas não disse nada.

- Então você realmente não sabia sobre Smear e Bellatrix. – disse Draco em voz baixa.

- Não, não sabia. Na verdade, isso me deixou furioso. Esperava que você viesse até aqui, embora soubesse que você não viria pelas razões que sua mãe imaginava. Sabia que viria me confrontar e fazer perguntas sobre como convenci o Winzegamot a abrandar minha sentença. Mas não sabia que viria porque foi atacado e pensou que o culpado fosse eu.

- Mas você viu a foto no Profeta Diário. Pensei...

Lucius o interrompeu.

- Não nego que fiquei chocado com o que vi. Mas até que o artigo estava engraçado. – Lucius deu um sorrisinho. – E a maneira como o jornalista deu a entender que Potter poderia ser o novo Lorde das Trevas... Genial! Mas nem um pouco verdade. Pensei que a foto fosse uma montagem, o que apenas prova que até seu velho pai pode bancar o inocente às vezes.

- Então não está zangado comigo? – Draco estava confuso. – Não pensou em se vingar de mim porque consegui quebrar a maldição que Voldemort lançou em Harry antes de morrer?

- Por que eu iria querer me vingar? Estou grato que Voldemort esteja morto, Draco. Para ser honesto, eu preferia mesmo viver num mundo sem ele. Voldemort era louco demais. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria matado a mim e a sua mãe. Protegi você por muito tempo, fazendo-o pensar que você havia apenas abandonado os Comensais, e não se juntado a Ordem. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo. Se Potter não o tivesse matado, nós estaríamos todos mortos agora.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Pensou errado. Só iria atrás de Potter se ele estivesse no meu caminho. Mas ele não estava. Por que deveria me preocupar com ele?

Draco estava chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

- Não sobraram muitos Comensais, - continuou Lucius. – E aqueles que restaram são fugitivos e não se arriscariam a ir atrás de você. Você é um Auror. Eles sabem que não devem se meter no seu caminho. Mas então temos sua tia lunática Bella...

Foram interrompidos pela chegada de Narcissa usando um lindo vestido branco e rosa claro cheio de pequenos diamantes e cristais no formato de estrelas. Seus sedosos cabelos longos e loiros desciam como uma cascata dourada por suas costas, fazendo com que ela parecesse etérea. Os olhos dela estremeceram de leve ao encontrar Draco perto de Lucius, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso irônico.

- Então finalmente recobrou o juízo. – ela disse, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Sabia que recobraria.

- Ele veio até aqui para me impedir de deixar o país, querida. – declarou Lucius. – E quando eu lhe contei que esses planos nem me passavam pela cabeça, ele me acusou de ter contratado Smear para matá-lo. O que você acha disso, amor?

- Besteira. – ela respondeu prontamente. – Por que iríamos querer matar nosso próprio filho?

Draco fez uma careta. Toda aquela conversa estava se tornando cada vez mais surrealista. Sentiu um nó no estômago. Era desalentador ficar no mesmo aposento que seus pais.

- Realmente. – Lucius disse, olhando-a atentamente. – Então ele me contou notícias muito interessantes... Que a responsável por Smear é sua querida irmã Bellatrix.

Por um segundo, Narcissa ficou mais pálida que o normal. Suas mãos delicadas tremeram, assim como seu queixo.

- É mesmo muito interessante. Não ouço falar de Bella há muito tempo. Fico me perguntando onde ela está.

Lucius arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não era um bom sinal. Ele se levantou de uma vez e parou ao lado da esposa, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

- Se atreve a mentir pra mim? Você sabe onde ela está, Narcissa. Sei que andou ajudando sua irmã. – disse, atirando as palavras na cara dela.

Narcissa permaneceu onde estava, mas Draco pôde perceber o quanto estava nervosa. Lucius era a única pessoa de quem tinha medo.

- Não sei... – ela tentou dizer, mas o aperto das mãos dele em seus braços a fez gemer de dor.

Draco se levantou instintivamente. Não sabia se devia interferir ou deixar que o pai continuasse a comandar o show. Embora odiasse a mãe, ainda assim ela era sua mãe. Mas será que ela não merecia sofrer um pouco caso tivesse algo a ver com o ataque de Smear? Será que ela não merecia sofrer por tudo o que fizera a Draco no passado? Draco hesitou. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Confesse, Narcissa! Sabe onde ela está?

Ela se retraiu.

- Sei.

- Armou um plano contra Draco com a ajuda dela? – Lucius apertou seus braços com mais força e ela gritou.

- S-Sim! – finalmente cedeu. Lucius a soltou como se ela lhe desse nojo, e ela caiu no chão de cabeça baixa, as mãos na face.

- Aí está, Draco. – Lucius sibilou com repugnância. – A verdadeira mente criminosa por trás do seu ataque. Uma mulher que pensa que pode agir por conta própria e confiar na irmã louca ao invés de no marido. O que eu te disse antes de ir pra prisão, Narcissa? O QUÊ?

- Que eu deveria me ocupar com os deveres domésticos e mais nada. – ela sussurrou humilhada. Sua pose de aristocrata sumira. Draco sentiu pena dela, mas no fundo achava que ela merecia, e se odiava por pensar assim.

- Exato! O que exatamente você não entendeu? – Lucius perguntou zangado.

- Mas você não estava aqui! Havia assuntos urgentes a serem resolvidos! – ela exclamou, tomando coragem de olhar pra ele.

- Ah, e sua mente brilhante pensou que fosse muito esperta ao ir até Draco e pedir que ele voltasse pra casa somente para que passássemos todas as nossas propriedades para o nome dele, enganando assim o Ministério. Nosso filho traidor! Um filho que nos virou as costas, que se juntou a Ordem e é agora um Auror! Um filho que nos odeia e ficaria maravilhado em saber que estávamos tão desesperados a ponto de tentar um esquema tão infantil! – Lucius estava espumando. – E se isso não fosse o bastante, mandou sua irmã atrás dele, sabendo muito bem que ela o mataria pelo que aconteceu em St Mungo's!

- Ela não queria matar Draco! Não era pra Smear matá-lo! Ele só tinha que seqüestrá-lo e trazê-lo até nós! – ela exclamou. – Draco merece sofrer pelo que nos fez! Toda a vergonha que trouxe a esta família! Primeiro dormindo com homens, depois nos vendendo para a nojenta Ordem de Fênix! Ou será que se esqueceu que você foi preso graças a ele? Você mesmo me disse! Ele é um traidor! E agora está saindo com Harry Potter! Foi Draco quem quebrou a maldição lançada pelo nosso Lorde em Potter!Ele merecia uma lição! Pensei que se o trancafiássemos durante algum tempo nas masmorras, ele finalmente iria perceber que pertence a nós! Eu dei a luz a ele! Fiquei gorda e feia por nove meses! Você dormiu com outras mulheres por isso! Ele é minha recompensa por ter agüentado todo aquele inferno! Ele é _meu_! – ela gritou, fora de controle. – _MEU_!

Draco sentiu-se nauseado. Cobriu a boca com as mãos como se aquilo fosse segurar o vômito.

- Mulher idiota! – Lucius lhe deu tapa na cara que ecoou por todo o escritório. – _Eu_ sou Mestre dessa casa! Sou _eu_ quem dá as ordens por aqui, Narcissa! Draco é _meu_ brinquedo! _Meu_! Sou eu quem deve ensinar a ele uma lição! Não sua irmã psicopata! E certamente não você!

Draco cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio com força. Sua família não tinha mesmo salvação. Lucius não estava bravo com Narcissa porque ela ousara atacar o próprio filho, mas porque Lucius queria aquele privilégio só para ele. No final, Draco não estivera tão errado assim. Ele realmente tinha motivos para temer o pai. Draco estava enojado com tudo. Para seus pais, ele era um mero brinquedinho para ser usado a sua conveniência.

- E agora? É _você_ quem vai me ensinar uma lição, pai? – Draco perguntou secamente.

Lucius se virou para ele com o cenho franzido.

- Não, Draco. Sua mãe vem em primeiro lugar. – Lucius lançou um sorriso maligno na direção da esposa. – Ela irá me ajudar a localizar Bellatrix, e depois Smear. Eu cuidarei deles pra você.

- Não preciso que cuide disso pra mim! – Draco protestou.

Lucius deu de ombros.

- Então eu o farei por vontade própria. – Ele se virou para Narcissa novamente, e viu o ódio que ela trazia nos olhos. – Não me olhe assim. Você sabia que seria punida quando eu descobrisse o que andou aprontando na minha ausência. Saiba qual é o seu lugar, Narcissa, ou pague o preço. Você é minha esposa ou é aliada de sua irmã? Escolha com cuidado, minha querida.

Lentamente, Narcissa se levantou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Draco achou a recuperação rápida dela fantástica. Os olhos azuis voltaram a ficar frios como o gelo, e então ela respondeu sem qualquer emoção:

- Sou sua esposa.

- Muito bem. – Lucius sorriu satisfeito. – Vê isso, Draco? É assim que devemos resolver nossos problemas de família.

Draco respirou fundo. Não conseguia mais lidar com aquela situação nem por mais um minuto. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes, caso contrário corria o risco de enlouquecer. Estava tremendo todo.

- Gostaria de um chá, querida? – Lucius perguntou a Narcissa. Ela assentiu obediente, e sentou-se ereta na poltrona antes ocupada por Draco.

- Meu Deus! Vocês realmente são pirados. – Draco murmurou, boquiaberto pela maneira como eles agiam, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – E agora, papai querido? Vai me trancafiar aqui e me fazer pagar pelos meus pecados? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Não no momento. – Lucius sentou-se na outra poltrona e suspirou. – Estou muito desapontado com você. E não posso dizer que estou satisfeito com as coisas que andou fazendo... Mas você ainda é meu herdeiro.

- Você me tirou do testamento, não se lembra? – Draco gritou, perdendo a paciência. – Por que vocês não esquecem que eu existo? Por que não podem me deixar em paz?

- E qual seria a graça nisso? – Lucius deu um sorrisinho, assim como Narcissa. – Você é nosso precioso garotinho, Draco. Ainda é meu único filho. Preciso de você vivo. Ao menos por enquanto.

Lucius encheu sua xícara de chá com um toque da varinha.

- Pode ir agora. Fico feliz que tenha passado por aqui, filho. Deveríamos nos ver com mais freqüência.

Draco encarou o pai com descrença. Sabia muito bem que, quando o assunto eram os pais, ele podia esperar o inesperado. Balançou a cabeça em exaustão, deu as costas aos dois e caminhou até a saída. Estava muito chocado e estupefato para sequer tentar entender o que acabara de acontecer, e ficou imaginando o que exatamente aconteceria a seguir.

_Continua..._

_Notas: Podem me matar. Será que alguém ainda vai se interessar pela história depois de tanto tempo? Mil desculpas, minha gente. Com a minha pós e minha outra história pra dar conta, mais o meu trabalho, não estava conseguindo tempo nem ânimo de continuar com a tradução da fic. Mas prometi a mim mesma que vou continuar a história. Já está quase no fim! E se alguém quiser dar uma mãozinha na tradução também, eu aceito. _

_Estou começando um projeto novo. Será uma fic original.Vou deixar um link na minha BIO quando ela estiver pronta. Ah, e se vocês conhecem a fictionpress, dêem uma passada por lá e leiam a fic À Segunda Vista, de Daphne Pessanha. É slash! Ainda não deu tempo de ler, mas eu adoro as histórias da Daphne e tenho certeza de que essa é tão maravilhosa quanto as outras! Bye-bye!_


	44. Inferno

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 44 - **Inferno**

Depois de passar alguns dias morando no hotel, Draco juntou algumas de suas roupas e itens pessoais que encontrou intactos em seu apartamento e decidiu se mudar para a casa de Harry, Grimmauld Place. A Sra. Black o recebeu com um berro de boas vindas que quase quebrou todas as janelas do primeiro andar. Depois ela tentou fingir que estava muito chateada que a casa estava habitada novamente, quando de fato ela estava se sentindo muito bem por ter alguém com quem gritar e queixar-se sobre coisas.

Draco a ignorou pela maior parte do tempo, mas ele estava sob tanto stress que se viu sobre o retrato dela uma noite, completamente bêbedo, revelando o encontro lunático com seus pais, rindo sobre todas as coisas, e então chorando por seu coração se sentir sozinho e por sentir muito a falta de Harry. A Sra. Black, que tinha roubado uma garrafa de vinho de outro retrato, ria e chorava com ele. Ela dividiu alguns de seus segredos familiares. E embora ela tentasse negar que estava chorando porque sentia falta de Harry, ela não conseguiu ser muito convincente.

Estranhamente, a presença da Sra. Black o acalmava. Suas constantes conversas chatas e bobas o ajudavam a tirar sua mente de seus problemas atuais no trabalho, e de certo modo, também os problemas dele com os pais. Pelo menos Hermione tinha feito Jonah parar todos seus ataques contra Draco, alegando que seus argumentos eram fracos e completamente sem fundamentos. O único que poderia provar alguma coisa contra Draco era Smear, e o homem tinha simplesmente desaparecido de Londres. Draco apostava que tinha fugido para algum lugar desconhecido com Bellatrix. Era o que deviam fazer, especialmente agora que Lucius estava atrás deles. Não que Bellatrix temesse Lucius, mas seu pai não era um oponente que pegaria leve. Uma vez enfurecido, Lucius era assustador, e até aquele momento sua fúria estava toda concentrada em Bellatrix e no ex de Draco.

Quanto a Lucius, havia mandado apenas uma carta a Draco sobre episódios bobos relacionados à Mansão. Draco não achou aquilo estranho. Seu pai, ele finalmente havia aprendido no último encontro deles, era mesmo esquisito. Sua loucura era uma coisa que preocupava Draco. As ações de Lucius eram imprevisíveis. Mas ele estava determinado a não deixar que a loucura de seus pais interferisse em sua vida pra sempre. Ele precisava se libertar de tudo aquilo uma vez por todas.

Pelo menos ele tinha parado de receber cartas ameaçando seu pecaminoso relacionamento com Harry, o que lhe dava algum descanso. O Profeta Diário tinha mudado também de alvo: a corrupção atrás das paredes do Ministério. Mesmo que o público no geral e o jornal fossem abertamente contra a mitigação da sentença de Lucius pelo Wizengamot, o tribunal dos bruxos pareceu não prestar atenção às críticas em volta deles.

Draco sabia bem o quanto era difícil acusar o Wizengamot de corrupção, mas esperava que a justiça fosse feita um dia, e que Lucius voltasse para prisão, que era o lugar dele. Ele também tinha esperanças que Bellatrix fosse pega e presa. Ele e Hermione estavam trabalhando duro para executar isso, quase tão duro quanto Lucius.

Outra semana passou sem nenhuma noticia de Harry, Bellatrix ou seu pai. Draco orou toda noite para Harry voltar rapidamente e a salvo. Ele não estava mais preocupado sobre o enfraquecimento do amor dos dois. A última – e única – ligação de Harry tinha deixado seu coração mais sossegado. Mas ele não conseguia evitar que a ansiedade batesse de vez em quando. Seu coração doía com a falta de Harry.

Para passar o tempo e enganar seu coração solitário, Draco saiu com Bill algumas vezes, apenas para um café, e não tinha sentido nada pelo seu ex além de amizade. Ele e Bill continuavam muito próximos, ainda mais agora que eles finalmente se acertaram com suas verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Mas isso era tudo.

Na terceira semana morando na casa de Harry, Draco foi surpreendido pela visita repentina de Severus. Como sempre, o ex-mestre de poções chegou com seu usual mau-humor.

- Eu ficarei aqui com você até Sirius e o pirralho voltarem, o que pode ser um longo tempo... Então é melhor você se acostumar a me ter por perto, - Severus informou Draco, trazendo sua bagagem levitando atrás dele, subindo as escadas e "se fazendo confortável" em um dos muitos aposentos para as visitas.

Draco apenas o seguiu com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? Ele ligou novamente? E se ele o fez, quando foi? Harry não ligou desde...

- Desde que você foi atacado pelo seu ex, eu suponho. - Severus completou para ele. Draco ficou pálido. - Acalme-se, Draco. Potter não sabe o que realmente aconteceu. Nem Sirius sabe. Sirius me ligou um pouco depois que Harry ligou pra você, e me informou que Harry teve um sonho estranho sobre o apartamento de meu afilhado sendo atacado. Mas tudo parecia bem aparentemente, já que você falou com Harry nada tinha acontecido. Apenas uma _luta de bar_. Depois brigando comigo mesmo, eu voltei para Londres uma semana atrás para investigar a verdade. E eu descubro que não apenas seu ex tentou matar você, mas que você também prestou uma visita ao seu querido pai lunático.

Draco o fitou de boca aberta.

- Como você sabe sobre tudo isso?

Severus sorriu afetadamente.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes.

- Mas ninguém sabe sobre meu pai exceto Hermione. E eu duvido que ela tenha dito algo a você.

- Não foi a Granger. - disse Severus.

- Quem disse a você sobre minha visita à Mansão? - insistiu Draco.

Severus cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Seu próprio pai.

- Meu pai? - Draco se espantou. - Quando você falou com ele?

- Eu ouvi dizer ele estava cumprindo prisão domiciliar, então fui dizer um oi.

- Por quê? - Draco perguntou, chocado. - Por que você foi lá?

- Por que você acha, idiota? Porque eu estava preocupado com você! - Severus exclamou irritado. – Precisava descobrir se ele havia atacado você. E surpreendentemente, ele não era o culpado. Ele disse que sua titia Bellatrix te atacou por vingança, por causa da foto do St. Mungus. Nem ele previu isso. Por que você não pediu minha ajuda, Draco? Por que você decidiu passar por isso sozinho?

Draco revirou os olhos e tentou esconder o fato de que estava tocado pela preocupação de Severus.

- Já me expliquei pra Hermione, então não vou perder meu tempo de novo. Esse problema é meu. _Minha_ confusão. Meus pais são meus fardos. Eu preciso aprender como cuidar de mim mesmo. Não sou mais uma criança.

- Mesmo assim, você devia ter confiado em mim para...

- Não! - Draco o interrompeu. - Você sabe disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa! Você sabe como me sinto! Embora você queira confiar nas pessoas, deixá-los minimizar seus sofrimentos, sabe que isso não é justo nem para com eles nem para com você mesmo! Além disso, você não quer parecer um covarde. Você quer provar a si mesmo que pode cuidar de sua própria vida. Não foi isso que você me ensinou uma vez? Que eu devia ser capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo? Estou tentando fazer isso. Além disso, não tive coragem de dizer nada a Harry. Eu admito que isso era sobre meu orgulho primeiramente. Bem, isso _é_ sobre meu orgulho. Mas... Ele disse que está fazendo progresso. Se eu disser algo sobre Johnson, ele voltará por minha causa. Eu sei que ele voltará. Eu não quero arruinar suas chances de se curar, então menti.

Draco suspirou pesadamente, depois se sentou numa cadeira perto da cama em que Severus estava sentado.

- Eu também não gosto de brincar de donzela em perigo. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. E se eu ficar dependendo de Harry para tudo... Onde isso me levará? Eu não quero depender dele. Isso não é sadio. Eu apenas quero amá-lo. Eu quero que a gente fique junto em pé de igualdade.

- Você ainda se sente inferior a ele. - Severus disse acertando o alvo.

Draco o olhou ferozmente.

- Talvez. E daí? Estou tentando mudar isso. Estou tentando...

- Isso é tão bobo, Draco, mas eu entendo, - disse Severus suavemente, pegando Draco de surpresa. - Você tem que entender, no entanto, que se você não tirar isso da cabeça poderá afetar seu relacionamento com Harry de um modo negativo. Você estará competindo com ele. E se você não pode compreender que terá de tentar mudar seu ridículo comportamento juvenil, o amor de sua vida irá viver um inferno. O amor não é baseado numa competição, Draco. Ele é baseado na confiança e em compartilhar seus medos com quem se ama. É não ter medo de deixar que a pessoa próxima a você te ajude quando você estiver precisando.

- Você fala como se fosse a personificação do verdadeiro amor. - Draco indicou com escárnio. - Quem ouvir você pode pensar que acredita mesmo no que está dizendo, Severus! Você sabe do que está falando? Sua relação com Black é inteirinha sobre desconfiança.

- Exatamente! Entende o que quero dizer? Você quer repetir meus erros? Você quer levar com Harry a mesma vida que eu levo com Sirius? Você é tão jovem. Ainda há tempo para você abrir seus olhos e aprender com seus erros! - Severus exclamou impacientemente. Ele estava se comportando de maneira muito fora do comum, por isso estava começando a se sentir inquieto. - Além disso, Sirius e eu temos mais razões para nos odiarmos do que você e Harry.

- Ok! Eu entendi! Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu estava certo ao não falar nada para Harry sobre o que aconteceu!

- Essa é a sua vida, Draco. Faça o que quiser com ela. Mas apenas lembre de uma coisa. Se o seu orgulho ou medo sempre superar seu amor, você o perderá. Aprenda a deixá-lo cuidar de você. Você não precisa brincar de donzela em perigo. - disse Severus fazendo uma careta. - Mas está tudo bem em deixar que ele te abrace de vez em quando para manter seus medos afastados. Ele terá seus momentos também. Você não gostaria de estar presente quando ele precisar de você?

Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para longe. Lembrava-se do quanto fora bom abraçar Harry depois de seu colapso nervoso na mansão de Severus, e ele entendeu o que Severus quis dizer.

- Sim, eu gostaria. - Draco respondeu com voz fraca. - Eu quero estar presente quando ele precisar de mim. E não gostaria que ele pensasse que isso o faz inferior a mim. Eu quero que ele confie em mim completamente.

- Vê o que digo? Se você quer essas coisas, você tem que se abrir com ele também.

Draco deu um meio sorriso para ele.

- Você é cheio de surpresas, não é? Por que não aplica essas coisas que me diz na sua própria vida amorosa?

Severus fez uma careta.

- Porque, como eu já disse, estou muito velho para mudar meus hábitos. E Sirius também. Temos nossas idiossincrasias formadas por anos de desconfiança e ódio... Nós dois somos mal-humorados e cínicos. Tudo que podemos fazer é tentar nosso melhor para não deixarmos um ao outro malucos... Somos um caso perdido. Não podemos viver sem o outro, e não podemos viver um com o outro. Isso é malditamente estressante... Estou realmente contente que ele foi com o pirralho, assim me deu um pouco de espaço para respirar.

- Só está dizendo isso para enganar seu coração. Eu faço a mesma coisa todo o tempo. Na verdade, você sente muita falta dele, não sente? – Draco perguntou.

- Sinto é? – Severus bufou. – Por que eu sentiria falta daquele cão tarado e idiota?

Draco riu.

- Você sente muita falta dele.

Severus encolheu os ombros.

- Sinto falta do sexo.

- Eu aposto que você sente falta das brigas também. - Draco caçoou.

Severus tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Talvez, Draco. Talvez.

- Você conseguiu entrar em contato com ele depois daquele dia? - Draco perguntou um pouco ansioso.

- Não. E eu não esperava que ele entrasse também. Não sou do tipo sentimental. Eu posso suportar alguns meses sem Sirius. Eu já disse, eu preciso de algum espaço.

Draco sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não insistiu.

- E como você está agüentando sem Potter? - Severus perguntou.

Draco suspirou melancólico. Ele não gostava de mentir. Não havia propósito. Suas emoções estavam escritas em toda sua face de qualquer forma.

- Estou bem, eu acho. Eu sinto falta dele. Muito.

- Você não vai chorar, vai? - Severus perguntou com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

- Não! - Draco negou, injuriado. - Mas eu me permiti beber para esquecer tudo algumas vezes.

Severus pareceu interessado nisso.

- Verdade? Importa-se se eu me juntar a você essa noite?

Draco sorriu travessamente.

- Nem um pouco. Contanto que você traga seu próprio uísque...

- Tudo bem. Só não venha chorar aos meus pés para experimentar um pedaço do céu quando eu abrir a melhor garrafa de uísque do mundo. - Severus respondeu com um sorriso afetado.

Draco acordou com uma terrível ressaca. Ele e Severus haviam exagerado um pouco na bebida na noite anterior. Pelo menos fora engraçado. Não era todo dia que podia desfrutar da companhia de Severus Snape bêbado. Mas antes que ele caísse no sono, perguntou-se se não estava se comportando como Harry, com aquele hábito horrível de ficar chapado quase todas as noites só para dormir.

Ele saiu da cama com uma careta. O mundo ao redor parecia não querer ficar parado. Ele bamboleou até o banheiro com a varinha nas mãos caso precisasse de um feitiço anti-ressaca. Sentindo a cabeça mais leve depois que o raio de luz amarela a tocou, ele encheu a banheira com água morna e entrou. Bateu ligeiramente na água com a ponta de sua varinha fazendo bolhas, e suspirou feliz quando sentiu a água massagear seus músculos.

Quando se viu mais apresentável, desceu as escadas e encontrou Severus na cozinha com o Profeta Diário aberto na frente dele. Severus mal prestou atenção em Draco quando este se serviu de café fresco. Draco sentou-se na sua frente e bebeu seu café silenciosamente. Finalmente, Severus pôs o jornal bruxo de lado e fitou Draco.

- Dormiu bem? - Severus perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim. - disse Draco encolhendo os ombros.

- Ressaca?

- Já me livrei dela. – Draco o informou, tomando um gole de seu café.

Severus assentiu ligeiramente. Draco não gostava do modo como seu padrinho o observava tão atentamente.

- Você conseguiu se livrar da dor de cabeça, mas não do mau humor. - Severus assinalou. Draco apenas encolheu de ombros novamente.

E daí se ele estava de mau humor? Sua vida estava caindo aos pedaços. Não havia jeito de ele se sentir melhor.

- Eu tenho notado também muitas garrafas vazias ao redor. - Severus observou.

Ah, então era esse a direção que a conversa seguiria. Draco suspirou, porque tinha certeza de que Severus viria com um sermão. Ele não estava errado.

- Primeiro veio para essa casa cuidar de Potter e seu problema com a bebida. - disse Severus. - Agora ele foi embora, e você fica em seu lugar. Está esperando ele te salvar, Draco?

Draco sorriu ironicamente.

- Talvez eu esteja. Não é você quem me diz para parar de agira tão na defensiva e deixar as pessoas cuidarem de mim?

- Não significa que você deve se transformar numa patética figura humana.

- Eu não sou patético. - disse Draco secamente. - E me poupe do sermão. Eu tenho idade suficiente e sou responsável por meus próprios atos. Se eu quiser me embebedar até cair, eu o farei.

- Tornando-se assim um alcoólatra.

Draco suspirou irritado.

- Claro que não! Faz tempo que certas garrafas têm estado aqui! Elas não são minhas! São do tempo de Harry! - Ele bateu com sua mão fechada sobre a mesa no momento em que ele percebeu o que acabara de dizer. Ele não só estava se comportando como Harry, como soando como ele também. - Está certo. Você está certo. Eu sou patético. Mas vou mudar. Podemos seguir em frente?

- Se eu soubesse que você estava ficando profundamente depressivo, eu não teria deixado você beber ontem. - disse Severus com uma expressão séria.

- Quer parar? - Draco perguntou, sua face um pouco vermelha por causa da raiva. – Por Melin, eu não estou com depressão!

- Não está mesmo? - Severus fez uma careta.

- Não! Eu não estou com depressão! No entanto, estou muito irritado! - Draco se pos de pé abruptamente e levou seu copo vazio para a pia como uma desculpa para evitar o olhar penetrante de Severus. Ele pos suas mão em cima do balcão e molhou os lábios. Então ele explodiu. - Não estou certo em estar irado? Minha vida estava finalmente no caminho certo, e então toda essa bagunça acontece! Harry, mãe, cartas ameaçadoras, Smear, Bellatrix, pai... Minha carreira está por um fio! Eu deveria estar sorrindo? Diga-me como e eu o farei!

Ele se voltou para fitar Severus e encontrou seu padrinho profundamente pensativo.

- Não posso te dizer como. Eu mesmo nunca soube. - disse Severus amargamente. - Eu realmente não pretendia te dar um sermão. Eu apenas estou checando seus nervos.

- Meus nervos?

Severus o olhou, e Draco gostou menos ainda daquele olhar. Alguma coisa naquele olhar fez Draco sentir arrepios na espinha. Draco sentiu como tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Claro, Severus não se incomodaria em lhe dar um sermão. Ele o tinha feito apenas em raras ocasiões, e frequentemente para prevenir Draco de alguma coisa pior ainda.

- O que foi? - Draco perguntou receoso pelo que estava por vir. Os olhos de Draco caíram sobre o Profeta em cima da mesa. Severus o pegou e o dobrou para esconder o que quer estivesse escrito ali. - O que foi? - Draco insistiu.

- O que quer primeiro: a boa ou a má noticia?

Draco engoliu duramente. Sua boca tornara-se repentinamente muito seca.

- A boa. - ele respondeu.

- Bom, a boa notícia é que Bellatrix Lestrange e Johnson Smear foram encontras mortos na noite passada. - Severus o informou. - Avada Kedrava. O corpo de Smear mostrou sinais de tortura. Bellatrix parecia um anjo. Eu suponho que foi coisa do seu pai. Narcissa deve ter lhe pedido que poupasse a irmã de qualquer dor. Smear não teve tanta sorte. - Severus zombou. - Não há suspeitos. Minha opinião pessoal é que nunca haverá. O Ministério não se incomodará em investigar o assassinato de um ex Comensal da Morte.

- Por que não fui informado disso? Eu preciso ligar para Hermione agora mesmo. - ele disse para si mesmo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele estava deixando a cozinha quando a voz de Severus o parou.

- A má noticia primeiro, Draco. E esteja preparado. - ele preveniu, sua voz rouca cortando Draco como uma faca.

Draco sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Ele apertou seus punhos e seus lábios. Então ele esperou pelo golpe. Severus jogou o Profeta aberto na mesa e esperou a reação de Draco ao ler o enunciado do artigo 'DRACO MALFOY: COMENSAL DA MORTE E GAROTO DE PROGRAMA. '

Draco sentiu suas entranhas se revirando. Ele se apoiou na mesa e forçou-se a ler o artigo inteiro. A cada palavra era como se uma espada o rasgasse. Era um conto sobre drogas e sexo. Uma elaborada mentira sobre a vida de Draco depois que a guerra tinha acabado, assinada por Charles Hagen, o mesmo homem que já tinha tentado destruir a reputação de Draco num artigo anterior. Pelo menos Smear não fora mencionado. Se ele fosse, Draco quase poderia prever tudo que Jonah concluiria sobre ele, acusando-o de assassinar Smear por causa de vingança pessoal. Pensando melhor, Jonah provavelmente o acusaria daquilo de qualquer jeito. Afinal de contas, fora Smear quem contara a ele sobre o passado de Draco como um garoto de programa.

Draco escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos e respirou fundo. Nenhum daqueles episódios detalhados no artigo era verdadeiro, mas o fato principal era. Draco tinha dormido com homens por dinheiro por algum tempo. Ele tinha se prostituído por medo de seu ex-namorado violento. E agora o dano estava feito. Não interessava quantas vezes ele tentasse negar aquelas acusações, sempre haveria pessoas que acreditariam naquela história e que o desprezariam por isso. Ele também perderia seu trabalho agora com toda a certeza. Até Hermione não seria capaz de ajudá-lo dessa vez.

Ele respirou profundamente para se acalmar. Podia apostar que Severus esperava que ele perdesse o controle, mas ele não o faria.

- Draco? - Severus o chamou suavemente.

Draco o desprezou. Não era do feitio de Severus lhe tratar duramente para que ele não despedaçasse? Draco não queria piedade. Ele detestava essa emoção.

E então, do nada, explodiu em gargalhadas. Ele riu tão forte que lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas. Seu rosto ficou levemente rosado, e depois bem vermelho conforme ele ficava sem ar. Se Severus não tivesse lhe esbofeteado com força no rosto, ele poderia ter engasgado.

Quando o ataque acabou, seu corpo começou a sacudir incontrolavelmente. Ele se abraçou.

- Fique furioso, Draco! - ordenou Severus. - Grite se quiser! Quebre tudo ao seu redor! Mas não faça isso! Você é mais forte que isso!

Draco olhou para Severus, mas sua visão estava toda embaçada. Ele pestanejou e acenou. Severus estava certo. Ele era mais forte que aquilo. Precisava se controlar.

- Quem é esse Charles Hagen filho da mãe? - Draco gritou. - Por que me odeia tanto? Essa é a segunda vez que ele tenta me destruir! - Draco bateu com as mãos na mesa. Severus ouviu a janela sobre eles explodir. Ele suspirou. A magia de Draco estava totalmente fora de controle. Apenas para o caso de precisar, ele deixou sua varinha preparada.

- Merda! - Draco enterrou seus dedos no cabelo. – Não me importaria se a notícias fosse toda falsa! Mas é verdade! A historia é um pacote de mentiras, mas... - Draco gemeu como se estivesse com dor. – As pessoas lerão isso. Harry provavelmente lerá isso. - Ele se sentia enjoado. - Harry vai me odiar... Porque eu terei que falar a verdade para ele, não importa quando. E ele me odiará.

Severus segurou firme em seu ombro. Draco sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seu olho.

- Você tem outros problemas para cuidar nesse momento, então se controle depressa. - Severus disse, esperando soar firme. Sentia-se profundamente triste por seu afilhado, mas ele não poderia deixar Draco continuar naquele estado.

Draco olhou pra ele. Lá estava, o mesmo olhar de antes.

- Não... Por favor... Poupe- me. - Draco murmurou. - Eu não posso agüentar mais nada agora. Preciso digerir essa merda toda primeiro.

- Não há tempo, Draco. Sinto muito, mas você recebeu uma coruja-correio essa manhã. Alguém está vindo visitá-lo.

- Quem? - Draco perguntou.

- Seu pai.

- Oh Deus... - Ele escondeu seu rosto nas mãos de novo, perguntando-se quando aquele inferno todo terminaria.

_Continua..._

_Notas: Ehh! Mais um capítulo traduzido. Agradeçam a minha nova ajudante, que deu uma dura danada nesse capítulo, a senhorita **Hermione Seixas**. Foi ela quem traduziu o grosso da coisa, e eu fui aparando as arestas! Trabalho em equipe. Muito obrigada, Hermione!! E muito obrigada a todos vocês pelos comentários! _


	45. Achados e Perdidos

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 45 – **Achados e Perdidos **

Draco se recusou a deixar que seu pai colocasse os pés na casa de Harry. Harry nunca o perdoaria se isso acontecesse. Por isso, sem levar em consideração os conselhos de Severus para não se expor, Draco mandou uma mensagem a seu pai lhe dizendo que ele iria até a Mansão. Logo depois foi até a estação, comprou uma passagem para Wiltshire, no sudoeste da Inglaterra, e entrou no trem. Estava determinado a deixar que seu pai soubesse de uma vez por todas que não o deixaria arruinar sua vida mais do que ele já havia feito.

Quando ele chegou à Mansão, sua raiva já havia esfriado um pouco. Seu corpo inteiro endureceu ao entrar na casa, mas ao menos ele não estava mais tremendo.

Encontrou Lucius esperando-o no escritório, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha com um cigarro elegantemente acesso entre os dedos. Seus olhos se encontraram num desafio mudo. Lucius deu um sorrisinho e fez questão de demonstrar que não pegaria leve com Draco, não enquanto ele ainda estivesse respirando.

- Ficou com medo que eu sujasse a preciosa casa do seu queridinho com minha presença? – Lucius perguntou com escárnio.

Draco sorriu-lhe de volta com o mesmo desprezo.

- O que aconteceu com o: '_Olá, querido filho. A que devo o prazer da sua visita?_' Ir direto ao ponto só vai me fazer pensar que você não está feliz em me ver, pai.

- É claro que estou, - Lucius continuou com o sorriso detestável. – É sempre um prazer ter meu filho aqui. Eu não estava muito a fim mesmo de ir até a casa de Potter. Você me poupou o trabalho.

Lucius colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro depois de mandar círculos azuis de fumaça na direção de Draco. Draco tentou bravamente não tossir.

- E como você está nessa manhã?

- Maravilhoso. – Draco respondeu.

- Gostou do jornal de hoje? Foi uma leitura muito engraçada, não foi? Suponho que tenha ficado aliviado ao saber que eu acabei com dois de seus inimigos para você. Smear não foi assim tão difícil de lidar. Sua tia, no entanto, deu mais trabalho. Era um espírito selvagem aquela lá... Foi uma pena ter que me livrar dela. Vou sentir sua falta. Sua mãe está inconsolável, mas ela entendeu que isso foi para o bem de todos. Ela o ama tanto que é até capaz de assassinar a própria irmã. Não está agradecido, Draco? Você tem pais mais do que amorosos. Quantas crianças podem dizer o mesmo?

Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirar, e disse a si mesmo para não vomitar ali mesmo. Não pôde evitar pensar que, se vomitasse ali, seu pai ficaria zangado com ele por arruinar seu tapete caríssimo.

- Então está confessando. Eu deveria prendê-lo. – Draco disso friamente.

Lucius apenas sorriu de lado.

- Você é mesmo um ingrato. Por que sempre tem que morder a mão que o alimenta, Draco? Ah, nem se preocupe em responder. Suponho que esteja em seu sangue. Você é um Malfoy afinal de contas.

Draco tirou a varinha da cintura e a apontou para seu pai na esperança de que continuasse a segura-la firmemente.

- Você está preso, assim como minha mãe.

Os afiados olhos azuis de Lucius lhe penetraram o espírito. Draco segurou sua varinha com mais força.

- Pare de ser idiota. Sei que você é bom. – Lucius disse. – Sei que pode lidar comigo facilmente agora. Não sou mais forte como antes. A idade e a prisão diminuíram meus poderes mágicos.

Draco não se deixou enganar pelo discurso. Havia notado a mão de Lucius acariciando a bengala. Era ali que ele mantinha sua varinha.

- A questão é... – Lucius continuou. – Será que você é corajoso o suficiente para me enfrentar? É corajoso o bastante para me _matar_?

Os olhos de Draco hesitaram, mas sua mão e sua voz não tremeram quando respondeu:

- Sim. 

Lucius pareceu divertido.

- Mesmo? Que interessante! Isso faz com que meu desejo de possuir sua alma fique ainda mais forte. Continue lutando, Draco! Eu gosto disso! Não há nada que me dê mais prazer no mundo do que pensar em você se submetendo a minha vontade.

Lucius levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até Draco lentamente, parando apenas a alguns centímetros dele. Draco não abaixou a varinha, e a sua ponta pressionou o tecido luxuoso das roupas de Lucius. Seu pai não vacilou ante a sua audácia. Continuou com o mesmo sorriso perverso nos lábios. Draco sentiu um frio na espinha. Lucius estendeu uma das mãos e tocou no pulso de Draco. Aquele movimento súbito o pegou de surpresa. Seu pai acariciou seu pulso suavemente e murmurou três palavras em Latim. Draco arregalou os olhos e tentou escapar, mas era tarde demais.

A varinha de Draco foi então facilmente tirada dele. Sentiu seu corpo ficar fraco, e seus olhos tremularam como se ele fosse desmaiar. Havia se esquecido de que Lucius tinha aquele poder sobre ele. Lucius havia lhe lançado um feitiço de submissão há muito tempo atrás, quando Draco ousara ir contra ele quando tinha apenas oito anos. Aquele era o triunfo de Lucius sobre ele. Não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer agora. Estava paralisado e incapaz de se defender.

Lucius segurou-o bem perto dele e acariciou ternamente o rosto de Draco com a palma da mão. Sorriu vitorioso, mas também divertido em ver a submissão forçada do filho. Draco queria gritar, mas seus lábios pareciam colados.

- Você é meu brinquedo, Draco. – Lucius sussurrou contra os lábios do filho. – Você é tão perfeito... Se tivesse ficado do meu lado, teria tolerado o seu gosto por homens. Não sou assim tão sem coração. Sua mãe pode não entender as necessidades da carne, mas eu entendo. Também sou homem. Somos guiados pelo desejo. Seu como é difícil resistir à sedução e beleza de um homem. É difícil resistir a qualquer tipo de beleza. É ainda mais difícil resistir a brincar com tal beleza.

Lucius pressionou o polegar no lábio inferior de Draco e o acariciou. Silenciosamente, Draco se amaldiçoou por deixar que seu pai chegasse tão perto dele a ponto de lhe lançar um feitiço. Era preciso lutar. Mas como?

- Teria sido nosso segredinho. – continuou Lucius com um sussurro, os olhos atentos ao desespero mudo de Draco. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. – Eu teria até mesmo tolerado sua brincadeirinha com Harry Potter. A brincadeira Draco, não o _amor_. Não posso deixar que ame Potter. Sinto muito, mas isso já é abusar demais da minha bondade. Você deve amar apenas aos seus pais. Eu até mesmo tolerei que você dormisse com um Weasley, sabendo que não iria durar. Como poderia? Eles não chegam aos nossos pés. Mas não posso tolerar Potter. Não deixarei que pertença a ele, porque você pertence a mim apenas. Tenho certeza de que leu o artigo de Charles Hagen. Ele não é adoravelmente maldoso? Só tive que lhe pagar um pouco e ele se mostrou mais do que disposto a destruir seu nome e reputação. Ele até me surpreendeu com a qualidade de seu trabalho. Não esperava nenhuma daquelas fotos divertidas de você e Potter juntos. Certamente não esperava aquela foto sua no hospital. Ele é bom! E ele continuará escrevendo o que eu quiser até que você perceba qual é o seu lugar, Draco. Nem me importo em sujar o nome dos Malfoys contanto que você volte pra mim.

- Desista de Harry Potter! Desista dele ou eu não só destruirei você como também o destruirei. Veja bem, Draco, Harry Potter é só um pivete irritante, um patético ser humano que não serve pra nada. Ouvi falar da depressão dele e de seu desgosto com a vida em geral. Enquanto ele ficar assim, eu não me importo. Mas me incomoda o fato de você estar com ele, amando-o, deixando que ele se aproveite de você. – Lucius apertou as bochechas de Draco e trouxe seus lábios para perto dos dele. – Essa é minha oferta. Você deixa Potter e volta pra mim. Em troca, eu deixo Potter em paz. Como bônus, eu até mesmo faço Charles Haggen desaparecer. Deixarei que você pense no assunto.

Lucius finalmente soltou Draco, e no momento em que a conexão entre eles se quebrou, o feitiço também se desfez. Tonto, Draco deslizou para o chão. Será que havia cometido um erro terrível ao pensar que poderia confrontar seu pai? Ele não estava mais forte agora? Mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto do sangue. Não ousou olhar para Lucius. Sabia que acharia um sorriso detestável em seus lábios.

- Trinity! – Lucius gritou. Um elfo-doméstico pequenino apareceu no aposento todo trêmulo.

- Sim, senhor?

- Chame sua patroa. – ele ordenou. – Diga-lhe para que venha até meu escritório. Agora!

O elfo-doméstico correu para atendê-lo. Enquanto isso, Draco considerou suas opções. Precisava juntar forças para impedir que seu pai lhe fizesse mais mal. Precisava lutar contra ele. Não era um fraco. Era um Auror, um dos melhores. Havia enfrentado situações piores.

Distraiu-se por um momento pela chegada de sua mãe. Notou o quanto ela parecia mais pálida que o usual. Draco podia ver que o episódio com a irmã lhe havia afetado. Narcissa e Bellatrix haviam sido muito próximas. Será que Narcissa realmente tivera coragem de matá-la? Será que ela era assim tão desumana?

A coisa toda era repugnante para Draco. Não conseguia conceber a idéia de que Narcissa havia matado alguém. Ela tinha um orgulho terrível, era vaidosa e arrogante, e gostava de mostrar-se superior àqueles que lhe eram inferiores. Mas uma assassina? Não, Draco não acreditava naquilo. Lucius provavelmente havia mentido para chocá-lo.

- Narcissa, querida, eu tenho ótimas notícias. Draco decidiu ficar conosco por um tempo. – ele informou a ela com prazer. Ela relanceou Draco sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Por favor, certifique-se de que o quarto dele esteja arrumado. Afinal de contas, queremos apenas o melhor para nosso querido filho.

- Não vou ficar. – disse Draco firme.

- Besteira Draco. Você nem mesmo pode andar. Ou pode?

Draco tentou levantar-se do chão, mas percebeu que não conseguia mover as pernas. Suspirou em desespero. Perguntou-se se Severus viria a sua procura.

- Além do mais, ainda não recuperou seu bom-senso? Não se importa com Potter?

Draco sorriu sem humor algum.

- Você não faz idéia do que me importa. Nunca fez. Você só se importa com você mesmo e seus interesses. E porque eu me atrevi a te desafiar, a me apaixonar por alguém, agora quer me punir.

- Bobagem. Não quero punir você. Mas irei se você me desobedecer. Posso tolerar a sua homossexualidade. No entanto, não posso tolerar que você ame Potter. Não percebe o absurdo da situação? A idéia é...

- Nojenta! – completou Narcissa, finalmente falando algo. – Seu pai é mais tolerante do que eu jamais posso ser. Fique feliz por ele ser seu pai Draco, porque eu jamais aceitarei sua doença.

- Eu parei de me importar com o que você pensa há muito tempo, mãe. – disse Draco amargo. – Portanto, o que quer que você faça ou diga, não deixarei que me incomode. Quanto ao meu 'tolerante' pai... – ele deu um sorrisinho. – realmente, ele é tão gentil que me deixou paralisado, ameaçou meu amante e minha vida. Tenho mesmo que ser muito grato a ele. Obrigado, _papai_, por transformar minha vida num inferno!

- É para isso que os pais servem, Draco. – sorriu Lucius.

- Você são dois lunáticos! – Draco gritou finalmente cansado de tudo aquilo. – Pode usar o Harry contra mim, pai. Use Harry o quanto você quiser. Ele é _Harry Potter_, não se esqueça! Ele derrotou Voldemort! Acha mesmo que ele tem medo de você? Se deseja morrer, então, por favor, vá em frente. Perturbe-o o quanto quiser. Mas tenha em mente que ele é dez vezes mais forte do que você. – Draco sorriu ao ver a expressão confiante do pai se desvanecer. – Não vou desistir dele. Destrua-me se quiser. Não me importo. O que realmente me mataria seria ter que desistir de meu amor por ele.

Lucius parecia prestes a explodir, mas ele se controlou.

- Não seria tão estúpido a ponto de desafiar Harry Potter para um duelo. Estamos no século 21 afinal de contas. As coisas são feitas de maneira diferente. Não preciso matá-lo. Só o que preciso fazer é destruir sua reputação de herói. A imprensa é mais cruel do que qualquer feitiço. E as pessoas acreditam em qualquer bobagem dos jornais. Isso foi uma idéia que aprendemos com os Trouxas. Acho que eles não são tão inúteis no final das contas. – Lucius sorriu maleficamente ao ver o sorriso do filho desaparecer.

- Por que, pai? Por que me odeia tanto? Por que não pode me deixar viver minha vida?

- Por quê? – Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ousa me perguntar por quê? Você sabe por que, Draco. É meu único filho! Tinha grandes planos para você. Mas você jogou tudo fora! Você me deixou apodrecer na cadeia! Fez com que sua mãe agüentasse toda a vergonha sozinha! Foi ainda mais longe e se tornou um Auror, teve um caso com um Weasley e então, como golpe final, se apaixonou por Harry Potter! Acho que todas essas coisas são suficientes para enfurecer qualquer um. – Lucius tirou a varinha da bengala. Draco prendeu a respiração. – Vamos acabar com isso. Já estou cansado. Narcissa, o quarto!

A esposa se retirou com um aceno de cabeça. Lucius apontou a varinha para Draco e sorriu malevolamente.

- Agora, Draco, não se assuste. Não vou machucá-lo. Sabe disso, não? – Lucius se ajoelhou na sua frente e lhe acariciou o rosto com a ponta da varinha. – Se o seu amado Potter vir atrás de você, talvez eu reconsidere minha decisão. Se a troca for justa, deixarei que ele o tenha. Vê como sou bonzinho? Quanto acha que ele estaria disposto a pagar por você?

Ao ouvir as palavras do pai, Draco percebeu finalmente o que Lucius queria e arregalou os olhos.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Draco exclamou. – Então essa é sua verdadeira intenção? Atrair Harry até aqui? Você é um bastardo doente! Ele não virá! Ele não irá negociar nada com um bastardo como você!

- Está me dizendo que o amor dele por você não é assim tão grande? Que interessante! Se é esse o caso, você pode ficar com aqueles que realmente te amam sem ter com o que se preocupar. Certo? – Lucius deu um sorrisinho. – Ah, Draco... Pensei que houvesse lhe educado melhor. Não deveria ter vindo aqui sozinho. Você sabe que eu não sou flor que se cheire. Pensei que soubesse como minha mente funciona.

- O que você quer dele? Você me disse que não se importa com ele! Me disse que ele é patético! Ele não está no seu caminho! Então o que você quer com ele? – Draco perguntou, rapidamente deixando que o desespero tomasse conta de si por não saber exatamente quais eram as reais intenções de Lucius.

- Achei que tivesse dito que ele pode tomar conta de si mesmo. Por que se preocupa com ele?

- Pai! Por favor! Não faça isso! Deixe-o em paz! Sou eu que o senhor quer!

- Realmente. – Lucius parecia cada vez mais satisfeito com o estado de Draco.

- Farei o que você quiser! Mas por favor, deixe Harry em paz!

Draco estava perdido. Sabia disso. Seu pai havia finalmente conseguido deixá-lo sem saída. Mas não podia suportar a idéia do pai chantageando Harry por seus motivos imundos. Se estava em suas mãos poupar Harry de ser o objeto da loucura de Lucius, faria qualquer coisa para proteger o amado.

Lucius beijou Draco nos lábios gentilmente antes de se levantar. Draco sentiu-se nauseado.

- Finalmente, Draco! Estava ficando cansado de achar razões para convencê-lo. Mas como você é meu filho, e eu te conheço bem... Por favor, não leve para o lado pessoal o que eu vou fazer. Lembre-se que eu te amo.

- ...

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Lucius.

--

Ele estava progredindo, ou ao menos pensava que sim. Quantos dias haviam se passado já? Um? Seve? Um mês? Harry não sabia. Sentia-se deprimido por algum tempo, preso em um lugar escuro e revivendo seus piores pesadelos um a um, lutando como um leão conforme eles apareciam. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia lutado contra Voldemort. Até então havia ganhado todas as batalhas, o que era bom. Mas mesmo assim ainda não conseguia sair daquele lugar horrível. Será que ainda tinha mais? Estava cansado. Não queria mais ficar ali. Queria voltar pra casa. Havia um par de olhos azuis constantemente chamando-o. Ele só não conseguia achar o caminho pra casa.

O que mais ele poderia fazer? Já estava se sentindo inquieto. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez sua última prova fosse aprender a domar sua ansiedade, aprender a controlar seu temperamento difícil.

Sirius, no entanto, não havia aprendido nada daquilo. Seu padrinho continuava cabeça-dura. Ainda não conseguia se dar bem com Snape mesmo sendo casado com ele. Se Sirius havia retornado com sua natureza indomável, então por que Harry não podia? Não era justo. Harry queria correr para os braços de Draco. Seu lugar era ali, sabia disso agora.

Então por que ele não podia voltar? O que estava prendendo-o? Sentou-se no chão árido, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou como um bebê. Não soube como começou, nem como parar. Apenas continuou chorando, chamando-se de idiota em voz alta. Estava exausto. A única coisa que lhe dava forças para enxugar as lágrimas e recuperar o autocontrole era a imagem de Draco. Respirou fundo. Havia uma saída em algum lugar, e ele a encontraria não importava como.

Uma luz desceu sobre ele, cegando-o por um instante. Ele piscou, engoliu em seco, e assim que recuperou a visão, sentiu vontade de chorar de novo. A alguns passos dele estava Remus. Ao seu lado estavam seus pais. Ao redor havia várias pessoas que haviam morrido na guerra. Harry mal conhecia a maioria, mas sentia-se responsável por suas mortes mesmo assim. Eles haviam morrido porque ele havia falhado em protegê-los. Ou assim pensava.

- Harry! – exclamou uma linda ruiva, abrindo os braços para recebê-lo.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ver a mãe, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-la.

- Mãe!  - ele sorriu largamente.  

- Estamos tão orgulhosos de você, querido. – ela falou em seu ouvido suavemente, correndo sua mão pela cabeça de Harry. – Você conseguiu tanto!

Achando-se sem palavras, Harry apenas assentiu.

- Filho, - disse seu pai abraçando-o também. – Sempre olhamos por você. Sempre. Você é tão corajoso! Estamos muito orgulhosos.

Harry olhou para os dois com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso é um sonho, certo?

- Mesmo se for, não é melhor sonhar conosco do que com Voldemort? – brincou James.

- É lógico! – Harry exclamou. – Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer. Até Remus está aqui! Remus!

Remus se aproximou e o abraçou brevemente.

- Harry! Estou feliz por vê-lo! Estava muito preocupado com você.

- Remus... Remus... Sinto tanto sua falta! Tenho tanto pra dizer! – Harry começou, emocionado. – A maneira como nos despedimos... Eu me sinto tão culpado! Nem te disse adeus. Fui tão idiota! Eu…

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Você não deve se sentir assim. Não foi sua culpa. Você estava magoado. Não sabia o que iria acontecer.

- Mas se eu tivesse pedido que você ficasse...

- Eu não o teria escutado. – disse Remus. – Por que se sente culpado? Já te disse muitas vezes que o que aconteceu com Sirius não foi sua culpa. O que aconteceu comigo também não. Se alguém é culpado por tudo, esse alguém é Voldemort. Agora que estamos finalmente livres dele, podemos descansar em paz. Todos nós merecemos um descanso, e isso inclui você.

- Pare de se martirizar, filho. – disse James. – Não precisa mais se preocupar com Voldemort. Ele não é nada mais do que uma lembrança. Está na hora de seguir em frente.

- Verdade! – disse Lily, enlaçando a mão de Harry e apertando-a. – Devia aproveitar a vida e se apaixonar devidamente. Há alguém que precisa muito de você agora.

Harry corou.

- Vocês sabem sobre...

Lily e James assentiram.

- E não se importam? Quer dizer... ele não é… uma mulher… - Harry gaguejou.

- Você o ama, não? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim, eu amo! Por mais maluco que isso soe, eu o amo. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

- E ele o ama. Isso é mais do que suficiente para nós. – disse Lily.

- Além do mais, ele o ajudou. – disse James. – Ele o fez aprender a apreciar a vida de novo.

- Isso mesmo. Por isso, é hora de voltar, Harry. Está na hora de ajudá-lo.

- Ajudá-lo? Como assim? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Lily sorriu.

- Ele precisa que você volte. E quando se encontrar novamente com ele, pense em todas as coisas boas que aconteceram entre vocês antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada.

- Mas...

- Nós te amamos, filho. Não se preocupe com mais nada. Apenas vá atrás da sua própria felicidade. Você merece. – disse seu pai. – Adeus.

Lily, James e Remus acenaram para ele enquanto seus corpos desapareciam lentamente na névoa.

- Não! Esperem! Isso não é justo! – Harry reclamou, olhando-os desaparecer. – Eu tenho tanto a dizer! Nem disse adeus direito! Droga! Mãe! Pai! Remus! Não me deixem! Mas que droga!

Harry acordou abruptamente, e deu de cara com Tei Pei sorrindo ao abrir os olhos. Harry sentiu-se desorientado no começo, mas quando finalmente recuperou os sentidos, sentiu vontade de esganar Tei Pei.

- Você! Eu estava com eles e você me trouxe de volta! Por quê? – perguntou ao homenzinho. – Você é um diabo! Não fazia parte de minha recuperação ficar em paz comigo mesmo e meus parentes?

- Você já conseguiu o suficiente, penso eu. – respondeu Tei Pei com sua usual voz calma e suave. – Se quiser, pode ir além. Pode fazer contato com seus parentes de novo. Mas não recomendo. Não acho que precise.

- Pensei que você tivesse me tido que eu tinha sérios problemas quando cheguei aqui!

A calma de Tei Pei continuou inalterada quando ele disse:

- O que eu disse foi que você estava deixando seus medos atrapalharem sua vida. A guerra lhe causou muita dor, mas você decidiu lidar com tudo sozinho. E olhe só o que aconteceu. Você ficou frio e amargo. Mas como se sente agora?

- Tirando o fato de que estou muito zangado?

- Sim, tirando isso.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ponderar sobre seu atual estado mental, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava sentindo-o cheio de energia. De repente podia sentir cada célula de seu corpo, cada batida do coração.

- Eu me sinto... Ótimo! – respondeu sorrindo largamente. – Oh, meu Deus! Eu me sinto maravilhoso!

Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não se sentia como se pudesse conquistar o mundo que estava maravilhado com a energia que agora percorria seu corpo.

- Pensei que fosse acordar me sentindo péssimo! Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

- Ah, apenas um dia.

- UM DIA? Impossível! – Harry exclamou surpreso. – Me pareceu tanto tempo!

- Geralmente é mesmo. O caso de Sirius foi muito mais difícil. Acho... que sua alma não estava assim tão machucada como eu pensava. E você é um bruxo muito poderoso. Além do mais, devia agradecer seu namorado. Parece-me que ele ajudou você a curar seu coração.

Harry sorriu.

- Ele fez mesmo isso... Isso é incrível. Teria sido bom ficar mais tempo com meus pais e com Remus, mas... Acho que é hora de ir pra casa, certo? Ir pra casa... encontrá-lo. – E então Harry se lembrou do que seus pais lhe falaram sobre Draco. Ficou preocupado. – Tei Pei, meus pais me disseram que Draco precisa de minha ajuda. Ele está em apuros?

Tei Pei deu de ombros.

- Como eu posso saber? Não sou Vidente.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Sei... Fala sério! Há algo de errado com ele?

- Isso é algo que vai ter que descobrir por si mesmo. Meu trabalho termina aqui. Já superou seus medos e está finalmente livre das preocupações que lhe atormentavam o coração. Suponho que, se tivéssemos mais tempo, poderíamos ter feito algo para acalmar seu temperamento difícil. Mas acho que você é parecido com seu padrinho nesse ponto, e ele foi um caso perdido quanto a isso desde o começo. Não seja muito teimoso. Tenho certeza de que pode aprender a controlar seu temperamento com o passar dos anos. A vida será seu professor se provar que pode ser um estudante dedicado. E você é, Harry Potter. Você é. Sua recuperação foi incrivelmente rápida. Estou impressionado! Meu conselho para você é apenas um: abra-se para o novo e para o perdão. Se aprender a fazer isso, viverá feliz para sempre. – terminou Tei Pei com um sorriso largo e gentil.

- Então posso ir embora? – perguntou Harry ansiosamente.

- Sim, Senhor Potter. Você ir, a não ser que queira aproveitar minha companhia e essa paisagem maravilhosa por mais algum tempo. Mas eu acho que sua mente já está em outro lugar. – Tei Pei sorriu. – Vá acalmar seu coração com a pessoa que ama.

- Irei. Obrigado! – Harry disse, emocionado.

Agora que estava livre de seu passado, Harry sentia que podia aceitar Draco em sua vida sem reservas. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo. Será que ele notaria algo de diferente em Harry? Mais tarde, quando ele e Sirius já estavam sentados num trem para Londres, Harry perguntou-lhe isso.

- É, eu acho que você está diferente sim. – disse Sirius com um sorriso. – Você me parece mais em paz. Mas Harry... Como direi...

- Dizer o que?

- Bem... – Sirius encarou o afilhado. – Sei por experiência própria o que está sentindo agora. Mas... Só porque resolveu esse problema, não significa que os outros irão embora também.

Harry franziu a testa.

- E…?

- E... – Sirius olhou para outro lado como se escondesse algo de Harry. – Você só vai saber se realmente aprendeu a lição quando lidar com o próximo problema.

- Não queira me deixar pra baixo! – Harry exclamou. – Está com ciúmes porque você demorou um ano para se recuperar e eu demorei apenas dois meses!

Sirius sorriu fracamente para Harry.

- Espero que esteja mesmo totalmente recuperado, Harry, do fundo do meu coração.

Harry sentiu como se Sirius estivesse lhe escondendo algo por trás daquele sorriso, e ele soube que estava certo quando Sirius continuou evitando olhar para ele.

- O que foi? Qual é o problema? – perguntou.

- Nada.

- Corta essa, Sirius! Está mentindo! O que aconteceu? – Harry apertou o braço do padrinho com força. – Tem algo a ver com Draco?

Sirius olhou para ele com surpresa e Harry sentiu o coração pular uma batida.

- Meu Deus, Sirius! O que foi? Você falou com Snape?

Sirius assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

- Falei com ele essa manhã. Queria que ele soubesse que estávamos voltando. Ele está na sua casa.

- E? – Harry pressionou ansiosamente.

Sirius mordeu o lábio.

- Planejava esperar até que a gente chegasse para te contar...

- CONTAR O QUE?

- Seu pesadelo, Harry... Foi real. – Sirius deixou escapar. – Draco foi atacado e seu apartamento foi destruído. Nada aconteceu com ele, como você mesmo sabe. Afinal de contas, você falou com ele naquele mesmo dia. Mas... Parece que as coisas se complicaram. Lucius saiu da prisão.

Harry fechou os olhos. De repente, o mundo parecia fora de foco.

- Por favor, me diga que Draco está bem.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não sei. Severus não sabe também. Lucius tem atormentado Draco desde foi colocado em prisão domiciliar. E ontem Draco foi falar com ele... mas até agora ele não retornou pra casa.

_Continua..._

_Nota da autora: Não, você não está sonhando! Um capítulo novo! Wheee! Mas será que alguém ainda se importa? Bem, de qualquer forma, resolvi voltar aos meus projetos antigos para que as histórias tenham um fim apropriado. Vou tentar com todas as forças traduzir os últimos capítulos, ok? Espero que me perdoem!_


	46. Negociações

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 46 – **Negociações**

'A Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black', agora de Harry, estava um tumulto só.

Enquanto Severus explicava a verdade sobre Draco, Bellatrix e Lucius para um Harry muito zangado, Sirius estava em uma discussão acalorada com o retrato de sua mãe no hall. Entre os gritos de '_Por que você não está morto, seu miserável imprestável_?' da Sra. Black, e '_Ele mentiu pra mim, o desgraçado_! _E você! Nunca deveria ter confiado em você_!' de Harry, Severus já sentia uma enxaqueca violenta chegando. Ele sabia que a coisa só pioraria daquele momento em diante já que ele ainda tinha que contar a Harry sobre Johnson Smear e seu passado como o abusivo amante de Draco.

Severus estava preocupado com Draco, mas esperava que Lucius não tomasse medidas drásticas contra o filho. Pelo menos não ainda. Embora Lucius fosse um bastardo doente, Draco era seu único herdeiro. Pensando bem, Lucius havia deixado que Smear torturasse Draco.

Severus suspirou. Sentia-se culpado o suficiente por ter deixado Draco enfrentar Lucius sozinho sem que Harry o ficasse lembrando disso a cada segundo. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Sabia o quanto era importante para Draco lidar com aquele assunto em particular por si mesmo. Severus bem que tentara explicar aquilo para o Grifinório teimoso, mas ele não escutava.

O discurso enfurecido de Harry já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Aquilo aliado à briga da Sra. Black com Sirius o faria perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas.

- Sirius! – Severus gritou. – Você quer, por favor, calar esse maldito retrato?

- Não sei como! – Sirius gritou de volta. – Por que não vem até aqui e me ajuda? Acha que eu me divirto ouvindo essa velha rabugenta? Sei que sou masoquista por ter casado com você, mas ouvir minha mãe gritando nos meus ouvidos é muito pior do que ter que aturar você de mau humor!

Severus resmungou algo. A Sra. Black gritou algo sobre o que ela teria feito em vida para ter um filho tão ingrato, que além de tudo também era _bicha_.

Harry, que até aquele momento vinha andando freneticamente de um lado para o outro da sala desde que Severus começara a explicar toda a situação a ele, correu até o retrato da Sra. Black, apontou sua varinha para ela e lançou o feitiço que Draco lhe ensinara. Em poucos segundos caiu no sono e a casa ficou em silêncio.

Mas a trégua não durou muito. Harry rapidamente voltou para a sala para continuar com o seu discurso inflamado sobre a imprudência de Draco e a falta de coragem de Severus.

- Por que deixou que ele fosse sozinho à Mansão se sabia que as intenções de Lucius não eram boas? – Harry perguntou pela décima vez, fazendo com que Severus realmente considerasse a possibilidade de lhe lançar um feitiço.

- Já expliquei a você, Potter. Não vou ficar me repetindo.

- Mas deveria, seu idiota! – Harry o atacou sem um pingo de medo do olhar assassino de Severus. – Deveria tê-lo impedido! Deveria pelo menos tê-lo seguido!

- Está bem claro que você não conhece nem um pouco o orgulho de um Sonserino. – Severus retrucou. – Draco não queria que eu fosse, Potter. Ele queria enfrentar Lucius sozinho. Tente você impedir que um Sonserino faça o que deseja!

- Bem, você é um! Deveria saber como! Além do mais, isso é besteira! Você não queria se envolver, isso sim. Você falhou com ele!

- Ah, por favor! Não venha com essa conversinha pra cima de mim! Fui eu quem salvou Draco de uma vida miserável! Eu! Você não faz idéia do que ele passou, do que ele teve que agüentar no passado!

- Do que você está falando? O que aconteceu com ele que foi tão horrível?

Severus sentou-se no sofá e suspirou cansado. Deveria contar tudo a Harry? O garoto parecia ansioso para saber mais. Severus sabia que Draco queria contar ele mesmo sobre Smear. Mas Draco não estava lá. Era importante que Harry soubesse a verdade. Seu amor por Draco seria colocado à prova, mas era necessário.

Sem se demorar muito, Severus jogou o jornal do dia anterior na direção de Harry. Conforme Harry passava os olhos nele, Severus preparou-se para ouvir mais gritos e acusações, mas ficou surpreso por não ouvir nada.

- O que foi, Harry? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

Severus fitou Harry e seu coração amoleceu um pouco. Não pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu pena do garoto. O Harry nervosinho, que havia entrado naquela sala gritando palavras de vingança, estava agora completamente em silêncio. Suas bochechas, que até então estavam vermelhas de raiva, agora estavam pálidas.

Severus podia imaginar os sentimentos do rapaz. Harry provavelmente estava terrivelmente confuso e sentindo-se traído. Severus esperava apenas que o amor de Harry fosse mais forte do que tudo, porque Draco precisava daquele amor. E se Harry não fosse capaz de superar aquilo, então ele não merecia Draco.

- Harry? – Sirius chamou preocupado, indo ficar ao lado do afilhado e lendo a notícia por sobre seu ombro. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele exclamou: - Mas que merda! Do que eles estão falando? Severus! – Sirius olhou para o marido à procura de uma explicação razoável. – O que é isso? Draco foi um...

Severus suspirou.

- Garoto de programa? Sim, por um curto período de tempo.

Harry ficou ainda mais pálido. Severus teve a impressão de que ele vomitaria a qualquer momento. Sirius ofegou.

- Mas o artigo conta apenas mentiras sobre o que aconteceu com ele. – Severus continuou. – Potter, você tem que entender que... POTTER! – Severus gritou para que Harry acordasse. – Você está me ouvindo? O artigo de Hagen é uma completa bobagem! Draco não se vendeu porque quis! Seu ex-namorado o forçou a isso. Johnson Smear, que o atacou recentemente, foi muito charmoso no começo do relacionamento deles, e ele conseguiu atrair Draco até sua teia de mentiras. Naquele tempo, Draco passava por uma fase difícil. O mundo bruxo lhe havia virado as costas porque ele era um Malfoy. Draco não podia voltar à casa dos pais, e nem queria, porque eles não o aceitavam. E o mundo Trouxa era completamente estranho para ele. Draco foi criado para desprezar os Trouxas. Ele não sabia nada sobre eles. Por isso ele pensou que Smear fosse sua salvação. Infelizmente, Smear lhe mostrou um outro tipo de inferno...

Severus esperou que Harry retrucasse, mas este permaneceu calado. Parecia que sua alma havia sido sugada para fora do corpo. Nem Severus nem Sirius fizeram nada para confortá-lo. Sirius bem que tentou, mas Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Continue falando. – disse Harry finalmente, num tom de voz baixo e rouco.

Severus admirou sua coragem.

- Draco era muito jovem. Ele estava com medo, sozinho e desesperado. Então Smear apareceu lhe prometendo mundos e fundos. Draco só caiu no conto porque estava ansioso para sentir o calor de outro ser humano. Mas ele foi idiota. Logo ele percebeu que Smear não era um bom homem. Ele até tentou largá-lo quando os problemas realmente começaram. Mas Smear se tornou violento e abusivo. Ele trancou Draco e o fez vender seu corpo para seus clientes ricos. Smear tinha um prostíbulo na Travessa do Tranco. Draco era sua _mercadoria_ mais cara.

Harry sentiu-se nauseado. Queria que Severus parasse de falar porque ele não queria ouvir mais nada. Mas sua boca estava fechada. Sabia que teria que ouvir a história toda, não importava o quão dolorosa fosse. Por isso, deixou que Severus continuasse.

- Draco não se entregou tão facilmente. Ele lutou o quanto pôde. Smear começou a drogá-lo para que ele se tornasse mais submisso.

As palavras feriram o coração de Harry. Ele sentiu-se sem ar.

- Severus… Acho que já é o bastante. – disse Sirius preocupado com a palidez do afilhado.

- Não. – disse Harry sem saber de onde tirara forças. – Preciso saber de tudo.

- Acho que já ouvimos o bastante, Harry. – Sirius retrucou. – O que mais você quer saber? Os detalhes?

- Claro que não! Mas eu sei que tem mais. Certo? – Harry olhou para Severus com tal intensidade que o homem hesitou por um momento.

- Realmente. – disse Severus, evitando o olhar de Harry.

O que ele tinha a dizer demandaria demais dele. Ele também precisava se preparar para a possibilidade de ser atacado de verdade por Harry. O moreno certamente ficaria furioso ao saber que Severus deixara Draco encontrar Lucius sabendo que Lucius havia sido responsável por todas as atrocidades que Draco sofrera.

- O que eu tenho a dizer foi o que mais magoou Draco. Ele descobriu depois que seus pais haviam pagado Smear para que o violentasse repetidamente como uma maneira de curá-lo de sua _doença_... Eles acharam que Draco voltaria para casa após uma experiência tão horrível. Mas aconteceu o contrário. Draco jurou nunca mais vê-los de novo. – Severus deu uma risada amarga. – Como eu odiei Lucius quando ouvi tudo isso. Não esperava que ele fosse capaz de algo assim contra o próprio filho... Draco estava destruído quando eu o socorri. Achei que ele nunca se recuperaria da dor e da humilhação que Smear o havia feito passar. Mas Draco é forte. Ele conseguiu se curar mais rapidamente do que eu pensava. Deixe-o com os Weasleys por um tempo. Ele ficou melhor a cada dia. Até mesmo começou a trabalhar. Tenho muito orgulho do meu afilhado, Potter. E se você o machucar mais, eu vou matá-lo.

As últimas palavras de Severus foram ameaçadoras. Se Harry ousasse falar mal de Draco, ou mesmo pensar algo ruim sobre ele, Severus iria defender o afilhado como se este fosse seu próprio filho. Mas sua expressão dura amoleceu mais uma vez quando ele viu as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelo rosto de Harry.

Harry estava arrasado, mas Severus notou que seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Preparou-se então para o golpe que certamente viria em sua direção. E não estava errado.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? Quando sabia que Lucius havia feito algo tão horrível contra o próprio filho! Como pôde deixar que Draco o encontrasse sozinho? – Harry gritou, tentando bater em Severus. Sirius o segurou rapidamente. Embora entendesse a dor de Harry, Severus era seu marido. _Ele_ teria o prazer de torturá-lo depois.

- ME SOLTE, SIRIUS! – Harry lutou para escapar das mãos firmes de Sirius sem sucesso. – Não posso acreditar que esteja do lado dele!

- Não estou do lado dele! Mas por favor, acalme-se! Não ajudará Draco em nada desse jeito! Precisa se controlar! – Sirius tentou apaziguá-lo. – Severus estava errado, mas ele tentou impedir Draco! Você o ouviu! Draco estava determinado a ir não importa o que acontecesse.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de raiva. Ele olhou com fúria para Severus e Sirius.

- Ok. Sei como aquele idiota pode ser teimoso...

Severus queria adicionar um "_olha quem está falando_", mas decidiu ficar quieto. Harry estava no limite. Uma palavra errada e ele perderia o controle sobre seus poderes mágicos.

- Mas ainda acho que você estava errado. – Harry terminou fazendo um esforço enorme para controlar a raiva.

Severus sabia muito bem daquilo. Sabia que havia falhado com o afilhado. Merecia a fúria de Harry e mais. A única desculpa que podia dar era a de que ainda não havia feito nada porque Sirius havia lhe pedido que esperasse a volta dos dois. Não que Severus precisasse de ajuda. Ele só achava que era a coisa certa a fazer já que nem Sirius nem Harry sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo na vida de Draco.

- Me leve até a Mansão. – Harry ordenou.

- Farei isso. Mas Potter... Há algo que preciso saber.

- O que? – Harry rosnou.

- Você ama Draco?

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa e o confundiu por um momento.

- Por que você...?

- Você o ama? – Severus insistiu. A resposta àquela pergunta era muito importante.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Amo.

- Mesmo sabendo sobre Smear e o resto?

Harry assentiu sem titubear.

- Não foi culpa dele, certo? È bom mesmo que Smear esteja morto ou eu o teria matado!

Severus acreditou nele.

- Só perguntei porque Draco já sofreu o bastante.

- Snape, Draco e eu temos um passado complicado, portanto não posso prometer que nunca vou magoá-lo. Ele me magoou por não confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar sobre o que aconteceu...

- Você não entende, Potter! Não vê como é difícil para ele manter um segredo desses de você? Ele...

- Não me importo! – Harry o interrompeu. – Isso é entre eu e o Draco. O que importa agora é descobrir o que Lucius fez com ele. O resto pode esperar.

Severus concordou, mesmo que contra sua vontade. No entanto, não gostava de receber ordens de Potter.

- Certo, vou levá-lo até a Mansão. Vou te dar meu apoio.

- Não preciso de apoio. Posso lidar com Lucius com os olhos fechados!

Severus fez uma careta.

- Você e Draco realmente se merecem... Vocês são teimosos e cabeçudos!

- Harry, vamos com você. – disse Sirius decidido. – Isso é um fato. Então vamos lá, pessoal! Mexam-se! Temos um salvamento para fazer!

- Você vai ficar aqui, Sirius. – disseram Harry e Severus ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius os olhou com incredulidade.

- Até parece!

- Ninguém sabe que você está vivo, seu imbecil! – Severus exclamou. – Não concordamos em manter isso em segredo? Você sabe que ainda há pessoas querendo te matar.

- Não vou deixar meu afilhado lutar sozinho! Não sou você! – Sirius o atacou.

Severus resmungou.

- Você é um... Já se esqueceu que o seu comportamento irresponsável no passado o fez cair no véu? Não ajudou Potter! Só lhe trouxe mais dor! Quando vai aprender, Sirius? E não estou dizendo isso apenas para feri-lo, mas porque não vou agüentar perdê-lo de novo!

Os olhos de Sirius vacilaram. Chegou perto do marido e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Severus... Eu também te amo, seu velho idiota.

Por um lado, Severus sentiu-se desconfortável por deixar que Harry presenciasse aquela cena patética. Mas por outro, havia sentido muito a falta de Sirius para se importar com o que o pirralho pensava dele. Era a primeira vez que Sirius o tocava desde que voltara.

Longe de pensar que a cena era patética, Harry ficou muito tocado. Aquilo o fez sentir ainda mais a falta de Draco.

- Sirius, pode vir com a gente se quiser. – disse Harry, fazendo com que Severus lhe lançasse um olhar sombrio. – Mas você e Snape terão que me esperar do lado de fora da Mansão.

- Está agindo como Draco. – apontou Severus com uma careta.

Harry encontrou forças para sorrir.

- Acho que é por isso que somos almas gêmeas.

Severus lhe sorriu de volta.

- Certo, Potter. Vamos salvar a sua _dama_.

--

Harry esperava encontrar vários feitiços protetores ao redor da Mansão Malfoy, mas surpreendentemente ele não encontrou nenhum. O lugar todo parecia deserto com a exceção de um elfo-doméstico chamado Trinity que parecia não ter notado a presença de Harry. Trinity estava assustado com Hermione Granger e seu discurso sobre o F.A.L.E.

Harry ficou muito surpreso ao vê-la. Snape não havia dito nada a mais ninguém sobre Draco.

- Hermione! – Harry a chamou.

Hermione virou-se e sorriu largamente quando viu o amigo.

- Harry! – ela correu em sua direção e lhe abraçou com força. – Sentimos tanto a sua falta! Quando você chegou?

- Essa manhã, após uma longa viagem. Não esperava encontrar você aqui. Então você já sabe...

- Não, ela não sabe de nada. – interrompeu Lucius do topo da escada de mármore. – Eu a convidei a vir aqui para discutir algo relacionado a Draco. Ela não sabe que eu o tenho em meu poder.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Seu maior desejo era apontar a varinha para Lucius e enfeitiçá-lo pra sempre. Toda a raiva que havia sentido ao ouvir o que ele fizera com Draco se multiplicou por cem. Mas antes de destruir Lucius como queria, precisava saber onde Draco estava preso.

- Hermione, esse monstro raptou Draco! – Harry disse entredentes. – E eu estou aqui para libertá-lo.

Lucius lhe sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Estou muito feliz por vê-lo, Potter. Ou será que devo chamá-lo de genro? Por que não vem até aqui e dá um abraço no seu novo 'pai'?

- Irei só para apunhalá-lo pelas costas. – rosnou Harry.

- Ah, já está falando como um Malfoy! Estou emocionado.

- Corta o papo furado, Malfoy. Cadê o Draco?

- Ele está em seu quarto e me disse que não quer sair de lá... – disse Hermione, surpreendendo ambos. – Ele está se comportando como um idiota, pra variar...

- Como você sabe? – Lucius perguntou.

- Ao contrário do que pensa, _Senhor_, eu sei o que está acontecendo. Draco me ligou e me disse que ele não iria trabalhar porque estava preso na casa dos pais. Ele também estava drogado, pelo que pude perceber. A voz dele parecia arrastada demais para o meu gosto. Claro, sendo um Auror, ele podia muito bem lutar contra os efeitos da droga e escapar da sua prisão de ouro. Mas surpreendentemente, ele não quer. Disse que precisa ficar e descobrir quais são os seus planos.

- Ele ligou pra você? O que mais ele disse? – Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

- Bem...

- Bobagem! Como ele pode ter te chamado? Eu confisquei sua varinha! – exclamou Lucius.

- Você esqueceu de confiscar o telefone celular dele também. – disse Hermione feliz. – Sabe o que é isso? Aquele aparelho Trouxa... Ah, espere um pouco! Você não sabe! Afinal de contas, esteve preso todo esse tempo. Não só isso, mas você também não se importa com nada que venha dos Trouxas, não é mesmo? Melhor pra nós. Graças à sua ignorância, Draco conseguiu me chamar sem usar mágica! Que tal isso como ironia?

Harry sorriu. Nunca havia sentido tanto orgulho da atitude confiante de Hermione como naquele momento. Lucius, por outro lado, estava muito zangado.

O Malfoy mais velho franziu o cenho.

- Não pense que me venceu, sua sangue-ruim. Ainda tenho Draco comigo, não se esqueça!

- E você não se esqueça de que ainda estamos de olho em você. Pode ter comprado sua liberdade, mas há pessoas no Ministério que acreditam na justiça e só estão esperando por uma oportunidade para colocar as mãos em você de novo. Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado. – ela disse sem hesitação. Harry sentiu vontade de lhe dar um beijo. – Por que me chamou aqui?

- Na verdade, você era minha segunda escolha. Só a chamei aqui porque Potter parecia estar fora de alcance. Precisava de você para lhe dar uma mensagem. Mas não preciso mais de você. Não sabe como dói ter que sujar essas paredes com sua presença.

- É a sua família que suja essas paredes, não ela! – Harry exclamou furioso, apontando sua varinha para Lucius. – Agora me leve até Draco!

- Por quê? Você ouviu sua amiga sangue-ruim. Draco quer ficar aqui. – disse Lucius com um sorriso desagradável.

- Não me importo! Vou levá-lo comigo! Não tente me impedir ou vai sentir minha fúria. – Harry o ameaçou.

- Palavras fortes as suas. Está preparado para me matar pelo meu filho? Você o ama tanto assim?

- Amo! – Harry respondeu sem titubear.

- Ah, mas se me matar vai direto pra prisão. – Lucius apontou.

- Eu testemunharei em sua defesa. – Hermione disse rapidamente. – Direi ao tribunal que foi legítima defesa.

- Hmm... – Lucius acariciou a ponta da sua bengala pensativo. – Realmente. Mas já comecei uma campanha de difamação contra Potter e Draco. Vi a pesquisa do Profeta Diário. As pessoas são completamente contra o relacionamento deles. Além disso, eles acham que Draco está tentando tomar o meu lugar e controlar meu império, o que significa que Potter também está envolvido nesse esquema horrível. Se me matar, seus amigos poderão até ajudá-lo a não ir pra cadeia, Potter, mas o público irá ficar contra você. Você será tratado como um criminoso. O engraçado sobre as pessoas é que elas têm a memória muito curta. Era de se esperar que elas fossem ficar agradecidas ao seu precioso herói pela vida toda. Mas quando as coisas melhoram, elas tendem a se esquecer das coisas ruins do passado. Agem como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. As pessoas são assim, Potter. Elas não ficarão ao seu lado, nem mesmo por matarem um criminoso como eu. – Lucius parou para saborear o efeito de suas palavras em ambos.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou quase rosnando.

- Como disse sua amiga, há pessoas contra mim no Ministério. As que estão do meu lado estão hesitantes em completar a minha sentença. Quero minha liberdade, e quero meu nome limpo.

Harry franziu a testa.

- E daí? O que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Quero que você me ajude com a Suprema Corte. Use sua influência para me libertar mais rapidamente.

- O que? De jeito nenhum! – Harry quase riu Lucius realmente achava que ele podia conseguir algo daquele porte com a Suprema Corte? Mesmo se fosse possível, ele nunca o faria.

- Nem mesmo por Draco? – Lucius perguntou, bancando o advogado do diabo. – Estou desapontado. Pensei que amasse meu filho.

- Eu amo! Mas...

- Você prefere escolher o que é certo, o que é justo. – Lucius o interrompeu com escárnio. – Isso é tão nobre, Potter. Prefere sacrificar seu amor pelo bem da nação. É muito poético. Sinto até lágrima nos olhos.

Harry cerrou os punhos com mais força. Amaldiçoar Lucius não seria o suficiente. Ele teria que usar a força física pelo menos uma vez.

- Não conheço ninguém na Suprema Corte. – Harry rosnou. – Não tenho nenhuma influência no Ministério.

- Muito bem. – Lucius se empertigou e sorriu. – Draco fica então. Para ser honesto, qualquer que seja a resposta, eu saio ganhando, Potter. Quero minha liberdade de volta sem dúvidas. Mas ter Draco de volta é um ganho e tanto. É algo que eu venho querendo desde que fui preso. Fui muito bonzinho com ele no passado.

Harry não pôde acreditar em tal mentira. Lucius apenas sorriu ao continuar:

- Enquanto estava na prisão, fiquei pensando que uma pessoa tão teimosa como Draco precisa de um pulso mais firme. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele precisa ter a memória alterada. Nunca tentei isso antes. Talvez eu não o cure de sua homossexualidade, mas com certeza pode fazer com que ele se esqueça de _você_.

- Seu bastardo doente! – Harry gritou, furioso. – Pode fazer o que quiser com minha reputação! Não me importo! Mas vou levar Draco comigo! Tente me impedir se puder! Nada me dará mais prazer do que acabar com a sua raça!

Os olhos verdes lançaram faíscas de fúria na direção de Lucius que o fizeram estremecer.

- Não vou matá-lo, mas vou torturá-lo o bastante que você vai desejar estar morto. – Harry continuou.

Lucius agarrou a varinha com as mãos trêmulas e a puxou para fora da bengala.

- Se eu fosse você, deixaria Draco ir sem muito alarde. – sugeriu Hermione. – Porque quando Harry perde o controle, é difícil pará-lo.

- Draco prefere ficar aqui. – disse Lucius.

- Duvido. – Harry retrucou.

- Só o que tem a fazer é me ajudar, Potter. Então Draco será seu novamente, e eu deixarei vocês em paz.

- Ou... – Harry apontou sua varinha na direção de Lucius. – eu poderia simplesmente estuporar você, levá-lo para o Ministério e acusá-lo de não só raptar o próprio filho mas também ameaçar um civil e também uma funcionária do Ministério!

Lucius apertou a varinha com mais força.

- Então é assim que as coisas vão ser...

- É exatamente assim que as coisas vão ser! – Harry disse rispidamente.

- E você não se importa com o que pode acontecer a Draco. – Lucius apontou maldosamente.

- Se ficar algo com ele, juro que te mato sem piedade! – Harry gritou com raiva. – Você tem uma escolha! Se entregue e eu lhe pouparia a vida. Mas não terei piedade nenhuma se usar seu filho como escudo!

Lucius sorriu.

- Muito bem, Potter. Você não me dá escolha a não ser fazer algo que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Num movimento rápido, Lucius lançou uma maldição na direção de Harry. Embora Harry estivesse fora de forma, ele conseguiu se desviar um segundo antes de ser atingido. Hermione procurou abrigo atrás de um grande pilar Grego, enquanto Harry se escondeu atrás do outro.

O Hall de entrada da Mansão Malfoy transformou-se num campo de batalha, com feitiços e maldições voando para todos os lado sem poupar nada pelo caminho. Lucius não pareceu se importar com as conseqüências de suas ações. Estava cego pelo ódio e só queria ferir Harry a qualquer custo.

- Draco ficará muito feliz em saber que você não o ama, Potter. – gritou Lucius, jogando uma maldição na direção de Harry. O raio de luz atingiu uma das paredes perto da porta de entrada e deixou um grande buraco em seu lugar.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o meu amor pelo Draco, seu maldito! Eu o amo! E lutarei por ele até que fique sem nenhuma energia no corpo! – Harry gritou de volta, lançando um feitiço em Lucius e atingindo um retrato no topo da escada. O homem que ali residia fugiu para o retrato ao lado gritando.

A chegada de Sirius e Severus chocou Lucius por um momento.

- O que é isso? Um fantasma? – perguntou ele com a testa franzida.

Sirius sorriu seco.

- Realmente. Voltei do mundo dos mortos para assombrá-lo!

Severus puxou Sirius para o lado antes que ele fosse atingido por uma maldição de Lucius. Harry grunhiu algo. Severus o olhou com uma carranca.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Severus perguntou.

- Sei lá! Mas devia ter feito alguma coisa! Hermione e eu temos tudo sobre controle aqui! – Harry disse.

Severus olhou em volta e sorriu com escárnio.

- Claro, posso ver isso claramente. Está lidando tão bem com a situação que a casa está aos pedaços!

Harry pensou em replicar, mas o grito de Hermione chamou sua atenção.

- Hermione! – gritou para ela. – Você está bem?

- Estou! – ela assegurou do outro lado do Hall. – Foi só um arranhão... Um maldito arranhão!

- Droga! – Harry suspirou. – Somos quatro contra um e ainda assim não conseguimos derrotá-lo!

- Isso não é nada. O pior é que você é o Grande Harry Potter. – disse Severus. – E pensar que foi você quem derrotou Lorde Voldemort.

Harry fez uma careta. Sabia que estava fora de forma sem que as pessoas tivessem que lhe apontar o fato.

- Proponho que o ataquemos todos de uma vez. – sugeriu Sirius com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Severus e Harry o olharam com uma carranca.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou, irritado com os olhares.

- Você é um caso perdido, Sirius. – disse Severus. Sirius apenas deu de ombros.

- Certo, Potter! Vamos fazer o seguinte! – gritou Lucius de repente. – Eu vou fugir, e levarei Draco comigo. Você nunca o verá de novo. Que tal? Ainda assim se recusa a me ajudar?

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Harry gritou de volta.

- Certo! Seu desejo é uma ordem! Eu vou… Ugh!

Eles ouviram um estampido e a Mansão ficou quieta. Harry franziu o cenho. Cuidadosamente, relanceou na direção de Lucius e o viu caído com a cara no chão no topo da escadaria. Lucius havia sido atingido. Harry olhou para Hermione imaginando se ela fora capaz de estuporá-lo, mas sua amiga parecia tão confusa quanto ele.

Harry olhou para o corpo de Lucius de novo e viu Narcissa Malfoy elegantemente vestida num vestido azul turquesa todo de seda e coberto de pequenos diamantes, carregando sua varinha em uma mão e uma mala na outra.

Ela jogou a mala sem cuidado nenhum perto dos pés de Harry e disse:

- Achará evidências suficientes nessa mala para colocar meu marido atrás das grades por um bom tempo. Em troca, quero ser deixada em paz. E eu quero a memória de Lucius alterada para que ele nunca descubra que fui eu quem o traí. – Ela se virou para Hermione. – Não quero ver Lucius novamente nessa casa por pelo menos uns 60 anos. – Voltou-se para Harry novamente. – Quanto a você, Draco está no quarto. Pode levá-lo daqui. Não quero mais aqui.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

Narcissa suspirou impaciente.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu me acostumei a ficar no comando enquanto Lucius estava na prisão. Digamos apenas que eu esteja cansada de ficar recebendo ordens a todo o momento. Tenho meus próprios planos agora. Além disso, ele matou minha irmã. Não posso perdoá-lo por isso.

- Por mim tudo bem! – Sirius exclamou, ignorando o choque de Narcissa ao vê-lo correr na direção de Lucius para prendê-lo.

- Você está vivo! – ela exclamou com desgosto.

- Sim, querida prima. Estou vivo. – Sirius sorriu.

Hermione, que até então estivera chocada em vê-lo também, correu para perto de Sirius após se recuperar do susto. Perguntaria a Harry sobre ele depois. O trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Farei o que disse. – disse Hermione a Narcissa. – Mas não antes de checar se o que há na mala é mesmo o suficiente para prender Lucius novamente ou não. Sinto muito, mas terei que levá-la até o Ministério comigo. Eu prometo que Lucius não vai saber que você esteve lá, ou que nos ajudou.

Narcissa não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o acordo, mas como eles eram quatro contra uma, acabou concordando.

- Certo. Mas não serei colocada em uma cela imunda!

- Então vai nos deixar em paz. – disse Harry olhando para ela. – Promete que vai desaparecer de nossas vidas e nunca mais vai incomodar Draco quando Lucius for novamente para a prisão?

Os olhos frios e azuis de Narcissa, que lhe lembravam os de Draco quando este ainda era um pirralho mimado, lhe trespassaram.

- Sim, Potter. Eu prometo. Draco deixou de ser meu filho quando resolveu se entregar aos seus impulsos primitivos. Ele é todo seu. Trinity irá levá-lo até ele.

O elfo-doméstico se inclinou ante a presença de Harry. O moreno ainda olhou uma vez mais para Narcissa antes de seguir a pequena criatura pelos longos corredores da Mansão.

- Tome cuidado, Harry! – gritou Sirius.

- Tomarei! – disse Harry.

Não encontrou problemas no caminho. Trinity tirou uma chave de ouro de seus trapos e destrancou a porta do quarto de Draco. Então se inclinou novamente e deixou Harry sozinho.

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais forte ao avistar Draco dormindo na cama. Lutou contra a urgência de pegá-lo nos braços e apertá-lo com força. Draco parecia tão frágil que ele temia quebrá-lo no desespero de senti-lo. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro e lhe acariciou o rosto ternamente. Seus dedos tremeram ligeiramente ao tocar Draco de novo. Havia sentido tanta falta daquela pele perfeita. Inclinando-se para frente, beijou os lábios de Draco. O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Harry? È mesmo você? O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou tonto.

Harry o beijou mais uma vez e disse:

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Tudo vai ficar bem. Estou aqui pra te levar pra casa comigo.

_Continua..._

_Mais dois capítulos e... o fim! Obrigada pela paciência! _


	47. Me ame

**Disclaimer**: A maioria dos personagens e situações dessa história são de propriedade de J.K.Rowlings e WB. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer tipo.

Cap. 47 – **Me Ame**

Draco nunca se esqueceria do estresse que teve que passar naquele frio começo de Dezembro. Durante as duas semanas que se seguiram, ele teve que agüentar uma série de julgamentos e infindáveis depoimentos na Sala de Tribunal número 10. Haviam sido horas e horas de humilhação, algo que necessitara de muita coragem.

Não havia sido fácil testemunhar contra Lucius tendo-o a apenas alguns metros dele, encarando Draco com olhos assassinos. Havia sido ainda mais difícil expor sua vida pessoal para todos no Tribunal. Mas tinha que ser feito. A tortura que sofrera nas mãos de Smear, a violência, o estupro... E a pior parte: dizer a todos que _Lucius_ era o culpado por trás de todas aquelas coisas horríveis.

Seus esforços valeram a pena. Seu depoimento foi um definitivo e final golpe da longa ficha de crimes de Lucius. Foi o suficiente para trancá-lo para sempre. Enquanto Lucius era levado por um grupo de cinco Aurores – Hermione sendo um deles – ele lançou a Draco um último olhar de ódio avisando-o para tomar cuidado porque ele ainda iria causar muitos problemas.

Durante aqueles quinze dias, Draco quase não teve tempo de conversar com Harry apropriadamente. Tinha pavor em imaginar o que Harry estava pensando dele após ouvir sobre a verdadeira história do seu passado. Embora Harry houvesse tentado conversar com ele antes, Draco preferira adiar a dolorosa conversa para depois do julgamento de Lucius.

Porém, agora que tudo estava acabado, Draco decidira se isolar e encarar seus demônios sozinho. Decidira ignorar as ligações insistentes de Harry o máximo possível. Em sua mente, tinha que percorrer aquele caminho das lembranças de seu passado sozinho para encerrá-lo de uma vez por todas antes de começar um novo. Contra os protestos de Hermione e Boss, entrou sua carta de demissão e foi se esconder num Motel Trouxa perto do Ministério.

A verdade era que ele se sentia um fracassado. Seu orgulho estava aos pedaços. Ele havia estado tão certo de si mesmo. Havia pensado que era invencível, mas dois encontros com Lucius haviam provado que ele estava errado. Havia se deixado capturar numa armadilha infantil, e nem havia tentado sair dela por conta própria. Hermione e Harry tiveram que libertá-lo. E pior, foi sua _mãe_ quem ajudou a pegar Lucius no final.

A impressão que tinha era a de que havia vivido uma mentira até aquele momento. Estava arrasado e deprimido. Antes havia sido um dos melhores Aurores do pedaço. Era dono de um apartamento ótimo e levava uma vida maravilhosa. Mas agora ele era apenas patético.

Começou a beber todas as noites para ajudá-lo a dormir, o que só serviu para fazer com que ele se sentisse ainda pior.

No sábado à noite, um dia depois da prisão de Lucius, um Harry muito zangado arrombou seu quarto de hotel sem seu consentimento, tirou-o da cama e o chacoalhou até que Draco não tivesse alternativa a não ser reagir.

- Mas que porra é essa, Potter? Me solta! – Draco gritou. Empurrou Harry com todas as suas forças, mas foi ele quem acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na cama.

Porque sua cabeça ainda sentia os efeitos do uísque da noite passada, viu o quarto rodar.

- O que diabos você quer? – perguntou a Harry de mau-humor.

Harry cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que eu quero? Bem, vamos ver. Estou procurando pelo meu namorado, Draco Malfoy. Viu ele em algum lugar? – Harry perguntou sério.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Pare de tentar bancar o engraçadinho...  

- Por um acaso eu estou rindo?

Draco olhou para ele e viu que, realmente, Harry parecia bem sério. Nunca o vira com aquele olhar antes. Também o fez perceber o quão maravilhoso e atraente Harry estava. Não havia reparado em como a aparência do moreno melhorara desde que voltara do Tibet. Havia perdido muita coisa.

Esse era o novo Harry Potter. Estava usando jeans, um suéter preto e jaqueta de couro preta. Um cachecol da Grifinória estava em volta do seu pescoço. Harry não tinha mais nenhum traço do antigo e deprimido Harry que encontrara em Setembro. Os olhos verdes que Draco tanto adorava irradiavam vida e paixão novamente.

Ver Harry tão bem deveria ter feito com que ele ficasse feliz. Ao invés disso, Draco sentiu-se aborrecido. O fato só provava que, comparado a Harry, ainda era um perdedor. Não merecia mais o amor de Harry.

As chamas dos olhos verdes capturaram os seus olhos, e para aflição, Draco se deixou pegar pelo feitiço.

Suspirou, cansado demais para continuar furioso. Não tinha forças para expulsar Harry dali. Na verdade, queria o oposto. Queria agarrar-se em Harry e nunca mais deixá-lo partir. Como era patético.

- Draco... – ouviu a voz suave de Harry chamar seu nome. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Talvez Harry não o desprezasse por ser fraco. Talvez ainda houvesse esperanças de que os dois se acertassem.

- Espero um pouco. Eu ouvi bem? Você me chamou de seu namorado agora a pouco? – Draco perguntou de repente, dando-se conta do fato.

Foi a vez de Harry suspirar.

- Chamei. Ainda duvida disso?

Draco estremeceu de leve.

- Não sei... – enlaçou os braços ao redor de si mesmo e deitou na cama. Depois fitou o teto. – Ainda não posso falar com você, Harry. Não estou preparado. Não quero que me veja assim. Estou horrível e patético.

Harry resmungou algo. Abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, mas nada saiu. Finalmente, disse áspero:

- Você realmente está horrível. Está com olheiras e seu cabelo está mais oleoso do que o do Snape nos velhos tempos em Hogwarts. Está terrivelmente pálido, e parece que andou perdendo peso. E há quanto tempo você não faz a barba?

Draco sentou-se ereto e lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Não estou assim _tão_ horrível!  

Harry franziu a testa.

- Andou se olhando no espelho ultimamente? Porque eu estou ficando com medo! Fico ainda mais chocado em perceber que quero de volta o velho narcisista, arrogante e convencido Draco Malfoy! Sua aparência é a mesma que a minha da primeira vez que você foi na minha casa.

Draco lentamente caminhou até o banheiro e quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu sua imagem no espelho. Percebeu que não só se sentia horrível, como também estava horrível. E a pior parte de tudo é que havia deixado Harry vê-lo daquela forma.

- Droga! – xingou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Estou ridículo!

- Eu avisei. – disse Harry da porta do banheiro.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Bem, o que você esperava? Você não é o único que tem o direito de ter um ataque de nervos. Vê por que você não devia estar aqui? Não queria que me visse assim!

- Draco, já vi você tendo um ataque de nervos. Foi assustador. Foi mais assustador do que ver o seu sedoso cabelo loiro sujo e oleoso. E essa barba... Bem, na verdade até que é sexy. Te dá um ar de 'bad boy'. – comentou Harry. – Mas o resto de você não está nada atraente... Talvez da última vez você estivesse mesmo melhor. Você estava agindo como um maluco, é verdade, mas também estava muito mais... interessante.

- Apenas... cale a boca! Podia ser um pouco menos insensível com a pessoa que acabou de chamar de namorado! – Draco gritou, batendo a porta do banheiro na cara de Harry e trancando-a. – Fique aí! Vou tomar um banho.

- Eu sou um cara bem sensível! – Harry exclamou enquanto Draco o mandava para o inferno. Harry sorriu.

Da primeira vez que Harry entrara no quarto, pensara em pegar leve com Draco. Mas então se lembrara de que quando ele estivera deprimido, suas brigas com Draco foram o que o fizeram se sentir vivo novamente. Pensou então em tentar o mesmo método com Draco. Parecia estar funcionando pela forma como Draco estava reagindo. Ouviu a água do chuveiro sendo ligada, e gritou:

- Hei, Draco. Quer companhia aí dentro?

Dentro do banheiro, Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Depois da maneira como você me _elogiou_? Depois de me dizer que eu não estou nem um pouco atraente? Tenho certeza de que você prefere esperar do lado de fora!

- Bem, encare os fatos. Você não parece nem um pouco com o famoso Draco Sexy Malfoy. – Harry o provocou feliz por Draco finalmente estar reagindo.

- Eu te mostro sexy, Potter! Pode esperar! Vou ficar tão maravilhoso que você vai ficar cego só de me ver! – gritou Draco, esquecendo-se de sua crise para mostrar a Harry o quão atraente ele realmente era.

Meia-hora depois, saiu do banheiro com apenas uma toalha frouxamente enrolada na cintura. Seu rosto estava limpo e seu cabelo brilhava novamente. Harry o encarou com interesse.

- Vê? – Draco disse, colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto empertigava-se e sorria de esguelha. – Não perdi peso. Na verdade, ganhei algum, o que não me faz nem um pouco gordinho e sim mais atraente do que o normal.

- Estou vendo mesmo. – disse Harry rouco. Seus olhos brilharam com um forte desejo. Ficar longe de Draco por tanto tempo só fizera seu apetite aumentar. Mas precisava se controlar. Ainda não era hora de tomar Draco nos braços. Se escolhesse o momento errado Draco correria dele como vinha fazendo até aquele momento.

Seus olhos se encontraram e eles se encararam por um longo tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry decidiu se aproximar. O coração de Draco perdeu o compasso.

- Já está se sentindo melhor? – Harry perguntou, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dele sem o tocar. – Podemos conversar?

Draco encostou-se à parede e suspirou. Cruzou os braços para esconder as mãos trêmulas.

- Não sei. O que você quer que eu diga, Harry? Como quer que eu olhe pra você depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – perguntou com tristeza. – Tenho medo de olhar pra você.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou curioso.

Draco o encarou como se ele fosse louco.

- Por quê? Porque não consigo imaginar que você ainda me ame depois de ter ouvido sobre Smear. Sou sujo, Harry. Não te mereço. Além disso, você viu como minha família é maluca. Não que você já não soubesse disso, mas agora viu com seus próprios olhos. Por que iria querer um cara com um passado como o meu? – Draco olhou para baixo. – Não gosto de mim mesmo no momento. Então acho que você merece ficar com alguém menos complicado e fraco. Tenho medo de que, quando olhar nos seus olhos, terei a certeza de que você não me quer mais porque eu só causo problemas.

Harry levantou o queixo de Draco para que eles pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

- Você realmente só me causa problemas! E estou muito, mas muito bravo com você. – disse Harry, fazendo com os olhos de Draco vacilassem. – Estou bravo porque você mentiu pra mim. Não sobre Smear. Posso entender porque você não me contou sobre ele. Estamos juntos há pouco tempo. Ainda tem muita coisa que não sabemos sobre o outro. Fiquei zangado porque você não me disse o que realmente aconteceu quando eu liguei do Tibet! Me disse que tudo estava bem quando na verdade não estava!

- Não tinha o direito de me meter no seu processo de cura, Harry. – Draco tentou se desculpar. – Queria que você voltasse, mas não queria ser egoísta! Queria ser bom pelo menos uma vez! Não faz idéia de como foi difícil dizer a você que eu estava bem.

Harry deu um passo para trás, mas continuou a encarar Draco.

- Que hora pra bancar o nobre, Draco! Não quero que você seja nobre. Não sobre esse tipo de coisa!

- Mas será que não percebe como foi difícil pra mim escolher não te contar nada? Você teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse no meu lugar! – Draco exclamou angustiado.

- Tudo bem. – Harry concordou contra sua vontade. – Até entendo porque você resolveu não me contar. O que eu não entendo é porque você decidiu ir atrás do seu pai sozinho! Foi a idéia mais idiota que você já teve! Snape quase me deu ataque do coração quando me contou!

Draco suspirou fundo.

- Eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Eu não espero que você entenda isso. Faria tudo de novo de precisasse.

- O quê? Se deixar capturar daquela forma tão ridícula? – Harry perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro que não! – Draco retrucou acalorado. – Não vê que essa é a razão de eu não querer te ver? Estou com vergonha do meu fracasso! Meu orgulho de Auror foi massacrado! Eu fracassei quando tive que lidar com tudo sozinho! Pensei que havia superado meu passado, mas estava errado! – Draco fechou os olhos por um momento. Depois se deixou escorregar para o chão, abraçando as pernas com força. – Sou um fracassado. Meu passado ainda me assombra.

Harry se ajoelhou perto dele.

- E daí? Eu também sou um fracassado! Não se lembra de que três meses atrás eu estava imerso em mágoa e auto-piedade? Foi graças a sua ajuda que eu consegui me recuperar.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Não tive nada a ver com sua recuperação. Foi Sirius e sua viagem ao Tibet que o fizeram ficar melhor.

- Não seja idiota! – Harry exclamou. – Foi _você_! Você deixou minha vida de ponta cabeça. Você me deixou furioso, me chacoalhou, me fez perceber o que eu estava perdendo. Você me fez perceber que eu ainda tinha um coração. Foi tudo você, Draco. Você me fez acordar daquele pesadelo horrível. Ainda acho que você é um idiota, mas eu também sou. Somos dois imbecis. Mas e daí? Você me amou mesmo quando eu estava um caco. Você agüentou minha companhia insuportável. Você me deu seu coração mesmo sabendo como eu estava confuso, mesmo sabendo que eu não podia oferecer nada em troca.

Decidindo que já havia esperado bastante, Harry abraçou Draco apertado, rezando para que o loiro não o empurrasse.

Draco congelou por um segundo, mas quando respirou o aroma de Harry, se derreteu. Enlaçou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Harry e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas fez um esforço para não chorar. Não conseguia acreditar que Harry estava lhe abraçando de forma tão carinhosa.

- Não me ignore, Draco. Entendo que esteja magoado. Toda vez que penso no que aqueles malditos fizeram com você, quase perco a cabeça. Mas me deixe fazer por você o que você fez por mim. Me deixe confortá-lo. Me deixe amá-lo.

- Pensei que me odiasse. – murmurou Draco com os olhos cheio d'água. – Achei que quando soubesse da verdade me desprezaria.

- Não. Eu realmente te odiei e te desprezei no passado, mas não mais.  Quando penso no quanto você sofreu... – Harry apertou Draco com mais força. – É isso que me deixa mais furioso. Eu realmente tenho vontade de matar seu pai pelo que ele te fez. – Harry olhou para Draco e lhe acariciou o rosto com ternura. – Não diga mais bobagens. Você não é sujo, e não vou te deixar por causa de Lucius, Narcissa ou qualquer outro Malfoy maluco. Eu já sabia que Lucius era pirado. Só não sabia que ele podia ser tão cruel com o próprio filho. Mas isso não me deixa zangado ou desapontado com você, Draco. Já não te disse antes? Eu te amo! Tenho certeza do que sinto agora, e não quero mais perder tempo ficando longe de você. Essas duas semanas sem te ver quase me mataram. Hermione foi a única que conseguiu convencer a te dar um tempo pra se recuperar. Mas não consegui mais esperar. Mal podia esperar pra te ter nos meus braços. Mal podia esperar pra te amar de novo.

Sem perder mais nem um segundo, Harry capturou os lábios de Draco num beijo arrebatador. Draco se deixou levar com prazer. Harry quase machucou sua boca com sua voracidade.

- Ainda me ama? – Harry perguntou contra sua boca.

- Claro que sim, idiota. – retrucou quase sem ar. – Eu te amo desde Hogwarts...

- Então por que me ignorou todo esse tempo?

- Medo. Tinha medo de que você me rejeitasse.

Harry sorriu.

- Quem diria, huh? Você sempre agiu tão seguro de si mesmo. Nunca pensei que no fundo fosse tão frágil.

Draco descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e suspirou.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas só sou assim tão frágil quando o assunto é você. O resto de mim é muito forte, _Potter_.

Harry riu ainda mais.

- Isso é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi!

Draco imediatamente levantou a cabeça para encarar Harry.

- Absurda? Por quê?

- Olha a maneira como você me tratou enquanto esteve na minha casa! – Harry apontou. – Não me lembro nem um pouco de você bancando o frágil!

- Eu te tratei como um rei! Até mesmo cozinhei pra você, seu ingrato idiota!

- Também jogou água na minha cara, praticamente me forçou a correr com você de manhã! – Harry começou a descrever. – Gritou comigo uma porção de vezes, me deu uma pílula pra dormir e mentiu pra mim sobre ela, me beijou enquanto ainda namorava o Bill, quase me engoliu dentro do banheiro daquela boate, me deixou terrivelmente enciumado quando o peguei no Beco Diagonal com Bill, e me deixou com o coração na mão quando decidiu encarar seus problemas sozinho.

Draco franziu o cenho com divertimento.

- Quanto tempo demorou pra fazer essa lista?

- Hei, a lista pode continuar pra sempre! – Harry brincou. Draco sorriu. Harry acariciou seu rosto de novo. – Amo seu sorriso. Nunca pare de sorrir.

Draco sorriu ainda mais. Depois de tudo o que Harry havia lhe dito, seu coração sentia-se incrivelmente leve. Seus medos estavam sendo esvaindo um por um. Nunca havia imaginado que ouviria Harry lhe confessando tudo aquilo.

- O Tibet realmente te fez bem. – Draco disse, encarando os olhos brilhantes de Harry.

- É mesmo. Gostaria de te levar lá um dia. Acho que você também podia fazer o tratamento do Tei Pei. Mas eu devo te avisar, ainda tenho o temperamento difícil e continuo mal-humorado.

- Acho que Tei Pei não faz milagres, não é mesmo? – Draco provocou. – Bem, eu esperava isso mesmo. Quer dizer, seu padrinho não é exatamente são. Acho que os poderes de Tei Pei têm limite.

- Você é tão engraçadinho. – disse Harry com um sorrisinho, fazendo Draco se levantar e levando-o para a cama.

Draco ficou maravilhado com o poder que Harry tinha de acalmá-lo. Embora seu coração ainda tivesse medo do futuro, agora que Harry estava com ele sabia que não seria difícil lidar com o que viesse. Com Harry ao seu lado, sentia-se poderoso. Se ao menos não tivesse ficado com tanto medo antes. Se ao menos não tivesse fugido de Harry depois que este o salvou da Mansão Malfoy.

- Eu te amo muito – sussurrou Draco.

Harry sorriu, deitando-se sobre ele e retirando sua toalha.

- Isso quer dizer que vou me dar bem essa noite? – Harry perguntou brincalhão.

- Talvez. – Draco o provocou. – Se você for bonzinho.

- _Bonzinho_? Tenho sido um anjo! O seu anjo da guarda na verdade. E pensar que costumava ser o contrário...

- Hei! É complicado! Ainda não posso acreditar que você me salvou como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo... É irritante! – Draco escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, corando levemente.

- Ah, para com isso. Você bem que gostou. Pode admitir.

- Não gostei não!

Harry fez cócegas nele.

- Pode admitir! Você gosta da idéia de que sou seu Príncipe Encantado, pronto pra te salvar do bruxo malvado...

Draco riu.

- Nem em um milhão de anos! Embora... Eu acho que você ia ficar muito sexy vestido de príncipe. Acho espadas muito eróticas. Será que você pode me mostrar sua espada, Harry? – perguntou sedutor.

- É claro que sim. – disse Harry rouco, sugando o pescoço de Draco e então o mordiscando de leve. Suas mãos acariciaram o peito nu de Draco. Depois disso, sua boca tomou o lugar das mãos, a língua contornando os mamilos de Draco, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

- Senti falta disse. Senti falta das suas mãos e da sua boca no meu corpo. – Draco sussurrou. Jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto Harry acariciava seu mastro que começava a enrijecer.  

- Você quer mesmo isso, Draco? Você me quer? Porque se você achar que estamos indo muito rápido, ou que esse não é o momento pra...

Draco admirou o autocontrole de Harry. Porém, já havia sofrido o bastante. Queria sentir todo o prazer que Harry estava disposto a lhe dar. Estava desesperado para se sentir amado.

Olhou nos olhos de Harry, que brilhavam especialmente para ele, e disse sem se preocupar em soar muito sentimental:

- Me ame, Harry. É só o que eu quero. Quero que você me ame.

- Eu já te amo. – Harry respondeu sereno. Beijou Draco bem lentamente dessa vez, saboreando o gosto da boca do loiro.

A excitação de Draco cresceu conforme a boca de Harry percorreu seu torso nu e sua mão se fechou da sua ereção. Harry usou a ponta dos dedos para provocar a ponta do pênis de Draco antes de acariciá-lo com as mãos e a boca.

- Por favor... – Draco gemeu, mexendo os quadris conforme o prazer aumentava dentro dele.

- O que? – Harry perguntou num sussurro.

- Me deixe te tocar também. – Draco pediu. – Venho sonhando com isso desde quando você foi pro Tibet.

- Eu também. – Harry confessou, deitando-se ao lado de Draco e deixando que o loiro fizesse o que lhe desse vontade.

Draco se deitou sobre ele e o beijou, alternando beijos quentes com outros mais ternos até que ele e Harry estivessem movendo os quadris juntos. Draco se posicionou entre as pernas de Harry, fazendo a ereção de ambos se tocarem. Harry agarrou as nádegas de Draco e o puxou para mais perto enquanto movia-se sem controle. Com as ereções pressionadas, os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais rápidos. Era como se quisessem se transformar um só ser. A fricção entre os corpos aumentou, assim como o prazer.

- Draco, olhe pra mim. – Harry pediu com urgência.

Draco o olhou, mas não parou de se mexer.

- O que você vê?

Draco molhou os lábios. Harry era a imagem da perfeição com o rosto corado, os lábios inchados e os cabelos indomados. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas grandes esmeraldas. Os lábios de ambos de encontraram.

- O que você vê? – insistiu Harry antes que Draco pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

- Que você é lindo. – Draco sussurrou contra a boca de Harry.

- Olhe mais perto. – Harry pediu de novo. 

- O que você quer que eu veja? – Draco perguntou divertido.

- Você me disse que tinha medo de olhar nos meus olhos e descobrir que eu não te queria mais. Parece que eu não te quero?

Os olhos de Draco irradiaram felicidade.

- Não. – respondeu, tocado.

Harry encostou sua testa na do loiro.

- Então vê se não sofre mais sozinho, idiota. Da próxima vez, pode contar comigo. Nós temos um ao outro agora. Combinado?

Draco sorriu largamente.

- Combinado. – respondeu antes de enfiar a língua dentro da boca de Harry.

Harry enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Draco e gemeu ao sentir que o clímax estava próximo. Draco aumentou ainda mais a velocidade dos movimentos e estremeceu. Harry o agarrou enquanto o orgasmo tomava conta de todo o seu ser, e gemeu o nome de Draco sem parar. Draco fez o mesmo segundos depois, sugando o pescoço de Harry até que deixava uma marca vermelha no lugar. Harry não reclamou.

Respirando pesado, continuaram entrelaçados mesmo quando o coração de ambos voltou ao normal. Harry encostou o rosto do peito de Draco e suspirou completamente saciado.

- Sabe... – disse Draco numa voz lenta e baixa. – Você devia ir ao Tibet com mais freqüência. Quer dizer... Você realmente voltou de lá mais inspirado... – provocou.

Harry sorriu. Desenhou pequenos círculos no abdômen de Draco de forma sensual.

- Quer que eu te deixe assim tão depressa?

- Claro que não! – Draco apressou a dizer. – Só estou dizendo que gosto do novo Harry. Não que eu não gostasse do antigo. Mas gosto como você se tornou tão sexy. – Draco mordeu o lábio quando as mãos de Harry provocaram seu pênis. – Merlin! Você é insaciável.

Harry riu. Draco pegou a mão atrevida dele e a beijou.

- Não me leve a mal, Harry, mas eu preciso descansar um pouco pra começar de novo. Eu estava muito mal antes de você chegar. Deixei que o estresse chegasse a um nível perigoso... Você me ajudou a relaxar, então agora estou exausto.

Harry lhe acariciou a face gentilmente.

- Quando você quiser conversar sobre... tudo... estou aqui, certo? Prometo não te julgar. Quero que você confie em mim. Estive tão preocupado esses dias…

Draco o encarou.

- Me desculpe. Eu não conseguia encarar ninguém.

- Aqueles que te amam de verdade não estão te julgando, Draco. Hermione ficou muito triste quando você apresentou sua carta de demissão. Tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso? Você gosta de ser um Auror.

Draco suspirou.

- No momento, não tenho certeza de nada. Preciso de tempo pra pensar...

- Eu entendo. Mas quero que você considere algo.

- O que é? – Draco perguntou.

- Quero que more comigo. Não por um mês, mas... por muito tempo... – Harry pediu.

A voz de Draco ficou entalada na garganta. Acariciou os cabelos negros de Harry e o beijou de leve na boca antes de dizer:

- Tudo bem. Contanto que você não se importe em acordar às seis da manhã.

- Na verdade... Estou me acostumando com isso.

- Não vou cozinhar pra você o tempo todo.

- Não te pedi isso.

- E nada de mulheres estranhas dentro de casa. Não quero mais Mindy e Cindy por lá, mesmo que você goste delas como _amigas_...

- Bem... Isso pode ser difícil...

Draco beliscou os mamilos de Harry com força.

- Ai! – Harry reclamou, passando a mão nos mamilos machucados. – Precisa ser tão violento? Só disse aquilo porque a Mindy e a Cindy tem o hábito de aparecer de repente em casa. Não posso simplesmente mandá-las embora. Não seria educado. Além disso, agora posso beijar você na frente delas sem problemas. Elas vão ficar muito felizes. – Harry o provocou.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Espero que não esteja sugerindo que a gente aceite o convite delas para uma suruba.

- Eu mataria as duas antes que elas conseguissem colocar as mãos em você. O que me lembra... Bill. Eu falei com ele.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Mesmo? Por quê? Já terminei tudo com ele. Ele está apaixonado pelo Jacques agora.

- Eu sei. O Jacques se recusou a sair da sala enquanto a gente conversava, mesmo com Bill ameaçando jogar um feitiço nele. Aquele garoto é assustador... – Draco riu e Harry continuou, - De qualquer forma, nós nos entendemos. Somos amigos de novo. Ele me disse pra cuidar bem de você. Ainda me sinto meio... ameaçado por ele. Quer dizer, ele é tão alto e bonito, e ele tem um cabelo incrível e olhos muito...

Draco franziu o cenho. Apoiou o cotovelo na cama e a mão no rosto.

- Harry? Você é gay agora? Quer dizer, completamente gay?

- Por quê?

- Porque me parece que você está atraído pelo Bill. Não que eu possa culpá-lo. Ele é mesmo muito bonito.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Cale a boca!

Eles riram. Depois ficaram em silêncio.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse Draco, puxando Harry para perto dele e fazendo-o descansar em seus braços novamente. – Obrigado por não desistir de mim. Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Sou eu quem tem que agradecer. Não faz idéia do quanto você me ajudou. – disse Harry, beijando-o.

- Então, é isso. Dramas nunca mais? Podemos ficar juntos finalmente?

 Harry sorriu.

- Sim. Bem, mais ou menos... – Harry fez uma careta ao se lembrar de algo.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Draco perguntou preocupado. – Não me diga que meu pai escapou da prisão, ou que minha mãe decidiu ficar aqui e transformar nossas vidas num inferno. Harry... Você não está mentindo sobre o Tibet, está? Quer dizer… Há algo que você queira me dizer sobre… Voldemort?

- Não, graças a deus! Voldemort está definitivamente morte. – Harry afirmou. – Sua mãe foi mesmo pra Parir. Hermione fez questão de se certificar disso. E seu pai está aproveitando a perda dos poderes em Azkaban. Ele tem três guardas só pra ele. _Eu_ fiz questão disso.

Draco respirou aliviado.

- Então qual o problema?

- Bem... Snape e Sirius ainda estão em casa, e não parece que eles irão voltar pra Escócia tão cedo. Sirius está feliz em voltar ao mundo bruxo, sem falar que ele está feliz em ter mais tempo comigo.

- Entendo. – Draco podia imaginar a _felicidade_ de Severus com aquilo.

- Por isso, o Snape está sendo um pouco... desagradável. Mas é engraçado observar o Sirius e a Sra. Black brigando. Eles parecem se odiar, mas no fundo acho que se divertem com as brigas.

Draco riu.

- Meu deus. Posso imaginar...

- Há algo mais também. Recebemos dois convites de casamento.

Draco franziu a testa.

- De quem?

- Do Bill e do Jacques, e do Fred e do Dennis.

Draco quase pulou da cama.

- _Fred e Dennis_? Quando é que o mundo ficou de ponta cabeça?

- Bem, nós estamos juntos, não? Isso é prova o suficiente de que o mundo enlouqueceu.

- Está me provocando, Potter? – Draco perguntou.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar maroto.

- Está funcionando? Está pronto pra outra rodada?

As mãos de Draco deslizaram pelo corpo de Harry e lhe tocaram a ereção evidente.

- Talvez.

Harry gemeu.

- Ótimo, porque eu estou pegando fogo... – Harry beijou Draco até que ambos estivessem quase sem ar e prontos para recomeçar os jogos de amor.

Draco estava no paraíso. Decidiu deixar as preocupações de lado e se deixar levar pelo momento e por Harry. Finalmente realizara seu sonho. Finalmente tinha Harry em seus braços.

Após todo o drama, eles mereciam a felicidade juntos.

Eles se amaram por toda a noite, e só voltaram para casa no dia seguinte.

Ao entrarem em casa, ouviram o Sirius e a Sra. Black xingando um ao outro enquanto Severus resmungava ao fundo. Draco e Harry se olharam e sorriram.

Harry fechou a porta e pegou a mão de Draco. Juntos, começariam um novo capítulo de suas vidas.  

_Continua..._

_Notas da autora: Ehh! Só mais um capítulo para o final. A principio, esse era o fim, mas eu quis escrever um último capítulo com a turma toda. Espero que tenham gostado do reencontro dos dois pombinhos! Beijos, e até o próximo – e último – capítulo de Bem me quer!_


	48. Um epilogo um tanto quanto long

Disclaimer: A história e os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem e eu não estou lucrando nada com isso.

Cap. 48 – **Um Epílogo Um Tanto Quanto Longo**

Embora a livraria Floreios e Borrões houvesse sido magicamente aumentada para o aguardado "Evento do Ano" de acordo não só com o Profeta Diário mas também com todos os jornais e revistas bruxos, o lugar parecia pequeno para tanta gente.

Na mesa, uma pilha de livros esperava para serem autografados. Mas nem sinal do convidado de honra, o homem que deveria autografar todos eles.

Draco olhou para o relógio e suspirou. Harry estava muito atrasado. Havia dito a Draco para não se preocupar e ir direto do trabalho para a livraria, mas Draco não tinha certeza de ter tomado a decisão certa. Embora quase um homem houvesse se passado desde o último colapso nervoso de Harry, Draco ainda sim se preocupava com ele.

Harry ainda se sentia deprimido de tempos em tempos, e naqueles breves períodos ele preferia se isolar até que o sentimento passasse. Tei Pei havia ajudado Harry a se livrar de Voldemort e de todas as más lembranças associadas a ele, mas ele não havia conseguido ajudar Harry a curar todas as feridas de seu coração. Para que isso acontecesse, Harry teria que voltar ao Tibet e um passar um bom tempo por lá. Mas o moreno estava muito ocupado com sua vida agora. Além do mais, Tei Pei havia dito a Harry que aquele tipo de tristeza fazia parte do dia a dia. Harry conseguiria lidar com ela e continuar a levar uma vida normal.

Mesmo assim, Draco continuava preocupado. E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que não estava apenas preocupado com Harry. Também estava preocupado com o que aquele dia significaria na vida dos dois. Eles estavam juntos há quase dez meses, e haviam se casado há dois meses. Porém, apenas os amigos íntimos e os familiares sabiam.

Embora Charles Hagen tivesse parado de escrever sobre eles – graças à ameaça de Hermione, que havia ameaçado prendê-lo por não declarar seu imposto de renda de forma apropriada – o Profeta Diário ainda especulava sobre o relacionamento de Draco e Harry, na maioria das vezes sendo bastante duros em seu julgamento. E graças àquilo, Draco, que vinha se recuperando lentamente de tudo o que havia acontecido no ano anterior, sempre se mantinha discreto sobre seu casamento com Harry.

E por essa razão ele estava nervoso. Aquele seria o dia onde Harry não só celebraria seu sucesso como escritor de best-sellers, mas também deixaria claro para o mundo todo que ele e Draco estavam casados.

Pronto. Draco finalmente havia admitido para si mesmo o que realmente o estava perturbando. Não estava realmente preocupado com Harry ficando deprimido num momento tão importante. Estava mesmo é preocupado com as repercussões do dia. As pessoas já estavam lhe encarando com um ar suspeito. Se Harry ousasse deixá-lo sozinho para enfrentar o olhar crítico do público, ele pediria o divórcio.

Alguém o tocou gentilmente nos ombros e Draco deu um pulo, surpreso. Virou-se rapidamente e seus olhos se depararam com os de Bill.

- Bill! Oi! – exclamou Draco, abraçando Bill apertado.

Bill riu ao ver a ansiedade do ex-namorado.

- Oi, Draco. Você parece ótimo! E um pouco nervosa, mas ótimo mesmo assim. Graças a Merlin Jacques não está aqui ainda, ou ele teria lhe lançado uma maldição. De verdade.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Ainda não sei como você consegue aturar o pirralho. Foi muito corajoso em casar com ele. Ele fez um escândalo enorme no próprio casamento. Mas tenho que admitir que foi muito engraçado quando ele lançou um feitiço na Fleur quando ela tentou arruinar a cerimônia. – Draco sorriu ao se lembrar da cena cômica, mas Bill não pareceu achar assim tão engraçado.

- Você fala como se Harry fosse muito diferente de Jacques... – Bill deu um sorrisinho, o que apagou o de Draco. – Ele tem um ciúme terrível. No seu casamento, ele me ameaçou se eu não ficasse longe de você! E isso foi depois da nossa _primeira_ dança!

- Não seja bobo! – Draco exclamou. – Ele não te ameaçou! Só nos interrompeu e me arrastou da pista de dança com um pouco de... força desnecessária. Foi Jacques que pisou no meu pé e me disse pra nunca mais dançar com você de novo!

Bill sorriu.

- Acho que ele é mesmo um pouco... possessivo.

- Ele é psicótico. – Draco disse.

- Harry também é.

- Harry é um anjo comparado a Jacques. Ele não é assim tão ciumento.

Bill franziu o cenho.

- Isso porque ele sempre escolhe ameaçar seus rivais quando você não está olhando. Acredite em mim, seu marido consegue se bem assustador quando está enciumado.

Draco riu. Saber que Harry sentia ciúmes dele o deixou de bom humor. E pensar que no ano anterior Harry mal conseguia ficar no mesmo aposento que ele. Agora eles não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro.

- O Harry não está atrasado, não? – Bill perguntou.

Draco assentiu meio que impacientemente.

- É... Aposto que ele e Severus estão brigando...

- Ah, seu padrinho vem! – Bill exclamou surpreso. Sabia que Severus era anti-social e não gostava de deixar sua casa na Escócia por nada no mundo.

- Ele foi obrigado por Sirius a vir. O padrinho de Harry está muito feliz agora que não precisa mais fingir que está morto. Ele adora uma festa, então ele arrasta Severus para todos os lugares com ele. Nem preciso dizer que o humor de Severus só piorou depois disso, e ele vive culpando Harry por isso. – disse Draco amargo. – A casa se tornou uma batalha de vontades...

- E por que o Snape vem então? Não consigo imaginar o velho e azedo Professor Snape fazendo algo contra sua vontade... – apontou Bill.

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Ele nunca admitiria, mas ele só vem pra marcar seu território ao redor de Sirius. Ninguém até agora se atreveu a dar em cima de Sirius quando Severus está ao lado dele.

Bill sorriu.

- Entendi. Todos nós temos amantes possessivos.

- Verdade. – disse Draco, retribuindo o sorriso.

- E como vai o seu trabalho? – perguntou Bill.

Draco sorriu mais ainda. Recentemente, ele havia voltado a trabalhar como Auror por três razões. A primeira, porque Hermione e Boss haviam implorado para que ele se juntasse novamente à equipe. A segunda, porque Jonah havia sido demitido após Hermione conseguir reunir provas da conexão dele com Lucius Malfoy – assim explicando seu ódio por Draco. Mas acima de tudo, havia voltado porque estava cansado de bancar a dona-de-casa 24 horas por dia. Preferia enfrentar longos relatórios a tarefas domésticas – com a Sra. Black ao fundo lhe dando _instruções_.

- O trabalho está ótimo. Hermione já me deu o bastante pra fazer por um ano inteiro. – Draco respondeu.

Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E isso é bom?

- É maravilhoso. – Draco disse, piscando pra ele.

Bill chegou mais perto e tocou a cintura de Draco de leve.

- Você está incrivelmente atraente, Draco. – ele provocou. – Será que me concederia uma dança na festa logo após o evento?

- Bem...

- Onde está o pirralho, Bill? Tem certeza de que quer que ele o veja flertar com o meu homem? – Harry perguntou friamente, aparecendo de repente.

Bill fez uma careta. Draco corou levemente, mas ficou feliz ao escutar Harry chamá-lo de seu.

- Como vai você também, Harry? – disse Bill, divertido. – Sabia que estava aí, por isso decidi provocar Draco.

- É mesmo? – Harry deu um sorrisinho nem um pouco satisfeito. – Isso foi o que você disse da última vez em que bancou o engraçadinho perto de Draco.

- Pode me culpar? Draco é irresistível. – disse Bill, fazendo com que Draco revirasse os olhos.

- Sei disso. – Harry retrucou com um sorriso frio. – Apenas não se esqueça de que ele é meu.

- Eu o tive primeiro, se você se lembra. – Bill apontou.

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, e ele cerrou os punhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Porque pelo que eu me lembro da última vez, foi você quem...

- Harry! – Draco cortou antes que os dois começassem a brigar de verdade. Bill sempre se divertia provocando Harry, mas o moreno levava a gracinha muito a sério. Sempre sobrava para Draco ter que acalmá-lo depois, e nunca era tarefa fácil. – Não começa.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Não comecei! Foi ele quem colocou as mãos em você e quase beijou o seu pescoço!

Draco fez uma careta de ultraje. Às vezes gostava quando Harry se mostrava possessivo, mas na maioria das vezes aquilo apenas o deixava irritado.

- Ah, lá está o meu loiro! – exclamou Bill. – Se vocês me desculparem... – disse ele, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Harry e piscando para Draco antes de deixá-los.

Harry suspirou.

- Sei que ele é louco pelo pirralho, Merlin sabe por que – mas ele realmente me irrita quando fica tão perto de você. – Harry olhou para Draco, que apenas revirou os olhos e franziu a testa. – O que? Você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto a respeito do Bill.

- Ele é um amigo muito querido agora, casado, e irmão do seu melhor amigo. Você sabe muito bem que o Bill nunca flerta comigo de verdade. Ele gosta de te provocar, só isso.

- E eu não gosto quando ele faz isso; não me importa se é só de brincadeira. – Harry retrucou de mau humor.

- Esqueça o Bill. Esta noite é só sua, Harry. E você está atrasado. – Draco disse.

- A culpa é do seu padrinho querido. – Harry disse, fazendo uma careta. – Ele se comportou de maneira insuportável como sempre. Ficou resmungo sobre ter que me assistir distribuindo autógrafos a noite toda graças a um livro estúpido sobre meus anos em Hogwarts, que ele não consegue entender como fez tanto sucesso pra começo de conversa, porque, segundo ele, sou péssimo escritor. – Harry resmungou de uma só vez. – Disse a ele que não precisa vir. Merlin sabe que ele é a última pessoa que preciso aqui, e seu discurso de 'finalmente uma verdadeira celebridade aparece' também não ajuda. Como se eu quisesse mais atenção do que já tenho... Você sabe muito bem que eu não estaria aqui se Dean não tivesse me implorado! Mas ele é um amigo querido e foi muito legal ao me dar a chance de publicar meu livro... Embora ele pudesse muito bem me poupar de dar autógrafos!

Draco foi esperto o bastante para esconder o sorriso que queria escapar de seus lábios ao ouvir o discurso inflamado de Harry. Harry realmente não gostava de toda aquela atenção. Nunca esperara chegar ao topo da lista dos mais vendidos. Tudo havia começado como uma espécie de diário que Harry havia decidido transformar em ficção, mudando alguns nomes e lugares aqui e ali. Era mesmo, como Severus colocara, sobre os anos de Harry em Hogwarts. A única diferença é que, ao invés de escrever na primeira pessoa, Harry decidira escrever como se ele fosse um observador distante. Aquilo tornou as coisas para ele mais fáceis. O que realmente deixava Severus zangado era ter sido chamado no livro de "morcegão caquético".

Draco também não gostara nada de sua descrição no livro. Ele era apenas o pirralho com queixo pontudo, personalidade horrível e voz arrastada. Harry só conseguira convencê-lo a não matá-lo porque havia coberto Draco de beijos até que este se derretesse em seus braços.

- E Sirius só tornou as coisas piores ao dizer que se Snape ficasse em casa, ele iria dar em cima de todas as pessoas que estivessem aqui! Por isso, pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois... – Harry continuou, tirando Draco de seus devaneios da noite de paixão que haviam compartilhado.

- Ele se tornou irracionalmente ciumento assim como você se transforma quando estou conversando com Bill? – sugeriu Draco docemente.

- Há-há. – Harry riu sem humor algum. – Não. Ele não se tornou irracional. Ele já é assim normalmente... O problema foi que a Sra. Black decidiu se juntar à discussão com seus comentários nem um pouco fora de hora...

- Merlin! Aposto que a coisa foi feia. – Draco riu. – Nossa, nós formamos uma família muito estranha...

Harry acabou sorrindo também.

- Não é mesmo? Então, como eu estou? Você ainda não disse nada… Suponho que não esteja tão atraente quanto seu ex, mas…

Draco ignorou a última criancice de Harry e se concentrou da sua aparência. Não soube como não havia notado ainda como Harry estava maravilhoso vestindo um robe preto de gala com a gravata da Grifinória lhe enfeitando o pescoço. Não estava usando óculos, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que o usual. O coração de Draco bateu apressado. Harry ainda conseguia deixá-lo sem fôlego. O sentimento fez com que Draco desejasse ter parado em casa primeiro, tomado um banho e se vestido mais apropriadamente ao invés de vir direto do trabalho usando um simples robe preto. Não conseguia entender como havia deixado Harry convencê-lo do contrário, afinal, Draco sempre fazia questão de estar muito bem vestido.

- Então? – Harry insistiu um pouco inseguro, mas adoravelmente fofo.

- Bobo. Você está lindo. Está muito mais atraente do que qualquer um aqui. – sussurrou Draco, chegando mais perto e beijando Harry nos lábios. Ambos ficaram tão perdidos no momento que só perceberam o fotógrafo se aproximando quando era tarde demais.

FLASH! Ouviram o som das câmeras sendo ativadas de uma vez. Se afastaram lentamente. Quando Draco olhou em volta, quase entrou em pânico. O lugar de repente tornara-se extremamente quieto. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para os dois. À esquerda, Colin Creevey acenava entusiasmadamente com uma das mãos livres, para logo depois tirar outra foto. Draco ficou cego por um momento.

Piscou, depois engoliu em seco. Então a hora da verdade havia chegado. Agora todos sabiam que eles estavam juntos. Só esperava que o relacionamento de ambos não estragasse o futuro de Harry com escritor. Também esperava não ser expulso do lugar com feitiços cruéis por ter a audácia de se casar com o herói do mundo bruxo.

Harry segurou sua mão e a apertou com segurança. Os dois se olharam, e Harry sorriu para ele como se estivesse lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Draco sorriu de volta, e empinou a cabeça com orgulho – lembrando muito do pirralho com cara pontuda e voz arrastado de antigamente.

Esperaram a multidão ir pra cima deles com perguntas e críticas mil. Mas o que realmente aconteceu deixou Draco sem palavras.

- Olhem! É Harry Potter! – alguém gritou.

- Harry! Harry! – uma série de vozes começou a gritar seu nome.

- Pode assinar seu nome nos meus seios? - perguntou uma bruxa de cabelos encaracolados pulando na frente dele e pegando na mão de Harry. Draco ficou tão chocado que não disse nada.

Um pequeno grupo de pessoas rodeou Harry e o levou dali. Draco foi deixado sozinho, abobado. Observou um assustado Harry se sentar na cadeira reservada para ele e começar a assinar autógrafos de forma automática.

Depois de um tempo, Harry se recobrou do choque inicial e começou a sorrir e apertar as mãos das pessoas como se ele houvesse nascido para fazer exatamente aquilo. Olhou para Draco e sorriu de forma doce. Draco corou levemente, mas sorriu de volta.

Draco pensou que fosse ser rodeado por jornalistas, mas eles estavam apenas interessados em chegar perto de Harry para conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva. Draco respirou aliviado. Havia temido aquilo dia por tanto tempo. Parecia que havia se preocupado por nada. Sentiu-se um pouco desapontado por não ser o centro das atenções. Então fez uma careta.

- Esse é o momento mais glorioso da minha vida. Vou tirar sarro da cara dele pra sempre. – disse uma voz rouca atrás de Draco.

Draco sorriu, então se virou para cumprimentar o padrinho.

- Severus! Fico feliz que tenha decidido aparecer.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Bem, era isso ou ter que aturar a minha _querida sogra_.

Draco riu.

- Decisão difícil, hein? A Sra. Black melhorou bastante, no entanto.

- Está brincando.

- É, estou brincando. – disse Draco com um sorriso.

- É incrível como Potter consegue chamar tanta atenção. Não está com ciúmes, Draco? – Severus o provocou. Draco o amaldiçoou em pensamento.

- Nem um pouco!

- Duvido. Estava todo estressado ontem por causa da imprensa, e agora eles não estão nem aí pra você.

- Acho que porque já não é mais tão chocante o fato de Harry e eu estarmos juntos. As pessoas se acostumaram com a idéia desde aquela época. Quer dizer, nós fomos objetos de todos os meios de comunicação possíveis e imagináveis. – Draco disse. – Acho que exagerei um pouco. Fico feliz que a noite seja toda sobre Harry.

- Claro, tenho certeza de que você está terrivelmente feliz.

Havia uma pitada de veneno nas palavras de Severus que seriam apenas percebidas por aqueles que já o conheciam bem.

- Olha, Severs! Lucile Allegro está falando com Sirius! – Draco apontou com falsa inocência. Sabia que Severus odiava Lucile. A mulher nunca perdia a oportunidade de dar em cima de Sirius quando eles se encontravam.

Severus resmungou algo, e subitamente a barra do vestido de Lucile pegou fogo. Alguém perto dela lançou um feitiço para apagá-lo que a deixou ensopada. Ela correu para o banheiro gritando de raiva. O sorriso de Severus durou até que Sirius se virasse para encará-lo com um olhar sombrio e caminhar em sua direção.

Draco resolveu deixá-los brigar sozinhos. Ficou feliz ao pensar que ele e Harry não haviam ficado do mesmo jeito. Embora ele e Harry brigassem de vez em quando, muitas vezes por tolices, nunca haviam chegado ao ponto de se atracarem a cada minuto como acontecia com Severus e Sirius.

Por meia-hora, Draco foi um observador silencioso de tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Harry ainda estava muito ocupado com seus fãs.

Vendo sua expressão de desalento, Fred passou por ele e lhe beliscou o bumbum antes de passar por ele beijando um sorridente Dennis. Aquilo certamente colocou um sorriso no rosto de Draco.

Draco caminhou até os Weasleys e conversou com eles por algum tempo, mas não muito. Ainda não conseguia aturar Gina. Sabia que Harry não sentia nada por ela, mas não confiava _nela_. Gina adorava provocá-lo para que ele ficasse com ciúmes. Ela estava sempre contando sobre o passado dos dois enquanto Draco apenas ouvia, e ela fazia questão de ficar olhando pra ele com ar de inocência enquanto fazia aquilo. Ela era muito parecida com Bill naquele aspecto. Draco imaginava que aquilo era uma característica dos Weasleys. Eles eram provocadores por natureza.

Hermione e Ron chegaram por último. Ron ficou reclamando sobre o fato de Hermione ser uma workaholic. Hermione fingiu não escutar. Quando ela viu Draco, acenou pra ele com um sorriso enorme e caminhou até ele. Hermione havia ficado muito feliz por tê-lo de volta como parceiro, e ela nunca perdia a oportunidade de abraçá-lo em agradecimento. Segundo ela, a preguiça de Draco no trabalho a fazia parecer uma super trabalhadora. Draco fez uma careta à memória.

- Draco! Juro que queria não estar atrasada, mas então me lembrei de que ainda não havia terminado aquele relatório sobre os artefatos de magia negra que foram achados pertos do banco, e me esqueci completamente de tudo! Pode acreditar?

- Não diga! E eu aqui imaginando o que teria acontecido... – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Você e eu... – resmungou Ron. – Agora perdi a chance de ver a cara de desagrado de Harry enquanto ele dá autógrafo.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do que você está falando? Harry está bem ali!

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não notou, não? Porque pensei que _você_ notaria. Não acha que Harry está muito empolgado?

Draco olhou para Harry e realmente notou que ele estava sorrindo e dando risada, o que não era nem um pouco de seu feitio. Pior, ele estava praticamente flertando com uma morena bastante atraente que ficava sorrindo para ele sedutoramente.

Draco cerrou os punhos. Antes que caminhasse até Harry e causasse uma cena, ele foi subitamente agarrado por trás e arrastado para longe. Seu abdutor apenas parou quando ambos estavam do lado de fora, num beco vazio.

Por um momento, ao ser arrastado para for a, Draco pensou que seu pai finalmente havia tido sucesso em contratar alguém para acabar com ele pra sempre. Mas quando finalmente pararam de andar e a pessoa o puxou para mais perto, sentiu um calor familiar tomar conta de seu corpo. Sorriu satisfeito.

- Então... – começou lentamente. – quem era a pessoa se fazendo passar por você?

- George. Ele amou a idéia.

- Percebi. Eu vi muito bem. – Draco disse com uma careta. – Sabe muito bem que pode ser preso por essa piadinha de mau gosto, não?

- Vai me prender? Quer colocar as algemas em mim? – Harry perguntou sedutoramente.

- Não me tente. – respondeu Draco com um sorriso. Virou-se e tirou o capuz do rosto de Harry. Encontrou os belíssimos olhos esmeraldas e disse: - Estou falando sério, sabia? Se alguém descobrir que...

- Ninguém vai descobrir. – Harry garantiu. – Só restam uns trinta minutos antes do final do evento. George não vai fazer nada idiota. Ele não se atreveria.

Draco não acreditava muito naquilo.

- Estamos falando de George! E ele estava abertamente dando em cima das mulheres que estavam lá, Harry!

- E daí? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Quer que eu bata em você, não é?

Harry sorriu e puxou Draco para perto novamente, fechando seus braços ao redor dele.

- Só pensei que pudéssemos usar esses últimos minutos para fazer coisas mais interessantes. Como... isso aqui... – Harry capturou os lábios de Draco num beijo doce, mas intenso. Draco se derreteu.

- Dean vai ficar furioso com você. – Draco apontou quando as bocas se afastaram alguns centímetros.

- Não vai não. Ele já sabe de tudo e achou a idéia brilhante considerando que eu detesto aparecer enquanto que George absolutamente adora tudo aquilo.

- Foi você quem decidiu ser escritor. Agora vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso.

Harry fez uma careta e mordeu o lábio inferior de Draco ternamente antes de beijá-lo de novo.

- Eu sei. Mas por que tenho que ficar dando autógrafo o tempo todo se George pode ficar no meu lugar? Deixe que eu faça o que eu gosto, que é escrever, e deixe que George faça o que ele gosta mais, que é enganar as pessoas e conseguir toda a atenção possível e imaginável.

Draco balançou a cabeça, mas riu mesmo assim.

- E quanto à festa nos Weasleys? – Draco perguntou contra a boca de Harry.

- Temos bastante tempo até lá. Além do mais, já disse a eles que vou me atrasar um pouco.

- Você é um menino muito levado, não?

- Sem dúvidas. – Harry respondeu, beijando Draco de novo.

Ficaram nos braços um do outro por um longo tempo, esquecendo-se de que havia pessoas na rua que poderiam passar e vê-los. Para eles, nada mais importava. Harry nunca havia sido tão feliz como agora, e ele tinha que agradecer a Draco por aquilo. Agora que Draco havia começado a trabalhar novamente, queria aproveitar todos os momentos em que eles conseguiam ficar juntos da melhor maneira possível. Finalmente estava livre de todos os preconceitos e inseguranças e sentira no passado. Era um homem apaixonado, e faria tudo pelo objeto de sua afeição.

Draco também estava maravilhado com o relacionamento dos dois. Lembrando-se da primeira vez que vira Harry novamente depois de tanto tempo, nunca havia imaginado que hoje eles estariam juntos. Haviam passado por muitas coisas. Agora estavam em paz.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Draco desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – sussurrou ao deitar a cabeça no ombro de Harry e abraçá-lo com força.

- Também te amo. – Harry sussurrou de volta, acariciando as costas de Draco.

- Ah, lá estão eles! – um homem gritou ao aparecer no beco. – Ah, que gracinha! Eles estão no maior amasso, Hermione!

- De novo? – disse outra voz masculina. – Cara... eles sempre estão assim! Quem diria, hein? Pessoalmente, eu acho irritante... E nós estamos atrasados para a festa.

- Ah, Ron! Deixe-os em paz! É fofo vê-los juntos. Está vendo como eu e Fred estávamos certos sobre os dois? Como nosso plano brilhante deu certo? Eles são perfeitos um para o outro! – exclamou Hermione.

- É. E a parte mais triste é que eles nem nos agradeceram! – exclamou Fred, fingindo que estava ofendido. – Se não fosse por nós dois, eles não estariam juntos agora.

Harry e Draco olharam um para o outro e franziram o cenho.

- Ah, posso chamar meu irmão? – perguntou Dennis excitado. – Ele adora tirar foto dos dois!

- NÂO! – disseram Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Dennis se encolheu, e Fred colocou os braços ao redor dele protetoramente.

- Não precisam gritar com ele. – reclamou Fred.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Tenho certeza de que Colin está muito ocupado cobrindo o evento. Deixe-o fazer seu trabalho. Lá, não aqui. – Harry terminou seco. Nada mais de imprensa naquela noite. Não que se importasse, mas certamente não os queria perseguindo o tempo todo.

- Rapazes, vamos para a festa! – disse Hermione. – Podem se beijar lá. Está ficando tarde e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Amanhã é sábado!

- E daí? – ela deu de ombros. – Acha que as pessoas malvadas descansam no fim de semana?

- Que pessoas? – Draco perguntou. – As coisas têm estado incrivelmente calmas ultimamente!

- Não perca seu tempo discutindo com ela, Draco. Já tentei... E não adiantou nada. – reclamou Ron com cara de poucos amigos.

Draco ficou com pena dele.

Fred enlaçou Hermione pelo pescoço e a arrastou dali dizendo:

- Nada de trabalho, querida cunhadinha. Você vai beber tanto essa noite que nem vai lembrar como chegou em casa.

- Fred! – Ron gritou, correndo atrás deles. – Largue minha mulher, seu idiota!

Dennis os seguiu rindo como nunca. Poucos segundos depois, Draco e Harry viram Bill e Jacques brigando por algo que Fleur havia mandado a Bill. Ao lado deles, Sirius e Severus também discutiam sobre o ciúme irracional de ambos.

Draco e Harry olharam um para o outro e sorriram.

- Só está faltando a Sra. Black. – Harry comentou.

- Bem, nós prometemos que a festa de Natal será em casa para que ele participe, não é? – Draco o lembrou.

- Ah, é verdade! – Harry sorriu. – Pode imaginar a bagunça que vai ser?

Draco riu.

- Ah, posso sim.

- Hei, vocês dois! Que lerdeza é essa? Vamos logo! – gritou Gina, fazendo com que Draco ficasse irritado.

Harry o beijou antes que ele começasse a reclamar dela.

Enquanto eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, ficaram observando aqueles que faziam parte de suas vidas rindo, brigando e se provocando há alguns metros distância. Não deixaram de pensar que definitivamente não estavam mais sozinhos. Agora tinham uma família grande e barulhenta. Não eram nada convencionais, mas se importavam muito uns com os outros.

Quando Hermione puxou Draco para seu lado para lhe contar algo relacionado ao trabalho, Sirius foi até Harry e lhe deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas. Severus caminhou ao lado deles, ainda irritado com o fato de ter que participar de tudo o que dizia respeito a Harry.

- Então, garoto, já conversou com Draco sobre trabalhar em Hogwarts?

Harry sorriu.

- Já. Ele me deu a maior força. Afinal, eu gostei muito de ensinar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas no quinto ano... Mas não sei ainda. Não sei se estou pronto.

- Por favor, diga que vai aceitar! Se for somente eu e Severus, não será tão divertido...

Severus resmungou algo sobre entrar em greve de sexo. Sirius rapidamente tentou consertar o que havia dito, sem sucesso. Harry apenas riu.

- Do que está rindo, Potter? – Severus deu um sorriso maligno. – Em alguns anos, você e Draco estarão se comportando da mesma forma...

- De jeito nenhum! – Harry rapidamente discordou. – Draco e eu temos nossos problemas, mas não somos como você e Sirius.

- Aw, Harry! – Sirius exclamou. – Essa doeu.

- Se for pra Hogwarts, Potter, espero que saiba que vou transformar sua vida num inferno. – declarou Severus.

- Está me tentando a ir, Severus? – Harry perguntou.

- Faça como quiser, Potter. – Severus sorriu misteriosamente, e caminhou até Draco.

- O que foi aquilo? – Harry perguntou a Sirius.

- Ah, o morcegão caquético nunca admitiria, mas ele na verdade não vê a hora de ver você se juntar a nós em Hogwarts.

- É difícil acreditar nisso!

Sirius sorriu.

- Esse é o nosso Severus. Dizendo sim quando quer dizer não, e não quando quer dizer sim. É bem divertido! Confesso que me divirto mais ainda quando ele diz não!

Harry fez uma careta.

- Não quero saber dos detalhes.

- Eu não ia te contar mesmo! – Eles riram. Sirius olhou atentamente para Harry e sorriu. – Está feliz agora, não está?

Harry olhou para Draco, que lhe retribuiu o olhar. Os dois sorriram um para o outro ternamente.

- Sim, estou feliz. – respondeu Harry sem tirar os olhos de Draco.

- Estou feliz também, Harry. E agora, vamos provocar Severus mais um pouco! – Sirius correu até o marido como se fosse um garoto. Harry riu até não agüentar mais.

Foi até Draco e novamente lhe segurou a mão. Nunca se sentira tão em paz com o mundo como agora. Fez então uma prece silenciosa para que eles continuassem assim felizes por muito tempo.

**FIM**

_Nota da autora: FIM! Acreditam? Depois de um ano? Espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma jornada e tanto, tanto no inglês quanto no português. E espero que me perdoem pelos errinhos que provavelmente encontraram aí. Eu confesso que fiquei com preguiça de corrigir tudo... Feedback, please! E obrigada por terem acompanhado passo a passo a trajetória de Draco e Harry até hoje comigo! Pretendo lançar mais histórias no futuro! Beijos!_


End file.
